Substitute Slayer
by RainyDaySunlight
Summary: Members of the Sunnydale and LA gang begin to mysteriously replace the Hogwarts staff at Dumbledore's request. Their presence creates a stir amongst the Hogwarts residents' lives of studies and love. And a new slayer on the rise! Read & Review please!
1. I

_A/N: Alright, please be patient with this one. This is my first attempt at a crossover. But I love both Harry Potter and Buffy so I figured it would be fun to write them in a story together! I'm not guaranteeing it will be a success, but try it out anyway please and let me know what you think!  
__Spoilers:__ For Harry Potter there could be any amount of spoilers from any of the books, though it is very unlikely that there will be many for after the 4th book, since I am not following the storyline for books 5 or 6, and with "BTVS" there could be any spoilers concerning her life or her relationships (up to season 6), but nothing serious, I don't think. "Angel" spoilers shouldn't be very serious at all, since I'm basically manipulating those characters the worst so that they can fit into my story perfectly, it'll be around season 3/4, and as I am pre-warning **many manipulations**!  
__INFO:__ This is sort of like an AU since it's my made up time and place. I'm thinking it's about age 15/16 for Harry and friends, and about 21/22 for the scoobies. __  
__Disclaimer:__ I own none of the "BTVS" or Harry Potter or "Angel" characters! Any new name that you do not recognize will be my creation. I will be introducing a character named Deena Mackenzie in the late chapters. She is my original creation and I own everything about her. If for any reason you would like to use her in your own stories, just please ask me. Thanks!  
_

_Please don't be too hard on me; this is my first crossover and only my second fan fiction! And if you're a very serious fan of either the show or the books please don't take offense if I misinterpret any of the characters. As I said this is simply my made up world for a fictional story! __Thanks again for reading! And please if you take the time to read it, then please take a couple more seconds and review! _

"Come on Harry, Ron, I refuse to be late our first day back!" Hermione Granger bellowed back at her sluggish friend.

"We're coming," Ron shouted back, though hardly increasing his lethargic pace. Harry hesitated, wanting to catch up to Hermione, but also not wanting to leave Ron when he seemed so desperate for a serious conversation. "And further more," Ron continued rambling on and so Harry stayed behind to hear him out. "Who says I couldn't get a girlfriend if I wanted to? I'm sure if I just asked someone out, then they'd agree!"

"Uh-huh," Harry was barely listening. Throughout the entire summer vacation, all Ron had been talking about was girls. It was fun for Harry to be able to stay the summer with his best friend, but this discussion was getting old and very dull.

Ron noticed that his friend wasn't paying him proper attention. "Well, it's easy for you to ignore the matter! Say the word and you could have any girl you wanted! Including Hermione!"

Now Harry snapped his focus back to his friend. "Why would I want Hermione?"

"I'm not saying you would," Ron sighed. "You're missing my point, Harry!"

"Right, sorry," Harry quieted letting Ron believe that he was listening, but really his head was tossing about the idea of going out with Hermione. _Why would I want that?_ He wondered to himself. _Does Ron know something about Hermione that I don't? Does she like me?_ What he wasn't realizing was that Rob had just used the poor girl as an example. He didn't mean anything by it, other than Harry was a very popular guy and it wouldn't be very hard for him to get himself a date.

"My point is," Ron lowered his voice slightly so that only Harry could hear his distresses. "I'm almost seventeen and I don't know the first thing about girls!"

Harry grinned, "Don't let it get you down, Ron, you've got plenty of time yet to get a girlfriend."

Hermione had slowed by the door to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She waited impatiently, her arms folded across her chest, her fingers drumming against her arm. "Hurry up!"

Now Harry ran ahead of Ron, disregarding the redheaded boy's desperate cry for assistance and advice, and met the young brunette at the door.

"Honestly, if the two of you moved any slower you'd be standing still!" She gave a pointedly exasperated sigh and with an unintentional toss of her hair, glided into the classroom.

Ron caught up to Harry at the door. "Do you think she realizes that we're the first ones here?"

"Would you like to inform her?" Harry whispered with a slight laugh.

"No thank you," Ron rolled his eyes and the boys followed their bossy, female friend to a table in the front row of the room.

"I wonder who our new teacher will be." Hermione thought aloud. She was obviously anxious to meet their new Professor. She always was a bit of a nerd in the way of always wanting to be on a good standing with her teachers and all that. She was pretty good at it too.

"I wonder how long the new teacher will last." Harry's thoughts were logical, considering every other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had either died, gone missing, or left after only a very short period of holding said position.

"Do let's be optimistic!" Hermione begged with a frown at the thought of all their previous teachers' tragedies.

The other students began filing into the room, obviously in no hurry for the new school year to begin, and chose their preferable seats at various tables about the large room.

"Hullo Potter," Blonde-haired Draco Malfoy slid into his seat at the table directly behind the three Gryffindors. "Hope you enjoyed your summer because I doubt you'll be enjoying much of the year now that you've returned."

"Oh shut it, Malfoy!" Hermione boldly spoke against the Slytherin troublemaker.

"You're looking unusually fine this year, Granger." Draco said with a slyly flirtatious grin. "Oh wait, nope, that was just the sun glaring in my eyes. Forget I said it!"

"Shut it!" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away from the repulsive blonde boy.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Harry immediately defended his friend. He was always very loyal when it came to matters of his friends.

"Don't get heated Potter!" Draco slouched back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, fixing a smug grin on his youthful but sinister face.

"I can tell this year's going to be a blast," Ron exclaimed sarcastically, trying hard to ignore the rude boy sitting behind them.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, well, I suppose we'll just have to make the best of it then."

"Students," Professor Dumbledore appeared at the front of the room from a discreet door behind the teacher's desk, which led to the DADA teacher's office. "Please give me your attention as I would like to introduce you to your new Professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts." The old man stepped aside revealing a surprisingly young man.

"He is not the new professor, is he?" Ron lifted his eyebrows in surprise at the man's rather young and attractive appearance. He was not at all the type of stuffy teacher the apprentice wizards were used to.

"This is Professor Spike." Dumbledore acknowledged the man beside him.


	2. II

"This is Professor Spike." Dumbledore acknowledged the man beside him.

"He looks like a grown up Draco!" Harry mumbled loud enough for only his two friends to hear.

"Yeah, but in the not-so-creepy sort of way," Hermione pointed out.

"You don't think he looks creepy?" Ron frowned. Just the fact that their new teacher looked only a few years older than them was creepy to him. _I can just imagine how the girl will flock to him..._He sighed. "I think he looks very creepy."

Hermione analyzed the handsome teacher, paying close attention to his bleached-blonde hair and long leather duster. "He's gorgeous!" She sighed in stunned awe at the new professor's bad-boy appeal. Harry and Ron looked at her quickly, but she hardly noticed. Her eyes were glued on Professor Spike.

"I am sure you all will give Professor Spike your utmost attention and respect, and in return he will be pleased to train you to his best ability in the skill of defense." Dumbledore lowered his voice and spoke to Spike and then left the classroom. Every student watched the old professor's exit and then as soon as the door shut behind him, discussion erupted in the form of excited and gossiping whispers. One problem with adolescent wizards, as with all students, was their love for chit-chat.

Spike waited for a minute, unsure how to proceed. He had never been a teacher before, and he really didn't know a thing about magic. _What am I doing here with all these bloody children?_ Spike complained to himself. _Why did I agree to come here? Other than fighting, I have no real skill in this sort of thing..._Spike continued to debate the thoughts in his head while the students continued to gab about their summers and their new school year. Though the conversations were mumbled and overlapping, Spike managed to hear a few of the topics.

"...no way he lasts here!" One young boy with platinum blonde hair sneered as he watched the new teacher. "He's all talk!"

"Yeah, you're so right, Draco," Another student, who was somewhat on the chubby side, concurred with the blonde kid. Spike frowned at their comments and probably would have interjected, but at that moment he heard a glimpse of a much more intriguing conversation.

"...dreamy," A young girl with short black hair exclaimed to the other girls at her table, "he is definitely the dreamiest professor we've ever had!"

"For sure," A girl with a choppy haircut of thick black and brown streaks agreed.

Spike grinned in pride and a little bit of conceit.

"Do you think he's ever taught before?" Another discussion brought Spike back to his assignment. "He looks confused, and not at all like a professor!" The girl had curly, light-brown hair that hung long and loose just beyond her shoulders.

Spike frowned and decided that he should probably begin class before someone realized that he wasn't a real professor. "Alright, your attention please," He waited for the students to quiet. They took much longer than they should and Spike made a mental note to work on their obedience. "Listen up!" His voice rose to a threatening but controlled shout and the students silenced at once. "As Professor Dumbledore has said, I am Professor Spike," He began slowly, still not sure where to go with his speech. "The Professor has asked me to take this position, because of my superb skill in attack and defense." He grinned a little, expecting that the students would at least smile at his sarcastic vanity. They didn't. "Anyway, this year, you as students are going to be taught less about the magical defenses and instructed more in physical combat. We as teachers feel that you should never be caught unprepared to defend yourself, as humans, as well as wizards." A confused murmur of apprehension spread through the students as they wondered about Professor Spike's announcement of less magical influence in their lessons.

The girl with long, curly hair frowned. "No magic?" she spoke to her two friends at her table but her voice was above a whisper and Spike could easily hear her complaints. "How can we be wizards without our magic?" Her large, hazel eyes formed into a frown but her friends only smiled at her.

"That's what I said, Miss..." Spike descended the short flight of stairs that raised his desk above the students', and approached the girl's table.

"Hermione Granger," She replied quickly.

"Right, Miss Granger," Spike squatted and leaned forward until his face was just a couple of inches away from the young student's. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, Professor Spike," As much as Hermione enjoyed being the favorite student, she was even more concerned about speaking her mind. Actually it wasn't so much a concern as it was a flaw. She couldn't really stop from speaking her mind. She was very opinionated and very outspoken. "I suppose I am just confused as to why we are not to continue our training with magic!" Any thoughts of him being attractive had fled from Hermione's mind the instant she heard the words "less magic".

"You just aren't, alright?" Spike's voice seemed to growl with frustration and Hermione almost thought twice about speaking again. But she did anyway.

"We have been training in dark arts defenses for over six years, and now suddenly, Professor Dumbledore just decided to call it all off! All of our training and our hard work! It just doesn't make sense!" Hermione had started ranting and now her two friends were trying to calm her.

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure that Professor Spike and Professor Dumbledore know what they are doing," The boy with dark hair tried to convince the paranoid girl.

"Yeah _Hermione_, we know what we're doing!" Spike responded sarcastically, still keeping his face menacingly close to the bold student's.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the strange teacher. "I would never doubt Professor Dumbledore to make the correct decision, but still, a wizard's defense without magic? How is that possible? Are you certain we won't be using _any_ magic?" Hermione was cut off by Spike's irritated sigh.

"Bloody hell, girl," He stood and straightened to his full height, frowning down at the student. "Are you always such a bother?"

"Yes," Ron answered without thinking, receiving a pointed glare from the girl.

Spike glanced at the red-haired boy who had made the comment and almost smiled at his candidness. "Right, well, do you think it would be possible for us to return to our lessons now," He looked again at Hermione, "If that is satisfactory with you of course, Miss Granger."

She nodded simply but seriously and the professor returned to his raised desk. "As I was saying," and he continued his introductory lecture.


	3. III

"Does anyone else think our new professor a little bit odd?" Hermione hadn't stopped whining all day, even long after the first day's classes were over and they were finished with all their after-class work, she was still ranting about her annoying confrontation with the cocky, young teacher.

"You're just bitter that there's a teacher that is actually able to outtalk you." Ron countered.

"That's not true!" Hermione pouted and tried to burry her frustrations in the giant book she was reading. The students had just finished dinner and had retired to their commons hall where the three of them were now gathered about in front of the fireplace. Ron and Harry were enjoying a game of chess while Hermione half-heartedly flipped through the book of potions she had gotten from the library while lounging on a couch. "He's just strange."

"Yeah, well, he's a professor. It's sort of in his job description to be strange!" Harry shrugged and moved the knight chess piece. "Think of all the others teachers we've had."

Hermione and Ron grinned and nodded in agreement. "He makes a good point, Hermione." Ron stated.

She seemed unconvinced, but for the sake of ending the debate and being allowed to return to her reading, she just nodded. "You're right." _I still think there's something peculiar going on here. _She added in thought to herself.

"Alright Hermione," Ron spoke up, suddenly backing away from the chess table to look at the girl, "No offense, but I've got to talk to Harry, alone, so can you go away now?"

Harry frowned, knowing well what Ron wanted to talk about, and not really interested in continuing the discussion about Ron's lack of date-ability. Hermione didn't protest though, because she actually wanted to return to her room so that she could read in peaceful quietness. That was something that the guys would never give her. They were always very talkative, especially when playing chess. The game seemed to require them to be loud and shout out random threats and exclamations every other minute. It was much too bothersome for a quality reading environment. Carefully balancing the heavy book with one hand, she continued to read as she waved to the boys with her other hand and then headed up the spiral staircase behind them that led to the girls' dormitories.

"Alright Harry, please listen to me now," Ron spoke the second he had heard the loud 'thump' that signaled the closing of Hermione's door. Luckily, most of the other students had not yet retired to the commons room, and so Harry and Ron were entirely alone and free to talk.

"I am listening Ron," Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, deciding that this conversation would probably be rather long.

"I want a girlfriend," Ron stated determinedly.

"Good for you Ron," Harry grinned. "I'd like a girlfriend too, I think."

"Harry!" Ron's voice took on a whiny tone. "It's not that easy! Do you have any idea how little I know about girls?"

"I've got a pretty good guess," Harry laughed teasingly. He could tease Ron about his illiteracy on the subject of girls because in truth, Harry wasn't much better off. In fact, both boys were incredibly naïve about the topic.

"I've never even kissed a girl before Harry!" Ron's freckled face wrinkled in a pathetically distraught frown.

"And I have?" Harry corrected himself quickly, "Please don't answer that!"

Ron grinned, knowing well what his best friend was thinking. Harry had kissed a girl, once, and it wasn't his favorite memory. If forced, Harry would describe the event as "accidental" and "very much a mistake". He insists on blaming the whole incident on the Christmas punch, which had been "spiced" by a little bit of alcohol from one of the older Slytherin students.

"How is Dramatic Diane by the way?" Ron had to mention the girl who had been unfortunately labeled since her tenth birthday when she received her first copy of Shakespeare's Hamlet and now made it a regrettable habit to proceed and follow every conversation with a semi-long monologue from the famous author.

"I have no idea," Harry announced proudly. "Why should I know anyway?" He tried to change the subject. Harry felt permanently scarred from the night that he had so idiotically kissed the Shakespearean freak. Luckily, Ron had been the only witness to the kiss and had loyally kept the secret. Diane had drunk so much of the spiked punch that after that night she didn't remember anything that had happened and so Harry's secret was safely concealed. "So, let's get back to the fact that I have _never_ kissed anyone either."

"Right," Ron nodded and grinned with a wink, "Anyway, back to me and my problems," He stood and started pacing in front of the giant, stone fireplace. "I want a girlfriend or maybe just some experience with a girl."

"What kind of experience?" Harry asked curiously.

"You know, just some experience," Ron was suddenly embarrassed having this discussion with his friend, but if he couldn't even feel comfortable talking about it with his best friend then how could he ever put his thoughts into action? "Kissing, maybe," He hesitated and looked away from Harry nervously, "or maybe something more," With a sigh he started marching up the spiral staircase towards the guys' dormitories.

Harry followed his friend with more curiosity than he had expected. "Have you ever thought about asking out any of the girls here?"

"Like any of them would go out with me," Ron muttered sadly as he opened the door to the large room he shared with Harry.

"Why shouldn't they?" Harry closed the door after they had both entered.

"Because I'm not exactly the guy that every girl dreams about dating, you know?" Ron sighed and began undressing for bed. "You're more of that type."

Harry laughed and removed his long wizard's robe. "What type is that? short? scrawny? clumsy?"

"Too bad you're none of those, except for clumsy, that you definitely can be." Ron motioned to Harry's rather-muscular, bare chest. "You aren't half as scrawny as you used to be. In fact you've become quite shaped since starting Quittage. And over just this summer you've grown at least six inches, so now you're well over five foot seven, which is a good height for our age." Ron removed his own shirt and stared at his reflection in the floor-length mirror, frowning at the gaunt frame he saw. "And then there's me! I'm skinny, pale, freckled, boring, and well, taller than you, but that doesn't matter much considering the rest of me."

"Ron, you don't give yourself enough credit!" Harry commented. "You're not all bad you know. Sure you're not as muscular as your Quittage captain brother, or as fun as Fred or George, but you're not ugly in the least! I'm sure there are plenty of girls in this school who would go out with you." He was getting tired and a little worn out on Ron's insistent choice of conversation.

"Sure," Ron pulled on his pajamas and climbed into his bed.

"Goodnight Ron," Harry slid into his own bed and pulled the thick flannel sheets up to his neck.

"Harry, what am I going to do?" Ron didn't give up that easily but Harry was quickly drifting into sleep world and wasn't paying his friend any more attention.

"We'll talk to Hermione tomorrow," Harry responded with a yawn. "She'll help..." His voice trailed into sleep and he was soon snoring with the soft rumble of a steady sleep.

_Why would I want to talk to Hermione about it?_ Rob thought to himself as he started falling asleep. _How could she help me..._and his thoughts were lost on the thought of Hermione helping him with his inexperience problems as he fell asleep.


	4. IV

"Giles, I'm dying here!" Buffy Summers whined to her watcher late one night after returning home from the closing shift at the Doublemeat Palace.

"Dying?" Rupert Giles barely lifted his head from the massive assortments of manuscripts opened on his desk. "Buffy, I really do not have the time for your dramatics right now."

"But, aren't you listening?" Buffy dramatically leaned across Giles's desk, trying to obtain his full attention. "I am slowly dying in a torture chamber of grease and idiotic mixed-species hats!"

"Buffy, please," Giles pushed her arm off of one of his books with a frustrated sigh. "Not now."

"Giles," Buffy wouldn't be quieted when she was stressing. "I'm having a crisis and all you can do is burry your nose in those dusty books!"

With one more exasperated sigh, Giles scooted his chair away from the desk and focused his gaze on the slayer, showing her that she had his full attention. "Can I help you with something, Buffy?"

Now that she had his attention, Buffy realized that she didn't want to have a serious conversation with her watcher. Inevitably, those types of discussions turned into debates and then bickering and she was too tired for a spat with Giles at the moment. "I'm done now," Buffy moved away from his desk and headed towards the door. "Thanks for listening."

In less than a minute, Buffy had pulled on her denim jacket and exited the house, leaving Giles alone in an annoying state of confusion. He removed his glasses and rubbed the lenses furiously with a handkerchief from his jacket pocket. "I swear I'll never understand that girl." He muttered to himself as he returned his attention to the fascinatingly dull manuscripts in front of him.

The book he happened to be reading this night was actually far from the norm for the on-again-off-again watcher. Tonight, he had put aside his demon lexicons and spent his precious minutes engrossed in a book of a different kind. In fact, it wasn't even a book. It was a very official, hard-back copy of the latest catalogue from the Magic school, Hogwarts.

Giles had recently been contacted by the school's Professor Dumbledore who had been given Giles's name through the Watcher's Council. The Professor was in dire need of a few morally respectable, proficiently capable, and benevolently willing teachers to take the positions of a few teachers and supervisors who had, due to very unfortunate events, become unable to serve the current term at Hogwarts. The professor had requested teachers who would know how to handle themselves in the presence of strong magic and at any given moment of possibly unexpected danger.

_I could think of no one better to answer Professor Dumbledore's invite. _Giles told himself as he scanned the catalog for the third time. He hoped that the fancy illustrations of the castle school campus would be enough to convince her to take the offer. _She would be paid very well! And she does need the money. _For some reason, Giles was certain that she would refuse, even though he felt sure that it would be for the better if she accepted. _And, of course she won't be alone!_ He thought that at least if she wouldn't enjoy the relocation, she'd at least enjoy the company. _And she is always complaining about her current employment...I'll ask her first thing tomorrow. _With that decision, Giles closed the catalog and returned to his usual reading in his cherished manuscripts.


	5. V

"Giles, I don't understand." Buffy leaned against the wall, staring at her watcher as he informed her of her newest assignment. "Why in the world would they want me?"

Giles was busily stuffing a collection of books into a small suitcase. "Professor Dumbledore is fully aware of your experience with evil beings and he believes you will be able to assist them with their...err...problems."

"Sure, I've battled with a few of the undead and their evil friends, but what do I know of teaching?" Buffy casually glanced through the manuscripts that her old watcher was packing. "What's all this for?"

"You do not expect me to send you off without any help, did you?" Giles pulled out one of the books and handed it to her. "I know that teaching is not exactly one of your talents..."

"Well, hey, I never said I couldn't do it! I've just never exactly tried it." Buffy had a strong pride. She tended to believe that she could do anything. She didn't like that thought being threatened. She flipped through the book with little interest. "What's the book for?"

"It is to help you." Giles tried to explain. "Since I am not able to go with you, and you will not be able to come to me at every second of the day with your troubles..."

"I don't come to you with all my troubles!" Buffy whined.

"And I figured you just may have a few questions about evil creatures which you would usually expect for me to answer, but now you will have to be able to answer your own questions." Giles took the book back and returned it to the suitcase. "So, I am sending a few of my books with you so you will have the resources you need."

"Okay, great, but still," Buffy was not being convinced easily. Giles knew she wouldn't be. He had expected this. He had expected to have to persuade her. "I'm not exactly a teacher! I'm not even good with the magic stuff! I slay. That's me. I hunt and kill big, evil creatures and stuff. I don't do magic. And I don't teach kids."

"Buffy, please listen to me." Giles took on his most serious voice to get her full attention. "Hogwarts is venturing into some trouble which it will not be able to control. Professor Dumbledore is worried. All the teachers are. They need you to help them. They need someone who can protect the students. Buffy, you may be their only hope."

"Okay, Obi-Wan-Kenobi," Buffy rolled her eyes. "But, what exactly is going on there?"

"Actually, I am not quite certain as to the specific danger," Giles began. "But, that is why they need you. They need you in case anything truly terrible arises and their magic is not enough to defend the school. Please just consider it, Buffy."

She was beginning to realize how serious Giles was about her taking this job. She slowly nodded. "How long will I be gone?"

"There is no way to be sure," Giles stood and began to pace. "It could be anywhere from a week to a year."

"A year? Giles do you realize what you're asking me?" Buffy started thinking about all of the consequences of actually leaving Sunnydale. "You want me to leave my home and all of my friends to move to...where exactly?"

"London."

"Right, you want me to move to London, to be a teacher to a bunch of crazy miniature wizards and witches?" Buffy sighed. After a minute of silence she shrugged. "When do I leave?"


	6. VI

"I don't want to go." Hermione pouted at the top of the stairs leading down to the dungeons where the Dark Arts classes were taught.

"Hermione, come on. You can't slough a class just because you don't mesh with the teacher!" Harry demanded.

"Sure I can!" Hermione was determined. As far as she was concerned, Professor Spike was the worst professor ever and she absolutely refused to attend his class. _I would rather eat slugs. _She told herself. "I probably know more about the dark arts defense than him anyway."

"Probably," Ron agreed with a shrug.

"Still, it's a class that you must attend to pass this year! It's not like you to not attend class, no matter who the teacher is. If I had my way, I wouldn't be going to Professor Snape's classes, but..." Harry stared at Hermione pointedly.

"I don't want to go!" She stated again.

"Fine, have it your way!" Harry turned and started heading down the steep stairs, leaving Hermione behind him still pouting. Ron scurried after him.

"Wait! You're not going to go without me, are you?" Hermione whined as they started to leave her.

"We're not all-knowing like you are, Hermione. We've got to attend class!" Ron explained sarcastically.

"But, what'll I do while you two are in class?"

"I'm sure you can figure something out. After all, you are the genius!" Harry rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs. After only a moment of silence the boys heard Hermione galloping down the stairs behind them.

"Just so you know," She began when they stared at her with grins. "I'm only coming along to find out just how ridiculous Professor Spike's teaching skills actually are. You know I'd never live with myself if I passed up an opportunity to show up a professor." The boys shook their heads but wisely stayed quiet.

As the three students entered the dungeon classroom, they were not surprised to find disorder and a lack of professor. They took their seats obediently and waited curiously to see how the class would play out. Very late, but finally, Professor Spike emerged from his office. He held a cigarette in one hand and a beer bottle in the other. Harry and Ron gasped as he stood in front of the classroom, smoking and drinking. Hermione rolled her eyes and put on a look that said "what an idiot". Draco Malfoy and his posse laughed openly while hooting and hollering in bizarre approval. Harry glanced at Hermione and noticed her bristling. This was too much for her to handle. She eventually broke.

"_Professor_ Spike!" She stood and glared at him. "I do not believe that it is right for a professor to come to his class late and then proceed to smoke and drink in front of his students!"

Spike shrugged. "You know what lil' bit? I don't give a shit what you think. I'm here to teach and you're here to learn. Beyond that there's not much else to care about. Am I right?" Draco cheered again.

"But, Professor, we are supposed to respect you! How can we respect you as a drunk?" Hermione's rage was increasing.

"A drunk?" Spike almost shouted. "I'm not a bloody drunk! There's not a drop of alcohol in this bottle! It's my breakfast, that's what it is!" He took a large swig from the dark bottle and then sighed in content. "Now, let's get started, eh?"

Hermione sat down dejectedly. She didn't believe that he wasn't drinking beer for breakfast, but there was no way for her to prove it just now so she had no choice but to sit down and pretend to be paying attention to his pointless lecture on why misusing or abusing magic was a 'very bad thing'. Before Spike had a chance to get too far into his lesson, the ringing of a very loud, deep bell interrupted them. It was followed by a magically supplied voice ordering all students and professors to the main hall at once.

"Alright, you heard the voice. Everyone to the hall," Spike hollered to the students as they crowded the classroom exit and the stairs leading out of the dungeon. Spike disappeared inside of his office for a moment and when he returned he had no cigarette or bottle. Hermione rolled her eyes thinking that he probably didn't want the other professors to catch him in his bad habits.

A few minutes later all of the students were gathered together in the enormous meeting hall. Their eyes were curiously focused on Professor Dumbledore. The elderly professor sat at the front of the room in an ornately decorated, high-backed chair. His silvery-white beard almost covered his knees while he sat; his spectacle-covered eyes surveyed the anxious students. Finally he spoke.

"My apologies for interrupting this morning's classes," He began with a slow and steady aged voice. "In most circumstances I would choose not to involve the students in the affairs of the school, however, I feel this time calls for me to make allowances. The new school year will bring about a few changes in Hogwarts' regular staff. We shall be temporarily losing a few of our professors and in return, gaining a few new professors." He glanced at the teachers on either side of himself with a slightly remorseful looking smile. "Since today is to be their last day at Hogwarts, for a time, all daily classes have been cancelled..." The students erupted in cheering. "And we shall have a banquet!" Professor Dumbledore completed his speech and gazed at the students. Most of them were unsympathetic to the departing teachers and were in fact too excited to care much. There were three students in particular though, whom did not wish to see any of their beloved teachers leave, give or take one.

Upon hearing Dumbledore's speech, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had become immediately silent. Harry and Ron were confused and disappointed, but Hermione was perplexed. It didn't make any sense to her for any of the teachers to leave. Most of the professors had been teaching at Hogwarts for years! There was no reason for anyone to leave.

"I wonder which professors Dumbledore is referring to." Harry thought aloud.

Hermione responded instantly by standing and heading directly towards the professors' tables at the front of the large hall. Harry and Ron followed as though they were her puppies.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hermione stopped in front of the head professor and waited for him to give her his full attention.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Her stared down at her with his dark eyes squinting through the frames.

"I was wondering who, exactly, was going to be leaving us!" She explained as he continued to stoop towards her.

Dumbledore turned back to the teachers and took each of them in with one gaze. "Oh, just a couple," He wasn't sure how much to tell the inquisitive little girl at the moment. "But don't you bother with it now, go on and enjoy the food." He waved the three back towards the tables, which had been magically loaded with food of all delicious kinds. "Actually...Harry, Ron, one moment if you will." He stopped the boys before they could leave.

"Yes Professor?" Harry's stomach growled at the thought of food.

"I have a special request to ask of the two of you." Dumbledore pulled a slip of paper from his long, dark robe and clutched it tightly in his hand. "This is something I would usually have Hagrid do for me, but he is away at the moment and this is a very urgent matter. Would the two of you please run an errand for me at Diagon Alley?" He held the paper out towards the boys. "All the information you will need is written right here. It is a terribly important matter."

Ron's hand quivered as he reached out to take the instructions. Harry snatched the paper away with a steadier hand. "We will not disappoint you, Professor."

"Please understand that this is a very important and very secret assignment. Tell no one of your directions, not even Miss Granger. You must leave at once and return no later than the six o'clock train tonight. Understood?" The professor looked from one boy to the other.

"Yes, sir, Professor, sir..." Ron nodded nervously and tried to turn around in escape, hoping that the official conversation was finished now.

Harry nodded firmly. "We'll not let you down, Professor." He grinned and then hurried out of the meeting hall, pulling Ron along by the sleeve of his robe.


	7. VII

_A/N: Okay, there have been a few comments about whether or not this is going to be a Spuffy. Now as the writer, I am inclined not to answer those questions. For those of you that want it to be a Spuffy, I will guarantee there will be no Spike bashing and definite friendship if not more. That's all I'm going to say at the moment because I really want all that to be a surprise in the reading._

"I've never been to London before!" Buffy exclaimed as she stepped off the airplane the following weekend.

"Me either. I've always wanted to though." Her best friend stepped off behind her. "Still, I always thought that my visit would be under more vacation-y type circumstances. I never figured I'd be coming here to teach."

"At least you're an actual witch, Willow. I don't know a thing about it! I am glad that Giles sent you with me though. I'd be absolutely miserable if I were here alone." Buffy took her friend's hand as they walked towards the baggage claim.

"I still don't see why I have to be here! I want to go back to Sunnydale." Buffy's little sister, Dawn Summers, trailed slowly behind them.

"Dawnie, you know that Buffy didn't want to leave you alone on the Hellmouth! Goddess knows what trouble you would get yourself into." Willow reached back to take Dawn's hand and pulled her up to her side.

"I wouldn't be alone though! I'd be with Xander and Anya!" Dawn stated. "They'd take care of me!"

"Yea, sure they would. Xander would make sure you're supplied with all the cartoons and ice cream you could ever need and Anya would take you to all the best orgies!" Buffy replied sarcastically.

"Gross!" Dawn rolled her eyes at her sister's crude sarcasm. "Still, I don't see why I'm here! Where exactly are we going anyway?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Willow announced as though she were reading it from a brochure.

"Seriously? We're going to a magic school?" Dawn seemed to brighten at the idea. "I'm going to be a student at a magic school?" She had always been interested in Willow's witchcraft but she had never been allowed to study with her. Now Dawn would actually be allowed to study magic freely!

"I didn't think you'd be disappointed." Willow grinned.

"Aren't you going to miss Tara though?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"Of course I'll miss her. I love her. But she understands that I am needed here. We'll be able to see each other on holidays!" Willow seemed sad as she thought about her girlfriend whom she had left behind in Sunnydale, Ca. "Anyways, I'm excited to have a chance to teach at Hogwarts! I feel so honored that Professor Dumbledore asked me to. He's a legend!" Willow was obviously trying to push aside any unhappy thoughts she had in order to stay in a positive mood for her friends.

"So, how far is this school?" Dawn questioned as they collected their bags.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. Giles gave me directions to the train station. Willow has the tickets for our train." Buffy explained.

"We have to take a train? I've never been on a train before!" Dawn slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"Yea, well I guess there's going to be a lot of firsts for all of us on this trip." Willow stated. When they had all gathered their luggage, Buffy led the way out of the airport to the street where rows of taxis were lined up waiting for business. One of the drivers saw the three girls looking very confused and lost and hurried over to them.

"Hullo ladies, will you be needin' a cabbie?" He had rosy cheeks and cheery grin. The girls nodded and followed him to his 'cabbie'. He loaded their bags into the spacious trunk of the car and then opened the back door for them to climb in. Dawn and Willow slid onto the backseat. Buffy sat in the front, in the seat that would be the driver's seat in California. She gave a little giggle as she realized that the cars drove on the wrong side of the road in Europe. It was strange.

Buffy told the driver to take them to the train station and he drove them there in only ten minutes.

"Here you are ladies, have a nice day!" He helped them unload their bags from his car onto a cart. Willow paid him extra for his assistance and he waved as he drove away.

The train station was crowded. People were rushing in every direction, bumping into each other carelessly as they hurried to make their departing trains.

"Which way do we go?" Buffy asked Willow, who was holding the tickets.

"Umm..." she pulled the tickets out of her purse and read the information. "This is strange."

"What?" Dawn and Buffy asked in unison as they tried to avoid being toppled by the bustling passengers.

"It says our train is at platform nine-and-three-quarters. I didn't know there was such a platform. I guess the European train stations are different." Willow stuffed the tickets back into her purse and started searching the signs that were hanging above their heads, numbering the platforms around them. "I think it's that way." She pointed to their right and the three of them began to walk that direction.

"Our train leaves at eleven o'clock sharp. It's fifteen minutes to!" Buffy glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. "Let's hurry." They were each pushing their own carts and when they picked up their speed they had trouble keeping the carts from bumping into each other. Eventually, they fell into a single-file line with Buffy in the lead; then their own problem was keeping out of the way of other passengers. "Wait a minute," Buffy suddenly stopped, causing Dawn who was behind her, to crash into her.

"Buffy, what're you doing?" Dawn whined as she gathered up her two small bags that had toppled from the cart from the sudden impact.

"Where's our platform?" She was pointing at the signs above them. One read 'Platform Nine' and the other 'Platform Ten'. There was no 'Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.

Willow was puzzled. "Where else could it be?" She stared up and down the platforms but they only continued in sequential order.

"I'll ask someone." Buffy glanced around the people and spotted a uniformed worker. "Excuse me sir." She waved to get his attention. "Could you tell me where to find platform nine-and-three-quarters, please?"

"Sorry Miss, but I don't have time for jokes. Today is very busy!" And he left without another word. Buffy glared after him.

"Why did he say that?" Dawn asked after they were alone again, standing utterly confused in the middle of the crowded platforms.

"I don't know." Buffy glanced at another clock. "We're running out of time!"

"Let's ask someone else! Someone has to help-" Willow was cut off as two young guys crashed into her, knocking three of her bags off her cart. "Hey watch it punks!" She reprimanded them quickly bending to retrieve her belongs.

"We're so sorry!" One of the guys exclaimed. His dark hair hung partly over his eyes as he kneeled to help her gather up the bags. As he stood he readjusted his glasses. "We're in a rush! If we miss our train we'll be a bloody mess!"

"You could still watch where you're going." Dawn piped in. The boy looked at her and smiled unintentionally. She smiled back.

"Harry, come on!" The other boy urged his friend to hurry. "Professor Dumbledore will have our heads if we're late!" He glanced at the clock nervously and scrunched up his freckled nose.

Buffy stopped them. "Did you say Professor Dumbledore?" The boys looked at her uncertainly. "Are you by any chance from Hogwarts?"

The dark-haired boy, who had been called Harry, answered slowly. "Well, yes, we are. Say, how do you know about Hogwarts?"

"Thank god! So you know where platform nine-and-three-quarters is?" Buffy asked. The guys nodded. "I was beginning to worry that there was something wrong with our tickets!"

"Can you take us there?" Willow begged.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Are you...students?" Harry questioned. "Because, no offense, but you seem a bit old to be students."

"We're teachers. But she's a student." Buffy motioned to Dawn who again exchanged smiles with Harry.

"Okay, so can we hurry? We really don't want to be late on our first day!" Willow reminded them.

The boys nodded and turned towards the brick wall dividing the two platforms, nine and ten. "Watch Ron," Harry instructed the girls. The redheaded boy positioned himself at the middle of the wall and started running towards it.

"What is he doing?" Dawn exclaimed in confusion. Suddenly Ron met with the wall but instead of crashing into it he disappeared through it. The girls gasped.

"Where'd he go?" Buffy asked in wide-eyed shock.

"To platform nine-and-three-quarters," Harry explained. "It's through the wall."

"Are you serious?" Dawn frowned. "How'd he get through?"

"The wall is magic." Harry acted as though it were the most natural thing in the world for a person to vanish through a brick wall. "Go on now." He motioned to the girls. Dawn stepped back, obviously not willing to be the first to test the magic wall.

"I'll go." Buffy, the brave slayer gripped the handle of her cart tightly and prepared to confront the wall.

"You should try it at a bit of a run. It helps." Harry commented. Buffy followed his suggestion and rushed towards the wall. Just as Harry had said, in a moment she found herself on a new platform with a sign that read: Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Ron was waiting for her with a grin. Only a minute later Willow and Dawn had joined her. Harry came last.

"See, no worries!" Ron waved towards the tracks where a steam engine in bright shades of red and gold was waiting. "Come with us. We'll show you the way."

Harry fell into step beside Dawn and offered to push her cart for her. "Is Hogwarts your first school of magic?"

Dawn nodded. "Yea, but magic's not exactly new for me. Not with my family!"

Buffy shushed her sister before she spilled too much information. Buffy wasn't sure whether or not her being a slayer would be common knowledge at the school or not, but it was best not to say anything until they were sure.

"I remember being new. It's awkward at first, but I'm sure you'll be just fine!" Harry gave her a friendly smile. "I didn't know a thing about magic at first. Or wizards for that matter."

"I know a little." Dawn stated. She really didn't know much other than what she had learned from Willow over the years. But she was definitely more experienced than most first time witches at Hogwarts.

"All aboard!" A uniformed conductor called from one of the open doors of the train.

"Come along," Ron led the way over to the door. Two conductors from inside the door stepped down to join the first in helping the girls load their luggage into an empty compartment.

"We'll let you be now. We'll be just a few compartments down, if perhaps you'd care to find us..." Harry glanced at Dawn as he spoke and then followed Ron down the aisle. Dawn nodded her understanding and smiled at Harry before following the others into her compartment.


	8. VIII

_A/N: Okay, this is like the shortest section I have ever posted but I wanted to put up what I had because now I have to go do schoolwork, but anyway…I just wanted to say wow! I am so excited by all the reviews I have received for this story! Honestly, when I first got the idea to do a Buffy-HP crossover I wasn't exactly sure how it would turn out, but with all the positive reactions I have gotten, I am very pleased and anxious to keep it up! I have many ideas as to where I want this story to go so, just please bare with me with patience as I update as quickly as possible. On a side note about the story…I don't want to give anything away concerning relationships, however, there will be some romance, I can guarantee that because I have never written a story without it! I'm not exactly sure who will be with who yet, except for a couple, but I don't want to mention those. I have decided to make this into a sort of triple-crossover with Angel as well…so maybe that will be a little hint…okay, I hope you'll all be patient for my updates! Thanks again for all the reviews!!_

"He's cute isn't he?" Buffy winked at Dawn when the guys had left them.

Dawn was still leaning out the door, staring down the now empty corridor which Harry had just vacated.

"Hey Dawnie, what're you looking at?" Willow tried not to laugh as she observed Dawn's obvious attraction to the young boy she had just met.

"Huh? Oh, what did you say?" Dawn reluctantly returned her attention to the inside of the cabin. She noticed the looks that both of the older girls were giving her and rolled her eyes. "You guys, stop it! I know what you're thinking!"

"That's because you're thinking it too!" Willow pointed out.

"Whatever." Dawn shook her head. "I just met him!" She sunk onto one of the benches and pretended not to be thinking about Harry.

"Oh, by the way Dawn, I have something for you." Buffy retrieved a bundle wrapped in brown paper from her smallest duffel bags and tossed it to Dawn. "It's from Hogwarts." Dawn excitedly unwrapped the package but her face twisted into a confused frown when she pulled out its contents. "It's your uniform!"

"I have to wear a uniform?" Dawn nearly shrieked. "You've got to be kidding me! I am so not the uniform type!" She eyed the strange robe curiously. "What type of uniform is this anyway?" She held it at arms length to inspect it fully.

"I'm not really sure. But, in Professor Dumbledore's letter he says that all students are required to wear their robes at all times during school hours. During your free time you are free to wear your own clothes." Buffy explained. She pulled the letter out her purse and handed it to Dawn.

"This stinks!" Dawn whined as she dropped the letter on the floor and folded her arms defiantly across her chest. "Why am I coming with you again?"

"Dawn, don't start that again! We've already been through that conversation too many times!" Buffy picked up the letter. "Now, there are also a few supplies here that you're supposed to have, but we didn't have time for a shopping trip so maybe after we get settled in, we'll be able to take care of it."

"Shopping's good!" Dawn brightened a bit at that thought.

"We'll squeeze it in sometime, Dawnie don't worry." Willow flipped through the Hogwarts class catalog with great interest. "Have you gone through this catalog yet, Buffy?" She held it out towards her friend. "This place is amazing! I can't believe I actually get to be a teacher at Hogwarts!" And that was the tune that Willow continued to chime with every other page she turned, each time discovering facts more brilliant than the ones before. Buffy agreed that the school was impressive, but she would have been more interested if she knew more about magic. Even Dawn's spirits began to rise though, as she learned more and more about her new school.


	9. IX

_Thank you for the review Pheonix...I made the correction concerning Willow. I don't know where my head was! I totally knew that Willow had teaching experience!! As for the Spike matter...I have a purpose for his lack-of-experience. Believe it or not, I reall did think about that when I made his character a teacher. I hope you keep reading and enjoy!! Thanks for all the reviews!_

"Welcome to Hogwarts," An elderly man with a long silver-gray beard waited at the door of the school to greet Buffy and her companions. "We have been waiting for you most anxiously!"

"We're not late, are we?" Willow asked worried. "We were on the right train and we came straight here when we met with the, uh, person you sent to meet us. What was his name? Hagrid?"

"Hagrid, yes, that is he. He is our groundskeeper. And you are not late." He stepped back to allow them entrance into the large front hall. "I am Professor Dumbledore." He turned to the three girls and analyzed each of them carefully. "Which of you is Miss Buffy Summers?"

Buffy stepped forward. "That's me." She smiled politely, though a little nervously. As the slayer, Buffy was equipped with an unnatural source of bravery, however, even she couldn't help from being a little frightened in the presence of such a great and famous man in the wizard world. She quickly turned to the two girls behind her and introduced them. "Willow is my best friend and an amazing witch!"

Willow blushed. "I'm not that amazing, Professor. I doubt my power's anything near what you're used to!"

"Do not bother with modesty Miss Rosenberg. I have heard of you're brilliance in witchcraft!" The professor smiled kindly at the shy redhead, who beamed from his compliment.

"And this is my sister Dawn." Buffy pulled her sister forward by the arm of her uniform robe, which she had reluctantly put on before they left the train.

"Of course," Professor Dumbledore turned to Dawn with a nod. "We are very pleased to have you join our school!"

"Yea, sure, thanks," Dawn sighed and folded her arms across her chest to illustrate her boredom.

"Dawn," Buffy whispered threateningly into her sister's ear. "Behave!"

"I am sure you are all very tired from your journey," Professor Dumbledore continued farther into the hall. The girls were tired but there was so much to see inside the enormous school. The stone walls were adorned with exquisite tapestries in brilliant colors and were lined with ancient statues of suits of armor. "I will try to detain you from sleep as little as possible." At the end of the seemingly endless hall, he led them left up a marble staircase, and then right up another, and then left again, and then again, until Dawn started whining under her breath about how many steps they had climbed. Finally, Professor Dumbledore stopped climbing upwards and led them down a stone hallway lit by torches mounted along the walls. He ended their trek as he led them through a high arch and into a large room lit by a chandelier which hung from the high ceiling. The room was spacious but inviting because of the blazing fire in the giant fireplace at the back of the room. There were comfortable looking, high-backed couches grouped about around a few ornately carved mahogany tables. Along one entire wall were multiple shelves filled with dark-leather bound books. It reminded the girls of Giles. "This is the teachers' lounge." He announced.

"Just like at high school!" Buffy decided with a nervous grin as she glanced around the fancy room. "Only in Sunnydale High, our teachers' lounge had plastic chairs and linoleum floors." She joked. Even with her black stiletto boots on, Buffy was enjoying the softness of the thick, crimson carpet beneath her feet.

"Miss Summers," Professor Dumbledore turned to Dawn. "I realize that it may be difficult for you to be a student here while your sister is a teacher, but you must understand that you will need to be treated just as any other student. It may be wise if the other students were not to know about your relation."

"I think Professor Dumbledore is right, Dawn," Buffy agreed and turned to her sister. "Can you keep it a secret that we're sisters?"

"Of course," Dawn nodded. "I'm great with secrets!"

"I will have someone show you to your rooms and you can retire early. Usually the new students would be sorted into their house before dinner; however, since it is so late, for tonight, Miss Summers, you may stay in a separate bedroom, unattached to any particular house." Dawn was staring at the professor a little blankly. "You are familiar with Hogwarts different houses, are you not?"

Dawn nodded slowly, "Yes, I am, kind of, a little anyway." She started becoming a little less certain. "I've heard about them."

Professor Dumbledore walked over to the bookshelves; he seemed to glide in his long emerald green robe. He retrieved a thick book and brought it back to Dawn. "This book is about the history of each of the four houses. It would do you good to understand the differences of these houses before you are assigned to one."

"Oh good, my first homework assignment," Dawn sighed sarcastically.

A tall woman, dressed in a deep violet robe, appeared in the archway.

"This is Professor McGonagall. She is the head of the Gryffindor house." Professor Dumbledore acknowledged the woman.

"I am pleased to have you fill my position while I am away, Miss Summers," Professor McGonagall smiled kindly at Buffy.

"I am filling your position?" Buffy asked. "I'm sorry you're leaving," Buffy wasn't sure what else to say that would be appropriate to the lady that she was replacing.

"Oh, don't be, it is a necessary step under the school's current conditions. I am certain that you will be able to manage Gryffindor well enough, considering your special skills." Professor McGonagall declared as she surveyed the slayer.

"Professor McGonagall's regular classes will be given to Miss Rosenberg, for the time being." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"I hope I won't let you down, Professor McGonagall. I don't really have much experience in teaching, other than a few short weeks back in high school…but I will do my best!" Willow explained nervously but as politely as she could.

"I am sure there will be no problems, Miss Rosenberg." Professor McGonagall turned to Buffy and Dawn. "Miss Summers, both of you, I believe Professor Dumbledore explained the necessity for the younger Miss Summers to spend her night in one of our spare bedrooms..."

"Professors, wouldn't it be easier if you just addressed me as Dawn, instead of Miss Summers, since that could be confusing with my sister?" Dawn asked.

"We're accustomed to addressing our students formally." Professor McGonagall explained. Dawn cut her off again.

"And also, since you've requested that we kept our relations hidden from the rest of the school, how can we manage that if you're calling us by the same name?" Dawn thought that made sense.

"Dawn actually makes a good point, Professors. Since, Professor Dumbledore decided it would be better for us if the students didn't know we were sisters, maybe one of us should use an alias?" Buffy suggested, reiterating her sister's previous statement.

"Perhaps that would be wise for the time being," Professor McGonagall agreed with the Summers girls. "I will let the two of you work that out. Now, it is rather late, so if you three would care to follow me, I will show you to your rooms." The girls bid goodnight to Professor Dumbledore and followed the other professor back down the hallway, down one flight of stairs and up two more, and down another hallway. "This is the female teachers' corridor. Now, Miss Summers, in the future it would be best for you to erase this hallway from your memory. Students are not allowed here."

Dawn nodded, "Of course."

Professor McGonagall continued with her speech. "In the morning, you all will be introduced to the rest of the teachers as well as the students." She stopped at a door near the end of the hallway on the right. "This will be Miss Summers's room and across the hall there will be Miss Rosenberg's quarters." She indicated a door directly across from the one they were standing at. "I will leave you ladies to get yourselves settled in tonight and will send someone for you in the morning. Now, Miss Summers, if you will follow me, I will show you to the room you will be staying in for the night." She started to lead.

"Actually, Professor McGonagall, would it be possible for me to stay with Buffy for tonight?" Dawn asked quietly. "I don't want to sound like a little kid or anything, but this is a strange place for me, and..." She glanced towards her sister who was smiling comfortingly.

"Say no more Miss Summers, I understand completely. You may stay here for tonight, but tomorrow, you must sleep in your own house quarters as a regular student. There will be no special exceptions for you simply because your sister is a Professor." Professor McGonagall smiled considerately at the young girl and then bid them all a farewell as she left down the hallway.


	10. X

_A/N: Again, thanks to everyone for the reviews! They are so encouraging! I'm really busy right now with school, so unfortunately I can't update as often as I'd like, but I hope I'll be able to do a lot more this weekend. To answer the questions of 'spikeywolfie', in Buffyverse, this is set roughly at mid-season six, with a few minor adjustments for my needs. It's pre-wedding for Xander and Anya. Pre-sex with Buffy and Spike. They've never had that sort of relationship, but that doesn't mean that Spike isn't still 'obsessed' with her. And other than that I think you all can figure it out. Tara and Willow are obviously together. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask!! Thanks again!!_

"You don't mind, do you Buffy?" Dawn asked when they were alone.

"Of course not Dawn," Buffy put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "It is kind of scary here. It's like an old haunted castle or something. I'm not sure how comfortable I am sleeping alone here either." She looked at Willow. "Are you going to be okay alone?"

Willow grinned. "Don't worry about me, Buffy! I'm used to these weird magical places!" She blew a kiss to the girls and went into her room.

"Hey Dawn," Buffy let her arm slip to her sister's waist as they entered Buffy's new quarters. "I'm not sure if I had thanked you yet...for coming with me." She was speaking quietly and very sincerely. "It means a lot to me you know. Don't think I'm completely clueless about your feelings in leaving Sunnydale to come here. But I couldn't leave you for who knows how long. You're my little sister," Buffy noticed Dawn's disbelieving stare and stopped her rambling. "Wow! Look at this place! It's...huge!" Buffy exclaimed, changing the subject, as she glanced around her new living area.

"It's awesome!" Dawn agreed.

They had entered an enormous room with walls of a deep crimson and floors of a thick carpet in a matching shade. At the entrance of the room there was a setup of an elegant brown leather couch and a matching oversized chair, around an ornately carved, gold-legged, coffee table. At one side of the room, lining the wall was a large oak desk and beside it was a large bookcase. The other wall held a fireplace, much like the one in the room they had just left, except a little smaller. Past the entrance sitting room, was an open arch, covered by dividing crimson and gold curtains. Pushing aside the thick drapery, let Buffy and Dawn into the bedroom, which was just as exquisite in décor as the front room. A large bed stood at the center of the room, against the back wall. It's canopy drapes were a sheer gold beneath a deeper gold velvet. A wardrobe against the other wall was spacious enough to hold clothes for five people! Beside the closet was a floor-length mirror. On the opposite side of the bedroom was another door which led to the bathroom, complete with a Jacuzzi size tub, only it looked more antique than any bathtub Buffy had ever seen. In the entrance room there had been windows all around the walls, each one covered individually with gold curtains, but in the bedroom there was only one window. It reached to the high ceiling and stopped just a few feet above the floor at a window seat. Buffy was instantly in love with her room.

"Wow! I wish I could stay with you every night!" Dawn exclaimed when they had finished their exploration.

"Yea, but I'm sure yours will be just as nice!" Buffy comforted her jealous sister. "I'm tired, so I'm going to get ready for bed. You probably should too. I don't know how early they're going to want us to get up tomorrow." Buffy looked about for her suitcases but found a note on the door of the wardrobe informing her that everything had already been put away. Dawn's bags were still unpacked by the bed. Both girls quickly changed into their pajamas and climbed into the bed. They had to literally climb because the mattress was so high off of the ground.

"Goodnight Buffy," Dawn reached to turn off the floor lamp that was standing beside the bed.

"Goodnight Dawn," Buffy replied. Her mind was on other things. She really wanted Dawn to understand how much she meant to Buffy. With her short speech earlier, Buffy had hoped to feel better about dragging Dawn to another continent, but she didn't. She felt that everything she had said had had no effect on Dawn at all. She sighed. _I couldn't leave her in Sunnydale! Not with everything that happens there. She wouldn't have been safe! Besides, I didn't want to leave her. _Finally Buffy decided just to speak her mind. "Dawn," she waited for an answer.

"Yea?" Dawn sounded half asleep already.

"I love you." Buffy stated solemnly. "You know that don't you?"

Dawn turned over so she was facing her older sister. "Yea, I know."

Buffy faced Dawn and took her hand. "That's why I couldn't leave you behind. You mean too much to me." Buffy couldn't see much in the dark but she almost thought she saw tears in Dawn's eyes.

"I know, Buffy." Dawn said quietly. "I love you too." She was barely whispering, but her voice was filled with emotion. The girls embraced for almost a minute before releasing each other and turning back to sleep.


	11. XI

_A/N: I've made some changes in Buffyverse time. This story is taking place towards the end of season six, just after Spike leaves Buffy after his attempted rape. He went to find his soul but was recruited at Hogwarts in the process. It's only been a few months since he's left. Buffy's trying to forget all about him and vice versa. Still...don't expect too much in the way of romance between Buffy and Spike. I am a devoted Angel/Buffy fan. (hint, hint) _

"Professor Spike, I don't get it!" One of the young girls repeated the phrase that had been spoken already a dozen times during that class period. Since Spike was not going to teach his class defense with magic, he was focusing all his lessons on physical defense. On this particular morning, Spike was teaching the students self-defense, using some amazing maneuvers, which he had picked up randomly throughout his years. In order to teach the defense, Spike required each student to practice his teachings. Most of the students had trouble figuring out the different moves; however, the girls especially seemed to need special assistance. "Can you show me again how it's done?"

"It's not that bloody difficult, Miss Lewis!" Spike sighed in irritation. He was almost completely oblivious to the forming crushes that were consuming most of his female students. Being as patient as he could possibly manage, Spike repeated his illustration for the girl. "Think you can do it now?"

She made a lame attempt to copy his movements but ended with a pitiful pout. "I just can't seem to get it, Professor. Can you help me, please?"

With another sigh, Spike came around behind the young student, placed one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. "Now, you reach around like this..." He took her arm and stretched it behind her back. "And you step forward with that leg." He patted her leg with his other hand. "And then you just thrust and kick and finish..." She attempted the lunge, but was purposefully unsuccessful and so when she twisted, her leg tangled around Spike's and the toppled together into a very awkward heap on the ground. Spike grunted. "Miss Lewis, you're not even trying!" He tried to untangle himself from her mess of limbs and robes.

"Oh Professor, I am trying, I'm just clumsy, and I've told you before that you can call me Sally." Her fingers latched onto his arm flirtatiously, making it difficult for him to get himself free.

"Sally...Miss Lewis..." Spike corrected himself quickly. "You're not clumsy, you're a bloody idiot." He fiercely took hold of her arm and flipped her off of him. Before he had a chance to stand up, the class was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore's surprise entrance into the dungeon classroom. The old professor was followed closely by the younger Professor Snape.

"Professor Spike!" Snape's deep voice shouted out accusingly when he noticed Spike's compromising position with his student. "What the devil is going on?"

Spike jumped up, ignoring the fawning girl who was more or less clinging to his leg. "Sod off!" He tried to shake her off while staring at the more experienced professors apologetically. She dejectedly removed herself from his leg, but her longing eyes never left his backside. "Look here, these students have got a drive all of their own..."

"Professor, we are not here to judge," Professor Dumbledore interrupted Spike's frantic rambling. "Although, your techniques are...questionable..." The professor lifted a gray eyebrow as he analyzed the girl who was still on her knees.

"What? Don't you trust my teachings?" Spike asked sarcastically. He didn't even trust his own teachings. But he assumed that the old professor had a purpose for putting a vampire in charge of the dark arts defense class, especially a vampire who didn't know a thing about magic.

"Professor Spike..." Professor Dumbledore's voice held warning.

"Was there something you fellas needed?" Spike asked as he returned to his desk. His students were staring in curious shock at the way the rebellious new professor spoke out against the older, and obviously wiser, professors.

"Actually, I wanted to speak with you for a moment." Professor Dumbledore climbed the stairs to Spike's office and waited for him to join him. "Professor Snape will fill in temporarily." Snape moved to the front of the classroom and began to bark out instructions to the students while Spike followed Dumbledore into the office and closed the door.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts while Spike lit a cigarette and balanced on the edge of his desk. "What's on your mind Prof?"

"Spike, I wanted to let you know how grateful I am that you agreed to come here on such short notice..." Professor Dumbledore began.

"Yea, yea, whatever you say, I didn't have much else to do." Spike shrugged. He would have gone anywhere to get away from Sunnydale and the memories that were tied there.

"I have heard some tales of your...unusual teaching techniques."

"Now hold up there...you knew when you hired me that I wouldn't be using magic in my teaching! I don't know what you expected from me, but I'm a vampire, not a professor." Spike dropped his cigarette on the ground and used his heel to grind out the spark. "I'll teach as well as I can, but that's all you can expect..."

"Spike," Professor Dumbledore interrupted him. "I brought you here with full knowledge of what you are and what you are not. I do not expect you to teach the students magic, but it would be best if you refrained from smoking in class..."

"It's that bloody little witch, isn't it?" Spike frowned. "It's Miss Granger. She's so annoying!"

"Please try to behave as a professor, Spike, and not as one of your students." Dumbledore rebuked. "Now, I wanted to reiterate the importance of your keeping your identity of a vampire secret." He headed towards the door.

"Well, duh! I'm not a sodding idiot." Spike shook his head as Dumbledore opened the office door.

"All classes are to be shortened today for an early dinner, in order to introduce a new student as well as a couple of new teachers." Dumbledore informed Spike before leaving. "Please conclude your class within the hour."

"Fine," Spike followed Dumbledore out of the office and gave Snape a sarcastic head up nod before reclaiming his role as teacher. The other two professors left the classroom, leaving Spike alone again with his students. "Where were we?" He asked rhetorically, surveying the monotonous bored gazes on the students' faces. "Right, fine, I'm tired too. Take the rest of class off." Spike returned to his office, leaving all of his students puzzled.

Hermione was bristling, again. "He is by far the worst teacher I have ever had!"


	12. XII

"Are you prepared, ladies?" Professor Dumbledore stood with Buffy and Willow at his side. Both girls nodded nervously and Dumbledore gave a command to someone who opened the large double doors at the opposite end of the room.

A moment later, the large banquet hall was roaring with the lively, somewhat obnoxious, conversations of the assortment of students. As they filed into the room, each student made their way to their usual seats at the long tables, separated by the houses. In only a few minutes, their rambling conversations had developed into a jumble of roaring voices. Willow indiscreetly tried to cover her ears against the annoying juvenile loudness. It had been a while since she had been around so many young people; at least a few years since high school, and even then she hadn't understood the need for youths to jabber on so ridiculously.

When the noise had calmed, Professor Dumbledore began his speech to introduce the new teachers. The students respectfully listened to Dumbledore's announcements, well most of the students. There was one table in particular whose occupants remained talkative and ignorant to Dumbledore's words. Buffy noticed them immediately. When the elder professor was finally finished explaining to the students about the necessary absent of a few teachers, he motioned to the two new teachers. He hadn't told the students any more than absolutely imperative for their sake, which really was nothing more than the obvious fact that a few of the teachers would be missing for an undeclared amount of time.

"This is Miss Rosenberg, your new teacher of Transfiguration." Professor Dumbledore acknowledged Willow. She nodded shyly to the crowded room of students and nervously accepted their appropriate applause. "And this is Miss Summers, the new headmistress of the Gryffindor house." Buffy stepped forward, just as insecure as Willow. "Please make them feel welcome." The students clapped routinely while the new teachers continued to stand awkwardly at the front of the room. "Perhaps the professors would like to say a few words before I continue." Dumbledore turned to the girls. Willow quickly pushed Buffy forward.

It was a nerve-racking experience. In fact, even with all her years of slaying, Buffy decided that this moment very possibly ranked highest in terrifying. She was standing in front of a room full of magically talented students who were clearly judging her in every aspect. She felt as though she may have well been naked. Luckily, the students were all respectfully silent. She doubted if she could have bared it if they had been blatantly chattering about her. If there was anything she couldn't handle, it was being the object of gossip.

"I am so honored that Professor Dumbledore has given me this opportunity to come here and work with all of you...umm...gifted students." Buffy fumbled through her unplanned speech. "I know I cannot replace Professor McGonagall in any way, but I honestly hope to at least be able to measure up to her qualifications and not to disappoint any of you." She smiled kindly, keeping her hands clasped tightly behind her back so none of the students could see her trembling. As she stepped back to her seat, Willow took her hand comfortingly.

Dumbledore looked at the redhead but she shook her head. "Professor Rosenberg seems to have nothing to say and so I shall continue." He turned to an older student who obediently brought forward a very old looking black hat. "Along with these two new professors, Hogwarts also welcomes a new student. Though this is her first year at Hogwarts, she will be joining the fifth years as an experienced witch." A murmur rumbled through the curious students and Dumbledore had to wait for quiet before he continued. "Dawn Sutten, please come up here." The students again began to murmur as a tall brunette made her way to the front of the room. Following the old professor's instructions, she sat on a chair set up on a platform and waited patiently and silently as the professor placed the peculiar hat on her head.

"Hmm..." a deep, grumbling voice spoke from the old hat. Dawn and the two new professors jumped in surprise. "I can't say I'm surprised. Quite expected actually." It was silent again and Dawn started growing a little anxious. Then it suddenly spoke again, this time louder and more definite. "Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled and removed the hat from her head while the occupants at one long table erupted in applause.

"You may join your house, Miss Sutten." Dumbledore motioned Dawn towards the cheering table and she scurried over to join the other Gryffindor students. "That is all of the announcements for this evening. Enjoy your meal."

Buffy and Willow ate at the front of the room with the other professors. "I hope Dawn is okay." Buffy whispered to Willow. The redhead nodded in agreement and watched the young Summers with concern.

"Hey," Dawn was pleased to see that she would be in the same house as the boys she had met at the train station. She smiled and slid onto the long stone bench beside Harry.

"Hullo!" Harry grinned. "I'm glad you're in Gryffindor."

"Yea, me too I guess. I mean I don't really understand this whole house thing, but I'm glad that I'm with you..." Dawn blushed when she realized what she had said. "I mean...I'm glad that I know someone..."

Harry nodded. "I'm glad you're with me too."

Ron, who was seated directly across the table from Dawn, leaned over to greet her. "I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts and Harry and I will be sure to show you around!"

The girl seated next to Ron was frowning. She pushed back a thick piece of her curly brown hair and joined the conversation. "So, how experienced are you?"

Dawn blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Dumbledore said you were an experienced witch. So how experienced are you?" She waited with an arched eyebrow.

"Umm..." Dawn didn't know how to answer the impertinent girl. She wasn't very experienced at all. She really wasn't sure why Dumbledore had lied about her skills.

"Hermione, stop being a pain." Harry scolded the girl before Dawn had a chance to answer. "Leave Dawn alone."

The girl, Hermione, rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her meal. Dawn turned to Harry and spoke quietly enough for only him to hear. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Harry smiled again. Dawn was beginning to like his smile. "Perhaps after supper, you'd like for me to show you around a bit."

"That would be..." Dawn was cut off as the banquet hall's heavy doors were thrown open. They swung into the walls with an echoing bang. All eyes turned to the doorway where the mysterious Professor Spike was standing, dressed in his usual attire of black leather and a cigarette clenched between his lips.

"Sorry to be late..." He waved casually to the group and started walking towards the front of the room but stopped halfway. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open; his cigarette fell to the floor. "Bloody hell!" His eyes were focused on the slayer.


	13. XIII

"What the hell are you doing here slayer?" Spike flicked his cigarette onto the floor, leaving it behind for a student to grind out the still burning end. He stormed down the table-lined aisle until he reached the steps leading up to the platform at the front of the room.

"Spike?" Buffy stared in shock as he stood in front of her, only a few feet away. "What the hell are you doing here?" She tossed the question right back at him and for a minute they both stood still and silent just staring at each other. Someone had to say something. Every single eye in the very large hall was fixed on the two professors. Buffy felt as though she were about to pass out and Spike felt like killing something. Finally someone took the bold initiative and spoke up. It wasn't the fierce slayer and it wasn't the ferocious vampire. It was the timid but powerful Wicca.

"Spike, what're you doing here, now?" Willow gently pulled Buffy back a few feet.

"I'm a professor here." Spike's voice took an almost smug tone for a moment but then his face melted into a scowl. "Why do I feel like the old guy got us tangled up in a bloody setup?" He turned his glare pointedly at Dumbledore.

The old professor shook his head solemnly. "Professors, please excuse retire this conversation to the lounge. Students, finish your meal and then please dismiss yourselves to your dormitories." Dumbledore frowned at the two professors and motioned for them to follow him and the other professors. Willow tagged slowly behind.

Buffy and Spike walked beside each other. They were both obvious tense and they couldn't stop glancing at each other uncomfortably. The walk to the teacher's lounge seemed endless and so many times Buffy wanted to break down and scream or cry or something, anything to make all the terrible nerves in her stomach stop knotting. Finally they arrived. Dumbledore led the way into the room and waited for the professors to each find seats before beginning his explanation. Buffy was not exactly in the mood to have a discussion with her ex-sex-partner in front of a room full of magically powerful strangers.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything, but, umm, could Spike and I maybe talk alone?" Buffy asked meekly.

"I want you both to understand why I have brought you here." Dumbledore silenced her with his simple statement in his gentle but commanding presence.

"Okay," Buffy responded and sat obediently on the edge of a couch. Spike stayed standing, leaning against the wall for balance.

"I am aware of the past between you, Miss Summers, and err...Mr. Spike." Dumbledore stared pointedly at the two. "I am also aware of what you are Miss Summers, as well as what you are Mr. Spike."

Spike cleared his throat and interrupted. "Alright, first off, enough with all this Mister business. I'm not a bloody Mister. I'm Spike, got it? Just Spike."

"God Spike, could you be anymore consumed with yourself? You're so disruptive. Shut up already." Buffy shook her head in frustration.

Dumbledore waited for the two to end their spat before continuing. "I brought you both here because our school is in a great need of the expert strength and skill the two of you contain." He now shifted his focus from the two of them to encompass the entire group of professors. "Something is coming. Something is rising. I am not sure, as of yet, what it will be when it arrives, but it will be bad. It will be dangerous. It will be one of the most horrible things any of us have ever encountered."

"You sound like Giles! Were you a watcher in a previous life or something?" Buffy interrupted without thinking.

"Now who's the disruptive one?" Spike remarked snidely.

Buffy realized that she had rudely interrupted the old professor and she quickly apologized. He continued with his dramatic speech. "Mr. Giles recommended the both of you to me, as well as Miss Rosenberg for her magical strength." He glanced at the redhead who was beaming from the compliment. "I need you all to be prepared for whatever may happen. I do not want the students to have any cause for worry. Do you understand?" Dumbledore waited for everyone's nod to assure him. "Alright, you are dismissed. I would like to speak with Miss Summers and...Spike...for a few moments alone." The professors began filing out of the room. "You may remain if you wish, Miss Rosenberg." Willow glanced at Buffy who nodded and she stayed seated.

"What's up, Prof?" Spike pulled a cigarette from an inside pocket in his jacket and lit it with a candle that decorated a side table.

"For the two of you to assist with the arriving danger, you must be able to abide together in this school harmoniously. Whatever has passed between the two of you previously, you must move past it in order to dissolve any possible tension that could exist. I do not want the students to know anything about your prior lives." Dumbledore turned to Spike. "Especially you, Spike. I do not want the students to know that you are a vampire."

"Fine." Spike shrugged. "Are we done here?"

"One more thing," Dumbledore continued. "Within the next couple weeks, there may be a few more professors leaving and new professors joining us. I need for all three of you to be flexible in teaching arrangements during this time."

"Professor, can I ask why so many Professors are leaving so suddenly. And also, why are the students not allow to know?" Willow asked carefully.

"That is all I have to say this evening. You may retire to your quarters now." Dumbledore opened the door abruptly and stood aside to allow them to leave. Spike exited immediately while Buffy and Willow more slowly stood and left the room, nodding goodnight to Professor Dumbledore on their way.

"Well..." Willow didn't know what to say after that long lecture. The girls glanced down the hallway and could see Spike just turning around the corner. He was obviously in a hurry to get away from them. "That was..."

Buffy sighed. "Awkward."


	14. XIV

"Well, that was odd." Harry broke the strange silence that had fallen over the group after the professors had left.

"Yea, that was a bit peculiar," Hermione agreed with a frown settling over her face. "I wonder what their connection is. I mean, it's obvious that they know each other. It would be interesting to discover how..."

"Hermione, stop right there." Ron interupted the scheming girl. "The lives of our professors are absolutley none of our business! Can't you just leave well enough alone?"

"Why should I?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "If we don't explore for ourselves, we'll never learn anything! The professors don't tell us anything, and you know that I can't just let something like this pass without investigating." She laughed. "I'm curious. I can't help it!"

Harry turned to Dawn to give an explanation. "Hermione tends to go about poking her nose in places she shouldn't. She has to know everything. She really detests being clueless about something that could be important. She also tends to get us into a lot of trouble with her curiosity." Harry was grinning but Dawn was not sharing in his fun mood.

Hermione shook her head. "Like you don't usually volunteer to accompany me in my research." She glanced briefly at Dawn and then stared pointedly at the two boys. "Anyway, who's in?"

"In?" Ron questioned. "Oh no...you don't actually mean...you're not really going to...Hermione!"

"What? I want to know what's going on with the professors! Haven't you noticed how strange everyone's been behaving lately? And now with new professors and some of the old ones leaving...I'm confused! I have to know what's going on. Besides, Professor Spike obviously has some sort of history with the new Gryffindor headmistress. I want to know everything." Hermione smiled. "I have to..."

"No!" Dawn spoke up suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione frowned at Dawn's unexpected exclamation.

Dawn bit her lip and wished she could retract her statement. "I mean...umm...you shouldn't bother the professors. I'm sure their lives are very personal." Dawn was rambling, trying to cover up her accidental blunder. "I mean...I don't think they'd like a bunch of students nosing around in their personal pasts." The three students were staring at her like she was crazy. "I'm serious guys, even professors have rights to privacy."

"Dawn, calm down," Harry tried to slow Dawn's craziness. "Hermione would never be disrespectful to the teachers. She cares too much about what they think of her."

Ron nodded. "Sure, she just wants to find out what's going on."

"Whatever, I just don't think you guys should bug the teachers." Dawn filled her big-mouth with a large bite of chicken.

Hermione took advantage of the new girl's silence. "Alright, I've got to give you a bit of slack, considering you are new here and everything, but still, it might do you a bit of good to listen to me for a minute." She smiled with sarcastic sweetness. "Finding things out is what I do, and I never get in trouble...not often anyway, and when I do get into trouble, I get myself out of it just fine. I don't need a new goody-goody like you telling me what to do."

"Whoa there, slow down motor mouth." Dawn shook her head defensively. "I didn't mean for you to take offense, Hermione. I would never want to start off on a bad foot with any of my new classmates..." She sighed and tried to collect her thoughts. "Okay, let me try again..."

"Maybe you both should just let it go." Harry suggested slowly. "Everyone's finishing their dinner. Can you girls try and get along, please?" He stood up. "Let's show Dawn the Gryffindor quarters." Harry waited for both of the girls to nod and then he led the way out of the room and down the hall towards the stairways. Dawn stepped up beside Harry and Ron quickly took his place on the other side of her. Hermione was left trailing sulkily behind them.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Dawn whispered to the boys.

"Aw, don't worry about her." Harry didn't worry about Hermione hearing him. "She's very finicky about her choice of friends. She's sort of a snob too." He grinned when he glanced over her shoulder and noticed Hermione scowling at him.

"I'm not a snob!" Hermione whined.

Ron leaned close to Dawn and whispered in her ear. "Actually, she's sort of a brat too!"

Dawn glanced over her shoulder and noticed Hermione's scowl had melted into a slight look of sadness. She stopped following them suddenly and turned and ran the other way. "Am I wrong, or do you guys not like her very much?"

Harry looked back in time to see Hermione disappearing around the corner. "Oh no, Dawn, it's not that at all!" Harry looked to Ron for some help. He just shrugged and so Harry had to continue on his own. "Hermione is our best friend. She really is. It just wouldn't be normal if we didn't give her a hard time every now and then. She knows we're just joking." Harry paused at the top step of one of the marble staircases. "Hold on, it's switching directions."

"It's what?" Dawn looked around Harry's shoulder and gasped when she noticed the swinging staircases. "What's it doing?"

"The staircases change randomly. It's rather annoying actually." A few seconds later the staircases settled and Harry continued. "You have to be careful around the stairs because they don't exactly give warning to when they're going to change."

Dawn nodded. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Dawn followed closely behind Harry, nervously glancing down at the steps as if afraid that they were going to change again.

"Here we are." Ron announced.

Dawn frowned. "Here we are where?" She looked up at a huge painting hanging on the wall in front of them. The hallway dead-ended and Dawn didn't see a door anywhere.

"Caput Draconis," Harry spoke loudly and suddenly the painting swung open revealing a hidden passageway.

Dawn gasped. "Now, that's cool!"

"Passwords change randomly too, you'll learn them all eventually." Ron informed her as they stepped through the created space in the wall. Harry continued leading the way down the newly revealed hallway until they came to a large, open room.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower." Harry grinned at Dawn's dazzled expression as she stared at the enourmous room.


	15. XV

"Willow, what am I supposed to do now?" Buffy whined when she and Willow were alone in her room.

"What do you mean?" Willow stretched out on the bed with an innocent expression on her face.

"Will..." Buffy frowned. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She changed into her pajamas and plopped on the bed beside Willow. "How could Giles trick me into coming here!"

"Buffy, I don't think Giles tricked you at all."

"He had to know that Spike was going to be here, I mean Giles and Professor Dumbledore are like friends or something, aren't they?" Buffy pulled her hair up out of her face. "After everything that I went through with Spike last year...and now...I mean...I don't know what I mean." She shook her head. "I just don't know how I can teach here with Spike! I mean with everything that he's done..." She buried her head in a pillow.

"I really don't think that Giles would have purposefully sent you here if he knew Spike would be here. I mean, he knows about the past between you two, and you know how much Giles cares about you. You're like his daughter! He'd never want to make things difficult for you, trust me Buffy." Willow started massaging her friend's back. "I honestly believe that he sent you here simply beacuse Professor Dumbledore needed you, or us."

"Yea, you're probably right." Buffy sighed. "But still, how am I supposed to ignore Spike if we're both here working together?" Buffy was becoming frantic. "This is too much for even me to handle."

"Buffy, I know it seems impossible now, but I"m sure you will figure out a way to make this work with Spike! It's obviously important for us to be here." Willow grinned. "You're the slayer, Buffy, you're like wonder woman or something! I have absolute faith in your ability to succeed here!"

Buffy rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Willow stop, you sound like Giles!"

"Is that a compliment or..." Willlow shrugged. "Oh well, I'm tired anyway. I think I'm going to go to bed. We start classes tomorrow and I don't want to fall asleep while teaching!"

"Yea, good point. I'm not really sure what Professor Dumbledore expects me to do tomorrow. I guess I'll have to find him in the morning and talk to him." Buffy hugged her friend. "Goodnight Willow. I'll see you tomorrow." She waited as Willow left the room. As soon as the redhead had closed the door, Buffy leapt off her bed determinely.

_If Professor Dumbledore won't tell me what's going on, them I'm sure as hell going to figure it out somehow on my own. _She pulled a sweatshirt over her head, covering the tank top she was wearing and hurried to the door. _I have to talk to him. It's the only way I can understand. I've been through too much for that bastard. He's not going to screw up my experience here too. _Buffy hurried to the door and quietly opened it and crept out into the hallway. After making sure that Willow's bedroom lights were definitely off, Buffy continued down the hallway towards the strange staircase. Her barefeet made it easy for Buffy to make her way silently down the stone steps and corridors. She made it all the way to the staircase leading down to the dungeon classrooms without making noise. Just as she stepped on the first stair, she heard footsteps shuffling down the dark corridor behind her. _Who the hell would wander around the hallways so late at night? _She frowned as she realized that was exactly what she was doing. _Other than me. _She added to her thoughts. Before the stranger had a chance to catch her outside of her room, she wasn't sure if that was permitted or not but she didn't want to take chances, Buffy ran down the stairs as noislessly as possible. When she reached the Dark Arts classroom she stopped, suddenly unsure of what she had actually come down there for. _Why am I here? I can't just go and talk to him! What if he's not here? What if he doesn't want to see me, of course he won't want to see me, but what if he gets mad...oh maybe I should just go back up to my room and forget about Spike..._Before she had a chance to change her mind she heard the same shuffling footsteps coming down the stairs. She quickly opened the door to the classroom and slipped into the darkness, closing the door securely.

"Hello?" She called out quietly into the vast darkness of the room. No one answered. Buffy noticed a crack of light shining from the closed door at the top of the stairs at the other end of the classroom. As she slowly made her way towards the short staircase, Buffy started getting nervous again. _I should leave. _She told herself over and over. She had just about convinced herself too when the door to the lighted room suddenly opened and Spike stood in the doorway illuminated by the glow of the room's light.

"Slayer," He growled. "What are you doing here?"

She stayed at the foot of the stairs hesitantly. "Umm...actually, I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe I should just go..." She stayed still though. They stared at each other, neither one knowing what to say. After everything she had been through with Spike in the past, Buffy was a little frightened about being alone with him again. Spike was actually feeling guilty about how he had treated her last time they were together and he was afraid that she would never forgive him, as she shouldn't.

"Buffy..." Spike spoke quietly. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. "I didn't mean...I..."

"Spike, please don't..." Buffy sighed. "I'm not here to talk about the past. I need to talk to you about the present. I want to talk about right now. What's going to happen with us here together?"

"What do you mean?" Spike stepped back into the room and motioned for Buffy to follow him.

"Spike, we're both here at Hogwarts, for some reason which I'm not really sure about yet, and we're going to have to get along together without any complications. I don't care about what happened between us back in Sunnydale. That's all in my past now. Professor Dumbledore obviously needs us for something huge, so I think it's important for us to stay sane." She paused to catch her breath. "In order for me to stay sane I can't have tension between us! So, can we please just forget about everything that we've been through together..."

"Buffy..." He tried to interupt her.

"No Spike, it's not your turn yet." Buffy continued ranting. "For however long we're required to be here, I think it would be best if the students did not know anything about us. In fact, it may be best if we acted as though we met for the first time here at Hogwarts and we have no history. Okay?"

Spike hesitated to answer. "Is it my turn now?" He waited for her sarcastic eye roll before continuing. "Buffy, before I'm able to act like we have no past, I have to make sure that everything's settled. I know you say that it's behind you but I'm having a bloody difficult time putting it behind me." He cast his eyes down towards the floor, unable to look at her. "Before I left Sunnydale, Buffy, I behaved terribly. I did things that I am ashamed to even talk about now." Spike faltered for the words he was trying to express. "I feel bloody stupid for what I'm going to say, but...do you think you'll ever forgive me, slayer?"

Buffy turned away from him while she answered. "Spike, last year was a...a mistake. I never should have let things go as far as they did. Whatever we had...or whatever we did...none of it matters anymore. That's all over." She cleared her throat and turned around; her face held no expression. "I've put it all behind me and it'd be best for you to do the same."

"So does that mean you've forgiven me..."

"It means that I'm trying to forget about it." Buffy summarized. "That's all that I'm saying."

Spike shrugged and reached into a drawer in his large desk and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "Fine. It's forgotten." He stuck a bud in his mouth and lit the end with his lighter. "Is that all slayer?"

Buffy stared at him for a minute and then she nodded. "Yea, that's all." With a frustrated sigh, Buffy hurriedly left Spike's office and practically ran through the dark classroom all the way to the door. Before she reached for the doorknob she turned back to look at Spike. He was standing in the doorway of his office watching her but when she turned around he stepped back inside his office and shut the door with a loud slam. _That's all I wanted to say Spike. _


	16. XVI

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Ron shook his friend awake. Harry pulled a pillow over his head and tried to the persisten redhead. "Harry, don't do this to me now. I've got to talk to you! It's bloody important!"

"What is it, Ron?" Harry growled, finally giving up trying remain asleep. He rolled over and glared at Ron.

Ron sat back on the end of the bed and started talking. "Remember what we were talking about earlier? About girlfriends and all..."

"Oh no, not that again!" Harry cringed and wished he could fall back asleep.

"Anyway, I was just thinking about..."

"Ron, look," Harry sat up and switched on the light on his bedside table. "I know that you're upset about your 'lack of experience' or whatnot, but I'm not really in the mood for this. There's no way that I can thikn of to help you, so I really don't see what good it would do for you to talk to me about it...all the time."

Ron didn't let Harry's pessimism bring him down. He needed to talk to his best friend and he was going to no matter what. Ron was definitely in a stubborn mood. "So I was thinking about the new girl..."

"Dawn?" Ron suddenly had Harry's full attention. The truth was that ever since Harry had first met Dawn at the train station, he couldn't help feeling a little interested in her. To hear Ron talking about her now made Harry feel a little jealous. "What about Dawn?"

"Well...she's sweet and kind of attractive...well to be quite honest, I find her very attractive!" Ron grinned. "Do you think maybe...do you think I'd have a chance with her?"

Harry hesitated. "Umm...sure Ron, I don't see why not." He frowned. _What about me? Would she really like Ron? What if I want her to like me! _He was panicking now and Ron hadn't even noticed because he had been too busy plotting a way to get Dawn interested in him.

By the time the boys were dressed and on their way down to breakfast they were both still completely lost in thought concerning the new female addition to their school. Of course since they were so wrapped up in their own thoughts, neither boy realized one another's feelings. When they entered the banquet hall together, both immediately began searching the mass for the new student. She was sitting at the Gryffindor's table, looking very uncomfortable, sandwiched between Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George. The second they spotted her, Ron and Harry practically ran towards her.

"Good morning Dawn!"

"Hullo Dawn!"

The boys both spoke at the same time when they reached the table. Ron and Harry gave each other strange frowns and then turned their attention quickly back to Dawn.

"Hey boys," Dawn greeted them both with an uncertain smile. "Ron, you're brothers have just been catching me up on all their infamousy here at Hogwarts." She giggled at the redheaded twins.

Ron rolled his eyes. "George, Fred, buggar off. She doesn't need the two of you bothering her on her first day."

"They're not bothering me." Dawn assured the worried younger brother. "They're kind of entertaining actually." She laughed as the twins started squabbling about something or another, she had missed the specific topic.

"Hey, could you move on down a bit Fred?" Ron nudged his brother away from Dawn, suddenly a little protective over the girl. Fred didn't budge though. He obviously couldn't care less that his brother was crushing on the new girl, then again he didn't know, and that was exactly how Ron wanted it to stay. However, he also wanted to sit by Dawn.

Harry was somewhat more successful than his friend in conquering the seat beside the adorable brunette. "Hey George, would you mind if I squeezed in here? There was something important I wanted to talk to Dawn about." George complied immediately and scooted down the long bench allowing Harry enough room to sit.

Dawn turned to him with a welcoming smile. "What did you want to talk to me about Harry?"

He hesitated. "Umm...I...well..."

"What's the matter Harry? Cat got your tongue?" Hermione suddenly spoke up from the opposite side of the table. Neither of the boys had noticed her presence but she had obviously been noticing theirs and their competitive seating arrangements. Ron was currently sitting on the other side of his brother, away from Dawn. He was sulking most horribly too, every other second glancing over at Harry with a sour glare. _Why does he get to sit next to Dawn? I wanted to sit by her! I trusted him! He knows that I like her so why would he sit there? Wait...Harry doesn't...no he couldn't...oh buggar. If Harry likes her then it would be pointless for me to even try. I'd have no chance against him..._

"Ron!" Fred had been trying to get his brother's attention for almost a minute. "What's on your mind little brother?" He grinned and Ron knew that his older brother had figured out his secret crush.

"Oh shut it!" Ron scowled. He returned his attention to Dawn and tried to figure out where their conversation had gone since he had gotten lost in his thoughts. They were talking about classes and Ron assumed that Harry had resolved his lack-of-words issue.

"Have we got all the same classes then?" Hermione was asking. Her voice was shaky and her eyes were bulging. Ron was afraid that she would explode if Dawn answered affirmatively.

"It looks like it." Dawn answered, somewhat hesitantly. When she noticed Hermione's horrified stare Dawn quickly added, "Don't worry, I'll do my best to stay out of your way."

Hermione rolled her eyes and appeared to focus all of her attention on her food. "It's bad enough that we've got to be roommates." She muttered to herself, but everyone around her heard.

Dawn sighed and tried to ignore the snobby girl sitting across from her.

"Don't worry about Hermione, Dawn," Harry whispered in her ear. "She'll come around. She's probably just worried that you might earn better grades than her."

Dawn laughed. "I doubt that could be possible! I don't exactly pride myself on my grades."

"Then I'm sure you two will get along eventually." Harry decided.


	17. XVII

"Oh my god! I don't know if I can handle this," Dawn whined during the brief moment she managed to speak with Buffy in passing in the hall, after her first day of classes had ended. The students had one spare hour before dinner. During free time, students usually took advantage of the opportunity to explore outdoors. Dawn, however, needed to see her sister and was grateful to find her without any others around.

"Did something happen today, Dawn?" Buffy asked with sudden concern.

Dawn shrugged, "Nothing particular, but I just feel so out of place here! I'm not a witch Buffy!" She sighed.

"Dawn, I know you're not a born witch, but you do have some experience. Besides, you used to be the Key, that's more than any students here can say, I'm sure." Buffy grinned and hugged her sister comfortingly. "If you are feeling inferior in your magical experience, I'm sure you could convince Willow to help you after classes."

Dawn thought about the suggestion and then nodded. "How was your first day, Buffy?"

Buffy hesitated, "Umm, uneventful." She lied, turning her eyes away from her sister.

"What about Spike?" Dawn knew Buffy's facial emotions too well. "Have you talked to him yet?" Buffy nodded but didn't answer. "Well?" Dawn pressed. "Why is he here? Did you know he was going to be here?"

"No, I didn't know he was going to be here, but he is." Buffy shrugged. "Professor Dumbledore recruited him, same as me and Willow. There's nothing we can do about it, so we'll just have to pretend he's not here." She nodded, trying to convince herself.

Dawn was skeptical but didn't bother her sister any more about the subjects. She could tell when Buffy didn't want to talk about something and this was definitely one of those times. "Okay, we can try, I guess."

"So, have you made any friends yet?" Buffy changed the subject as the sisters began strolling down the corridor towards the library.

Dawn shrugged. "Well, you remember the two boys we met on the train, right?" Buffy nodded. "Yea, they're kind of my friends I guess." She sighed. "They're both a little strange but they're nice so I guess I'm lucky. I do wish I had a good girl friend though, someone close who I really got along with."

"Aren't there any girls in your house that you could become friends with?" Buffy worried for her sister's happiness. After all, she had uprooted Dawn from her home, without her permission, and taken her away from everything familiar and forced Dawn to become part of Buffy's own commitment in a foreign country.

"Well there's this girl in my house, actually she's my roommate, and she's friends with Ron and Harry," Dawn paused. "But she doesn't like me, like at all!"

"How could that be?" Buffy frowned. "Why wouldn't she like you? Did you do something to make her not like you?"

Dawn shook her head. "Umm…I don't think so. I mean I had barely even said 'hello' to her when she started being a complete snob towards me!"

"Well, Dawn, maybe you should try and talk to her. You know, ask her if there's a reason for her snobbery." Buffy suggested. "I think it's unusual for you to have enemies, Dawn." They reached the library doors and their conversation had to end because of the presence of other students. As they stepped through the doors, Buffy waved to Dawn and Dawn blew her back a kiss as they parted their separate ways into the depths of bookshelves.


	18. XVIII

"Miss Summers," Professor Dumbledore addressed Buffy from his seat behind his desk. "You have been most helpful this past week. I am certain Professor McGonagall would be very proud of you."

Buffy beamed from the praise. "I haven't really done all that much, Professor."

"Well, just being available for anything I request of you is very helpful. And I do wish I would not have to ask you this, however, we have unfortunately lost another professor here and we are in need of your teaching services." Dumbledore leaned forward. "We are currently in need of a teacher for History of Magic. I do hope you understand the importance of your addition to our school."

Buffy nodded solemnly. "Of course, it would be my honor to teach here at Hogwarts." She paused nervously. "I only hope I will measure up to your expectations of my teaching."

"I trust you will do well, Miss Summers." Dumbledore stood and led Buffy to the door. Buffy nodded with a smile and started to leave the office. "Thank you for your flexibility, Professor Summers."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." Buffy left his office in a daze. _He wants me to teach? I've never taught anything before! What if I screw something up?_ She started panicking as she headed back towards her room.


	19. XIX

_Author__'__s note:__ I have received a few comments about Hermione__'__s bad attitude. Understandable. She is being a little irritating__…__trust me, it__'__s all part of my plan. She__'__ll come around! I like Hermione, I really do! Please stick with the story and don__'__t dislike it just because of her temporary moodiness. Also, at the moment only Willow and Buffy are at Hogwarts but soon, more Scoobies will be joining. _

"Good morning everyone," Buffy greeted her new class of students the following morning. A roomful of empty faces stared back at her greeting and her hands started shaking out of nervousness. _This is far worse than any of the demons I've faced._ "Alright, well, I can see you're all still asleep." She tried to laugh to lighten up the room but the students remained still. "Okay moving on...so I know you were all introduced to me last week, but I've never been your teacher so just to make sure you all remember, I'm umm...Professor Summers, I suppose." She hesitated. "Well, eventually I hope to learn each of your names but for now, I'll just have to make do." She cleared her throat and searched through Professor Binns' desk, hoping to find some sort of lesson plan. All she could find was a rather extensive collection of Giles-looking books and a few quill pens. _Okay, how am I going to manage this one? Oh, I know! I'll pretend like I'm Giles! Hmm...Giles...old, british, stuffy...okay so I'll just have to fake it I guess. _"I'm not exactly sure what you have been learning about this last week, but today you are going to be learning about something that I happen to be rather, umm, passionate about...vampires. Instantly the room broke their bored silent streak and began chattering about her proposed topic. Buffy was glad that they seemed at least interested in the subject, but also unsure how to reacquire their concentration.

Before she had a chance to bring back the order to her classroom, Buffy was interupted by the door slowly opening and her young sister slipping into the room as if she were trying to avoid being noticed. Dawn crept along the back wall, weaving between the tables to her seat in the third row beside Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes at the new student's tardiness. "Surprise, surprise," She muttered sarcastically under her breath. Dawn frowned at Hermione's endless sarcasm and turned her attention to the front. When she noticed the new teacher she gasped.

Buffy lifted an eyebrow toward her sister. "I'm glad you could join us, Miss..." She hesitated purposefully and approached Dawn.

"Umm...Dawn Sutten." Dawn answered dumbfoundly.

"Right, Miss Sutten, I expect you will not be making late arrival a habit, because I will not tolerate it." Buffy crossed her arms and stared ominously at her sister who seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh at Buffy's attempt at professionalism. Buffy had to move away from her sister before either of them blew their covers.

"Alright, moving on..." Before she had another chance to return to her lessons, Buffy was again interupted, this time by the classroom doors being thrown open and banging against the wall from the force. She glanced up and gasped as Spike stormed into the room.

"I don't care what I said earlier, Slayer," He strode speedily down the center aisle of the classroom, his duster billowed behind him like a dark cloud carrying his rage. "It's not forgotten! I can't forget it like that!" He was coming closer to her desk and achieving all the stares from the students. "I don't care what you said, but that wasn't bloody all we've got to say!"

Buffy glanced around the classroom nervously. She noted that all the drapes were pulled over the classroom windows and was thankful for that, so that Spike didn't burst into flames admidst his rage, but she also noted the confused stares from the students and worried what might be going throught their young, innovative minds. "_Professor _Spike, I really don't think this is the appropriate time or place for this conversation." Buffy declared firmly. Dawn was glaring at Spike and Buffy realized how angry her sister was after everything that Spike had put their family through.

"Don't give me shit, Buffy!" Spike reached the desk and stopped only an inch away from the slayer. "I've been through enough for you."

The students had stopped simply staring and were now whispering loudly amongst themselves. Buffy could pick up a couple of the whispered phrases, they were mostly the same...

"What do you think they're talking about?" One student asked another.

The reply was: "I think they know each other! They act like they used to be in love, or at least in a relationship!"

Buffy frowned and knew she had to stop this confrontation with Spike before the students learned too much about the slayer's history. "Spike, go into my office," Buffy motioned to the door behind her desk. "I'll be there in a minute and we can talk then." She had lowered her voice so that the students could not hear her.

Spike frowned but at least lowered his voice. "I cannot let you forgive me that easily Buffy." Instead of going into her office he turned and started walking away from her and out of the classroom. "I don't deserve it." He exclaimed and left the classroom, slamming the door shut behind his exit.

"Well..." Buffy didn't know how to return to the class after that interuption. "So...does everyone know Professor Spike?" She nervously laughed. The students though, didn't laugh. They were all still staring at Buffy with very confused but very curious faces. "Okay, well let's get back to our lessons." Buffy tried to refocus the students' attentions but for the most part they prefered to talk amongst themselves about Spike's strange appearance.

"See, it's events like this that make me curious!" Hermione whispered pointedly at Dawn.

Dawn sighed. "I still think that our professors deserve their privacy!" She was especially worried for her sister's privacy. Dawn wasn't sure how much Dumbledore wanted to keep hidden about the slayer's true past, but Dawn was certain that the students shouldn't have any knowledge about Spike and Buffy's unusual relationship.

"When you have been here as long as I have I'm sure you'll think differently." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Lessons are all well and good, but after a while they can get rather boring and how else are we to amuse ourselves if not with someone else's life?"

Ron and Harry, who were sitting at the table in front of the girls, turned around and joined their conversation. "Hermione, I know you're curious about all this, but since when has your curiosity taken priority over your studies?" Harry questioned with confused interest.

Hermione shrugged and remained silent.


	20. XX

"I've got to say, Ron," Harry addressed his friend as they lounged in front of the fire in their commons room that evening. "Hermione has been acting so strange lately. I do think something has happened to her this summer!"

"She is behaving a bit stranger than usual," Ron agreed. "Not that I've paid her much notice, not with Dawn around." He grinned. "Harry I think I'm falling in love."

"Ron you don't even know what love is!"

"Oh, and you do?" Ron laughed. "Anyhow, I have decided to try."

"Try what?" Harry asked.

"Try and get her interested in me!" Ron explained. "I thought we'd been over this! My god Harry, sometimes I feel as if I'm talking to air! Do you ever listen to me?"

"Of course I do Ron," Harry replied automatically. Of course right now he wasn't exactly listening, because at that moment Dawn had entered the commons room and she was heading towards them. _I wonder if she truly would like Ron. I mean, of course, he isn't all that bad, but _I _am Harry Potter, I'm sort of famous! Wouldn't she prefer a celebrity of sorts instead of _himHarry wasn't really considering how selfish his thoughts were at the moment. It didn't occur to him that maybe Dawn had never heard of "Harry Potter".

"Hullo Dawn, we were just talking about you!" Ron grinned when he noticed her presence.

"Oh really? Anything interesting?" Dawn joked as she joined Harry on the couch.

"Umm...no...not really..." Ron faltered nervously. He had been sitting on the thick rug but as soon as Dawn had sat on the couch he jumped up and sat next to her. Dawn frowned at his sudden relocation and he quickly started talking again. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you since dinner!"

"Oh, I've been around," Dawn shrugged. She couldn't exactly tell them that she had been creeping around the school in search of her sister trying to find out what was going on with Spike. She hadn't found any of the teachers and so she had not learned anything about her sister's confusing relationship with the rebellious vampire. "In the library, you know."

"Oh, well that's entertaining!" Ron remarked sarcastically.

"It can be!" Dawn retorted. "Then again, you don't really seem to be the studious type, so I guess you don't spend all that much time in the library!" Dawn meant to tease. Ron was easy for her to tease. He took things so personally. He amused her. Harry was more serious, but in many ways Dawn found him to be much more interesting.

"Shut up!" Ron whined. "I do study! I'm just not a nerd, like some people!" He grinned at her pointedly.

Dawn frowned. "You obviously don't know me very well. I am definitely not a nerd, I just like books...sometimes...I don't know, I like the books here! They're interesting!"

"You don't have interesting books back...wherever you came from?" Ron asked.

"Well, sure, I guess we have interesting books but definitely not enough on magic and such!" Dawn thought about the Giles's collection of magic books. He actually probably had a great selection, but Buffy was so protective, Dawn hardly ever got a chance to read the books. Here she had unlimited, well mostly-unlimited, access to hundreds of books on anything and everything magical! Dawn had never even heard of half the creatures or spells mentioned in the books. That's why they interested her so much. Because she could choose whichever she wanted to read and nobody would tell her to stop because she was too young or the books were too deep or whatever pathetic reason her sister would come up with. Even though she wouldn't give Buffy the pleasure of knowing, Dawn was actually glad that she came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Throughout their banter Harry had sat silently. Brooding with rising jealousy. He was becoming afraid with the possibility that Dawn could actually have feelings for Ron. That terrified him. It might have been terrible of him but he couldn't stand the thought of Ron having the attention of a girl and not him. He quickly broke into the conversation. "Where are you from exactly Dawn? I mean I know you come from America, but where in America, it's a rather large country, isn't it?"

Dawn smiled and turned her attention to Harry. "Yes, America is pretty big," she pulled her legs up onto the couch and hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm from California."

"Like Hollywood?" Harry asked curiously. "Do you know any movie stars?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I don't live in Hollywood, and no I don't know any movie stars, although my sister is sort of a celebrity," she added quietly. The guys didn't hear her last statement and so she quickly continued. "I live in Sunnydale. It's a couple of hours away from Los Angeles."

The guys looked at each other, clearly confused about the name of her home city. Sunnydale of course wasn't as well known to them as Hollywood. The two girls that entered the commons room at that moment, however, were intrigued at the mention of the city.

"What about Los Angeles?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Did you say Sunnydale?" Ginny Weasley, Ron's young sister, questioned with raised eyebrows and she joined the group on the couch.

Dawn had only met Ginni briefly a few times during meals but she thought the young girl was adorable. "Yea, I said Sunnydale, California. Harry wanted to know where I was from." Dawn looked back and forth between the two girls. Hermione's face was expressionless but Ginny looked absolutely puzzled. "That's where I live, in Sunnydale. Have you heard of it?"

Ron looked at his sister. He had never heard of the tiny town and he didn't know why she would have more knowledge than he did. Ginny seemed nervous. "Umm...no I haven't heard of it actually..." she didn't make eye contact with any of them, but she kept talking to Dawn. "Are there...umm...demons in Sunnydale?"

Ron and Harry stared at Ginny. "What sort of a question is that Ginny?" Ron asked, practically horrified. His sister was usually rather quiet, especially around strangers. Now, here she was asking a stranger, a girl older than herself, about something as unordinary as demons. "You mustn't mind her, Dawn, she's a bit peculiar at times."

Dawn, however, wasn't as confused as Ron was about his sister's question. Dawn was actually curious about Ginny's knowledge about the demons residing in Sunnydale. "Ginny, why do you ask?"

Ginny quickly quieted though. "Never mind, it was silly to ask."

Harry was watching Dawn's reaction and when he noticed her eyebrow twitch up he frowned. "What's the matter Dawn?"

"Nothing," Dawn shrugged. "I was just wondering what Ginny meant." She looked at the young girl who seemed to have grown very uncomfortable after mentioning demons. "Ginny, there are demons in Sunnydale."

Ginny's eyes brightened and her mouth dropped open slightly and she grew a little braver in her questions. "And, umm, is there something called umm...a slayer, in Sunnydale?"

Dawn frowned. "Why do you want to know, Ginny?"

"Never mind," Ginny grew silent again.

"Come on, Ginny," Ron persisted. "What're you talking about?"

"There is a slayer in Sunnydale, Ginny. How'd you hear about her?" Dawn didn't understand how this young girl had heard about Buffy. _Does Ginny know who Buffy is? She couldn't, could she? Nobody knows that Buffy is the slayer!_

"I didn't really hear about her," Ginny hesitated. "I know it sounds strange, but umm...I kind of dreamed about her, and the demons." Ginny noticed Ron and Harry snickering, but she looked at Dawn who looked very interested, and so she continued. "I've been dreaming about them a lot lately, actually. Do you think it's odd, Dawn?"

Dawn didn't know how to respond. Of course it was odd. The only person she had ever known to dream about demons was her sister. Buffy used to dream about slayers and demons before she knew that she was a slayer. So why would Ginny be dreaming about them now. _She isn't...she couldn't be! But...no way! Is she a slayer?_


	21. XXI

_A/N: Okay, I__'__ve already mentioned this but I__'__ve got another question about when this story takes place in relationship to BTVS. It is sometime towards the end of season six. Post-Buffy/Spike but Pre-Tara death and the new slayers. Ginni__'__s possibility of being a slayer would be in relationship to Buffy__'__s death after the end of season five. _

"Willow, I hate him! No, I despise him! He is beyond despicable! He is...I don't know but he's terrible!" Buffy rambled to her best friend in between classes.

"I'm assuming we're talking about Spike, right?" Willow rolled her eyes at Buffy's vehemence. "I thought you talked to him and got everything all figured out." Willow hopped onto the edge of one of the desks.

"Of course we're talking about Spike, who else would I be talking about?" Buffy exclaimed.

Willow sighed. _Who else indeed. He's all she ever talks about. _To Buffy she simply said, "What happened now, Buffy?"

Buffy couldn't organize her anger rationally. "He...well...he interrupted my class!" She pouted. "And he very possibly ruined both of our 'secret identities'. My students have to realize that Spike and I know each other. They can't be that stupid." She shook her head. "Spike is so...so...god! I don't even know what to call him, the bastard. He's annoying, and...and...Incorrigible!" She started pacing. "First he won't leave me alone, and so I give into him, for a while, but I got sick of all his bullshit and so I tried to move on with my life, but oh no! I wasn't allowed to move on, he had to come and try to take me one last time..." Her eyes had unintentionally begun to tear. Not from sadness of her painful memories but from anger and resentment. She hated Spike for everything he had put her through but more than that, she hated him for the fact that she didn't actually hate him that much. She couldn't. She wanted to, she wanted to more than she could stand, but she couldn't hate him. She realized Willow was talking. "What did you say Will?"

Willow stared at her friend with slight irritation. "Never mind, Buffy, it wasn't important." _I was just talking about my life for a minute, but obviously there's much more important matters on your mind. _Of course Willow was upset for Buffy, Spike was messing with her best friend and that was just not accepted by the witch. However, Willow also had a lot on her own mind and she felt that she should be able to talk to Buffy about it. Buffy, though, was not exactly in the mood to listen to Willow's problems. "So, have you talked to Spike yet?"

Buffy crossed her arms and stopped pacing. "No, because he's an idiot. He wouldn't wait for me to talk he just stormed out of the room and..." She stopped talking suddenly as the classroom door opened and Spike sauntered in.

"Well, your class is over now, slayer, so I'm back." He headed straight towards her and didn't even stop by Willow but continued until his face was only an inch away from Buffy's. "So talk."

Buffy drew in a deep breath trying to control her breathing _Okay, I'm the slayer, I can deal, I'll be fine..._

Willow seemed to sense her friend's uneasiness and took her hand. "Come on, we are all mature, capable adults, so let's behave as such..." Her speaking ceased as the classroom doors opened again. "Oh my goddess!" She gasped and an unconscious smile lit up her face. "Tara?"

The blonde Wicca glided towards the group at the front of the room. "Hey Willow," She smiled at her redheaded girlfriend. "Did you miss me?"

Willow was too excited to form words. All she could think about was how beautiful Tara was and how much she had missed her. The Wiccas fell into each other's arms and held onto the embrace for almost a minute before letting each other go.

Tara seemed to notice the others for the first time. "Buffy, and Spike? Well, I haven't seen you in a while." She looked back and forth between Buffy and Spike. "W-what are you doing here, Spike?"

Spike frowned at the timid blonde and shook his head. "Buffy, this really doesn't involve all your Scooby friends."

"It's good to see you, Tara, I'll catch up with you two later, I'm sure you'll want to be alone anyway." Buffy hugged Tara and motioned for Spike to follow her into her office, leaving the witches alone in the classroom. Willow and Tara soon left the classroom though, and headed to Willow's room for privacy.

Buffy sat down on top of her desk while Spike leaned against the closed door. "I don't know what you want from me, Slayer." He declared, lighting up a cigarette.

"Spike, you're the one that came to me. I was all ready to drop this whole situation, but you won't let it go! Why not?" Buffy waited through Spike's annoyingly long silence.

"I don't know how I can explain to you, Buffy." Spike finally spoke. "No matter what I say, you won't listen to me." He sighed.

"Try me." Buffy prompted.

"Well, in Sunnydale, Buffy, I was, well stupid." He noticed Buffy's smirk. "No, I was a bloody idiot." He suddenly found his words and started rambling. "I didn't deserve any of your kindness Buffy, I didn't even deserve your acknowledgement, and I took advantage of it when you gave it to me." For a second Buffy almost thought she saw his eyes beginning to tear. He quickly blinked away whatever tears there may have been. "Ah, bollocks Slayer, don't make me spell it out, you've got to know how bloody hard this is for me!" She didn't stop him and she didn't offer to ease his difficult speech. "I'm sorry, Buffy, I truly am. I never wanted to hurt you. I could not hurt you. Before, when I was evil..." She smirked again. "Okay, before..."

"What Spike? Before the chip was put in your brain to restrain your violence?" Buffy stood. "You're still a vampire! That won't change. You will always be evil and therefore I will never trust you."

"Angel," He spoke quietly.

"What?"

"Angel was a vampire. You trusted him."

"Angel has a soul Spike. You have an electric collar!" Buffy shook her head. "Why can't you understand that?"

Spike sighed, "Right, Angel has a soul. And no vampire without a soul could ever be good or trusted." He stormed out of her office leaving Buffy stunned and confused.


	22. XXII

"I still can't believe that you're here!" Willow was lying on her bed, stretched out on her back; her head cradled in her dearest's lap. "Giles should have told me that you were coming! I have missed you so much!"

Tara ran her hands through her love's shoulder-length, red locks with a soft smile gracing her lips. "I'm sorry I surprised you, but I really didn't know that I was coming until last night. Are you angry that I didn't tell you?" Her eyes twinkled with delicate mischief and Willow grinned. "I didn't think so. I missed you too! When Giles told me that Professor Dumbledore needed my teaching assistance here, I literally almost screamed with excitement. I was so happy with the thought of being able to see you again!" She grinned. "I think I actually kissed Giles in gratitude!"

Willow laughed. "Speaking of kissing..." She smiled up at her lover and raised her head off of Tara's lap. Tara bent her head forward until their lips met.

"That was nice." Tara seemed to melt, as they pulled apart. "I think it could be better though, should we try again?" Willow sat up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck while Tara's hands automatically tightened around Willow's waist. Their lips locked and they passionately turned their kissing into making out. Their bodies meshed together and slid lower on the bed until Tara was lying on her side and Willow was pressed up against her, all the while their passion increasing. Hands began fondling and fingers began unfastening clothing, but before their lovemaking could begin the bedroom door opened and they were interrupted.

"I hear we have a new teacher, again," Hermione sighed as she deposited her schoolbooks onto her bed that day after classes. "I can't believe how many new teachers we have gotten this year, and for that matter, how many we've lost." She rolled her eyes. "Not that you would understand, of course, you're so new and all. I doubt that you even care," She was frowning at Dawn who was lounging on her own bed and writing in her journal. Hermione and Dawn still weren't especially friends but since they shared a room and many classes, Hermione figured that she might as well be at least civil towards the new girl and Dawn wasn't arguing with her sudden friendliness. "I wonder who she's replacing..." Hermione's thoughts became silent as she thought about which teacher she would be losing now and how it would affect her scholastic life.

"How do you find all this stuff out?" Dawn questioned. She hadn't even heard mention of a new teacher and she'd been around the school just as much as Hermione.

"Everyone's talking about it! Also, I sort of overheard Professor Dumbledore talking to her." Hermione shrugged. "Her name's Tara MacKay and she's..."

"Did you say Tara MacKay?" Dawn sat up straighter, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Umm, yea, that's what she said..." Hermione didn't have time to finish before Dawn had jumped off of her bed and ran to the bedroom door and left the room.

"Well, okay then," Hermione frowned. "What is the matter with that girl?" She waited for a minute and then decided to follow her roommate. She hurried out of the room, hoping that she wasn't to late to catch up with Dawn and luckily made it out of the girls' dormitory just in time to see Dawn exiting the Gryffindor's commons room through the door hidden behind the entrance painting. Hermione waited for a few moments before following Dawn out the door and down the hallway, around corners, down stairs, up stairs, through doorways and arches that she never even knew existed, always making sure to be a good distance behind Dawn. _Where is she going? This area must be off limits to students! I've never been here, and the boys and I have been almost everywhere in this school! She's crazy, she's going to get in trouble! What is she thinking? _Finally, Dawn stopped in front of a large door that looked very similar to the door to their own bedroom. Dawn knocked quickly and without waiting for an answer, twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door, running inside the room. Hermione crept to the entryway but the door had swung mostly shut and the small crack that was left was not enough for Hermione to see through.

Tara and Willow jumped up with Dawn's sudden and unexpected entrance. They were embarrassed for Dawn to find them in bed together, but they decided that she knew them well enough not to care. Willow tried to smooth down her ruffled hair as Tara quickly began to re-button her blouse.

"Dawnie!" Willow climbed out of the bed and straightened out her skirt and shirt while Dawn stood embarrassedly a few feet away.

"I didn't mean to intrude like this, I'm sorry, Willow!" Dawn couldn't help smiling at the Wiccas as they struggled to retain appropriate modesty. "I just heard that Tara was here, and I didn't believe! I had to come and see you to see if it was true!" She looked past Willow to the blonde witch who was sitting on the bed and smiling at Dawn. "I'm so glad you're here, Tara!" The young girl rushed over to her friend and greeted her with a hug.

"How're you, Dawnie?" Tara welcomed the girl's hug. "Do you like your new school?"

Dawn shrugged. "It's good enough, I guess, but I miss Sunnydale and everyone there! How's Xander and Anya?" Dawn asked quickly. "Are they here too?"

Tara shook her head. "No, it's just me. Professor D-Dumbledore asked me to c-come and teach." Dawn pouted. "But, Xander and Anya were doing well when I left, the same as always I suppose. Anya's working hard at the Magic Shop and Xander's doing well with his construction. They both miss you of course." Tara patted Dawn's head. "And they want you to come home as soon as possible!"

Dawn sighed. "I wish I could, but I have no idea how long Professor Dumbledore is going to need Buffy, and you know how she is! She won't let me go back to Sunnydale without her. She doesn't think it's safe, or some crap like that..."

"She just worries about you, Dawnie," Willow explained, even though she didn't need to. Dawn knew how much her sister cared for her and how paranoid she was about something harming Dawn. Dawn was just having a difficult time adjusting to Hogwarts and she was feeling bitter and blaming it on her sister.

"I know, I know," Dawn sighed and casually started browsing through Willow's wardrobe. "I know she always means well, but sometimes Buffy can just be so...motherly."

Willow and Tara laughed. "Well, Dawn, ever since your mother died, Buffy sort of has been your mother. Maybe you should listen to her instructions more, it would probably be the best for you." Tara recommended.

"Yea, probably, still neither of you knows what it's like to have an older sister _always _telling you what to do!" Dawn pulled a green, satin skirt out of the closet. "Can I borrow this, Willow?"

Willow nodded. "I might not have an older sister bossing me around, but my girlfriend's pretty good at it!" Willow grinned and nibbled Tara's fingertips.

"Okay, and I think that's the cue for me to leave!" Dawn giggled at the witches' adorable romantic display. "Anyway, I'm really happy that you're here Tara, I'm assuming you'll be teaching one of my classes so I'll see you later! Bye!" Dawn hugged her Wicca friends and headed towards the door.

Hermione heard Dawn start to head back to the exit and quickly started running down the hallway away from her teacher's quarters. All the while her head was racing with puzzled curiosity and disbelief. _Wait, Professor Summers is Dawn__'__s older sister? And she__'__s friends with Professor Rosenberg? And what about this new teacher__…__I don__'__t understand. Why didn__'__t Dawn tell us? Why didn__'__t Professor Dumbledore tell us? That must mean that she knows Professor Spike too, since he seems to be so well acquainted with her sister__…__I__'__ve got to figure this out, but I can__'__t talk to Dawn about it because obviously she didn__'__t want us to know. I__'__ll talk to Harry and Ron, maybe they__'__ll have some ideas. _Hermione ducked around the far corner and glanced back just in time to see Dawn exiting Willow's bedroom and closing the door. Hermione continued to run all the way down the stairs and through the corridors until she reached the entrance for the Gryffindor tower. She silently cheered herself for not getting lost and for making it back before Dawn. It was late, only a few minutes before curfew and nobody was in the commons room, so Hermione decided she would have to speak with the boys tomorrow. She hurried up to her room and climbed into bed, pretending to be asleep when Dawn snuck in a few minutes later.


	23. XXIII

"But don't you think it's at least a little odd that she didn't tell us!" Hermione persisted. She was sitting with the guys in DADA class. Dawn was late, as usual, and so the three old friends were able to talk without her around to overhear their conversation.

"Hermione," Harry sighed. "First of all, you shouldn't have been spying on our professors! I've told you before that their lives are private and you should not involve yourself with them. Second, if Dawn really is Professor Summers's sister, than I am positive she has a good reason for not telling us. Well, then again I don't suppose she would have told you at all, after the way you've been treating her." Harry frowned. "We've been meaning to ask you, Hermione, why have you been so sour since summer?"

Hermione scowled and grew silent.

"Come on Hermione," Ron pressed. "At first we figured you just weren't pleased to be back at school but you practically worship learning, so that couldn't be it. And then when Dawn arrived you began to treat her terribly, as if you hated her!" He frowned as Hermione rolled her eyes. "And you're much more curious that you used to be! It's not like you to snoop on teachers!"

"Please, enough!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've had just about enough of the two of you criticizing me like this! Friends don't do that! Besides, I'm no different than I ever was, perhaps you're finally just starting to notice me." _Not that you seem to notice much else with Dawn around. _She added to herself sullenly. "And anyway, my curiosity helped me learn something about your new friend. Dawn is not who she claims to be! She's been hiding things from you, important things! Aren't you the least bit interested why she hasn't told you that Professor Summers is her sister?" Hermione stopped talking when she noticed Dawn enter the classroom and join them at their table.

"What have I missed?" Dawn asked in a whisper as she took her seat beside Harry.

"Nothing interesting." Harry stated, looking to the front of the room where Professor Spike had just exited his office and joined the class. He was over ten minutes late. "You can't miss much of class when the professor has just arrived."

Dawn smirked. _True to character, Spike, never on time, never with a care. _She realized that Hermione was staring at her. "What's up Hermione?" She asked with a sigh. The strange brunette always seemed to be able to find fault with Dawn. It was frustrating to the Slayer's little sister. She hated it when people were angry at her with no understandable reason. "Have I done something to piss you off, again? I seem to be pretty good at that!"

Harry and Ron frowned at Hermione, scolding her with their glares. Hermione tried to refrain from her strong desire to demand an explanation from Dawn about her 'sister' and any other secrets she may have kept from her housemates. Luckily she didn't have too much time to think about everything she wanted to ask Dawn because Professor Spike decided to begin class, and surprisingly today, he actually decided to teach something.

"Alright rugrats listen up. I've heard bloody awful rumors that you aren't learning anything from my class. Now that's all bollocks because I've done nothing but teach you morons from day one!" He was practically shouting. Dawn snickered unintentionally. "Do you find something amusing Miss..._Sutten_, was it?" He marched over to Dawn's table and stood only a couple of inches away, towering over her. "Because while you are in my class I would appreciate it if you would not _giggle _like a bloody kid!" He turned away from her, trying to ignore Dawn's confused and almost hurt expression. _Why did I say that to her? I've got no fight with the kid. I've always kind of enjoyed her company, damn niblit. _He returned to his desk at the front of the classroom, continuing to avoid any glances to Dawn, and attempted to instruct his seemingly uninterested students. "Since this is a 'defense' class you're going to start _learning _some physical self-defense. See, I was under the false impression that I'd been teaching you defense all along, but I guess I was wrong..."

"Professor Spike, you see, before we have always learned magical defense," Hermione tried to explain.

"Hush up little witch," He glared and continued his teaching. "I'm your teacher now and I don't do magic, so you're going to learn my way whether you like it or not."

Hermione frowned and slumped back in her chair with her arms crossed sullenly in front of her.

"I'm surprised at you, Hermione," Harry whispered, leaning towards his friend. "Usually you'd jump at any opportunity to learn no matter what the lesson, so why is it so difficult for you to accept Professor Spike's lessons?"

She didn't answer and Harry didn't ask again. She was being too strange for him to try and understand her right now.

"Alright everyone, stand up and match yourselves with a partner." Spike ordered. The students hesitated but followed his directions. Harry and Ron immediately jumped up to Dawn, both trying to win her partnership. Hermione pouted as she was ignored. Dawn had been staring at Spike, fuming bitterly at the vampire's rude sarcasm towards her, and she hadn't noticed the boys vying for her attention.

Unfortunately for Ron, Harry spoke first and acquired Dawn's attention. "Care to be my partner?"

"Of course Harry," Dawn broke her focus from Spike and smiled at Harry. Ron, dejectedly, turned to Hermione and took her as a partner. She rolled her eyes at being chosen second but didn't have any other options and so accepted the redheaded boy.

Spike continued his instructions. "Now, you're going to practice what I've been _teaching_ you for these past couple of weeks. We'll see if you blokes have learned anything." He pulled a cigarette out of his leather jacket's pocket and lit it with a lighter from his desk. "Come on, wow me!" He mumbled sarcastically to himself, leaning back against his desk, barely watching his students' practice.

Harry, not surprisingly, performed the defense moves they had been taught with few mistakes. Hermione, however, was not doing as well as the talented Mr. Potter. She seemed to be struggling to figure out where to move her feet and how to duck Ron's attacking punches without becoming twisted or losing her balance. Hermione Granger may be the best at every class at Hogwarts, but her athletic ability left some skill to be desired. Even Ron seemed to be doing better than she was. At least he had learned how to lunge and punch at the proper intervals. When Hermione noticed how well Dawn seemed to be doing with the attacking procedures, she started getting a little stressed and then her athletic ability became even worse. During a lunge, Hermione messed up her footing and she ended up stomping on Ron's foot.

He groaned out loud and glared at Hermione. "Watch it Hermione!" He bent to rub his sore foot while Hermione rolled her eyes trying to act nonchalant about her fighting failure. Instead of improving though she attempted a punch but missed her target and ended up punching air and fell forward. Dawn noticed Hermione's trouble and had been watching her pitiful attempt of attack instead of paying attention to her own partner. Harry hadn't realized that he had lost Dawn's attention and attempted a punch, expecting her to block it like she was supposed to. However, instead of blocking Harry's punch, Dawn didn't even realize that Harry was continuing the attack and didn't block him and so she received a hard punch from Harry right at her eye. Dawn screamed in surprise and her hand flew to her face.

"Oh god! Dawn, I'm so sorry!" Harry was frantic. "I didn't mean to...are you alright?" He tried to inspect her eye but she kept her hand covering her face.

"I'm okay," Dawn assured him, biting her lip as she tried hard not to cry. "It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention..." Her eyes started watering and she tried to blink away the tears. Before Harry had a chance to comfort her, they were interrupted by Spike who had noticed the conflict and approached the students.

"Miss _Sutten_, is there a problem here?" It was getting annoying how he always exaggerated Dawn's made-up last name. "You know, I'd sort of anticipated you being able to display better defense skills..." He was almost smirking at the slayer's little sister and Dawn was growing infuriated. He continued ruthlessly. "I've got to say, with all of _your _experience, see I've heard that you got promoted to sixth year your first year at this excellent school! And so, with all of _your _experienced, I'd think that I could expect more from _you_..." Dawn cut off his rude ranting and lunged at him suddenly. She latched her arms around his neck and attempted to knee him in the stomach. Of course, though, as a vampire, Spike was much stronger than Dawn and easily defended himself against her attempted attack. He firmly grasped one of her wrists and pulled her off of him. "Calm down there niblit, wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" He grinned as he held her down. "Now, take a deep breath and..."

"Bite me Spike," She nearly growled, putting her face close to his.

"Don't tempt me." He growled back, much more effectively. The students had all ceased their own practicing to watch the spectacle between the teacher and the student. Everyone was confused about Dawn's bravery against the professor, except for Hermione who was watching the 'battle' between Professor Spike and Dawn with growing interest. Luckily the bell rang then, saving Dawn and Spike from any further inquisitive investigation from Hermione's steady stare. The students quickly gathered their things and left the classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left more slowly. Ron and Harry wanted to make sure that Dawn was okay, and Hermione of course was still curious about the new girl's mysterious past. Spike turned to the remaining students and glared menacingly. "Class is over, so get out!" Ron and Harry started backing out slowly, still waiting nervously for Dawn. Hermione hesitated, wishing she could stay and figure everything out, but Spike's threatening stare forced her to leave.

"Are you coming Dawn?" Harry asked from the doorway.

Dawn spoke through clenched teeth. "I'll find you later. I need to talk to _Professor _Spike for a minute." Her friends left the classroom and Dawn stood alone with Spike.

When Hermione and the boys had left the classroom, the guys started walking down the corridor heading to their next class, but Hermione returned to the closed door of the DADA classroom and pressed her ear against the door to listen. The boys realized that she wasn't behind them anymore and they returned to her quickly.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry hissed.

"I want to hear what's going on!" Hermione motioned for them to be quiet.

"You can't eavesdrop on a professor, Hermione!" Ron tried to pull the snoopy girl away from the door but she swatted at him to leave her alone and returned to her post.

"Look, there's something strange going on with Dawn and the new professors and I have to know what it is! It's way too strange for her to be Professor Summers's sister and now this conflict with Professor Spike, I just don't get it..." She whispered frantically. "Why the secrets?"

The guys looked at each other and then back at the closed door. They shrugged and joined Hermione with their ears against the door next to their friend.

After a moment of extremely tense silence, Dawn erupted. "What the hell is wrong with you Spike? I don't know why you're here and I don't think it's a secret that I don't want you here, but for some reason Professor Dumbledore wants you here so I'm going to have to deal." She took a deep breath and continued. "But you know what Spike, I can't ignore you so I need you to try and help me, okay? You know you could at least try and be...nice..."

"Are you finished lil' bit?" He interrupted her. "See here's the thing Dawn, as much as you all don't want me to be here, that's just a fraction of how much I don't want to be here! This whole teaching gig is bloody bollocks, but you see, I haven't got much of a choice in the matter, so since I'm being forced to stay here, I don't have to be nice, got it?"

"Newsflash, Spike, I don't want to be here anymore than you do!" Dawn exclaimed. "But neither of us seem to have much of a choice in the matter do we? But at least I'm trying to make the best of it so you should too." She sighed. "Well, that's all the lecture that I've got in me, but now I just want to ask you, why are you being such a bastard to me?"

He turned away. "Class is over Dawn." He started walking towards his office.

"No, Spike, you don't get to walk away from me right now. I'm venting and I'm venting about you so you have to listen to me!" She followed him up the stairs to his office. "I know we're not particularly friends right now, since well, I hate you and all that, but still, I don't think I've ever given you a reason to be so mean to me. I used to think we were friends."

"Dawn, I really don't want to talk about this right now. Go away."

"No!" She persisted, ignoring Spike's demand to leave. "I want an explanation Spike."

He turned around suddenly and responded, "Look, I know I'm not as perfect or _angelic _as the saintly Angel, and I'm sorry about what happened with your big sis, alright, I really am, I've already talked to her about it, but I don't need you constantly reminding me of all my bad deeds or whatever it is you can't seem to forgive me of."

"What does this have to do with Angel?" Dawn questioned, thoroughly confused about why Spike would bring Angel into this conversation.

"Ask the slayer," Spike spoke so softly that Dawn almost couldn't hear him. "Please leave me alone now Dawn." Dawn didn't know what to say. He went into his office sullenly and Dawn waited for a minute before heading towards the door to leave.

"Well, well, what are you three up to?" Draco Malfoy's slimy voice crept up behind the eavesdroppers. "Wouldn't Professor Spike just love to know that he has spies!"

"Hush!" Hermione demanded without looking up at the intruder.

Harry and Ron turned to the Slytherin boy with fierce glares. "Do you want something Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione stopped them before they could get into one of their usual arguments. "She's coming!" Hermione pulled Harry and Ron away from the door and the three darted to the other side of the corridor and leaned against the wall, trying to look as though they were simply waiting for Dawn. Malfoy stood curiously just outside the door, unaware as to the reason of the Gryffindors' sudden dispersion. A moment later the classroom door opened and Dawn almost collided with Malfoy. He glared at her as if his being outside the doorway in her path was somehow her fault. Dawn rolled her eyes and started to walk past him when she noticed the three waiting against the wall.

"I told you that I'd find you later," Dawn exclaimed. She wondered why they were waiting there and also whether or not they had heard any of her conversation with Spike.

"Well, yea, but we, well..." Harry stuttered trying to think of an excuse for eavesdropping.

"Were you spying on me?" Dawn accused. Ron's eyes widened nervously and Harry glanced down at his feet.

Malfoy snickered. "Well, I suppose that would explain the ears pressed up against the door bit." He stared pointedly at Harry. "Afraid the new professor might be moving in on your..." Her looked Dawn up and down, "territory?"

Harry's face instantly turned crimson, Ron gasped, and Hermione frowned. Dawn quickly spoke up, trying to assuage everyone at once by attacking the one who had caused all the trouble. "What's your deal Draco?" She hated how everyone called each other by their last name, that was too weird. People had first names for a reason. "I know you're supposed to be this badass Slytherin and all, but I really think you're full of shit. You give everyone a hard time so they won't realize what a dork you really are." She stepped closer to him threateningly. "I could take you any day."

He seemed to almost back up but then he stepped closer to her, his face twisted into a frustrated glare. "Buggar off, Sutten!"

"Ooh, 'buggar off', I'm so scared!" She moved in again so that her face was no more than an inch away from Malfoy. "You don't intimidate me, Blondie." She turned on her heel and left him, stunned and confused.

Ron and Harry were instantly at her side. "That was bloody brilliant Dawn," Ron complimented. Dawn wasn't flattered though because at the moment she was too frustrated at the Slytherin as well as her fellow Gryffindors who had obviously been listening in on her conversation with Spike.

Hermione had given up being patient and silent. "Dawn, we need to talk."


	24. XXIV

"I still can't believe you guys were spying on me!" Dawn hugged her knees to her chest as she sat on one end of the couch in the commons room later that day.

Harry was sitting at the opposite end, leaning forward nervously as Dawn lectured them. Ron had flopped on the rug beside the couch while Hermione paced back and forth in front of the roaring fire. Even though Dawn held the right to be mad at the three of them, Hermione was expertly maintaining control of the direction of the conversation.

"I think that's sort of irrelevant right now, Dawn!" Hermione exclaimed. "Professor Summers is your sister and somehow you know all of our new professors and I really doubt that you have as much magic experience as Professor Dumbledore claims you do! Things have just been very odd since you have arrived and I don't like how is so secret!" She stood in front of Dawn with her hands on her hips. "What is going on Dawn?"

Dawn sighed and bit her lip. She had been given strict instructions not to indulge her true identity to the students, but Dawn really didn't want to lose her only few friends she had (even though Hermione hadn't been the best of friends, she was her roommate). _Buffy's going to kill me if I tell them! And what about Professor Dumbledore? He made me promise not to tell...but I didn't exactly tell them, they found out, so then it wouldn't exactly be my fault..._She looked back and forth between the three students staring at her and she caved. "Okay, fine, Buffy is my sister, but then again you already knew that..."

"Yes, I already knew that, now please explain it!" Hermione stopped pacing, finally, and crossed her arms while waiting for Dawn's explanation. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"For a few reasons," Dawn started. She sat up straighter and began to explain. "First of all, no offense Hermione, but you haven't exactly been the kind of friend that I'd tell my secrets to! I mean in all honesty, you've sort of been a bitch to me." Hermione frowned and the guys grinned. "Second, Dumbledore made me promise that I wouldn't tell! He made us all promise! I don't know why, really I don't, but practically the first thing he told us when we arrived was that I had to have a new name and no one could know that we were related." The three were staring at Dawn looking very disbelieving. "Look I swear, I don't know why it had to be a secret, but please promise me that you won't tell anyone!" Harry and Ron nodded obediently but Hermione didn't seem too sure.

"I don't understand, Dawn," Hermione pouted. She hated not understanding things, it made her feel stupid, and she definitely hated feeling stupid. "Why wouldn't Professor Dumbledore want anyone to know that Buffy is your sister?" Dawn shrugged and Hermione continued. "So then, what's the history with everyone else? How do you know Professor Rosenberg and Professor Spike and the new professor, I haven't even met her yet, what was her name? Professor Maclay?"

Dawn hesitated. Now that she had spilled the secret about being Buffy's sister, she wasn't sure how much more she should tell. Now the guys were even looking eagerly curious. She shrugged and gave in to Hermione's begging. "Alright so, Buffy's my sister, we're all clear on that right?" She looked at the three who seemed to be inching closer to her slowly. "Willow, or Professor Rosenberg, has been Buffy's best friend since her first year in high school and I've known her just as long. Professor Maclay, better known to me as Tara, is Willow's girlfriend..."

"Girlfriend?" Hermione interrupted with a surprised gasp. "Is that really couture?"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "You can't ask things like that, it's not nice!"

Harry was blushing. "I never would have guessed, I mean, I've never known a...umm..."

"Lesbian Wicca?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "God, and I thought that you guys were out of place at this wizardry school!" She pulled her arms inside her baggy sweatshirt for warmth.

"Sorry, Dawn, we didn't mean to sound rude," Harry apologized for the group. "It's just, I suppose our lives have been limited in acquaintances, at least I know mine has. Apart from Hogwarts and the Dursleys, I haven't known much of anyone." He noticed Dawn's puzzled frown. "The Dursleys are my family, sort of. My aunt and uncle and their son anyway, not much of a family...anyway...back to you."

"Umm, okay," Dawn wanted to know more about Harry's seemingly weird family but at a later time because everyone seemed very concentrated on her at the moment. "So yea, Tara is Willow's girlfriend, they met their first year in college, umm, about two years ago. Tara's showing up here was very unexpected but you can imagine how excited Willow was to see her. They're so cute together," She added, mostly to herself since her three friends weren't exactly following her thought path. "So yea, that's my sister and her friends, and so that leaves..."

"Professor Spike," Hermione piped in.

"Yea, Spike, hmm..." Dawn paused. _What do I tell them about Spike? I mean, I don't think they're supposed to know that he's a vampire. That would be too strange, and what do I say about his past with Buffy? Do I tell them that they slept together a few times and then he tried to rape her? Oh, that would be an interesting fact to tell your friends about their new teacher..._

"Dawn?" Hermione stopped Dawn's thoughts when she had been silent for too long.

"Right, so umm, Spike..." She hesitated again. _What the hell do I say?_ "Okay, well he's complicated. Buffy met him a few years ago, umm, her second year in high school I think, I don't exactly remember, and they weren't exactly friends at first. Eventually though, they sort of teamed up and became, well not friends, but umm, companions, and then they sort of started dating, well not really dating, just sort of umm, being together..."

"Being together?" Hermione questioned.

Dawn sighed. "They started sleeping together, but that's about it, they were never serious." Another gasp erupted from her classmates. "God, you guys are so innocent! I feel like my history is going to corrupt you!"

"Well, it's a little strange thinking about two of our professors having that sort of...relationship." Ron stuttered.

"What sort of relationship is that?" Dawn grinned. "The type that is purely focused on sex?" She almost laughed at the raised eyebrows that appeared on her friends' faces. "So innocent." She sighed. "You're all pathetic." She stood and headed towards the spiral stairs leading up to the girls dormitories. "Oh, one more thing before I go to bed," her eyes concentrated hard on each of the students. "Secrecy about everything that I've told you tonight, is seriously important." Hermione seemed annoyed that Dawn was heading for bed. "I'd imagine that this conversation won't end this easily, and I also imagine that as soon as you join me in our room, we'll be talking again, so I'll try to stay awake for a while but I'm warning you, I'm very tired so if I were you, I'd hurry." Dawn rolled her eyes as Hermione jumped up from the couch and raced to the stairway behind Dawn.

"So that's it?" Ron stood as the girls disappeared at the top of the stairs. "She tells us all of that and then goes to bed, just like that?"

Harry frowned. "I've got to say, not the story I was expecting." He headed up the other stairway to the guys dormitory. "The new girl's turning out a bit more complicated than I had imagined."

Ron nodded. "Definitely. But she's still incredibly attractive."

"Absolutely," Harry agreed.

"Dawn," Hermione became suddenly uncomfortable when the girls were alone in their bedroom. "I feel like I need to, umm, apologize, or something along the same lines of being appropriately polite, since I've been such a 'bitch' to you and all that."

"Well, an apology would be interesting," Dawn smiled at Hermione's attempt of civility. She pulled a pair of polka-dot pajama pants out of one of her dresser drawers and started dressing while Hermione continued to falter for the right words to say. "It's not necessary though, Hermione," Dawn tried to assist the girl's verbal difficulty.

"No, I think I need to," Hermione found her own pajamas. "I have been awful to you Dawn, I'm not really sure why," She sighed.

Dawn shrugged, "Could it possibly be because I'm new and I've sort of invaded your life here at school and without warning I've started to take some of the attention away from you?" She smiled at Hermione's shocked expression. "I know this is my first time at wizardry school but I have attended regular people school for quite a while now." She paused and frowned. "Do you magic folks have some special name for us regular folks? I'm sure you do, because you magic people seem to be pretty high and mighty about your magic lives in comparison to us plain and nonmagic people..." She was rambling and Hermione started to laugh.

"Alright, hold on a minute," Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed. "Before you begin getting all judgmental, maybe you should let me tell you a little about myself." She grew silent and waited for Dawn to say something. When Dawn sat silently on her own bed and just stared at Hermione patiently, Hermione proceeded. "I'm not from a magic family. My parents are muggles, that's what 'magic folk' call 'regular people', just for your information. You must imagine how shocked my parents were when I received an invitation to magic school. I've learned all of my magic from books actually." She noticed Dawn's complex face. "You seem surprised."

"Well, it's just that you seem so, talented with magic, I never would have thought that magic didn't run in your family. Then again, Willow doesn't have magic in her family and she's the most powerful witch I've ever known!" She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. "Although, with all the knowledge you seem to have in classes, you could become a pretty powerful witch yourself."

Hermione beamed. "Wow, really? Thanks, that's really nice of you to say, unnecessary and probably unrealistic, but very nice all the same."

Dawn smiled. "I don't think it's that unrealistic, I wish I had half your knowledge or talent."

"Well, you know, if you'd like, I could help you, if you need help of course," Hermione couldn't believe she was actually offering assistance to the new girl. _I don't hate her though, I don't know why I've been so rude to her. She's actually kind of nice. _She reasoned to herself.

"Really? You'd help me?" Dawn stopped. "Wait a minute, I thought you hated me!"

"I don't hate you, Dawn."

"Could have fooled me, and probably half the school."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I really am sorry Dawn."

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Dawn smiled. "Surprisingly enough, I've known bitchier people!" She laughed. "If you could only hear about some of the people I've known...but those stories can be saved for another time. Tonight let's talk about how you can help me with my magic problems." She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. "I guess you wouldn't be surprised to know that I'm not exactly as experienced as Professor Dumbledore claims. Beyond the few spells I've done with Willow, I really don't have much experience at all."

"I still don't understand why you're here, or why your sister and her friends are here, or why all the old teachers are gone..." She looked at Dawn inquisitively, as if somehow Dawn could magically supply the answers.

"I honestly don't know either. I didn't exactly plan on coming to magic school this year, or ever for that matter. I don't really think my sister planned on it either, or Willow and Tara actually."

"Well, I guess I didn't really expect you to know what was going on around here, but that doesn't make me any less curious." Hermione decided.

Dawn sat up straighter suddenly. "Okay, I know that we're just barely starting to be sort of friends, but I feel like you've been having a difficult time these past few weeks. I know I don't know you very well but Harry and Ron seem to be thinking the same thing about you. You've been sort of snobby and not very friendly. You just don't seem like the type to be snobby and rude, but like I said, I don't know you very well, so maybe I just..."

"No, you're right." Hermione responded very quietly. "I'm not usually so moody. Ever since school's started this year, I've been sort of a miserable person to be around."

"Did something happen this summer?" Dawn asked. "I'm sorry, am I intruding into your privacy?"

"Not any more than I intruded into yours. In fact I think I sort of owe it to you," Hermione smiled. "Actually, yes, something did happen this summer. I had fun. No, more than that I had perhaps the best summer than I've had in quite a while!"

"Really? What did you do that made your summer so great?"

"Well..." Hermione twisted the corner of her quilt around her finger. "I met a guy."

Dawn leaned across her bed and started digging through the drawer of her bedside table. "Tell me all the dirty details!" She found the package of cookies she had hidden and offered one to Hermione.

"Where'd you find cookies?"

"One of the many benefits of having a sister as a teacher." Dawn smiled. "She gets to leave the school and go junk food shopping!"

Hermione smiled. "Got it."

"Okay, so back to this guy..."

"Right," Hermione took a cookie and continued her story. "Well, I met this incredible guy! He was absolutely charming!"

"Handsome?"

"Very!"

"Nice?"

"Unbelievably!"

"Single?"

"He seemed to be when I snuck out of my hotel to attend a movie with him," Hermione smiled mischievously.

"_You _snuck out with him? Wow, you don't exactly display the bad girl persona!" Dawn laughed. "Wait, you were in a hotel? Where did you meet this incredible guy?"

"My mum and dad took me to the states for a vacation this summer. See we'd never been and they are very interested in exploring new places!"

"New places are exciting, I can't argue that, for instance, I'm loving my visit here. It's my first time in Europe; actually it's my first time out of America. So where'd you visit?"

"Actually, I believe we were visiting close to where you're from, California."

"I am from California, well Sunnydale, which is a very very small section of California." Dawn smiled. "Which part did you visit?"

"As I said, my parents are very curious about interesting places and they have heard so much about the American 'Hollywood' so we visited Los Angeles and Hollywood."

"Aah, the celebrity center of the universe. A very good location for your first visit to the USA."

"They thought so," Hermione agreed.

"So, back to the guy." Dawn stuffed another cookie into her mouth. "You described as pretty perfect, so I'm imagining that you had a very good time with him, but then I don't understand why you came back to school in a bad mood."

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised to hear that I've never had a boyfriend before." Hermione explained. Dawn tried to act surprised but it was difficult. Hermione didn't exactly fit the profile of the most datable girl in school. Her over-active intellect probably didn't help much, but she was pretty and seemed that she could be nice, now that Dawn was actually getting to know her better. "I was in Los Angeles for a month and I spent a lot of the time with him. Conner's the closest thing I'ver ever had to a boyfriend. I guess I was just a little disappointed to have to leave and come back here where the guys don't even notice me. It's a little depressing." She rolled her eyes. "It's not like you'd understand how that is though."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Oh come on Dawn, the guys here are all over you, well at least Ron and Harry."

"Oh, yea, them," Dawn sighed. "Look Hermione, I didn't mean to steal their attention from you when I came here. Please don't hold that against me!"

"I don't Dawn, honest," Hermione shrugged. "I mean, I guess at first I was a little jealous, but mostly I've just been thinking a lot about..."

"Californian Conner?" Dawn smiled. "I think you've got a crush!"

Hermione giggled. "I think you're right." Her head dropped dreamily onto her pillow with a smile fixed on her face.

Dawn turned off the lights and crawled under the blankets. _Well, I think tonight was very successful for us. Hermione__'__s not half as bad as she seemed to be! Maybe we__'__ll be able to be friends after all. I wonder what I can do to help her with this guy depression name sounds sort of familiar..._

_A/N: I__'__ve posted a review in response to a reviewer, a little explanation about my story and the __'__alternate universe__'__ I__'__ve created__…__it might clear up a few confusions. _


	25. XXV

A/N: Okay, so I know that by making Ginny the slayer, I'm going to be getting a lot of questions about Faith having died or whatever. So, let me explain and get it out of the way...I know that 'practically' Faith would have to die in order for another slayer to be born, but I am basing my new slayer after the show itself. In season 7 when Dawn believes that she is one of the potentials, she becomes all sad and because she says the only way for her to be a slayer would be for her sister to die. Therefore, even though Faith is the real slayer, Buffy's death could still bring about a new slayer according to the show. So, I'm going with that, whether or not it was a fluke on the show's writer or whatever. After Buffy's death in season 5, the new slayer was born. Faith isn't dead. I don't think. I'm not planning on making her dead. I'm sorry if that's confusing or disagreeable with anyone but it's the way that I see things so...there you go...

To Dawn's relief, after she confessed everything to her new friends, things seemed to become a lot less stressed between them. Hermione continued to gradually warm up to Dawn's friendship, which of course made the guys happier because they hated seeing their two best girlfriends as enemies. However, after another week of Hermione and Dawn's nightly secret-sharing and bonding time, they started to become closer friends then perhaps the guys would have preferred. They started keeping more secrets, which made the guys jealous, and their desire for girl time increased, which made the guys feel left out. Dawn, however, couldn't have been more pleased to finally have a good girl friend at her new school who she could actually feel comfortable sharing secrets with and enjoyed spending time with. Hermione helped Dawn with her homework which greatly improved Dawn's magic skills and class grades and of course made Hermione feel even smarter than she already did.

Amidst all the hectic happenings with classes and studying, Dawn's mind had managed to shove the possibility of Ginny Weasley being a slayer to the back of her conscience. In other words, she forgot to mention it to her sister. She actually hadn't managed to see her see much outside of class. Both of the Summers girls had been keeping busy. Dawn had considered talking to Buffy about Spike, and Buffy had definitely thought about talking to Dawn about the same vampire, but neither girl had made a real attempt.

A week before the Christmas holidays, Hogwarts was bustling with the pressure surrounding the approaching midterms along with the stress for those who had bags to pack for their journey home for the holidays. Ron and Harry planned on spending Christmas with Ron's family at the Weasley's home, Hermione was returning to her home in London to spend the vacation with her parents, and Dawn as well as Buffy, Willow, and Tara, planned to remain throughout winter break at Hogwarts; plane tickets home and back again cost way too much for four people.

The second the final quill was placed upon desks and the final test parchments were collected and the final magic wands were tucked away inside students' capes, a burst of cheering erupted throughout the many halls and classrooms of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students fled from their classes shouting gleefully and meeting friends with congratulatory hugs. Fred and George Weasley, true to their mischievous nature, shot fireworks from their wands. Only an hour after classes had ended students who were leaving had all their trunks packed and were waiting to be taken to the station to board Hogwarts Express and to return to their homes in the muggle world. Dawn stood in the main hall, waiting to say goodbye to her friends for the two weeks of vacation.

Hermione arrived first, carrying her large, floppy cat in her arms. She looked different dressed in jeans and a sweater; her usual Hogwarts robes were absent. Her fluffy, brown hair bounced around her shoulders as she noticed Dawn and skipped across the marble hall to meet her friend.

"How do you feel you did on your tests?" Hermione asked with sparkling eyes.

Dawn shrugged, not too concerned with the importance of her magic grades. She hadn't cared much about her grades at her regular high school, and unfortunately for her teachers, her concern at magic school was even less. "I'm pretty sure I passed!" She smiled. "I'm sure you have no worries though! No doubt you'll get the highest marks, as usual!"

Hermione grinned, "Well, I don't care to brag, but I do feel fairly confident about my success!"

Dawn laughed. "Are you kidding? You love to brag!"

Hermione shrugged. "Well, fine, maybe I do." She glanced around the crowded hall. "What are you going to do here all alone over Christmas?"

"I won't exactly be alone," Dawn whispered. "Remember..."

"Oh right!" Hermione appropriately whispered back. "Have a good time with your sister!"

"I will!" Dawn gave Hermione a quick hug. Even though their friendship was improving, Hermione still didn't seem to be exactly the hugging type. "Have fun with your family!"

"I will! I'll send your present by owl," Hermione explained.

"Hmm...that would be fun. I've never gotten a present by owl before!" Dawn grinned. "Maybe I can find someone to loan me their owl here and I can send you a present. It would definitely be an experience..."

They were interrupted by Malfoy's sudden presence in the hall. He always seemed to alert his entrance by making an unnecessarily rude come to some poor undeserving student from any house except for Slytherin. This particular entrance brought his criticism upon Neville Longbottom. The Gryffindor had been struggling with his heavy trunk and when he had turned around to drag it, he tripped over another student's trunk that had been left in the hall. He fell backwards and landed on his bottom with his arms and legs flailing in the air pathetically. From the first day she had met him, Dawn pitied Neville. He was so sweet and innocent, but very very pathetic. Malfoy ruthlessly mocked him, probably more than any other student.

"Ah, did the wittle boy fall and hurt himself..." Malfoy teased in the most annoying forced baby voice. "At least you had plenty of padding to fall on. That's the benefit of a fat ass, right Longbottom?" His own laugh was joined by his two bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "Well, you can go home now and cry to your mommy, maybe she'll be sympathetic to your lame pain." He glanced around at the gathered students, all to afraid of the evil Slytherins to dare and help Neville. "Nobody here cares about you."

Poor Neville looked on the verge of tears. Dawn emotions took over and she quickly approached the boy who was still lying helplessly on the ground. "Are you okay, Neville?" She took his arm and helped him up. Dawn ignored Malfoy's bitter glare as she helped Neville straighten out his rumpled jacket.

Malfoy wasn't going to stay quiet. "How sweet, Longbottom's finally got himself a girlfriend!" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "Do you pick out his clothes for him too? And how about his lunches, do you cut his meat into little bites for him, Mommy Sutten?" He seemed to be stretching for criticisms. Dawn continued to ignore him. "So, have you set the date yet? For the wedding I mean...but wait, which one of you is the bride?" He turned his attention fully on Dawn. "I noticed that Granger's been tutoring you, how're you going to last without her assistance during break?"

Neville was stuttering, trying to get the strength to stop Malfoy's rudeness. "Sh-shut it Malfoy!"

Malfoy put on a mock whimper. "Oh no! Longbottom's going to hurt me!" He turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Maybe he'll sit on me with his fat ass!"

Dawn's face was turning red with anger. "Back off Draco!" She placed a comforting hand on Neville's arm and continued to confront the Slytherin bad-boy. "I've told you before and I have no guilt saying it again, no one thinks you're amusing!" She glanced at Draco's loyal sidekicks and roll her eyes. "Fine, tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum laugh at your jokes, but I bet you a trillion bucks that they only laugh because they have to share a room with you." She raised her eyebrows at the two who were shifting their feet nervously at her accusation.

"I can't understand why you hate me so much! What've I ever done to you?" His eyes shined with malicious mischief. "Sure, there's a few things I've imagined doing to you..." He licked his lips jokingly. "Too bad you're a Gryffindor!"

"_Gross_!" Dawn exclaimed with a slight shudder. "I'm going to try and ignore that last comment because honestly you've freaked me out so much that I'm not sure I can continue this verbal sparring with you, but I am going to put my abhorrence of you above your vulgarity and continue to make you feel insecure." Malfoy was frowning in confusion and Dawn continued. "So, where was I? Oh yea, I was debating whether or not I wanted to punch you. Well, I know I _want_ to punch you but I wasn't sure if I wanted to make you bleed because this is my favorite shirt and I don't want it stained with any part of _you_!" She made a show of smoothing out a wrinkle in her gauzy, green shirt.

"Why do you bother Sutten?" He started circling her like a vulture. "Why do you bother defending pathetic beings like Longbottom? For a while I actually thought you could have the potential to be better than them, but you just keep proving me wrong."

"Don't tempt me Draco! You should know that I'm not shy of fighting!" Dawn lowered her eyebrows into the most threatening glare she could muster, it wasn't very frightening though. Dawn's face was too gentle to be too mean.

Draco laughed. "You wouldn't be the first girl I've fought, Sutten!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" She moved closer to him. "You wouldn't be the first guy I've injured!" She pushed him hard, building up violent energy.

"Dawn, stop!" Hermione had moved closer to them when she noticed the tension building. Neville had almost backed out of the way completely.

Draco seemed to growl and his fists clenched angrily. Dawn raised her fists preparing to strike. Before she had a chance, there was a murmur through the group of staring students as a couple teachers broke through the crowd. Professor Snape led the way with Professor Spike at his heels. It was interesting how alike they seemed. Both were dressed completely in black and neither of them ever smiled. Many of the students gossiped about how Spike had become Snape's apprentice in evilness. Crabbe and Goyle grinned as they realized that the two evil teachers had arrived and would undoubtedly take Malfoy's side. Dawn groaned when she noticed Spike. She had been doing her best to avoid him ever since their last confrontation in his classroom.

"What's going on here?" Snape roared.

Malfoy instantly turned sympathetically to his favorite teacher. "Professor Snape, Sutten is actually attempting to threaten me!"

Dawn figured that neither of the teachers would assist her so before anyone could stop her she threw a hard punch at Draco, landing it perfectly at the ridge of his nose. Draco's constant display of macho-ism shattered along with his nose. He shouted out in pain; his shrill screech resembled a little girl. Blood spilled from his nose, splattering onto his clothes as well as Dawn's cherished blouse.

"Dammit Draco, look what you made me do!" Dawn hissed.

Draco was glaring fiercely with his hands held up covering his damaged nose. Snape jumped to attention. He pulled Draco back a few steps and looked eager to lecture the boy about letting a girl hurt him but he restrained his desire to criticize and quickly inspected the student's injury.

"You're fine Mr. Malfoy," Snape decided. He turned to Dawn with a ferocious scowl. "Miss Sutten, I am very disappointed in you." His words were drawled out for emphasis. He stepped closer to the girl, towering over her like a dark shadow. "Fighting is not permitted at school..."

Dawn cut in, "Like hell it isn't! Professor you encourage fighting in your students. You're just ashamed that your perfect student got beat by a girl!" Snape was fuming and tried to stop Dawn's drawl but she wouldn't stop talking and her voice was beginning to raise to controlled yelling. "If the situation were reversed and Draco had hurt me then you'd be congratulating him and still probably lecturing me for invoking his anger!"

Snape finally cut off her shouting. "Miss Sutten, if you do not lower your voice and stop this horrific display I will..."

"You will what? Expel me? You don't have that sort of authority! I'm not in your house, remember?" Dawn wasn't exactly in the mood to listen to the professor's threats. She turned back to Draco who had been cowering behind Snape. She stepped towards him and raised her fists again. He jumped and backed up farther. She kept following him until Snape made her stop. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You're hurting me Professor!" Dawn glared. Snape's grip only tightened. Dawn felt like he could crush the bone in her arm. She winced and instinctively tried to pry the professor's fingers off of her.

Snape ignored her attempts to get free from him and turned to Spike who had been silently watching the whole scene. "Take Mr. Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey, I will deal with Miss Sutten." Snape once again tightened his hold on Dawn and her eyes unconsciously began to tear.

"Let me go, Professor Snape," Dawn tried to control her voice but it shook with fright and pain. "You can't do anything to me! Professor Summers is head of my house!" She almost smiled at the double meaning in her statement. Buffy was in charge of her Hogwarts house as well as the Summers house. She struggled again to get free as Spike started walking Draco away from the goggling students. _What's he going to do? _She was starting to panic. Maybe Snape did have some sort of authority. Dawn really didn't know too much about the rules of the professors at Hogwarts. _I never should have hit the idiot, even if he did deserve it._

"Move along, there's nothing to see here!" Snape bellowed to the curious students as he started dragging Dawn away from the main hall. "I don't know how you managed to get into this school, I can see no magic potential in you!"

"What are you going to do to me?" Dawn asked nervously.

Snape didn't answer but picked up his speed, causing Dawn to almost stumble as she struggled to follow him. Halfway down the corridor they were cut off by Harry and Ron running towards the main hall. They noticed Snape's hold on Dawn's arm and frowned.

"What's going on?" Harry asked quickly, eyeing the situation. "Are you okay Dawn?"

"Mr. Potter, this is none of your concern." He shoved past the two boys. "Miss Sutten requires punishment."

"Could you please let go of me, Professor Snape?" Dawn begged. "My arm's going numb!" She tried to shake her arm out of his grip but he held her firmly.

The boys hesitated. They didn't feel that they should leave Dawn alone with Professor Snape, but there was nothing they could do. With a hopeless glance towards Dawn, the boys started heading down the hallway away from them.

"We can't leave her!" Ron insisted in a harsh whisper to his friend. Harry shrugged. The boys looked back towards their friend and saw her cringe as Snape pulled her with a hard jerk. Before they had a chance to think of something to do, Professor Snape and Dawn were stopped again, this time by Professor Spike. The boys watched hopefully, remembering how Dawn had told them about her past acquaintance with the strange professor. However, they also remembered how hard Professor Spike spoke with Dawn in classes.

"Have you taken care of Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape questioned.

"I dropped him off with Madam Pomfrey, he'll be fine if he ever stops his bloody bawling!" Spike rolled his eyes. "Now, Professor Snape what are your intentions with Miss Sutten?" He lit up a cigarette and leaned casually against the wall. Professor Snape stared blankly. "Because, obviously you can't enforce punishment on a student from another's house. So, you may as well just let her be."

"I most certainly will not just let her be!" Snape exclaimed. "She must be punished and I'm going to see to it myself that she is!"

"Buggar off Severus!" Spike growled, stepping towards the other teacher. "Let Miss Sutten be."

Snape glared. "What're you getting at Spike?"

Dawn stood perfectly still without saying a word watching the growing confrontation between the two professors. _Is Spike actually going to stand up for me? _She glanced towards Harry and Ron who were still waiting a few feet away.

"You haven't been here long enough to know the rules and..."

Spike approached Snape until they were only an inch apart. Their heights were pretty even, Snape was perhaps an inch taller, but Spike could manage to be rather intimidating when he tried. "You don't want to upset me, Severus!" Dawn worried about Spike's anger releasing his inner vampire. She wasn't sure if anyone in the school knew about Spike being a vampire. She doubted that Dumbledore would want that getting around the students. He turned to Dawn. "Miss Sutten, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. Now, go back to your mates." Snape didn't release his hold on Dawn. "Severus, I'd hate to think of you being in trouble with Dumbledore for mistreatment of a student..." He threatened.

Snape growled and released Dawn. He shoved her forward harshly. Dawn didn't keep her balance and tripped onto the marble floor. She stayed on the ground until Snape had fled down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. Rubbing her sore arm, Dawn glanced up at Spike.

"You didn't have to interfere, Spike," Dawn stated. She rolled up the loose sleeve of her shirt to inspect the place where Snape had held her. Her arm was red where his hand had gripped her and it felt slightly bruised. Harry and Ron slowly made their way over to Dawn.

"Did he hurt you Dawn?" Spike asked quickly.

Dawn shook her head with a smile. "I've been hurt worse," She looked at Spike. "Why'd you help me?"

He took her arm and pulled her to her feet. "I made a promise niblet?" He put out his cigarette on the stone wall. He looked at the two guys as though seeing them for the first time and frowned. "Eavesdropping?" Harry and Ron jumped from the professor's low tone.

"It's okay Spike, Harry and Ron know who you are." She leaned closer to Spike and whispered. "They don't know what you are though. I wasn't sure if they were supposed to."

"Well, they're not exactly supposed to know who I am either!" Spike reminded Dawn.

She shrugged. "Oops." She grinned. "I've only told three people and they needed to know, well actually they didn't need to know but they were sort of spying on us that day in your class..." She stopped talking as she remembered how mad she had been that day. "Anyway, thanks for helping."

"Yea well, don't get used to it," He looked back at the boys who may as well have had their mouths hanging open with surprise. They had never seen their professor having a normal or calm conversation, especially with Dawn. "Are you going home for break, Dawn?" She shook her head. "Right, then I'll probably see you around, but don't count on it."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "See you later Spike." She turned to Harry and Ron and they walked with her back towards the main hall where she had left Hermione. "I don't get it." She said. "I never know how he's going to act about things."

"I know he yells sometimes, but Professor Spike seems to care an awful lot about you Dawn." Harry decided.

Dawn was silent. It was true of course. She knew that Spike cared about her and she knew that no matter how ferocious he pretended to be, he'd never let any harm come to her. He couldn't break his promise to Buffy, even though it had been over a year and he and Buffy weren't exactly still friends. She smiled to herself as she thought about how lucky she was to have a protector like Spike to look after her. Hermione was waiting eagerly, just where Dawn had left her. As soon as she saw Dawn approaching with the guys, Hermione ran to them.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did he expel you?" She rambled out at least a dozen more questions before stopping to catch her breath.

Dawn didn't answer any of the questions but simply responded, "Everything's fine."

"Well, it's time for us to go," Ron announced as the group of students gathered in the hall began filing out the main doors. "Have a happy Christmas!"

"Yes Dawn, have a happy Christmas!" Hermione chimed in.

"You too! All of you," Dawn turned to Harry. "Have a good time with the Weasleys!"

"Oh, well actually," Harry hesitated. "I'm not going with the Weasleys over the holidays."

"Really?"

Ron explained, "We were supposed to stay home this Christmas and my parents were happy to have Harry join us, but my parents have changed their mind and decided to take us all on vacation. The whole Weasley family in fact." He turned to Harry and rolled his eyes. "My parents made sure Harry knew that he was more than welcome to join us, but he decided that he'd prefer to stay here."

"I felt that they needed their family time," Harry defended his decision.

"So, you're going to be here over the holidays?" Dawn was growing excited with the prospect of having a friend with her during Christmas.

"I also thought you could use a mate to spend Christmas with." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Definitely!" Dawn grinned. "I was worried that I'd have to be all alone over break. Do you have any idea how boring that would be? Now we can go shopping and run around the school finding secrets and..."

Hermione frowned. "Stay out of trouble you two! I don't want to come back next year and find that the both of you have been expelled!"

"We make no promises!" Dawn winked. "You two better get going or else you might get left behind!" She gave both of the departing friends quick hugs and then stood with Harry and watched them follow the rest of the leaving students down to the boats that would take them to the train station.

"Well, well, what do we do for two weeks by ourselves?" Dawn grinned mischievously.


	26. XXVI

"I've never thought about how empty this place would be during the holidays!" Dawn exclaimed as she walked through the vacated halls with Harry.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." He informed her. "It's really rather exciting. The teachers mostly ignore our presence." They exited onto the snow-covered lawn behind the school. "We can do pretty much anything we want!"

Dawn smiled at the thought. Hogwarts was an interesting place. It was huge, old, not to mention magical. She definitely wanted to take advantage of the empty school over break. A slight giggle escaped from her smile as she surveyed the exploration opportunity in her mind.

"What're you plotting?" Harry asked quickly.

She shrugged. "Nothing." Dawn skipped ahead, kicking up puffs of silvery-white powder that shimmered in the darkening moonlit sky. "Come on, keep up!" Harry chased after her for at least a full two minutes before she slowed and then stopped suddenly. "What's that? She pointed to a small, strange hut that was located to the right of their path. The crude windows on the front had curtains drawn over them and there was no light inside, but there was smoke wafting out of the short chimney. "I thought all the professors lived inside of the school." Dawn puzzled.

"That's Hagrid's house." Harry explained. "I'm sure you've met him before. He's a bit large, hard to miss in a school full of students, you know." He grinned, "Hagrid's a good mate, hardly a professor type!"

"Can I meet him?" Dawn questioned.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, he's always good for a visit." He continued walking towards the dwelling. "Come on." Dawn followed a little nervously. She waited while Harry knocked. There was the sound of shuffling from inside, a crash, a muttered profanity, and then finally the door opened. Dawn's eyes widened as she realized that Harry's friend was the peculiar giant whom she had met at the train station her first night there. She remembered feeling a little afraid of him. She hesitated while Harry entered the hut. Hagrid waited for Dawn to come in but she made me motion to enter.

"Well now, aren't ya goin' to join us?" He stepped back, leaving her plenty of room to pass him. Dawn forced a smile and hurried inside, joining Harry by the fireplace. "So Miss..." he paused waiting for her name.

Dawn quickly responded with her fake name, "Miss Sutten." Harry grinned.

Hagrid nodded. "Ah yes, I've been wonderin' when I'd get to meet ya. Harry's been talkin' 'bout ya quite a bit." He winked at Harry who had to look away to hid his reddening cheeks.

"I'm sure he's embellished me." Dawn smiled. "You shouldn't believe what he says."

Hagrid shook his head. "I wouldn't think so, Harry's never been a liar." He turned to the boy. "Is everyone gone for the holidays? Hermione and Ron, and that lil' blonde boy, Malfoy?" Dawn grinned unintentionally.

Harry snickered. "They're all gone, but I'm afraid Malfoy won't be enjoying his vacation very much." He glanced at Dawn.

"Why not? What's 'appened?" Hagrid demanded with wide eyes.

Dawn shrugged innocently, but Harry quickly explained. "Dawn punched him the nose! It was bloody brilliant." He was beaming excitedly as he told the story. "And then when Snape tried to give her some sort of punishment, Professor Spike came and saved her!"

Hagrid frowned. "The new professor? He don't seem much of the savin' type."

Harry glanced at Dawn who didn't try to stop him from divulging her secret and so he continued. "Dawn knows the new teachers. They've sort of got a past."

"Really?"

Dawn quickly joined in. "Well, we know each other." She stood and started wandering around the sing-room hut. There was a clay jug of some sort of liquid on the small table and she bent down to smell it. She pulled back in disgust from the strong, repulsive color of the dark liquid.

Hagrid noticed Dawn's curiosity and found a clean mug and poured some of the thick drink into it. "Are ya thirsty Miss Sutten?" He offered her the drink.

"Umm," She could smell the stench from almost a foot away. No thank you, I'm fine." She quickly returned to her chair across from Harry.

"Well, I've got to admit I'm proud of ya, Miss Sutten. Malfoy's a bothersome bloke." Hagrid decided. "He's always givin' Harry trouble." He finished off the mug in one gulp. He began to speak but stopped suddenly as he glanced out the window. "Looks like we've got some company comin'."

Harry joined the groundskeeper at the window. "It's Professor Dumbledore." He motioned for Dawn to stand, "We should probably let them talk alone."

Hagrid stopped him. "You don't 'ave to go. If Dumbledore wants privacy, he'll tell me." So, the students sat back down and waited as the headmaster arrived.

A moment later Professor Dumbledore had joined the three in Hagrid's house. Harry greeted the professor with a grin but Dawn was nervous. Dumbledore had given her strict instructions not to let anyone know about her true identity, but she had disobeyed and told three of her schoolmates and now this strange groundskeeper, even though Dawn was pretty sure Dumbledore wouldn't care for Hagrid to know. She waited hesitantly in the chair by the fireplace, trying hard not to stare at the older professor.

"G'day Professor," Hagrid greeted the silver-beard wizard. "How can I 'elp ya?"

Dumbledore acknowledged the two students with a kind smile. "I need you to go to the train station to pick up some new arrivals." Dumbledore instructed. "They will be arriving in a very short while, so you should be leaving soon."

"Certainly Professor," Hagrid agreed. "I'll be leavin' right away."

Dawn instantly forgot her timidness and practically jumped out of her seat as her mind began to plot an adventure for the day. "Professor Dumbledore, sir," she moved closer to the professor. "Could Harry and I possibly go with Hagrid to the station? School's so empty now with everyone gone for the holidays, and we're so bored here with nothing to do, please?" She glanced at Harry whose eyes had widened at her suggestion to the professor.

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow at Dawn's request and glanced at Hagrid. "I suppose if Hagrid gives you permission and the two of you promise to give him no problems, then you may have permission to accompany Hagrid to the station." Hagrid nodded, signaling his consent and then Dumbledore nodded to the eager students.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Dawn grinned. "Don't worry, we won't give Hagrid any trouble!"

They left immediately after Dumbledore had returned to the school. Hagrid led Dawn and Harry around the twisting paths of the school's immense grounds and down to the canal where a collection of small boats were waiting to take them to the entrance of the magical Hogwarts station. Dawn was excited to be returning to the boats that she called 'adorable' the first time she road in them during her first ride to the school. Harry didn't seem too thrilled, but then again he had ridden in them a few more times than Dawn. Hagrid road in one boat alone with the guide, while Harry and Dawn rode together in another boat. Four more empty boats were brought along for the new people that they would be picking up.

"So, do you think Hagrid would let us take a trip to London?" Dawn asked Harry mischievously. "I never did get much time to shop before coming to school, and there are a few things I _really _need!" She smiled as innocently as she could.

"Dawn, Hagrid isn't able to permit us to go to London, that would require Dumbledore's permission." He grinned at her hopeful expression. "You know that, Dawn. And remember, you promised Dumbledore that we'd behave!" Harry reminded her.

Dawn sighed. "Yea, I guess you're right. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to put off my shopping for some other time. But, promise me that if we can get permission from Dumbledore, you'll come with me before the holidays are over."

"I promise Dawn," Harry nodded.

When the arrived at the train station, Hagrid instructed the two students to wait for him by the boats while he located the new arrivals. Dawn, however, wouldn't hear of it. She insisted that since she had Dumbledore's permission to accompany Hagrid to the station, she expected to be with Hagrid to greet the newcomers. Hagrid wasn't very good at arguing with students or denying them of any of their requests and so Harry and Dawn were allowed to follow him to the arrival platform.

"So, Hagrid, who are we picking up? New students?" Harry asked as they waited for the passengers to unload from the train.

"Dumbledore didn't tell me much," Hagrid stated.

They all waited silently for a few more minutes until all of a sudden Dawn let out an unexpected shriek. She broke away from the group and ran towards the cluster of people descending from the train. Harry and Hagrid watched her in confusion.

Dawn sped towards the train, nearly tripping from her un-cautioned speed. "Angel!" She called out as she reached the group leaving the train. Harry and Hagrid watched a tall, handsome man look up when Dawn shouted. The dark platform was illumined by a few lamps and they couldn't see much facial detail.

"Dawn?" the strange man replied when he recognized the young girl running towards him. He opened his arms and greeted Dawn with a hug. "What're you doing here, kiddo?"

"I'm at school here..." she paused, "wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

He glanced around and Dawn noticed for the first time that Angel was not alone. He was surrounded by four others. Dawn almost screamed when she noticed a tall, bright green demon standing next to Angel. She sensed that he wasn't a threat though and so she returned his friendly smiled and moved her glance onto the others around Angel. Next to the demon was a nicely-dressed man, with a buttoned-collar shirt and glasses. He looked young but very business-like. On the opposite side of Angel, a tall, black man with his arm protectively wrapped around the thin waist of a young woman who was leaning against him timidly. They were all staring at her with blank stares, obviously wondering who she was and how she knew Angel.

"Oh Dawn, let me introduce you to the gang," He was grinning wide, and Dawn realized that she had most likely never seen Angel smile like that. Even when Angel had been with Buffy, she couldn't remember ever seeing him smile. It was a nice change for him. He seemed happy. She hoped he was, he deserved to be happy. Dawn had always been fond of Angel and she couldn't help but miss him after he left Buffy. "You've probably heard of Wesley, but I don't think you ever met him," He acknowledged the sophisticated young man with a hand gesture. Dawn smiled at him. She had heard of him before when he used to be a watcher with Giles, but this was their first official meeting. "And this is Lorne. Be careful you don't sing around him, he'll read your thoughts." Angel grinned at the green demon. "And Gunn, the muscles of our little group, and his girlfriend, Fred." Angel motioned to the couple. Fred smiled sweetly. "Fred may seem innocent but there isn't a math or science problem that she could solve. She's got to be the smartest girl I've ever met, and she's not bad with magic either." He praised his people unconditionally.

Fred blushed. "I've only managed minor spells and charms and I'm nowhere near as smart as that witch that Angel knows."

"Willow?" Dawn asked.

Fred nodded. "She's amazing!"

"She is definitely talented with magic," Angel agreed. "And this is my son..." Angel turned around and beckoned to a tall, sullen looking teenager who had been hidden behind the group. He glanced up at Dawn, his stringy brown hair fell into his eyes. Dawn felt uncomfortable under his unfaltering stare but he didn't look away so she tried to be as bold as him by staring straight back; eventually she had to look away.

"So, Angel, you never answered me. What are you doing here?" Dawn asked again. "On the Hogwarts Express?"

Angel grinned. "I'm going to be a teacher!" He announced. "We all are. Except for Conner, he's going to be a student."

"Wait, you're all coming to Hogwarts to teach? That's where I'm going to school!" Dawn exclaimed. "And everyone's teaching there!"

"What do you mean?" Wesley inquired.

"We've all come here recently," Dawn explained. "Buffy, Willow, Tara," she paused. "And Spike."

Angel's face twitched. "Spike?"

"Yea, we didn't know he was going to be here," Dawn said.

"Well, I wonder why we've all been recruited here," Fred pondered out loud.

"I don't know, but there's a few of us wondering that," Dawn shrugged. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends." She took Angel's arm and led him back to Harry and Hagrid who had been waiting patiently for her to return. "This is one of my schoolmates, Harry," she turned to Conner. "I hope you're in our house, Conner!" Conner didn't respond. She motioned to the giant man. "This is Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts." She swept her hand around the group. "This is Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, Fred, and Conner."

"Hey Hagrid, Harry," Angel greeted the two.

"Hullo," Hagrid greeted generally.

"They're new teachers for Hogwarts!" Dawn explained excitedly.

"Hmm…more professors, eh?" Hagrid frowned but didn't say anything more about the strangeness of Dumbledore's continual replacement of the current Hogwarts staff. "Nice to 'ave ya. Follow me." He led the new arrivals down to the boats and then left them there while he went to retrieve their luggage.

Harry scrunched into Hagrid's boat on the way back to the school, while Dawn sat with Angel, Lorne and Wesley. She chatted non-stop about everything that had been happening since Angel had left Sunnydale, not even noticing Angel's uncomfortable shifting as she rambled on about her happy sister. Dawn never really seemed to know when to stop. She ended when they unloaded at Hogwarts with: "Oh my god! Does Buffy know you're coming?"


	27. XXVII

Dawn believed that she had never met a teenage boy as pathetically moody as Conner. Every second he seemed determined to make sure that everyone knew what a rebellious bad-ass he was. She never saw him smile and she never heard him say a kind word to anyone. He was impossible to befriend, no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to be his friend, she truly did, for Angel's sake. Angel had been like her brother for years and the fact that she couldn't get along with his son annoyed her. At first she blamed herself. But then after a few days of Conner's constant irritability she decided that it was entirely him and there was nothing she could do about it. And so she gave up trying to get along with him and resigned to spending her holidays solely with Harry (which wasn't exactly torture for her). Angel and his gang stayed more or less out of sight. Dawn wasn't even sure whether or not Angel had spoken to Buffy yet since he had been there, and she was almost certain that Angel had been avoiding Spike at all costs. She definitely didn't blame him. During the week and a half that Harry and Dawn had together alone, they bonded quickly. Dawn had never met a nicer guy and Harry had never felt so comfortable with any girl. It was a perfect friendship. If only they weren't being constantly monitored by the unconsciously watchful eyes of Dawn's professor friends.

Christmas Eve morning, Dawn had planned on sleeping in late, taking advantage of the leisurely day she had before her. Of course, her sister and friends had other plans of their own and so chose to disrupt her predetermined peace before it had even begun.

"Dawn" Buffy shook her sister while whispering in her ear. "Wake up"

Willow leapt onto the bed, jostling Dawn rudely out of sleep. "Come on Dawnie, it's Christmas Eve" Tara hung back by the door, timidly watching the young girl wake up. She had told Buffy and Willow repeatedly not to wake Dawn up because it was rude and she should be allowed to sleep in. They hadn't listened to her though. "Dawnie, we want to go shopping" Willow insisted, bouncing around on the bed.

Dawn groaned and tried to shove Willow off of her. "I'm tired" She mumbled as she rolled onto her stomach and dropped her head into the feather-stuffed pillow. "Go away."

"Wake up Dawn, we're going out and you're coming with us" Buffy declared.

"Go away" Dawn ordered again.

"Nope" Willow slid off the bed and pulled on Dawn's arm. "You're getting up" She finally succeeded in pulling Dawn out of her bed and onto the floor. Dawn had no choice but to wake up when she crashed onto the floor, tangled up in a bundle of silk sheets and velvet quilts.

"Okay..." Dawn yawned and stretched. "What're we doing"

"Well, I've been feeling a little bit guilty about never buying you any real supplies before you came to school and all" Buffy stated. Dawn nodded accusingly. She didn't even have her own wand, she had to borrow an extra wand from the school's supply, and it didn't always cooperate with her orders. Her borrowed robe was also a constant complaint of Dawn's. It was at least two sizes too big; it hung off of her shoulders and dragged on the floor. "So, we're taking a trip to London today, and maybe we'll be going to Diagon Alley today to buy you everything you need for school."

Dawn was on her feet in a second. "Really? Can I have my own broomstick too"

"Don't push it" Buffy joked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, we'll just see how it goes." Dawn gave into the early hour. She was dressed and ready to go in only twenty minutes and Buffy led the pack of girls through the empty corridors of the school towards the entryway. "Buffy..." Dawn stopped her sister as they passed by the banquet hall, which was where most of the students who weren't away for the holidays spent their afternoons.

"What's up Dawn" Buffy glanced into the sparsely crowded room until her eyes located the young Gryffindor boy. "Do you want to invite Harry to come with us" Buffy asked with a mischievous grin.

Dawn blushed. "That's not what I was thinking..."

"Yes it was" Willow accused. "Dawnie, I'm sure he'd love to come with you, but wouldn't it be a little strange to explain to him why you're shopping with your professors"

Dawn hesitated. "Actually..." she bit her lip.

"Dawn you didn't" Buffy exclaimed in a threatening tone.

"Well..."

"Dawn! You promised you wouldn't tell" Buffy frowned at her sister.

"I'm sorry! But, they had to know! They knew something was wrong." Dawn tried to appease her sister's anger. It didn't work.

"_They_? You've told more than just Harry"

"Well..."

"Who all have you told Dawnie" Willow interrupted before Buffy had another chance to explode.

"Just Harry, and Ron, and Hermione..." She plastered an innocent smile on her face. "They promised not to tell anyone"

"Yea, well so did you." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and invite him." she sighed and threw up her hands in argument surrender.

Willow winked. "We'd all love for your boyfriend to join us, Dawnie"

"Shut up" Dawn begged. She glanced at Harry who was more or less concentrated on a game of single-person chess. With a frustrated sigh and a glare cast towards her sister and friends, Dawn waltzed into the banquet hall and over to where Harry was sitting. "Hey Harry! What's up" She stood next to him smiling.

"Oh, hullo Dawn" Harry grinned when he noticed her presence. "I'm not doing much. Happy Christmas Eve. Do you want to play a game with me"

"Actually" Dawn looked back at the doorway where everyone was waiting for her. "I was wondering if you wanted to come into London with us" Dawn acknowledged the group at the door.

"Oh" Harry glanced at his professors with uncertainty. "Would they mind"

"No, don't worry, I told them that you know." Dawn assured him.

"What're you going to do in London"

"We're going to Diagon Alley to go shopping." She smiled. "And I'm sure you love shopping"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not really, but there are a few items I could use for school." He nodded. "Sure, I'd like to come with you guys. I suppose anything would be better than sticking around here all alone." Harry quickly abandoned his game and joined Dawn and the professors.

"Hello Mr. Potter" Buffy greeted her student formally. "I guess Dawn told you our little secret."

"Do call me Harry" He spoke with his eyes cast down towards his feet. He seemed nervous to be conversing with any of his professors outside of the classroom in a casual setting, and especially Dawn's sister, who he wasn't even supposed to know about"Professor Summers, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone about your secret! I promise that I won't"

Buffy smiled. She liked Harry's behavioral appearance, and she thought that she approved of Dawn's attraction to the polite boy. "Well, _Harry_, if you're going to insist on informality, then you'll have to call me Buffy. Today I'm not your professor." She informed him with a kind smile. "Come on let's go shopping"

Harry nodded and let his professors walk ahead as he fell back with Dawn. "Your sister seems nicer when she's not teaching."

"Does she seem mean normally" Dawn laughed.

Harry shrugged. "No, not really, more stern I guess."

"Yep, that'd be Buffy." Dawn agreed.

They crossed through the large front doors and into the front courtyard. Willow and Tara strolled along together, hand in hand, seemingly oblivious to everyone around them. Buffy walked in the lead, alone; her thoughts seem preoccupied with some deep thought. Dawn walked slowly, unconsciously though purposefully, making sure that she was far enough behind the Wicca lovers to be able to talk without being overheard. She walked close to Harry, though not close enough for Buffy to be able to mock her later. Harry noticed her closeness with glee. He was thrilled that she seemed to be somewhat interested in him, at least as a friend if nothing else. They were almost at the boats when Buffy suddenly stopped. The others had to catch up to her before they realized why she had stopped.

"Wesley" Buffy gasped. Dawn wondered if her sister had even seen any of Angel's crew yet since he had been there.

"Buffy." Wesley replied in the same shock. He was "Well, I haven't seen you in a while." He cleared his throat. "You've certainly grown up."

"Umm, Dawn I don't know if you ever met Wesley" She introduced her sister quickly. "He was a watcher for a while, now, well, I'm not sure what he is. Wesley this is my sister."

"I work with Angel." Wesley explained. "It's nice to meet you Dawn." He turned to the redhead. "And, Willow, nice to see you again."

Willow smiled her timid greeting and turned to introduce her girlfriend. "This is Tara. She's a witch too."

"Well, I've got to say, it's awfully strange seeing you all here. It's like having the old group back together." He smiled a bit uncomfortably.

"Yea, it's a little weird." Buffy agreed. "So, umm, how's working for Angel"

Wesley cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm working with Angel. We're sort of partners." He tried to explain his equality with his super-hero boss. "It's good though, it really is. At first it was a little complicated but now..." He noticed Buffy's distraught frown and stopped, realizing that he was rambling unnecessarily.

"That's good, Wesley, I'm glad you've been able to find somewhere that makes you happy outside of the council." Buffy commented politely. She didn't know what else to say. It was a little awkward seeing the ex-watcher again. They hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms, concerning his slayer, Faith, but she had seen him briefly since then and both had made the best of their meetings. Now though, living in the same area, working at the same school, it was bound to be slightly uncomfortable, at least for a while. And then there was the matter of Angel...she couldn't even think about that right now.

"Well, I suppose I should let you return to wherever you were off to." Wesley stepped aside from the path to allow them passing access. "I expect to see you later."

Buffy smiled and nodded and proceeded to return to their path, but Dawn, always underestimating her sister's unease, and always wanting to help in any way possible, turned to Wesley with a friendly grin. "We're going shopping at Diagon Alley for school supplies for me! You should come with, if you're not busy with anything else! I've never actually been there, but I hear that it's an incredible place with all sorts of strange wizard shops full of magical supplies! I'm sure as an ex-watcher and all, you'd enjoy it"

Wesley forced a smile for the considerate young girl. "Thank you for the invitation Dawn, but I don't think I will today." He glanced at Buffy. "You all go ahead and enjoy yourselves though."

Willow nodded in understanding. "Have a happy Christmas Eve Wesley." She took Tara's hand and they followed Buffy down the path.

Dawn sighed. "It's your loss. Maybe we'll go again some other time. You really should check it out, it's really something, isn't it Harry" She turned to her companion for his confirmation. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Dawn" Wesley smiled again.

"Whatever" Dawn shrugged and bounded down the path after her sister. Harry followed quickly at her heels. "So Harry, I suppose you know where all the stores are that I need to go in Diagon Alley" Dawn rubbed her hands together for warmth. "Wow, I never realized how cold it could get here! It's so warm in Sunnydale usually, even in the winter."

Harry nodded. "Yea, it can get pretty cold here." To answer her first statement he shook his head. "I'm not an expert or anything, but I can get you around in Diagon Alley."

"Good, then you can be my guide." Dawn decided with a grin.

They spent most of the day in Diagon Alley. Their first stop had to be the bank in order to exchange some of the Summers' American money and for Harry to pick up some of his gold from its storage. From there they had enjoyed loads of shopping, buying everything that Dawn needed for school, including her very own wand. The group returned to Hogwarts just in time to join everyone who remained at the school for the holidays in the banquet hall for a special Christmas Eve dinner.


	28. XXVIII

At the entrance to the banquet hall, Buffy stopped. She didn't speak and she didn't move. Her feet seemed frozen in place, her eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly agape.

"I can't go in there!" She stated to her friends.

"What? Why not?" Dawn didn't understand her sister's sudden apprehension. "The food is going to be incredible! It always is, but especially for Christmas Eve! Why wouldn't you want to go in to eat?"

"I just can't..." Buffy replied softly.

Dawn started to speak again but Willow placed her hand on Dawn's arm. "It's okay Buffy, we don't have to go in."

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed as she glanced into the dining room and noticed Angel and his gang seated at one of the long tables. "Well..." She didn't want her sister to be uncomfortable. "How about Harry and I bring you guys up some food to your room? Then you won't have to go in there, but you'll still get to eat the good food!" She offered. She glanced at Harry who seemed completely confused about the whole situation but nodded kindly.

Buffy bit her lip, "No, I should go in. I have to confront this sooner or later, right? I might as well take care of it when so many of the students are gone. It'd be easier, less of a distraction to the school." She was obviously trying to convince herself. "Don't you think I should go in?" She turned to her friends for their agreement and support.

They all assumed that they should nod and so they did quickly and encouragingly. She nodded to herself and started to step into the room. Before she had a chance to enter though, they were interrupted by Spike who spoke from behind them.

"Well, isn't this a perfect lil' party." He grunted as he joined their huddle by the door. He glanced at Harry with raised eyebrows.

Harry seemed to think it necessary to greet his strange professor. "Uh, happy Christmas Eve Professor Spike."

Spike grunted again and shifted his attention to Buffy. "Does the kid know about us or something?"

"Us? What us? There is no us Spike?" Buffy exclaimed in a panic.

"Buffy, I think he was talking about the group of us, in general." Willow tried to calm her friend. "You know, our relationship with Dawn and everything..." Spike nodded with agreement.

"Oh..." Buffy bit her lip. "Right, I knew that." She returned her gaze to the banquet hall. "So, should we go in now?"

Spike was silent for a minute and then all of a sudden he cursed out loud.

"What now Spike?" Willow sighed.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Spike's voice seemed loud enough to shake the rafters of the high ceiling.

"Oh, right, you didn't know that Angel's here to teach huh?" Dawn grinned. "This could be interesting!" She looked at Harry and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, now I'm really excited to have dinner with everyone!" She motioned for Buffy to follow her and Harry into the banquet hall. Buffy hung back for a minute and then slowly followed Willow and Tara into the room, leaving Spike behind by himself.

Dawn stopped at Angel's table while Buffy, Willow, and Tara made themselves comfortable at another table quite a ways away from her ex-vampire lover. Harry stayed with Dawn.

"Hey, kiddo," Angel greeted Dawn with a smile. He tried to nonchalantly glance over his shoulder to where Buffy had sat down, but his gaze was obvious.

"She feels awkward being here with you." Dawn whispered to Angel. "You should talk to her."

"Now?" Angel asked quickly.

Dawn looked at Angel's friends sitting around his table and shook her head. Returning to Angel's ear she whispered again. "Not right now. It would be too obvious. But, sometime, before winter break is over, you should definitely talk things through with her." She shrugged. "I'm not sure what's so awkward between you two, but something definitely is and it needs to be resolved soon." She smiled to the others and raised her voice to a normal speaking level to address the whole group. "Happy Christmas Eve everyone."

"Do you want to join us?" Fred smiled up at Dawn and motioned to the space left at their table.

"Umm, thanks for the offer but..." Dawn glanced over at her sister's table. "I'm going to eat with my sister. You know, Christmas is a time for family, ya-da-ya-da!"

"Of course," Fred smiled. "Maybe we can spend some time together later this week. Angel's only told me good things about you."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm sure he's exaggerated." She smiled at Angel. "He was always way too nice to me." She glanced at Conner. "You're sure lucky to have Angel for a dad!"

Conner was sitting with his elbows propped up on the table and his chin resting lazily on a closed fist. He seemed bored and a little annoyed. He only nodded in response to her statement and then returned to moodily poking at his mashed potatoes with a knife.

"Right, anyway," She raised an eyebrow. "I'll see you all later!" She waved casually to the whole group and tugged on Harry's sleeve. He had been standing perfectly still and silent throughout Dawn's conversation. She doubted that he had even blinked. She didn't want him to feel awkward around her friends, but she didn't know how he wouldn't. They were after all, Harry's professors.

As he started to follow Dawn, Harry quickly turned back to the group and spoke a polite "Enjoy your food!" before departing with blushing cheeks.

"Well, that was proper." Dawn joked as they joined Buffy's table.

Harry frowned. "I never know what to say around them!"

"Just talk to them like you would talk to me!" Dawn suggested. "Sure they're professors, but they're also my friends." She assured Harry. "They're totally cool!"

Harry nodded, "I'll try, but it's not exactly normal for students to be on talking terms with their professors."

Dawn laughed. "They're not professors! They've never taught a day in their life before Hogwarts, well except for Willow, but that was in high school so that doesn't really count, I don't think..." She wrinkled her nose as she thought about it but Harry shook his head. "Well, suit yourself, but trust me, they're awesome and I think you'd really get along with them!" Dawn and Harry ended their own discussion and turned their attention to the conversation of the professors at their table.

Buffy was discussing the Angel situation with Tara and Willow. Harry felt a little uncomfortable listening into a discussion on a subject that he knew nothing about and was obviously none of his business, but none of them seemed bothered by his presence and so he tried to ignore his own unease. Dawn listened intently to her sister's fretting while eating hungrily and happily.

"Things shouldn't be awkward," Buffy was trying to convince herself. "We've seen each other since our break-up," She blushed using that term, "Well since he left that is..."

"Buffy, it's completely understandable for there to be a little tension between you two!" Willow assured her friend. "There's a lot of history between you two, I'm sure he's feeling uncomfortable too!"

Dawn tried to help, "Angel's not mad though at all! He seems totally cool about everything!"

"Really?" Buffy's eyes widened. "You asked him?" She shook her head. "I don't understand. Why can't I talk to him about our past and yet my little sister can! It's not normal." She sighed. "Maybe you could talk to him for me, Dawn." Buffy suggested with a grin. Dawn shook her head. "I know, I know..." She sighed. "I guess this is going to be something that I'm going to have to sort out all on my own."

"I wonder whatever happened to Professor Spike?" Harry exclaimed out loud all of a sudden. He hadn't meant to disturb Buffy's ramblings but Dawn seemed relieved that he had.

"He must have decided not to join us all for dinner." Dawn shrugged. "He isn't exactly the best of friends with Angel and..." before she had a chance to finish her sentence the peaceful banquet was interrupted by Spike's unexpected entrance. He rushed straight toward Angel's table. He looked angry, no he looked raging! Buffy stood instinctively and watched nervously as Spike confronted his sire.

"Bloody hell Angel!" Spike shouted loud enough for the entire banquet hall to hear. The reverberating walls didn't help much to contain his voice. "What're you doing here?" He demanded.

Angel's eyes widened as he stood to face the bleached blonde vampire. "I was recruited here to teach." He stated simply.

Spike grunted. "Bollocks! You're here for Buffy, it's obvious! You can't leave her alone, you never could!" Spike raged. Buffy almost stepped forward to intervene but Willow held her back. "Don't you know she's over you, Peaches? She's moved on so get over her already, or rather get over yourself you bloody idiot! She's with me now, got it?"

Buffy gasped and yelled out from where she was standing. "Like hell I'm with you Spike!"

Spike sent a glare in her direction. "You were until the fall Slayer!"

She turned to Angel to try and explain but he just shook his head. "I know she's been with you Spike." He admitted in a lower voice. "I've known for a while. I'm not here for Buffy." He glanced at the girl in question solemnly. "I'm here as a favor to Professor Dumbledore, nothing more."

Spike frowned. "I don't believe you."

"Well, you don't have to believe me Spike, but it is the truth." Angel sat down again at his table and tried to ignore Spike still standing beside the table. "Now, you can leave me alone or you can join us for Christmas Eve dinner." Angel offered as cordially as he could manage.

Spike rolled his eyes and stormed away from his sire's table. He passed Buffy's table but refused to make eye contact with her as he continued out of the banquet hall. When he had cleared the room the professors presiding over the dinner cleared their throats and Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Professor Summers, Professor Angel, I am very pleased with the addition to our teaching staff that both of you have brought, as well as Professor Spike, however, I need to be certain that you will all be able to teach here in unison without creating any sort of dissention among the students. Understood?" Dumbledore gazed out of the gathered diners.

Buffy and Angel nodded appropriately but neither spoke.

"This sucks!" Buffy whispered just loud enough for her table to hear. "Why is Spike always trying to cause trouble for everyone? He's nothing but a waste of time!" She whined. "I wish Dumbledore hadn't have brought him here. I don't see why it's necessary with all the others he had brought in to teach..."

"I'm sure Spike's bringing something valuable to the teaching staff." Willow tried to ease her friend's troubled mind.

"Yea, I'm sure he is..." Buffy rolled her eyes with sarcastic doubt.

"That was very possibly the most interesting Christmas Eve dinner that I have ever experienced." Harry decided as he and Dawn walked down the empty corridors towards the Gryffindor tower after the banquet was over. Buffy, Willow, and Tara had left almost immediately after Spike, not wanting to bring any more attention to themselves. Angel and his crew, however, had stayed until they were finished just like Dawn and Harry.

"Well, you'll get used to things like that with my sister around." Dawn grinned. "Confusion and complication seem to follow her wherever she goes."

Harry shrugged. "That's good to know. I'm sure I'll be more prepared next time."

"Prepared?" Dawn laughed. "You sound like my sister's dangerous or something!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Harry hesitated. "I just was not expecting such a strong argument during dinner. I knew that there was something between your sister and the other professors, but I never realized how serious it all was. Professor Spike was so..."

"Annoying?"

"Overwhelming, I suppose." Harry decided.

"You'll get used to everything." Dawn assured him. "I just feel bad for all the other students. They have no idea what they'll be returning to after the holidays."

"I'm sure Professor Spike will behave more when everyone has returned. He wouldn't want to risk Professor Dumbledore's anger." Harry stated.

"I hope so." Dawn waited for Harry to give the password to the tower and then followed him into the common room.


	29. XXIX ok, I think I have lost all skill f...

__

A/N: I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated this story! I feel horrible about taking so long! But, I think I'm onto something again and I promise to try and update much more frequently from now on. Please keep reading and reviewing! Reviews are always encouraging and I also love to get critical reviews, because I'm always interested in suggestions! Thanks for not giving up on me! Sorry again! XOXO

Dawn knocked hesitantly at the door of Spike's chambers. He had been given a room at the far end of the teachers' wing far away from the possibility of contact with anyone else. She waited impatiently until he opened the door. He stood in the doorway and stared at her blankly.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"We need to talk Spike." Dawn stated simply. She pushed open the door and walked in without waiting for an invitation.

"I suppose you're lucky you're not a vampire niblet, else you'd have just gotten yourself a nasty smack in the face, 'cause there's no way I'd invite you in here." Spike slammed the door shut behind Dawn's entrance and watched her stroll around the dark room. All the windows were securely covered by thick drapes, preventing any sunlight from getting through. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Dawn took a deep breath before starting the inevitable lecture she wanted to give to Spike. "Can you even begin to comprehend how much I despise you?"

"Look you barged in on me, so how do I get off being the bad guy here?" Spike retorted.

"How the hell can you ask me that?" Dawn didn't give Spike any time to respond. "You broke into my family, you lied to us, you made us care for you, you made me trust you and then you betrayed us! You tried to rape my sister, Spike!" Dawn face was turning red with her angry frustration. "I thought I could trust you, she thought she could trust you, but we should have known better! You're nothing but a worthless vampire! I can never trust you."

"I didn't ask for you to!"

"Well maybe that's the problem then," Dawn replied. "Angel had the decency to try and deserve our trust. He asked for us to give him a chance and then he fought to earn our trust." She shook her head. "For a while I thought you might cared, but you didn't even try!" She shrugged. "I guess I've stopped caring, but that still doesn't give you a reason to continue trying to screw with our lives. My sister's been through enough shit because of you! She doesn't need any more!"

"I've tried harder than that lapdog ever did! Angel started out good, I had to work my way up remember?" Spike glared. "I was never given the luxury of a soul."

"Oh god, cry me a river!" Dawn rolled her eyes. "We've heard all your self-pity shit before Spike, and I didn't fall for it then and it's not working now. The point is you screwed with my family and I hate you for it. Now, you're here, trying to screw with us again and I still hate you! I wish you'd leave us alone!"

"Unfortunately, that's not possible, is it?" Spike turned away from Dawn and lit up a cigarette. "Dumbledore wants us all here together for some unknown reason, and I can't just pack up and leave. I made a commitment."

"Well, that's something new for you, isn't it?" Dawn frowned. "Your commitments didn't used to mean much."

Spike gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to scream at the teenager. "Please get out of here Dawn."

"No! You can't order me around Spike, you don't have that privilege."

"I don't need the privilege Dawn. I can force you out of here if I wanted." He stepped towards her threateningly but she didn't back down.

"Stay away from my sister, Spike!" Dawn ordered. "And leave Angel and his friends alone. No one wants to be bothered by you." She spoke harshly. "So stop getting in our way." She turned and headed toward the door, ready to leave the vampire's dark lair.

"Dawn," Spike stopped her as she reached to open the door. "I didn't ask to be put in your lives." His voice was shaky and quiet. "I didn't ask for any of this. Aren't you even curious about how I feel?"

"Like I give a damn about your feelings!" Dawn flung open the door and gave him one final glare before storming out of Spike's room. Spike followed her to the door and slammed it behind her exit.

Dawn ran down the hallway for almost a minute before collapsing in a heap on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, and crying pitifully. _He isn't worth my tears. _She tried to convince herself to stop her emotional breakdown. _Spike is an idiot and I can't even stand thinking about him so why am I actually wasting tears on him? _She sighed and stretched out on her back, laying in the middle of the corridor just a few feet away from the top of the stairs. She covered her face with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She breathed in and out deeply multiple times trying to calm herself after the stressful confrontation with Spike. Her silence was disturbed as her relaxed body was tripped over.

"What the hell are you doing?" Conner shouted as he tripped and tumbled onto the floor next to Dawn. "You could hurt someone laying there like that!"

Dawn sat up instantly and rubbed her stomach where she had been kicked by Conner's foot before he had tripped. "Sorry, I didn't even think about it!" She stared at the sulking teenager who was glaring at her maliciously. "I didn't think that anyone would be coming this way."

Conner frowned. "Whatever." He stood quickly.

"Wait a minute," Dawn stood and stopped him from leaving. "I feel like I never see you around, ever! I've barely even gotten to know you and the holidays will be over in a couple of days!" She smiled as politely as possible. "All I know about you is that you're Angel's sun. Which is weird of course because Angel's not supposed to be able to have children, but I'm going to ignore that for now." She stood in front of him blocking his escape. "Why don't you ever hang out with me and Harry?"

"I'm not really the social type." Conner explained simply. He tried to move past her but she jumped in front of him again. "Really, I'm just not interested in making friends."

"That's stupid. Everyone's interested in making friends!" Dawn sighed. "But, whatever, I suppose it's your choice and if you want to be isolated and boring than I'll just have to let you be."

"Good." Conner glared and shoved Dawn out of his way and marched down the hallway.

"See you around." Dawn called after him hopelessly. _What a freak_. Dawn decided as she turned away from Conner and hurried down the staircase. _I don't understand why he won't be more cheery, or at least a little more friendly_. She shook her head and decided that she didn't want to think about Angel's annoying teenager anymore. With all her worry about Spike, she didn't need anything else to make her head ache.


	30. XXX

"Hermione!" Dawn stayed back and watched as Harry and Ron ran to greet their friend returning from her holiday. Ron had arrived only an hour earlier. Hermione's heeled shoes clicked on the stone floor as she ran through the entryway towards her friends.

"How was your vacation?" Harry asked eagerly. Even though he'd had Dawn for company, Hermione was still one of his best friends and he missed her when she wasn't around.

"It was enjoyable, but I missed you all, of course!" Hermione grinned and accepted the hugs from Harry and Ron.

Dawn couldn't help the small feelings of jealousy that she was experiencing as she watched Harry hug Hermione. Of course Harry was free to hug whoever he wished. It wasn't as though they were dating or anything; they hadn't even talked about their feelings for each other. In fact, Dawn wasn't even sure if Harry had any feelings for her! That thought made her feel pathetically hopeless and she started feeling even more jealous of Hermione's friendship with the guys. A second later though her jealousy subsided when Harry turned back to her and sent her such a genuinely charming grin that she couldn't doubt that he had feelings for her. Hermione noticed where Harry was looking and smiled broadly when she noticed Dawn.

"Dawn, come here!" She waved enthusiastically and Dawn quickly joined the three.

"Did you have a good vacation?" Dawn asked with friendly interest as she greeted Hermione with a hug.

"Yea it was fun. Nowhere near as fun as my summer was though," She glanced at Dawn who smiled and nodded with understanding.

"You'll have to tell me all about it later." Dawn suggested.

"Of course, and you will have to tell me all about your holidays here!" Hermione agreed glancing pointedly towards Harry. Dawn blushed but nodded in agreement.

"Oh Hermione I'm sure you would want to know…" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "While you were gone a few new professors arrived."

Hermione's eyebrows lifted in interest. "Really? Tell me about them!"

"Well, actually Dawn should tell you about them, since she already knew them before they came."

"Are you serious?" Hermione looked at Dawn. "Goodness, do you know everybody Dawn?"

Dawn shrugged. "The way I know them is sort of a long story." She smiled. "Which I'm sure I will be telling you soon enough, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I expect you will."

"And we have a new student," Harry continued. "He's the son of one of the new professors, though I'm sure Dumbledore will keep that fact hidden as he has done with Dawn and Professor Summers."

"How exciting," Hermione smiled. "I sure have missed a lot being gone."

"I've missed just as much and yet I honestly just don't care half as much as you," Ron decided.

"That's because you are boring!" Hermione shrugged. She turned away from the guys and moved closer to Dawn. "We have some catching up to do if you boys don't mind."

Dawn grinned and linked her arm with Hermione. She whispered something inaudible to Hermione in order to make the guys curious and Hermione giggled appropriately in response before the girls skipped off ahead of the confused boys.

"I think I preferred it when they were enemies." Harry decided as he and Ron watched the two girls hurry down the corridor towards their chambers.

"Definitely," Ron agreed.

The girls rushed all the way to their bedroom where Hermione's trunks waited to be unpacked. While Dawn helped Hermione put away her things they chatted giddily all about the going-ons of the holidays. Hermione's vacation was mostly uneventful and so her story was over quickly and then it was Dawn's turn to gush about her obvious crush, which she was still attempting to deny.

"Have the two of you discussed dating yet?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Dating?" Dawn tried to act surprised at the question. "Of course not…" She looked away from Hermione and busied herself hanging up a skirt in the large wardrobe. "I really doubt that he's even thought about dating…I'm not even sure if he likes me like that…" She frowned at her own statement, hoping that it wasn't true. She really wanted Harry to like her!

"Be serious Dawn," Hermione laughed. "You know that you have thought about it and trust me, Harry had too! Remember that I have known him longer than you have. I am very good at deciphering his feelings. He _does _like you."

Dawn couldn't help smiling. "Really?"

Hermione nodded.

"Hmm…I wonder if he has thought about dating…" Dawn grinned as she thought of the possibilities. "I haven't had that many boyfriends, in fact I've never even had a _real _one…"

"But you have had _fake_ boyfriends?" Hermione was puzzled.

"No," Dawn shrugged. "I've been on dates before but I've never actually 'dated' someone." She smiled. "I'd really like Harry to be my first official boyfriend."

"I could talk to him for you if you wanted…" Hermione offered kindly.

"What would you say to him?" Dawn asked hesitantly.

"I could just find out for sure if he was interested in having you as his girlfriend." She suggested. "I wouldn't tell him of your true feelings though, of course."

Dawn bit her lip and then nodded slowly. "Okay, you could talk to him if you like." She tried to make it seem as though it weren't a big deal. "I mean, only if you really want. I don't really care either way."

Hermione laughed. "I will try to talk to him about it tonight."

"Really? Good!" Dawn sighed excitedly. She surveyed the room. "I think everything's done. Do you want to find the new professors with me? I want you to meet them before classes start tomorrow. Angel's super nice!"

Hermione shrugged. She wasn't used to being on a first name basis with her professors and it was still strange to her how Dawn knew them all so well (not to mention the fact that all her old professors were slowly being replaced). "Sure." She agreed though and followed the anxious Dawn out of the Gryffindors' common room and around the giant school in search of the professors.

It was close to dinner time so they decided to check in the banquet hall just to make sure that the professors weren't already there. They weren't though. Finally, Dawn decided to take Hermione up to the professors' lounge where students weren't suppose to be, but Dawn often went to visit with Buffy.

"Dawn, we could get in trouble if someone catches us here." Hermione was clearly nervous about breaking the school rules.

"Don't worry. If we get caught you can blame me. I come up here all the time!" Dawn assured her frightened friend. She quickly pushed open the heavy doors and poked her head inside the parlor. She smiled when she saw Angel and his group lounging on couches at the far end of the room. "Come on!" She motioned for Hermione to follow her into the room. Angel had stood when he heard the door open and waved when he realized it was Dawn.

"Hey Dawnie, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course!" Dawn hugged Angel happily. "My friend just returned from her vacation and I wanted her to meet you before classes started."

"Umm…Dawn, you know that we're not even suppose to know each other." Angel reminded the young girl.

"I know! I'm not even aloud to have the same last name as Buffy! But, see, Hermione sort of discovered the truth about Buffy and Willow and everything so I just told her the truth!" Dawn explained in a rush. "So, I just wanted her to meet everyone else!"

Angel shrugged. "In that case…" He grinned.

"Hermione, this is Angel…I'm not really sure what he's going to be the professor of but he's been a good friend for a very long time!" Dawn introduced. Hermione nodded politely at the tall man and Angel smiled kindly. "And these are all his friends…" Dawn motioned to the others who had stood and were standing behind Angel patiently. "This is Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne." Dawn introduced quickly.

Hermione nodded to them all but couldn't help staring at Lorne. She leaned close to Dawn and whispered in her ear. "Dawn…what exactly is he?"

"Lorne? Umm…well…I'm not sure exactly." She said in her normal tone for everyone to hear.

Lorne smiled and took no offense at the curious student's question. "I'm a demon." He answered plainly. Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise but she forced on a smile.

"Angel, where's your sulky teenager?" Dawn asked, referring to Conner.

Angel shrugged. "Around somewhere I'm sure. He was suppose to come up here to talk with me for a minute, so I'm expecting him soon if you wanted to stick around. I'm sure he'd like to meet another student…" Before he could finish the door opened and Conner walked in. "Aah, here he is." He motioned toward the doorway. "This is my son…"

But Hermione cut him off before he had a chance to introduce. "Conner?"


	31. XXXI

"Oh my god!" Dawn understood immediately. Her eyes darted back and forth between Hermione and Connor. Connor's usually expressionless eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was slightly agape as he stared at the young witch in front of him. Hermione's cheeks blushed red and her eyes glistened with excitement as she stared at her boy from the summer. "I never even thought that it could be him…" Dawn smiled slightly. "This is amazing!"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked hopefully as she took a step closer to Connor who was still hovering by the door.

"I, umm, I'm going to school here…" Connor stuttered. "What are you doing here? Never mind, forget that, you're obviously a student here too…" He glanced at Dawn who was smiling at him encouragingly. It was weird for her to hear the boy speak. Usually he was so quiet and moody. And when he did speak all he said was rude comments or sarcastic jokes. But when he was talking to Hermione, he was actually struggling with words. And he was being nice!

"So, you're Angel's son?" Hermione was also struggling to make conversation.

"Okay, so I'm a little confused here…" Angel interrupted. "How do you two know each other?"

Connor quickly explained. "I met her this summer dad, in LA." He looked at Fred and grinned. "She's the one I told you about."

Fred nodded and stepped forward. "Right, of course, Hermione how nice to finally meet you. From the day he met you, Connor couldn't talk of anything else!"

"Well, that's not completely true…" Connor blushed with embarrassment as Fred told his secret. "Fred come on…"

"You talked about me?" Hermione smiled.

"I might have mentioned you, once or twice…" Connor shrugged.

"Don't let his serious demeanor fool you, he never shuts up about you!" Fred continued, ignoring Connor's furious head shaking. "You're just as pretty as he said you were, and if you're really as smart as he claims then I would really enjoy talking with you sometime…"

"Alright Fred, maybe some other time." Gunn placed a hand on her arm to quiet her.

Angel frowned. "I'm still confused here." He looked at his son and then back to the girl in question. "So you were in LA this summer where you met my son and now you're here at the same school that he's going to be going to."

"Small world!" Dawn chirped in. "So, maybe you two would like some time to catch up with each other. I mean you haven't seen each other since summer…" She was eager to help the two summer lovebirds back together. "You have a whole hour until dinner, that should be plenty of time to talk, right?" She ushered Hermione towards Connor and he didn't even protest Dawn's matchmaking tendencies. Hermione and Connor left the room and strolled down the hall near enough for their arms to touch. Dawn watched them turn the corner before returning to the others in the room.

"Okay, what just happened?" Angel frowned. "I'm the father, I'm supposed to know what's going on, aren't I?"

"No Angel-cakes, fathers never know what's going on with their children." Lorne explained.

"Don't worry Angel, it's just teenage romance stuff. Nothing for you to worry about." Dawn assured the worried vampire. "They had a summer fling and I think it's going to start up again! As long as I'm here to direct them." Dawn smiled and waved to the group as she skipped out of the room and down the hall in search of the couple, in order to spy, of course.

"It's not that I actually expected for him to tell me about anything, but I also didn't expect for him to have a girlfriend…" Angel was puzzled. "He's never seemed interested in relationships before…I'm not sure he's mature enough."

Fred laughed, "And you are?"

He smelled her before he saw her. Her scent was way too familiar for him to not recognize her. The slayer. The love of his past. The enemy of his present. Who knows what the future could hold. He shook his head to clear her scent. It was too overpowering to smell her and to see her, so as she rounded the corner and came into view he wanted to simply be able to watch her without distraction. He didn't think she could see him. He was pretty good at being cloaked by the shadows and he used the shadows of the dark hallways to his advantage.

But Buffy had senses too. She had been had way too many experiences with Spike hiding out in her front lawn, just waiting to catch a glimpse of her leaving on her nightly patrols. She slowed her pace as she approached the place where he was hiding. She realized he was didn't want her to see him, but she felt the need to say something.

__

No. She told herself. _I should ignore him. I can't get in a discussion with him right now. He's way too complicated for me to talk to right now! _She decided as she started walking past his hiding place, doing her best to keep her heart beat steady and her breathing calm so that he wouldn't notice a change. As she walked past him though she sighed and gave into her desire to speak.

"Hi Spike." It's all she said and kept walking. She just wanted to let him know that she recognized his presence. She wanted to make sure that he was aware he couldn't hide from her. She was the slayer after all.

Spike growled, frustrated, as he stepped away from the shadow covered walls and into the dim light of the corridor. He stared after her as she kept walking. She didn't even slow down. That annoyed him. If she was going to say something she could at least have the decency to slow down and talk to him properly. "Bloody hell slayer…" He wasn't going to say anything but he couldn't control himself. She still didn't slow down. She didn't turn around. She didn't even respond. _Who does she think she is? _"Slayer!" He called after her as her form moved farther away. "Fine, go on your merry way, ignore me, you always do." He started mumbling to himself. "I'm not going to come after you. Like hell I'd come after you!" He turned and started walking in the other direction, still mumbling to himself.

When he stopped calling after her Buffy turned her head curious. She wanted to see if he had decided to follow her. But instead he had turned away and started walking away from her. _He doesn't even care enough to come after me and talk to me. Instead he just yells at me a couple of times and then walks away. That's so typical. _She continued to vent to herself as she hurried down to the banquet hall, eager to put distance between herself and her ex-vampire-lover.

Just outside of the banquet hall Buffy ran into Dawn who was running from the opposite direction trying to locate Hermione and Connor. By the time she had left the teachers' lounge the young lovebirds had disappeared from her sight.

"Dawn, where're you running off to?" Buffy caught her sister to keep her balanced as they crashed into each other.

"Oh you'll never guess!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly when she noticed her sister. "You know my friend Hermione," She didn't wait for an answer, "And Angel's son Connor…" Buffy nodded slowly. "Well, they're totally in love! Okay, well maybe not 'in love' but they're definitely in like!"

"Really?" Buffy sounded doubtful, or possibly just indifferent. "Connor hasn't even been here very long, they can't have known each other for more than two weeks…" She paused. "Wait, wasn't Hermione gone over the holidays? That would mean that they just met!"

Dawn shook her head quickly. "Oh I forgot to tell you that they met over the summer! Hermione's family went to LA and they met then and now they've been brought back together! It's incredible! The chemistry was so obvious!" Dawn grinned, absolutely beaming for the happiness of her two friends.

"Well, good for them…" Buffy still wasn't entirely interested. She was too distracted by her empty encounter with Spike.

"Yea," Dawn started jumping. "Okay, well I've got to go! I'll see you later!" She tried to dart past her sister but Buffy took her arm.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I've got to find Hermione and Connor, I want to see how they're getting along!" She explained, trying to flee again.

"Don't you think you should let them have their privacy?" Buffy suggested.

"Well yea, that's why I can't let them see me!" Dawn giggled. "It's called spying!"

"Dawn!" Buffy shook her head. "Leave them alone! Spying is not polite."

"So?" Dawn shrugged. "Can you honestly say that you've never spied on anyone in your life…" Buffy was shaking her head. "You've never spied on Spike? Or Angel? Or what about me?"

"Okay, so maybe I have spied before, but that doesn't mean it's right!" Buffy admitted. "You shouldn't do everything that I do!"

"Duh!" Dawn rolled her eyes. "Like I'd sleep with a vampire, or two for that matter!" She managed to wiggle free from Buffy's grasp and darted away as Buffy processed what her younger sister had just said.

"Brat!" Buffy shouted after her fleeing sister. It was a lame comeback but she wasn't in the mood for making good retorts. She tried to ignore her sister's little irritating comments as she entered the banquet hall. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for anyone who she might want to avoid. She only found Willow and so she smiled and joined her witch friend at the front of the room at the professors' tables. "I haven't seen much of you lately."

Willow smiled, "I know, Tara and I have been spending a lot of time with Fred this week. That is one smart woman! I mean sure I've got her beat on spells, but she would beat me in any other subject!"

"I doubt that anyone's smart enough to take you on!" Buffy complimented.

"Oh I know, but Fred is definitely smarter than me!" Willow admitted truthfully.

"Where is Tara anyway?" Buffy asked, glancing down the long table of professors.

"Oh she was feeling a little sick so she stayed in her room to rest. I'm going to bring her some dinner once we've finished." Willow explained.

"I hope she feels better when classes start up again tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine. It was just a slight stomach ache." Willow decided confidently. "She just needs to relax for a while.

"Alright, well, I'm sure you know best." Buffy smiled at the Wicca. She glanced up as more professors entered the room. Angel and Spike were not among them yet.

"Here comes Fred!" Willow waved as the friendly brunette hurried to join them at the table. She sat next to Willow.

"Well, I sure do just love these dinners!" Fred gushed as she took her seat. "The food is absolutely delicious!"

Buffy smiled. "It _is _very good food."

"I don't think that I've actually met you officially yet…" Fred leaned forward timidly and smiled at Buffy.

"No, I don't think you have." Willow smiled and quickly introduced her two friends. "This is Buffy Summers, the slayer."

Buffy shrugged. "That's quite an introduction Will." She smiled at Fred. "But, it's true."

"Right, I've heard of you before."

"Probably from Angel…" Buffy commented.

"No, not from Angel, well he might have mentioned your name before, but I think I've heard most about you from Wesley." Fred corrected the slayer.

"What?" Buffy was surprised. "Angel doesn't talk about me much…" She was a little disappointed.

"No, not really, why, is that bad?" Fred was confused.

Willow quickly filled her in. "Angel and Buffy were together for a couple of years. It was a while ago though, so I doubt it's on his mind as much anymore. It's not really on Buffy's much either." She glanced at Buffy with a sly smile.

"Of course." Buffy agreed quickly. "I never think about him."

Fred gasped. "I didn't even realize that you two had a thing."

"Well, like Willow said, it was a long time ago!" Buffy rushed. The three girls sat silently as the students filed into the room for the meal.

Dawn didn't catch up to Hermione and Connor until they were entering the banquet hall, together. For a minute Dawn could have sworn they were holding hands but they parted quickly when they joined the other students. However they still stayed close together and were continually glancing at each other flirtatiously.

"Dawn, Hermione, over here!" Harry waved to two open spots at the Gryffindor table that he and Ron had saved for their best girl friends.

Dawn hurried over to the guys and sat in between them and started chatting immediately. "So, Hermione has a boyfriend!"

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison.

"Connor! He and Hermione were together this summer and now they're back together!" She motioned to the couple with her eyes. "Look how happy they are!" The guys frowned but Dawn kept up. "It's the first time that Connor actually spoke nicely and Hermione was obviously thrilled when she saw him!" She clasped her hands together and admired the relationship forming right before her eyes.

Hermione led Connor over to the Gryffindor's table and squeezed in between Dawn and Ron. She smiled once more at Connor before he continued up to the front of the room where he was supposed to wait to be sorted into a house.

"I do hope he is a Gryffindor!" Hermione crossed her fingers hopefully.

Ron wrinkled his forehead. "Gosh Hermione, I've never seen you this gone over a guy before."

Hermione blushed, realizing that she was no longer just talking with Dawn. "I haven't seen Connor since this summer." She hoped that was enough of an explanation for her fawning.

Dumbledore quieted all of the students and made the announcement of the new professors and the new student. Then all were respectfully quiet as Connor was brought up to the sorting hat, eager to see which house would gain a new student. For Hermione's sake, Dawn crossed her fingers as well and the two girls leaned forward in their seats anxiously.

Connor sat still as the hat was placed on his head and started its consideration. He jumped slightly when the hat started talking to him.

"Interesting…" It rasped. "I thought you were going to be easy. I had a thought it was the only place for you…but I see you have ties somewhere else…with someone else…but is it strong enough…" It was silent for a minute and then seemed to cough or perhaps sputter, and then made its decision. "No, the ties are not strong enough…there is only one place for you…" Hermione seemed to momentarily stop breathing. "It has to be…Slytherin."

Hermione gasped in shock. "No…anywhere but Slytherin!" She shook her head in denial. Dawn grasped Hermione's hand, trying to comfort her. "Dawn, he can't be evil! All Slytherin students are evil!" Her eyes started to water. Dawn started getting worried for her. "Connor's not evil! He's sweet, and not…he's not a Slytherin!" But she couldn't disagree with the hat. It knew best, supposedly. Hermione couldn't do anything but watch her 'sweet' boy make his way down the steps and over to his new house and find a seat amongst his new fellow students. He sat right next to Draco Malfoy. Hermione was utterly devastated.


	32. XXXII

"There's no reason to be so depressed Hermione, I'm sure he's not really evil or anything like the students in Slytherin are all supposed to be…" Dawn was trying to comfort Hermione after dinner was over and the students had all retired to their common rooms.

"The sorting hat doesn't make mistakes Dawn!" Hermione whined. She curled her toes under her feet and hugged her knees tightly to her chest. "It wouldn't have put Connor in Slytherin if he didn't belong there." Her eyes were shimmering with the threat of tears, but she was fighting to hold them back because the guys were still hanging around. They were sitting a ways off to give the girls some privacy but they didn't want to leave until they were sure that Hermione was okay.

"Well, maybe it sensed something in him that could be evil but isn't!" Dawn was fumbling for a satisfactory explanation. "I mean, his dad's a vampire after all…" she bit her lip immediately when she realized what she had said.

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open with shock.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Dawn squeezed her eyes shut as she envisioned Dumbledore finding out that she had spilled the vampire secret; not to mention Buffy's reaction. "Please don't tell anyone else, in fact forget I said anything, okay?" Dawn rambled as Hermione continued to stare with wide eyes. "Say something Hermione!"

"Vampire…" She spoke in barely above a whisper. "Are you serious?"

"Well, umm, yea," Dawn shrugged. "I wasn't suppose to say anything though, well at least I assume that I wasn't. It just doesn't seem like the type of thing Dumbledore would want all the students knowing about their new professor."

"Of course not," Hermione agreed quickly. "I won't say anything to the others."

"Thanks." Dawn sighed with relief. "Buffy always tells me that I don't think enough before I speak or act for that matter, I guess I should really try and work on that." She shrugged. "It's just so hard." She noticed Hermione's still distraught eyes and silenced politely.

Hermione's lip quivered as she continued to try and restrain her tears. "He probably didn't even like me." She frowned. "This summer, what was I to him?"

"Hermione, I'm sure that he really does like you! He was beyond excited to see you today! Seriously." Dawn was rambling, not really sure what to say. She never was that good with the encouragement talks. "Just because a dumb hat decided that he belongs in Slytherin, it doesn't mean that he likes you any less." She paused for a minute and then rolled her eyes, deciding that she might as well spill all her secrets at once. "Okay, so I've already told you that Angel's a vampire…well he and Buffy used to be sort of serious." Hermione's face was blank so Dawn continued to explain. "They dated. When Buffy was younger, back in high school. They were together for a few years actually. It was very serious. There's times when I wonder if Buffy's every completely gotten over him, but anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that Angel's a vampire and he was able to have a perfect relationship with my sister. He loved her sincerely. So, why shouldn't Connor be able to have a relationship with you?"

Hermione lifted her eyebrows curiously. "You sister dated Angel? Wait, your sister dated a vampire? Weird!" She shrugged. "I always thought that muggles were supposed to have boring lives, but yours sounds exciting!"

"Well, I know we're not witches, but I don't think we'd exactly be considered muggles." Dawn decided. "I mean, my sister's the slayer after all. And I used to sort of be immortal…" She smiled at Hermione's confusion. "Never mind, long story."

"Still, there's a lot about you all that I'd like to know, or at least to understand." She shook her head. "Back to my problems though. How am I even going to be able to hang out with Connor if he's one of them? I mean, Gryffindors and Slytherins can't hang out together!"

"We'll find a way for you two to be together, don't worry about the details." Dawn assured her fretting friend. "I'll make it possible for you to be together."

"But what about…"

"Shh," Dawn cuffed her hand over Hermione's mouth. "Leave it to me." She glanced over her shoulder at the guys and nodded, giving them permission to intrude. Harry and Ron instantly joined the girls on the couch.

"So, are you ready for the quidditch game tomorrow?" Dawn asked Harry cheerfully.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, as much as I ever am. I have no doubt that we'll win." He grinned. "The Hufflepuffs don't have the best team, unfortunately for them."

"True," Dawn smiled. "Then who'd like to have a victory party tomorrow night after the game?" He blue eyes sparkled excitedly. "We could have music and dancing…it'd be just like the Bronze! Oh, that's a club in Sunnydale that I used to go to a lot with my friends." She explained quickly. "It could be a lot of fun!"

"A dance?" Ron questioned.

"Well, yea I guess that's what it'd be called." Dawn agreed. "We could even get the whole school involved, not just the Gryffindors…" She smiled at Hermione who nodded shyly. "But I think that if we did that we'd have to have more time to plan…and we'd probably have to get permission from Dumbledore. Hmm…maybe we could make this a bigger deal, you know take longer to plan and make it a huge party!" She paused and then her face brightened suddenly. "Valentine's day is in less then a month! We could have a whole school dance for that!"

"Well, we usually have a celebratory banquet with Valentine's day treats, but nothing really special like a dance." Hermione explained. "I think it could be fun! And then everyone would be there together, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins…"

"Exactly," Dawn beamed at the genius of her idea. "Let's talk to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow, okay?"


	33. XXXIII

"Dawn, what is the matter with you? You have been in an horribly melancholy mood for the past week!" Hermione confronted her friend as the girls got dressed for bed one Monday night after a long day of classes and studying.

Dawn slipped a baggy T-shirt over her head and climbed onto Hermione's bed, crossing her legs and nervously picking at her nails. "I don't know, I guess this whole party thing just isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"Why not? Everything is going absolutely perfect! It is all just how you have planned it and everyone is extremely excited for it!" Hermione was beaming.

"I know, it's flawless." Dawn nodded, but she didn't seem at all happy about how well she had planned the greatly anticipated Valentine's dance.

"So why are you so down?" Hermione didn't understand her friend's mood.

"I am the one that planned the dance and I haven't even been asked yet!"

Hermione almost laughed. "Dawn, do you really doubt that Harry is going to ask you? He is completely mad about you!"

"So why hasn't he asked me yet? The dance is less than a week away!" Dawn pouted. "I was almost positive that he liked me but he definitely doesn't seem like it."

"Maybe he has not realized that you expect him to ask you." Hermione suggested lamely.

"It's a Valentine's dance! Of course I expect to have a date!" Dawn whined. "He just doesn't want to take me!"

"I am certain that is not true Dawn! Have you asked him about it?" Hermione pressed.

"God no! The only thing more lame then not having a date to the dance that I planned would be to ask someone to it myself!" She stretched out on the bed. "Maybe I just won't go!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You have to go! Besides, you have to keep me entertained when Conner ignores me."

"Conner isn't going to ignore you sweetie, you just have to give him a chance to realize that tension between the different houses is absolutely ridiculous." Dawn decided. "Trust me, when he sees you all dressed up, he won't be able to resist you!"

Hermione blushed at Dawn's comment and shook her head. "I hope you're right."

The next day by dinner there had been no further hopes for Harry asking Dawn to the dance and if possible, she was becoming even more discouraged. She and Hermione sat next to each, a few people away from Ron and Harry. In her irritation, Dawn had become determined to avoid Harry.

After dinner, the girls quickly escaped to their common room. Dawn huddled in a corner of the couch and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Hermione, what if he asks somebody else to the dance instead?" Dawn fretted.

"He's not going to ask anybody else!" Hermione assured her. "There's nobody else that he's interested in." She sighed. "He's probably just too intimidated by you to ask you to the dance. Trust me, Harry tends to be a little shy around some girls."

Dawn smiled at the thought. "Harry's intimidated by me? Isn't he like famous or something?"

Hermione shrugged. "Guys are weird."

They were interrupted as the portrait-door opened and Harry and Ron entered the room. The guys quickly joined the girls and Ron pushed Harry forward, towards Dawn.

"Do you want something?" Dawn asked snidely. She was getting more and more frustrated with Harry every minute.

"Umm, well…" He brought his hands out from behind his back and dropped a chocolate frog box in her lap. "I've been told that girls like chocolate. This is the best I could do." Harry explained timidly. His hands looked like they were shaking a little and his face was blushing brightly. "Would you maybe, umm, would you like to go to the dance with me…for Valentines Day?"

Hermione glanced at Ron and the two grin broadly at each other, watching their friends' shy flirting. Dawn smiled and nodded slightly. She was too glad that Hermione had been right to respond with words. She nodded again and Hermione had to laugh at her. As long as Dawn had been at Hogwarts, she had always seemed so confident, but now she was absolutely a wreck. It was a little refreshing.

"Don't worry Harry, she'll go with you!" Hermione assured him, grinning at Dawn's inability to speak. Dawn quickly snapped out of her muteness.

"I'm sorry! Of course I'll go to the dance with you." Dawn smiled up at him. "Thanks for asking me, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded. Now _he _didn't know what to say. "Alright, good then…" He stuttered lamely. The guys quickly scampered up to their room, leaving the girls alone to talk about Dawn's new excitement.

"I told you he'd ask you. I don't know why you doubted me!" Hermione bragged. She loved it when she was right, which she usually always was.

"I know, I didn't really doubt you, I was just making myself nervous for no reason." Dawn sighed. Then her face contorted into an absolutely horrible frown.

"Now what?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Hermione, I don't have anything to wear to the dance!" Dawn exclaimed tragically.

"Goodness Dawn, is that really your only concern?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've seen your closet! You have dozens of dresses, unlike me…" She added under her breath.

"Well, yea, I have lots of dresses, but nothing good enough for a Valentine's dance! I want to look my best! You should want to too!" Dawn pointed out. She glanced at the large clock that sat on the long mantle of the ornate fireplace. "We still have an hour before curfew, come on!" She jumped off the couch and motioned for Hermione to follow her out of the portrait entrance and down the corridor. Hermione followed, very confused, but trusting her friend nonetheless.

"So, where are we going?" Hermione asked, taking long strides to catch up with Dawn.

"I'm sure my sister can help us find dresses. If she doesn't have any herself, then she'll probably know how to buy some!" Dawn decided.

Hermione slowed her pace a little. "I'm not sure we should be going to the teacher's corridor, Dawn. I mean I know she is your sister, but she is still my professor!"

"You're too worried about rules Hermione. Live a little dangerously sometime!" Dawn laughed. "Not like this is actually dangerous. We're just going to visit my sister for a minute. We can't get in trouble for that." Dawn shrugged. "Besides, if we get caught, we'll just lie and say we got lost!"

"Lie?" Hermione's eyes widened. "This is my sixth year! I'd never get lost!" She felt disgusted at the thought of failing at knowing the school grounds perfectly.

"Whatever, we'll be fine." Dawn continued skipping down the hallways towards the familiar chambers that housed all of the professors, well most of them at least, nobody could say for absolute certain where Dumbledore lived. This professors' corridor was actually more just for the newer teachers or the ones that weren't necessarily permanent.

When they reached the hallway, Dawn started counting the doors (they all looked very similar) until she reached the one that her sister was staying in. She started knocking raptly at the door. Hermione was glancing around the empty corridor, obviously getting more nervous by the second. Dawn couldn't really blame her. Hermione wasn't even supposed to know about Buffy and Dawn's relationship, but since she did, Dawn didn't think it would make a difference for Hermione to visit with Buffy.

"Maybe she's not here?" Hermione suggested as Dawn continued knocking.

"Where else would she be this late?" Dawn frowned and started pounding harder on her sister's door. "Buffy!" She whispered loudly, starting to worry that they might get caught after all. And even though she had tried to convince Hermione that it wouldn't be a bad thing, she wasn't really so certain.

"Maybe we should try to talk to her tomorrow…" Hermione started backing away from the door. She tripped over her own foot and stumbled into the door across the hall from Buffy's room. The door opened and Hermione fell into the room, crashing into Fred, the new, young, brunette professor from LA.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She hurriedly tried to help Hermione to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm sorry! I tripped and…" Hermione stood quickly and stared at the teacher both apologetically and nervously. "I really should not be here anyway!" Dawn rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's sleeve, tugging her out of the doorway.

"Fred, isn't this Willow's room?" Dawn questioned, gazing into the room looking for the witch.

Fred nodded, looking almost more nervous than Hermione and backed into the room, motioning for the girls to enter. Willow glanced up from a giant stack of boring-looking books scattered across the floor.

"Hey Dawnie, Hermione," Willow motioned for them to enter the room. Dawn quickly joined Willow on the floor and started browsing through the books, trying to find something that could possibly be interesting. Hermione shyly moved further into the room but still looked very uncomfortable. Fred closed the door and returned to her place on the floor beside Willow.

"Research?" Dawn asked, picking up a book titled: Magical Defenses without Fatal Repercussions.

"Umm, as always," Willow quickly grabbed the book from the Dawn and returned it to the pile. She stood and beckoned for Dawn to move away from the books as well. "So what are you girls doing in this part of the school?"

"I wanted to find Buffy but she's not answering her door. Do you know where she is?" Dawn glanced at Hermione and smiled at her inability to relax.

Willow glanced at Fred who shrugged and then turned back to Dawn. "I haven't seen Buffy since dinner. I thought she would go straight to her room to prepare for tomorrow's lessons, but maybe she decided to prepare in her office. Did you check there?"

"No. I didn't even think about her office." Dawn sighed. "It's at the opposite end of school, we'll never make it there and back before curfew." She knew how worried Hermione was about being out of their rooms too late.

"What did you want her for? Could I help?" Willow offered.

"Actually, Hermione and I were going to ask Buffy if she had any dresses that we could borrow for the Valentine's dance this weekend. I wish we could have time to go and buy our own but homework this week has been crazy!" Dawn told the witch.

Willow smiled. "Well, I have a couple dresses that you guys are free to go through. I'm sure Buffy would have more. I can ask her for you when she gets back to her room."

Fred stepped forward timidly. "I have a dress. I don't know if it's anything you'd be interested in, but I think it's quite pretty. I could go and get it if you're interested to see it."

"Thank you Fred!" Dawn smiled. "Come on Hermione, let's see what Willow has."

Willow led the two girls towards the large wardrobe while Fred left the room to retrieve her own dress. Willow pointed out her small collection of fancier dresses. One of which instantly received a smile from Hermione. It was a knee-length semi formal made of a dark red satin and trimmed with a black lace. It had short capped sleeves and a high waistline.

"Do you like that one?" Willow noticed her eyeing it.

"It's very pretty." Hermione nodded.

"Well, why don't you borrow it. You're almost the same height as me, it should fit you fine!" Willow decided. She pulled the dress down from the closet and handed it to the gasping student.

"Are you sure Professor Rosenberg?" Hermione asked with eager eyes.

"Of course! Enjoy!" Willow reached up to the top shelf above the clothes and pulled down a pair of black high heels. "These go perfectly with it!" She handed the shoes to Hermione. "I hope they fit you."

"Thank you so much!" Hermione smiled and took the shoes.

"Anytime," Willow smiled. "See anything you like Dawnie?"

Dawn shrugged. None of the dresses really stood out to her. "I think I might wait and see what Buffy has." Fred returned at that moment carrying her dress. Dawn's eyes lit up when she saw it. "Fred, that's absolutely beautiful!"

"Do you like it?" Fred held up the dress. The strapless dress was made of a very slinky black silk that seemed like it would cling perfectly to Dawn's figureless body.

"Yes, I love it!" Dawn grinned and reached out her hand towards the dress, then quickly pulled it back. "Can I borrow it?"

"Sure. I'm sure your boyfriend will think you look very pretty in it." She smiled dreamily. "Charles always tells me it makes me look really elegant. He bought it for me last Christmas."

"Oh, well I don't have a boyfriend actually," Dawn smiled. "He's just a date…"

"Well, still, I'm sure he'll think you're gorgeous." Fred loved to compliment.

"Thanks," Dawn took the dress happily. "I have shoes to wear with it."

"Well, you girls better get back to your room before someone finds you here. I'm not really sure if you're supposed to be here." Willow smiled. "I'll tell Buffy you stopped by though." She walked the girls back to the door.

"Thanks again for the dress Professor Rosenberg!" Hermione grinned.

"I hope you have fun at the dance." Fred waved to the girls with a friendly smile.

"See you in class tomorrow!" Dawn waved back. Willow closed the bedroom door as the girls stepped out and Hermione started instantly down the hallway, anxious to get back to the common room.

Dawn didn't follow right away though. She stayed back and silently pressed her ear against Willow's door to listen to their conversation. She could only pick up a few sentences and then they seemed to be either quieting their voices or not speaking at all. But what she did manage to hear intrigued her.

"Do you think they suspected anything?" It was Fred's timid whisper. "With the books and everything?"

"No, I doubt it. Dawn's experienced a lot of my random research. She probably just thought it was normal." Willow seemed to be trying to reassure herself.

"If they found out…" Fred started but Willow cut her off.

"Don't worry. They won't find out. And if they do, Buffy will take care of it." Willow sounded sure of herself now. Then they grew quiet.

Dawn backed away from the door with a frown. Hermione was tapping her foot and motioning for Dawn to hurry and catch up so Dawn took a few long strides away from the door and quickly caught up with her anxious friend.

"They're hiding something." She whispered as the girls ran down the corridor towards their common room.

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered back.

"I heard them talking about something. I don't know what it is, but it sounds serious. It sounds big too. Willow never hides anything from me, and Buffy doesn't either! Unless it's really dangerous." Dawn was starting to worry. "I have to figure out what's going on."

"Dawn, they're not just your friends and family anymore. They're teachers. What if Professor Dumbledore has asked them to hide something from you. It's not your place to pry into their secrets. I think it would be better if you just let it be." Hermione decided.

"Yea, you're probably right." Dawn nodded. "But I still have to know."


	34. XXXIV

_A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update last time. I've been so sickly busy lately with graduation and starting summer and everything! But now that it is summer I plan on being able to write a lot more frequently. I hope I can remain faithful to regular updates for this story. Thanks to all of those who are still reading this story! I really appreciate the support. Please continue to review, as reviews are always so encouraging to an aspiring writer! Kisses_

_

* * *

_  
"Look I've already told you that I had no idea you were going to be here!" Angel's broad forehead began to furrow as his frustrations started getting the better of him. "But I am here as a favor to Dumbledore and I don't know what you want me to do about it! I can't just leave. You know as well as I do how much he will need us all to be here when the time comes."

"I know." Buffy sighed and started pacing the length of Angel's office once again. "This is all just so confusing! I took this job expecting it to be just a couple of months, a short job and then I assumed I'd be able to return to Sunnydale and everything would return to normal."

"I'm surprised Giles didn't tell you it'd take longer than a couple of months."

"He did, of course. But I didn't listen. I was hopeful." Buffy shook her head. "Ever since I've been here things have been less normal than they have in a very long time. And that's saying something for my life!"

"Just because I showed up here as well?" Angel frowned.

"No, not just because of you, but you didn't exactly make things easier." Buffy folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall. "I don't know exactly, but this place just confuses me. I've never been around so many witches and wizards in my life! I mean other than Willow and Tara, I've never really known any witches, and some of these kids have incredible power! I feel like they could even put me to shame!"

"They have magical power Buffy, but not strength. They're just children. Why are they complicating things for you?" Angel was trying to understand but Buffy really wasn't making very much sense at the moment.

"It's not just them either." Buffy admitted. "But Spike…"

"Oh right, of course it's Spike. It always is, isn't it?" Angel's dark eyes clouded bitterly. "What's he doing here anyway?"

"Oh god! Would you get over yourself already, Angel? You aren't the only one that Dumbledore thought worthy of a teaching position. Even though Spike isn't exactly the warrior that you are, he is strong and very capable of teaching these kids a thing or two about defense." Buffy rambled.

"I can't believe you're defending him!" Angel roared.

"I'm not defending him! I just don't think it's fair of you to attack him without a good reason." Buffy tried to calm herself down. She hated to admit, even to herself, that she was actually defending Spike.

"But if he's giving you so much stress…"

"It's not just him!" Buffy raised her voice again. "Never mind. I don't even know why I came to you…I just needed to talk…I don't know…" She headed towards the door of the office. "I should go."

"Yea, you should Buffy. We can't even talk without arguing. It's probably best if we spend as little time around each other as possible." Angel agreed with equal angry vigor. "Sleep well. I hope you enjoy your dreams of _Spike_." He spat out the other vampire's name as though he had just tasted bad blood.

"Angel, that's not fair." Buffy said in a quiet tone. "Goodnight." She left quickly, not wanting to stay another moment, afraid of what new fight would erupt.

"She's always been so impossible to understand." Angel muttered resentfully as he watched his ex-girlfriend flee from his office.

* * *

Buffy had to fight her urge to run back to her room in an attempt to put space between herself and Angel as quickly as possible. She walked quickly forcing much restraint upon herself, because she figured that if one of the students saw her sprinting they might be frightened or at least much too curious for their own good. Her head ached with all the stress that she was trying to sort out inside her mind and she closed her eyes briefly as she continued rushing down the darkening corridors. With her eyes shut she accidentally bumped into somebody who had been standing still in the shadows. 

"Professor Summers…" Conner spoke in a low voice, it almost sounded like a growl. Conner was much taller than Buffy, almost six inches, and in the dark corridors Buffy had to admit that he was a little intimidating. "Umm, or, Buffy, right?"

Buffy nodded. "Hello Conner." Buffy smiled as mature as she could. She felt the need to enforce her teacher position. "What are you doing here so late, by yourself?"

"I was going to talk to my dad for a minute." Conner said bluntly. "But you were there."

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Buffy demanded with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Conner shrugged carelessly. "A little. It's weird for him to be here with you, you know?"

"Yea, I sort of got that. It's weird for me too…"

"I mean, I think he had finally moved on, you know, forgotten about you. He hasn't talked about you in ages." Buffy listened and tried her best not to let her face reveal her emotion. "So, seeing you here hasn't exactly been easy on him. I think he's over loving you though. He's just concerned about you. That's why Spike irritates him so much."

"You sure are very wise for your age, Conner." Buffy wasn't exactly complimenting him.

"I've heard him talking a few times. To Wesley, and to Fred. He talks to Fred a lot, I think it's because she's a girl and she understands things like love." He shrugged. "But, I just thought you should know, so that you don't try to make him love you again. It wouldn't be good for him, Professor Summers. It was very hard for him to get over you. It took a long time and I could tell that it caused him a lot of pain. Don't bring his pain back. He needs to be able to focus on his own life." Conner was frowning slightly now.

Buffy sighed. "You care a lot about your dad, don't you Conner?" She almost smiled. "It's sweet. No offense, but I didn't really think you were the type to be so concerned."

"It's not so much that I care, but I am a little concerned. Obsession can be dangerous for anyone. Especially for my dad." Conner started to walk past her. "It'd be best for him if you just left him alone."

Buffy nodded. "I understand your concern Conner." She stopped him from leaving. "I'm not trying to make him fall in love with me again though. I just wanted to talk to him. Trust me. I'm not looking for love."

"Everyone's looking for love, Buffy." Conner called after her as she continued walking down the corridor. She glanced back briefly and noticed the emotional gleam in his eyes. "Even those of us who can't admit it."


	35. XXXV

A/N: In response to the question I received about the time setting in "Angel"…I have sort of decided to ignore the settings of the seasons, in order to make it work for me, so my story doesn't exactly follow the show exactly…roughly though, I'm figuring this story to take place around season four. I am manipulating though in the following ways (try to understand my thought process): This would be about a year after Angel is brought back from the ocean, and he and Connor have finally reached a father-son understanding. The things I have changed though, is that Cordelia never came back and had her bizarre affair with Connor so there was never Jasmine or anything. Basically, the LA group have continued to live for fighting evil with the addition of Connor and nothing else majorly changed. Does that make sense? Ask me any questions you have! Thanks for all the reviews! Please leave any suggestions, comments, or requests for character/plot developments…thanks again.

* * *

The Friday of the dance finally arrived. The excitement was uncontrollable and focusing on lessons was absolutely impossible for any of the students, even Hermione for once, couldn't concentrate on any of her assignments and actually messed up a measurement for one of her potions, of course giving Professor Snape a reason to take fifty points from Gryffindor. But she barely even noticed, her mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of the dance that evening. 

As soon as the last class of the day ended the halls were filled with the obnoxiously joyous chatter of students as they rushed their separate ways to their common rooms to begin the preparation for the greatly anticipated dance. Most of the guys of course, didn't start getting ready until a few minutes before the dance would actually start, but the majority of the girls began immediately after classes, fretting that they only had an hour and a half until the dance.

"I'm so nervous!" Hermione confessed with a slightly shaky voice as she let Dawn assist her with her hairstyle.

"Why?" Dawn attempted to comb through Hermione's mass of curls.

"What if he doesn't want to dance with me?" Hermione panicked.

"Hermione, you and Connor were absolutely crazy about each other during the summer and I know that he still likes you! I'm sure of it. I could tell the second that he saw you that night in the teacher's lounge. It was love at first sight, or well, second sight I suppose." She smiled and pulled hard at a particularly stubborn knot. Hermione squirmed a little under the pressure but gritted her teeth, just thankful that Dawn volunteered to help. "When he sees you tonight, he won't be able to resist you! Trust me!"

"I just hope you're right." Hermione sighed. "Maybe you should use a charm. I've done it before and it really helped to straighten out my hair." She suggested.

"I'm not very good at charms, but why don't you do it to yourself and I'll start getting myself ready." Dawn stepped away from Hermione's impossible hair and started curling her own, much silkier and straighter hair.

An hour and a half later the girls were just finishing the last touches on their looks and were just about to be considered late for the dance. Dawn fastened one last pin into the silky curls that she had managed to pile on top of Hermione's head and then turned to the mirror to give herself one last coat of mascara.

"I think we're as ready as we're ever going to be." Dawn decided, turning back to Hermione and adjusting the position of her dress as it was a little loose around the chest and had started to slip down a little. "Come on, the boys will be waiting."

Since Ron hadn't found anyone else to ask, he had agreed to accompany Hermione as her date, so that neither of them would have to look stupid, showing up alone. Of course, Dawn realized that Ron would be quite alone once Hermione had hooked up with Connor but Hermione hadn't seemed to consider that fact, and Ron was doing his best to ignore it. Harry and Ron were waiting in the common room, Harry was pacing in front of the fireplace and looking incredibly apprehensive about the whole event. When he saw Dawn coming down the stairs from the girls dormitories, his eyes lit up and a stunned half-smile appeared on his nervous face.

"Hey, I hope we haven't made you wait too long." Dawn tried to grin, but she suddenly realized her own nerves creeping up into her stomach. She had been so busy trying to help Hermione calm down that she had forgotten how anxious she was about the whole night. Her hands started trembling slightly and she found it a little difficult to walk down the stairs steadily in her high black stilettos.

"No, not at all," Harry motioned for Ron to stand and greet the girls. The redhead seemed much less than enthusiastic as he stood and waited for his date, whom he knew he would lose as soon as she met up with her summer boyfriend. Dawn couldn't exactly blame him for his sullen mood as Hermione stepped off the last step and eagerly pushed Ron towards the portrait exit.

"Let's hurry! The dance is going to start before we get there!" She pushed open the door and motioned for everyone to follow her. Dawn stepped up next to Harry and timidly followed him over to where Hermione was waiting. They were both acting very unsure how to be around each other, now that they were on an official 'date'. Hermione started hurrying down the hallway, partially tripping in the high heels she had borrowed from Dawn "Ron, could you keep up please?"

Ron grumbled quietly as he obediently followed his demanding date. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

Dawn heard him though and sighed. "No, don't think that Ron. Just because Hermione's excited to see Connor, doesn't mean you won't be able to enjoy yourself. I'm sure there will be some girls there without dates too. You can ask them to dance."

"Sure I can." Ron muttered bitterly.

"I promise to help you find someone to dance with." Dawn assured him. She glanced at Harry briefly. "I'll even dance with you if you would like…"

Ron's eyes lit up. "Really? You would?" Then he remembered Harry walking next to them and sighed. "No, don't worry about me. You and Harry should just enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine, really."

Dawn frowned. Of course she did want to be able to enjoy herself with Harry as much as possible, but she knew that she wouldn't be completely relaxed until she was sure that Ron was happy as well.

They reached the door to the banquet hall which had been completely transformed into a dance hall. The five long tables that usually crowded the vast space had disappeared and in their place small round tables had been set up, lining the walls of the hall, with multiple chairs so that the students could sit if they wanted to take a break from dancing. The hall was already crowded with students, all chatting and giggling gaily; boys flirting with girls, and girls shyly flitting their eyelids back at the boys. It was exactly how a Valentine's dance should be and Dawn was thrilled that her plan was working so splendidly.

Hermione's eyes instantly started scanning the crowded room, searching for her Slytherin crush. She couldn't locate though and she started to worry.

"Dawn, what if he doesn't come? What if he doesn't come because he doesn't have a date and he doesn't think I want to be with him now that he's in Slytherin…" Hermione panicked.

Dawn was afraid that the young witch was going to hyper-venalate. "Hermione, calm down. If he doesn't come, I will personally find a way to sneak into the Slytherin house and drag him down here." Of course Dawn had no intention of actually following through with her threat, but she felt the need to calm her friend in any way possible.

"Would you like something to drink, Dawn?" Harry asked politely. He was determined to be a perfect date and give Dawn a perfect night.

"Sure Harry, thanks." Dawn smiled. She wanted to go with him, she really didn't want to leave his side, she was just so excited to be with him, but she also didn't want to leave Hermione until she was certain that Connor had arrived.

"I'll go with you Harry." Ron mumbled, following Harry without even asking Hermione.

The girls hovered near the doorway, randomly peeking out into the corridor but after ten minutes there was still no sign of Connor. Hermione had taken to nervously smoothing out her dress and patting down her hair, just to make sure everything still looked right. Dawn had to continually reassure her that nothing had been messed up.

Harry and Ron returned with drinks for both of the girls but Hermione refused, leaving Ron once again looking hurt and ignored. Finally, fifteen minutes late, a group of Slytherins arrived at the dance. Malfoy was of course leading them. Hermione gasped when she noticed Connor walking on his right-hand-side. Crab and Goyle were of course bringing up the rear.

The group of Slytherin boys strutted right past the waiting girls without even a glance at them. Hermione wasn't sure what she had been hoping for. Perhaps she had hoped that Connor would see her and instantly come rushing to her side, grab her hand and waltz her onto the dance floor. But that didn't seem very likely. Now she just feared that he had completely forgotten about her and the connection they had once shared. Her brown eyes started to tear and she quickly turned away from the boys.

Ron's self-pity seemed to evaporate the second he saw his friend suffering. "Would you care to dance with me, Hermione?"

She blinked away the threatening tears and nodded slowly. "Sure Ron." Hermione followed Ron over to the dance floor and the two of them awkwardly started dancing with the other couples.

"Umm, would you maybe, uh, want to…" Harry stuttered out a dance invitation to Dawn, who smiled, equally hesitant and took his hand, allowing him to lead her into the dancing crowd. The music seemed to be magically playing all around the room without any visible source of speakers or a stereo even. It turned into a slow waltzing song and Harry awkwardly placed his hands on Dawn's hips and Dawn placed her hands gingerly on Harry's shoulders. The moved slowly in a circle, neither one of the very sure how to dance, but both trying to do the best the could for the sake of the other.

"Dancing always seems so easy in movies." Dawn giggled nervously, trying to break the awkward silence that had ensued while they had started dancing. At that moment Harry stepped on her toe and she tripped backwards unexpectedly.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry released her instantly and stepped away from her. "I'm afraid I don't know how to dance very well."

Dawn forced a smile. "Don't worry, I don't either. But the rumor is, practice makes perfect, so we should continue…right?" She asked hopefully waiting for Harry to take position again. He smiled and moved closer to her again, returning his hands to her waist.

They continued dancing for almost ten minutes without any more mistakes or hesitations. Both were doing surprisingly well for themselves and they were enjoying one another's company more then even they had allowed themselves to believe possible. Dawn had never been so interested in anyone in her life and Harry was so completely mesmerized by the American girl that he didn't even notice any of the other couples dancing around them. Dawn, however, had not completely forgotten the others, especially Ron and Hermione who had been dancing the entire time, both looking extremely bored and uncomfortable.

"I can't believe he's being so rude!" Dawn complained quietly so that only Harry could hear.

"Who?" Harry realized how oblivious he was being.

"Connor! I mean, he likes her, I know he does! But look at him…" She nodded with her head towards one of the tables where Connor was sitting by himself, looking rather dejected. Malfoy and his bodyguards had actually managed to find girls that would dance with them. The Ravenclaw that Malfoy was dancing with though looked very irritated and Dawn was certain that he had bribed her in some way, or possibly hexed her. "I have to go talk to him." As soon as the current song ended, Dawn glided away from Harry and hurried over to where Connor was sitting alone. He glanced up at her briefly and then refocused his eyes on nothing out in front of him. His arms were crossed moodily in front of his chest. "Hi." Dawn greeted cheerily.

"Hey." He grunted in response.

"What's up?" Dawn refused to let his sullen attitude stop her from what she needed to talk to him about.

"Not much."

"Enjoying yourself?" He didn't respond so Dawn continued. "Maybe a little lonely?"

He glanced up at her briefly with his shifty brown eyes. "No." His answer was too rushed and bitter sounding. "Well, I don't know. Maybe…"

"Hermione looks nice tonight, doesn't she?" Dawn prodded.

"I hadn't noticed." He replied grumpily. "Weasley sure doesn't seem to be complaining though…"

"Connor," Dawn stopped him. "Are you really dumb enough to believe that Hermione got herself all fixed up for Ron?" Connor sighed. "You're all she's been able to talk about and you have been completely ignoring her!"

"We're not the same…" Connor stated lamely.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're not in the same house? Or your not from the same country?"

"Draco says she's a mudblood." Dawn slapped him hard, out of instinct. He glared. "What the hell was that for?"

"Do you even know what that means Connor?" Dawn glowered at him. "It means that she's not a full blooded witch. It means that she has muggle parents." Her voice raised slightly and she glared harder. "Well guess what Connor, you're not exactly full blooded either, oh wait, your not anything, except for the son of a vampire! Does that make you somehow better then her? She's smarter then you could ever learn to be and she's a better person then any of us could hope to be!"

Connor sighed. "You're right. I don't know why I listened to Draco. He doesn't know anything. He's just a little punk who thinks he's so tough 'cause he's got a rich daddy. Well, I'd like for his dad to meet my dad…" A slight grin lit up his face. Dawn had to smile at the thought of the two dads in combat. Draco would be without a father very quickly.

"Talk to her Connor. She can't think of anything except for how much fun you two had during the summer." Dawn encouraged.

"The summer was great." Connor agreed with a slight smile. "I was so excited to see her here when I arrived, I never realized how hard it would be to hang out with her once I was sorted into Slytherin."

"Don't let the stupid differences of your houses stop you or Hermione from being happy, Connor. You're above that stupidity. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Connor insisted.

"Then prove it." Dawn raised an eyebrow and waited for Connor to act.

He glanced at the dance floor where Hermione had started dancing with Harry and then he looked back at Dawn. "What if she doesn't want to…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Connor, it's ridiculous and you know it." Dawn stood and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, we'll make it discreet. Dance me over to her." Dawn put his hands on her waist and put her hands on his shoulders. She took the lead and started waltzing and spinning with Connor in the direction of Harry and Hermione. He looked a little uncomfortable but the closer they got to Hermione the more excited he became. It was evident in his glowing eyes.

"Umm, hi." Harry frowned as Connor and Dawn stopped beside them.

"Hey Hermione, switch me partners?" Dawn asked.

Hermione looked unsure. "But, umm…"

"Please, dance with me Hermione." Connor asked quickly. She seemed instantly calmed and reassured. Dawn removed her hands from Connor's neck and placed them around Harry's as Hermione took her previous place with Connor.

"Aren't they adorable?" Dawn gloated over her victory of matching them up again, as Connor danced Hermione away and further into the crowd.

"Yea, they're sweet." Harry wasn't really sure what to say. It was strange for him to see Hermione so gone over a guy. In all the years he had known her, all she ever really cared about was her studying, of course there was her brief crush on Viktor Krum, but it ended just as quickly as it had started. This was as serious about a guy as he had ever seen her. It was a new experience for him and he wasn't sure he trusted Connor not to break her heart. She was one of his best friends and if anyone hurt her…but he couldn't think about that right now. Dawn had been slowly tightening her arms around his neck and their bodies had been moving progressively closer. He was in a daze again, and he could think of nothing except for the girl in his arms. Even Dawn had forgotten about the other couple as she continued dancing with Harry, realizing how much she was falling for him.

After a couple of more songs, Dawn noticed Connor and Hermione slowly drifting out of the banquet hall and into the corridor. They were hand in hand and Dawn couldn't have been happier for either of them. She made a mental note to interrogate Hermione on all the details when they were alone in the dormitory that night.

Ron, however, was anything but happy. Dawn spotted him sitting alone, much like Connor had been, but looking even more miserable. She stopped dancing and dragged Harry over to the table to visit with Ron.

"What's up?" She asked, sitting in a chair next to the depressed redhead.

"Nothing, or didn't you notice?" Ron complained. "I haven't had one decent dance tonight and the two of you have been dancing without rest!"

Dawn frowned. It wasn't fair for Ron. He had been doing Hermione a favor, of course she had done him one too, but now he was alone and she was off in her love-land. "Dance with me Ron!" Dawn insisted. She glanced at Harry who shrugged. "Please!"

"No, don't bother with me. Go and dance with Harry." Ron hissed.

"I want to dance with you though." Dawn assured him. She took his hand and pulled him out of the chair. "Come on, Harry's tired. He's not really that good at dancing." She whispered to Ron who grinned very slightly and followed Dawn onto the dance floor. "So, I've decided that you need a girlfriend." Dawn informed Ron.

"What?" His eyes widened and he fervently shook his head. "No thank you Dawn. I don't need a girlfriend!"

"Yes you do!" Dawn was determined. "It's really pathetic to see you sitting all alone just because you don't have the guts to ask someone out."

"Who do you propose I ask? There really isn't anyone here for me to be interested in."

"That's stupid." Dawn decided, but even as she said it she wasn't very sure. She couldn't think of a single girl for Ron to date. All of the girls that came into her mind either already had love-interests or else would never be interested in poor Ron. "Well, I'm not sure who right now, but I'll think of somebody. Just give me time."

"Thanks Dawn, but it really isn't necessary. I don't want you to be wasting time on my pathetic life." Ron moped.

"Don't be so down. You're really sort of a pain!" Dawn told him. "You need to be more optimistic, and helpful. Because if I'm going to do this for you, I expect for you to be a little bit appreciative. Okay?"

Ron grumbled an agreement and then he fell silent while Dawn's mind began reeling with the possibilities of who she could fix Ron up with. Nobody was coming to her, but she refused to let that stop her. Somehow she would find Ron a girl to make him happy.


	36. XXXVI

_A/N: I have had some comments mentioning action between Angel and Buffy. However, I have earlier mentioned that this story is most likely going to be purely Buffy/Spike, even though I prefer Angel/Buffy, I just think it works better for this story with Spike. I'm not guarenteeing that I won't change my mind later, but for now, it's going to be Spike and Buffy. I also got a comment, recommending a fight between Snape and Angel. I have to agree that'd be awesome! So, I'll try to work that into the story soon. Please continue to review and let me know what else you'd like to see happen in the upcoming chapters! Thanks for all the support! _

* * *

"Stop it, I'm not going to dance with you!" Buffy hissed. "Go away."

"Come on Slayer, you know you want to. I can see it in your face when you look at me." Spike growled. He continued to move towards her, randomly putting his beer bottle up to his mouth to take a drink. He had been in a strange mood all day and in the Valentine's atmosphere, he just couldn't deny his desire to be near to his ex-lover.

"Spike, you're drunk." Buffy scrunched up her nose. "Please leave me alone." She tried to move further away from him. She couldn't entirely deny her own secret desire to dance with him, but her overwhelming self-pride refused to let her give into his pleas.

"Fine. Have it your way Slayer. But I know what you're really thinking inside that stubborn little blonde brain of yours…" He snarled in her face before turning and striding away with his dark duster flowing behind him like a shadow.

Buffy watched him leave with a deep and slightly grateful (and yet slightly disappointed) sigh. _What's my problem? _Buffy complained to herself as she stood alone in the corner of the banquet hall, watching all the happy couples waltzing around the magical music and wishing that she wasn't so alone. _I'm so over Spike! Why do I care what he's doing right now. It's Valentines. I shouldn't be worrying about irritating ex-boyfriends! _She spotted Tara and Willow standing close to each other at the opposite end of the room where they were supposed to be supervising the buffet table, but they had gotten a little preoccupied staring deep into each others' eyes. She wanted to join them so she wasn't standing all by herself but she felt a little guilty intruding on their private time. At the other side of the room, Fred was standing near the door with Charles Gunn's arms wrapped securely around her waist. _God, why does everyone have to be so sickly in love!_

"Professor Summers," A low, cold voice spoke from just behind Buffy's ear and she almost screamed in surprise. She couldn't believe that anybody had been able to sneak up on her.

"Professor Snape!" Buffy replied, turning around sharply to spy the intruder. "Hi!" She moved a couple of steps away, a little uncomfortable about his looming presence over her shoulder. "What're you doing?"

Professor Snape stared at her with his dark, unblinking eyes, which only made her feel more uncomfortable. "Enjoying yourself, Professor?" He asked in the same expressionless cold tone.

"Umm, sure, it's a party." Buffy stated with a sarcastic shrug. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She returned the question, not quite sure what else to say.

"I find very little enjoyment from being forced to attend a party for the juvenile delinquents that inhabit this school." He growled.

"Oh, right, well then why're you here?" Buffy raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Obviously it is a requirement for me to be here!" Snape's voice raised slightly in his frustration.

"Right, of course," Buffy turned away from him, hoping he would leave if she ignored him long enough. But he didn't seem to have any intention of leaving her alone. "I'm sorry, do you want something Professor? Because this whole hovering thing is sort of, umm, well it's making me a little uncomfortable."

"You were all alone, I didn't think you would mind the company." Snape retorted. Buffy could feel his cold eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Just because I don't have someone goggling at me and stuck to my side adoringly it doesn't mean that I'm alone!" Buffy insisted.

"Really? Because you look quite alone to me!" Snape informed her.

Wow, I didn't think it was possible for three of the world's most annoying men to be under the same roof, all determined to bother me. I'm not sure who's worst at the moment. I thought it was Spike, but now I'm thinking Snape! "Do you want something?" Buffy asked again, determined to be polite.

"No."

"Okay…then, umm, I think I'm going to go talk to my friends." Buffy glanced at him briefly and noticed that his expression seemed to have tweaked just a little as she started walking away from him. She ignored whatever his expression might have conveyed and made a quick beeline towards Willow and Tara, not caring about what she might be interrupting anymore. "Oh my gosh, please you have to save me!" Buffy begged her friends. "If I am cornered by Snape again I think I'll go crazy! He's so much worse then Spike with the whole hovering and stalking thing. It's really kind of creepy!"

"Snape is just a creepy person!" Willow agreed, easily welcoming Buffy into the conversation she was sharing with her girlfriend. "What was he talking to you about?"

"He wasn't really talking. He just sort of stood there, bugging me!" Buffy scrunched up her nose as she glanced back to where Snape was still lurking, casting judgmental glares around at all the students who were enjoying themselves. "He's so weird!"

"I saw Spike talking to you earlier…" Tara spoke up softly. "Was he bothering you?"

Buffy shook her head quickly to reassure her friends. "No, he was just talking to me. He wasn't bothering me." Willow and Tara looked unconvinced. "Seriously, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself you know! Spike's not going to screw with me!"

"Just make sure he doesn't screw you either." Willow reminded Buffy with a sly grin.

"Oh that was low Will!" Buffy scowled at her friend, but on the inside she wanted to laugh. Willow was very right. She could always read Buffy's thoughts and she knew very well that Buffy would have very real temptations to give into Spike. "Anyway…" Buffy rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject. "I see you two are enjoying the night…"

"Yea, it's kind of hard not to!" Willow smiled at Tara and held her hand up to her own mouth kissing the fingertips softly.

"Okay, yea I'm feeling a little bit like a third wheel, so I think I'm going to go now…" Buffy sighed and started to walk away.

"Where're you going to go?" Tara asked quickly.

"I don't know. It's getting late and I really have no point to be here any longer, so maybe I'll just go to bed." Buffy hated the thought of going to bed early, all alone, on Valentines day, but she couldn't see any other option.

"That's pathetic Buffy!" Willow scolded.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? If it wasn't illegal I'd ask one of these boys to dance with me…" She grinned. "But I could probably loose my job for that, huh?"

Tara tried to hide her smile. "I'm sure next Valentines will be more fun for you Buffy. It's just not your love season right now."

Buffy knew she was just trying to be encouraging, but Buffy couldn't help feeling a little depressed by Tara's words. "Thanks. Umm, have a good night girls." Buffy blew the two witches a quick kiss and strolled away towards the wide entryway of the banquet hall. She glanced around briefly, her eyes quickly scanning the dance floor for any signs of her sister but she didn't see her. _Oh well, I'm sure Dawn's having a great time. And she should. She's young and a student, and there is no reason for her not to enjoy herself just because her poor old sister can't keep a guy…_Buffy continued raging inside her mind as she headed up the main staircase, intent on going straight to her room and burying her woes in her pillows.

She meandered down the dark hallway leading towards her bedroom, unconsciously focusing on her feet and not paying attention to where she was headed. Her mind was so twisted with bitterness and regret and jealousy that she couldn't think about anything else. She was so wrapped up in her own problems that her slayer senses didn't even pick up on the presence lingering just a few feet in front of her, waiting in front of the doorway to her bedroom, impatiently waiting to see her. She didn't notice him until he reached out to her.

"You can't ignore me forever Slayer!" Spike demanded from the shadows, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"Oh god Spike! Can't you just leave me alone?" Buffy whined, pulling her arm free from Spike's grip.

"Come on, don't deny it. Are you honestly content with spending the bloody lover's day all by your lonesome?" Spike moved into the soft light that shone through the windows from the stars outside.

"What's that supposed to mean Spike?" Buffy fumbled with the doorknob to her bedroom, desperate to get away from him because at the moment he was absolutely right. She couldn't deny her desire not to be alone, and she was starting to become afraid that she might not be able to resist him for very long. "Never mind Spike, don't answer that…" She was having much more difficulty with the doorknob then she should.

Spike was moving closer to her again. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and his arm slowly creeping up towards her waist. His hand slid up her arm, tickling her skin and sending shivers down her spine. "Come on Buffy, don't resist it. Nobody should be alone tonight."

"Stop…" Buffy breathed out, trying to calm the excitement growing inside of her as Spike's fingers traced the familiar path from her shoulder up to her neck and up to her cheek. "Please Spike…I…we can't…" She shook her head, trying to shake him off of her, but his other arm had wrapped around her waist and she could feel his body pressing against her back. It felt so good and so safe to be back in his arms. Everything about him was familiar and comforting; his touch, his smell, his breath, his taste…_oh god!_ "No!" Buffy whipped around and smacked Spike hard across the face, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps. "We can't do this Spike! Stay away from me!" She held up her fists again to threaten him to stay away.

Spike wasn't fazed by Buffy's attack but instantly returned to her and his arms held her hips forcefully, refusing to let her move again. "You know you can't refuse me Slayer!" His hands slipped low towards her backside and her hips jerked, trying to get away from him. He held her body tighter to herself, pressing his hips against hers.

"Stop…" Buffy mumbled again as her eyelids fluttered and her breathing started growing raspy. "I can't…"

"The tune's getting old, luv." Spike growled in her ear, slamming her back against the wall. He grasped her wrists and held them above her head. His fingers pressed hard into her skin, and Buffy knew the marks would be bruises later. Buffy lost all self-control as Spike captured her lips in a deep kiss. "Tell me to stop and I will Slayer." Spike whispered as he momentarily broke the kiss. "I'll walk away right now and never bother you again…just say the words."

"Are you crazy?" Buffy broke her hands free from his grip and her arms quickly circled around his neck and her lips took his again, passionately remembering how much she enjoyed him. "Don't you dare stop!"

Spike grinned and continued to devour Buffy's kisses. He tightened his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground a little as she reached her hands behind her back to try and open the bedroom door. As the door opened, Spike carried her through the doorway and kicked the door closed. "It's been so long!" He mumbled as he dropped Buffy on the bed and climbed on top of her eagerly.

"So what are you waiting for?" Buffy demanded, quickly helping Spike out of his duster.

"Nothing!" Spike pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor beside his duster.

"Wait!" Buffy stopped him as he started removing her shirt. "We have to get something straight first."

"Now what?" Spike rolled his eyes in frustration as Buffy leaned up on her elbows, stopping the process that he was so anxious for.

"You can not tell anybody about this!" Buffy insisted.

"What?" Spike frowned. "Is that really relevant right now?"

"Promise me you won't tell anybody!" Buffy repeated.

"I promise Slayer, are you happy now?" Spike gritted his teeth, trying not to hate Buffy as she laid back down and smiled up at him.

"Okay, continue!" She raised her hands above her head and Spike immediately pulled off her shirt.

"God, finally!" Spike leaned down and their lips connected again.


	37. XXXVII

A/N: Okay, so here's a very sad confession, which I'm realizing was sort of mistake on my part…when I started this story, I had actually only just begun reading the Harry Potter series. So, everything that I was building from was what I knew from my reading so far and the three Harry Potter movies. As much as I have enjoyed writing this story, I have learned that I should have waited until I had finished reading the entire series so that I could have kept all of my facts straight. (I'm so far behind the rest of the world when it comes to the series!) Anyway, I have just this week completed reading the entire series (of course I am absolutely in love still and have already placed an order on Amazon for the next book to be delivered the day it is released…) However, the way I have written this story, it is not possible to completely follow the storylines of the books themselves. So I am being forced to create my own, very twisted, timeline (etc…) for my story. I am going to try and explain the differences between my story and the real Harry Potter books…I hope you understand…Oh and just a warning but there will be some spoilers in this explanation, so if you're behind in the series as well, you can just go ahead and skip this section and read on without the explanation…Alright, as the story has already told, Harry Potter and his friends are in their sixth year making them sixteen on average, but since I am probably like the most confusing writer ever, I am going to change their year and put them in their fifth year so it's as if the fifth book had never happened. And that way two of my favorite characters from the series, Fred and George, can still be included! Alright here comes the confusing part…in reality the fifth year would be directly after the other books before it but as a fan fiction writer I am taken as many freedoms as possible so here are the changes that I'm making: The Triwizard tournament did take place but at the end of it Harry won, and Cedric did not die. There was never anything between Harry and Cho, and she is still with Cedric. Harry did pass on his award money to Fred and George though and they still have every intention of opening up their own joke shop. Voldemort has not returned though as far as anyone's concerned. Viktor Krum and Hermione did have their little fling, but it is way over. Now, in my timeline, after the fourth book, since Voldemort never came back, things were pretty normal for the summer and Harry spent most of it with Ron at the Burrow, joking around with Fred and George and practicing Quittage with Ron and Ginny who was determined for them to teach her. There was no weird moody behavior from Harry about being left out and the Order has not been formed. I think this should clarify my confusing writing. If you have any more questions though please don't hesitated to ask because I don't want there to be any confusion! Please continue to read and enjoy and review my story! Leave any suggestions or requests for upcoming chapters as well. Thanks again! Love Nat

* * *

"Have you ever seen her so happy?" Dawn beamed to Harry and Ron as she watched Hermione flit around the common room that night. She hadn't sat down since the dance had ended almost an hour ago, and even though it was already well past three o'clock in the morning Hermione didn't seem the least bit tired.

"No, I'm not sure I like it much either!" Ron frowned. "Make her boring again! All her spinning about has given me a headache!"

"She's in love Ron!" Dawn scolded his negativity. "It's impossible for a girl in love to be boring. She's feeling like she's dancing on clouds right now!" She smiled as Hermione danced over to where Ginny was chatting giddily with a few other fifth year girls.

"Do you get all crazy like that when you're in love?" Ron asked absentmindedly. Harry started coughing nervously and Dawn's cheeks blushed brightly.

"Umm, I don't know," She stuttered awkwardly. "I'm not sure I've ever been in love…" It was a lame excuse for an answer but she couldn't speak honestly with Harry sitting next to her on the couch.

"Oh, well, I hope that when you do find love, you've got more sense then that nutter!" Ron rolled his eyes towards Hermione who had giggled for a few moments with the younger girls and then flitted off to join another group of jabbering third years.

"Oh come off it Ron!" Harry spoke up suddenly. "You're just jealous that Hermione enjoyed herself with a Slytherin!"

"That's not…" Ron sighed. "Well, you've got to agree that it's a bit irritating!"

"Sure it is, but he wasn't a Slytherin when the met, remember." Harry was easily as annoyed as Ron, but he seemed to be trying to stay calm for Dawn's sake if for no other reason.

"Well, I think she's lucky! And I'm glad that she and Connor were able to work out their differences." Dawn smiled and motioned for Hermione to join them by the fire. Hermione frolicked over to them and collapsed, out of breath, on the thick fur rug in front of the couch. "So Hermione, how's Connor?" Dawn grinned knowingly.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione smiled dreamily. "Tonight was perfect!"

"Want to tell me about it?" Dawn pried hopefully.

Hermione nodded. She glanced at the boys though and bit her lip uncertainly. "Umm, maybe later…"

"No come on, it's late! We should be going to bed soon anyway!" Dawn jumped off the couch and motioned for Hermione to stand. "Let's go up to bed and we can talk about it then."

"Alright!" Hermione stood quickly and skipped off towards the stairs leading up to the girls dormitories. "Aren't you coming?" She called back to Dawn when she noticed that the girl hadn't moved yet.

"Umm, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Harry…" Dawn smiled sweetly as she noticed Harry staring at her.

"Right, of course." His eyes seemed to be pleading her not to leave. "Tonight was, umm, fun. Thanks for going with me."

Dawn's eyes sparkled as she nodded. "Well, thanks for asking me!" She giggled a little nervously. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"You too, Dawn!" Harry smiled after her as she hurried to catch up with Hermione.

As soon as the girls disappeared into their dorm room, Harry turned his dreamy eyes towards Ron.

"Don't look at me like that mate!" Ron frowned at Harry's lovelorn expression.

"I can't help it Ron, I've totally fallen for her!" Harry grinned. "Isn't she incredible? I've never felt like this before! My head's feeling all dizzy and my stomach's a little fluttery!"

"Are you sure you didn't just have some bad cake at the dance?" Ron joked. He wasn't in an exactly cheerful mood and he seemed determined to bring down everyone around him who was.

Harry wasn't fazed by Ron pessimism though. "Didn't she look beautiful tonight? I've never seen any girl more beautiful…"

Ron started to ignore Harry's romantic rambles and brew in his own bitter loneliness. Of course Dawn did promise him that she would help him find someone, but still…who was there? He'd been at Hogwarts for five years and he'd never even really been interested in any of his female classmates. To him the quest seemed absolutely hopeless. If he hadn't been able to attract a girl in over five years, how was Dawn going to be able to help him? After listening to Harry rant about how seriously he might be 'falling in love' for at least a half hour, Ron dragged his depressed body up to bed, with Harry soon following. Unfortunately, even after the boys had undressed and climbed into their beds, Harry still didn't stop chatting about every little thing that he loved about Dawn. Ron closed the drapes around his bed, trying to block out Harry's voice and buried his head beneath his pillows. Harry finally got the point and stopped talking but his sleep was filled with incredible dreams about all the amazing dates he wanted to take Dawn on.

Meanwhile, after the girls had closed the door to their dorm room, Dawn and Hermione instantly leapt onto Hermione's bed and started chatting about every detail of the night.

"I've never been happier Dawn, and it's all because of you!" Hermione smiled genuinely and stretched out on her back, gazing up at the dark red canopy above her bed. She pulled her wand out of the purse that she had dropped on the bed and with a muttered incantation and a small flick of her wrist she had bewitched the canopy to look like a dark night covered with a million twinkling stars. Dawn laid back beside her to stare up at beautiful sight that Hermione had created.

"Well thanks for the flattery, but I really didn't do much." Dawn smiled, crossing her arms behind her head. "I just made sure that Connor realized it was okay for him to follow his heart."

Hermione giggled girlishly. "Yea, I was starting to doubt that he had ever really cared about me. But I know now that he was just nervous." She sighed. "He's so cute when he's nervous!"

"So, tell me about the night…last I saw the two of you were looking pretty cuddly, leaving the banquet hall." Dawn pried again.

"Well, we went for a walk outside for while, just talking and holding hands. I love holding hands with him! It's such a safe feeling, you know?" Hermione giggled again. Dawn turned her head to look at Hermione and smiled at the happy shine in her friend's eyes. "Well, we talked for a really long time, I'm not really sure what about, because I was a little distracted just being with him again, but I'm pretty sure it was a good talk! And then…" Her voice grew softer. "And then he kissed me!" Hermione sighed dreamily.

Dawn sat up straight and grinned broadly at her friend. "He kissed you? Oh Hermione that's wonderful! Was it a perfect kiss?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well, he's the only guy I've ever kissed, but it was just as good as the times that he kissed me during the summer when we were dating in Los Angeles!" She smiled at the memories.

Dawn clapped her hands giddily. "I'm so glad! It sounds like you had the perfect Valentine's Day!" She sighed. "I'm actually a little jealous!"

"Didn't you have a good night with Harry?" Hermione asked with obvious worry.

"Oh of course I did! Harry was the perfect date!" Dawn assured Hermione. "I really like him and I'm sure that he really likes me, but he just always seems so…I don't know, nervous or something whenever we're together! When we weren't dancing he barely even looked at me. He has never held my hand, and I really am starting to doubt if he'll ever actually be brave enough to kiss me!"

Hermione sighed. "I'm sure he just needs some more time. Harry never has been very good around girls!" She patted Dawn's hand. "But I do know that he likes you! And I'm sure he will kiss you eventually. I could talk to him for you if you want me to…"

Dawn shook her head. "No, I'll just give it a little more time, and them maybe I will have you talk to him…I'll give it a couple of weeks though."

"Okay. Well, I'm completely exhausted." Hermione slid off the bed and started changing into her pajamas.

"Yea, me too!" Dawn followed Hermione's example and started changing too. "When are you going to meet with Connor next?"

Hermione climbed back into bed. "Well, he mentioned meeting with me in Hogsmeade next weekend…"

"Perfect! Maybe Harry will ask me out for that day too!" Dawn got into bed and the girls turned on their sides to continue talking to each other.

"Just let me know if you want me to talk to him for you…" The girls fell silent as their roommates, Lavender and Pavarti entered the room.


	38. XXXVIII

"I know you've all been very excited for the past couple of weeks for the Valentine's dance and lessons haven't exactly been a priority for you…but now that the dance is over, it's time for you all to get serious again. Okay?" Willow told her students the Monday immediately following the dance during her Transfiguration class. "I know that we have been working on a lot of review for your O.W.L. tests at the end of the year, but I'm afraid that the tests seemed to have been pushed to the back of your mind and unfortunately, time is getting short. You only have four more months until the exams." The students moaned as the tests were mentioned and Willow frowned. "These are important exams. I have been told that they are very crucial in determining your future. You should all be very interested in doing well on them."

"Professor, we've been doing lots of review and we haven't forgotten about them!" Harry spoke up from the second row. He, of course, had more or less forgotten all about the tests with his preoccupation with Dawn, but he always at least pretended to be focused when in class. "But there's still a lot of time…"

"You can never have enough time for studying!" Willow rebuked.

Hermione turned around in her front desk seat and glared at Harry for being so stupid. She raised her hand and waited for Willow to call on her. "Professor Rosenberg, in the next few months before the tests, will we be mostly reviewing for study or will we be learning new forms of transfigurations?"

Willow hesitated. She had done pretty well avoiding any real instructing and had kept to simple reviews of things that the students had already learned in the previous years, because she had never wanted to reach too far into her own magical abilities, afraid of letting herself get carried away. However, she knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid it forever and now she didn't know how to answer the too-curious young witch. "Well, I think that you have all the lessons that you will need for your O.W.L. tests, but I'm not going to give you a certain answer right now, because I'm not entirely sure what the lessons will include for the rest of the year." Willow was satisfied with her vague answer and hoped that Hermione would be too.

Hermione didn't seem satisfied though and a slight frown creased her forehead but she respectfully remained silent. After class she was the first to leave, heading straight to the library and Harry could only assume that she wanted to research exactly what would be required for an 'outstanding' in Transfiguration.

"Can I carry your books, Dawn?" Harry offered kindly, gathering up his own.

Dawn smiled. "Thank you. But, I need to talk to Professor Rosenberg for a minute. I'll meet you in Potions." Harry nodded and left with Ron as Dawn hung behind.

"What's up Dawnie?" Willow asked as the last student left the classroom, leaving Dawn and Willow alone.

"Well, I guess I didn't realize how difficult it would be transferring into a Wizard's school when everyone else has been here for so long!" Dawn complained. She leaned against Willow's desk, unconsciously rifling through a stack of papers. "These tests are pretty important I guess, and since I'm a student here I have to take them, but I don't really know that much about all this magic junk."

"Magic junk?" Willow grinned.

"Well, you know what I mean." Dawn shrugged. "Anyway, I'm really confused on a lot of these transfiguring spells and I was wondering if you could maybe help me out a little…sort of like tutoring me…"

Willow sighed. "Umm, sure Dawnie, I'd love to help you…" She was hoping that she'd be able to find a way to help Dawn without actually doing any magic herself. "We'd have to do it after all your classes are over in a day. How about you come meet me here in the evenings on Tuesdays, and then if you need more help then only one night a week we can work it out from there."

Dawn nodded. "That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Okay, see you then." Willow motioned for Dawn to move along. "If you don't hurry you'll be late for Potions, and I'm sure Snape wouldn't be to happy about that."

"Don't worry I'll run." Dawn promised as she hurried out of the classroom with a wave over her shoulder at Willow.

"Why exactly does Snape hate you so much Harry?" Dawn asked, as she tiredly stirred a mix of potion ingredients in her caldron. "It's not like you intentionally try to piss him off or anything, right?"

Harry laughed. "Hmm, why does Snape hate me?" He turned to Ron who was grinning broadly.

"There's not an answer to that question Dawn, Snape and Harry just don't get along. Nobody really knows why, but ever since the first time Harry stepped into his class, Snape's had it in for him!" Ron explained simply.

"Really? That's all there is to it?" Dawn frowned. "It doesn't make since!" She glanced to the left where Snape was eagerly rewarding the Slytherin house ten points because of the 'superb' potion that Draco had just finished. "Maybe you did something and you don't even realize it!"

"Come on Dawn, Snape's evil and that's all there is to it!" Harry insisted.

"Take it from someone who knows evil…just because Snape's an asshole, it doesn't mean he's evil." Dawn decided with a slight grin, but as she said it Harry's eyes had grown extremely wide. "What…"

"Tell me Miss Sutten," Snape's cold voice spoke from directly behind Dawn. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned slowly around in her chair, opening her eyes and staring up at the menacing teacher. "How is your potion coming along?" He pulled his wand out and muttered a quick incantation and pointed the want towards the practically finished potion in Dawn's caldron and the contents disappeared. "Not at all, I see? Twenty points from Gryffindor and a zero for you Miss Sutten." He turned and started walking back to this desk at the front of the classroom.

"God, thanks a lot! One of you could have told me that the creep was behind me!" Dawn muttered to Harry and Ron. "Slimy, ugly, greasy-haired freak…" She continued muttering until Harry kicked her hard in the shins. "Ouch!"

"Perhaps Miss Sutten thinks she is above respect and discipline…" Snape was once again behind her. She cursed under her breath and turned to Snape with a forced smile. "Perhaps you just need some more lessons. Another fifty points from Gryffindor and a week of detention for you Miss Sutten." The class ended then and the students quickly started capturing their created potions in small vials to be brought up to Snape's desk for grading.

Dawn hastily gathered her books and stormed out of the classroom without even waiting for Harry. She walked briskly up the stairs, anxious to be far away from the dungeon classroom. She didn't slow down until she could feel the sunlight from the upstairs windows streaming onto her face.

__

This school is so weird! These people are so weird! I've never known teachers who were so mean and vicious! Dawn vented to herself as she continued down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. _I didn't even do anything but tell the truth, and his students do that all the time and he hasn't given them a week of detention! He usually just overlooks it…so why's he taking a personal vendetta against me now? _She mumbled the password grumpily and got a lazy scolding from the fat lady's portrait before she swung open and allowed Dawn to enter. Dawn dropped her books on the couch and followed them with her body. _Whatever the year's almost over, and I doubt that we have the same teachers for two years in a row…_she realized what she was suggesting in her thoughts with a slight smile. _So, I'll be staying here for another year. I didn't think I'd ever be excited about that. _Then she frowned. _I hope Buffy plans to stay here for another year. I don't think I want to go back Sunnydale now, not since I know what's here…I'd miss it too much._

The portrait hole swung open and Ginny stepped into the room. Her eyes were focused on where she was walking and she didn't seem to notice Dawn as she headed past the couch and towards the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitories. Dawn stirred slightly, pushing herself up on her elbows to watch Ginny. Ginny heard the movement and looked up suddenly with a startled gasp.

"Oh, hi Dawn! I didn't see you there!" Ginny turned back towards Dawn and leaned against the couch. "I assumed everyone would be on their way to supper."

"Everyone probably is." Dawn agreed. "Why aren't you?"

Ginny shrugged. "I haven't been sleeping very well lately, and I'm really tired so I though that I'd try and sleep a bit while everyone's eating." She frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Well basically, classes suck and I'm sick of seeing teachers so I didn't really want to go to supper. I probably will though. I'm kind of hungry." Dawn sighed and stood up. "Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure Dawn, that would be really nice of you! Thanks."

"Anytime. Sweet dreams!" Dawn headed for the portrait hole to leave the room, leaving Ginny to turn back to the dorms.

__

Sure, sweet dreams, that's the problem…Ginny's head drooped as she tumbled into her bed.

"Hey Dawnie, are you running late too?" Tara ran into Dawn in the hallway on the way to the banquet. Dawn nodded. "Willow mentioned that you were having some trouble with your spells and asked her for help…"

"Yea, this magic stuff is more difficult then I expected!" Dawn shrugged. "But, with a little more practice I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I could give you some help too if you want." Tara offered.

"Really? That'd be great! If I had two powerful Wiccas helping me I've got to improve eventually."

"Sure, you can stay after any class and I'll help you with whatever you need."

"Thanks so much Tara!" Dawn smiled.

"Well, Miss Sutten…" An chilling voice spoke from behind the two girls. Dawn cringed, immediately recognizing the voice. She turned around and stared into the menacing eyes of Professor Snape. _How does he always find me! _"Are you now so self-important that it is not necessary for you to address your professors with respect?"

Dawn didn't know how to respond. She hadn't even thought about it. Tara was one of her best friends and calling her 'Professor' outside of the classroom just seemed weird.

"Oh P-p-professor Snape…it's alright…D-d-dawn can call me whatever she wants…" Tara was obviously just as terrified of the Professor as Dawn was.

"No, Professor Maclay, all students should show their professors respect." Snape stated with a snarl at Dawn. "Another twenty points from Gryffindor I think. Now hurry into supper before you find another way to get yourself into trouble."

Dawn glanced at Tara briefly before scurrying away into the banquet hall to join her fellow housemates. She spotted Harry sitting next to Ron but she didn't see Hermione anywhere. Out of instinct, Dawn glanced over at the Slytherin table and after quickly scanning the seated students with her eyes she realized that Connor was also missing. Dawn smiled for her friends and couldn't help feeling a little inspired to encourage a better relationship with Harry. She hurried over to the table and squeezed in between Harry and Lavender, who hardly even noticed Dawn busily continuing her discussion with Pavarti about the new dress robe she had received as a present from her mother.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something." Dawn stated quickly before even greeting her friends.

"Alright, I'm listening…" Harry smiled at her eagerly.

Dawn hesitated, "Umm, no…not here…it's sort of private…" She noticed Ron starring at her curiously and offered him a smile.

"Oh, uh, alright, do you want to talk now?" Harry asked, glancing hungrily at the loaded plate of food in front of him.

"Oh no, I guess not…" Dawn shook her head and started lamely stirring at her food with her fork.

Ron noticed her unease and nudged Harry hard in the ribs. "Go and talk to her!" He whispered harshly in his ear.

"What? Why? We'll talk after we eat!" Harry frowned. "I'm hungry!"

"Come on Harry, you're not really that dense are you?" Ron shook his head. "She really wants to talk to you now and you're making her wait! That's horrid. Hermione would definitely have something to say if she were here…" Ron added quickly, glancing around at the table, looking for Hermione.

Harry glanced sideways at Dawn and sighed. "Do you want to talk now, Dawn?"

Dawn glanced up with bright eyes. "Really? You don't mind missing dinner?" Dawn was already starting to stand and Harry followed her, trying to hide his sigh for his food.

"Oh Ron, could you please put together a plate for Ginny? She's sleeping through supper and I told her that I'd bring her something to eat…" Dawn explained quickly.

"Why's she sleeping?" Fred asked as he and George leaned across the table, joining the conversation.

"Is she sick?" George demanded.

"What's wrong?" Fred echoed.

"No, she's not sick. She's fine. She's just tired. She said that she hasn't been sleeping very well lately…" Dawn shrugged. "She just needs sleep I think. But bring her some food, please!" The three red-haired boys nodded and Dawn led Harry from the banquet hall out into the corridor.

"What do you want to talk about Dawn?" Harry asked calmly.

"Okay, so correct me if I'm wrong, but, I get the impression that you like me!" Dawn stated as though it were the easiest conversation in the world. Harry stared at her with wide eyes but couldn't answer. "Come on, Harry! Don't hold back now! You invited me to the Valentines dance and I thought that we had a good time, but since then you've been completely indifferent! I was hoping that something more would happen…"

"Yea Harry, don't you love me anymore?" Malfoy's mocking voice rang out from the doorway of the banquet hall. His two lackeys stood on either side of him snickering.

"Quiet Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"What's the matter Potter? Can't keep a girl happy?" Malfoy continued.

Dawn glared hard at the blonde boy and clenched her teeth, fighting her urge to punch him again. "I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you Draco, I saw Pansy snogging with Goyle the other day in the halls…"

Goyle's eyes widened and he turned to Malfoy quickly shaking his head. "I didn't…I wasn't…"

"Shut your face Goyle! Potter's bitch just wants a good spanking!" Malfoy returned Dawn's fierce glare.

"I am nobody's bitch you spoiled rich bastard!" Dawn shouted. She lunged at Malfoy but Harry pulled her back.

"No Dawn, he's not worth it!"

"Did you hear what he called me?" Dawn questioned with her voice still loud.

"Yes Dawn, I heard, but he's just a foul person…" Harry held her arm firmly, still trying to keep her away from Malfoy, who had actually taken a few steps backwards and seemed almost to cowards away from the fiery girl. He obviously remembered the pain from the last time she had gotten too angry at him. "He can't help who he is…"

"You better keep the little witch restrained Potter! Teach her who wears the pants in your relationship!" Malfoy continued the verbal attacks and Dawn continued to struggle.

"Come on Harry, just let me hit him once!" Dawn begged.

"No!" Harry pulled her further away from the Slytherins and Malfoy tipped his head motioning for his bodyguards to follow him forwards towards the withdrawing Gryffindors. "It's not worth it Dawn, just let it go…"

"Fine!" Dawn stopped struggling and pretended to let Harry win, but the second Harry had released his hold on her she lunged at Draco and kneed him hard in the stomach. "Stop talking bad about people Draco, it's bad karma."

Draco had doubled over in pain and his friends were already running into the banquet hall for backup. Of course, Dawn wasn't sure if they were going to retrieve more students or perhaps Snape to come and punish the Gryffindor girl for fighting again.

"Dawn come on, we've got to get out of here before they bring the professors out!" Harry grabbed Dawn's hand and ran fast away from the banquet hall and the damage that Dawn had done to the whiny blonde boy.

"Where are we going?" Dawn realized how stupid she was to attack Draco again.

"Umm…this way!" Harry turned a sharp left down a corridor and up a few flights of stairs to a hall that Dawn didn't recognize and stopped in front of a blank wall.

"What are you doing Harry?" Dawn frowned.

"Just wait…" Harry closed his eyes and started pacing and a second later Dawn saw a door materialize in the wall.

"Now that's just awesome!" Dawn grinned as Harry pushed open the door.

"It's the Room of Requirement…I'll explain later!" He waited for Dawn to enter before closing the door and locking it.

"Oh my god…" Dawn gasped as she entered the room and realized they weren't alone.

"What the…" Harry stared in shock at the other end of the room where a couple was curled up together on a couch, arms wrapped around each other, and lips locked passionately. The couple glanced up when they heard the door shut. "Hermione!" Harry's mouth dropped open.

Dawn looked around the room and noticed that the walls were lined with shelves that were cluttered with vases of roses and candles, which were the only source of light in the dark room. The room was small and had minimal furniture, actually apart from the couch there was only a small table that held more candles and a plate of what Dawn assumed to be chocolate fudge. There was a large rug on the floor in front of a giant fireplace. It was a very romantic setting.

"Hi you two…" Hermione stood and smoothed down her messed up hair, blushing like crazy and trembling with embarrassment at being caught making out with Connor.

"Well, sorry to interrupt…" Dawn grinned.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed again. "You've turned the room into a…a…"

"It's sort of like a love-shack." Dawn decided with a shrug, but she only made Hermione blush harder and she hung her head in apology.

"Hermione, I can't believe you'd violate this room like this…" Harry was shaking his head.

"Hold on there shorty!" Connor stood up and came to Hermione's side. Harry frowned and straightened up, trying to make himself taller. "We didn't violate anything!"

Hermione nodded quickly. "We needed somewhere to be alone, where, umm, where the Slytherins wouldn't find Connor, and the room of requirement was the only place that I could think of! It's perfect and you know it! You two are here aren't you?"

"We didn't come here to makeout Hermione!" Dawn corrected. "We're umm, sort of hiding…"

"From who?" Hermione asked.

"From whoever might be looking for us…" Dawn shrugged.

"She hit Malfoy. Again." Harry stated simply. Connor raised his eyebrows but kept silent.

"Dawn! You have to stop fighting! You could get expelled for that! I know Malfoy's a complete idiot but you cannot keep fighting with him and hitting him!" Hermione insisted. "Don't roll your eyes at me Dawn. I've been here a lot longer then you and I know how things work!"

"I'll go and calm Malfoy down." Connor offered. "At least I can clear the way for you two to get to your rooms."

"Thanks for helping Connor." Hermione smiled up at him and he glanced briefly at the couple by the door before leaning down and kissing Hermione sweetly on the forehead. Dawn grinned at them and winked at Hermione as Connor left her side and exited the room.

"You two are precious!" Dawn cheered, rushing forward and clasping Hermione's hands. "I guess things really are back to the way they were this summer."

Hermione nodded. "Life is perfect!" She sighed. "Well, I guess I better go. If I hurry I might still be able catch the end of supper! I am completely starving!" She poked Harry in the stomach as she passed him and Dawn was certain that Hermione whispered something to him but she didn't hear what.

Once they were alone though Harry seemed very nervous. "So, umm, is that the sort of relationship that you want, Dawn?"

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe eventually. Right now I'd be satisfied with a defined relationship." She sighed. "Where are we going Harry? I hate it when guys play with me and you have been playing hard! I never know what you're thinking or how you feel about me, and it's driving me insane!"

"I didn't want to move too fast…" Harry stated lamely.

"Harry, it's been almost six months! I really don't think that's too fast…" She bit her tongue. "But umm, if you aren't ready for a real relationship then whatever…I guess I'll have to wait." She turned away from him and exited the room quickly, without looking back or waiting to see if he would follow her. She ran all they way back to the commons room and up to her dorm, wanting to be alone. She felt a little embarrassed about bring up the conversation with Harry. She should have waited for him to say something!

__

What was I thinking? Dawn shook her head, feeling utterly pathetic as she changed out of her robes and into more comfortable attire of jeans and a sweater. _He's never going to want to be with me now! He probably thinks I'm just some ridiculous girl who is so desperate for a boyfriend that she can't wait for him to ask her out!_ She pulled out her potions book and started working on an essay for the class, determined to prove her abilities to Snape. _Could I be any more stupid? _She sighed, setting her quill down on the parchment and dropping her head onto her arm. It was impossible for her to concentrate and she had soon fallen asleep.


	39. XXXIX

"What did you do to Dawn?" Hermione cornered Harry as he tried to leave the Commons room unnoticed the next morning before breakfast. He shifted his eyes around the room nervously and Hermione spoke as though reading his thoughts. "Dawn's still upstairs. She had just woken up when I was leaving. But she's a mess and I know it's your fault!"

Harry sighed. "It didn't go very well Hermione. I don't know what she expects from me!" He hung his head.

"What happened?"

"She was talking like she wanted a relationship and I told her that I wasn't sure how fast she had wanted to go, and then she got all upset and left the room. I haven't seen her since. Well, actually I've sort of been avoiding her since…" Harry moved slowly towards the portrait hole, anxious to leave the room.

"Obviously! Harry you have to talk to her! She thinks you hate her!" Hermione insisted. She moved aside and let Harry leave but stayed close behind him as he led the way down the Banquet hall. "When she came back to the room last night she was absolutely devastated! I have never seen her so…well she was a mess, she still is. She seemed embarrassed, maybe even ashamed. She says that she tried to talk to you, but she didn't realize that you did not feel the same as she does and that she just humiliated herself in front of you!"

Harry frowned. "But I do feel about her, I really like her. She just surprised me last night! I didn't anticipate that conversation…I'm not sure I'm ready to…"

"To what? Have a girlfriend? Harry! You're almost sixteen years old!" Hermione lectured. "Look at me and Connor! Did you ever think that I'd be happy with a boyfriend?" She didn't need him to answer. "But I am! I haven't been so happy in a very long time!" She slowed down as they entered the room and lowered her voice so the other students eating wouldn't hear her. "I think you could be just as happy with Dawn if you just let yourself be!"

"I know I'd be happy with Dawn, Hermione! That's not the problem. I doubt she'll ever want to speak to me again!" Harry sighed. "She looked so hurt last night!"

"She was hurt Harry!" Hermione shrugged. "Oh well, I guess it wasn't meant to be. But don't you dare hurt her any worse Harry! It might just be better if you let her be for a while." She glanced over towards the Slytherin table and Connor grinned at her briefly before being nudged hard in the ribs by Malfoy and quickly turning his attention away from his Gryffindor girlfriend.

"Wait, are you saying that I should leave Dawn alone?" Harry demanded.

Hermione nodded and took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny while Harry, with a bitter glare at Hermione's lack of help, moved further down the table and sat with Neville. When Dawn came down almost fifteen minutes later, she didn't even look at Harry before sitting with Hermione and Ginny.

After breakfast, Harry was even more irritated when Dawn exited the great hall, her arm linked with Ginny's, and giggling gaily as though Harry didn't even exist. Hermione of course had left a few minutes earlier, the moment she had noticed Connor slip off from the Slytherin table unaccompanied. Harry followed quickly after Dawn and Ginny had left, hoping to catch up with them in the hallway, but when he finally did catch up to them, they were standing still, leaning against the marble staircase, bending their heads close together and whispering loudly and giggling mercilessly. What he overheard them talking about was something so unexpected that he stopped in his tracks, moving closer to the wall, out of their sight, to be able to listen better.

"Are you serious Ginny?" Dawn was questioning in an excited whisper.

"Yes, I'm quite serious! He told me himself!" Ginny answered enthusiastically. "He would never lie to me…well maybe he would, but not about something like this!"

"Wow! I mean, that's awesome!" Dawn giggled again. Harry loved her giggle. It was absolutely adorable. "I never thought…I mean…he really likes me? Are you sure?"

Harry beamed from his hiding place. Dawn wasn't over him yet. She was excited that he liked her. But, wait a minute…he hadn't talked to Ginny about how much he liked Dawn, so why would Ginny be talking to Dawn? He shook his head quickly, trying to ignore whatever negative thoughts were creeping into his head.

"Dawn, you've wasted too much time focusing on Harry! You haven't even realized that dozens of guys fell for you the first time they saw you! You are very pretty, you know! Harry's not the only guy that is interested in you, of course. You had to have realized this!" Ginny encouraged.

Dawn shrugged. "Well, I'd never really thought much about it, you know? I mean I've been so worried about wanting Harry to like me, that I didn't waste time thinking about who else might like me!"

"Well, I think you should start thinking about it now." Ginny urged.

"I guess you're right. I mean, Harry obviously isn't interested in starting anything, and the year's almost over…" Dawn sighed. "Okay, from now on, I'll just put Harry out of my mind and start focusing on someone else…like you-know-who!" She leaned closer to Ginny and the two girls started giggling again.

Harry was feeling sick and now their giggles were anything but adorable. They were like horrid poison, burning his ears and making him want to vomit. He didn't want to think about Dawn starting to be interested in another guy. Just because he said he wanted to take things slow, he didn't mean for her to move on! He still wanted to be her boyfriend…didn't he? He shook his head sadly as Dawn and Ginny moved on up the stairs together and slowly moved out of his hiding place.

He was still standing in front of the staircase, as still as a statue, when Ron exited the banquet hall and almost crashed into him.

"What's up Harry?" Ron questioned quickly.

"She…she's moving on!" Harry stated simply. His eyes wide with shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dawn…I heard her talking to Ginny…" Harry hung his head sadly. "Ginny told her that there's other guys interested and so Dawn agreed to move on from me!"

Ron was quiet for a moment then he slapped Harry across the back casually. "Well mate, can't say you didn't have it comin'."

"Ron!" Harry whined. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I am your best friend," Ron agreed. "Which is why I'm being completely honest with you! Dawn has been fawning after you all year, when quite honestly, she could have had anyone she wished for! But you have more or less been ignoring her! I don't know what happened last night between the two of you, but I don't think I blame her for being tired of waiting for you to come around and realize that you like her…"

"Alright, I get the point!" Harry sighed and turned down the corridor towards DADA class. Ron scurried after him.

"I didn't mean to upset you Harry, I'm just trying to be helpful. Why don't you tell Dawn how you really feel. I'm sure she's still interested in you…" Ron realized that Harry was not listening to him. "Look, I'll talk to Ginny and find out what's going on…"

"Don't bother." Harry snapped bitterly. He stormed through the open doors of the classroom and slumped into a chair at one of the tables. Ron slid into the chair next to him, quickly scanning the room to see if Dawn had arrived yet, hoping to keep his two friends happy with each other. She wasn't there yet.

A moment later though the door opened and Ron spun around in his seat expectantly, but instead of seeing Dawn, he witnessed a very tense silent farewell between Hermione and Connor as they entered the classroom together and then separated to their appropriate seats at opposite sides of the room. Hermione slipped into the seat next to Ron but eyes kept curiously shifting towards the table where Connor had joined Malfoy. Ron noticed the disdainful glare that Malfoy was casting towards Hermione and almost wanted to laugh. It was probably the worst thing for Malfoy knowing that one of his Slytherin mates were dating a mudblood.

"Hermione, have you seen Dawn?" Harry asked eagerly, leaning across Ron to speak to the girl who was still staring at her boyfriend. "Hermione!" Harry repeated louder.

She turned her attention to Harry quickly with an apologetic smile. "What did you say?"

"Have you seen Dawn?" Harry repeated his question.

Hermione shook her head. "But umm, I haven't really seen much of anyone since breakfast, except for Connor…" She shrugged.

Harry sighed. His bright green eyes clouded with dissapointment and his shoulders hunched slightly as he bent his head low over his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_, pretending that Dawn's absence wasn't really important.

"I'm sure she'll be here in a minute Harry," Hermione comforted casually, returning her gaze to the Slytherin side of the room. Only a moment after she had spoken, the door opened once again and Dawn's chatter filled the room.

Harry turned around quickly but when he realized she had entered the classroom with Dean Thomas, Harry frowned and buried his face back in his book. Ron watched with confusion as Dawn avoided looking at Harry and joined Dean at a table towards the back of the classroom with Seamus Finnigan. She looked happy. Ron frowned and glanced at Harry whose jaw was clenched tightly and his hands were balled into fists on the table.

"Harry…" Ron said softly. Harry just shook his head, so Ron continued to speak. "I don't think she's really interested in them Harry…she's probably just a little irritated with you at the moment, but she'll come around eventually, I'm sure of it!"

Hermione seemed to have realized Harry's problem because she politely tore her attention away from her boyfriend and focused on Harry. "You know that you need to speak to her, Harry. I told you that already!"

"I know." Harry said very quietly. He seemed to have to force out the words. "I can't though."

"Well, you should. And until you realize that girls need to talk things through, you'll never be able to have a good relationship with any girl!"

"When did you become so wise, Hermione?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Look Harry, maybe the two of you just aren't meant to be…" Harry's glare instantly silenced Ron.

"Alright lil' bits, shut your mouths." Professor Spike exited from his office and sat down at his desk in front of the classroom. Before he could say anything else, Angel stepped out of the office and joined Spike at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning!" Angel greeted the classroom in an official sounding voice.

Dawn frowned. She knew how much the two vampires detested each other and she couldn't imagine why they would be in the same class together.

"I'm not certain if all of you have been introduced to me yet, but I am Professor Angel. I joined the staff during the Christmas holidays and until now I have been staying mostly behind the scenes, helping Professor Dumbledore with whatever he asked of me." Angel was explaining to the confused class while Spike sat sulking at his desk. "But now, he has asked me to join with Professor Spike in the position of teacher for this particular class…"

Dawn gasped. _There's no way they're going to last together for too long! _She grinned at the certain conflicts that were going to be arising in the upcoming classes with the two vampires struggling to teach side by side.

"But I'm still in charge here, remember." Spike spoke up, jumping to his feet. "I've got command here, you know. I was here first…"

"Right, of course, you're head-teacher." Angel rolled his eyes.

"Umm, are you going to get to teaching soon Professors?" She couldn't resist angering them both, considering the way that they had both broken up with her sister. "I mean, in the time that I have been sitting here, I believe I could be teaching myself more from a book."

"Quiet Miss Sutten." Spike spat. "You've just earned yourself a detention."

"You can't just give her a detention!" Angel argued.

"Yes I can, I'm in charge here remember!" Spike disagreed.

"But you can't give her a detention for something like that!" Angel continued.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Can too!"

"Can not…"

"Please, Professors, you are worse then little boys…" Dawn continued mockingly.

"That's another one…" Spike declared. "My office tonight at eight o'clock."

"Well, actually Professor, I can't have a detention with you tonight. I already have detention with Professor Snape for a whole week." Dawn shrugged.

Some of the students snickered at Dawn's sarcastic boldness but Spike glared harshly.

"Fine. Ten points from Gryffindor for your inappropriate behavior, and if you do not control yourself you will have detention with me every night for a month once you are finished with Professor Snape." Spike turned around and stalked off into his office, muttering something about Angel teaching the glass that day. Dawn pouted, confused about Spike's behavior towards her, even though she was of course egging him on.

"I can't imagine how those two will be able to teach together!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked with Dawn down the corridor towards their Charms classroom.

"It's going to be a disaster." Dawn decided with certainty. "I don't know what Professor Dumbledore was thinking! Spike and Angel have never been able to get along!" Dawn was still bitter about Spike's rudeness at the beginning of the class. Angel had taught well enough, mostly defensive fighting, but he had actually shown the class a defensive spell as well. Dawn had no idea that Angel knew any magic, but he seemed to know what he was doing, and it had definitely impressed the class.

"Come on, give him some credit!" Connor appeared out of nowhere, and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Sure we don't exactly get along, but he's not half bad!"

Hermione smiled and seemed to forget that she had been talking with Dawn. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going to be late for a class?"

Connor shook his head. "No, this is my free period. I just wanted to say 'hello' before I meet Draco out on the field. He's going to teach me how to play Quidditch so I can help him practice!"

"Oh, well, you should go then before Malfoy gets suspicious. He doesn't like you being with me, in case you haven't noticed." Hermione smirked.

"Fine, then I guess I'll leave." Connor started to move away from her, but Hermione held onto his hand.

"You haven't said 'hello' yet!" She insisted.

"Oh right!" Connor leaned down and gave her a quick peck. "Hello!" He grinned as he straightened up.

"Hello!" Hermione smiled, leaving her chin tilted upwards expectantly. Connor leaned down and kissed her again before moving away from the two girls with a brief nod of acknowledgement towards Dawn as he turned and hurried down the corridor and outside to where Draco was waiting for him on the Quidditch pitch.

"Well, that was just sickening." Dawn rolled her eyes. As happy as she was for Hermione and Connor, Dawn couldn't help feeling irritated at their constant perfect bliss when she was feeling so down about her own relationships.

"Hey Dawn, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked gently. "I don't want to pry, but umm, I'm so curious!"

"Sure Hermione, go ahead." Dawn waited, expecting her friend to want to know more about the professors' past.

"What exactly are you doing?" Hermione asked quickly.

Dawn frowned. She didn't understand the question. "I'm walking to Charms class with you, where I will undoubtedly fail at yet another attempt to make my mouse grow to the size of a dog, or to freeze fire!" She rolled her eyes as she remembered her previous failed attempts.

"No, that's not what I mean." Hermione sighed. "What are you doing with Harry. I mean, not with Harry…why are you ignoring him and running around with Dean Thomas?"

"I just sat with Dean in class, that's all…" Dawn tried to defend herself, but she noticed Hermione's resolute look and gave in. "Fine. But you have to promise me that you won't tell him!" Hermione nodded quickly. "Ginny's helping me, so maybe you could too. Since Harry doesn't seem too interested in a relationship right now, even though I know he is, I decided to try and make him realize that he doesn't want to lose me!" Dawn grinned at herself.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Okay, so I'm sort of trying to make him jealous…" Dawn admitted shamefully.

"You're what?" Hermione gasped.

"I just sort of want to make him jealous." Dawn repeated casually. "Ginny and I think that if he realizes other guys are interested in me, he'll be quicker to step up and ask me out! It all makes sense really."

"So, in order to make Harry ask you out, you're going to pretend to go out with Dean and Seamus and whoever else?" Hermione was frowning.

"No! Of course not! I'm just hanging out with them! I don't want him to think I'm a sleaze! But, I will pretend to start dating another guy, just until Harry speaks up." Dawn smiled, obviously pleased with the plan that she and Ginny had concocted.

"So who're you going to choose?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, well…" Dawn bit her bottom lip and avoided Hermione's gaze. "It has to be someone that will really make Harry irritated…Ginny came up with him…" She paused. "We were going to use Ron, but umm, Ginny thought he might be too loyal to Harry, and too interested in me for himself…" She noticed Hermione's disapproving scowl. "I didn't want to joke with him and then hurt his feelings. So, we decided that it had to be someone who'd be able to just have fun…he's already agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend…"

"You're procrastinating Dawn!" Hermione scowled.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you just yet…" Dawn walked a little faster as they neared the Charms classroom door.

"Dawn come on, that's not fair!" Hermione jogged a couple of steps to catch up to her long-legged friend. "You have to tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Ron stepped up beside the girls. Dawn jumped and turned around, quickly scanning the corridor behind them to see where Harry was. Ron seemed to guess what she was looking for. "He stayed behind to discuss something with Professor Angel." He stared pointedly at Dawn. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"Nothing." Dawn snapped quickly.

"Dawn, I just wanted to say that Harry really does want you to be his girlfriend…" Ron confessed awkwardly. "He just isn't very bright about the whole thing…"

"Honestly Ron, I don't know what you're talking about! I told Harry that I'm over the whole waiting thing." She sighed. "He shouldn't have made me wait so long, but whatever…"

"It's his loss really, isn't it?" Hermione and Ron stared with wide eyes as a very familiar seventh year joined them, draping his arm over Dawn's shoulders. "But my gain, so I can't complain!"

"George!" Ron gasped as his brother gave Dawn's shoulders a squeeze.

"Don't mind me lil' brother, I just wanted to see my girl in between classes!" George grinned broadly.

"Ah, that's so sweet George!" Dawn wrapped her arm around George's waist and tried her best to ignore Hermione and Ron's startled expressions. Even though Hermione knew that George was just playing along for Dawn's sake, she couldn't help feeling that Dawn could have made a better choice! And Ron was obviously completely revolted with the idea of his brother and Dawn.

"Umm, come on Ron, let's give them a moment alone!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and led him quickly into the classroom.

"Thanks George, you're being great!" Dawn spoke in a quiet voice when she was sure that Hermione and Ron were out of earshot. She leaned against the wall outside of the classroom and George hovered next to her, his eyes shinning mischievously.

"It's not a problem Dawn!" George shrugged. "It's a fun sort of game anyway!" He glanced up the corridor and then stepped a little closer to Dawn. "I've spotted the target!" He grinned, obviously taking this pretending as more fun then serious. Dawn was relieved that Ginny had been right about him being the perfect choice.

She gazed up at George with a smile as Harry neared them. She could hear his footsteps slow as he came closer to the door and obviously recognized the two at the doorway. George lifted his eyebrows questioningly and Dawn nodded slightly. Taking her nod as a 'yes' George leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Dawn rested her hand gently on his arm and glanced up briefly towards Harry. She straightened up as though noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, hi Harry." Dawn forced a fake genuine smile. "I didn't even see you there!" She slipped her hand inside of George's and gave it a quick squeeze. "You better hurry or you'll be late for your next class."

"Yes ma'am." George grinned jokingly. "I'll see you at dinner. Save me a seat, won't you?" He squeezed her hand back and hurried away down the hall towards his own Potions class.

Dawn turned back to Harry. She was certain that he was shocked. His expression hadn't changed since he had first realized who Dawn had been standing with. His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were narrowed in a slight frown. Dawn noticed that his hands were clenched firmly at his sides

"Are you okay, Harry?" Dawn asked sweetly. He didn't move so she smiled and headed into the class, slipping into the empty seat at the table beside Hermione and Ron. Hermione had obviously been trying to calm Ron down because as soon as Dawn took her seat Ron erupted and Hermione folded her arms across her chest with an irritated sigh.

"Are you mad Dawn? I thought you knew that Harry was still interested in you! How could you be so daft? My brother? Really! Couldn't you have at least gone for somebody in our grade!" Ron was raging and his freckles were almost hidden by the brilliant flush in his cheeks.

"Ron, come on…" Hermione said softly. He ignored her and continued his attack on Dawn.

"I mean honestly, what are you thinking! Well, you're obviously not thinking, but…" Ron snapped his mouth shut as Harry approached their table and slid into the chair on the other side of Ron, at the furthest end from Dawn. The four Gryffindors didn't say a word throughout the entire class. Even Hermione kept her hand down when Professor Maclay asked for the words to recite for the levitation charm.

"Ginny, it's working perfectly!" Dawn exclaimed to the young redhead during their afternoon meal in the great hall. As agreed, Dawn was saving George a seat and he showed up only a minute later, with a hug for Dawn, earning open stares from everyone at the table who could see the new 'couple.'

"I told you George was the best choice!" Ginny whispered in response, grinning at her brother who was eagerly piling food on his plate. "I've never seen Harry so upset!" She glanced down the table where Harry was sulking next to Ron and Neville.

George noticed Harry staring at Dawn and leaned in closer to her and whispered nothing into her ear, making her giggle in response. Harry glared and looked away, determined not to pay any attention to them.

"I give him a week, tops!" George whispered with a grin.

"You really think it'll take that long?" Dawn was a little disappointed. George was fun and everything but she didn't want to have to pretend to be dating him for a whole week. Mostly because she was desperate for Harry to start speaking to her again. She poked at her food with her fork, not very interested in eating when all she could think about was Harry.

"Don't worry Dawn, he'll come around soon enough!" George glanced briefly towards Harry who was frowning miserably. "The stupid bloke! He's an idiot for letting you go. He'll realize what he's lost soon."

Dawn smiled gratefully at George's encouragement and tried to cheer up for his sake. He was being so sweet to help her. She just hoped that George knew what he was talking about. Because if all of this pretending led to Dawn really losing Harry…well she didn't want to think about that.


	40. XXXX

That night, Dawn let George escort her down to Snape's office for her detention and he spent the entire walk there trying to encourage her not to be afraid of whatever horrible thing Snape might make her do. Dawn was more interested in talking about how else they would be able to make Harry jealous, but George didn't seem too worried about it. He seemed very confident in his decision that it would not take Harry very long to come around.

"Well, there you are Dawn, enjoy the dungeons!" George grinned as he knocked on the door to Snape's office.

Dawn seemed to have just realized where they actually were and a sudden shiver ran down her spine as she eyed her dark surroundings. She started panicking. Harry and Ron had told her stories about how terrible Snape was! What would he make her do in detention. She crossed her fingers lamely behind her back and waited in terror for the hour to begin.

When Snape didn't answer the door on George's first knock, he tried again. Pounding harder this time. "Oy, Professor! It's just not nice to keep a lady waiting out here…" He was cut off as the office door swung open and Professor Snape stood in the doorway scowling evilly through the his dark veil of greasy hair.

"Weasley!" He croaked. "What are _you _doing here?"

"You know, the same as always, looking for a way to bother you!" George grinned and shrugged, pushing Dawn forward a little. She gasped as Snape narrowed his black eyes at her. George noticed Snape's clenched jaw and decided it would be better for Dawn if he didn't upset the teacher any worse. "I'm only joking Professor. I was just walking her down. I'll be going now though…" He winked at Dawn quickly. "Don't worry, his bite's only a little bit worse then his bark!"

Dawn whimpered a little as she watched George's bright red hair disappearing into the shadows that cloaked the dungeon's corridors.

"Well, well, well," Snape muttered as Dawn slowly turned back to face him. "Into my office, Miss _Sutten_."

Dawn cringed as she stepped into the dark office, barely illuminated by a couple of dreary candles mounted on the walls. His desk was tucked away into the corner of the room and cluttered with scary looking objects that Dawn couldn't recognize, but she assumed they were to be used to torture her.

"Umm, Professor Snape…" Dawn hated the silence. It made the whole room seem ten times more dreadful, and so even though she had nothing to say to the professor, she wanted to say something rather then sit and listen to her own heavy breathing.

"Don't speak unless you are asked a question!" Snape spat out. "That's one of your problems Miss _Sutten_! You talk too much."

"I'm sorry…" Dawn mumbled.

"Silence!" Snape roared. "Take a seat."

Dawn instantly dropped into a stiff chair facing Snape's desk. He slithered around the room picking up random things that Dawn couldn't make out very well in the darkness and then dropped them all in a pile on the desk in front of Dawn. She was too afraid to move.

"Star working!" Snape pointed one of his long scrawny fingers towards the pile of objects he had placed in front of her and Dawn leaned closer to try and figure out what it was he expected her to do.

He blue eyes grew wide and she had to force herself not to gasp when she realized what was sitting on the desk. It was a very large collection of very dangerous looking blades. Mostly small daggers, but one or two half-swords that looked like they could take off a person's head in an instant. Beside the pile of blades was what looked like a sharpening kit.

"After they are sufficiently sharpened, you will be polishing them all. And I want to see them shine." Snape sneered as Dawn fearfully picked up the smallest dagger and attempted to sharpen the edge of the blade without cutting herself in the process.

It was very difficult to stay unharmed as Dawn discovered after slicing her fingers three times on a dagger that she decided really didn't need to be sharpened at all, but Snape insisted could be sharper, and he made her begin again with the two blades that she had already sharpened just for contradicting his orders. From then on Dawn decided it would be wise for her to keep her mouth shut.

"So Miss _Sutten_…" Snape growled as he took his seat and began rifling through essays that his classes had turned in that day. Dawn cringed at the way he drawled out her name, but didn't say anything. "I hear that you have been making quite a stir in all your classes lately…"

Dawn frowned and kept her head bowed low over her work. She was furious about whoever told Snape about what happened in DADA class, and she could only assume that it was Malfoy, Snape's perfect little spy.

"Of course, I had thought that you had some sort of immunity from Professor Spike, but I see that I was wrong. I certainly never thought it was fair how he favored you, just because he's afraid of your _sister_…" Snape's eyes seemed to glow victoriously as Dawn's head snapped up and her mouth dropped open.

"How do you know…"

"Honestly Miss Summers, do you really believe Dumbledore would not keep all of his staff informed about the going-ons with our school?"

Dawn sighed. "Right, of course…" She started furiously scraping one of the half-swords against a smooth sharpening stone. "Couldn't you just do some sort of magic to make these blades sharper?" Dawn asked bitterly as her hand slipped and the blade pricked her arm.

"Of course I could." Snape answered calmly. "But punishment is not supposed to be easy, or painless Miss Summers."

"It's _Sutten_." Dawn insisted. She sighed and kept up with the knives.

"Now, as I was saying…it is good that Professor Spike has finally learned that he cannot attempt to guard you forever. There are far more dangerous people then Professor Summers around here for him to be afraid of…"

Dawn had heard enough of Snape's wicked gloating. She dropped the dagger carelessly on the desk and fixed her round eyes hard on Snape. "Spike doesn't look after me because he's afraid of Buffy. He's not afraid of anything or _anyone_. Besides my sister, Spike is stronger and more dangerous then anyone I've ever known, well, except for Glory maybe, but even she wasn't strong enough…and anyway that's not the point. Spike made a promise and he will not break his word for anything. He's a better man then that. And so, no matter what you might think about Spike and his 'fear' you'll be wrong. No matter what happens and no matter how dangerous Spike is, I know that he would give his life for me in a second if it came right down to it. So, whatever it is you have against Spike and against me for that matter, just know that you're going to lose." Dawn couldn't help pushing just a little farther. "But I'm sure if you're nice enough to her, Buffy would probably agree to protect you from Spike."

Snape was seething. But Dawn realized that she had put him at a loss for words and she had never felt happier. "You're doing a horrible job sharpening the blades." Snape forced out the words after a couple moments of bitter silence. "Begin again." He instructed simply.

Even the fact that Dawn would have had only one more dagger to sharpen couldn't deflate her victorious inward grin as she started over with the first blade. Even after another forty minutes of Snape's vicious silence and many more cuts and scrapes from the triply sharp blades, Dawn was still feeling better then she had in a while and when she left detention that night and walked out of the dark dungeons, she couldn't help skipping a little in glee.

"Well, I've never seen someone so pleased after leaving an hour of detention with Snape!" George greeted Dawn with a grin just inside the Gryffindor commons room. "I thought you'd be crying or something!"

"I don't cry for something as lame as detention!" Dawn was still beaming but the cuts in her hands had started to burn again and she winced slightly as she tried to hide them in the pockets of her sweatshirt.

"But wasn't he awful? Snape's always awful! I've had plenty of detentions with him…"

"Yes, he was terrible, but I survived all right." Dawn hadn't told George the truth about her sister or any of the other professors so she couldn't explain to him why she was so happy. She wanted to talk to Harry, but she couldn't do that either. She noticed Harry sitting in an armchair by the fire playing a game of chess with Ron. Both seemed to be purposefully ignoring Dawn. Hermione and Ginny however had leapt up when they noticed Dawn and ran over to interrogate her hour with Snape.

"It was fine really." She assured George. He glanced at Harry quickly before giving Dawn a kiss on the forehead and hurrying off to join his twin who was near the window, bent over a book.

"What's up Dawn?" Hermione asked, instantly noticing the gleam in her friend's eyes.

Ginny had been filled in on everything a while ago, just after Connor and Hermione had started dating, so Dawn had no problem detailing the conversation she had had with Snape and why she was so pleased with herself after a detention that had been so terrible. The girls clapped excitedly and praised Dawn for her bravery. Hermione of course couldn't rest without giving Dawn a brief word of caution for angering a teacher like Snape, but Dawn waved her caution off and sat down on the couch with the two girls.

"Dawn, what's on your shirt?" Ginny pointed to the dark spot that was growing on the outside of her pockets where Dawn's cuts had bled through the thin material.

"Oh…it's nothing…" She sighed as the two girls stared at her pointedly. "Okay, so it's just a few little cuts but nothing major." She pulled out her hands to show them to the girls. Ginny gasped but Hermione quickly pulled her wand out of her pocket and muttered a quick spell and the small cuts stopped bleeding and started healing themselves. "Awesome." Dawn grinned as the pain vanished from her hands. "I'll have to remember that one for the rest of the week."


	41. XXXXI

The rest of the week progressed in very much the same way. Classes became continually more difficult and George continued to pay Dawn full adoring attention while Harry did his best to ignore the fact that he couldn't make himself get over the American girl. Dawn's evenings were still preoccupied with detention with Professor Snape, and they weren't becoming any easier or nicer for that matter. The only improvement in the nightly lockdowns with Snape was that after the first night he was resolutely keeping his mouth shut, refusing to speak to Dawn and she could only assume he was embarrassed about how the first night's conversation had gone.

It was her last detention at the end of the very long week when he finally broke his sullen silence. Dawn was organizing a large collection of viles containing random potions ingredients, her mind spinning with apprehension for the Quidditch game the next afternoon. If the Gryffindors won against Hufflepuff then they would be moving onto the final match against Slytherin at the end of the year. And if Harry won the game the next day he would undoubtedly be in a far better mood then he had for a while and then maybe he'd speak to her again…she knew it was wishful thinking though. This whole week of pretending to be George's girlfriend seemed to have done nothing but make Harry hate her! Dawn was starting to regret taking Ginny's advice.

"Mind your work girl!" Snape's harsh voice interrupted Dawn's thoughts and she gasped as she realized that she had accidentally let one of the bottles tip too far and its powdery contents had spilled out over the desk.

"Sorry…" Dawn mumbled automatically.

"Perhaps if you were more focused on what you were doing then on your boyfriends you wouldn't always be such trouble!" Snape sneered.

"Boyfriends? I don't even have _one _boyfriend!" Dawn defended.

"I see the way you follow Potter around the school, oggling at him with dreamy eyes, and then the next second you'll be caught snogging with the Weasley boy in the halls…so much like a girl…" Snape rattled on as Dawn stared at him with shock. "Never realizing when a person is interested and then just playing with their minds, without any compassion or care…"

"Umm, Professor Snape…I don't really think I'm comfortable having this discussion with you." Dawn spoke up suddenly.

Snape didn't seem to hear her. "And then you let yourself believe that they might care only to discover that it was more of their heartless tricks and they don't fancy you at all but someone who is so despicable…"

He was interrupted by a hurried knock on his office door. He seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to and resentment flickered through his black eyes as he jumped to his feet. "Enter."

The door creeked open and Dawn gasped to see her sister standing in the doorway. She stared at Dawn with equal shock and then her eyes shifted to Snape who hadn't moved since the door opened.

"Umm, Professor Snape…I was wondering if I could have a word…" Buffy asked slowly.

Dawn shifted curiously in her chair, hoping that she'd be able to stay and listen.

"I suppose…" Snape nodded curtly. "Miss Sutten, your detention is finished, return at once to your dorm and do try and avoid any further detention with me in the future. It would be unbearable for both of us, I daresay."

Dawn sighed and stood, glancing briefly at her sister who seemed trying very hard not to smile at the thought of her troublemaker sister. Dawn stepped outside the office and made a show of walking away until the office door slammed shut behind her, and then she quickly tiptoed back to the door, pressing her ear against the thick steel, trying to hear what her sister wanted to discuss with the dark professor.

"How may I help you Professor Summers?" Dawn could just barely make out Snape's low voice as she flattered her ear entirely against the door.

"I feel a little silly asking you this, but umm, I wouldn't have come unless it was really important, and you are the Potions master after all…" Buffy stuttered through her explanation and Dawn could just imagine her sister's nervous expression. "Can you help me at all with an, umm, anti-love spell?"

"An anti-love spell?" Snape repeated slowly.

"Yea, umm, is there even such a thing? I mean I've heard of love spells of course, but, umm…" Buffy was talking faster then Dawn had ever heard her before.

"You are requesting an anti-love spell?" Snape repeated again.

"Oh it's not for me, of course…" Buffy responded quickly but Dawn had the sneaking suspicion that it was in fact for her and that just made her furiously curious. Who did Buffy love and why did she want to stop? Or maybe someone loved Buffy and Buffy didn't want them to…Dawn squeezed her eyes shut wanting to keep listening to the conversation.

"Of course I know of potions Professor Summers, but they are complicated and take quite some time to create." Snape informed the slayer.

Buffy sighed in distress. "Do you think you could make some for me? I don't care how long it takes, but of course the sooner the better…"

Snape didn't answer right away but he finally cleared his throat and replied, "Since you have asked so politely…I suppose I will help you. I will make the best anti-love potion that I know of, but I must warn you that it will not be ready for at least a couple of weeks."

"Right…well thank you…" Dawn could hear the unmistakable scraping of a chair as it slid against the stone floor of Snape's office and she realized that Buffy was preparing to leave. Dawn jumped back from the door and took of at a sprint up the corridor and stairs and didn't slow until she had reached the foot of the grand marble staircase on the main floor.

She leaned against the railing to catch her breath, her mind reeling with the possibilities of who Buffy wanted to use the potion on. Then she got an idea. _It's perfect! Nobody would expect it! And it wouldn't really be harming anything…_She started running up the stairs, taking them two steps at a time. _I'll have to ask Hermione to help me, I'm sure she'll be able to do it! _Dawn was grinning to herself as she breathily shouted the password 'flobberworm' at the fat lady's portrait and jumped into the common room eagerly.

"Hermione!" Dawn called out as the portrait swung back in place over the hole in the wall behind Dawn's entrance.

Hermione glanced up from where she was perched on the wide window seat, her lap filled with multiple books and her quill busily scratching away, undoubtedly making more notes for the O.W.L. exams. She had been doing that a lot lately. Dawn ignored the curious stares from a couple of scrawny first years that darted out of her way as she hurriedly crossed the room towards the window.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Hermione politely closed the books that she had been studying and turned her full attention to Dawn.

Dawn hopped up onto the window seat with Hermione and crossed her legs, leaning forward eagerly. "I need your help with something! It's important and I know you can do it!"

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked with anxious eyes. She was hoping that Dawn had finally decided to become serious about studying for the exams and she was of course very willing to help her friend study.

"I need you to do a spell." Dawn explained quickly, lowering her voice slightly.

"A spell?" Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly, obviously surprised at Dawn's request. "What sort of spell?" She asked apprehensively.

Dawn glanced around to make sure that nobody was listening in. She lowered her voice to such an inaudible whisper that Hermione had to place her ear closer to Dawn's mouth. "I need a love spell…"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I want you to help me with a love spell…for Harry!" Dawn explained.

"Oh Dawn, please tell me you're joking!" Hermione whined.

"Of course I'm not joking." Dawn frowned. "This is very serious. I have been faking a relationship with Ron's older brother for a week, all because I let Ginny convince me that it would be a good idea to try and make Harry jealous, and then he'd come crawling back to me…but that hasn't happened!" Dawn's voice had raised slightly and she quickly regained her control, lowering her voice back down to a whisper. "I'm desperate! The year is almost over and I'm afraid I'll never get another chance with him…"

"But Dawn, a love spell…that's very serious!" Hermione was not being as cooperative as Dawn had hoped. "Don't you want your relationship to be real…" Her voice drifted off and her eyes were staring just past Dawn's knee.

Dawn turned around and noticed a weird rubbery flesh-colored item resting on the window seat. Her eyes widened and followed a strange stringy substance down the wall and around the corner.

"What the…" Dawn frowned, puzzled, but Hermione just glared and snatched the rubber item up, yanking hard. A couple of muffled yelps were heard and then two redheads popped up from the floor where they were crouched behind the sofa. Their freckled faces were contorted with guilt at being caught.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Hermione scolded them so loudly Dawn was a little surprised. She had never heard Hermione so loud. The witch was usually so soft spoken. "You are not allowed to SPY on US!" She exclaimed fiercely.

Dawn was trying hard to supress her grin as the Weasley twins cautiously approached the two girls. Fred reached out a hand, trying to take back whatever Hermione was still holding but Hermione shook her head firmly and kept the item out of reach.

"I have every right to spy on my girlfriend!" George insisted. "Especially if she's planning on doing a love spell on some other bloke!" He frowned jokingly at Dawn, who gasped and glanced around nervously hoping that nobody had overheard.

"Keep your voice down George!" She begged. She glanced at the fleshy items in Hermione's clutch. "What is that thing anyway?"

"Those are our extendable ears. Mine and Fred's own invention!" George said proudly.

"So you made something that will let you spy on people's private conversations?" Dawn smirked. "That's awesome! Those could definitely come in handy at home…"

"I'll give you a pair. Free of charge." George grinned. "A boyfriend can do that sort of thing, you know, for his girl."

Dawn sighed. "George, can you not? Just for a minute…"

"What?" George seemed genuinely confused.

"The whole boyfriend thing…it's too complicated right now!" Dawn insisted. "With Harry and everything…I mean…" she glanced at Hermione desperately. "I just don't think the whole pretending thing is really working. Harry hasn't said barely a word to me all week. I'm tired of waiting…"

"Which is why you're considering a love potion?" Fred grinned. "Well, we've got plenty of little tricks that could help you there, you know just simple things that George and I have come up with. They're bloody brilliant actually…" He nudged his twin. "Why don't you give her something?"

Hermione was shaking her head firmly. "You shouldn't mess with love spells Dawn! They will just make things more complicated for you! You'll still care a lot about him but you won't be happy with the relationship because you will know that it isn't real…"

"Are you saying that Harry doesn't care about me?" Dawn asked quickly.

"No, that's not what I'm saying but…" Hermione didn't know what she was trying to say. She sighed but before she had another chance to speak Ginny had joined the group, panting excitedly, her brown eyes shining.

"Dawn, you'll never guess what I just overheard!" Ginny squeezed in between her brothers and leaned in towards Hermione and Dawn, considerably lowering her voice so that nobody else in the Commons room could overhear. "I was sitting by the fire, pretending to be studying while Harry and Ron were playing team chess with Dean and Seamus, and they all started talking really quiet, obviously not wanting me to hear. But, I used one of Fred and George's extendable ears and I could everything they said!"

"And what did they say, Ginny?" Dawn asked quickly.

"They were talking about you, of course!" Ginny grinned. "Harry was talking about how rude it was for George to have asked you!" She turned to her brother. "I don't think Harry likes you much right now, George. Which probably isn't the best circumstance for the game tomorrow…"

"You're getting off subject Gin!" Dawn urged the young redhead back to the topic. "What was Harry saying about me?"

"Oh right…" Ginny nodded. "He was rambling on a lot about how irritated he was that he had let himself fool himself into believing that you were really interested in him, when you obviously weren't!" She giggled a little. "You should have seen how bored Ron and Dean and Seamus were. They kept giving each other looks when Harry wasn't paying attention. I doubt he would care though, all he could talk about was you! You are driving him crazy!"

Dawn smiled victoriously, shifting her bright eyes towards the group of boys who were still huddled around the chess table. "So you think he still likes me?"

"Likes you! How thick are you Dawn! Harry's crazy about you!" Fred encouraged with a laugh. "Now listen, if I were you I'd hold off a couple days on the love potion…"

"Love potion?" Ginny scrunched up her freckled nose and shook her head. "No Dawn, you can't be serious! Harry wouldn't appreciate that at all…you don't want him to be cross with you or else he'll never come back around!"

"Ginny has a point…" Hermione agreed gently.

Dawn sighed. "Fine. I won't do a spell on him, yet…but no promises if he keeps ignoring me!" She gazed at the dark-haired boy longingly.

George and Fred were whispering to each other and the girls were staring expectantly. Finally George spoke up. "Just give it through the weekend Dawn. And then we'll give you all the love potion that you want!"

"And that's a promise!" Fred nodded in agreement.

Dawn looked hesitant, but then she nodded. "I don't see what it could hurt." The twins hurried away grinning and chattering quietly with each other, leaving the three girls alone. Hermione instantly started nagging Dawn to study for the O.L.W. exams with her and Ginny wisely rushed away before Hermione could start lecturing her study habits as well. Dawn gave into Hermione's pleas and studied for almost a solid hour before her eyes started feeling heavy and she stumbled up the steps to her room, leaving Hermione behind fussing about a mistake she had made on the date of a war thatProfessor Summershad briefly mentioned in class almost two months ago between werewolves and vampires. The Professor had said that it wasn't very relevant to the O.L.W.s but of course Hermione had insisted on writing her own essay on it just in case.

Dawn was grateful that Lavender and Parvati hadn't retired to bed yet either, because she felt the need to be alone. The whole situation with Harry was driving her insane. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle it! If he didn't start paying her attention again soon she might just move on to a new boyfriend for real and not just pretend.

_I wouldn't actually use a love potion on him, I guess. _Dawn told herself as she changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. She stretched out on her back with her hands intwined behind her head, staring up at the dark red canopy. _Ginny's right, if I made Harry angry he'd never come around…but what if he doesn't come around anyway? _She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow in frustration. _Why did I have to be so stupid? It's my fault that we're not together! _She couldn't help thinking back to the night when she had told Harry how she really felt. That was when everything started to fall apart. _Why are guys so complicated? _

She fell asleep with dreams about a horrible fight with Harry where they ended up trying to curse each other in a wand duel and then it ended with Harry making out with Hermione on Dawn's living room couch back in Sunnydale. She awoke with a start in the middle of the night and felt like waking Hermione up and screaming at her, but she knew it had only been a dream, so she forced herself to calm down and go back to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: A little preview for what's coming up…  
__  
1) a fight between Angel & Snape _

2) Harry & Dawn finally make up

_3) Ginny experiences more dreams and confides in Dawn…slayer powers emerge_

_4) Buffy has problems with her relationship with Spike and turns to who else for comfort but her trusty ex and vampire with a soul…_

_Thanks to all my faithful readers…I hope you are still enjoying this story! Please continue to review, because the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write faster! Also, any suggestions or requests are welcome, as always! XOXOXO_


	42. XXXXII

_A/N: Just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews! They are very encouraging to me as an author and the more I receive the more eager I am to update! So, please keep reviewing. I'm updating this story fairly frequently right now because in just a couple of weeks I'll be going off to college and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write in the first few weeks of classes. But please bear with me and keep reading! As always, any requests or suggestions are welcome, and I will always try to work them into the story. Just some responses to reviews..._

DariusFF:_ I love the idea of a fight between Spike and Angel, I actually think that would work very well in the next chapter of DADA class, considering the anger that Angel will be having with Spike eventually...after this chapter I think you'll understand. _

Charmed Buffy Potter:_ Thank you so much! You are so sweet!_

_And to everyone else, thanks as well...now on with the story..._

* * *

"Stay away from me." Buffy forced her voice to remain expressionless as she stormed past the lurking vampire in the hall and headed to her bedroom. She was determined not to give into Spike tonight, no matter what he said or how good he smelled…_Stop it Buffy! _She ordered herself as she lifted her chin a little higher and turned the doorknob for her room. 

"What's the matter Slayer?" Spike emerged from the shadows. "Are you breaking up with me again?" He was smirking casually, obviously not at all threatened by the very real possibility that Buffy was indeed thinking about ending their relationship again.

"Leave me alone Spike!" Buffy demanded as she opened her bedroom door and entered quickly.

"Yea, alright, I'll leave you alone just as soon as I've gotten what I came for…" He lifted his eyebrows with his typical self-confidence and he pushed open the door before Buffy had a chance to close it.

"No Spike. Not tonight." Buffy hissed.

"Why not tonight, love?" Spike leaned against the doorframe, letting his fingertips softly graze across Buffy's arm.

"Not tonight, and not ever again Spike."

"What?" Spike tensed a little but didn't shift his position. "Don't be ridiculous slayer. I've heard this tune before." He grinned a little. "But when it's your voice singing it, it just never seems to get old."

"Spike, I'm serious." Buffy gritted her teeth and jerked away from his touch, moving farther into the room. "I want this to stop. I swore to myself that I'd never give into you again, but I did. I've failed myself a couple times now, but I'm done, we're over."

"Sure, pet, whatever you say." Spike shut the door behind himself as he stepped closer to Buffy and placed his hands on her hips. She quickly pushed him off.

"No Spike. I'm very serious." Buffy glared fiercely. "Get out now."

"Come on Buffy, what's wrong?"

"Don't make me have to stop you…again." She added regretfully.

Those words seemed to have an effect on Spike because he instantly released her and took a couple of steps back. "I never meant to hurt you Buffy."

"But you did." Buffy hung her head. "Please leave now." Her voice was quiet but it held a very distinct and bitter threat.

Spike nodded, let his shoulders droop, and exited the bedroom, leaving Buffy gratefully alone. The moment the door closed she dropped to her knees and started to weep. Her whole body shook with her sobs and she couldn't stop. She wasn't exactly sure what had motivated her tears but she felt that they had been building up for a very long time and she had no desire to hold them back, not that she could have even if she had wanted to. She cried until she fell asleep, huddled in a pathetic heap on the rug beside her bed.

* * *

"And no surprise for me today…the Gryffindors are playing an exceptional game, as always! Those Badgers are going down…" 

"JORDAN!"

"_Sorry _Professor…" Lee Jordan continued his animated commentary as ProfessorHooch hovered over his shoulder, filling in for Professor McGonagall's absence, correcting him quite often.

Dawn had been nervously perched on the edge of the bench throughout the entire game. Her toes were continually curling and uncurling tensely in her shoes and she was habitually chewing on her fingernails. Hermione had to fight the urge to laugh at her friend from her position beside Dawn on the bench. Ginny sat on Dawn's other side, excitedly watching her three brothers.

"And Johnson makes a pass to Bell and…oh dear Merlin…" Jordan gasped along with the half of the crowd (the Hufflepuffs seem to have gained the support of Slytherin who would cheer for anyone except for Gryffindor) as a bludger flew dangerously close to Katie Bell's head just as she caught the quaffle. "Nice safe by one of the Weasley twins, I'm not too sure which one from this distance, but good job anyhow!"

"I'm never going to get used to this game!" Dawn exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut as another bludger attempted to dislodge Harry from his broom. Harry swerved out of the way excellently and George quickly came to send the bludger back towards the Hufflepuff seeker, Summerby. "It's so dangerous!"

Hermione grinned and grasped Dawn's hand. "Don't worry, he'll be fine!"

"Hmm?" Dawn mumbled distractedly as Harry aimed his broomstick downwards and sped quickly towards the ground. The watching crowd grew tense as they realized that he had spotted the golden snitch. Summerby had spotted it to and he had darted downwards on Harry's trail. Luckily, Harry's firebolt was much faster then Summerby's Nimbus 2000. Dawn stood with the rest of the crowd as the game came close to ending. She squealed as Harry's toes brushed against the grass when the snitch flitted only a foot above the ground.

"Come on Potter!" Jordan urged, earning multiple boos and hisses from the houses who were cheering against the Gryffindors.

The entire crowd seemed to be holding their breath as Harry stretched out one hand and snatched the snitch from the air. Half the crowd burst into deafening applause as Jordan cheered loudly into the microphone, openly criticizing the Hufflepuff team until Hoochshut off the magically amplified speakers so that Jordan could no longer be heard.

The players floated down to the ground, the Hufflepuffs stalked off to their changing rooms as the Gryffindors congratulated each other, the Weasley twins hoisting Potter up onto their shoulders. Dawn waited hesitantly in the stands with Hermione and Ginny who both seemed to be reading her thoughts as her eyes darted back and forth between Harry and George. The Gryffindor team was parading around the pitch as though they had already won the house cup; apprehension for the final match against Slytherin had obviously not started to surface yet.

"Should I go down there?" Dawn asked tentatively.

"I don't know…who would you go to? George or Harry?" Ginny pointed out wisely.

"I don't know…" Dawn sighed.

Down on the field, Harry had finally been returned to the ground and he was now being tackled in a group hug from the rest of his teammates. George and Fred nonchalantly moved next to him and started to whisper.

"It's now or never Potter!" Fred insisted.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked for what must have been the hundredth time since the night before when Fred and George had first cornered him in his dorm to speak to him about Dawn.

"Come on Harry, you know you want to so stop being such a stupid git and go to her already!" George pushed Harry slightly. "I didn't waste my week with a fifth year just so you'd chicken out now!"

Harry nodded and nervously started moving away from the rest of the team. They all seemed to suddenly know what he was going to do because they had stopped congratulating each other to watch as their seeker headed towards the stands where the American girl was waiting sullenly. Ginny spotted Harry coming and smiled slyly as she slipped behind Dawn and casually pulled Hermione back. Dawn didn't seem to notice. She had her back turned to the field and she was pitifully complaining to her friends about her predicament.

She finally seemed to realize that the girls were not paying attention to her anymore. "I'm serious about this you guys! Why aren't you helping me?" She complained as Hermione and Ginny started backing further away. "Come on…"

"Umm, Dawn…" Harry interrupted her softly and she spun around in shock.

"Oh, hi Harry!" She tried to keep her voice calm but her excitement at seeing Harry was deceived in her unusually high-pitched tone. "Umm…" She quickly tried to calm her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Harry fidgeted nervously, avoiding eye contact with her as he spoke. "I spoke with George…"

Dawn gasped. "What did he tell you?" She started panicking at the thought of Harry knowing all about her embarrassing ploy to make him jealous. "I mean, you know the twins, it probably wasn't true whatever he said…" She rambled quickly, hoping that Harry wouldn't see through her humiliation.

"Dawn…" Harry was trying hard not to grin as he realized that what the Weasley twins had told him was definitely true.

"I'm serious Harry, you really shouldn't listen to them…half the time they're just trying to embarrass the rest of us anyway…" Dawn insisted.

Harry didn't realize what he had done until it was over a few moments later. No thought even seemed to have passed through his mind, it was all instinct. His arms stretched out on their own accord and wrapped around Dawn's slim waist and pulled her close to himself. As his lips moved towards her he realized for the first time just how tall Dawn really was. He of course had realized that she was tall but standing this close to her he realized that they were almost exactly the same height, and Dawn was perhaps even slightly taller then he was.

They pulled back at the same time, both equally shocked at what had just happened. Harry was grinning and looking quite silly while Dawn was just staring at him with her round eyes shining dreamily. She was stunned. She had never anticipated that he was so interested in her still, after everything that she had put him through with George and…her thoughts were cut off as Harry leaned in and kissed her again.

"I…that…how…" She couldn't form a sentence and so she just smiled contentedly as Harry continued holding her in his arms, grinning at her broadly.

"George figured I might still have a chance with you…" Harry told her and Dawn nodded.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate public displays…" A friendly voice behind Harry seemed to be trying hard not to laugh.

Dawn glanced up with a smile while Harry turned around and grinned sheepishly, dreading to face which ever teacher had caught them kissing. He let out a deep sigh of relief when he recognized Dawn's friend, Professor Angel.

"Angel! Are you spying on me?" Dawn demanded with a smile. She was too pleased about what had just happened with Harry to really be upset that Angel had just taken points away from her house. She doubted that even a confrontation with Snape could bring down her mood at the moment.

"No, I wasn't spying on you kiddo, I just noticed you up here smooching this punk and…"

"Excuse me!" Harry frowned.

Dawn touched his arm reassuringly. "Angel's always been a bit too protective of me…he seems to think I can't take care of myself." Her smile at Angel showed that she actually quite appreciated his care for her.

Angel shrugged. "You're as good as my own little sister Dawn, I can't help it." He glanced around. "Speaking of sisters…where's Buffy?"

Dawn quickly scanned the crowd of teachers congratulating the winning team. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since sometime yesterday." She looked back at Angel and noticed his worried frown. "Why? What's wrong?"

Angel shook his head. "Nothing, I'm sure…I just saw Spike…umm…never mind." He sighed and turned away. "I've got to…umm…Wesley wanted to talk to me…" And he left abruptly leaving Harry and Dawn to turn back to each other happily.

"So where were we?" Dawn asked with a mischievous grin as Harry moved in to kiss her again.

"Alright you two, get a room!" Fred and George had joined the new couple and each of the twins pulled one of the two fifth years off of each other.

George held Dawn and Harry held Fred, the redheads grinning at each other broadly. Harry was scowling.

"Oy Harry! What'd you think you were doing with my girlfriend?" George joked, slipping his arms around Dawn's waist from behind and resting his chin easily on her head. He was much taller then Harry and Dawn.

Dawn giggled and pushed him away from her. "Thanks for helping George, but I think I can handle it from here." She kissed George briefly on the cheek and then took Harry's hand, sidestepping the other twin and skipping down the steps until they had reached the field.

"It's hard to hate those twins." Harry grinned, gripping Dawn's hand tighter as he took the lead and pulled her all the way up to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement which had turned into the same type of room that they had caught Hermione and Connor in when they had been wanting alone time.

* * *

"Buffy?" Angel knocked on the door softly. There was no answer. "Buffy!" He knocked harder and then tried the doorknob. It was unlocked and he couldn't resist opening the door. He pushed it open just a little and called out again before stepping into the room. 

He saw her instantly. It was a little hard to miss her body sprawled out on the rug in front of the bed. He rushed to her side and dropped to his knees, quickly checking her breathing to make sure she was all right. She seemed fine, just asleep, but he had to wonder how long she had been laying there and why she wasn't in bed.

"Buffy, are you okay?" He rolled her over carefully and noticed her tear-stained face.

She startled awake and gasped when she saw Angel leaning over her. "What are you doing here?" She demanded curtly.

"I'm sorry…" Angel quickly moved away and waited for Buffy to get to her feet. "I hadn't seen you in a while, and I was just worried…I noticed Spike leaving your room last night and…"

The mention of Spike seemed to have reminded Buffy of her situation and she hung her head. "Oh yea, him." She started crying all over again, covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess Angel! Maybe it'd be better for you not to be here right now…"

"No," Angel insisted. "Talk to me Buffy. Tell me what's going on." He pulled her hands away from her face and led her over to the couch. "You've been walking around in a sour mood all week. I don't like seeing you like this, so tell me what's wrong."

"I'm the slayer. I'm supposed to be strong." Buffy spoke with a shaky voice. "Why do I let him in when I can't even stand being around him?"

"Spike?" Angel asked unnecessarily.

Buffy nodded.

"Have you been, umm, seeing him again?"

Buffy nodded again as a sob caught in her throat. "I don't know why Angel. I don't want to. I don't enjoy it at all. I hate it actually. And I hate myself for it." She trembled and unconsciously let herself fall against Angel's chest and he caringly wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to be with him. But, I don't feel like he gives me a choice…"

"Has he…has he tried to hurt you again?" Angel asked softly.

Buffy looked up at him questioningly. "How do you know?"

"Willow told me." Angel stated simply. "She probably shouldn't have. But, she was worried about you…"

Buffy nodded and let her head drop back onto his chest. She noticed a wet spot on his shirt where she had been crying and tried to stop her tears. "Sometimes I think my friends care too much about me…"

Angel stroked her hair gently. "They have every right to though. You have given more to your friends then anyone I have ever known." He let his cheek rest on her head as she sniffled with emotion. "You are an amazing woman!"

"Angel, why are you always so good to me?" Buffy asked with a soft smile. "You've never stopped looking out for me or for Dawn…I've never even asked you to watch Dawn…"

"You've never had to Buffy." Angel reminded her gently. "Just because I left you in Sunnydale…" He sighed deeply. "I've never stopped caring about you. Believe me I've tried. I can't." Angel stiffened slightly at the flattery and tightened his arms around her. "I've never cared for someone as much as I have cared for you Buffy, and I doubt that I ever will again." He sighed. "I have always hated seeing you with you're other guys. Especially that stupid soldier-boy…"

"Angel," Buffy whispered through her tears. "I think you're one of the reasons that I've never allowed myself perfect happiness in any other relationships." She looked up at him slowly. "It's always only been you."

Without any more words Angel leaned down and captured Buffy's lips in a deep kiss. He had missed her more then he had realized and at the moment he felt like he never wanted to let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept their lips locked together for a good solid minute. When they pulled apart tears were visibly shining in Angel's eyes as well as Buffy's.

"I love you." Buffy told him earnestly.

"I've always loved you." Angel replied. He kissed her hairline and sighed. "But, we can't be together…we can't risk it…"

Buffy nodded and let him envelop her in his embrace again. "I know."

Eventually, very slowly and very unwillingly, he released her. Their eyes gazed at one another steadily as he slowly started backing away towards the door. As he exited the room her gaze fell to the floor in honest sadness that she had not felt since Angel had left Sunnydale for LA so long ago. The deep pain was mirrored in Angel as he left the room and leaned against the closed door, his head hanging sullenly.


	43. XXXXIII

DariusFF: _Whoa, "awe inspiring"?Now that's a compliment! Thanks for the review! Here's the DADA section for your enjoyment!_

Buffy the Vampire Slayer:_ Hmm...Iam pretty sure of all the relationships at this point, but honestly I'm not sure where I want to go with Buffy. I guess I'll just have to wait and see which direction I'm inspired towards. _

spikes-storm: _Thank you so much for the review! It's so encouraging. _

_As always continue to read and review please! Thanks so much for enjoying my writings! Now on with the story..._

* * *

"I am so sick of studying!" Dawn whined, dropping her Transfigurations book on the floor in front of the common room fireplace. "Would it really be so bad if I failed my O.L.W.s?" 

Harry laughed and slowly started massaging Dawn's shoulders in an attempt to relieve some of her stress. "Well, only if you want to move up with the rest of us next year."

Dawn sighed and leaned her head back against Harry's chest. She would never get tired of the comforting feel that his strong chest and stomach muscles brought to her when she rested with him. In the past couple of weeks this situation, Harry sitting in the corner of the long couch with Dawn cuddled up against his chest as they reviewed notes for their upcoming tests together, had become very familiar to all the Gryffindors. Usually Ron would sit sulkily in the armchair at the opposite end of the room in silent concentration, while occasionally casting jealous glances towards his two happy friends. Hermione's presence in the common room had been scarce lately, but nobody had to guess where she was spending her time. Ginny was another one who rarely joined the others in the common room, and Dawn hoped that she had been getting more sleep lately.

"Have you noticed how little Hermione has been studying lately?" Harry asked randomly as his fingers slowly massaged Dawn's head.

"Uh-huh," Dawn mumbled without comprehension of what Harry was really saying.

"It's not like her to avoid books. Especially with tests coming up and everything." Ron piped up, overhearing the couples' conversation.

"Well, she has been sort of umm, busy lately. With Connor and everything!" Dawn reminded the boys with a grin. "They've been sort of inseparable lately…but I know how it is I guess." She tilted her head back and puckered her lips with a giggle and Harry leaned forward to kiss her. Ron grunted and returned his attention to the book in his lap.

"But still, Ron has a point!" Harry continued when he straightened up again. "Nobody has ever studied as much as Hermione does, and she's barely opened a book in a week!"

"Speaking of the nerd…" Dawn raised herself up on her elbows as the portrait swung open and Hermione climbed into the room. She was humming to herself quietly and her hair was unusually messy and her robes were disheveled. "Whatcha been up to?" She grinned as Hermione suddenly blushed when she noticed everyone's presence.

"Hey guys…" She headed straight for the stairs that led up to the girls dormitory. "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go to bed." She winked at Dawn. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I bet she's tired!" Ron smirked as Hermione disappeared into the girls' dormitories.

"Ron!" Dawn rebuked with a laugh.

Harry snickered and nudged Dawn gently in the back. "I wouldn't mind being a little more tired."

"Gross!" Ron stood rapidly as Dawn sat up and turned to face Harry, instantly understanding his meaning, and their lips locked together. "I'm going to bed if anyone cares." Ron marched off towards the stairs leading to the guys' dorms. He glanced back at Dawn and Harry and rolled his eyes.

A second later though everyone's actions were interrupted as a shrill scream pierced the air, coming from the direction of the girls' dorms. Ron stopped and turned towards the direction of the scream, his eyes wide. Dawn and Harry split apart so quickly that Dawn fell off the couch. She instantly leapt to her feet and sprinted towards the stairs. The guys couldn't follow so they stayed nervously at the foot of the stairs waiting for her report.

Dawn had her wand out as she rushed past each of the girls' closed doors knowing instinctively where to go. As she passed her own bedroom door it opened and three heads poked out. Lavender and Parvati seemed too scared to speak but Hermione pushed her way out and joined Dawn, drawing her own wand automatically.

"It's Ginny." Dawn murmured as she paused in front of the door that housed the fourth years. She pushed open the door and Hermione and Dawn saw Ginny trembling furiously in her bed, the sheets twisted in a mess around her small body. Dawn knelt on the side of the bed next to the youngest Weasley and tried to wake her. "Ginny, sweetie, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Dawn stroked her red hair gently as the young Gryffindor's roommates started emerging from behind the curtains of their own beds.

"Out!" Hermione ordered simply and the fourth year girls obediently scurried out of the bedroom leaving Dawn and Hermione alone with the young redhead.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Dawn whispered softly as the young girl sat up. Her wide, brown eyes were filled with terror.

"It was horrible Dawn!" Ginny sobbed, latching herself to Dawn in a fierce hug.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Dawn asked with concern.

Ginny nodded.

"You've been having nightmares a lot lately haven't you Gin?" Dawn asked quietly.

Ginny nodded again, sobbing harder and clinging tightly to the older girl.

"Ginny, what are they about?" Dawn pried carefully. Ginny didn't answer so Dawn continued to interrogate her. "Have you been having dreams about, umm, vampires?"

"How'd you know?" Ginny gasped as she moved away from Dawn.

"Well, I've umm, had my suspicions for a while…" Dawn shrugged. "There's a lot that you need to know, but I'm not sure if I'm the best person to tell you…" She glanced up at Hermione who was looking incredibly confused. "My sister…"

Ginny was shaking her head. "No Dawn, please. I don't want to talk to anybody else about this." She was trembling again. "I've had enough experience with weird things going on inside my head…the last time I was having nightmares the ended up being real…" She frowned as she thought back to the time that she had been persuaded by Tom Riddle to do his bidding.

"Okay, that's fine, Gin." Dawn quickly assured the nervous young girl. "You don't have to tell anybody else if you don't want to, but will you at least talk to me?" Ginny sighed deeply but she gave the slightest nod. "Good, there's a lot I want to talk to you about, but I think it'd be better if we wait until tomorrow." Ginny was still trembling. "I promise that there's nothing wrong with you…it's just, well complicated. But I'll explain everything!" Ginny's brown eyes were still leaking frightened tears. "Ginny, why don't you come and sleep with me and Hermione for the rest of the night?"

"Thanks, I think that'd be nice." Ginny slipped out of bed and followed the two older girls down the hall to their room and climbed into Dawn's bed.

Dawn continued down the hall and leaned over the railing to call down to Ron and Harry. "Everything's fine up here." She informed them.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yea, Ginny was just having a bad dream. She'll be fine though…" Dawn quickly added when she noticed Ron's nervous frown. "She's going to sleep with me tonight."

Harry pretended to pout. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Really mature Harry." Dawn retorted with a condescending glare. "Goodnight boys."

"What? Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Harry whined.

"Hmm…nope." Dawn shrugged and waved over her shoulder as she returned to her dorm and climbed into bed beside Ginny who had already fallen back to sleep.

* * *

Dawn respected Ginny's wishes for her dreams to remain secret for the time being. It was difficult. Dawn knew that she should probably talk to Buffy about the situation, but she didn't want to offend the young Weasley. As the week continued though, Ginny's nightmares become more frequent and Dawn was having trouble ignoring them. Friday's DADA class however, took Dawn's mind temporarily off of Ginny's problems.

"Good afternoon class." Angel's friendly, but monotone, voice greeted the students as the last person took their seat and the classroom doors magically closed. "As soon as Professor Spike joins us, class will begin." His brown eyes revealed a spark of mischievous eagerness and Dawn couldn't help wondering what he was up to.

"What's up?" Harry asked, leaning over when he noticed his girlfriend scowling.

"I'm not sure yet…" Dawn answered robotically as she continued to follow Angel's movements with her eyes. The vampire had started clearing things from the front of the room, making a large space that was obviously meant for dueling. "He's got something planned, I can tell. And it's not going to be nice…"

"Dawn, he's a defense teacher, he's allowed clear space for practicing…" Harry pointed out, but Dawn shook her head decidedly and chewed her nails anxiously.

"Uh, Miss Granger," Angel called after briefly scanning the students.

"Yes?" Hermione glanced up quickly.

"Could you help me for a moment?" Angel motioned for her to join him at the front of the classroom.

Hermione instantly jumped out of her chair and dashed to the front of the room. Angel spoke to her in a quiet voice that nobody else could overhear and Hermione nodded and flicked her wand and muttered a few words. The front row of desks instantly vanished, leaving the students with only their chairs.

"Thank you." Angel dismissed her back to her seat once he was satisfied with the space that she had cleared.

"Ah look, Miss Mudblood's made herself another teacher's pet." Draco's mocking voice rang out loudly through the classroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You should really learn a new taunt Malfoy." She retorted bitterly as she slipped back in her seat.

"Oh, so you've finally excepted that you're a filthy mudblood that doesn't belong here then?" Draco continued.

"That's enough!" The whole of the students looked up in shock as Connor and Professor Angel spoke in unison to quiet Draco. The blonde Slytherin was glaring furiously at Connor who was sitting next to him.

"Ten points from Slytherin." Angel continued. "And in the future, you would do well to stay silent about your prejudices in my presence Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy slumped back in his chair shooting bitter darts towards the professor with his silent eyes.

Spike finally emerged from the office and Dawn noted the mixed expression of laziness and drunkeness on his pale face. His empty blue eyes gazed around at the students and then focused on Angel. Dawn noticed a slight tweak of irritation in his eyes as he stared down his grandsire.

"Alright class, let's begin." Angel stood at the front of the room with his arms relaxed at his sides but his chin lifted with determined firmness. "Today Professor Spike and myself are going to be giving you all a practical defense demonstration."

Spike seemed a little surprised by the announcement. Angel ignored Spike's confusion and motioned for the blonde vampire to move into the cleared space in front of all the students. Everyone in the class leaned forward eagerly, excited to see what their two professors would be showing them.

"Alright, before we begin I'd like to know a little bit about your background in defense. Obviously you're all used to learning with magic, but how many of you have ever been part of a real duel?" Angel asked the class.

Almost every student in the class raised their hands. Dawn noticed Draco smirking and assumed that he had been a part of many fights, though she doubted that he'd ever actually won any of them, considering how easily she had been able to take him.

Angel nodded. "Okay…and how many of you have dueled without using any magic?"

Almost every single hand was lowered except for Connor and a couple other Slytherins, Harry, Dawn, and surprisingly Ron. Dawn glanced at Ron with a smirk.

"I have five older brothers, remember?" Ron shrugged.

"Well, for those of you who don't know anything about magic-free fighting, watch closely today as we show you exactly how it is done." Angel motioned to Spike who finally seemed to understand Angel's plans and took a stance to fight the other vampire.

While Spike assumed Angel would want to take the fight slow to make sure the students could understand their moves, Angel was obviously purely interested in a good fight with his childe. Without even a second's delay, Angel had lunged at Spike, tackling him to the ground ferociously.

"Hey! Watch it mate!" Spike exclaimed, taken by surprise at Angel's attack.

It only took him a moment to compose himself though and he quickly pushed Angel off of him and jumped to his feet. After Angel's first attack, Spike didn't hold back . In under five minutes the two vampires were punching and wrestling so furiously that the whole class seemed to be holding their breath. Dawn could tell that the two were struggling to restrain their fangs from being revealed. After one particularly fierce blow from Angel right at the bridge of Spike's nose, Dawn was certain that Angel was whispering something and she wished she could hear him. She knew the vampire well enough to know that this 'mock' fight stemmed from something very real and she was very curious to know what the motivation was.

The fight was incredible. After twenty minutes the battle was still going strong and both vampires were bloodied and aching but neither stopped. They seemed to be trying to release a hundred years of bitterness and tension in one class period. It was a little amusing to Dawn, though she could tell that it made some of the other students a little nervous.

"I'll never be able to fight like that!" Neville muttered hopelessly under his breath.

Hermione twisted around in her seat to comfort him. "Don't worry, I don't think the professors expect us to have that serious of a duel! We're only fifteen!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Dawn grinned. She had witnessed enough of her sister's fights to know what could be expected of herself in the right circumstances. Of course she didn't expect to be fighting vampires at Hogwarts, but then again, they did seem to have a way of showing up wherever Buffy went.

Dawn suddenly returned her attention to the front of the classroom where Spike had managed to get Angel off his feet and flat out on his back.

"How's that for a fight Peaches?" Spike sneered, kicking Angel hard in the stomach for extra flourish.

Angel glared, grabbed hold of Spike's ankle and flipped him onto his own back. While Spike moaned, Angel leapt up and returned the hard kick in the stomach. Before Spike had a chance to stand, Angel pulled a wand from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and aimed it squarely at Spike.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Angel exclaimed loudly. Spike was lifted high into the air, his face reading obvious surprise and anger. With a small wave of his wand Angel sent Spike flying across the room where he landed hard in a painful heap against the wall.

"Bloody hell!" Spike slid to the floor and let his aching head drop miserably into his hands.

The class stared in awed confusion as their two professors continued to openly loathe each other with their glowering eyes. Class had ended a few minutes ago but nobody seemed anxious to move, either out of curiosity or fright about what the professor might do to them if they dare move. He seemed very tense at the moment. Even Connor seemed a little hesitant.

"Class dismissed." Angel growled barely moving his lips at all. The students didn't need to be told twice. They all quickly scurried, not even taking the time to pack away their books but simply carrying them sloppily as they rushed to be the first out of the classroom.

"Come on!" Ron urged as he jumped out of his chair and moved with the throng of students towards the doors. Harry reached out for Dawn's hand but she pulled away.

"You go ahead. I, umm, well…" She shrugged and let her eyes motion towards the professors. Harry seemed to understand because he nodded and followed Ron.

Hermione stayed back as well, her eyes fixed on Connor who was following Dawn's lead to remain behind to speak with the professors.

"You should go on, Hermione." Connor whispered, stepping close to the Gryffindors and watching the departing Slytherins out of the corner of his eye. "I'll meet you later. You know where." He grinned and Dawn saw him reach out discreetly and squeeze Hermione's hand.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Hermione smiled and waved to Dawn as she followed the last students out of the classroom, leaving the two Americans to confront the angry vampire professors.

"Dad…" Connor stepped forward first with Dawn nervously behind him. "What was the fight about?"

Spike was still crumpled on the floor and he seemed to be suffering an unusual amount compared to his normal vampire disputes. He moaned loudly as he tried to stand and Dawn felt an urge to assist him but stayed back, remembering that she was supposed to be hating him currently.

"I thought I dismissed the class." Angel remarked with a ferocious glare at his son. When he saw Dawn lurking in the background his glare lightened a little. "What do you two want?"

Connor shrugged and glanced at Dawn. "I don't know. She was staying so I figured I should too." He motioned towards Spike. "What was this all about Dad? I know you don't like him much, but still, fighting in front of your students? Not even you're that sloppy!"

Angel gritted his teeth. "Connor, this is none of your business. Get out."

Connor frowned. "Fine. I don't really care about your problems anyway. I just didn't want to seem too inconsiderate." He shrugged. "My girlfriend's waiting." With a brief scowl at his dad, Connor turned and stalked out of the room, leaving Dawn alone with the two vampires.

"That was some fight." Dawn stated stupidly. "I didn't realize you did magic, Angel."

"Did he say girlfriend?" Angel asked, still glaring towards the door where his son had disappeared.

"Don't change the subject Angel." Dawn ordered.

Angel grinned slightly. "Willow's been helping me." He glared harshly at Spike. "I'll have to thank her for that one."

"Yea, well, I'm not complaining, but still…" Dawn smiled. "What brought it on Angel?"

"Umm, I don't think I should talk to you about it Kiddo." Angel offered Dawn a patronizing smile and Dawn frowned.

"Angel please! I am almost sixteen years old, my sister is the vampire slayer, I used to be a freaking magical Key, and now I'm in a school for witches and wizards! Whatever it is I think I can handle it!" Dawn reminded him in her most demanding tone.

Angel sighed. "Look Dawn, I don't think it's really my place to discuss this with you…"

"Well can you discuss it with me then? 'Cause I'm bloody well confused here mate!" Spike exclaimed as he started to push himself up to his feet. "I've never known that sort of pain Peaches! I've got to say I'm sort of impressed. Pissed off, but impressed nonetheless."

"I think you know perfectly well what I was talking about, Spike!" Angel roared. Dawn took a step back nervously. "I'm sorry Dawn. I think you should leave now."

"No!" Dawn knew how to be stubborn. "Tell me what's going on Angel! You're making me nervous!"

Angel shifted his eyes towards Spike again. The blonde vampire had managed to stand and was slowly approaching Angel and Dawn. "You'd be wise to stay away from me right now Spike."

"You don't have control over me anymore Peaches, actually, you never did!" Spike retorted in an equally vicious tone.

"It wasn't a command Spike. It was a warning." Angel corrected him coldly. "Stay away from me and especially from her."

Dawn instantly understood the purpose of the fight. She turned her bright eyes on Spike angrily. "After everything you put her through in Sunnydale? It just wasn't enough for you was it? Nothing ever is enough for you though! I should've known you'd never change! I don't know why I ever trusted you, or why she ever trusted you! I thought you were my friend Spike! I thought you cared about my family and I thought you loved my sister!" Dawn's voice was catching with enraged tears. "How could you turn on her again! God are you seriously that low?"

Spike winced at her harsh words. "Come on Niblet…"

"Don't Spike!" Dawn warned him. She pulled out her own wand from her robe pockets and held it towards him. "I may not be a witch but I have had plenty of training, a lot more then Angel and I bet I could make you hurt pretty badly if I focused hard enough!"

"Dawn…" Angel tried to calm her down. "This is why I didn't want you involved. Buffy won't be happy if she finds out about this…"

"This is the last time I'm going to say it Spike…stay the hell away from my sister! If I ever catch you near her again I will make sure that you die…again…and don't come back!" Her fury was displayed in her tearing eyes and Spike seemed to take the hint. Without a word he turned and shut himself in the office leaving Dawn alone with Angel.

"Dawn, you need to stay out of this…"

"Don't Angel! It's not going to do any good." Dawn's voice was still shaking with anger. "I hate him for this. I hated him before for what he did last time he was around, but I had hoped that he might really be sorry for what he did and be a good person again, but I was wrong. Buffy obviously trusted him too…I hate what he's put her through."

"I know Dawn. I hate it too." Angel agreed softly. "You know how much I care about your sister, and you Kiddo."

"Angel," Dawn looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't hurt her. Please! If there's even the slightest chance that you could hurt her, then I don't want you around her. I know that she's never loved anyone like she loved you and I don't want her to experience losing you again!" She sighed. "I think that would hurt her more then anything that Spike could do to her. He's just an animal. But the relationship she had with you…that was sincere."

"I know." Angel nodded and Dawn almost thought she saw a hint of tears in his eyes, but he quickly regained his stony resolve. "I'm not going to get involved with her Dawn. We both know it would never work."

"Okay."

"I think it would be better if Buffy didn't know about this…" Angel grinned slightly.

"Yea, you're probably right." Dawn agreed with a chuckle. "She's probably just ground me or something. But then again, I live at a school, where would she ground me to?" She started to gather her books but then stopped. "I'm proud of you Angel."

"For what?"

"Controlling yourself." Dawn stated simply. "I've seen you in serious fights before, and even not so serious ones…I've never seen you work so hard to control the animal part of you. It was pretty cool."

Angel looked thoughtful. "It wasn't easy."

"I could tell." She smiled considerately. "Buffy would have been proud too."

"You're not a kid anymore are you Dawn?"

Dawn grinned. "I guess not. Being the slayer's _little _sister got kind of old. I've always been anxious to grow up." She slung her book bag over her shoulder. "But I'm still a kid in a lot of ways, such as I'm going to go now because I really wanna go makeout with my boyfriend before next class!" She laughed at Angel's frown.

"Dawn! Don't say stuff like that to me…" Angel complained.

"Bye Angel!" She waved and headed towards the door.

"See you at supper Kiddo!" Angel called after her. "And you better tell that punk to keep his hands to himself!"

"Yea, yea, whatever!" Dawn giggled as she skipped down the hallway eagerly searching for Harry.

* * *

"Hey Ginny, how're you doing?" Dawn greeted the young redhead as she joined the Gryffindors for supper. Dawn instantly scooted over closer to Harry to give the young girl room to sit.

"I'm fine." Ginny smiled, but Dawn could tell that it was forced.

"Where've you been Gin?" Ron leaned across the table to interrogate his sister.

"Umm, I was in the library working on some homework for Professor Summers's class. I just can't seem to keep up with all the work this year!" Her usually bright eyes were dull and listless. They had been so for a while and Dawn was only getting more worried for her.

"Have you been sleeping better lately?" Dawn asked, trying to sound casually concerned so as not to give anything away to anyone eavesdropping.

Ginny's smile twitched as she nodded. "Yea, I've been sleeping great." Dawn knew she was lying. "No nightmares or anything!" She looked at her brother reassuringly. "It was nothing serious last time anyway! Everyone has nightmares every now and then!"

"You just make sure that you'll tell us if any more diaries start talking to you, alright Gin?" Harry seemed to have noticed her unusual sickly appearance as well. Dawn knew it was just from stress and a lack of sleep but the boys seemed concerned that it might have something to do with her previous encounter with the so-called 'Dark Lord' (Dawn still wasn't entirely familiar with the legend behind the dangerous Lord Voldemort; she had only heard brief tidbits from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny).

"Don't worry Harry, nobody's possessed me recently." Ginny answered in a less-then-friendly tone. Harry returned his focus to his dinner, obviously a little offended by Ginny's curtness. Dawn understood why Ginny didn't want to tell anyone about the dreams.

"This meals never cease to amaze me!" Dawn exclaimed loudly, politely trying to take the attention off of Ginny. The redhead sighed gratefully and started eating.

"So Dawn, did you find out what the fight was about in Defense class today?" Ron asked anxiously. Hermione leaned in to hear better.

"Umm…well…sort of…" Dawn was thankful when a large tawny owl swooped through the banquet hall and dropped a letter on Dawn's plate at that moment, saving her from having to answer her friend's curiosity. "I wonder who'd be sending me something by owl!"

"It looks like a Hogwarts letter." Harry commented, eyeing the emerald green quill writing that had written out Dawn's name on the front of the envelope.

Dawn opened it quickly and read silently. "Hmm…it's from Professor Dumbledore. He wants to see me in his office after I'm finished eating." She frowned. "He wrote that he 'enjoys treacle fudge.' That's sort of weird…" She glanced up towards the staff table and noticed that the old wizard was absent.

"It's the password." Harry explained quickly. Dawn looked nervous. "Don't worry, I've been in his office loads of times, and it's never been that bad." He smiled at Dawn comfortingly. "I'll take you if you want. I know the way!"

"Thanks, that'd be great." Dawn kissed him on the cheek and stuffed the letter in one of her robe pockets.

They finished eating quickly, considering Dawn seemed to have lost her appetite after receiving the letter. She was anxious to find out what the Headmaster wanted her for. Harry obligingly skipped desert and followed her out of the banquet hall before any of the other students had finished eating, and led the way directly to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the gargoyle statue that guarded the entrance to the office Harry mumbled the password that Dumbledore had given Dawn and waited as the curving staircase was revealed.

"There you are…" Harry motioned up the steps. "Your doom awaits…" He grinned at Dawn's wide eyes. "Just kidding! I'm sure it's nothing. He probably just wants to congratulate you for being such a good person, and for finding a guy like me to keep you out of trouble…"

Dawn lifted an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Oh really? I was thinking that he'd be congratulating me for keeping you out of trouble!"

"Yea, that makes more sense!" Harry agreed. "Do you want me to wait for you down here? Or should we just meet back in the Common room?"

Dawn hesitated. But before she could answer, Dumbledore's deep voice drifted down the stairs. "Please enter Miss Sutten…Mr. Potter…"

"Oh…umm…okay…" Harry was obviously surprised at being included. "Shall we?" He held out his hand and Dawn grasped it tightly as they scaled the stairs.

The door of the office swung open as the two students approached, welcoming them into the office. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, his long bony fingers steeped contemplatively beneath his chin, mostly hidden by his waist-length silvery beard. His clear blue eyes evaluated the two teenagers silently from behind his half-moon spectacles. Taking a moment to peer about the rest of the room Dawn noticed her sister seated in a high-backed chair facing the Headmaster's desk, and Angel was leaning against a bookcase with his arms folded huffily across his chest.

"Please, have a seat." Dumbledore flicked his wand and two more chairs appeared beside Buffy's. Harry and Dawn quickly sat. Dawn's eyes nervously shifted from Dumbledore to Buffy to Angel. "We were just about to discuss the little display that Professor Angel and Professor Spike demonstrated in class this afternoon."

Buffy let out a purposeful sigh.

"Yes, Professor Summers? Do you have something you wish to say?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Buffy glared at Angel. "I just can't believe that you were fighting Spike! I didn't tell you my problems so you would go and beat him up…"

Angel's eyes turned to Dawn. "I can't believe you told her! I thought that we agreed that it would be better if it stayed between us! What happened to you being all grown up and being able to keep a secret…"

"I didn't tell her anything Angel!" Dawn gasped.

"_Professor _Angel, Miss Sutten…" Dumbledore corrected quietly, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Dawn didn't tell me anything Angel! She didn't have to! All the students were talking about it!" Buffy exclaimed. "But I can't believe that you actually told my own sister to keep secrets from me!"

Harry started fidgeting uncomfortably. "Maybe I should leave…" He started to stand but Dawn squeezed his hand tighter and shook her head, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Stay!" She mouthed silently and he sank back into his chair, looking apologetically towards Dumbledore who shrugged and didn't tell him to leave.

"I wasn't telling her to keep secrets from you Buffy, I just didn't think you needed to know…" Angel faltered. "I was protecting you! He has to know that he can't get away with being a such a bastard!"

"Language Professor." Dumbledore spoke up gently.

"I don't care how bastard-y he is or how much he hurts me, that's my business! I don't want you getting involved!" Buffy had stood and was now facing Angel. The two of them seemed to have momentarily forgotten that there was anybody else in the room. "I thought we agreed not to let ourselves get involved…"

"We did, but…"

"So that means that you're not allowed to get in fights for my honor!" Buffy informed the vampire.

"Maybe it wasn't for your honor. Maybe I just really wanted to fight him!" Angel suggested. Buffy shook her head but Dawn could tell that her sister was weakening. There was a slight smile threatening on her lips.

"Please Angel, don't start anything with him!" Buffy begged with a much calmer voice.

"Fine. I'll try and restrain myself from now on." Angel gave in, hanging his head.

"Very good. Now that is all settled, may we please move on to the reason that I have called you all here, well except for Mr. Potter of course." Dumbledore motioned Buffy back to her seat and she gasped slightly realizing that everyone else was still there.

"I'm sorry Professor…" She mumbled quickly as she dropped back into her chair.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Dumbledore!" Connor stepped through the still open door at that moment, joining the congregation.

"Not a problem, please take a seat." He waved his wand again and Connor took the newly created chair beside Harry. "Before I begin, I must say that I had assumed Mr. Potter had been informed of Miss Sutten's unusual circumstances, and judging by his strangely calm manner here, I assume that I was correct in my assumption."

Harry blushed and hung his head while Dawn answered for him. "Yes Professor. I know I was not supposed to tell anybody, but well they sort of found out one day and well…"

"They?" Dumbledore lifted his silvery eyebrow in amusement. "I assume you mean Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are aware as well…"

Dawn nodded. "And Ginny Weasley, Professor."

"And are they informed of everything?" Dumbledore asked pointedly. Dawn knew what he was asking and she quickly answered, trying not to be too obvious for Harry's sake.

"Yes, I have told Harry everything. He knows that Buffy is my sister and that Connor is Angel's son and that we've all been friends for a long time before Hogwarts…what else is there?" She stated in a casual way that made Dumbledore understand what had been excluded from Harry's history lesson of Angel's life.

"Of course. A girlfriend would feel obligated to tell her boyfriend the truth." Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly at Dawn and Harry.

"Wait, what? Boyfriend? Who's got a boyfriend?" Buffy demanded, sitting up straighter and staring at her sister.

"Oh, I, umm, I thought I told you…" Dawn smiled innocently.

"How long have the two of you been a couple?" Buffy asked with a stern voice.

"Officially?" Dawn shrugged. "Since Saturday."

"What exactly are your intentions for my sister?" Buffy turned to Harry firmly.

"Umm, my intentions?" Harry gulped and Dawn squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Well Professor, I, umm, I'm not sure what you mean…we're just dating…"

"Just dating?" Dawn scowled. "Harry James Potter! This better be more then 'just dating' to you! You've been obsessed with me since September!"

Connor was grinning at Harry's awkward confrontation with the slayer.

"Obsessed?" Buffy frowned. "Obsession can be dangerous. Do you think this relationship could become dangerous for my sister?"

"What? No!" Harry was adamantly shaking his head. "I'm not dangerous…I'm really quite fond of your sister Professor…I'm not obsessed…"

"You're not obsessed? Well, thanks a lot Harry! I can see how much I mean to you!" Dawn withdrew her hand from his grasp and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't know why I ever broke it off with George, at least he really appreciated me!"

"But, I thought the whole bit with George was just an act…" Harry's green eyes were brighter then Dawn had ever seen them. She was trying very hard not to laugh at his stress. "Please Dawn, I didn't mean anything offensive by it…"

"I don't know Dawn. I think you could do better." Buffy decided.

Harry panicked. "But, I am better…I mean I could be…I don't know what you want from me!"

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stepped in considerately. "Have you ever considered that perhaps the ladies are simply attempting to confuse you?"

Connor was laughing out loud and Angel was even grinning broadly at poor teenager's worry. Harry frowned and looked quickly from Buffy to Dawn. Dawn was trying very hard to conceal a grin.

"Are you serious Dawn? You were just joking with me?" Harry pouted. Dawn nodded, bursting into a fit of giggles, echoed by her sister's laughter. "That's bloody rude of you!" He sat back in his chair and glared at the Summers' girls.

"We're sorry Harry, but you just made it so easy!" Dawn leaned over to kiss him but he pulled away. "Oh come on Harry! Don't be an idiot! I've had to do everything to get this relationship started, you deserved that and you know it!"

Harry sighed and then looked at her with an agreeing grin. "Fine. But now we're even." He leaned over and kissed her briefly. "Don't ever mess with me like that again!"

"Alright, that's enough you two!" Buffy frowned.

"Yea, keep yourself under control boy!" Angel insisted, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

Dumbledore resettled himself in his chair with a long sigh. "Have we all had enough fun now? May I continue with my purpose for bringing you all here now?"

The Summers' girls were instantly apologetic and fell silent, giving their full attention to Dumbledore as he started to speak.

"Summer vacation is simply a couple of months away, as you are all well aware, and during those few months of break, I have requested for all my new Professors to remain here at Hogwarts to assist me with some business before the next school year begins." Dumbledore explained slowly.

"So then, I will be coming back next year?" Dawn had been afraid to ask for the last few months. She couldn't think about having to leave Harry now that they were finally so happy together.

"Yes Miss Summers, that is the official plan at this time." The headmaster nodded and Dawn slipped her hand back inside of Harry's excitedly. "Now, as the situation is, Miss Summers, you and Mr. Connor will need to plan summer location arrangements." Dawn thought it was amusing that Angel had never given Connor a last name, but that wasn't exactly a pressing thought at the moment. She was more intrigued by whatever options she would have for her summer months. "I would just like to offer you both summer residency at Hogwarts with your families if you wish to stay."

"Why haven't you ever offered me summer residency here?" Harry whined.

"Mr. Potter, this meeting is not about you. In fact I do not even remember inviting you." Dumbledore reminded Harry.

"Well, I guess I'll stay with Buffy, I mean I don't really know where else I'd go…" Dawn shrugged. Connor nodded in agreement.

"You must be aware, however, that your families will not be staying at Hogwarts for the entirety of the summer months. Almost immediately after the school season has ended, I will be sending most of my new professors out on special assignments, and they will in fact spend very little time at the school itself."

"Oh…" Dawn frowned. "Well, can't I go with Buffy wherever she goes?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Summers. But it would not be possible for you to accompany your sister on these certain tasks."

"What about Willow and Tara? Will they be here for the summer?" Dawn asked quickly.

"Professors Rosenberg and Maclay will also be gone for part of the summer at my orders." Dumbledore answered.

Buffy spoke up. "Since we'll all gone for part of the summer, I was thinking that you might be more comfortable returning to Sunnydale for the summer. Giles could watch you. I know that Xander misses you, and you could help Anya in the Magic Shop…"

Dawn nodded. "Yea, that's a good idea. I miss everyone!" She shrugged. "Connor could come with me if he wanted to. I don't know…I mean if he'd rather stay here, whatever…"

Connor looked impressed by Dawn's invite. He shrugged casually though. "Yea, whatever. Is everyone going to be gone? I mean I don't see much of them all now, but…"

"Professors Burkle, Gunn, Pryce, and Lorne have all been kept immensely busy with work that I have for them, as they will be throughout the summer. I am confident however that by the start of the next year there will be taking more permanent positions amongst the teaching staff here at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is losing more teachers?" Harry asked with concern.

"We are not losing anybody Mr. Potter, simply rearranging temporarily. Everything has a purpose of course." Dumbledore explained in his cryptic manner.

"Do we have to decide right now?" Dawn asked curiously.

"No, of course not Miss Summers. Please consider what you would prefer to do. It would be most convenient however to have your decisions by the beginning of the month of May."

Dawn smiled. That was almost two months away. "I'll definitely know by then."

Connor nodded. "Me too."

"Alright, then you are excused. This meeting has taken longer then I anticipated. You should return immediately to your houses before Filch can catch you violating curfew." Dumbledore dismissed the students with a wave of his hand. "Professors, may I have a few more words with you both please? It is concerning this summer's tasks." Angel and Buffy stayed behind as the three students galloped down the stairs and out into the corridor.

"Goodnight Connor!" Dawn waved as Connor headed down towards the Slytherin's dungeon common room and she and Harry headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I hope you know that you are a very cruel girlfriend." Harry scolded Dawn as they walked hand-in-hand up the stairs.

"Excuse me?"

"You had me scared to death back in that office! I thought you were breaking up with me after only a day! I was certain that you truly did prefer George and that you didn't want to be with me!" Harry explained.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry! I waited for you for almost six months! Do you have any idea how many guys would have gone out with me if they didn't know I was determined to have you?" She smiled reassuringly.

"Really?" Harry grinned. "That's actually quite comforting. Thank you." He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her as they approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Really children! In public and everything! You should be ashamed!" The Fat Lady rebuked the teenagers as their lips separated.

"Flobberworm," Harry mumbled sloppily as Dawn covered his mouth with her own for another kiss.

"Honestly! Children these days…no shame whatsoever!" The Fat Lady continued to ramble as she swung open, admitting the two into the Common room.


	44. XXXXIV

_A/N: Wow, I got this update up fast! And the next one's almost ready too! Like always the more reviews I get the faster I get the story out! Love to hear from my readers! _

* * *

"Haven't you decided yet? All you've been talking about for weeks is the summer! Personally I still think it's a bit early to be thinking about the summer holiday!" Ron frowned.

"I told you Ron, Dumbledore told me to notify him by May first! That doesn't give me much time!" Dawn reminded him again.

"We aren't even free until we've completed our O.L.W.s!" Ron argued.

"That's coming up sooner then you realize Ron," Hermione reminded him as she hastily scribbled down notes from three books at once. "Anyway, I have already begun to discuss my summer plans with my parents."

"Really? Where are you off to this summer?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed. "Actually, I might, umm, be spending my vacation with Connor. He asked me if I'd be interested returning to the states with him. Of course my mum and dad aren't very keen on me spending two months with my boyfriend, but I really don't want to be away from him for so long!"

"Ah, that's sweet Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes and pretended to gag. "Don't want to miss out on any quality time with your evil little snake…"

"Ron!" Harry quieted his friend warningly as Hermione glared.

"He's not like the other Slytherins Ron! Come on, you've seen how sweet he can be!" Hermione insisted.

"I've also seen how much he follows Malfoy!" Ron insisted. "I just don't see how you can trust him so much!"

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You don't know what it's like to have someone in your life that just makes you so happy that you can't imagine spending a day without him, let alone a whole summer!" Hermione sighed dreamily.

"Sure thanks," Ron huffed, jumping to his feet. "You just can't help throwing that in my face! Let's all talk about how happy we are because poor little Ron can't get himself a girl!"

"Ron, that's not what I meant…" Hermione gasped at his outburst. "Ron, you could easily get a girlfriend…"

"Sure, then why don't I have one?" Ron fumed. "I'm going to bed. Studying is pointless. 'Night." He stormed up the stairs to his room leaving his friends sitting by the fireplace completely stunned.

"Poor Ron," Dawn sighed. "I really do wish we could find him a girlfriend."

"I know, but it's not like there are much options here." Hermione agreed. She glanced around the few Gryffindors who were studying, mostly fifth years, and took notice of the few girls. "Let's see…Parvati? Lavender?" Hermione sighed. "Ron deserves better then a feather-brained, giggly nitwit…"

"Hermione…" Harry shushed her. "Don't be rude!"

Dawn was giggling. "Someone doesn't like her roommates very much…"

"What? No I like them a lot! They're great girls!" Hermione insisted. "I just don't think that either of them are right for Ron!"

Dawn nodded. "I don't think so either. Maybe he'll find someone over the summer…"

"Maybe so. But speaking of summer, what are thinking about doing?" Hermione returned the subject to its origin.

"Well, I'm probably going to go back to California. There are some people there for me to stay with, and I really miss them! I might stay here for a while too, maybe see if there's anything I can help with…though if Buffy has her say about it I'll be as far away from here and any 'danger' as possible." She sighed and glanced at Harry. "Of course it's going to suck being away from you all for so long…"

"Yea? Are you going to miss me?" Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to himself.

"Maybe…" Dawn smiled and nestled her head against his chest. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Only every single second!" Harry kissed the top of her head and readjusted his position to make her more comfortable.

"Good thing!" Dawn stretched her arms back and let them wrap around Harry's neck. "Hermione, Connor and I were both thinking about returning to Sunnydale for a little while, so why don't you come with us?"

"Oh, that would be fun!" Hermione exclaimed, leaning forward excitedly. "Where we would go?"

"Umm, well we'd stay at my house probably."

"Really? That would be so fun!"

"Good, then it's a plan, as long as Connor's interested." Dawn smiled.

"Would you be in America all summer?" Harry asked with an unmistakable hint of worry in his tone. "I mean, why don't you come back to Hogwarts at least for a couple of weeks and maybe I could convince Dumbledore to let me come back too…"

"Yea, the two of us alone in this castle for a week…that could be very fun!" Dawn giggled as Harry tightened his arms around her middle.

"Dawn…" Ginny suddenly joined the three at the couch. Her brown eyes looked scared and desperate. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh Ginny, we were just talking about our summer plans…do you have any idea what you'll be doing yet…" Hermione asked but was cut off by Dawn.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Dawn sat up, freeing herself from Harry's arms.

"Can we maybe talk in private?" Ginny twisted a piece of her long red hair nervously around her finger. "It's kind of important."

Dawn stood instantly and followed Ginny up the stairs to the fifth years' dorm. Lavender and Parvati were still downstairs so they had the room to themselves. Ginny curled up on Dawn's bed while Dawn started changing out of her robes and into her pajamas.

"What's wrong Gin?" Dawn asked with genuine concern. "Have you been having more dreams?"

Ginny shook her head. "Well, actually yes I have, but umm…well…something happened today in Defense class…" Her eyes were focusing on nothing in particular as she spoke.

"What?" Dawn instantly imagined Ginny being humiliated by Spike in some horrible way. "Did you get in trouble? Was it the Professors?"

"No, it's nothing like that…" Ginny said softly. "Well, Defense has never exactly been my best subject. I'm very good at charms, and even transfigurations and potions, but I'm not very good with the physical part of defensive magic!"

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Gin! I'm not exactly the strongest person either!"

"That's just it though Dawn, today…" Ginny sighed. "I accidentally knocked one of the Slytherins unconscious." Dawn gasped. "He's still in the hospital wing!"

"Well, umm…I'm sure he deserved it…" Dawn tried. She didn't really know what to say. Ginny was so petite it was difficult to think that she could knock anybody out!

Ginny shook her head. "That's not all…" She moved over as Dawn joined her on the bed. "When Professor Angel asked for a volunteer to duel with him, I was chosen, so it wasn't so much volunteering as being asked, but still…I fought him, and umm, I sort of managed to take him off his feet. And it wasn't as though he was just being nice and letting me win! He seemed genuinely surprised!"

"Really? Well that's impressive Ginny! Angel's tough…I mean you must have been very good at fighting…" Dawn didn't know what to say. In her mind it was perfectly clear why Ginny suddenly found herself with unnatural strength. It was too coincidental with her dreams. But how did she go about telling the young redhead that she was a vampire slayer.

"No Dawn, come on! Don't play with me! I know that you know more about this whole thing then you want to let on!" Ginny insisted. "I could tell when I first told you about my dreams! I'm not the first person you know who's had these dreams, am I?"

Dawn sighed and slowly shook her head.

"Tell me everything you know Dawn! I don't like having these images in my mind! It's too scary. I don't like things that I can't control…I've been through that before and I'm not anxious to repeat the past!" Ginny was frowning and Dawn felt compassion for the younger girl.

_I can't hide it from her! _Dawn argued with herself. _She has a right to know! I mean, if it were Giles…_She sighed and nodded. "Okay I know this will sound weird, but I have a suspicion that you are a vampire slayer."

Ginny was silent. Her eyes squinted and her forehead scrunched up as she tried figuring out what Dawn had just said. "A what?"

"A vampire slayer." Dawn crossed her legs and made eye contact with Ginny. "Alright, in every generation there is born a chosen one who is destined to fight evil and kill vampires and protect the world from…umm..evil…I already said that huh?" She bit her lip. "Well it goes something like that…"

"What does?"

"The prophecy." Dawn answered as though it were the most common thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" Ginny's eyes widened. "I'm in a prophecy?"

"Well not just you, but all slayers that have ever existed or ever will exist." Dawn was quiet for a minute. "Actually, I'm not really sure how you could be the slayer, because there's only supposed to be one slayer! Well, until one dies, but…hmm…whatever you definitely have the all the signs!"

"So you mean all the dreams about the vampires and the girl…" Ginny was trying to fit the puzzle pieces together in her head.

"Yep. Basically you're probably seeing one of the past slayers in your dreams and the vampires are very real and you'll probably fight them eventually!" Dawn explained. "And the strength, well that's a slayer thing too! Exceptional strength…oh and self-healing powers!"

"Really?" A small smile lit up Ginny's worried face.

"Yea, it's sort of cool actually. Well, dangerous and I'd imagine it'd get kind of annoying after a while, but it's a duty, well actually more like a calling…" Dawn stopped. How far was she going to go with this explanation? _I might as well tell her everything! _"Buffy's a slayer." She said it quickly before she could stop herself.

"What? No way!" Ginny exclaimed. "Your sister?"

Dawn nodded. "It's the reason that Dumbledore brought her hear. And Angel's a vampire. But, promise you won't spread any of this around? Nobody's supposed to know obviously! Hermione knows about Angel, but that's it."

Ginny was shocked into momentary silence. "Angel's a what?"

"Oh Spike too."

"What?" Ginny asked again. "They're vampires? But then…I don't get it! Why would Professor Dumbledore bring them here to teach us?"

"They're not dangerous!" Dawn said simply. "Angel has a soul, so he won't kill people anymore, and the government put a chip in Spike's head so he can't hurt humans! It's kind of cool actually. They're really good fighters, so Buffy's always liked having them on her side."

Ginny's head was unconsciously nodding. "Huh. Well, that would explain their strength then I suppose! I've never seen Buffy fight, but I imagine she's pretty talented…"

"Oh she's incredible! Angel and Spike don't even like to fight her because they know that she can beat them!" Dawn beamed. "Yea, she's a pretty cool sister I guess. Of course she can get annoying at times…"

Ginny smiled. "I've never had a sister so I wouldn't know, but I'm certain that my brothers are worse then any sister!"

"How many brothers _do _you have?" Dawn asked, suddenly changing the topic from the seriousness of Ginny's being the newest 'chosen one.'

"Well, you know Ron obviously, and Fred and George…" Ginny counted on her fingers. "Then there's Percy, he finished Hogwarts two years ago and now he works for the Ministry. And then there's Bill, he's always somewhere different it seems. He works with the banks. Most recently I believe he was in Africa. Or possibly Albania. It's difficult to keep his schedule straight. Oh and then Charlie works with dragons! Definitely the best of all my brothers, well, except perhaps Fred and George; they can be alright when they try." Ginny smiled. Even though she might talk about her brothers being annoying Dawn could tell how fond she was of them all.

"That's a large family!" Dawn commented. "Wow. I'm kind of jealous. I always wanted a big family! You know, two loving parents, the older sister who I could tell all about my first kiss, the older brothers to teach me sports, and the younger sister that I could boss around and dress up like a doll, and all of us living in a quaint cottage with horses or something crazy like that…" Dawn sighed, lost in her dream world.

"You have it all figured out don't you?" Ginny smiled. "We sort of live in a cottage I suppose. Well the Burrow isn't exactly a cottage, I don't really know how it'd be classified actually…"

"I'd love to meet your family someday."

"You should come visit during the summer!" Ginny suggested enthusiastically. "Ron always has Harry and Hermione over for at least a couple of weeks, and mum loves having company! The 'more the merrier' is sort of her life motto! I am certain that she would love to meet you, being Harry's girlfriend and all. See, mum sort of thinks of Harry as one of her own!" The youngest Weasley was grinning so broadly at her own inspired invitation that Dawn was eager to take her up on the offer.

"That would be great Gin! I'd love to stay with your family, as long as you're certain your parents wouldn't mind!"

"Trust me, they'd be thrilled, especially since your sister is a teacher! But be warned, my dad will never leave you alone about the muggle world! It's sort of an obsession for him!"

"Don't worry, I totally understand! The wizard world still fascinates me!" Dawn stood. "I think I'll go and suggest the idea to Harry and Hermione and we can work it into our summer plans!" She paused at the door. "Oh, Gin, did you want to talk about any more of the slayer stuff?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not right now. It's a lot for me to process and I'm sort of tired." She hurried to the door with Dawn. "Thank you so much for talking to me Dawn! You have no idea how much it means to me that you took the time to actually explain this all to me and didn't just think I had gone mental or worse…had been possessed again!"

Dawn instinctively embraced the young girl. "Of course Ginny. I want you to feel comfortable coming to me at any time with any questions you have. And when, or if you ever decide to talk to Buffy, I'd be glad to go with you."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks! I'll let you know when I'm ready. It might be a while though. I'd sort of like to sort it all out first. You understand don't you?" Dawn nodded and the redhead bounded out of the room and down the hall to her own room, waving to Dawn before she shut the door.

Dawn smiled towards the closed door and turned back to her own room, pulling her long black robes over her pajamas before returning down to the common room. "Guess what?" She stood beside the couch where Harry had finally given into letting Hermione quiz him on a list of facts from random Potion mixtures. From the scowl on his face, Dawn assumed he had not been doing very well.

"What?" Harry instantly jumped to his feet, obviously very glad for a distraction.

"We're going to the Burrow!" Dawn announced as Harry wrapped his arms around her and tried kissing her. She turned her cheek to him to watch for Hermione's reaction.

"The Burrow? As in the Weasley's house?" Hermione asked.

Dawn nodded. "Ginny has invited us all. She says that her 'mum' would be interested in meeting Harry Potter's girlfriend." She smiled at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"That's all I need this summer…Mrs. Weasley carrying on about my girlfriend!"

"Harry! That woman's the closest thing you've got to a mother, you should show more respect!" Hermione criticized.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful!" Harry defended himself. "Anyway, the Burrow will be fun. I was planning on going for a time anyway! Ron makes sure that I always visit him in the summer, same with you Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "I wonder if Connor would be able to come…"

"Umm, I'm not sure that'd be the best idea Hermione." Harry told her cautiously.

"Why not? You get to bring your girlfriend!" Hermione persisted.

"Hey, don't make it sound like I'm his luggage or pet or something! I'm the one inviting you two remember? Ginny asked me!" Dawn pouted but the other two didn't seem to notice.

"It's just that, well, you know how adamantly Gryffindor the Weasleys are. I'm not sure how keen they'd be on having a Slytherin stay with them. Especially one who is so friendly with Draco Malfoy!" Harry explained. "That's all I meant."

"Whatever! Connor's a good person, and just because you can't see that doesn't mean it's not true. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would be fine with me bringing him along. I'll send her an owl tomorrow to ask!"

"Hermione, the Weasleys haven't actually invited us yet, well except for Ginny. Don't you think we ought to wait for a proper invitation?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry honestly! They expect it by now! We've been visiting with them every summer for the past four years!" Hermione reminded him. "I need to finalize my summer plans! Monday is already the last week of March!" She gasped. "Oh Merlin!"

"What's the matter Hermione?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"I had completely forgotten! Of course, now everything makes sense! His unusual moodiness and his temper tonight…" She shook her head. "Tomorrow's Ron's birthday!"

"No!" Harry moaned. He had been so preoccupied with Dawn lately that he had actually forgotten his best friend's birthday. "Nobody's even mentioned it! No wonder he's been such a prat lately!"

Dawn shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to make sure that he has a great day. We'll throw him a party! It shouldn't be too hard to pull of with magic, right?" She sat down on the rug with Hermione. "Since tomorrow's Saturday we'll have plenty of time for fun!"

"Well what do you propose we do?" Harry sat down beside her.

"Harry, I think you're going to need that invisibility cloak and that map that I've heard so much about!" Dawn grinned. "Don't worry, I've got it all figured out!"


	45. XXXXV

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is about Ron's birthday, but I am considering bringing in more birthday celebrations later in the book…first of all, after you've read this chapter please review and let me know what you thought and if I should even bother to write anyone else's birthday…also, if anyone knows, could you please help me out…when is Ginny's birthday? Harry's is obvious, and I think Hermione's is sometime in September, right? And I don't think it's ever been mentioned, but would anyone know Buffy's, Willow's, Fred's or Dawn's? Thanks! Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning when Ron finally decided to wake up, it was almost time for the noon meal. Everyone had already gone down to breakfast and started their day just as if it were any other Saturday, completely ignoring the Weasley's sixteenth birthday.

Ron sullenly made his way down to the banquet hall where there were only a few early lunch diners, but he didn't find any of his friends. Next he went outside, trooping around the grounds until he finally spotted Harry and Dawn down by the lake, sitting very comfortably wrapped up in each other's arms. Ron didn't feel like intruding on their happiness, mostly because he was tired of seeing them together and not having anyone for himself. He started to retreat back inside the school when Dawn noticed him and waved him over.

"Good afternoon Ron!" Dawn grinned happily as he regretfully joined them.

"Hey." He muttered.

"I didn't want to wake you mate! You just looked so peaceful!" Harry shrugged.

"You must have been tired!" Dawn commented casually. It was taking her a lot of self-control not to burst out with a round of 'Happy Birthday.'

"Yea, I guess." He stretched out on his back and stared up at the clouds, trying not to think about what day it was and the fact that nobody had even mentioned his birthday. _Figures. _He thought with a melancholy sigh. _They've all been too busy with their snogging partners to think about me! Fred and George haven't even said anything yet! _

"Is anything wrong?" Dawn asked, forcing her voice to remain indifferent.

"No." Ron snapped.

"Alright, don't get angry! It was just a question!" Dawn sighed and resettled herself so her head was resting on Harry's lap. "So, last night Ginny invited the group of us to visit the Burrow this summer. She said it would be fine with your mom and dad. What do you think?"

"Sure, whatever." Ron didn't seem very interested in the conversation.

"Well, only if you want us to!" Dawn retorted, trying her best to sound offended, although she couldn't really be because all she could think about was laughing at Ron's unnecessary misery. "I don't want to be burden to you!"

"I just figured you lot would be too busy to visit me." Ron answered ruefully.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dawn whined.

"Well, you and Hermione seem to have it all figured out to spend the summer with your _boyfriends_…"

"Oh come off it Ron!" Harry spoke up. "I'm sorry you haven't got yourself a girlfriend mate, but honestly can't you be happy for me and Dawn?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm happy for you both, but I just don't feel like you've got any time for me anymore! You're always so busy snogging each other…"

"We're not always _snogging_!" Dawn grinned up at Harry who was blushing and looking around to make sure that nobody could overhear their conversation. "We're not right now!" She pointed out. "So, let's all do something together! We'll go and find Hermione and Connor and Ginny and we'll play Quidditch or something!" She shrugged. "If Harry will let me borrow his broom again! I love flying!"

Harry nodded. "That's a great idea Dawn, what do you say Ron?"

Ron sighed. "I guess. But I doubt Hermione and Connor will want to come. I don't think he likes me very much…"

"Oh stop pitying yourself Ron!" Dawn jumped to her feet and tugged on Harry's hand to get him to stand as well. "Let's go find them. I bet they're in the Room of Requirement, umm, _studying_…"

Harry laughed but Ron just sighed again, more morosely then ever and slowly followed Harry and Dawn into the school and all the way up to the room. Dawn rushed ahead of the guys, making a very large show of opening the room, throwing her long hair over her shoulder and clearing her throat loudly as though she were preparing to perform a spell. Then she closed her eyes and paced a few steps in front of the blank wall until a door appeared. She motioned for the guys to join her as she pushed open the door into a surprisingly dark room.

"Umm, I don't think they're here…" Ron whispered, a little apprehensive about the room that Dawn had thought up. Before he had a chance to leave though lights flooded the room along with about a dozen voices shouting a mixture of 'surprise' and 'happy birthday' and 'congratulations.' Ron gasped and his eyes widened with obvious shock.

"Surprised?" Dawn giggled, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly on his furiously blushing cheeks.

"Umm, yea…" Ron grinned as he realized that his entire family had conjugated in the room of requirement to celebrate his birthday. The room resembled a miniature banquet hall with one long table, completely loaded with various food and drinks and sweets. Streamers and confetti and balloons were magically floating in the air above their heads and more were scattered around the floor. Presents were stacked neatly on a smaller table in the corner of the room which also held a giant cake in the shape of a broomstick. "This is great you guys! Thanks for coming!"

"Don't thank us deary, we received owls this morning instructing us to be here today! I believe this was all your friends…" Mrs. Weasley had moved forward to embrace her youngest son.

Harry shrugged. "Actually it was mostly Dawn's idea to invite the family. She thought you'd like to see them all. She's actually sort of a genius with the planning!"

Ron grinned at Dawn who was blushing from Harry's compliment. She shrugged and took a step backwards out of the spotlight.

"So this was all your idea dear?" Mrs. Weasley turned to Dawn with a smile. "I suppose you're the girl that Ginny has told us so much about?" She glanced at her daughter who nodded. "It is so nice to finally meet you!" Dawn didn't know what to expect but Mrs. Weasley quickly came forward and gave her a friendly hug.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Weasley…" Dawn smiled at the woman's friendliness.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry. "I do hope you've been taking care of yourself dear, staying out of danger and everything."

"Of course I have ma'am." Harry grinned. "Wouldn't dream of getting myself into danger!"

There were a few chuckles from the twins who were standing beside the table with a man that Dawn assumed to be Mr. Weasley, and two other older redheaded guys that Dawn assumed were the other brothers that Ginny had mentioned. Hermione was also standing in the background, next to Percy who had his head boy badge pinned proudly on the front of the sweater that he was wearing.

"So Harry, I hear you've finally got yourself a girl, mate!" One of the older brothers grinned and Harry blushed, turning his eyes to the ground.

"Oh Harry, have you really?" Mrs. Weasley pried. "Who is she?"

Dawn was trying hard not to blush so as not to give herself away, but she failed miserably when Ron spoke up.

"Yea it's true." Ron nodded. "Harry and Dawn have been together for almost a month now!"

"It's only been a couple of weeks…" Harry muttered.

"She was with me first!" George spoke up with a wide grin.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley turned on the twin who spoke.

"No I wasn't George!" Dawn exclaimed before she could stop herself. Mrs. Weasley turned back to her instantly.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was you dear! Well how wonderful for you both!" She placed a hand on one of Harry's and Dawn's shoulders. "Love can be so good at your age…"

"Uh-huh," Dawn murmured absentmindedly, trying not to be embarrassed of the situation. It was a bit awkward though to talk about with a woman that she had only just met, and Ron's mother no less! Harry didn't seem quite as embarrassed anymore. The flush in his cheeks had faded and now he was smiling genuinely at the woman.

"We think so, Mrs. Weasley." He grinned wider and slipped his arm around Dawn's waste, pulling her to his side.

"Oh you two are precious!" She glanced back at her husband. "Aren't they precious Arthur?"

"Yes, yes they are." He held out his hand as he approached. "I'm Mr. Weasley." Dawn shook his hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. I'm Dawn Sutten…" She smiled at how easily her fake name rolled off her tongue. "Actually, no, I'm Dawn Summers. Dumbledore made me change my name for school purposes, but I'm sure it's alright for you all to know, and I'm sure you won't tell people that shouldn't know…" She giggled at their puzzled expressions. "My sister is a professor here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore would rather that the students didn't know."

"Oh, of course!" Mrs. Weasley recovered first. "Your secret's safe with us dear."

"Your sister is a professor? How peculiar! Of course we had heard that some of the staff were being replaced but we hadn't known that they had siblings joining the students…" He smiled kindly. "Your accent is a bit peculiar. Where is it you're from?"

"I'm from America. California to be exact." Dawn smiled. The man's curiosity was very obviously intrigued.

"Really? How unusual! I have never considered the wizard world in the states…"

Dawn winked at Ginny. "Actually Mr. Weasley, Ginny told me you might be interested to know that I'm not actually a witch at all! I'm a muggle!"

Fred and George groaned. "Now you've done it!"

"Brilliant Dawn." Ron moaned in agreement.

"A muggle? How fascinating!" He moved with the others towards the table and made certain the sit next to Dawn as he began interrogating her on the workings of the muggle world. "Then you probably know much about these umm, aero-plains…" Harry sat on her other side.

"Airplanes? Of course!" Dawn frowned. "Don't wizards have airplanes?"

Hermione shook her head. "Wizards usually rely on apparating, floo powder, or port keys to get around."

"Right, of course." Dawn nodded but she actually didn't know what Hermione was talking about. But she didn't want to seem dumb in front of an entire Wizard family, so she wisely kept silent.

"Dawn, you haven't met my other brothers!" Ginny exclaimed from directly across the table from Dawn. She acknowledged the older brother on her right side. He had longish hair and pierced ears. "This is Bill." He grinned broadly at Dawn and she nodded politely. "And this is Charlie." Ginny motioned to the brother on the other side of her. He was the one that had brought up the uncomfortable subject of Harry's girlfriend earlier.

"Gin tells me that you work with dragons!" Dawn leaned in eagerly. "That's so cool, I didn't even know that dragons existed until this year! Is it fun to work with them?"

Charlie nodded as though dragons were the most natural topic in the world. "It's a bit dangerous I suppose but I think it's very exciting! There's always something to do! You should come and visit me with Ginny sometime. I've been promising her for a while that she could come and stay with me in Romania…"

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed loudly from the other end of the table. "Ginerva Weasley, you are forbidden to go anywhere near those dragons! You better get that idea out of your mind right this instant young lady!" She scowled at her son. "And Charlie I don't ever want to hear you encouraging her again, understood?"

Ginny sighed. "Alright mum, no need to get in a huff."

Charlie nodded solemnly to his mother and then lowered his voice to a whisper when the woman had moved on to crooning over her 'baby boy' and comment on how fast he was growing up.

"When Ginny's of age she can just apparate to see me anytime she wants! And you're welcome to come whenever she does Dawn! Just don't let my mum find out!" Charlie grinned and Ginny giggled, excited once again.

"I'd love to!" Dawn agreed quickly.

The afternoon was a complete success. Ron seemed happier then he had in weeks and Dawn was very pleased with herself and Hermione and Harry for planning such a fun day for him. The entire group ate until they were certain they wouldn't be able to eat until the next day, then Ron opened his family's presents as well as the new Quidditch book that Harry bought for him, the practical new set of quills from Hermione, and collection of candies from Dawn. Finally the family dispersed with Mrs. Weasley's invitation for Harry, Dawn, and Hermione to come and stay with them at the Burrow for the summer, easing Dawn's mind of intruding. Ron thanked his three friends thoroughly as they left the room of requirement and followed him up to the Gryffindor Tower to dispose of his gifts before heading down to the Quidditch pitch for a fly. Of course the day of partying wasn't near to being over yet, but Ron didn't need to know that yet. Surprises were always best.


	46. XXXXVI

A/N: sorry this took so long to update! I've had family visiting for the weekend so time was very short. I'll try to get the next part up sooner! Plus next weekend I'll be driving for three days down to California and I'll have to do is write while my mom drives, so…expect lots of updates next week! Unless I can't find an internet hookup…hmm…that could be bad…as always please review and leave suggestions/requests! Thanks for the reviews.

Hellmouth2: _Thank you so much for the positive review! It was really encouraging to hear that I've gotten the characters well portrayed! I hope you continue to read and review and enjoy!_

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: _I think I already responded in an email, but basically thanks for all the comments. You're funny! I like your reviews. I'm not sure what's coming up with birthday stuff yet, but I'll try to work in some of your requests._

spikes-storm: _Thanks for enjoying my story and for the review! Don't worry Ron will get a girl eventually. Not until the next school year though. _

:

* * *

It was at dinnertime, once everyone had gathered in the banquet hall, when all the excitement really began. They got through the entire meal keeping the conversation boring and avoiding the topic of Ron's birthday, easily making him think that everyone apart from his family and closest friends had forgotten about his special day. Then, just as desert appeared on the long tables, a dozen loud explosions suddenly erupted from various places around the Gryffindor table accompanied by many bright multi-colored fireworks that shot up into the air and exploded into glittering sparks above the students' heads. 

"What the…" Ron gasped as the entire student body squealed and cheered the display. A few of the rainbow sparks soared around the room, fading into droplets of glimmering rainbow confetti as it showered the students' heads. More fireworks exploded into the air above the Gryffindor table spelling out "Happy Birthday Ron" in shimmering letters.

Three of the four student tables burst into applause and randomly shouted out to Ron. Of course the Slytherin table remained silent, scowling heartlessly towards the redhead who was blushing from all the attention. Even the teachers were clapping courteously in honor of the occasion. Those closest to Ron had all leapt to their feet, Fred and George took it a step further and jumped up onto the bench they had been sitting on and whistled loudly for their younger brother. Finally the great hall's cheers resettled into the normal chatter amongst the separate houses and Ron's red cheeks subsided into a soft pink flush as he tried to return his focus to his eating.

"You guys, was that really necessary?" He stuffed a large bite of pudding into his mouth and glanced around at his friends with anxious eyes. "Everyone's talking about me!"

"Welcome to my life!" Harry muttered with a grin at his best friend.

"It's your birthday Ron!" Dawn grinned. "All the attention is supposed to be on you!"

"I don't like having all the attention of me though…" He mumbled with a full mouth.

"Ron don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione scolded habitually.

"Are you guys done eating yet?" Dawn asked anxiously. She had barely touched the desert on her own plate.

"Dawn, haven't you learned yet that Ron is never finished with food?" Hermione rolled her eyes as the addressed redhead slipped his fork onto Dawn's plate and started poking at the gooey pudding.

Dawn sighed dramatically and dropped her head on Harry's shoulder, grabbing onto his arm, weighing down his hand to make him stop eating. "Come on! Hurry!" Harry grinned at her while Ron just frowned and continued to eat.

After five more minutes of Dawn's less-then-patient waiting, she finally took the fork out of Ron's hand and sat up, clearing her throat and catching Fred and George's eyes. The twins jumped out of their seats with identical grins and rushed over to where their younger brother was sitting.

"Oy, what's going on?" Ron scowled as his brothers took his arms and pulled him to his feet. "Let go of me!"

"Pipe down little brother! You're not making this very easy, you know?" Fred insisted as Ron struggled to break free from their hold.

George nodded in agreement as he and his twin hoisted him up into the air and mounted him on each of their shoulders, motioning for more to help them. Lee Jordan and Harry hurried over to help carry Ron.

"Party in Gryffindor Tower!" Dawn shouted to the Gryffindor table as Ron was carried away from the table. Without a moment's hesitation the entire Gryffindor student body had all abandoned their meals to follow the birthday boy's entourage.

Dawn skirted around various students, gradually making her way to the front of the group so that she could lead the way with Hermione and Ginny faithfully on either side of her. Another round of the "Happy Birthday" chorus rang out throughout the throng of Gryffindors as they marched up the many flights of stairs until they reached their common room. Dawn announced the password in a sing-song voice and the Fat Lady swung open with an ear-drum bursting operatic welcome for the birthday boy.

The common room was instantly illuminated by bright showers of fireworks, courtesy of Fred and George. The guys carried Ron in a loop around the room while the students continued to cheer. Finally they deposited him on the couch in front of the fire. He landed with a _yelp_ as he slipped off the couch and onto the floor. The twins summoned two bottles of butterbeer from across the room and shook the bottles furiously before popping open the lids and letting the liquid explode its fizzy bubbles over their youngest brother.

"Gross!" Ron whined, rolling out of the way and jumping to his feet. "It's sticky!" He glared at his brothers as he tried to wipe the sticky liquid off of his arms and clothes. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered a quick spell that instantly cleaned Ron's skin and clothes.

"Come on, let's party!" Dawn clapped her hands loudly and the students cheered and multiple wands shot colored sparks up into the air. Magically supplied music filled the room and some of the students started dancing to the familiar songs of the wizard world. Dawn didn't recognize very many of them but she eventually followed Hermione and Ginny over to the cleared space behind the sofas and started dancing. Harry and Ron had joined Neville and Seamus in a paper airplane race that they were conducting with their wands. Fred and George eventually drifted over from where they had been selling first years a few fanged frisbees.

"Hey Dawn, wanna dance? For old times sake?" George grinned and held out his hand.

"Why not?" Dawn smiled and slipped her hands into his and started dancing with him to the upbeat music.

A few seconds later the other twin had scooped his little sister up into his arms and started spinning her around the room. She was almost a whole foot shorter then him, she took after her mom, along with her brother Charlie who was also short. The rest of the brothers took after the dad who was very tall. Ginny giggled. She seemed more happy then Dawn had seen her for most of the year. It was a good change to see the young redhead occupied with something other then her troublesome nightmares and emerging strength. Hermione danced alone for a few minutes before going over to the fireplace where the guys were crowded together and pulled Ron out to dance.

"Come on, I don't want to dance alone!" She shrugged. "And my boyfriend's not here."

"That's because he's in the dungeons where he lives with the snakes." Ron retorted.

"Ron please, I don't want to fight with you tonight! I'm sorry that you can't except my relationship with Connor, but we've been best friends for five years, can't you please just trust that I am capable enough to choose the right boyfriend for myself?"

Ron sighed, looking very defeated and nodded slowly. "I do trust you 'mione." He mumbled quietly. "I just don't trust Slytherins and I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I know." Hermione smiled at his sincerity and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thanks for caring." Ron nodded. "But seriously Ron, could you at least try to like Connor? He really is a decent guy, even if he is a Snake." She smiled at Ron and he grinned back.

"Alright, I'll try and give him a chance. But honestly, can't he at least stop hanging around Malfoy?"

"It's not like he has a choice Ron! Malfoy's his roommate."

"True." Ron sighed. "Maybe that's what his problem is…"

"Ron, you promised to be nice." Hermione pointed out.

"I promised to try to be nice." Ron reminded her. "But you're right. I'm sorry. Connor doesn't have a problem, just an unfortunate choice in friends."

"Well, yea, okay." Hermione agreed with a nod. "But he can't help where the sorting hat placed him!"

"Sure, alright, that's fair, but still…" Ron seemed doubtful about the sweetness that Hermione seemed to find in her boyfriend. "The hat doesn't make mistakes."

"I know." Hermione nodded slowly. "But he's not evil. Trust me. I can tell."

"Whatever you say."

The two continued to dance, letting their converstaion drift to more sociable topics like classes and family and trying to forget about their differences concerning relationships. Fred had abandoned Ginny, reluctantly letting her dance away with Dean who had cut in a little overly eager. Fred had then returned to the group of naive first years and started selling them a few of his random supplies of candies. He grinned as one of the first years popped a hard candy into his mouth and both his eyes instantly swelled and turned a dark shade of black-blue and he started howling as though he had just been slugged hard. Fred winked at his twin across the room. George understood instantly what had happened and doubled over with laughter, momentarily unable to dance. Dawn frowned and hurried over to Fred to inspect the groaning first year.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked nervously as the young boy buried his face in his palms and shook his head.

"It hurts!" He whined.

"Fred! What were you thinking? Those things are violent! You can't give candies like that little kids!" Dawn scolded, trying to pry the kid's hands away from his face.

Fred had been joined by George and now both the twins were hysterical with laughter. "Yea, but their bloody great for prats like Malfoy!"

"Umm, guys…" Dawn tugged on the sleeve of George's robe and motioned towards the first year who had moved his hands from his face. The swelling of his eyes had nearly tripled in size now and they were continually growing.

"Oh, yea, umm…" George grinned.

Fred shrugged. "We've still got a few oddities to work out…but nothing to worry 'bout we'll get it fixed up. Soon they'll be good enough to spread around."

"What?" Dawn gasped. "How can you be so casual about this? Look at him!"

"Don't worry, this ought to fix him right up!" George pulled another small candy out of his pocket and forced the young boy to eat it. He was a bit hesitant considering. The twins watched hopefully as the swelling of the kid's eyes began to decrease and the color slowly started returning to their normal shade.

"You're lucky that worked." Dawn glared at the twins. She spun around and returned to wear Hermione and Ron were dancing, determined not to let the twins apologize. They always seemed able to make her forgive them for whatever they did, no matter how horrible their tricks were. They were just so easy to get along with! Dawn knew the next year without the twins wouldn't be half as interesting. But of course she did have her boyfriend…_Where is he anyway? _Dawn glanced over towards the fireplace but Harry wasn't there anymore. Just then a buzzing noise above her head and looked up to see Harry zooming around the room on his firebolt with Katie and Angelina and Alicia speeding behind him. They were flying low and then high, speeding around the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. _Of course…_Dawn rolled her eyes. _They're always practicing for Quidditch. That's all they ever think about…_She smiled to herself as she thought about the special alone moments she had spent with Harry. _Well, maybe not the only thing…_

"Wanna dance with me?" Ron grinned boyishly as he noticed Dawn's eyes drifting upwards following her boyfriend around the room.

"Sure birthday boy!" Dawn slipped her arms around Ron's neck and tried to match his dancing. The style was definitely different then the type that Dawn was used to at the Bronze and even though she had danced in the Wizard fashion before at the Valentine's ball, she still wasn't used to it. It was a lot more formal, less sultry. Dawn knew that she was a good dancer, well at least she had been back in Sunnydale where everyone danced club-style, here she wasn't so sure…she felt a little awkward and out of place so she decided to just dance her way and let Ron try and follow her movements.

Ginny and Hermione were dancing together, close to Dawn and Ron and were watching Dawn's dancing with eager interest, trying to mirror her movements. Ginny was much more successful then Hermione but both girls were fairly skilled with moving their bodies. Dawn grinned at the thought of bringing the two girls to the Bronze one day.

"I've never danced like this before…I'm not exactly a good dancer anyway, but…" Ron blushed as Dawn moved her body closer to his and started swaying her hips.

"This is how we dance in California." Dawn told him with a sly grin. She brought her hands up above her head and rolled her hips into his. "All you have to do is move to the music. It doesn't take a lot of talent. Just relax."

"I don't know…" Ron let out a nervous laugh as Dawn's arms rested around his shoulders and she continued to sway.

"Am I embarrassing you Ron?" Dawn asked in a whisper as she noticed his extremely flushed cheeks. "I don't mean to…" She moved her body away from him slightly. "I'm not used to guys being embarrassed by girls' dancing." She grinned. "You're sweet."

"Umm…" Ron didn't know how to respond so he just blushed more. The twins had joined the dancing fray and were grinning at their little brother broadly.

"Oy Dawn! How come you don't dance with me like that?" George complained. "I'm a much better dancer then little Ronnie!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Ron complained, glaring at his brother.

"Come on Dawn, dance with us!" Fred caught Dawn's hand and pulled her away from the youngest Weasley brother.

Dawn had to smile. Both of the redhead twins danced surprisingly well for wizards, and in a style very similar to the American clubs. She easily let herself get caught up in the beat of the music as George pressed up against her back and Fred took position in front of her. The three of them danced together well, swaying perfectly to the music, their hips rocking together in one sultry unified motion. Fred placed his hands on Dawn's hips while George took her hands in his and raised them up in the air above their heads. She giggled and chatted with them surprisingly easily while they danced in a position that some people would find uncomfortably close and awkward. The twins were great dancing partners though and Dawn couldn't be more comfortable.

"Hey you prats!" Their dancing was interrupted as Harry drifted downwards on his broom and hovered next to Dawn and the twins. "Keep your hands off my girlfriend!"

"Calm down mate, we weren't hurtin' nothing!" Fred grinned, not moving his hands from their position on Dawn's waist.

"Jealous Harry?" George winked and moved even closer to Dawn. He and his twin now had her slender body tightly sandwiched between themselves.

"Come on guys, back off now!" Harry slipped off his broom and forced the redheads away from Dawn, pulling her to his side protectively.

"Well you weren't dancing with me!" Dawn complained. "You were too busy flying on your precious broomstick!" She sighed dramatically. "I sometimes think that Quidditch is more important to you then our relationship!"

"That's not true Dawn!" Harry was still gripping his broomstick tightly in his left hand as he held onto her with his right. "Our relationship is very important to me! It's one of the most important things in my life right now!" He insisted firmly.

"Sure just after Quidditch!" Dawn was only pretending to be upset but she loved the effect her pout had on Harry.

"No Dawn, that's not how it is…" He insisted. "You know how much I care about you and…" Dawn was biting her lip back trying to hold back her laughter. Fred and George were openly laughing and finally Harry seemed to realize the joke. "You're not nice Dawn. Not at all." He glared but kept his arm around Dawn's waist without complaint.

"Whatever, you deserved it…I'm not really sure why, but you did I'm sure." She rested her arm around his neck and he grinned.

"Umm, wanna help me put my broom away, umm…upstairs?" He pressed his fingers into her waist to make his point and motioned with his head towards the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitories.

"Oh! Sure!" Dawn smiled and quickly followed him away from the dance floor.

"Behave now you two!" Fred and George hollered after them. Harry blushed and scowled at them but Dawn just winked and excitedly hurried up the stairs with Harry.

"Shut the door Harry!" Dawn giggled as they entered Harry's dorm. Harry did as she had ordered and fumbled for the light switch as Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. Harry awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to himself. He dropped his broomstick on his bed and was able to hold onto her better. Eventually she pulled back and shook her head. "I'm not sure we should be doing this right now…"

"Why not? There's nobody else here!" Harry argued.

"But it's Ron's birthday…we shouldn't be gone too long! We did plan it after all!" Dawn reasoned. "He might feel bad if we're not down there…"

"He won't even notice!" Harry insisted. He kissed her again, ignoring her mumbling and attempts to push him away. She eventually gave in and stopped trying to break their kiss letting the teenage passion take control.

The door opened suddenly. Breaking their lip-lock the two turned guiltily towards the intruder.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Ron's face blushed red as he stared at his two friends.

"No, Ron, you weren't interrupting anything!" Dawn stated in a rush. "He was just dropping off his broom and umm…"

"You don't have to explain." Ron shrugged. "You guys are always snogging."

"No we're not!" Dawn insisted lamely. She knew very well that Ron was right, and she could also tell that he wasn't very happy about her and Harry's physical habits. "I'm sorry Ron! We weren't going to be up here for very long…"

Ron shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You've got every right to. I've told you that before. You're allowed to snog with your boyfriend Dawn!" The statement came out a bit more harsh then Ron had meant for it to. "I mean, if I had a girlfriend I'd be snogging with her!" He blushed harder. "Never mind, that didn't come out…carry on you two. I just wanted to drop off some of these things…" He stuttered and dropped a collection of his new presents on the floor in front of his bed and hurried out of the room, leaving Harry and Dawn alone.

"See he didn't mind!" Harry grinned and tried to lean in towards Dawn again.

"Harry!" Dawn glared. "You can be such a moron sometime!"

"What?" Harry frowned. "Ron understands…he doesn't care what we do!"

"Are you blind? He's jealous, he's hurt, and he is not happy with us constantly being together! He's your best friend, and I can't say I blame him for being a little angry! We really have been spending a lot of time together lately. I know what it's like to be ignored, trust me, it's not fun."

Harry sighed. "I know what it's like too…" He gazed longingly at Dawn for a minute before nodding and turning back towards the door. "Alright, let's go."

"Look, let's make a deal for Ron's sake…" Dawn decided quickly. "No kissing for the entire night, okay? And in fact, let's agree not to kiss at all anymore when Ron's around. Just so he won't feel as left out anymore!" Harry looked furious at the suggestion. "It's the least you could do for your best friend Harry!"

"Fine." Harry grunted. "I'll do my best, but no promises!" He grinned and leaned in to kiss her quickly as she opened the door to return downstairs.

"Harry!"

"We're not around him yet! We're still alone for now!" Harry grinned.

"Harry!" Dawn warned and gently pushed him away. "Later." She skipped ahead of him, hurrying down the stairs and melting back into the hyper atmosphere of the party with ease. Harry slumped down the stairs dejectedly watching his girlfriend flit around the room with Hermione.

The rest of the night, Harry obediently avoided being in physical contact with Dawn and Ron did actually seem to be happier with the way that he could hang out with both of them without worrying about them snogging each other. Fred and George had successfully purchased enough butterbeers and candies from Hogsmeade to keep everyone happy throughout the entire night (thanks to Harry's invisibility cloak that enabled them to sneak out of the castle). Hermione and Ginny hung out most of the night with Dawn so that Harry and Ron could spend their time with the other guys who were once again charming random things to race around the room. Fred and George also had a fair amount of fireworks left for display later in the night, along with a giant chocolate cake they had bribed the house-elves into making.

The noise and partying still hadn't quieted well after two o'clock in the morning and no one seemed the least bit interested in going to bed. Ron and Harry were half-way through a vicious game of wizard's chest, with the majority of the guys siding up and cheering them on; Ginny was assisting Fred and George arrange one last fireworks display; and Hermione was helping Dawn with a particularly tricky transfiguration spell that if done properly would turn any inanimate object into fire. Dawn figured it would be useful when battling with vampires, though she kept that information to herself. However, Dawn wasn't exactly talented at transfiguration and so she kept accidentally catching the tip of her wand on fire and not being able to put it out until Hermione performed a reversal spell. Their fun was unexpectedly interrupted as the portrait hole swung open and a very grumpy Buffy climbed through the opening, with her Hogwarts robes looking as though she had very hurriedly thrown them on over her pajamas.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Buffy shouted, the music stopping instantly and every students' eye on their professor.

"We're just having a party Professor Summers!" Ginny smiled meekly. "It's Ron's birthday!"

"I don't have a problem with parties Miss Weasley, but you've been at it for hours! It's time for bed now!" Buffy insisted angrily.

"Come on Professor Summer! We'll go to bed when we're tired! We're not hurting anything!" Dawn retorted.

"I can't sleep until my house is under control! This annoying alarm keeps going off in my room telling me that my students are still awake and acting wild!" Buffy glared at her sister. "Please go to bed now!" She retreated from the room slamming the portrait closed behind her exit, earning a few angry remarks from the Fat Lady.

"Well…I wonder what's got her so upset." Dawn sighed as she watched her sister leave.

"I know!" Hermione frowned. "I've seen her angry before but never like this. I don't think I've ever seen her lose her temper and actually yell at us before!"

Dawn bit her lip. _I wonder…_she jumped up from the floor where she and Hermione had been sitting and hurried out of the common room after her sister who was already halfway down the stairs. "Buffy wait!"

Buffy's head snapped around and she scowled at her sister. "What do you think you're doing Dawn? Somebody might hear you."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "They're all inside!" She came closer to her sister and spoke softly, hoping to ease her sister's anger. "What's wrong Buffy? Did Spike try to hurt you again?"

Buffy glanced up quickly and shook her head but her clouded eyes revealed otherwise. She sighed. "He didn't try to hurt me really, I'm just tired of having to avoid him…" She shrugged. "I just don't understand how the Powers can be so unfair to two people who love each other so much…"

"Wait…you love Spike? Since when? How can you?" Dawn exclaimed, truly horrified at the thought.

Buffy shook her head slowly. "Not Spike…" She spoke in almost a whisper.

"Then…oh!" Dawn suddenly understood. "Angel! You two…really? Again? Is that really smart? I mean, you two haven't well, you know…have you?"

Buffy raised her eyebrow at her sister's questions. "No Dawn we haven't slept together. We would never. You know that. We wouldn't. We couldn't." She sighed. "That's why I'm so stressed! I love him so much…I always have really."

"I know Buffy. He's always loved you too." Dawn agreed considerately. "But you can't be together." She realized how hard it must have been for her sister to be teaching with Angel when she couldn't act on her feelings for him. That would be hard for anyone to bear. Buffy deserved to be happy after all she had been through. Why couldn't the Powers be fair. If anyone deserved it her sister did.

"I'm sorry to ruin your party Dawn." Buffy sighed. She didn't really sound too sorry though.

"Don't worry about it. We'll wrap it up soon." Dawn promised. "Goodnight Buffy."

"Goodnight Dawn." Buffy embraced her sister tightly before turning and hurrying the rest of the way down the stairs. Dawn returned to the party which had obligingly started winding down after the Professor's request.

Most of the students had already retired to their dorms, leaving a giant mess behind. Hermione was busy trying to clean as much as possible so the house-elves wouldn't have to do it in the morning. Ron had beaten Harry horribly in their game and was helping Ron carry as much of the candies as possible back up to their dorm to stow away for later. Ginny was had given into Hermione's pleas for help cleaning while Fred and George added the leftover fireworks to their horde in their own dorm.

"Is everything okay, Dawn?" Hermione asked knowingly as the portrait closed.

"Not really." Dawn sighed and started helping Hermione and Ginny clean up. "I hope it will be though. There's nothing I can do…she's just got some stuff to sort out."

"Alright." Hermione dropped the subject respectfully.

"Hermione, come on! You've cleaned plenty! It's their job to clean you know…" Ron reminded the young witch.

"That doesn't mean we have to leave it extra messy!" Hermione argued. "The elves have enough to do without cleaning up after our parties!"

"Seriously though Hermione, haven't you cleaned enough yet?" Ginny whined. "I'm tired!" She yawned. "I want to go to bed!"

"Me too." Dawn agreed.

"Fine, we can go to bed now. I do feel a little better since we cleaned up quite a bit of the mess." Hermione decided reluctantly. "Goodnight boys! Happy birthday Ron!" She waved to the boys as they headed over to the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories.

"Goodnight Hermione!" Ron waved. "Thanks for the party you guys. It was great!" He grinned at Dawn.

"Goodnight Dawn…" Harry gazed at his girlfriend longingly but she shook her head.

"Goodnight!" She blew him a kiss and turned to join Hermione and Ginny as they headed up to their own dorms. "See you in the morning."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, truthfully, I'm not really happy with this chapter at all. Hmm...I don't know. My mind isn't really being inetersting right now. Hopefully I'll get my vibe back soon. The next chapter will be about Buffy/Angel/Spike. I'm kinda just trying to hurry up the time until Summer because I've got loads of stuff planned for the vacation! I am still taking requests though of course. _


	47. XXXXVII

A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews. Please continue to do so. Again, I'm not really happy with this chapter. I feel it's more for neccessity then for fun. But, don't worry I'm already excited about the next chapter because the summer will be starting! yay! I hope everyone's enjoying the story. Suggestions are welcome.

* * *

I can't believe I just told Dawn. I'm sure she'll run and talk to Angel first thing in the morning. Buffy sighed as she walked back towards her room. _Then again, I guess he already sort of knows. _She stopped suddenly and held her head high, listening for the betraying sounds of footsteps following her. Buffy sighed as she walked back towards her room. She stopped suddenly and held her head high, listening for the betraying sounds of footsteps following her. 

"What do you want?" She asked apprehensively. For some reason she couldn't figure out who it was. That was new for her. Especially if it was someone that she knew well…

"Sorry." He spoke softly.

Buffy let out a sigh of relief. "Angel…why are you following me?" Buffy turned around and squinted in the dim light of the corridors to locate the vampire.

He stepped out of his hiding place in the dark shadows. "I wasn't really following you, I just heard you leaving your room earlier and I wanted to makes sure you were okay…"

"Oh yea…" Buffy nodded. "I just had to go check on my house. It's heard being the head of Gryffindor, especially when my sister keeps throwing parties." Buffy tried to smile but her conversation with Dawn was still fresh in her mind and now as she stared at Angel, she once again wished his soul wasn't such a problem.

"Right, well, umm, I suppose I should let you go now…" Angel sighed deeply. "Goodnight Buffy." Buffy understood that there was so much more that he wanted to say, or to do…

"Umm, yea, I guess so." Buffy nodded, her tone as solemn as Angel's. "I guess I'll see you around then…" She started walking again, heading towards her bedroom. She didn't look over her shoulder. She didn't want Angel to see the tears in her eyes.

"Wait…" Angel had followed her. He touched her shoulder gently. "I'm so sick of thinking about you and having to tell myself to stop because I'll never be able to have you…"

Buffy bit her lip and turned around slowly, blinking to clear her eyes. "Angel stop please. You're only making things harder."

"I can't help it Buffy!" He held her hands in his and brought her fingertips to his lips. "I love you, and I can't just ignore that because I know nothing will ever be able to happen."

"You have to Angel. We both have to." Buffy's voice had become firmer and harsher.

"But…"

"No Angel. No matter how much we love each other we can't ruin ourselves with hoping for what can never be. I've wasted too many years doing that already." Buffy shook her head and started walking again.

Angel didn't follow but he called after her. "The years I wasted on you were the best years of my life Buffy."

Buffy bit her lip and turned the corner, leaving Angel behind her. _It's not fair! _Her mind was screaming and she didn't even notice the figure looming in front of her bedroom door until she bumped into him.

"I've been waiting for you Slayer."

"Go now." Buffy demanded through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Spike glowered at her. "What's so different between me and Angel? We're both vampires. So he's got a bloody soul, he's more dangerous to you then I am and you know it." He pressed his hips against hers and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I know you don't want me, but you do want a vampire. I don't mind if you use me Slayer."

"Spike, I don't want to use you! I don't want to be with you." She shook her head. "Please leave me alone…"

"Look Slayer, we both want it, so let's get it over with. We'll both enjoy ourselves and you can pretend that I'm whoever you want me to be." Spike opened her bedroom door and roughly shoved her into the room.

"Spike, no…" Buffy let out a small gasp as Spike slammed the door shut and pushed Buffy back onto the bed. "This isn't what I want! I don't want to be with you…"

"Shut up Slayer!" Spike gripped her small wrists tightly and held them above her head with one of his strong hands while he started pulling off her robe with his other hand.

"Stop Spike…" Buffy pressed her knee into his stomach to make him get off of her but he just growled and leaned down to steal a kiss. She had never felt him using so much strength.

"You know you want it…"

"No I don't!" Buffy wanted to scream but she suddenly seemed to lose all inhibition as Spike sealed his mouth over hers again, kissing her deeply. She accepted the kiss unconsciously as his hands expertly slipped her pajama pants off. She allowed him to have her then. She hadn't planned on giving in, but then again, she never planned it. It was always spur of the moment and then after very regretted.

This time though she recovered her focus after only a few minutes. "Stop now!" She ordered fiercely. Spike barely even looked at her. "Get off!" She screamed as she threw the vampire off of her body. The force through him all the way to the wall. "I thought you had changed Spike! I thought you had learned…but I know now that you will never learn." Her eyes were filled with furious tears. "Get out now!"

Spike's face changed as he scowled at her. He barred his sharp fangs at her and glared with his haunting yellow eyes. "You wanted it Slayer! You weren't saying no, or didn't you notice?" He looked as though he were ready to lunge at her and to attack her but instead he turned sharply and left the room with his long duster billowing behind him. He turned back at the door. "You've got to make a choice eventually pet." He let the door slam shut as he left.

Buffy stared at the closed door after he had left for almost a half hour without moving from her position, crouched on the bed and trembling from head to toe. _Why won't I stop letting him in? _She blamed herself for Spike's actions, just as she always had. _What is wrong with me? _Her face crumbled miserably as she leaned forward and buried her head in a pillow. She sobbed long and hard, eventually crying herself into an uncomfortable and harsh sleep that was filled with unsettling nightmares of herself being raped by Spike as well as Angelus.


	48. XXXXVIII

_A/N: wow, so sorry it has take me so long to update! This week has been crazy busy! I have just moved into my college dorm and started classes for the first time! It's so different then High School and getting settled in is so overwhelming, so please bear with me as I make the adjustments in my life. I will try to update as frequently as possible, but the homework load does not seem like it will be easy, so no promises. My mind is still overflowing with ideas for this story though so do not fear. I will not abandon it! Especially not if I keep getting reviews from my faithful readers! Thanks for all the positive support. _

Hellmouth2: _I'm sorry if I upset you with my attacks on Spike. I'm not really sure why I'm attacking him so much either! He's my favorite character, so don't assume that I'm attacking him because I hate him. Of course I prefer the B/A romance, it was just sweeter, but at the same time, I agree with the seeming impossibility of continuing a relationship between them at this time.Of course, I am not exactly sure where Buffy's relationships are going to go yet, so you'll just have to keep reading! _

vixen519: _Sorry to depress you Vixen! I guess that was sort of the point though of this chapter. It wasn't suppose to make anyone happy. Cuz that'd just be screwed up. Glad you enjoyed it though. Spike's just dealing with some personal issues. Hopefully he'll get them resolved soon...haha..._

Theresa: _You are an angel! Thanks for the review, very encouraging! _

_As always to everyone, please continue to read and review and suggest and critique...whatever comes to mind, let me know! _

* * *

"I can't believe that we're taking the O.L.W.s already. I just know that I am going to fail!" Hermione panicked during breakfast on their first day of exams.

"Well Hermione, if you hadn't spent so much time snogging the Snake you might be able to feel more confident about the exams." Ron decided with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Ron…" Dawn muttered, shaking her head warningly.

"Honestly Ron, you know as well as I do that Hermione could be absent from every class of the year and still manage an 'outstanding' in every exam!" Harry insisted with a mocking grin at Hermione. She blushed at his compliment, even if he was mocking her, and busied herself with her fried egg.

"That's not true…" She muttered under her breath.

"Well, they're right Hermione. You've got nothing to worry about! At least you're not in my position. I just know I'm going to fail everything and then they won't let me come back next year…" She sighed and Harry squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry Dawn, I'm sure they'll let you back even if you do fail." Ron shrugged. "You seem to hold that sort of sway over the staff. It's not fair really…"

"It's only because Dumbledore needs my sister. It's nothing to do with me really." Dawn grinned. "It is nice though. But I'd still like to earn at least an 'acceptable' on my O.L.W.s."

"And you will Dawn, really. You shouldn't worry so much!" Hermione encouraged. "If you need any extra help with studying, I would love to…"

"Thanks Hermione, I know. You're always eager to help people with their studying habits…" Dawn winked at the guys. "But I've actually been getting some help from Willow and Tara so I don't really think that I'll need much more help. But you'll be the first one I ask if I need any more help, okay?"

"Oh good, I'm glad you're getting help!" Hermione smiled and returned to her peaceful eating, seeming to have cleared her mind from all worrisome thoughts about the upcoming tests. Dawn noticed her eyes drift randomly over towards the Slytherin table and had to wonder how much studying Hermione had actually managed to squeeze in between her frequent rendezvous with her boyfriend.

_Speaking of boyfriends…_Dawn turned her bright eyes mischievously towards Harry who had been unconsciously stroking the palm of Dawn's hand with his fingers while carrying on a seemingly deep conversation with Ron about Quidditch. "Hey Harry…" She whispered in his ear so no one else could overhear. "After breakfast we have a half hour before our transfiguration exams…wanna umm…go over some notes with me upstairs?"

"Again? Are you mad?" Harry spoke loudly, obviously not understanding Dawn's point of whispering. "We've gone over the notes a hundred times! It's not going to do any good to study any more…"

"I know that Harry…" Dawn raised her eyebrow and smiled at him pointedly.

"Then why would you want…" He stopped sudden, comprehension dawning on him. "Oh, right…umm…yea…I'm done eating now…" He stood quickly and pulled Dawn to her feet. "We're going to go study." Harry informed their friends, louder then necessary so that half the Gryffindor table looked up at the departing couple.

"Sure you are." Fred and George grinned with a teasing winks at Harry. He blushed furiously and tugged at Dawn's hand, eager to leave the stares.

"See you in a while!" Dawn waved at Hermione and Ron and followed Harry out of the banquet hall. They had just reached the second floor landing when they were interrupted by a breathless Ginny, looking completely unnerved with her robes and hair disheveled.

"Dawn! Thank Merlin! I was just on my way down to the hall to find you…" Ginny gasped for breath and clung to Dawn's arm.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Harry asked. He showed partial concern, but more anxiousness to get some alone time with his girlfriend. Dawn however didn't hesitate to untangle her hand from Harry's and turn her full attention on the desperate redhead.

"What's wrong Gin?"

"I need you now!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling at Dawn's hand.

"Okay, where at?" Dawn nodded without question as Ginny started running up another flight of stairs with Dawn and Harry at her heels.

"Wait, umm, Harry…" Ginny stopped at the next floor's landing and shook her head at the confused boy. "Not you. I need Dawn alone…"

"What?" Harry didn't seem to keen on the idea of letting his girlfriend out of his sight when their time together would already be so limited before they had to meet for their exam. "Why can't I come with?"

Ginny bit her lip and shook her head again, waiting for Dawn to invent an excuse to make Harry leave. Dawn thought quickly and then spoke to Harry in what she hoped was a convincing voice.

"Harry, it's girl stuff. Really, you wouldn't be interested. Why don't you go back down to Hermione and Ron and I'll see you at the exams." Dawn noted Harry's pout. "I promise that after the exams today I will spend a half hour completely alone with you, alright? No interruptions." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and he seemed to soften.

"Fine. I'm holding you to that." He turned and hurried back down the stairs as Dawn once again started following Ginny down the hall.

"So what's wrong Ginny?" Dawn asked again as the two girls hurried down the mostly empty corridor. "Why couldn't Harry come?"

"It's, umm, well…" Ginny's eyes were watering with what Dawn assumed were worried tears and she squeezed the young girl's hand reassuringly.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything to me…" Dawn gasped as Ginny led the way into a classroom at the end of the hall that was completely empty except for a student who was slumped against the wall, his head drooping on his chest. He was clearly unconscious and…

"A Slytherin?" Dawn gasped. "Ginny what were you thinking?"

"I don't know! I didn't mean to!" Ginny was hysterical. Tears were bursting from her eyes and her body was convulsing with panic shivers. "I don't know what happened really…"

Dawn sighed. "Ginny, please stop crying…just breathe okay?" She clasped her hands over Ginny's shoulders and stared hard into the redhead's tear-filled brown eyes. "How did this happen?"

"Umm…" Ginny choked on her tears as she tried to speak. "I hit him…hard I guess…"

"Yea, I'd say so." Dawn shook her head. "Why did you hit him though? Did he threaten you or provoke you or something?" She glanced around the classroom. "Why were you in here anyway? You haven't had a class yet this morning…why weren't you at breakfast with everyone else?"

Ginny blushed and seemed hesitant to tell Dawn the truth. "Someone sent me a note by owl last night telling me to meet them here this morning. I didn't know who it was. The note was anonymous and I didn't recognize the owl." She shrugged. "So I came. I was curious of course! Could you blame me?" Dawn frowned, not really sure where the story was going, but a little afraid to find out. "Well, when I got here, _he_ was waiting." She motioned towards the unconscious Slytherin. "I don't even know his name. I've seen him around of course…I think he's on the Quidditch team…umm…I think he's a sixth year." Her voice was so quiet Dawn could barely hear what she was saying.

"So why did he want you to meet him here?" Dawn asked. She gazed at the boy curiously, wondering if she recognized him. She agreed with Ginny's Quidditch hypothesis. Dawn was fairly certain she'd seen him at the games.

Ginny's eyes started tearing again. "He was absolutely horrible Dawn!" She shook her head furiously and Dawn knew that the Slytherin sixth year had done something terribly rude and possibly inappropriate. "He said that he'd heard I was, umm, easy…" She shook with a fresh wave of tears. "I've only had a couple of boyfriends! And I'm not easy!"

"Of course you're not Ginny!" Dawn agreed comfortingly. "So he said that and then you hit him?" Dawn had heard people criticize each other before and of course Ginny had every right to be angry but still, the violence was a little rash…but Ginny was shaking her head miserably.

"He umm…he said he wanted to see what made me so popular with the guys…" She trembled as she tried to control her tears. "He umm…well…he tried to…."

"Oh my god!" Dawn's eyes narrowed at the guy on the ground as she understood what Ginny had been so angry about. "Did he try to umm…did he try something with you?"

Ginny nodded. "I knew that Slytherins had a bad reputation for a reason but I've never really had first hand experience with their cruelness…" She tried to nonchalantly straighten out her robes and smooth down her hair.

"Gin, I'm so sorry! What a creep!" Dawn kicked the unconscious Slytherin for emphasis. "Are you okay?"

Ginny nodded quickly. "He didn't have time to do anything. I sort of reacted on instinct and hit him before he had a chance to do anything more then kiss me. Oh it was disgusting!"

"I can't wait to see what Fred and George will do when they find out!" Dawn muttered.

"No Dawn!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly. "I don't want them to know! I don't want anyone to know…what would they think of me?" She shuddered at the thought. "But umm, I just wanted to know if you thought he'd be okay. I've never knocked someone flat before!" She seemed on the verge of smiling and Dawn couldn't really blame her. It was impressive. Especially since he was so large and Ginny was so small. But then again, Dawn was used to seeing her sister take on creatures that were three times her size.

"I won't tell anyone Gin, if you don't want me to, but I don't want you to have to deal with this all by yourself. Don't hate yourself for hurting a jerk. Slayers have strength. It's sort of their thing, you can't help it. But, umm, in the future you might want to try and control it." Dawn grinned. "Of course, this jackass totally had it coming to him, so good job!"

Ginny blushed and smiled, her tears quickly drying on her cheeks. "So he'll come around then?"

"Eventually." Dawn nodded. "You just hit him a bit hard. You know, knocked him out for a little while…"

"Good I was so worried that something permanent had happened to him." She prodded him gently with her toe and he rolled over, his head lolled forward and the girls gasped. His hair was matted with blood that was seeping out of a wound on the back of his skull. "Dawn!" Ginny's voice quivered and she pointed a shaky finger towards the profusely bleeding cut.

"Oh god…" Dawn's breath caught in her throat as she stared the injured student. "We have to get him help!"

"But I'll be expelled!" Ginny gasped.

"No you won't! You'll be in more trouble if he doesn't get help! I don't know how serious this injury is…he might well…we need help!" Dawn decided firmly. "I'll go find someone…" Before she had a chance to leave the fretting redhead the room was filled with the chilling sound of their most-dreaded professor.

"What're you ladies doing in here?" Snape's long-hooked nose appeared around in the entrance of the classroom. The girls gasped and stared at him with terror-filled eyes.

"Umm…" Ginny faltered, unable to come up with a quick response for one of the first times in her life. "I…we…"

Snape peered over the heads of the two girls and his dark eyes narrowed maliciously. "What happened here?" He pushed his way between the girls and knelt down beside his student.

"Umm…" Ginny's breathing was short and unnatural.

Dawn quickly spoke up before Ginny had a chance to confess. "It's my fault Professor Snape." Ginny's brown eyes widened as she stared at Dawn in shock. "He provoked me."

"Explain." Snape ordered stiffly.

"He was making fun of my boyfriend's Quidditch skills." She shrugged as though it were the most natural thing in the world to attack a guy for criticizing something so common.

Snape's glare narrowed more. "I see. And you saw fit to attack a student for making a rude comment about Mr. Potter?" His eyes drifted towards Ginny accusingly. "Are you sure that is all Miss Sutten?"

Dawn nodded a little too quickly. "I'm sure."

"He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that levitated the Slytherin boy into the air. "We shall see what the head of your house has to say about this." He eyed his injured student. "You are lucky that he is not more seriously injured Miss Sutten. Fifty points from Gryffindor for your serious lack of self-control and obvious disregard to school rules against fighting. Also, I believe another week of detention could help with your disrespect problems."

Dawn didn't argue her punishment but nodded sullenly as Snape directed the unconscious student out of the classroom and up the medical wing.

"Dawn, what do you think you're doing?" Ginny gaped at her.

"I couldn't let you take the punishment for that. He would've asked too many questions. With me he just wanted to punish." Dawn shrugged. "Whatever. I don't really care. I've managed detention with Snape before I can do it again." She smiled reassuringly at the redhead. "Gin, nobody's going to find out your secret until you're ready to tell them, okay? You can trust me to help you with that."

"But by getting yourself in trouble?" Ginny shook her head. "That's not fair to you!"

Dawn shrugged again. "I don't really care if I get in trouble Gin. It's just not a big deal for me. It'd obviously be more serious for you." She grabbed Ginny's wrist and glanced at her watch. "Damn! I have to run or I'm going to be late for my first O.L.W." She broke into a run, waving to Ginny over her shoulder as she hurried down to the Great Hall to take her exam.

"Professor Summers!"

Buffy jumped a little in surprise and spun around to locate the voice. Professor Snape was leering from the doorway of the teacher's lounge. She narrowed her eyes at him and approached him nervously.

"Can I do something for you, Snape?" Buffy asked with a forced calm smile.

"I need a word with you about one of your students…a Miss _Sutten_…" Snape's thin lips curled into a malicious smile.

Buffy's calm smile vanished and she followed Snape into the empty lounge, taking a seat in one of the armchairs by the fire. Snape stood across from her, towering over her ominously.

"Your sister is lucky to not be expelled from Hogwarts _Professor_ Summers." Snape began in his traditional chilling voice.

"Expelled?" Buffy gasped. "Why would my sister, I mean Miss Sutten, be expelled?"

"She has just attacked another student, injuring him terribly, it's a wonder that he's still alive!" Snape growled.

"But, that doesn't sound like Dawn…" Buffy insisted with wide eyes. A part of her knew that her sister was definitely capable of attacking someone for the right reasons, but she found it doubtful that Dawn would actually be able to injure someone too badly. She wasn't exactly strong. "Are you sure…"

"Yes, I am quite sure." Snape nodded vehemently. "She admitted it all to me when I caught her and Miss Weasley hovering over his unconscious body."

"Is the boy alright?" Buffy asked quickly.

"He'll survive, fortunately, but Madam Pomphrey was very put out. Dawn did not use magic on him. She attacked him by physical force, the _muggle_ way…" He spat out the word 'muggle' as though he had tasted a poisonous potion.

"Well, that's the only way that Dawn knows how to fight." Buffy shrugged. As long as the student was alright and would heal eventually, Buffy didn't really think it was too serious a problem. "I'm sorry for her actions Professor, even though it still doesn't seem very like Dawn, but I don't know what you are talking to me about it for. It seems to be a problem between you and the student. Please remember that Dumbledore would like for all Professors to keep the relationship between Dawn and myself quiet so that the students don't find out." She glared at him with a stern manner that matched his own and stood.

"Of course Professor Summers, but as there are no students around now I feel I am able to speak freely to you about the impossibility of your sister!" Snape towered over Buffy one more and the slayer sank back into the chair, feeling that this lecture would be long and very boring. "She's been in detention numerous times for her snide remarks in class, showing utter disrespect…"

"Actually, from what I understand, Dawn's only had one week of detention with you and that was weeks ago!" Buffy corrected quickly.

"Regardless, she has still been every bit as rude to me and violent, obviously, to the other students." Snape continued. "Something has to change Professor Summers. Her manner cannot continue in this same horrid way, or I will be forced to bring it to Professor Dumbledore's attention."

"Well talk to her about it then. At school I am nothing more then one of her professors and I have no sway over her behavior. Besides, you have been in the position of 'professor' a lot longer then I have and you should be able to manage the proper discipline over one teenage girl." Buffy retorted.

"She's incorrigible Professor Summers! Nothing seems to effect her, no amount of punishment…"

"Then try harder." Buffy smiled with false sweetness as Snape glowered at her.

"I will." Snape promised in a threatening tone. "She will be sorry for ever testing my anger." He lifted one of his black eyebrows and stared down at Buffy peculiarly. "I have the potion that you requested. It is ready for your use now."

Buffy started, momentarily forgetting that she had asked for Snape to make her the potion but then she quickly shook her head. "Oh it's not for me though, remember Professor? I just…umm…I needed it for a friend, remember?"

"Of course." Snape didn't' seem the least bit convinced. "Well, either way I have it for you. Perhaps you will stop by my office later to retrieve it. If you leave it for too long I may become bored with having it in my possession." He sneered and withdrew from the lounge swiftly, his long black robes billowed behind him as he left.

Buffy pouted sullenly once she was alone. She curled her feet beneath her body on the large chair, dropping her face into her hands.

_I can't really use a potion on Spike, can I?_ She reasoned with herself, thankful for the emptiness of the teachers' lounge that allowed her to contemplate in silence. _I mean, can vampires even be effected by potions? _She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. _Would it be fair for me to use it on him if it did have an effect though…I mean, it's messing with his free will and his feelings…_She fought the urge to laugh out loud. _Feelings?__ What feelings? Spike doesn't have any feelings. He's a heartless, soulless, miserable undead creature who only cares about himself and his own enjoyment, so why should I care about messing with that? _She sighed dramatically, trying to release some of the tension with the motion. _I don't know. Why did I ask for the potion in the first place? What could Snape think of me now? He obviously knows that it's not for a friend, but what would he be thinking I need it for? _She stood finally, deciding to brew on the possibility of using the potion on Spike for a little while longer before going to Snape's office. Besides, at the moment she had more important things to bother with. _Dawn Summers, you are in so much trouble! _

Buffy stormed out of the room in search of her trouble-maker sister.


	49. XXXXIX

_A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me in between updates! I am trying to write as much as possible, working around my class/homework/life schedule, so please be patient. Thanks, as always, for all the reviews!It is always so encouraging to know that I have fans! _

Hellmouth2: _I know, messing with people's feelings is wrong, which is why Buffy (or umm, I as the author) am having such a difficult dilema! I can't decide whether or not to have Buffy actually use the potion...any suggestions, from anyone? _

rcaqua: _I never said that Fred/George/Ron wouldn't find out...just not necessarily right away...I mean when Dawn's living with them during the summer, who's to say what she could let slip..._

Vld: _So, I take it that you want to see bad-Spike? I'm not sure how bad he's going to get or if he's going to get bad at all, but there is definitely potential...but no promises. _

* * *

"Wesley?" Dawn whispered with a grinned as she recognized the young watcher at the front of the Great Hall as she entered with a few other students for the practical part of the Defense Against the Dark Arts examination. She approached the British man who was trying to mask his own smile for the Slayer's younger sister.

"Miss Sutten, if you please…" Wesley motioned for Dawn to step up in front of him as he prepared to assign her the first task for the test.

Dawn was only partially surprised that the DADA practical exam turned out to be completely different from the written. While the paper part of the test involved many complicated questions concerning the proper techniques and uses of certain defensive charms and fighting spells, the practical part of the examination may as well have been one of the nightly practice routines Dawn did with Buffy in the cemetery. It definitely reflected Wesley's watcher career.

Even though she was not particularly adept at fighting, Dawn felt very confident in her performance throughout the test and left the Hall in high spirits after receiving an encouraging grin from Wesley. Hermione had already finished her exam and was waiting eagerly in the Gryffindor common room when Dawn arrived after her own. Both Harry and Ron were still waiting to finish their practical exam but would undoubtedly join the girls in the common room when they were finished.

"How do you think you did?" Hermione asked anxiously, jumping off the couch and rushing to greet Dawn at the portrait hole; a thick textbook was clutched to her chest and Dawn could tell that the witch had been studying for her next exam that wouldn't take place until the following Monday (after the weekend).

"Not bad." Dawn shrugged. "At least I hope! I know I'm not the best fighter, but I feel like I did okay."

"Yea me too!" Hermione agreed with a nod. "I almost lost my footing on one of the lunges that Professor Wyndham Pryce had us do, but I think I recovered well enough. Maybe he didn't notice…" She returned to the couch and Dawn joined her. "It was a rather odd exam though, nothing like the written, was it?" Hermione continued to ramble about more of her possible faults while Dawn's thoughts drifted to Ginny's earlier problem and now her own detention.

A part of her knew that she shouldn't be getting herself in trouble with Professor Snape, but at the same time she also knew that she couldn't let Ginny take the blame. Dawn sighed loudly but Hermione hardly seemed to notice. She had reimbursed herself in her studying and nothing else seemed important to her anymore.

"I think I'm going to change before supper." Dawn informed Hermione casually. Hermione didn't acknowledge Dawn's statement as her nose lowered closer to the tiny print of the Transfiguration book. "Alright then…"

Dawn trekked up to the girls' dormitories and bumped into Ginny in the hall. The redhead's eyes widened when she saw Dawn and eagerly followed her into her room.

"What's up Gin?" Dawn asked as she removed her robes and searched the closet for a pair of sweatpants. Ginny looked at her quizzically as she changed. "I want to be comfortable. I'm under enough stress with all these tests I might as well be comfortable under my robes!" She smiled and pulled on a tank top with the comfortable pants and then redressed in the long robes that covered her casual attire.

"But there's a dress code…" Ginny pointed out slowly.

"So? Nobody will even know!" Dawn glanced in the floor-length mirror next to her closet and adjusted the collar of the robes. "Honestly, who could tell that I'm not wearing school uniform under these robes?"

Ginny shrugged. "I suppose you're right." She looked at Dawn again and her eyes seemed on the verge of tearing. "I don't know how to thank you for all your help lately Dawn…you've been incredible to me, and really for no reason…"

"For no reason? You're my friend Ginny!" Dawn grinned. "If that's not reason then what is?"

Ginny smiled again. "But still Dawn, you took a week of detention for me!"

"Like I said earlier, if Snape had known it was you, you probably would have been expelled." Dawn shrugged. "It's really not a big deal, honestly! Maybe I can nick some potions from his office this time or something. I'm sure Hermione could find a use for some extra ingredients for some complicated spell or something…"

Ginny seemed genuinely warmed by Dawn's willingness to take her punishment. "Well, I've got a mountain of homework this weekend. I suppose I better try and get some finished before supper." She left Dawn with a grateful wave, leaving Dawn once again to wonder if she was doing the right thing keeping Ginny's Slayer abilities a secret.

"Wait, you've got yourself detention again?" Harry scowled as his girlfriend nonchalantly sipped her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yea, so?" She tried to keep her voice tone casual, but really she couldn't blame Harry for his shock. "Look, it's no big deal…"

"What did you do this time?" Ron piped up from across the table.

"Umm, the usual. 'Made a snide comment' or something like that. I don't remember what he accused me of exactly." Dawn shrugged.

"Are you trying to rival Fred and George?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"No of course not! Nobody could rival them. Besides I don't do pranks."

"But you sure do get yourself into trouble. Dawn come on, I don't want my girlfriend getting expelled and not allowed to return next year! Please keep yourself out of trouble for the rest of the year. We've only got a couple of weeks left!" Harry pleaded.

"I make no promises." Dawn grinned. "Calm down Harry. I'll try my best okay?" Dawn assured him, giving him a quick kiss for encouragement. "I'm going to run up to the teacher's lounge and see if I can find my sister. She didn't come for dinner." Dawn explained as she stood and glanced towards the long table of Professors.

"Fine. I'll see you later."

Dawn hurried out of the banquet hall and started sprinting up the stairs towards the second level. She ran all the way to the Professors' corridor and had almost reached the door to the lounge when her clumsiness caught up to her and she tripped over her own feet. She sprawled out in front of the door with her robes flipped up over her head and her long limbs flung about in strange positions.

"Miss Sutten!" The door opened and Snape's chilling voice emerged from within the room. "What are you doing?" He quickly closed the door.

"Umm, well, I tripped Professor…" Dawn awkwardly attempted to disentangle herself from her robes.

"Yes, I can see that, but what are you doing here? This hall is restricted to students." His eyes narrowed into dark slits.

"Yes Professor I know that. But, I needed to see my sister about something…it's very important…" Dawn glanced up at him hopefully but his evil eyes had noticed the attire that she was wearing beneath her robes.

"Miss Sutten, how long have you been a student here at Hogwarts?"

"Umm, almost nine months."

"And in that length of time have you not been properly educated on all the rules and regulations of this school?"

"Of course I have Professor…" Dawn felt her cheeks blushing nervously.

"Then are you not aware that there is a dress code here?"

Dawn nodded slowly. "I am aware Professor."

"And yet, you see yourself above our rules and our regulations I suppose." Snape's voice was growing even colder.

"No sir, I just umm, well, my uniform was dirty and…" She dropped the attempt for an excuse when she saw Snape's thin mouth almost curl up into a grin.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and another night of detention I think." He turned on his heel and stalked away up the hall.

Dawn sat still for a moment just glaring after him and then she pushed herself to her feet and straightened out her clothing. She pushed open the door and glanced around for her sister. She was sitting on the couch by the fire.

"Buffy…" Dawn didn't know what to say. If Snape had been there with her sister then he had obviously told her about Dawn's misbehavior.

"Dawn!" Buffy jumped to her feet and turned around with her hands on her hips. "Explain yourself!"

"I, umm, well…" Dawn shrugged.

"That's not an answer! You were fighting!"

"You're always fighting…" Dawn tried.

"Oh don't you dare try to play that game with me young lady! You are not allowed to fight and you know it. Especially not at school, with another student!" Buffy shook her head hopelessly. "Do you know how lucky you are that you weren't expelled?"

Dawn hung her head. "Yea, I know. But he deserved it."

"Nobody deserves that. You don't fight people. I don't fight people. Okay?"

"Yea, okay." Dawn sighed.

"Now get out of here before one of the other Professors see you and you get in even more trouble." Buffy pointed to the door and Dawn quickly left, deciding against telling her sister about her encounter with Professor Snape.

* * *

"I swear I thought those tests were never going to end!" Ron exclaimed as he let his tired body drop onto the grass beneath a large shady tree near the lake.

They had just finished the final O.W.L.. and every single fifth year had begun counting the seconds away until the summer holidays. The only had a week left, which would mostly be filled with review work since they didn't have any other tests to study for. Hermione was sitting cross-legged with her back against the trunk of the tree and a book spread open on her lap.

"What are you reading for Hermione? You haven't got any assignments and the exams are over!" Harry shook his head in amusement at her study habits as he sat beside Ron, laying back in the grass.

Dawn stretched out on her stomach and rested her forehead on her arms. "Seriously Hermione, give it a rest for once!" She yawned. "These tests were the worst thing I've ever been through." She grinned. "And I used to worry about the SATs!"

"The whats?" Ron asked with a frown.

"The SATs. I guess you could call them the muggle equivalent for the O.W.L..s. We take them in eleventh grade usually." Dawn explained.

"Eleventh grade? Are you serious? You have school for that many years?" Ron frowned. "But wouldn't you be really old by time you finish?"

Dawn grinned. "No, we don't wait until we're eleven or twelve to begin school. Muggles have twelve grades of school, staring with first grade with their young. I would be in tenth grade right now actually if I was in California going to regular high school. So, twelfth grade is the same as your seventh year here in magic school."

"Oh, I see…" Ron didn't really seem to understand perfectly but he didn't ask any more questions. Perhaps he didn't find muggles as fascinating as his father did.

"Anyway, summer starts next week. I guess it's time for me to figure out my plans." Dawn sighed and nudged Harry's leg with her barefoot. Almost the instant she had finished her final exam, Dawn had removed her uniform robes and shoes in celebration and paraded around the lawn outside in her uniform skirt and shirt. She had however compromised by unbuttoning the white shirt, revealing a bright turquoise blue tank top that she wore underneath it. The others had soon followed suit in abandoning their own robes, loosening ties, and unbuttoning buttons.

"I thought that you had already decided on your plans, Dawn." Hermione mused with mild-interest as she kept her eyes focused on the book in her lap.

"Well, I keep changing my mind. I just know that I want to go home for a while and to the Burrow for a while, but other then that…" She shrugged. "I guess I'll just see what happens."


	50. XXXXX

_Sorry 'bout the O.L.W./O.W.L mistake! Totally knew better then that. That was just me being an idiot. Writers are allowed silly errors like that right? Don't give up on me! I'm a true HP fan and I should have caught my error. Darn my bad spell-checking skills. But trust me I do know that it is O.W.L for Ordinary Wizarding Levels. OLW isn't even a real word! I was on something I'm sure when I was writing that…thanks for all the corrections though! Very appreciated! I went back and changed the errors now..._

* * *

"I can't believe how unfair Dumbledore is!" Dawn whined for the hundredth time as she heaved her duffle bag over her shoulder and glared at Hermione and Connor who were gazing at each other dreamily, just as they had been during the entire flight from London to Sunnydale. 

"Dawn, we have to respect Dumbledore's authority. I am sure he has his reasons for wanting Harry to stay with his Aunt and Uncle and not join us in America." Hermione repeated for her hundredth time, thanking Connor for carrying her duffle bag as well as his own. Hermione had forsaken her trunk for the journey to America.

"You two make me sick." Dawn grimaced as Hermione lifted her chin up towards Connor and he bent down to kiss her sweetly.

"What? It's okay for you and Harry to snog but we can't enjoy ourselves?" Hermione frowned teasingly.

"No, you can't enjoy yourself when I have to be miserable alone all summer while you two are off snogging every other second." Dawn pouted.

"A bit jealous are you?" Connor grinned and herded the girls towards the door that led out of the airport.

"No!" Dawn glared and then hung her head, readjusting the strap of her heavy bag. "I miss Harry!" She sighed and took the lead from Connor, walking quickly and letting the lovebirds drop behind as she scanned the traffic of cars waiting to pick up friends and loved ones from the curb outside the baggage claim. She didn't recognize any of the cars so she dropped her bag onto the sidewalk to wait.

Connor and Hermione stopped a few feet away and started snogging, again, completely ignoring the bitter looks that they were receiving from Dawn. Luckily they didn't have too much time because they were interrupted by someone calling out of a car window as they drove up to the curb beside where Dawn was standing.

Dawn spun around with a wide grin. "Xander!" She rushed over to the car where a young man had emerged with his arms spread open, eagerly ready to catch Dawn in an embrace. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Dawnster!" The dark-haired man called Xander kissed the top of her head brotherly.

"Oh this is Hermione, from school." Dawn motioned the girl forward and Hermione timidly approached the young man. She held out her hand properly and he shook it strongly. "She's my best friend!" Dawn grinned at Hermione who blushed from Dawn's statement. "And this is Connor, Hermione's boyfriend and Angel's son."

Connor awkwardly avoided eye contact with Xander as he mumbled a greeting. Xander held out his hand but Connor kept his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, not appearing to be in a very friendly mood.

"Guys, this is Xander. He's best friends with Buffy and Willow." Dawn explained quickly as Xander loaded the students' bags into the trunk of his car. "Xander, where's Anya? And Giles?" Dawn climbed into the passenger seat while Hermione and Connor slid onto the backseat.

"Anya's working, as usual. You know how she is, she just won't leave the money…" Xander grinned happily. "And Giles…umm…well…"

"What?" Dawn asked quickly as Xander's grip tightened on the steering wheel and his jaw clenched tensely. "Xander, where's Giles?"

"I don't know actually." Xander told her quietly. "He got a call a couple of days ago and we haven't heard from him since."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn demanded.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I don't know where he is." Xander shrugged.

"But he knew that we were coming today! He's supposed to stay at the house with us. He wouldn't just leave!" Dawn insisted. "Who was the call from?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell us anything. He just said he had to go and he left. I didn't realize that he wouldn't come back for a few days!" Xander explained. "I assume that it has something to do with the council. It usually does, right?"

"I guess…" Dawn chewed on her lip nervously. Sure Giles had been known to disappear for a while, but he usually told them where he was going, or at least gave them a time frame of when he would return. It wasn't normal for him to leave a responsibility without a real reason or at least a satisfying excuse.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Dawnster." Xander tried to make his tone sound convincing but he seemed just as nervous and confused as Dawn.

"Well, I guess we'll have the house to ourselves then." Dawn told her friends over her shoulder.

"Yea right!" Xander laughed. "You really think you three would be allowed to stay home alone? Especially with the two of them dating!" He winked at Dawn. "Anya and I will be staying with you until Giles comes back from wherever he is."

"What? Come on Xander! We don't need you to baby-sit us!" Dawn complained.

"Hey, it's not up to me. Take it up with your sister if you've got problems. But if I remember right, you never used to mind me babysitting you." Xander grinned.

Dawn smiled. "Well, I've grown up a bit now! Plus, I hate to break it to you Xander, but I'm sort of over you! I have been for a while."

"Oh that's right, you've got yourself a boyfriend now, huh?" Xander smirked. "So how serious is this relationship?"

Dawn blushed. "That's none of your business Alexander Harris."

"Fine. Keep your secrets, but I don't know how long you'll be able to keep them from Anya. She's pretty determined to help you plan your wedding."

"Wedding?" Dawn gasped. "What?"

"See, she doesn't really get the whole age thing. She's still adjusting you know?" Xander smiled fondly as he thought about his ex-demon girlfriend.

"Still adjusting? Xander it's not like she was born yesterday. She's been human now for a few years!" Dawn argued. "You think she'd understand things by now."

"Yea, well, I don't think she understood much before she was a human either." Xander grinned.

"Wait, what?" Hermione spoke up from the backseat. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh Xander's girlfriend used to be a demon. But she's been human since high school and now she's actually completely harmless. Sort of an idiot, but sweet and Xander loves her, I'm not really sure why though…" Dawn shrugged teasingly and Xander pretended not to hear her.

"Anyway, do you want to stop at the Magic Box on the way home? Anya would like to meet your friends." Xander suggested. "Of course she could wait until after work."

"No the Magic Box would be fun for Hermione!" Dawn decided. "She's a brilliant witch you know!" Dawn twisted around in her seat to talk to Hermione. "Giles owns a shop called the Magic Box and it sales some awesome magic supplies, plus books that I'm sure you'd be interested in going through." Dawn explained. Hermione's eyes brightened at the idea of books that she couldn't find at Hogwarts.

"Okay then…" Xander turned down a street that Dawn recognized well and a few moments later he was parking outside the small shop tucked away in the corner of town. Dawn was the first out of the car and into the shop. She practically ran. Hermione and Connor followed more slowly and Xander brought up the rear.

By the time the rest of them entered the shop, Dawn and Anya had already attacked each other in a friendly hug. Hermione once again nervously stepped forward to be introduced while Connor hung back awkwardly.

"So Dawn, where's your man?" Anya asked instantly.

"Umm, my _man _is still in London. He couldn't come with us…" Dawn forced a smile, trying to convince Anya as well as herself, that she wasn't at all upset about Harry's absence from the vacation.

"What? Why?" Anya frowned. "He has to come. We have a lot to arrange."

"Umm, yea, about that, Anya, Xander mentioned something about a wedding…"

"Oh yes! The wedding. Now I was thinking huge! Oh and I heard that your school is in a castle, so I was thinking that you might be able to have the ceremony there…it would be so gorgeous…"

"Anya!" Dawn cut her off quickly. She shook her head with a hopeless laugh. "I'm only fifteen years old. I'm not planning on marrying Harry, especially not anytime soon!"

Anya looked truly disappointed. "Oh. Fine." She glared at Dawn briefly as if Dawn's not getting married at fifteen was somehow a personal insult to herself. She turned her eyes towards Hermione and Connor who were lurking by a table display of candles, holding hands. Anya's eyes grew wide with excitement. "What about you two? We could do a wedding this summer! It could be on the beach…"

Hermione gasped softly and shook her head quickly. Connor blushed and for the first time that Dawn had known him he seemed truly embarrassed.

"Anya…" Dawn interrupted. "No weddings. We're too young. Hermione and Connor have barely been dating for a year. They are not thinking about marriage. You really need to get over the whole idea."

Anya sulked again. "Fine." She stomped away from the young people, once again taking up her post behind the counter, turning to counting the money from the till for comfort. Xander winked at Dawn and moved behind the counter, wrapping his arms around Anya's waist and trying to kiss her neck. She shoved him away bitterly.

"Why are you mad at me? They're the ones that won't get married!" Xander insisted. At once he realized the mistake he had made.

"Oh sure! _They're_ the ones that won't get married. That's right Xander Harris, because you'd get married with no problem! You'd never let anything to stop you from setting a date…"

"Look sweetheart I'm sorry. Maybe people just aren't as interested in weddings as you are." Xander tried to kiss her again but she moved away again, busying herself even more with the money.

"You proposed before Buffy died and I don't understand why we're not married yet." Anya pouted as Xander shrugged and moved away slowly.

"Okay…so…" Dawn shook her head at the arguing couple and motioned for Hermione to follow her to the rows of bookshelves against the back wall. "Help yourself to whatever sounds interesting. Anya, we can take a few of these books home right?" Dawn flipped through a few aged pages of an ancient manuscript that Hermione had eagerly pulled from the shelves. "Just for a few weeks while we're home…"

Anya was frowning uncertainly at the small stack of books that the girls had compiled. "I don't know Dawn, these books are pretty expensive and I don't think I can trust a couple of little girls to take care of them very well…"

"Oh please, Anya, we're not kids!" Dawn rolled her eyes and looked pleadingly towards Xander who shrugged. "We'll be careful, we promise!"

"Fine, you can take a couple but I'm going to be keeping an eye on you and if there is one scratch or tear or stain…"

"Okay, Anya, I think they get the idea." Xander cut her off and started herding the teenagers back out to the car. "We'll see you after work."

"So tonight I thought we could maybe go shopping, have a girl's day, you know?" Dawn suggested.

Hermione nodded. "Sure Dawn, whatever you want to do. We're your guests, but I don't want to be a bother or make you feel like you have to entertain us."

"Hermione I'm not trying to entertain you, I want us all to enjoy our summer. Connor you can come shopping too if you want, but I don't want you to be bored." Dawn explained.

"Umm yea, I think I'll skip the estrogen afternoon, but thanks anyway." Connor decided.

"Fine, then you can start on your summer homework while we're out having fun." Dawn grinned at Hermione through the rear-view mirror.

"Yea sure, I'll do schoolwork." Connor shook his head. "Don't worry about me, I'll find something to do."

"Good then it's a plan, so tonight let's go to a movie." Dawn jumped out of the car as Xander parked in the driveway of the Summers' house.

She let Xander and Connor carry the bags in as she excitedly led Hermione into the house, showing her all around and ending upstairs at her own bedroom where Hermione would be staying. They would have to share a room since Xander and Anya would be staying there as well. Hermione seemed very pleased with the house but didn't seem able to get over the fact that she would be staying in one of her professor's homes.

After dinner the three got ready to go out to a movie. They had decided to walk since it wasn't very far from the house. Dawn left the couple alone downstairs while she ran back upstairs to grab her purse. When she came back downstairs she found Connor and Hermione on the couch making out. Dawn hesitated on the last step, trying not to feel too jealous. She finally cleared her throat to interrupt them.

"Oh, hey Dawn. Ready to go?" Hermione pulled away from Connor rather reluctantly.

"Umm, actually, I think you two should go ahead without me." Dawn suggested. "I think I might hang out around here."

"No Dawn! You have to come with us! It was your idea!" Hermione argued.

"I know, but I've got some stuff to do here. Unpack, call Buffy, and my friend Janet wants to see me…" She wasn't sounding very convincing; she could tell by Hermione's frown. "I'm serious! You guys go on and have a good night."

"But Dawn…" Hermione began to protest.

"Seriously!" Dawn persisted. "Go on. You two deserve a night alone after so many months of an awkward relationship at school."

The couple couldn't argue that fact and actually seemed very glad to be able to have a night alone without the stress of the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry. Dawn watched them leave in an unusual state of melancholy jealousy. She returned to her room where she remained alone, missing Harry, for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Well I must admit I've never been shopping at an American mall before! It's quite fascinating actually!" Hermione grinned as she followed Dawn through the crowded LA mall. 

"Well, I assumed as much which is why I insisted on driving all the way into LA. If we're going to go shopping we might as well do it right. There aren't really any impressive malls in Sunnydale." Dawn explained. "Besides, Connor seemed pretty interested in coming home for the day. Maybe we'll stop by and see where he lives when we're done shopping."

Hermione nodded. "That'd be fun!"

"I don't understand why he wanted to come all the way out here though when everyone he knows are in London. He should have just come shopping with us."

"I don't really think guys like shopping Dawn. They're just strange like that I suppose." Hermione grinned, nonchalantly browsing at a makeup counter. Dawn noticed her casual interest and quickly started suggesting certain items.

"Do you ever wear makeup Hermione?" Dawn asked cautiously.

"No. I've never really thought about it." Hermione shrugged. "It sort of seems like a waste of time compared to all the things I could be learning in the time it would take for me to figure out the proper way to apply eye shadow."

"Okay, fair point," Dawn smiled. "But here's a thought, I could help you. It would just be for fun! I love makeup and I love helping people, so what could be more interesting then me helping you with your makeup?"

Hermione looked hesitant. "I don't know…I've gone this long without it and I don't really see what difference it would make now!"

"That's not the point Hermione." Dawn sighed. "It's just fun to change your look a bit every now and then. You know?" She started gathering a few makeup products. "Come on, we can both change our look a bit for the summer!"

"Fine." Hermione gave in to Dawn's ploy and followed suit in picking out various items. "You'll have to help me though because I don't know anything about it all!" She shook her head with a slight frown. "Connor's going to think I'm ridiculous!"

"No he won't! He'll think you're gorgeous!" Dawn grinned and paid for her items.

That night the girls spent almost three hours in Dawn's bathroom pampering themselves while Connor went to the Bronze to play pool with Xander.

After a lot of pleading Hermione finally let Dawn fix her hair and her makeup. Dawn's over-excitement was to blame for the lengthy time it took her to straighten Hermione's curls and lightly decorate her face with shimmering eye shadow and rosy blush. Dawn even managed to convince Hermione to add some soft blonde highlights to her hair. The look wasn't too drastic but it was just enough of a change to make Hermione grin at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe it Dawn. You were right. I look pretty good!" Hermione exclaimed as she gazed at her finished makeover.

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right. It'd do you well to remember that." Dawn grinned. She had to admit that she had done a pretty darn good job. As pretty as Hermione was before the makeover, now she just looked hot. Dawn couldn't wait to see Connor's reaction.

Once the girls had completed Hermione's new look, Dawn streaked her own hair with the same box-dye that she had used on Hermione and she had also done her makeup in a new style. Of course neither of the girls looked very different but it was fun to give themselves a change for the summer.

When Connor came home almost an hour later, he was stunned by Hermione's makeover but his approval of it was obvious by his immediately drawing her into his arms and pestering her with kisses. Dawn obligingly joined Xander in the kitchen for a mug of hot tea before withdrawing to her bedroom, allowing Hermione and Connor more time alone before Hermione finally joined Dawn in bed.

* * *

Two weeks flew by for Hermione and Connor who had never been happier together. In Sunnydale they were always free to enjoy their time together without any bothersome students or professors getting in their way. For Dawn however, the time seemed to crawl. She had never missed someone as much as she missed Harry and she had never felt so alone as she felt when she was hanging out with the happy couple. 

"Have you talked to Harry at all since we've been here?" Hermione asked one afternoon as the girls were once again sifting through the collection of books at the Magic Box. Anya was hovering nearby pretending not to be too nervous about her precious merchandise.

"No. I've thought about calling him a few times, but I doubt his uncle would let him talk to me." Dawn shrugged. "I suppose I'll see him soon enough."

"That's true." Hermione agreed. "When are we leaving again?"

"As soon as the Weasleys invite us." Dawn shrugged. "I hope it's soon. I'm sort of bored here now."

"I thought you couldn't wait to come home!"

"I know, but now that I'm home I miss school. Okay, mostly I miss Harry, but honestly school isn't as bad as it is outside of Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled. "I suppose so. Hogwarts is a special school."

"What'd you do before Hogwarts, Hermione?"

"I attended a private school in London. My parents have always been very serious about my receiving a good education."

"Right, so you wouldn't understand the terrors of a public high school!" Dawn grinned. "I think Connor's getting bored." Dawn stopped talking long enough to point out where Hermione's boyfriend was lethargically helping Anya clean some high shelves. He was glancing at the girls with a very bored gaze in his eyes.

"I think I'm going to take a break with him…" Hermione grinned.

"Go ahead. I'll finish up choosing some books here and join you guys in the back room soon." Dawn decided.

"Alright, I'll make some coffee for us." Hermione decided. She left Dawn and dragged Connor away from his cleaning task, leading him into the back room where Dawn knew they'd make good use of the comfortable couches.

Dawn took a while picking out a couple last books to add to the pile on the table that she and Hermione planned to use to learn a few new spells before the summer ended. Then she drifted over to the backroom but one glance in the room and she stepped out again. She was not in the mood to interrupt her friends' snogging session. She returned to the table and started scanning through a few books nonchalantly. She was interrupted by a soft rapping on the window of the shop. She turned around and grinned when she recognized Hedwig tapping her beak against the glass. Dawn hurried over to the door to let the owl inside. She fluttered in and gracefully perched on the table where Dawn had been sitting.

"Hello girl! I didn't expect to see you this summer." Dawn gently stroked Hedwig's feathers as she untied the letter from the owl's leg. "This was a far flight for you wasn't it? Come on dear, I'll get you some water and you can rest while I read my letter." Hedwig obediently flew to Dawn's shoulder as she walked into the back room and filled a bowel with water.

"Hedwig! What is she doing here?" Hermione asked as she and Connor separated and looked at Dawn. "Oh of course. Harry's only form of communication." She smiled at Dawn.

"Carry on you two. Hedwig's going to rest here a bit while I write a response to my letter." The couple instantly resumed their liplock while Dawn returned to the couch to read her boyfriend's letter:

_Dawn,_

_The summer has only been a few weeks and I am already counting the days until school starts up again and I can see you. I hate to give you depressing news the first time I write to you this summer, but I have to tell you eventually I suppose, there's no reason to avoid it…anyhow, because of well, a disagreement with my uncle, I have been grounded to my room for the rest of the summer. So as much as I'd like to, I won't be able to come and stay at the Burrow. I hope you enjoy your visit there. Anyhow, I hope you are having a great time with Hermione and Connor. I expect you are keeping them out of trouble. I want to say so much more but it just doesn't seem the same in a letter. I suppose I'll just have to be patient. See you in September._

_Harry_

Dawn sadly folded the letter and stuffed it in the back pocket of her jeans. She hated Harry's aunt and uncle for locking him up, and even more for not allowing Harry to come to the Burrow. A part of her was also a little angry at Harry for invoking his uncle's wrath. Hedwig had finished her refreshment and was now sitting in Dawn's lap, twittering ceaselessly and nipping lovingly at Dawn's fingers.

"Alright love, I'll write a reply. Just give me a minute to figure out what to say, alright?" Dawn retrieved a piece of paper and a pen from the table and started scribbling out a reply to her troublesome boyfriend:

_Dear Harry,_

_I am very annoyed that you went and got yourself in trouble with your aunt and uncle. I was very much looking forward to seeing you and spending time with you before school started. You have no idea how jealous Hermione and Connor have been making me for the past couple of weeks. I miss my boyfriend and now I'm not going to get to see you until September! It's not at all fair. I guess I'll have to survive without you though as well as possible. There are also things that I would like to say to you but they'll have to wait until school starts. I miss you so much._

_Dawn_

She quickly folded the paper and attached it to Hedwig's leg. "There you go girl. Take this straight to Harry now. I want to make sure he knows how much I miss him." She patted the owl lovingly and sent her out the open door. "Hermione, Connor…" Dawn hurried into the backroom as a plan started forming in her head. "Guys, I need your help with something. It's very important!"

The couple looked as though they had just stopped making out as Dawn entered the room. Connor was wiping at his mouth and Hermione was busily smoothing down her hair.

"Seriously you two. It's not healthy to never come up for air, you know?" Dawn joined them on the couch, ignoring their annoyed glares. "So I just got a letter from Harry…"


	51. XXXXXI

_A/N: Quite honestly I think this could have been a lot more interesting. But it was an idea I just couldn't get out of my head and so I had to use it. I probably could have taken more time with it, but I'm already pressured enough for time and I really wanna get them back to school 'cause I've got loads of ideas for then! As always please review! I'm getting desperate. My school is building up and it seems pointless so my writing is all that's keeping me going and I'd like to know that people are still enjoying it. Okay, that's as bad as I'm going to beg. Enjoy. Review. La-di-da-di-da…_

* * *

"Thank you." Dawn handed the cabby a few bills as she climbed out of the cab.

"Enjoy your day miss." The cab driver tipped his hat and drove away, leaving Dawn alone in the driveway of a very proper looking house in the middle of a very prim looking neighborhood.

"This is it." Dawn mumbled to herself as she read the address on the door: number 4 Privet drive. She walked boldly up to the front door and paused to straighten herself out. She had dressed in her most attractive outfit, or at least her favorite outfit: a knee-length black skirt with a plain white shirt and a denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She pushed her long hair out of her face and rang the doorbell.

She only had to wait for a minute before the door swung open. A very large and awkward shaped teenager stood in the doorway. He gazed at Dawn with big blue eyes that seemed to bulge out of his very round face.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely, but clearly also very surprised to see a pretty young girl standing on his doorstep.

Dawn smiled as sweetly as possible. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, but umm, I think I'm lost." She shrugged.

"I umm, well…" The pudgy boy didn't know how to answer. All he could do was stare.

"Dudley, who's at the door?" A man appeared behind the boy with a puzzled scowl on his face as he surveyed the young girl. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dawn Summers, and I think I'm lost…" She smiled again.

"Are you an American, girl?" Vernon asked bluntly.

"Yes sir, I'm from California." Dawn said. "So you see, I'm not very familiar with this area. Do you think I could maybe…if it isn't too much trouble, do you think I could borrow your telephone?"

"Well…" Vernon seemed about to turn her away but Dudley quickly nodded and motioned the girl in.

"My name is Dudley Dursley. The telephone's right through here…" He eagerly led Dawn through the hallway and into the kitchen, pointing out the telephone on the counter.

"Thank you Dudley." Dawn smiled charmingly and noticed the boy blush. "You know, that name sounds very familiar. Is it possible that we've met before?"

Dudley shrugged lamely. "I…I don't know…"

Dawn smiled. "You're probably right. I'm sure I would've remembered meeting a guy like you." Dudley obviously took that as a compliment because he grinned foolishly and blushed harder. Dawn dialed a number and turned away from the very large boy. "Hello! Yea it's me…yea, I came to where you said but I think something got mixed up…" Dawn carried on her phone conversation as though Dudley was not hovering over her shoulder. "I don't know Ginny…all these English addresses confuse me!" She pretended to become depressed and held her head in her hands and forced fake tears into her voice. "I'm borrowing some nice peoples' phone…well I don't know where I'm going so even if I called a cab…alright fine…I'll try…bye." She hung up and turned to Dudley apologetically. "Thanks for letting me use your phone. I'm so sorry to bother your family." She started towards the front door and was suddenly aware of both the boy's parents standing in the hall.

"Are you lost dear?" The mother asked.

"It's not a big deal. My friend's going to come pick me up in a while. I'll just wait outside for her…"

"Nonsense dear, you'll do no such thing." The mother ushered Dawn into the living room. "Dinner's almost ready and you're more then welcome to join us. You just sit here on the couch with my son until it's ready…"

Dawn allowed herself to be forced onto the rather small sofa beside the rather large boy. _This is getting ridiculous. _She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to maintain the charade. At that moment the front door opened and a jumble of obnoxious voices filled the hall moving towards the living room. A group of guys, obviously Dudley's gang, piled into the room, all gaping at the girl on the couch.

"Hey big D, who's the babe?"

"This is Dawn." Dudley answered as if he'd known her for a while. "She's American and she's staying for dinner."

Another guy squeezed down on Dawn's other side making the couch arrangement very close and uncomfortable. She had to end it.

"Can I help you with dinner Mrs. Dursley?" She called out and Mrs. Dursley entered the room. "In California, of course we have house keepers and a cook so I haven't had much practice preparing my own food, but I could try…" She had said the magic words.

Mrs. Dursley smiled her horsy smile and moved to the foot of the stairs hollering up. "Harry! Come down here boy and make us dinner. Your cousin is entertaining." She smiled at Dawn. "We have a servant as well, of course." She called up the stairs again. "He's actually my nephew. Quite the little delinquent, but he works for his keep. A very troubled and strange child. Nothing like my little Dudders…" She beamed at her son who was blushing under the laughing stares of his friends. "Ah, here he is."

"Did you want something, Aunt Petunia?" Harry lingered on the last step, glaring fiercely at his aunt. Dawn had to fight the urge to laugh at his angry expression. He was completely oblivious to her presence.

"Make dinner boy, your cousin has guests." Petunia ordered.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry stepped off the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"See we really do have a perfect little servant." Dudley grinned as his friends chuckled. Dawn understood why Harry found his relatives so unbearable. "He can cook almost anything, but his cake is rot."

Dawn nodded unconsciously as she silently plotted how to make her presence known to Harry. She shrugged and jumped to her feet, shocking Dudley and his friends by her abrupt movement. She forced the most surprised tone into her voice that she could manage and grinned at Petunia.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am! I was so confused and I thought I was lost but I'm in the right place after all…"

"What do you mean?" Petunia frowned curiously.

"Oh it is amazing that I ended up here." She hurried into the kitchen with Petunia, Dudley and his friends following closely behind. Harry was dutifully preparing pasta on the stove and his back was towards the door. "Happy birthday Harry!"

He spun around the instant she spoke. His face lit up brilliantly with a grin when he saw her. "Dawn? What are you…"

Dawn cut him off from saying anything else by running over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, and fixing her lips over his. His Aunt and cousin were utterly shocked. A moment later Mr. Dursley entered the room and released his surprise in a roar of outrage.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vernon yelled ferociously. Dawn held on to Harry for almost a whole minute longer before breaking the liplock and turning back to the stunned expressions of the others. "Potter! What are you doing?" Vernon ignored the fact that Harry seemed just as surprised as the others.

Dawn smiled with perfect calmness. "I thought I had come to the wrong house but I just didn't realize that you had Cinderella locked away upstairs!"

"You two know each other?" Vernon asked tensely.

Harry grinned. "Uncle Vernon, this is my girlfriend Dawn. She started at my school last fall."

The Dursleys looked about to burst. Dawn was smiling widely as she linked her hand with Harry's.

"I wanted to surprise him for his birthday." She kissed Harry's cheek. "Are you surprised?"

"Very! I thought you were still in America with Hermione and Connor…"

"I was. We just arrived and I wanted to come straight to see you." She ignored Vernon's detest. "Is your trunk packed? I think Ron's obtaining a ride for us."

"I'll have it packed in a minute." Harry assured her, instantly forgetting his cooking.

"Just a moment, where do you think you're going? You are grounded, or have you forgotten?" Vernon boomed.

"Well, you didn't really think you'd be able to keep him here all summer, did you Mr. Dursley?" Dawn smiled. "We're having a party for him tonight with some friends, it's his sixteenth birthday you know?" She tugged on Harry's hand.

"He'll not be going!" Vernon insisted.

"Umm, okay, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better…" Dawn rolled her eyes. "Come on Harry, I'll help you pack." She let him lead her past the staring relatives, up the stairs, and to his room.

"I can't believe you Dawn!" Harry exclaimed as soon as they were alone and behind the closed doors of his bedroom. "You're either very brave or very stupid for coming here without warning! If my uncle had known the truth about you I doubt you would've been allowed to come in at all!"

"Which is why I had to act lost when I arrived. I knew exactly who those people where the second they answered the door. Your descriptions were perfect!" Dawn moved over to Hedwig's open cage and held out her arm to let the snowy owl hop onto it. Then she made herself comfortable on the bed while Harry started throwing things into his trunk.

"So how are we getting to the Weasleys'? They don't own a car…anymore…" Harry grinned.

"I don't know. Hermione assured me they'd think of something. She and Connor went straight to the Weasleys' while I came here. We separated at the airport." Dawn explained quickly. "But they should be here soon, so hurry and finish packing."

"Right." Harry quickly finished stuffing his things in the trunk.

The doorbell rang and Dawn leapt off the bed and looked out the window. A cab was parked in the driveway and Hermione, Ron, Connor, and Ginny were huddled on the doorstep, waiting for the Dursleys to answer.

"Hurry up. I'm going to let them in because I highly doubt your aunt and uncle will be anxious to admit anymore of your friends." She kissed him again and rushed downstairs, ignoring the disapproving glare from the Dursleys as she hurried to open the door.

"Dawn!" Ginny squealed, lunging herself at Dawn and squeezing her in a tight hug. "I have missed you so much! Summer has been very boring without being able to talk to you!"

"You should have come to America with us, Gin!" Dawn reminded her. "But you wanted to go home…"

Ginny nodded. "I know…"

"And Ron, I've missed you too, of course!" Dawn winked and gave him a quick hug. "Harry's just finishing his packing, maybe you guys should go help him." Dawn suggested. The guys obediently went upstairs to help Harry bring down his things while the three girls were left to be stared at bitterly and be scrutinized by the Dursleys.

The boys quickly returned, weighted down by the bulkiness of Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. Connor and Ron started bringing the things out to the cab while Harry waited nervously for his aunt and uncle's outrages about his leaving.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Dawn asked Harry sweetly. "You won't see them again until next summer."

"Is that a promise?" Harry smirked.

"Come on, be polite…" Dawn encouraged.

Harry sighed. "Alright. See you guys next year." He waved simply to his relatives and followed Hermione and Ginny outside. Dawn stayed behind briefly.

"Nice to meet you all. Thanks for letting me in." Vernon and Petunia scowled but Dudley looked completely devastated. Dawn smiled at him. "I'm sure I'll see you later. Maybe next summer." She shrugged. "Bye." And she followed the others out to the cab, squeezing into the backseat with the three guys; Hermione and Ginny were sharing the front with the driver.

"Harry were they starving you again?" Ron asked with a teasing grin as Hermione directed the cabby towards the Burrow.

"Not completely. But the food they make is uneatable anyway, so they may as well have been." Harry shrugged. "I can't wait for some of your mum's cooking Ron!"

"Well, I'm sure she'll have quite a feast prepared for your birthday tonight, so don't worry about that!" Ginny smiled.

"I can't wait…" Harry turned his attention to Dawn who was watching him with adoring eyes. "I've missed you this summer…"

"I've missed you too, so much!" Dawn grinned and slipped her arm through the crook of his elbow. "That's why I knew that I had to come and get you free. There's no way that I could have let you stay with the Dursleys all summer without being able to see you!"

"I'm glad you felt that way." Harry kissed her forehead.

"Knock it off you two. You're making me sick!" Ron whined.

"Sorry Ron." Dawn mock apologized. "You know we really do need to get you a girl this year."

"Oh give it up…" Ron sighed. "There's nobody at school Dawn, we've been through this remember? Whatever though, I'll manage just the same as I did last year." He didn't seem very happy about the fact that he would, however, once again be alone all year while his friends were happy with their relationships.

"Well I'm not going to give up, but I'll at least stop talking about it. And then you can imagine that I've given up. Deal?" Dawn laughed and dropped her head on Harry's shoulder. "So how have the twins been doing with their new business?"

"Oh they're doing brilliantly! I never imagined that they'd be so successful with their joke shop!" Ginny gushed over her brothers proudly. "We'll have to visit their shop before we go back to school Dawn, you'll absolutely love it. If mum would let me I'd buy everything!" She giggled. "But of course mum won't even let me in the shop without her by my side. I think she's a little nervous that I'll follow in my brothers' footsteps of troublemaking."

"Well, I'll let your mother know that I'm going to keep you in line this year!" Dawn smiled. "At least as much as is possible!"

"Oh, I'm sure that'll ease her mind!" Ginny agreed with a roll of her eyes. "For some reason mum trusts you Dawn! It's strange really! She doesn't have much of a reason to. In fact, I think you might be more mischievous then I have ever been!"

"Well, there's no reason to tell your mother that!" Dawn decided.


	52. XXXXXII

_A/N: Okay, I know this is like insanely short, but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting! I just wanted to get this out. The next chapter will contain a lot more plot development…the mysteries begin to deepen…haha…I hope you enjoy! _

"I knew there was a reason I never liked these people." Buffy complained as she led Willow into the backseat of the car that drove them away from the monstrous office building of the council in London (the car was a loan from the council). "They're even more stuffy in their own surroundings."

"I know, and we thought they were bad in Sunnydale!" Willow agreed.

"So remind me again why we came all the way out here?" Buffy whined. "Because honestly it seemed like a complete waist of time to me."

"Dumbledore told us to talk to the council and try to find out some information. But, well, the council wasn't exactly very helpful." Willow remind her gently. "But at least we followed his orders. Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

Buffy grinned. "Yea, I've heard there are some fun cafés in London. We should check them out."

"Dumbledore mentioned a few places in that wizard town as well…" Willow looked hopeful.

"Fine, let's go back to the freaky magical city and forget all about the normal world outside…" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Buffy if you don't want to go to Diagon Alley we can find somewhere around here." Willow tried not to look too disappointed. "Maybe our driver could suggest somewhere."

"No, it's okay Will, we can go to Diagon Alley." Buffy gave in with a dramatic sigh.

"Really?" Willow's eyes brightened. She loved the fact that there was a whole town dedicated to fellow witches like herself. The only part that depressed her was that she hadn't heard about it until now. "Oh thank you Buffy, I was hoping that if we had some extra time I could visit Flourish and Botts so I could buy some new books for the year. I need to figure out my lesson plans for the fall…" Willow looked as giddy as she had the first time she had successfully cast a spell in high school.

"Sure Willow, whatever you want to do. I think I might need some new robes…"

"Anything to do with fashion." Willow shook her head, grinning.

"I was thinking about buying an owl too actually. It could be useful at school." Buffy leaned forward and knocked on the partition that separated the backseat from the driver. "The Leaky Cauldron please, sir."

The driver nodded in acknowledgement and Buffy settled back in her seat. Willow had already started counting bills out of her wallet to change into Wizarding currency at Gringotts. Buffy decided to do the same and by the time the driver had pulled up out front of the London pub, both girls had put aside over a hundred dollars to exchange.

"Have a good day ladies." The driver helped them out of the car and waited for the girls to enter the pub before driving away.

"Oy! G'day professors!" The elderly bartender greeted Buffy and Willow with a wave of his dishrag. "Back for another year I reckon?"

"Hello Tom!" Willow smiled back and nodded. "Dumbledore just won't let us go!"

"Well, he's a good man and he knows a good thing when he's got it." Tom grinned. "Got time for a firewhisky, ladies?"

Willow scrunched up her nose and Buffy shook her head. "No thank you Tom. We're in a hurry to shop today." She winked. "Besides, you know we don't drink Tom!"

"Of course you don't professors!" He winked back and waved them into the back room.

"Do you remember the pattern Will?" Buffy asked hesitantly as she stared at the brick wall.

Willow sighed. "What would you do without me?" She pulled out her wand and tapped a few bricks and the wall parted to allow the girls access into Diagon Alley.

"How about we do our shopping first and then get lunch?" Buffy suggested, eagerly eying the Owl shop.

"Yea sure." Willow led the way to the bank and they exchanged their money before parting ways to conquer their shopping. Willow headed towards Flourish and Botts while Buffy headed back to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

* * *

"Hi Buffy!"

Buffy turned around, trying to locate the speaker. Her newly purchased owl squawked from his cage, protesting Buffy's abrupt movements. She located Fred running towards her, pushing through the racks of robes.

"Hey Fred! I haven't seen you around for a while!" The girls embraced quickly.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore has been keeping me busy! I've barely even gotten to see Charles since summer has started!" She smiled innocently.

"I know how it is. Willow and I've hardly been at school all summer."

"Wesley told me that you were going to visit the council today."

Buffy frowned. "I thought Wesley wasn't a part of the council anymore."

"Oh he's not. He's been on his own for a few years, but lately he's been in touch with them. It's strange actually." Fred shrugged. "So I see you've finally given into the Wizarding mail deliverers."

Buffy held up her caged owl. "Yea, I figured it would be useful. And Dawn can use him too." She shrugged. "He's kind of fun I suppose."

"I think he's gorgeous!" Fred smiled and poked her finger through the cage to touch the dark slate gray feathers. "Have you named him yet?"

"No. I think I'll let Dawn name him." Buffy eyed the strange plant-type object in Fred's arms. "What did you buy?"

Fred beamed as though she had just been waiting for Buffy to ask. "It's a mandrake. It's actually quite common, but supposedly a good plant to get me started. And quite useful too!"

"What's it for?"

Fred smiled wider. "Professor Dumbledore has given me an actual teaching job this year, instead of just being his errand girl. I'm teaching herbology. And I'm going to be one of the heads of Ravenclaw."

"One of the heads? I thought there was only one for each house? And what happened to Professor Sprout? And who's going to be the head of Hufflepuff?"

Fred looked nervous and overwhelmed by Buffy's questions. "Umm…I don't know Buffy…Professor Dumbledore just told me that he needed me to take over for Professor Sprout…that's all I know…"

"I'm sorry to freak out on you Fred. You're going to be great at herbology. Dumbledore's just being so secretive and I hate it!"

"I know Buffy. It's frustrating for everyone." Fred offered a kind smile. "I better go now. I'm meeting Wesley for lunch to talk about lesson plans. He's going to help me for the first few weeks."

"Alright, see you in a couple weeks Fred! Enjoy the rest of your summer." Buffy waved as Fred hurried away, and then she proceeded to buy her new robes.

* * *

"Don't you think it's strange how many Hogwarts Professors are disappearing?" Buffy asked Willow as they met for snacks at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor.

"I know! I was thinking the same exact thing!" Willow exclaimed, almost spilling her pumpkin-syrup sundae in her excitement. "I ran into Wesley at the bookstore and he told me that he'd been given a teaching job this fall."

"No way? Who is he replacing?"

"I don't know. He didn't actually say." Willow frowned. "But he was buying quite a few magical defense books."

"Hmm…maybe he's replacing Spike and Angel…"

"Well don't get too excited!" Willow rolled her eyes at Buffy's hopeful grin.

"Anyway, I ran into Fred today and she told me that she's replacing Professor Sprout."

"It's so strange!" Willow sighed.

"I'm getting a headache from all this confusion. I need to patrol tonight." Buffy decided. "I have a great idea! Let's stay in a nice a hotel in London tonight. We deserve a night to pamper ourselves, don't you think?"

Willow grinned. "Tara's busy tonight anyway…Hogwarts business…okay! Let's do it!"


	53. XXXXXIII

Rcaqua: _thanks for the review. Don't worry your curiosity should be answered soon enough. I'm not going to leave anything unexplained, at least I won't mean to! So the whole professor disappearing thing (Other then just needing to happen so I could bring in the other characters) will have a purpose. _

NJ: _I'm sorry that my consistency has been a little off. Sometimes there is a great lapse of time between my writing and I forget some of the things I have already mentioned and then I change them without realizing it. Concerning Buffy and Spike, this story is meant to be taking place post-season 6 (but not following season 7 at all), basically with a few changes. Spike tried to rape Buffy and all and then he left which brought him to Hogwarts. He never received a soul though. The changes I made were mainly with Tara/Willow and the evil trio (which more or less didn't exist – if they did they weren't very important). The mistake concerning __Willow__'s teaching position I actually noticed and it drove me insane that I had messed up so badly. I think I changed it in my writing but I think I forgot to change it online. __Willow__ is teaching Transfiguration. Nothing else. She never was teaching anything else. Okay, actually I realize that the whole beginning of this story is sort of a mess. I'm going to take serious time tomorrow and edit it completely so that it makes more sense. Basically, Buffy teaches History of Magic and she is the head of Gryffindor. I think I'm actually going to take chapter 18 out completely. I don't like it. I'm sorry it's so disorganized. I've changed a lot in my mind since I started writing this but I forgot to change it in the writing. I know Hermione's sort of irritating in the beginning. For some reason I was mad at her character when I was writing her so I made her annoying. I hope you like her better later on though. Your concern about "Harry's antics' is sort of confusing to me. I realize that he's being dumb, but I'm just trying to make him competitive. He wants Dawn all to himself. Aren't guys competitive over girls? I wouldn't really know I suppose, I don't have any experience in being a guy after all…I'm glad you enjoyed it though and I hope you like the rest! Please continue to review! I love comments that are meant to correct and assist me in writing better! Any more thoughts you have I would be anxious to hear! _

* * *

"Oh this was such a good idea Buffy! Definitely one of your best!" Willow stretched out on the exquisite sofa in the living room of their fancy suite at the hotel they had chosen downtown London. It was probably a waste of their money, but neither of them cared much at the moment. They were enjoying the luxury too much to consider the expense.

"I know!" Buffy grinned as she wandered into the bedroom and leapt onto the king-size bed. "I love fancy places that are all about serving me…"

Willow joined Buffy in the bedroom. "Isn't that sort of what Hogwarts is?"

"Yea, but here we're not under anybody's watch and we don't have to obey any sort of rules! We just get to relax and enjoy ourselves!" Buffy explained.

"Oh, I see! So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, I actually need to go patrolling. But you can stay here and relax and then when I come back we can watch a movie and order ice cream from room service!" Buffy grinned.

"Alright, see you later…be careful!" Willow waved Buffy out of the room, grinning as Buffy secured a small stake up her sleeve.

"I'm always careful!" Buffy insisted with a wink.

* * *

"You know, I have to admit that I had my doubts about adequate vamps in Europe! But you proved me wrong and I'm very relieved about that!" Buffy kicked a vampire hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards over a headstone. She had ventured out to the nearest cemetery to the hotel and had not been disappointed in a good fight for the evening. It had barely been an hour and she had already dusted six vamps…wait make it seven. She leapt onto the vampire that was still lying on his back and planted a stake firmly in his chest. He crumpled to dust instantly and she stood up with an accomplished smirk on her face.

As she brushed the dust off of her black leather jacket, she surveyed her surroundings, waiting for more of the undead to creep out of the dark shadows. But no more came. She waited for almost another thirty minutes just to be sure but finally gave up and started back towards the hotel.

It wasn't a very far distance, and Buffy enjoyed the walk alone to clear her mind. The slaying had helped, of course, it always did, but she was still no less sure of her situation with Spike and Angel, or the complications that Dumbledore created by bringing them all three to Hogwarts.

She took one last deep breath of the refreshing night air and entered the hotel lobby, trying to smooth out her hair so that she would at least appear presentable amongst the finery of the wealthy ladies that were wasting time in the lobby with their even wealthier husbands. Buffy noted a particularly ostentatiously dressed woman, complete with a floor-length fur coat and diamonds sparkling at her throat and fingers.

_She looks a bit overdone. _Buffy decided, rolling her eyes as the woman rested her heavily jeweled hand on a man's shoulder. The man seemed a little surprised and actually jumped at the contact but the woman seemed unfazed as she let her long painted nails trail up his neck to scratch at his hairline. Buffy frowned. She thought that the woman's nails looked ridiculous, painted black and tipped with a sharp contrasting red. Then Buffy's condescending thoughts turned to curiosity as the man seemed attempting to pull away but the woman kept a firm hold on his arm and he did not leave her. _I've never seen a girl stronger then a man before, except for me…_Buffy decided that the woman was definitely forcing the man to stay by the way that her sharp-nailed fingers dug slightly into the sleeve of his suit. Buffy easily caught up to them, interested in eavesdropping on their conversation. Something about the whole situation just didn't feel right to the slayer.

"I'm sorry, but how can I help you?" The man was saying. His voice revealed a very heavy British accent.

The woman didn't respond but just laughed in a cold, childish, and familiar way that made Buffy gasp out loud. The couple spun around, the man looking confused and the woman looking livid.

"Drusilla!" Buffy exclaimed breathily, still too shocked to find a steady voice.

"Slayer?" Drusilla asked with her typical airy voice, accompanied by a disapproving scowl. "Oh, no no no, it is not nice for you to be here right now!"

"Drusilla, I am going to give you three seconds to let the man go." Buffy had regained the strength in her voice "One, two…"

Drusilla's dark eyes bulged angrily but she released her hold on the man who still seemed very confused.

"Go now." Buffy ordered the man and he didn't need to be told twice, but quickly fled from the scene. "Now, Drusilla, maybe I'll restrain myself from staking you long enough to hear what the hell you are doing here?"

"The slayer…here…" Drusilla's eyes clouded and her lip trembled. "The Master will not like this…you should not be here now! He will not want you here…" She shook her head and fled, easily maneuvering her thin body around the people that crowded the lobby and disappearing from Buffy's sight.

Buffy was too surprised to follow her. "The Master?" She frowned and slowly made her way into the elevator and up to her room.

She told Willow about the encounter in the lobby immediately but the redheaded witch was just as confused as Buffy.

"But the master is dead, isn't he? I mean you killed him, right?" Willow frowned. "Why would Drusilla mention someone who's been dead for years?"

"She wouldn't. Well, okay fine, maybe _she_ would, she's crazier then anyone I've ever met, but still, even Drusilla understands the difference between alive and dead, or dust in their case." Buffy shrugged. "It's weird, but she spoke about him as though he were here and as though she were working with him…"

"But that's not possibly Buffy…" Willow wrinkled her forehead in deep contemplation. "Unless…but no that doesn't make any sense."

"What?"

"Well, maybe someone figured out how to bring back the master or something…but that would take some seriously dark magic and I don't know any vampires with that sort of power!" Willow explained.

"Yea, that doesn't really make sense. Maybe I just understood her wrong." Buffy shrugged. "Still, I think I should talk to Angel. He knew the master first hand."

"You can send him an owl tomorrow." Willow decided. "But tonight, let's order sundaes with extra fudge and then go to sleep!"

"Sounds perfect!" Buffy retreated to the bathroom to shower while Willow placed an order for room service.


	54. XXXXXIV

_A/N: Just a general note. I know that my chapters have been a little short lately. There's just different place that I want to stop them. But I think that I'm putting them out fairly fast so don't hate me! I hope you continue to read, enjoy, and review! _

* * *

"I don't see why you had to tag along!" Spike grunted as he walked briskly through the dark streets, trying to stay a fair distance ahead of his grandsire.

"It's not like I was anxious to travel with you Spike!" Angel retorted with a growl.

"Well you sure didn't protest when Dumbledore assigned you to baby-sit me." Spike glared. "I'm sure you just couldn't wait for an excuse to keep an eye on me and make sure I wasn't bothering your precious slayer."

"That's not it at all Spike!"

"Look Peaches, I don't need you to watch me." He couldn't help but infuriate Angel even more. "But in case you weren't aware, the slayer isn't exactly trying to keep me out of her life…"

Angel snapped. He lunged at Spike, pummeling him to the ground, instantly forgetting about the importance of their assignment that Dumbledore had sent them on. All that Angel cared about at the moment was murdering his grand-childe. He would never understood what Drusilla had seen in William the Bloody.

Spike reacted well, and was only briefly on the ground before regaining his stance and knocking Angel flat on his back.

"Do you really want to fight me right now Peaches?" Spike's face morphed and he glared at Angel with his lurid yellow vampire eyes. "Because I wouldn't mind it. Actually it might be kind of nice. I've been feeling cooped up in that school with nothing to do but lecture those bloody kids! A real fight might do me some good!"

Angel restrained himself wisely. It wasn't that he thought he couldn't take Spike, in fact Angel knew that if he really fought hard he could probably kill Spike, but after his moment's flightiness, he remembered why they had been sent to Paris in the first place.

"I'm not going to fight you Spike. There are more important matters then your pathetic immaturity." Angel let the words out before he thought through the effects they would have on the blonde vampire.

"My immaturity? I'm not the one who started this whole matter!" Spike insisted.

"If you would just leave Buffy and Dawn alone, then there wouldn't be a 'matter' at all!" Angel retorted with equal bitterness in his tone.

"You have no right to bring Dawn into this!" Spike demanded, but then he paused and an evil grin lit his face. "That's what this is about. It's more then just the insane jealousy that you feel knowing that Buffy has feelings for me, it's about the kid isn't it?"

"What are you talking about Spike?" Angel frowned.

"It kills you that Dawn trusts me. You realize that for the past couple of years I am the person that Dawn has trusted the most in her life. You've never managed to have a friendship with the kid like I have and that drives you crazy!" Spike grinned. "You understand that the most important thing in Buffy's life is her lil' sis, and as long as Dawn trusts me then Buffy has to as well!"

"I hate to burst your bubble Spike but I haven't noticed Dawn being all that friendly with you since we've been at school. In fact she doesn't seem to think much of you at all." Angel raised his eyebrows. He hated that Spike had finally read through his thoughts, and he refused to ever let the younger vampire know that he had finally uncovered the mystery of Angel's indignation.

"But she does trust me. You know it as well as I do. And no matter what she thinks about me at the moment the lil' bit and I are always going to have friendship that you couldn't dream of!" Spike's face melted back into his human form. "Now who's being immature?"

"Whatever." Angel could think of nothing better to say. He was too angry to even look at Spike. He started walking again, desperate to put space between himself and the victorious vampire behind him. "Let's just get this over with."

"Sure, whatever you say Sire. As long as we both agree that I'm right and you're an immature idiot, then I'll be content." Spike lit up a cigarette and followed Angel much more cheerily then he had previously been.

* * *

"Headmaster, I'm sorry but this is not going to work out!" Angel complained. He had gone to Professor Dumbledore's office the instant he and Spike returned to Hogwarts the following week.

"And what is it, specifically, that is not working Professor Angel?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Me and Spike working together! I can't be around him any more!" Angel threw up his hands in frustration and paced the room bitterly.

"Professor, the assignment that I gave to you and Professor Spike is of utmost importance as I am sure you realize…" Dumbledore reminded Angel firmly.

"Of course it is Professor, but I don't need _him_ tagging along and pestering me! I can do it just fine on my own…"

"Your independence is well known and your bravery is honorable, but in this particular case, slightly foolish. It would not be wise for you to continue alone. Which is why I assigned Spike to accompany you." Dumbledore folded his hands together and placed the tips of his fingers beneath his chin. "However, if it is entirely impossible for the two of you to continue together, I suppose I may find a way around the matter. Angel, I wish for you to continue on this assignment, accompanied by Mr. Gunn. I would send Mr. Wyndham Pryce with you as well but I believe he would be better suited remaining behind and assisting Miss Burkle with her lessons."

Angel grinned gratefully at the prospect of exchanging Spike for Gunn. "Thank you for understanding Professor! Gunn and I will manage fine!"

"Of course. Now I would prefer that Mr. Gunn and yourself leave straight away. There has been enough of a delay as it is, and school will be starting in only one week more." Dumbledore waved Angel out of the room and the vampire left immediately.

Professor Dumbledore was alone in his office for only a few minutes before the other vampire entered in a huff.

"How could you take me off of this assignment and leave soul-boy in charge with the human?" Spike demanded angrily.

"Please have a seat Professor Spike." Dumbledore suggested calmly.

Spike glared and did not sit down. "What am I supposed to do with my time? Just sit around here and clean the classrooms with the elves?"

"On the contrary," Dumbledore assured him. "I have another assignment for yourself, which I place at very high importance."

"Please let it involve beating something up!"

"Actually, I need for you to go on to the home of the Weasleys' where you will find quite a few of Hogwarts most, uh…mischievous students waiting to return for the school year." Dumbledore stood and walked towards the large fireplace in his office. "And tomorrow please accompany them to the train station and see that they arrive safely."

"What? Angel gets to go off and play the hero while fighting the big bad and I have to go and baby-sit a bunch of school kids?" Spike shook his head. "That's ridiculous!"

Dumbledore ignored his indignation. "And when you see the children off at the station, please find yourself a compartment on the express and monitor the entire ride to school, just to be certain that nothing dangerous befalls any of the students." He handed a small tin of floo powder to Spike. "Thank you for offering me your services Professor."

Spike glared and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from lashing out at the old professor. He stepped forward and roughly snatched up a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Take yourself to the Burrow then…" Dumbledore instructed.

"The Burrow." Spike let the powder drop into the fireplace and his body was enveloped by the green flames. A moment later his body reformed in the fireplace in the Weasleys' living room. He took one glance inside the room and shout out loudly. "Bloody hell!"

* * *

"It's about time they gave us some time alone!" Dawn whined as she followed Harry out of the kitchen after breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to take care of their school shopping and left the children at home, deciding that there were just too many of them to bring along to town.

"I know. I usually love being here but this time she was starting to get to me with her constant nagging and reminders for being careful at school…" Harry agreed sulkily as he plopped down on one of the couches in the living room.

"At least she wasn't always glaring at you and judging you in her mind!" Connor offered.

Hermione smiled comfortingly. "She wasn't judging you…"

"Yes she was! I could tell! I swear that woman's eyes can burn!" Connor insisted.

Ron and Ginny grinned. "Well mum's definitely not someone you want to get on the bad side of." Ron informed the Slytherin.

"And you have to admit that it's not entirely unexpected for her to be a little apprehensive about you Connor. I mean, Hermione's like one of her daughters, and you're well, you are a Slytherin…" Ginny was trying to sound encouraging but she came out a little condescending.

"Well I'd sort of hoped that after living in her house for a couple of weeks she'd warm up to me." Connor shrugged. "Oh well, as long as I've got my girl, I guess nobody else's opinion matters!" He pulled Hermione into a hug and kissed her tenderly on the tip of her nose."

"Gross." Ron frowned. "Come on Harry let's go practice Quidditch." He moved towards the front door but turned around when he realized that Harry wasn't following. "What's the matter?"

"Umm, well…" Harry glanced at Dawn who was standing beside the couch looking at her boyfriend longingly. "We haven't had much time alone lately…"

"Oh come on!" Ron shook his head. "Fine. Ginny let's go."

"Ron, why don't you teach Connor to play? He's thinking about trying out for the Slytherin team this year." Hermione suggested.

Ron paused but couldn't say no to Hermione's demanding glare. "Sure, why not. Come on Connor you can play on Ginny's team and Hermione can play on mine. That'll make us pretty even." He glared at Harry briefly before leading the others outside and leaving Harry and Dawn alone in the living room.

"So, you said that you wanted some time alone…" Dawn grinned mischievously and joined him on the couch. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think you know exactly what I have in mind!" Harry wrapped his arms around her and she leaned down until she was more or less lying flat out on his chest. They instantly started kissing and then stepped it up to making out and were completely oblivious to the green flames awakening in the fireplace until they heard the shocked and furious voice of their professor.

"Bloody hell!"


	55. XXXXXV

_Oops! Sorry about the overlap! Thanks for the correction _WolfbainKohaku.

* * *

"Spike!" Dawn gasped and fell to the floor, losing her balance from her shock. Harry instantly reached down to help her up.

"Get your hands off of her!" Spike shouted at Harry whose whole body jumped in surprise at his professor's threatening tone and quickly moved away from Dawn. Spike moved out of the fireplace and towered above the dark-haired boy, glaring fiercely.

"Spike what're you doing here?" Dawn asked in the most demanding voice she could manage.

Spike pulled her to her feet and placed himself between her and Harry. "I was sent here to keep an eye on you lot and now I understand why! I am shocked at your behavior Dawn!"

"It's really none of your business what we do Professor…" Harry spoke up bravely. Dawn shot him a warning shake of her head but Spike was too quick. He grasped Harry by the collar of his shirt and lifted his feet a good six inches off the ground.

"What did you say to me boy?" Spike's face was only an inch from Harry's.

"I well…umm…you're not her father or anything! Professor's don't really have a say outside of the classroom…" Harry nervously stumbled over his words. "You can't punish us for having a relationship…"

"A relationship?" Spike shouted. "Is that what this is supposed to be? It looked more like you were trying to swallow her tongue mate!"

"Spike!" Dawn covered her blushing face in her hands. She had never been more embarrassed around Spike and he had witnessed many of her awkward teen phases. "This really isn't any of your business Spike!" She tried to keep the ashamed tremble out of her voice but Spike knew that he had struck a nerve with her and for some reason it made him glad. He liked to know that he still had some command over at least one of the Summers' women.

Harry's feet were still dangling in the air and Spike quickly regained control. "Does your sister know what's been going on this summer?"

Dawn shook her head. "Spike please put him down!" She reached out and grabbed hold of one of Spike's fists that were closed over Harry's shirt collar and try to pry his fingers off. But obviously Spike was much stronger then the slayer's little sister and she failed miserably in her attempts.

"We're nothing compared to the other professor's son and Hermione…" Harry offered.

"Do you think I care what Peaches' son does with his life?" Spike growled at Harry. "I don't want to see you anywhere near Dawn again! And if you so much as lay a finger on her…"

"Spike!" Dawn raised her voice angrily. She had had enough of his bullying. "Bud out of my life! You don't have that sort of authority anymore. I don't think you ever really did anyway!"

"Niblet don't interrupt me." He ignored her again and dropped Harry roughly onto the couch. Harry massaged his neck from where the shirt had dug into his skin.

"Spike get out of here now!" Dawn ordered, placing her hands on her hips and forcing the most prominent glare she could manage onto her face.

He turned around, mocking Dawn's position by placing his own fists on his hips and towering above her, causing her attempt at being intimidating to fail pathetically. "Look lil' bit, I don't much care to see this kid sucking your face! The last time I found you with some punk he tried to bite you…"

"Spike…" Dawn glanced at Harry nervously. "This isn't the same thing. Harry is my boyfriend. We've been dating for a few months now and…and it's none of your business what we do when we're alone, okay?" She frowned. "I don't think you want me to tell Buffy that you were threatening me or my boyfriend, do you?"

Spike shook his head. "I was just looking out for you niblet…"

"I don't need you to look out for me anymore Spike. In fact, I don't want you to look out for me. Please go away." Dawn's tone was dangerously becoming angrier and Spike finally backed off. "Fine. But don't come complaining to me when he breaks your heart." Spike scowled at Harry one last time and stormed out of the living room. "And I can't leave. I'm supposed to take you guys to school."

Dawn watched him leave and then turned to Harry. "I'm so sorry! He had no right…"

"It's okay Dawn. He didn't really hurt me or anything." Harry shrugged and stood up. "He was just trying to protect you I guess."

"He doesn't have a right to tell my boyfriends what to do." Dawn insisted. Her face still showed her fury, but her mind was reeling with slight pleasure. She knew that Spike was seriously just looking out for her, just like he always had done, and that made her glad. She had missed Spike hanging over her shoulder and acting the part of 'big brother' and to see him lecture Harry made Dawn almost want to smile. But at the same time she couldn't help being annoyed with him. All year he had strutted around as though she didn't matter a bit to him. It would have made her first year at Hogwarts a lot easier if she had had Spike on her side at least.

"Are you alright Dawn?" Harry asked. He had noticed her scowl turning into a depressed sort of pout.

"Yea, just frustrated." Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Spike just has a way of getting under my skin." She shook her head. "I'm sorry you were pulled into it all though…" She leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "Come on, so much for enjoying our alone time. Let's go join the others…" She took Harry's hand and led him outside to play Quidditch. He immediately joined Connor's team placing Ginny with Ron and letting Hermione sit out with Dawn, since neither of them were skilled at all on a broom. Spike was undoubtedly sulking somewhere inside where it was dark and he had no chance of bursting into flames in front of his students.

* * *

"Well this is going to be an interesting morning." Dawn sighed as she gathered with the others in the kitchen the next day for breakfast. Spike had stayed the night on the Weasley's couch and now of course Dawn, as well as Spike, were trying to figure out how Spike was going to accompany them to the train station without catching fire.

Harry was sitting across from Dawn, beside Ron. He had been too nervous to sit next to his girlfriend while Spike was sitting at the head of the long table. Ginny was sitting on one side of Dawn, continually casting very frightened glances towards the professor; she didn't much care for eating breakfast with a vampire, especially since Dawn had told her that she was a slayer.

A tawny owl flew through the open window and landed on the counter and held out his leg towards Mrs. Weasley. She took the letter and flicked her wand so that the few final platters of food floated over to the table and set themselves down.

"Who's it from mum?" Ron asked curiously.

"Professor Dumbledore it looks like…" Mrs. Weasley shrugged. She quickly read through the letter and her eyes widened in surprised. She glanced up at Spike and clucked her tongue against her teeth. "Professor Spike, please come with me." She hurriedly led the way out of the kitchen with Spike following her uncertainly.

"Ha! I bet he's in trouble!" Dawn grinned victoriously.

"It didn't look like it. Trust me, I know my mum's angry face!" Ron told her. Dawn pouted.

Spike and Mrs. Weasley returned only a moment later, Mrs. Weasley's face keeping the same stony composure and Spike actually almost grinning. Dawn frowned harder.

"Come on children hurry up now. I've already called for cabs and I don't want them to have to wait for us…" She urged them to finish eating. "Finish your packing and bring your trunks downstairs. We don't have time to dawdle."

Ron finished first and quickly rushed upstairs, followed shortly by Harry. Neither of them were even close to having their packing finished. Dawn had finished hers the night before along with Ginny but the girls decided to be nice and help the guys so they wouldn't all be late. Ginny trotted along ahead of Dawn up the stairs while Dawn took her time passing Spike. She bumped him hard on the shoulder and glared at him purposefully. He looked utterly confused.

In less then an hour the cabs had arrived and Mrs. Weasley was busy fussing over the loading of the trunks. Harry and Ron had just managed to finish with Ginny and Dawn's help and in return they had brought the girls things downstairs. Hermione and Connor were the first to have all their things loaded and were waiting in the backseat of one of the cabs. Ginny slid in with them, holding Ron's squealing owl in his cage firmly in her lap.

Dawn was about to follow Harry and Ron outside when Spike grabbed her arm. "Did I do something to you Dawn? I didn't mean to offend you, you know…" Spike pulled her aside as the troupe continued to load up the cabs. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line yesterday. You know I Just wanted to…" He shrugged." It surprised me to see you like that is all…"

Dawn fought between glaring and hugging him. She chose to just remain quiet and pretend to ignore him altogether. She shrugged, cocked her eyebrows curiously at the front door that currently separated them from the sunlight. She opened the door and joined the others outside, hoping to be able to put distance between herself and Spike. He, however, just grinned and followed her outside.

"Spike!" Dawn exclaimed loudly, causing everyone to stare. She watched in shock as Spike lifted his pale face up towards the sunlight and let the warm rays soak into his skin. Dawn stared with her mouth wide and pushed him back inside away from everyone else. "What the hell?"

Spike was grinning broadly. "Pretty neat tick, eh niblet?" He lit up a cigarette but Dawn pulled it out from between his lips and put it out against the wall.

"Mrs. Weasley would murder you if you smoked in her house." She explained. "Now would you mind telling me what the hell that was all about?"

"I 'spose the headmaster thought I'd be of better use if I wasn't so damn flammable. So he told the woman a charm to make me sun-proof." He hadn't stopped grinning. "It's bloody brilliant really."

Dawn wasn't so sure how brilliant it was for Spike to now be able to roam freely during the day. It was annoying enough to have to evade his nightly castle patrols. She rolled her eyes and quickly joined the others who were still struggling to load into the two muggle cabs. She climbed into the backseat of one with Harry and Ron, hoping that Spike would choose the other one, but he quickly climbed into the passenger seat.

They arrived at the London station with very few minutes to spare. Mrs. Weasley anxiously ushered Ginny and Hermione through first with Connor following quickly and she right on his tale. Spike glared at Dawn and lit up another cigarette while he waited for Ron, and then Harry to push their carts through the wall.

Dawn hesitated. "Spike, I don't care what Dumbledore asked you to do here…please stay away from me and my friends."

Spike glared harder. "Fine." He stepped around her and slipped through the wall leaving her to enter on her own.

When she emerged on the other side Spike was nowhere to be seen, presumably already on the train. She sighed, hoping he would respect her wishes.

"Dawn come on! Hurry!" Harry waved to her from one of the entrances to the scarlet train and Dawn quickly joined him. He and Ron helped her load her trunk onto the train as the three of them crowded into a car with Hermione, Connor, and Ginny.


	56. 56

Buffy the Vampire Slayer:_ I realize that I forget to mention in this section and I don't feel like adding it is, so for your information Spike just goes somewhere on the train to 'keep watch' on the students, but basically just to stay out of everyone's way because he's into being alone like that. _

WolfbainKohaku: _Thanks for catching my mistake! I didn't mean to overlap like that…_

* * *

"I can't believe Dumbledore sent him to spy on us!" Dawn complained, crossing her arms and slumping back against the bench. Harry shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hoping to be comforting.

Ron rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Professor Spike catching Harry and Dawn in the middle of one of their irritating snogging sessions. He himself had walked in on them one too many times when they thought they were well-hidden in the darkness of the common room. It was not exactly a comfortable sight to walk in on and the fact that it had been a professor this time, well Ron was actually sort of pleased.

Hermione and Connor didn't seemed at all fazed by Spike's presence the previous night, and Spike seemed more or less uninterested in the two students' relationship. It seemed to be only Dawn and Harry that bothered him, and Dawn didn't have to guess why. Still, it was strangely comforting that Spike cared so much and she couldn't completely ignore that fact, as much as she wanted to remain angry at him. But for now she contented herself with belittling him in front of her friends. It seemed to calm her somewhat.

The train pulled out of the station and Dawn busied herself with watching out the window as the waving parents started blurring past the window. Finally she became settled enough to stretch out on the seat and lay with her head on Harry's lap. Harry glanced at the others with a silly grin that showed how happy he was and yet at the same time a little embarrassed by Dawn's display of affection. Harry awkwardly started stroking Dawn's long hair and she sighed in contentment. Connor followed suit and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, nonchalantly entangling his fingers in her curly mane. Ginny giggled but Ron frowned, completely disgusted, well more irritated and jealous, but it came across the same way.

The group's privacy was interrupted as their compartment door slid open and a young, very pretty girl stood in the opening. One of her dainty, perfectly manicured hands clutched the platinum handle of her large white trunk. Her other hand was fixed perfectly at her waist. She lifted one expertly shaped eyebrow and quickly surveyed the group with her round turquoise eyes. She made a critiquing clicking sound with her tongue and sighed.

"Can we help you?" Hermione asked coldly, glaring at the girl's unfriendly attitude.

The girl stared at Hermione as though shocked that someone dared to speak to her. Her bright eyes turned into narrow slits as she fully observed Hermione. She shook her head. "Not really." She answered in a flippant tone.

At the sound of her voice Dawn instantly sat up, grinning widely at the newcomer. "You're American!"

The blonde's superior reserve immediately melted. She returned Dawn's friendly smile and nodded enthusiastically. "I'm so relieved that I'm not the only one!"

"But you're not from anywhere near me…" Dawn frowned. "Where's your accent from?"

"New York." The blonde announced the city as though it were a palace in itself. "I never imagined there'd be another American here! Are any of the rest of you American's then?" She now seemed very eager to speak to the others since Dawn had broken the tension.

Connor nodded casually but didn't give the girl too much of his attention otherwise. He continued massaging Hermione's head.

"Connor and I are from California." Dawn told the girl. "That's Connor…" She pointed to him but he still more or less ignored the new girl. "I'm Dawn Sum…Sutten." Dawn quickly corrected herself.

"I'm Deena Mackenzie." The way she announced her name made her sound as though she expected people to recognize her. Nobody did. She didn't let it deflate her superficial airiness though. "Would you mind if I joined you all?" The group shrugged carelessly and Dawn quickly stood to help Deena with her trunk and then pushed Harry over so the blonde could share their bench. Deena continued with her animated conversation. "I mean, sitting with an American is a vast improvement from where I had been…you should have seen them, sillier then ducks and…" She paused as the compartment door was once again opened. This time the intruder needed no introduction.

"Connor!" Malfoy's irritating voice accused without words. Connor seemed startled by the interruption but actually looked a little ashamed. "Summer's over prat. Come on. I've been waiting for you in my compartment…" His eyes drifted over the group. He frowned when he noticed the new girl's presence. "Deena Mackenzie, isn't it?"

Deena had at first seemed a little offended by Malfoy's rude interruption but when he knew her name she instantly beamed. "Yes! Do you know me?"

"My father told me you'd be coming to Hogwarts. He hoped I could help you feel welcome…" Draco glanced around the compartment with a smirk. "I am sorry I didn't find you before you ran into this lot."

Deena frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm sure _you_ understand that there are some Wizarding families that are, well, better then others…" Malfoy explained in the condescending tone that he always seemed to pull off so well.

"Well of course that's true, but…" Deena agreed uncertainly.

"I am sorry that they pulled you in here…" Malfoy cut her off.

"Shove off Malfoy! She came in on her own. We didn't ask her…we don't even know who she is…" Ron spoke up quickly.

"Honestly Draco, if we had known she was one of your kind…" Ginny piped in.

Deena seemed confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was so unwelcome…"

"You're not Deena!" Dawn quickly assured her. "My friends don't always use their manners." She glared at the Weasleys who both shrugged and pretended not to notice. "And other people don't have manners to begin with." Dawn turned her glare to Malfoy.

"Let's go Connor." Malfoy scowled at Dawn and jerked his head signaling for Connor to follow him. "You're welcome to join me in our compartment, Mackenzie…"

"I'm sorry, who exactly are you?" Deena asked quickly. Dawn and Harry snickered.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm sure you've heard of my family…" Draco was so smug that he didn't notice the change in Deena's expression.

"Thanks for the invite Draco, but I'd prefer to stay here, since I'm already settled and everything…plus Dawn's American too…" She glanced at the group. "That's of course if it's alright with you all…" Dawn nodded quickly and glared at the others until they agreed with uncertain nods and grunts. "I'm sure I'll see you around at school though…" She bent her fingers in a slight wave and Malfoy strutted out of the room.

"See you later…" Connor muttered quietly as he followed the blonde boy away from the Gryffindors.

"One day…" Hermione shook her head. "Oh one day I'd really like to let him know what I think…"

"Which one?" Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione kicked him hard in the shins and he moaned. "Connor would stay if he could, but you know that it's not easy for him to mix with us…"

"So why didn't you join Draco?" Dawn asked Deena slowly.

"He's right, I have heard of his family." Deena informed the group as nonchalantly as she could force. "And I haven't heard a single decent thing about them."

"I'm surprise you listen to anything anybody else says…" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ronald don't be rude!" Hermione scolded instantly.

Deena turned her bright eyes on him with a curious scowl. "I don't think I got your name…"

"He's Ronald." Ginny quickly spoke up when she realized that her brother wasn't going to respond.

"My name's Ron." He glared at his sister.

"He's my brother." Ginny explained. "I'm Ginny." She smiled at Deena kindly. "What year are you in? You look a little old to be a first year…"

"Oh, I'm transferring in for my sixth year from the New York City school of Magic."

Dawn raised her eyebrows. "I never realized there were magic schools in America." She shrugged. "Hogwarts was actually the first that I heard of. We're all sixth years too. Well, except for Ginny. She's only a fifth year." Ginny frowned. "But don't let her youngness fool you, she excels at defense against the dark arts, and her charms are incredible!"

Ginny blushed from the praise. "I'm not that good…"

"Yea you are Gin." Harry spoke up for the first time since the new girl had entered their compartment.

Deena instantly turned to him noticing his presence for the first time. Her eyes widened and she eagerly leaned across Dawn and pushed Harry's hair away from his forehead. "Oh my god! You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry leaned back to get away from her, looking a little surprised and offended at her forward behavior. "Yea so?"

"I've heard of you, of course!" She grinned.

"Who hasn't." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron who sniggered. Dawn elbowed her boyfriend hard in the ribs and he frowned.

Deena pretended not to notice the guys' sarcasm. "Of course Lord-what's-his-face isn't half as terrifying in America, but that doesn't mean we aren't all familiar with the history of it all." She shrugged. "I don't know why I didn't realize you'd be going to Hogwarts too! How fun!" She leaned over Dawn again to get a better look at Harry's still visible scar. "Hmm, that's fascinating! Does it hurt?" She reached as trying to touch it and Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Do you mind?" He glared at her and moved to the other bench next to Hermione and Ginny.

Dawn couldn't help but grin at her boyfriend's irritation. For some reason she found the new girl strangely interesting and somewhat adorable. Dawn started hoping that Deena would be sorted into Gryffindor so they could get to know each other better. It would be nice having another American friend.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry or anything but I've just heard a lot about you and it's kind of intriguing to meet you face to face!" A faint blush rose into her cheeks but Ginny thought her modesty looked fake. "You probably have a lot of annoying girls hanging on you…I don't mean to be like that you know…"

Dawn frowned but Harry shook his head instantly. "Not since I've got myself a girlfriend actually. They all seem to keep well enough to themselves."

Deena grinned. "Oh you have a girlfriend? I didn't know!"

Harry motioned towards Dawn who smiled happily. "We've been together for a few months." She explained to Deena.

"That's so great! I've always felt that people are happier with themselves when they have someone to share themselves with, don't you agree?" Deena glanced around the compartment. Dawn nodded quickly, Hermione blushed but nodded all the same, Ginny shrugged, but Ron was even more sullen then usual. She continued to chatter on for most of the trip to Hogwarts. Nobody seemed too interested in what she was saying except for Dawn, although Hermione and Ginny did their best to pay her polite attention. Harry and Ron had quickly started up a game of wizard's chess and were easily blocking out the new girl's incessant gabbing. "So I've heard that they have 'houses' here or something, I don't really understand it, but I'm assuming that you're all in the same one…" Deena changed the subject from how boring her flight had been from New York to London.

"Don't you have houses at your school?" Dawn asked.

Hermione quickly explained. "Hogwarts is the only magic school that separates the students into houses. Most others, like Durmstrang or Beuxbatons are all the same."

Dawn shrugged. Neither of the schools were familiar to her.

Deena nodded, agreeing with Hermione. "So I've been doing some reading on Hogwarts' history and from what I understand there is Hufflepuff for the sweet and gentle people, Ravenclaw for the brains, Gryffindor for the brave and loyal, and Slytherin for the pureblood and proud…have I gotten that straight?"

Ginny snorted with laughter but Hermione slowly shook her head. "It's a bit more complicated then that…"

"But she's got the gist of it." Ginny grinned. "I'll see you guys later! I needed to talk to Romilda about something…" She stood and scurried out of the compartment and down the hall in search of students from her own year.

"What house are you all in?" Deena asked once Ginny had left.

"We're Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin, of course…" Dawn informed her. "I hope you're in our house Deena! It'd be so much fun to share a room…" Deena nodded.

"I don't know how different the levels of years are at our schools but if you need any help catching up with assignments…" Hermione started to offer but Deena cut her off with a soft giggle.

"I doubt I'll have any trouble with the work! I've always been very advanced in my education. My father's always made sure of that!" She shrugged as though it were natural to boast about such matters. Hermione blushed a little and Dawn smiled at her reassuringly. Deena continued. "I was always head of my class…" Again Hermione made a small fussing grunt but Deena didn't notice. Dawn knew that Hermione was worried about losing her rank of top of the class with the new girl around to compete with. The position had never been challenged by any of the other students before.

The train started to slow and Deena eagerly moved closer to the window, pressing her face up against the glass to catch her first glimpse of the Hogwarts' castle.

"Is it anything like your school?" Dawn asked.

Deena shook her head. "Not at all! My school is so boring! This place is gorgeous! It's like a real castle!"

"That's what it is…" Ron rolled his eyes and helped Harry unload the trunks for the girls. He handed Deena hers less then gently before leading the way out of the compartment. He got one foot out of the door before he was shoved back inside.

"Outta my way kid!" Spike's grumpy voice ordered as he strode past the compartment, a trail of smoke from his cigarette flowed behind him. He briefly turned his eyes to Dawn as he passed and conveyed his bitterness towards her without words. Dawn sighed helped Ron gather up Pigwidgeon's cage which he had dropped when Spike shoved him.

"Who was that?" Deena asked with slight hesitation in her voice. "He looks so old to be a student!"

"He's one of our defense against the dark arts teachers." Dawn explained in a very less then enthusiastic voice.

"He's a complete prat. But you'll get used to him…" Harry spoke up from behind the girls. "Ready to go?" He poked Dawn in the back and she in turn poked Ron and the group led Deena out to the thestral drawn carriages that would take them up to the castle.


	57. Chapter 57

_Oh yea, I'm totally over the roman numerals thing…I've discovered that I'm not very good at them at all! Haha! So yea…normal chapters now. _

Crazy-VampireSlayer: _Deena's father/mother…hmm…good question…you'll have to read and find out! Haha! Actually, it's nobody you know so it's not too exciting, just a new idea that I wanted to create. It will be useful later on though…_

Schmoo: _I don't mean to give New Yorker's a bad name! Please don't take it that way! I love __New York__, I was this close I hold up a finger and thumb less then a centimeter apart to going to college in __New York__ and one day I plan on living there! I love __New York__, which is why I wanted a character from __New York__, plus I just think that __New York City__ is a capital place for a school of magic in __America__. Deena's just got her own issues, it has nothing to do with __New York_

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: _Okay, I'm glad you asked this: Can she see the Thestrals. Because it lets me answer and make a quick correction to the previous chapter…I mentioned the thestrals thinking about bringing them into the story, but then I remembered that in my 'alternate reality' for the HP books I didn't end book 4 with a death so Harry would not actually be able to see the thestrals either. Hmm…so they are probably kind of pointless to have mentioned at this particular moment. I might bring them in later. I don't know. _

WolfbainKohaku: _Hey now! No fair asking questions like that because it makes me wanna answer but then I might give something away…hehehe…in other words, if them coming out would make you excited then I won't hold you back from being excited…I also wanted to say that I think it's funny how you say 'thank you' when I update! It makes me smile. I want to thank all my reviewers and my reviewers are thanking me! Yay! Mutual appreciation at work…okay I'm going to go back to writing now…_

* * *

"Well I thought she was fun!" Dawn decided, grasping Harry's hand as the four found seats at the Gryffindor table. Deena had been pulled aside by Professor Dumbledore as soon as the students arrived at the entrance hall.

Ron snorted loudly. "Mental more like!" He sat next to Hermione across from Harry and Dawn. "I've never met anyone more annoying then that conceited, ignorant, bi…"

"Ronald!" Hermione cut him off quickly. "She was just nervous. How would you feel if you were transferring from a different country in your sixth year when everyone else were already friends?"

Dawn nodded. "I know exactly how she feels…"

"But you weren't as bad as she is!" Harry agreed with Ron.

Dawn shrugged. "I hope she's in our house."

Ron frowned and exchanged looks with Harry. "I'm not saying I don't feel bad for her situation, but I wouldn't mind if she chose to latch onto someone else." He explained carefully, very aware of Dawn's glare. "Come on Dawn, she is a bit too full of herself, don't you think?"

Dawn sighed. "So she's confident in herself. That's not necessarily a bad thing…"

"So she's not as evil as Malfoy, but she is a pain! A royal pain. Honestly, I've never met anyone who had so much to say about herself…"

Harry nodded, agreeing again with Ron. "She is annoying Dawn…" He caught his girlfriend's scowl. "But we'll all try to make her feel welcome."

Dawn smiled and kissed Harry's cheek thankfully. "That's all that I ask." She scowled at Ron and he nodded in surrender, but silently he was still hoping she'd be in Hufflepuff.

After all the first years had been sorted Dumbledore stood and signaled for silence. The students quickly finished welcoming their new housemates and gave their attention to Dumbledore as he stood to greet the students.

"Welcome back for what is sure to be another exciting school year!" He opened his speech. "We are once again pleased to introduce a few new professors who will be filling in a few open positions, but before I come to that I am honored to welcome a sixth year student transferring from the states." He motioned for Deena to join him at the front of the hall. She displayed an air of complete confidence with her chin high and her golden-blonde hair shining in stark contrast against her black robes. "Miss Mackenzie comes from the New York City School of Magic. Her father is the American Minister of Magic and I am certain that she will be a fine addition to our school…" The students clapped appropriately.

Ron leaned across the table to speak with Harry. "Well that explains her superiority complex! Could you imagine if Fudge had a daughter? What a nightmare!" Even Hermione smiled at the comment.

"Miss Mackenzie if you please…" Dumbledore motioned to the sorting hat and Deena primly sat on the stool and placed that hat on her head.

"Hmm…" It spoke at once. "Well you are unique aren't you…mmhmm…" Deena looked momentarily nervous but quickly recovered her confident smile. "I suppose that could work, but at the same time…not at all…no that wouldn't do…then it better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Deena beamed and gracefully stood, returned the hate to the stool and headed for the table that was welcoming her with loud applause. Ron hung his head as Dawn waved the blonde over to them.

"I am so relieved!" Deena smiled as she squeezed between Dawn and Ginny. "I really didn't want to stuck somewhere unflattering, like the nerd colony Ravenclaw, or the do-gooders in Hufflepuff!" She giggled and Ron moaned. "Now we can be roommates too!"

Dawn nodded. "Hermione and I will have you comfortable here in no time."

"Thank you so much! You guys are so sweet. I was almost worried that I would be able to make friends here!" Deena flipped her long hair over one shoulder and smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. Dawn noticed that at least a dozen of the guys at the Gryffindor table were staring at the new girl eagerly. She rolled her eyes at Deena's attempt to act oblivious to the attention she was attracting.

"And now let me introduce the professors for our new year and then we will eat…" Dumbledore motioned towards the staff table which was almost entirely full of Dawn's acquaintances; there were very few of the original Hogwarts professors remaining this year. "Professor Summers will be returning as the house head of Gryffindor and professor of the History of Magic." A short burst of polite applause came from the students. "Professor Rosenberg will continue as Professor of Transfiguration…" He continued quickly before students had an opportunity to interrupt him with applause again. "Professor Mackay will continue as Professor of Charms as well as beginning as the house head of Hufflepuff. Professors Spike and Angel will continue to teach together in the physical defense against the dark arts." He motioned to each of the professors in turn and then paused. "Now, there are a few new professors I would like to introduce as well…Professor Wesley Wyndham Pryce who you sixth years may recognize from your O.L.W. tests last year, will be beginning a new class of magical defense this year, as well as taking up the post of the head of house of Ravenclaw." There were a few murmurs throughout the students about the addition of a defense class. "I would like to introduce to all of you Professor Winifred Burkle who will be teaching Herbology and joining Professor Wyndham Pryce as the female head of Ravenclaw. Professor Charles Gunn will be coaching Quidditch and he will also be joining Professor Summers as the Gryffindor male head." He paused as more murmurs rumbled through the students. "I would like to pre-warn you that there may be more changes throughout the school year and we will all try to make the adjustments as easily as possible for each of you." He returned to his seat. "Now, tuck in!"

The tables were instantly covered with food and the students hungrily piled the many dishes onto their plates. Deena seemed overwhelmed by the entire atmosphere of the Great Hall and Dawn had to remind her a couple of times to actually eat instead of just stare at the sites around her.

* * *

"Does he always introduce the professors?" Deena questioned as she followed Dawn and the others up towards the Gryffindor common room. "It just seems sort of redundant, I think! I mean, we're going to meet them all in classes tomorrow anyway…"

"It's just unusual for us to have so many new teachers at one time. A lot of the normal teachers have been replaced this year." Dawn explained patiently as the guys rolled their eyes and hurried ahead.

"Well that's weird. Why'd you lose so many teachers? Weren't they good?"

"I'm not really sure why they've been replaced Deena but I don't think it has anything to do with their teaching skills." Dawn noticed Ron and Harry climbing through the portrait whole ahead of the girls and not bothering to hold it open. Dawn rolled her eyes at their immaturity and muttered "fiddlesticks" to the fat lady before leading the new girl into the room.

"Well this isn't too bad!" Deena decided as she gazed around the large, cozy room. "It's actually sort of fun! It's like a museum."

"What was your common room like?" Hermione asked.

"Well we didn't really have one common room because we didn't divide into houses, but all our lounges and bedrooms were very modern and fancy." Deena shrugged. "Of course this décor does match with the castle theme. Is it co-ed? Because that would be very interesting!" She glanced towards the couches were a large group of guys were staring at her curiously.

Dawn shook her head. "No, the stairs lead to the separate dorms. The guys aren't even allowed on the girls' side."

"Oh, too bad." Deena shrugged. A few of the seventh years in the room grinned at her and she winked in return.

Dawn and Hermione exchanged questioning looks and noticed Ginny a few feet away rolling her eyes at the new girl's flirtatious manner.

"Dawn, who's your friend?" A seventh year guy, Charlie Rock, approached the girls.

Deena smiled broadly and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. Dawn sighed. "This is Deena Mackenzie, which you heard when Dumbledore introduced her at dinner…"

But Charlie hadn't heard her sarcasm. He was already starting a friendly conversation with the blonde who seemed almost flattered by the attention.

"Okay…" Dawn moved towards the couches where Harry and Ron had crashed. Hermione and Ginny followed.

"Well she's not going to have any problems fitting in, is she?" Ginny exclaimed as three more guys flocked to the new girl.

Dawn shrugged and sat next to Harry on the couch. He eagerly wrapped his arm around her waist and she cuddled against his chest.

"I really hope she doesn't hang around us too much…" Ron complained as he started a game of chess with his sister.

"Come on Ron! Try to be nice! I like her." Dawn insisted.

"Well I suppose you Americans are all alike aren't you?" Ron mumbled.

"Hey!" Dawn frowned. "Stop being a jerk Ron!"

"Seriously Ron, what's wrong with you? If she annoys you that much then just ignore her. You don't have to take it out on Dawn!" Ginny defended her friend.

"Sorry Dawn…I'm just in a bad mood I guess." Ron sighed. "Ginny, we'll play later. I'm going to bed." He stood and waved to the group by the fire before trudging up towards the guys' dorms.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione questioned the group in general as Ron's red head disappeared at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know…he's been like this for a while." Harry shrugged. "I should probably go talk to him…" He rubbed Dawn's arm. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He kissed the top of her head and she grudgingly sat up to let Harry stand.

"Sweet dreams!" She squeezed his hand briefly before letting him leave. "Well, there's really no reason for me to be up anymore. I guess I'll go to bed too. Tomorrow's going to be long and busy!" She stood and headed for the stairs. "I hate first day's of school."

Ginny and Hermione followed Dawn upstairs, laughing at Deena's unending flirtatious chatter with the group of guys that had expanded around her.

* * *

"So how has your first morning been?" Dawn asked Deena at lunch the next day. They had been in all the same classes since breakfast, but Deena had been so preoccupied with all the attention the guys were paying her that she and Dawn had barely had a chance to talk.

"Not bad! Everyone here is so nice and so helpful to making me feel welcome…" She pulled a compact mirror out of her robe's deep pocket and carefully dabbed lip-gloss over her lips. "However, Potions is a bit frustrating. Well, it's more the professor I suppose! He's so rude!"

"Yes, Snape is known for his 'rudeness'." Dawn grinned. "But you'll get used to him. You just have to realize that he doesn't particularly like Gryffindors. Or anyone really, except for a few of his favorite Slytherin students."

"So after lunch we have…" Deena pulled out her schedule to check the classes for the rest of the afternoon. "Herbology and then double Transfiguration."

"Yep, same as me." Dawn grinned. "I'm excited to see how Herbology goes with our new professor…" Dawn didn't add anything about being excited to see Willow in transfiguration but she was of course anxious to be back in class with the redheaded Wicca. She hadn't given much thought to what she would eventually fill Deena in on, concerning the new professors, but she assumed that at least in the beginning it would be best not to let her in on too much. Which meant that Dawn and the others had to be careful with their conversations around the new girl.

"Don't touch me!" All conversation halted in the great hall as a girl's shouting voice echoed in from the entry hall. Every single head turned towards the entrance, although the culprit could not be seen. A few of the professors stood hesitantly, waiting for Dumbledore to give them orders. Dawn however, immediately recognizing the voice, leapt from her seat and fled from the banquet hall.

"Dawn stop…" Was Harry's futile plea as she ran from the table.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Dawn latched onto the younger girl's arm before she managed to punch Malfoy who was standing in front of her, sneering wildly and clutching his wand at his side.

"Dawn get out of my way…" Ginny pushed Dawn hard and the older girl tumbled onto the ground, staring with wide eyes. "Oh Dawn I'm sorry…I didn't even think about it…"

"It's okay Gin." Dawn stood quickly, readjusting her robes. "Now do you mind explaining what's going on here because in about three seconds I bet there's going to be a group of professors joining us and I doubt they'll be as understanding as I am…"

"Dawn, this isn't your problem…go back to lunch." Ginny hissed as Draco took a tentative step towards the girls.

"Too late. I'm here now, so I'm kind of involved." Dawn shrugged and pulled her wand out of her pocket as though trying to threaten Draco, although she really couldn't think of a single spell that would help her if he decided to attack. "Ginny come on! You haven't even had an entire day of classes yet, what could you be fighting about so soon?"

"It's not my fault!" She glared at Malfoy.

"Draco come on! Can't you just leave us Gryffindors alone for once?" Dawn begged.

"I didn't start it!" Draco defended himself. "I was just minding my own business when the little girl decided to attack me!"

"What?" Dawn turned to Ginny.

"He's lying!" Ginny insisted. "He grabbed me!"

"I tried to get you off of me!" Draco insisted. "The girl's mad! She lunged at me for no reason!"

"Well, there's always a reason to attack you Draco, but that doesn't make it right Gin…" Dawn raised her eyebrows at the redhead, not quite sure which to believe at the moment. It didn't make sense for Ginny to start a fight but then again, she hadn't quite been interested in behaving lately. "Draco put your wand away!"

"Don't tell me what to do bitch!"

Ginny lunged at him again, knocking him flat on his back. He aimed his wand at her and started to mutter a spell but Dawn kicked him hard in the arm, knocking his wand from his hand before he had a chance to curse the young witch. She then aimed her own wand at Draco and contemplated which spell would be most useful in this situation.

"Miss Sutten! It would be wise of you to lower you wand this instant!" Snape's cold voice snapped Dawn back to reality and she quickly dropped her arm, turning around to face the professor.

Her face burned red as she met his eyes. "Draco threatened us sir…"

"He doesn't seem to be much in the state of threatening Miss Sutten." Snape moved briskly towards the three young people and pulled Draco to his feet, glowering all the while back and forth between Dawn and Ginny.

"But he did sir, he attacked us…" Ginny insisted. Dawn thought that 'attacked' might have been stretching the truth a little, but she didn't argue with the redhead.

"Silence!" Snape ordered, raising his voice unnecessarily.

"Professor Snape…" Buffy joined the group in the hall, quickly rescuing Ginny and Dawn from the potions master. "What's going on out here?"

"I found those two girls attacking Mr. Malfoy."

"I find it very hard to believe that two young girls would be able to do any serious harm to a young man who is at least a foot taller then them and certainly much stronger then either of them, or even both of them combined!" Buffy argued. "Besides, I hardly see why they would be attacking him unfairly. Did you perhaps interrupt a mutually shared dispute between both sides and are simply showing partiality to the student of your own house?"

Snape actually seemed to be at a loss of words as he glared severely at the blonde slayer. He towered above the two Gryffindor girls and in his cruelest voice announced: "Fifty points from Gryffindor for your misconduct."

Buffy nodded. "And fifty points from Slytherin for equal misconduct, I am sure." She smiled politely at Snape. "And detention for all three students involved." She patted the girls on their shoulders. "You girls should go and finish lunch before your next class." When the girls had scurried away Buffy glared harshly at Snape and Draco. "I do not agree with favoritism and I don't believe you should either Professor Snape. Draco, I would suggest that you go and finish your meal as well." Draco trudged away leaving the professors alone.

"Professor Summers I do not believe that you should undermine me in front of the students like you did." Snape growled. "It will encourage disobedience."

"So will favoritism." Buffy retorted. "Excuse me Professor Snape, I have a class to prepare for." She turned on her heal and headed down to her classroom.

* * *

"Ginny! Slow down!" Dawn hurried after the redhead as she stormed towards the Gryffindor table. "I need to talk to you before we get to the others." Dawn grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her to a stop.

"What?" Ginny demanded. Her eyes were fiery.

"Why did you attack Draco? Did he hurt you?" Dawn asked. She hoped her eyes were conveying the genuine sympathy she felt towards the young girl and not just selfish curiosity.

Ginny sighed. "No…" Dawn's face instantly contorted. "Well, not exactly…I mean he did, but I guess I did kind of start it. I just wasn't in the mood for his teasing today!"

"So he teased you and you attacked him?" Dawn frowned. "He always teases people Gin, that's all he's really good at. But that doesn't mean you should fight him!"

"I know…but last night…" She sighed. "I know it's going to sound lame, but I had a dream about him last night and it just really freaked me out so I wasn't in the mood to be nice to him today I suppose…"

"What sort of a dream?"

"Umm…" Ginny bit her lip.

"Well?"

"I don't know why I had it! That's why it freaked me out! It's not like I've ever thought about it or anything…" Ginny hesitated.

"What was the dream about Gin?"

"We were dating…" Ginny admitted slowly. "Me and Malfoy…he was kissing me…or I was kissing him…well I guess that doesn't really make a difference…"

"You dreamed that you were kissing?" Dawn tried hard not to laugh at the ridiculous nature of the redhead's dream.

"Yea…I know it's stupid, but it made me really uncomfortable and so today I guess I just sort of got extra annoyed with him when he started calling me names…they weren't very appropriate names though anyway…" Ginny sighed. "I don't know why I attacked him though really Dawn. I shouldn't have. And now you've got detention too and it's all my fault! I'm so sorry…"

"Gin, don't even let it bother you. My sister just wanted to punish me. She's like that!" Dawn rolled her eyes. "She's always eager to keep me in line! She would have given me detention even if you weren't around I'm sure! Besides I wouldn't want you to do detention alone with Draco you might start making out…" Dawn hurried ahead of the redhead before her mind had a chance to register the older girl's joke and then she chased after her.


	58. Chapter 58

NekoKaijuu: _Hey no fair asking questions like this! I'm not going to say for sure…but there might be some hints to give it away…I hope that wouldn't turn you off to the story…_

Spacehog26: _I'm kind of confused on what you're referring to. I know that I've made it complicated, I should have just taken all the characters and made up my own time instead of trying to make them fit into their actual places in the series/book. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it anyway! _

* * *

"Dawn I am so utterly depressed that you have to serve your detention tonight, you can not even imagine!" Deena whined dramatically as the girls relaxed on the couches while only giving half their focus to the potions essay they were supposed to be writing.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and moved further away from the couches so they would not have to hear the girl rambling on. Hermione was equally annoyed by the girl's chatter but mainly for the reason that she could not focus on her own work.

Dawn laughed at Deena's theatrics. "I'm sorry Dee but you're just going to have to get on a night without me! I'm sure you'll survive!"

"I know, of course I'll survive, but I really wanted you to help me braid my hair tonight so it will look pretty for tomorrow…" She sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to live with straight hair again tomorrow…"

"Dee, Hermione can braid hair just fine! I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you." Dawn suggested. Hermione glared.

"Really? Can you Hermione?" Deena eagerly moved from Dawn's feet to Hermione's, pleading with her round turquoise eyes.

Hermione sighed. "Sure Deena, I'll braid your hair tonight but I need to finish this essay first!" She pried Deena's fingers off of the corner of the parchment that Hermione was writing on.

"Oh right!" Deena smiled and returned to her seat, giving Hermione her desired space. "Thanks Hermione!"

"Well, I guess I better go." Dawn over-exaggerated her sigh as she stood up and stretched. "I wouldn't want to be late for detention with Buffy…"

"You're on a first name basis with your professors?" Deena frowned.

"Oh…umm…no…" Dawn stuttered. She hadn't been as careful as she had meant to be with Deena. "It's just with her…I mean…well…" She glanced at the others for help.

"Only behind her back." Hermione covered quickly. "We would never refer to our professors by their first names around them." She shrugged as though it were no big deal.

"Oh, I see…" Deena shrugged and returned to her homework.

"Alright, see you all later." Dawn leaned down and kissed Harry quickly. "Ginny! Let's go!" She motioned to the redhead who was perched on the window seat and the two girls hurried out of the portrait hole and down to Buffy's office.

"So what do you think your sister would do if we ditched detention tonight?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Do you seriously need me to answer that Gin?" Dawn grinned.

"Yea, you're right…" Ginny sighed. "I am so not looking forward to spending an entire night with Draco Malfoy!" She whined. "Oh well, at least I won't be alone."

"That's right. I'll be at your side all night keeping the two of you from getting too intimate…"

"Dawn stop! That's not even funny!" Ginny glared.

"Sorry Gin, I'm just trying to lighten you up a bit!"

"Well you're not succeeding."

"Okay, I get the point!" Dawn held up her hands in surrender and followed Ginny silently the rest of the way to the office.

"Hello girls!" Buffy greeted them cheerily at the entrance to her office. "You're not actually going to be serving detention with me tonight…" She paused as Malfoy trudged down the hallway to join them. "Anyway, you'll be serving your detention with Professor Wyndham Pryce tonight. He has some work to do in the dark forest and I mentioned that the three of you would be able to assist him…"

Malfoy flinched a little and Ginny's eyes grew wide. Dawn shrugged. She doubted that the dark forest could be half as frightening as almost being a blood sacrifice by a pissed off goddess who wanted to bring about hell on earth.

"Cool, where do we meet him?" Dawn asked casually.

"Outside, by Hagrid's house." Buffy instructed. "He should be waiting there for you already. And trust me, if one of you thinks about ditching…he'll let me know." She raised her eyebrow at the girls who smiled mischievously and then skipped away, putting a good distance between themselves and Malfoy.

"Good evening," Wesley greeted the students as they joined him at the edge of the dark forest.

"Hello Professor!" Dawn smiled in her most friendly manner as Malfoy stood to the side with his hands stuffed inside his pockets and his eyes contorted into a scowl. Ginny stood tentatively to the side, fidgeting with her long hair and casting random and very awkward glances at Malfoy.

"In order to prepare for my new class, Professor Dumbledore has requested that I venture into the dark forest to recover a very valuable specimen that will be very useful in class…" Wesley's cryptic manner suggested to the students that they would not be learning anything else from him.

"So what can we do to help you Professor?" Dawn prodded him curiously.

"Well while I'm searching for what I need, you three will be keeping an eye out for anything that seems out of place in the dark forest…"

Dawn frowned. "How am I supposed to know what's out of place? I've never even been in the dark forest!"

"Besides, everything's out of place in the dark forest! It's all dark and creepy…" Ginny added.

"Dark and creepy?" Wesley tried not to laugh at the young girl's worry.

"Just stay with me. I assume your accompanying me was nothing more then Professor Summers' desire to give you all a good fright." His eyes turned to Dawn and she nodded in agreement. "Shall we?" He led the way into the forest.

"Can we light our wands, Professor?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything." Wesley agreed.

Malfoy had his wand in hand and had muttered "lumos" before the girls even had their wands out of their robes' pockets. They quickly followed suit and lit the tips of their own wands. Ginny seemed to be trembling slightly and Dawn reached out to squeeze her hand.

"You know, slayers are supposed to be brave." She whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Yea well, maybe I'm not one!" Ginny retorted. "Ever thought that maybe you're wrong?"

Dawn shrugged. "I've thought about it, but I'm pretty sure I'm not wrong."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Malfoy was careful in keeping himself distanced from the Gryffindor girls which neither of them complained about, but at the same time he seemed hesitant to move too far away on his own. Dawn had the suspicion that he was abnormally afraid. She didn't blame him. The forest didn't exactly offer a welcoming atmosphere, then again, neither did the local cemetery back in Sunnydale and she hung out there often enough with her sister.

"Professor…" Ginny's whisper sounded miniscule in the darkness of the forest. "What was that…"

"Did you hear that too?" the blonde boy asked, trying desperately to keep his voice from shaking.

Dawn noticed Ginny's grip tightening on her own hand. "Stop being so jumpy Draco! There's nothing there, it was probably just an owl or something." She squeezed the younger girl's hand encouragingly. "Professor, how far are we going?"

Wesley didn't answer but instead held a finger to his lips, signaling for quiet. Dawn caught the uncertain shiftiness in his eyes and felt herself becoming a little more nervous.

Suddenly the trees seemed to come alive as dozens of pale people emerged from the shadows. Their eyes glowed and their fangs gleamed as they approached the small Hogwarts group. Draco seemed too stunned for words and too frightened to think straight, but instead of moving closer to the group for safety he broke away at a run, heading deeper into the forest.

"Malfoy! Stop, come back here!" Wesley shouted after the fleeing boy. He started after the student but a vampire blocked Wesley and knocked him to the ground.

Two more vampires lunged at Dawn and she struggled to keep them back. "Ginny!" The redhead's expression surprised Dawn. Instead of appearing frightened or hesitant, Ginny had an unmistakable look of determination and a little bit of excitement shining in her eyes.

The young girl leapt instinctively onto one of the creatures' backs and pulled him to the ground where Ginny then repetitively punched and kicked the beast before breaking its neck. She momentarily seemed surprised as the vampire's headless body turned to dust but a scream of terror coming from somewhere deep in the forest pulled her back to the moment.

"It's Draco!" Dawn exclaimed. "Three more went after him." The tall girl broke a tree branch into a small stake and tossed it to Wesley who quickly staked the vampire he'd been battling.

"I'll go after him." Ginny decided firmly. "I'll be fine!" She assured Dawn with an eager grin.

"Good luck Gin!" Dawn broke another branch for herself and quickly joined Wesley's struggle against four more vampires that had emerged.

Ginny sprinted through the forest, not even pausing to consider how she knew exactly where to go; it felt as though she were being led by some unseen force or sense. Within moments she had found the Slytherin who was clearly trying his best to fight off the three creatures, but even his unusual knowledge of the dark arts didn't seem to be helping him much against the undead. Of course, if he was more calm and allowed himself to be more aware of his knowledge, he would realize that fire would be an easy way to destroy the creatures.

"Malfoy, behind you!" Ginny hollered as she reached the fight. A vampire had crept up behind the blonde boy while he was preoccupied with the other three in front of him. But her warning was a second too late and Malfoy took a blow to the back of his head and fell to his knees. Ginny hurried forward, brandishing her wand at the vampires and screaming "incendio" and catching one of them on fire. Another vampire wisely managed to knock her wand from her hand but she leapt away from him before he had a chance to reach her. One of the creatures was kneeling over Malfoy preparing to feed but Ginny quickly jump-kicked, catching the beast in the face and sending him sprawling onto his back.

"I don't need your help Weasley!" Draco pushed himself up, holding the back of his head firmly.

"Of course you don't. You can die just fine on your own, I'm sure." Ginny punched another vampire in the stomach and he staggered back. Malfoy started to protest when a vampire grabbed him from behind, holding the boy's neck precariously close to snapping point. Ginny froze, not quite sure how to proceed. Malfoy's crystal blue eyes clouded with fear as the vampire lowered his fangs to the boy's neck quickly piercing through the flesh. Ginny grasped the vampire's hair and strongly twisted his neck until it snapped and he turned to dust.

Malfoy stared at the girl in shock, covering his bleeding neck with his hand. "Why…"

Ginny shook her head as the last two vampires approached. She quickly reached her hand into Malfoy's robes and pulled out his wand. "Mind if I borrow this?" She turned without waiting for his permission and pointed it towards the darkness where her own wand had been lost. "Accio wand!" Her wand zoomed into her hand and without thinking she buried one wand into the chests of each of the vampires.

"What the hell…" Malfoy sputtered as he stared at the piles of dust.

"Vampires…" Ginny mumbled. Her eyes were wide and unblinking as she let the facts of what she had just accomplished settle in her mind.

"But you…" Malfoy couldn't find words, or emotions for that matter. The daughter of a dirt-poor muggle lover just saved his life. He quickly remembered himself. "I suppose you're going to hold that over my head forever now…"

Ginny shook her head quickly. "Actually I'd prefer nobody to know about this…for a few reasons. My brothers would never approve of me saving a Slytherin, and well, I really don't want anyone to know about the whole vampire slayer thing…"

"The what?" Malfoy frowned but before Ginny had a chance to explain, Dawn and Wesley had caught up to them.

"Oh thank heavens you're not harmed!" Wesley exclaimed, catching his breath.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" Dawn caught the young redhead in a hug.

"Ginny nodded and actually started to laugh. "There were four of them Dawn! I took care of them all by myself."

"I'm so proud!" Dawn grinned and clasped the young girl's hand.

Wesley helped Draco to his feet and inspected the bite wound. "We'll get Madam Pomfrey to heal you up in no time." He motioned for the group to follow him speedily out of the forest. Ginny had her hand clasped over her heard and she was skipping on every other step in an exhilarated manner.

"Are you going to be okay, Gin?" Dawn asked a little nervously as she noticed the younger girl's cheeks reddening and her eyes growing wide.

"I didn't know that I could fight like that Dawn! I've never even seen a vampire outside of my dreams, and I killed them as though I knew what I was doing without even thinking about it…"

"It's who you are sweetie." Dawn grinned and hugged Ginny's shoulders.

Wesley ushered the students into the school and made the decision for them all to visit the hospital wing, even though Ginny and Dawn insisted that they had no injuries.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore, but I want you three to go up and see Madam Pomfrey right now, and I will check in soon." He waved them towards the stairs. "Miss Sutten, I put you in charge of explaining the situation to the nurse, alright?"

Dawn nodded and followed Ginny and a complaining Draco up to the hospital ward. Madam Pomfrey was about to close the doors for the night when the students arrived.

"Good heavens, what are you three doing out in the halls after curfew? If Filch sees you…" She stopped when she noticed Malfoy covering his neck. "What has happened here?" She demanded instantly.

"There was a vampire attack in the forest Madam Pomfrey…" Dawn explained quickly. "Draco was bitten but I don't think the injury is too serious." She shrugged. "He didn't lose too much blood."

"I still need to attend to him." Madam Pomfrey ushered Draco into a bed and he laid perfectly still as she spread an ointment over the neck wound. "Now what about you girls? Were you bitten or wounded?"

Ginny shook her head. "Just a few bruises. I'll survive."

Dawn nodded. "Yea, nothing serious. Just a couple of scrapes and cuts…" She held out her arm that had been cut by a vampire's claws and Pomfrey applied ointment to it.

"You two are fine and free to leave. But Mr. Malfoy will need to stay here for tonight. Actually, I would feel best if you girls stayed for the night as well, just to rest…"

"We'll get plenty of rest in our own room," Ginny insisted, not anxious to spend the night in the same place as Draco.

"Very well, but if anything feels wrong in the morning come to me directly."

"Ah ladies…" Wesley entered the room. "I'm glad I caught you in time. May I have a word with the two of you please?" The girls nodded. "Madam Pomfrey, he will recover fine won't he?" Wesley wasn't really too concerned about Malfoy, but thought it polite to pretend.

Madam Pomfrey assured Wesley of the boy's well-being and then Wesley led the girls down to his office.

"Ginny…" Dawn whispered as they took seats and Wesley took his place at his desk. "I know you've been hesitant to tell anyone, but Wesley can help you, trust me…" Ginny nodded.

"I would just like to apologize to you both for bringing you into danger this evening. But I would also like to commend you Miss Weasley on your excellent fighting skills…"

"Wesley," Dawn interrupted him. "I am almost positive that Ginny's a slayer."

Wesley frowned. "Umm Miss Sutten…"

"Wesley forget it, Ginny knows all about me and Buffy."

"You know you were not supposed to…"

"Your late on the lecture time." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Anyway I think she's been the slayer for a while now. She's been having the dreams…"

Wesley perked up. "She's been having dreams? How long has this been going on?"

Ginny cleared her throat. "Well sir, it's been a while…it started sometime last year. I don't remember exactly when…"

"And these dreams are about…"

"Vampires," Ginny shrugged. "I don't really know how else to explain them. There's usually me fighting vampires…" She stopped abruptly and Dawn knew she was holding something back.

"You fought very well tonight." Wesley complimented the young redhead. "I am very impressed with your talent. You have never had any slayer training, have you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing except for the defense classes with Professors Angel and Spike."

"Well they do know the right techniques…" Wesley commented. Dawn nodded. "There's someone else you need to talk to though Ginny…"

The young witch glanced up, surprised that the professor had used her first name. "Who would that be?" She looked at Dawn curiously. "Is it Professor Summers, because Dawn mentioned that she was…"

Wesley shook his head. "Actually, I hadn't mentioned it earlier, but your being the new slayer is not actually an entire surprise."

Dawn frowned. "Really? You knew there was another slayer? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Actually Dawn, we were not certain who the slayer was but the council has had their suspicions about a new slayer since Buffy's most recent, umm, death. Tonight proved the young lady's identity."

Ginny looked puzzled. "Your sister died?"

Dawn nodded nonchalantly. "A couple of times."

"Umm, okay…" Ginny frowned and sat silently for a minute.

"So who do you want Ginny to talk to?" Dawn asked quickly, not forgetting the conversation that had been started earlier.

"Actually the council has decided to give Miss Weasley a watcher…"

"A watcher? You?"

"No, I have been removed from the duties of watcher…but there is another who has had much more experience…I believe you know who I'm referring to Dawn…"


	59. Chapter 59

_A/N: Wow, I never meant to take so long in updating! I've just been so busy with midterms and school projects…sorry to keep you all waiting for so long! I hope this chapter will be adequate. I will do my best to write more very soon!_

Lorelai the Voldermort Slayer: _I am really glad you are liking my story, and as for the Draco/Ginny thing, mostly you'll just have to wait and see. But in all honesty, I'm not entirely sure if I want to make a romance thing or just an understanding, but Draco will most likely become a key character in Ginny's slayer development. As for bringing Jenny back…I'm sorry but I don't see that happening. Personally she just always sort of bugged me on the show and I don't think I'd enjoy writing her into my story! I hope you will still continue to read and enjoy it anyway though…_

Katilwen: _I'm very glad you are enjoying my story so much! Thank you for the review! Truly, I don't really like made-ups either, except Deena just sort of entered my mind and wouldn't go away and so she managed to get into the story. There won't be too much revolving around Deena, other then the fact that she's going to become part of their group, I hope you can handle that. As for Buffy, I'm not sure how soon she'll be in a relationship. I just don't know if her character's ready for it yet. I can promise you though she will never be romantically involved with Snape. Gross! That doesn't mean there won't be any sort of Snape/Buffy interactions, but nothing romantic in the least! Angel would be ideal for me too, but honestly I'm not sure who she'll choose at this point. She's the part I haven't quite figured out yet. Another HP character is a good idea, and I honestly hadn't even considered it. I haven't really brought any of those characters in so maybe I should think about doing that soon. But there will be no Buffy/Tonks relationship…haha…or Wesley. Gross. Sirius or Charlie…not a bad idea…Okay keep reading and reviewing please!_

"Is he here yet?" Dawn pranced around Wesley's classroom a couple of nights later waiting impatiently for the arrival of Ginny's new watcher. The young redhead was waiting with less excitement, and more apprehension, sitting quietly at one of the desks.

"Dawn, calm down. He will be here shortly." Wesley insisted. "And please try to remember that you weren't even supposed to be here this evening…"

"Ginny wanted me here!" Dawn argued. The witch shrugged meekly. The truth was that Dawn had demanded to accompany her and Ginny hadn't exactly refused her support.

"Yes, yes, just try to control yourself…"

"Giles!" Dawn nearly screamed as she ran the length of the classroom and flung her arms around the watcher's neck.

"It's nice to see you Dawn!" Giles embraced the exuberant girl with a smile. "Sunnydale has not been very exciting without your ever joyful presence!"

Dawn finally released him. "You should have come sooner! I've missed you!"

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Honestly Dawn, try to control your immaturity."

Dawn scowled and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Dawn, I think Wesley is concerned about my making a good first impression on Miss Weasley…so we should try and be mature for his sake." Giles grinned slightly. "He can't help it of course, he was born and bred in the council after all."

Wesley fidgeted. "I was not born there!"

"Of course Wesley, whatever you say." Giles turned to the redheaded girl who was more or less cowering at the front of the room. "I assume this is the young slayer in question?" Giles motioned towards her.

"There's no question about it Giles!" Dawn argued. "She's an amazing fighter!" She beckoned to the girl. "Come here Ginny!"

Ginny edged forward politely and offered a small hand to Giles. "Hello sir…"

Giles shook her hand properly, but he was grinning slightly. "I've never known a slayer with such manners, except perhaps Kendra…" He winked at Dawn. "Don't worry Ginny, we're not as wild as Dawn may make us out to be. The business of being a slayer is actually quite official and solemn and mature and…"

"GILES!" His bogus confirmation was cut short by a loud squeal of females as Buffy and Willow came rushing into the room. The slayer pounced on him, much as Dawn had done and he almost lost his balance. Willow debated maturity for a brief instant before throwing her arms around the watcher's middle, pushing Buffy aside.

"Ladies, please!" Wesley sighed and threw up his hands. Dawn grinned and glanced at Ginny who was starting to appear slightly more relaxed, though also alarmed by her professors' juvenile behavior.

Giles laughed as the girls let him go and shrugged at Ginny. "I suppose we've become a lot more casual since Buffy joined us."

"Oh, Ginny, hi!" Buffy grinned sheepishly. "I didn't see you there."

Wesley grunted. "We were introducing Miss Weasley to her watcher…"

"Oh yea! I'd heard that you might be the new slayer!" Willow smiled. "Umm, congratulations?"

Dawn couldn't be silent any longer. "You should see her fight Buffy! It's awesome! She took care of four vampires all by herself!"

"Wow! Good job!" Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Wesley, did you let Ginny go patrolling all by herself without any training?"

Wesley quickly shook his head. "No! I would never! We were in the forest…she was serving her detention which you gave her! We were attacked…"

"You were attacked? At Hogwarts? And you've waited this long to tell me?" Buffy frowned. "Wesley I respect that you have had a past as a watcher, but I am the slayer and I can only assume that Dumbledore brought me here to protect the students! If you don't keep me informed…"

"Professor Dumbledore was informed. He could have told you had he chosen to." Wesley interrupted.

Buffy frowned and fell into contemplative silence.

"Now, since this evening is supposed to be a chance for me to get to know my new slayer, perhaps I should do so now…" Giles smiled at Ginny who had started chatting with Dawn about how annoying Ron and Harry had been lately concerning their dislike of Deena. She snapped her attention back to Giles quickly. "Since Albus has decided it best for me to remain here as staff at Hogwarts, I believe…"

"What? Really?" The Summers' sisters exclaimed in excited unison.

"Yes, I will be here as long as all of you, I imagine."

"Doing what?" Willow inquired.

"Well, Albus is recently in need of a new librarian…"

"Oh perfect!" Buffy grinned. "We can finally eat in the library!"

"You most certainly may not!" Giles insisted. "Books require your respect Buffy. You may not have realized that as a high school student, but I had hoped that as an adult you would have learned…"

"Yea, yea, yea…" Buffy rolled her eyes and sat on top of a table desk with Willow.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Giles dutifully cleaned his glasses. "We should try to set up a daily hour to meet and train you, Miss Weasley, alright?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm free in the afternoons before dinner."

"Perfect. Meet me at the library at four o'clock and we will begin your training…" Giles noticed Dawn's hopeful expression. "If you have no class then you may join us, Dawn. Buffy your presence could be helpful as well…"

"I have a class!" Buffy sighed. "But you might ask Angel…he was, umm, helpful for me to train with." She offered slowly.

"I forgot he was also residing here." Giles nodded. "I'll ask him."

Buffy tried to act unaffected by the fact that Angel would be helping a new slayer reach her full potential, but it was obvious that her mind was filling with too many memories from her own past of the beginning of her slayer career. "Good…that's good…he'll be able to help a lot…" She cleared her throat and scooted off the desk. "Well, good luck Ginny, and if you ever have any questions about, umm, anything, feel free to ask me, alright?"

Ginny blinked timidly and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you all later. I've got to umm, take care of some school stuff." She forced a smile onto her face and headed out of the room. Willow started to follow her but Buffy stopped at the door and shook her head at her best friend. The redhead remained with the others inside of Wesley's classroom.

«Umm, Mr. Giles sir?» Ginny spoke softly. «Can I ask you a sort of silly question?»

«There are no silly questions Miss Weasley.»

«Okay, well, I was just wondering…umm…how did I become the slayer? Why me?»

Giles shrugged. «It's impossible for us to discern why the powers choose who they do to be the slayer. All we know is they have their purposes.» He smiled kindly. «I know this is probably overwhelming for you Miss Weasley, but I am here to help you and make the adjustment easier for you, in any way I can.»

«Thank you sir.» Ginny smiled.

«Alright ladies, it's been long enough. You should return to your rooms quickly before anyone realizes that you're gone.» Wesley instructed suddenly.

«Oh, Miss Weasley,» Giles stopped the girls as they headed towards the door. «I'm sure you understand that this situation should be kept just between us for now…»

«Of course sir…» She nodded and followed Dawn out of the classroom quickly.

«Well, what do you think of Giles?» Dawn asked eagerly as the girls ran on tiptoes up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

«He seems nice.» Ginny whispered.

«Oh he is! He's been sort of like a father to me and Buffy for years.» Dawn whispered back. «You'll get to know him in no time…» She yelped as she ran into a person who had been masked by the dark shadows of the corridor.

«Where've you girls been so late at night?» The familiar voice draweled accusingly.

«None of your damn business!» Dawn glared.

Ginny gasped as their blonde DADA professor emerged from the darkness and glowered fiercely at the two girls. She noticed Dawn's firm scowl and curiously wondered what fight had occurred between the two.

«Bet you don't have a pass to be out after curfew!» Spike lifted an eyebrow. «I'm sure Filch would love to deal with a couple rulebreakers tonight.»

«Spike come on!» Dawn snapped. «We were with Wesley.» For the first time Dawn didn't want to be completely honest with Spike. He had lost his right as her confidant.

«Of course you were!» Spike grinned. «Don't really care niblet. You're still breaking the rules and…»

«Spike!» The girls were rescued. «What the hell is the matter with you? Leave Dawn alone.»

«Well, well, Peaches – the great defender!» Spike frowned but stepped slightly back from the two girls. «He won't always be around to defend you lil' bit.»

«Funny, I remember when he didn't have to be.» Dawn retorted. Spike's eye twitched and he fled down the corridor, dissapearing into the shadows again.

«You girls okay?» Angel asked caringly.

«Of course Angel. Spike's all talk!» Dawn shrugged. «Oh! Wesley needs you in his classroom.»

«Now?»

«Yea, trust me. You should go.» Dawn smiled and Angel gave in, heading away from them down the corridor towards Wesley's classroom.

«You really should talk to them…» Willow told Buffy again. She had been pressing her friend on the Drusilla matter ever since the new school year had begun. «It's been over a month now!»

«I know Will, but it's just weird. I don't think I need to go to them with my problems! It's something I can take care of myself.» Buffy argued. «Neither Spike nor Angel need to know…»

«But Buffy they're the ones who would best know how to handle Drusilla, or even more they might even know what she was doing in London!» Willow insisted.

«I know, but there's no rush…» Buffy decided. She pushed open the door to the empty classroom, which Giles had reserved for his slayer training, and Willow squeaked as a stake flew through the air and just nearly missed the witch's head.

«Oops! I'm so sorry Professor Rosenberg!» Ginny exclaimed, rushing to the door to retrieve the fly-away stake. «I didn't realize I could throw so far!»

«Don't apologize Ginny, it's all part of the training process.» Buffy smiled as the young girl returned to the training arena.

«Can I help you ladies with something?» Giles asked from where he was stationed at the head desk, surrounded by many manuscripts, some in unrecognizable languages.

«We were just stopping by to check in.» Buffy shrugged, though Willow glared at her pointedly. «Has there been any more vampire activity around Hogwarts Giles?» Buffy asked quickly, wanting to distract Willow from thinking about Drusilla.

«None that I have heard tale of yet.» Giles told her. «But perhaps it would be a good idea for you to take Miss Weasley into the forest to patrol sometime…it would possibly give her a bit of hands on training.»

«Mr. Giles, are you going to always call me 'Miss Weasley'? It's sort of strange when we are training together so often. Even Professor Summers calls me by my first name.»

Buffy laughed. «Ginny, you don't have to call me 'Professor' when we're not in class!»

«Really?» Ginny seemed alarmed by the suggestion. «I'm not sure how easily I could adjust to that…»

«Well, you're welcome to try if you'd like.» Buffy wandered over to the weapons that Giles had set out for Ginny's use and tossed a small dagger into the air, catching it again with ease. «So, how has the training been coming?»

«Fine. Quite good actually.» Giles answered.

«He's lying.» Ginny rolled her eyes. «I'm a mess. I have horrible aim and I've discovered that I'm kind of squeemish around blood…»

Giles nodded. «Well, she did feel a little dizzy after she gave me a bloody nose from a misdirected jump-kick.»

«Yea, sorry again about that…» Ginny blushed.

«Well don't let your mistakes pull you down Ginny. It takes time and a lot of patience to get to where I've gotten. Trust me I know…»

«Thanks for the encouragement Professor…I mean Buffy.» Ginny smiled. «Are we done here for today Mr. Giles? I have to write a three-foot long essay for Potions and I'm already on Professor Snape's hate list.»

«Of course Miss Weasley.» Giles nodded and dismissed the young girl, who hurried straight to the Gryffindor tower to begin on her large load of homework. She had been training with Giles every day for a week straight and had enjoyed every minute of it. But her homework had been suffering in the process.

Once the young redhead had left the room Giles turned his attention to the other girls. «Buffy, Willow, how is the research coming along?»

«It'd be going a lot better if we had a little bit of a better idea what we were actually looking for!» Buffy whined. «Are you sure Dumbledore hasn't given you any more information that might help us?»

Giles shook his head. «I'm sorry Buffy, but Professor Dumbledore is not quite yet certain what to tell us. However, the moment he learns something new I will pass it on to the two of you directly. That is all I can promise though. In the meantime all you can do is continue to search for something that might be useful…»

«Of course, we'll keep looking or something that might possibly want to prey on Hogwarts and might possibly put the students in danger and might possibly be what Dumbledore is worried about…» Buffy rambled sarcasstically.

«Thank you Buffy.» Giles ignored her annoyed tone and began to clean up the weapons. «Oh, and I am quite serious about you taking Miss Weasley to patrol at some point in the near future. I believe it would be very beneficial to her training.»

«Really? Are you sure she's ready?»

«I believe so.» Giles decided. «She already posessed a decent skill for fighting when I began to work with her and it has been an entire week and other then her few minor mistakes she had been improving exceptionally quickly.»

«Alright, I'll take her out sometime this weekend.» Buffy agreed.

«Buffy…» Willow urged her quietly.

«Let's go Will…» Buffy quickly cut her off and headed towards the door.

«Buffy!» Willow stopped her and motioned towards Giles meaningfully.

«What is the matter girls?» Giles had known them long enough to know when they were hiding something.

«It's nothing Giles, really…we'll just keep researching now…» Buffy tried to leave again but Willow stopped her again. «Fine. During the summer, when Willow and I were in London, we ran into Drusilla…»

«Drusilla?» Giles exclaimed. «As in Spike's sire?»

«Yep, the one and only…» Buffy shrugged. «It probably wasn't anything major but she sort of mentioned the master…»

«The master?» Giles gave Buffy his full attention. «And you have not mentioned this until now? Buffy do you realize how serious this is! If the master is back…»

«Yea but Giles…how could the master be back?» Willow pointed out. «He's been gone, for a very long time! Buffy destroyed him…»

«There are always ways to bring back the deceased Willow…especially with a creature such as a vampire. If there was powerful enough magic at work…well…I'd hate to think about the possibilities.» Giles explained.

«So what do we do?» Willow asked.

«For now there is not much you can do. I suppose you should continue to research, but perhaps switch your focus from all evil to the master in particular…» Giles suggested. «And it may not hurt discussing this with Angel or Spike, Buffy.»

Buffy groaned. «Do I have to?»

«Well they were the most aquainted with Drusilla and the master as well. They may know more then we do in this situation.» Giles insisted.

Buffy rolled her eyes. «Fine…I'll talk to them eventually…» Giles lifted his eyebrow at her. «Fine, I'll talk to them tomorrow.» She grunted again at Willow's frown. «Fine, I'll talk to them at dinner.» She let out a deep breath and left the classroom in a huff.

«Has anyone seen Ginny?» Fred asked as he sat down beside Harry for dinner. «She said she wanted to practice quidditch with me and George this afternoon but she never showed up.»

Dawn glanced towards the staff table but every seat was filled, including Giles'. She shrugged. «Maybe she's sleeping.»

«She has seemed tired lately.» Hermione agreed. «It's strange, but she seems to be staying up later then me lately, finishing her class assignments.»

«I always thought Ginny was good at finishing her work early…» Ron commented as he stuffed his mouth with a biscuit with honey butter.

«She's probably just got some extra credit work…» Dawn suggested but the Weasley boys laughed loudly at the suggestion. «I'm sure its nothing to worry about.»

The others seemed to agree with her and the subject was quickly replaced by the Saturday morning first quidditch game of the season: Ravenclaw verses Slytherin. Even though the Gryffindors wouldn't be playing they were all excited for the possibility of Slytherin being smashed by Ravenclaw.

Dawn slipped away from the tabe while the guys were deeply involved in their coversation. She ran all the way to Gryffindor tower and straight to Ginny's room, but the redhead was missing.

He heard her crying and was instantly intrigued. He assumed it was a first year huddling in one of the library's dark corners and sobbing over lonliness. For a moment Malfoy considered finding the crying girl and possibly frightening her, but after he had followed the crying into the furthest corner of the restricted section, he realized it was not a first year at all. He recognized her brilliant red hair instantly.

He stood, as silently as possible, watching the trembling girl. She hadn't heard him approach and her crying had not stopped. A book slipped from her lap and fell shut. Draco frowned at the title. The falling book had alarmed Ginny and her crying was interrupted. Draco was so intrigued by the book that he didn't realize she had stood until she screamed in surprise at seeing him.

«What the hell are you doing here, Draco?» Ginny demanded, glaring through her tear-filled eyes.

«I…umm…well I…» Draco was so shocked to be caught that he couldn't find words. His first instinct was strangely to inquire about her crying. He covered up his abnormal streak of compassionate curiosity by raising his voice at her. «It's none of your business! What are you doing here Weasley!»

«I'm not spying on anyone…» Ginny retorted.

Draco almost blushed at her accusation. «I wasn't spying…not that it's any of your concern.»

«Whatever.» Ginny had composed herself amazingly quickly. «May I leave now, please?» She scowled at him since he was mostly blocking her path.

Draco hated that she was taking the initiative to be demanding of him. «What were you doing with a book about vampires?»

Ginny's face paled and he knew he'd won. But at the same time he felt slightly concerned about how cold her appearance had become. Even her freckles seemed to have disappeared and been replaced but a white hue of fear.

«It's…I…no…» She shook her head and her eyes watered again. «I have to go. Let me go…» She pushed pas him, nearly knocking him over.

She fled from the room and didn't even notice when something fell from her robe. Draco hurried forward to retrieve what appeared to be a small, sharp, wood stake. He frowned, completely puzzled and then remembered the night in the Dark Forest. He had thought about the events of that night many times but had never managed to comprehend what exactly had occurred after he had been joined by Ginny. But now he had a strange sense that Ginny had played a major part in saving his life for some reason more then simply an act of desperate heroism.

He stored the stake in his robe's pocket and left the library to return to the banquet hall. He couldn't keep his eyes from glancing at the Gryffindor table and scanning the students for the redhead girl. She wasn't there, and he again fet strangely concerned.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews! Very encouraging! I'm trying to get the chapters up more quickly, but I have a couple very large papers due before thanksgiving break so I'm kind of crunched for time…I'll try to get a lot written over break though! Please continue to read and review!_

seriously strange though: _Thank you so much for catching my mistake about Fred and George! It's hard to keep up consistencies when there are just characters I want to keep in! haha…I'll do my best to maintain faithfulness from now on! Please correct any more mistakes that I make!_

Katilwen: _Thanks for enjoying the story! I'm not usually a huge Draco/Ginny fan either, but for some reason I just see it working out for my story this time. I hope you continue to enjoy!_

«HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO READ THE SPELLS OUT LOUD WHILE WAVING YOUR WAND?» Professor Snape aimed his wand at the small fire that had combusted in the middle of the table where Ron and Harry were working on their potions' lessons for the day. He put out the fire before looming over the two boys with one of his fiercest glares.

«Sorry Professor…» Ron and Harry mumbled, not entirely apologetic.

Dawn was trying not to laugh at the table behind them while Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with her own potion mixture.

«Hogwarts used to have standards…» Snape grumbled to himself as he moved away from the boys' table and returned to his own desk at the front of the classroom. «Now they just seem to be letting anybody in…» He turned to the Slytherin side of the room where the majority of students were sniggering. Draco's face was unusually expressionless.

«Professor Snape…» The door creaked open. «I'm sorry to interupt.»

«What do you want Miss Weasley?» Snape glared at the young girl as she made her way down the aisle.

A commotion of clattering jars and breaking viles coming from Draco's table caught Snape's attention and he turned on the blonde boy viciously. «What is going on here Mr. Malfoy?»

Ginny glanced at him quickly and realized that he was staring at her with his cool blue eyes. She turned away and hurried over to Dawn. «I need to talk to you.»

«Right now?» Dawn whispered back. «I'm kind of in the middle of a class…»

«I know, but it's really important…» Ginny's eyes held a threat of tears and Dawn sensed the urgency.

«Okay, of course.» Dawn quickly gathered up her books and stuffed them in her bag. «I'm sorry Professor Snape but Professor Giles has asked for me in the library…»

«Miss Sutten I have not given you my permission to leave…» Snape insisted.

«I know, but I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll make up the work later…» She followed Ginny out of the classroom before Snape had a chance to stop them. «Now, would you mind telling me what this is all about?»

Ginny led Dawn all the way up to the astronomy tower where they would not be overheard. «I've been having a reoccuring dream Dawn…for about a week…» Ginny started with nervousness.

«What's the dream about?» Dawn asked with concern. It had been a while since she had seen Ginny so afraid. In fact, she wasn't sure that she had ever seen Ginny so afraid.

«Vampires.» Ginny stated. «A lot of them…probably hundreds…» she shook her head. «It seems like there's an army being formed or something.»

«Did you see anything else? Like a leader? Or a location?» Dawn asked.

Ginny frowned. «There might have been a leader…» She shrugged. «I don't know if that's what I'd call him though…he just looked like the cruelest…very wrinkled and even sharper and longer teeth then the usual vampires…» she shook her head. «Oh and there was a girl…»

«A girl?»

«Yea, a girl vampire…» Ginny was trying to remember the specifics. «Well I guess she was more of a woman then a girl. She was right next to the leader guy. She was pretty…» Ginny shrugged. «I didn't really see anything else but it seemed like they were waiting for something, like a signal or maybe they were waiting for someone else…»

«Ginny, have you told this to Giles yet?»

«No, not yet.» Ginny sighed. «I don't want him to think I can't handle myself or something…»

«Ginny, he's not going to think that. He is your watcher so he can help you develop your slayer skills better and all that stuff.» Dawn reminded her. «Strange dreams are the sort of thing your supposed to be telling him about!»

«I know that, but I'm still getting used to all of this…» Ginny shrugged. «It was probably just a nightmare. Nothing serious…» She sighed. «Right?»

«Yea…sure…we'll go with that theory for a bit. But if that's so, then why did you pull me out of potions class to tell me about it?»

«I don't know.» Ginny frowned. «It made me nervous, okay? If you want to go back to class then go ahead…»

«No…it's okay. Now that I'm out of class I'm not going back to the dungeon for anything!» She grinned. «Let's go throw rocks at the black lake and see if we can wake up the giant squid.»

«Well that sounds like fun.» Ginny rolled her eyes. «Actually I think I'd like to go to the library for a while…»

«The library? That sounds like more fun to you?» Dawn laughed. «What do you want to do in the library? Do you have homework?»

Ginny pursed her lips. «Actually I've been hanging out there a lot lately…I'm trying to find some more books on vampires, see if anything makes sense to me…»

«Oh. Right.» Dawn shrugged. «Okay, I'll help you!»

«I didn't realize that this was going to be so hard.» Buffy whined to Willow as the two friends stood outside the door to the Defense against the dark arts classroom. The bell to end class would ring any minute and then the students would be leaving and the teachers would be alone.

«Come on Buffy, it's not like you've never talked to them before…»

«Yea, but not since everything that's happened! Especially not with both of them in the same room!»

«You avoided them at dinner last night and now you have to face up to them. Okay?» Willow rolled her eyes and nudged Buffy towards the door.

The bell rang and the classroom door burst open, releasing the eager herd of first years who were possibly secretly afraid of their dark arts teachers. Willow slipped through the crowd, pulling Buffy along with her. Angel and Spike seemed anxious to leave each other's presence but they both stopped when they spotted the redhead.

«We need to talk.» Willow stated simply as she and Buffy reached the front of the room.

«Now?» Spike looked hesitant about the prospect of discussing anything with his grandsire, the witch, and the slayer together.

«Now,» Wiloow nodded. She shoved the slayer forward. «Buffy?»

Buffy sighed and nodded. «I saw Drusilla.»

The vapmires were silent. Neither of them had anticipated this statement from their ex-girlfriend.

Buffy decided to continue. «She mentioned the master…»

«The master?» Angel and Spike answered at the same time.

Angel glared at Spike. «Are you sure she meant 'the' master, Buffy? She didn't just mean her own master?»

«So you don't think it's strange that I saw Drusilla in London over the summer?» Buffy frowned and the guys shrugged. «Okay, well then, she seemed pretty concerned about the master being angry when he knew that I was here…»

«Angel…» Spike muttered.

«No Spike. It's not possible.» Angel insisted.

«But it might be…» spike continued. He glanced at Buffy briefly and then down at his feet. «Dru told me she was working on something big…»

Buffy snapped her eyes to Spike instantly. «You've spoken to her? You knew she was here?»

He nodded slowly. «I've seen her…a couple of times.»

«You're seeing Dru again?» Buffy gasped. «Are you guys dating again?»

He fumbled with his lighter. «Not dating exactly. But we've gotten together a couple of times…» Suddenly he looked directly at Buffy with livid eyes. «Fine Buffy, what do you want me to say? Dru and I have a major past! I can't help wanting to be with someone who actually gives a damn about me…»

Buffy couldn't respond. Her jealousy was strangely indescribable and her anger was growing fast. «I should have known that you and she woud be in on this together. I keep letting myself forget what you are. I had forgotten…you'll never change…» She turned and left the room immediately.

Willow glared at Spike briefly. «You're disgusting Spike.» She left to follow her friend.

Angel turned to his childe with a selfish smirk. «You've been sleeping with Drusilla again? And to think that Dumbledore actually trusts you. In fact, I think Buffy almost did too!» He shook his head. «Just wait until Dawn hears…»

«Bloody git.» Spike stormed out of the classroom, breaking the door with the ferocity of the slam. «Buffy!» He sprinted down the corridor to catch up to the angry slayer. «Buffy stop…» He grabbed hold of her arms and she spun around, easily flipping him onto his back.

«Stay away from me.» Buffy forced through clenched teeth.

Spike grunted as he stood up. «I need to talk to you. I don't care what you think of me right now, but you came to me for a reason…»

«I came to tell you there might be a new enemy in town. I didn't realize you were sleeping with it!» Buffy was nearly shouting and she had gathered quite a crowd of curious students.

Spike glanced around awkwardly. «Okay, I deserve that, but what did you expect?» He almost spat at her.

«Well, I didn't expect for you to be screwing your ex behind my back?» Buffy retorted.

«I wasn't trying to hide it from you!» Spike insisted.

«Oh really? So if I had said 'hey Spike seen Drusilla lately?' you would've come right out and told me 'yea she was in my bed last night'!» Buffy hissed.

«That's not fair Buffy.» Spike argued. «I thought you had made it very clear that were very over!»

«And I thought you were trying to earn my trust back! Well good job with that one.»

Spike couldn't find words to refute that statement because he knew it was perfectly true. He hung his head and sighed. «I'm sorry.»

«You've run out of apologies Spike.» Buffy muttered.

Spike stared at her for a minute before turning and hurrying away, pushing aside a few students who stook in his way.

Buffy's hands trembled as she ran them through her hair tensely and tried not to dwell on what had just happened. She glanced around at the gather of students and forced a smile onto her face. «Nothing's wrong here kids. Just go on back to your classes…» She motioned them away with a wave of her hands. «Nothing's wrong…» She took a deep breath and let herself rest against the wall, hugging her arms to herself.

«Buffy…» Angel had joined the watching students silently. He hadn't been sure what his place should be in the argument. «Are you okay?»

Buffy glanced at him briefly and then turned away so he couldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes. «I'm fine Angel. It's nothing for you to worry about…»

«Buffy…Spike's a bastard. He always has been…» Angel spoke up quickly.

«Yea, and I'm an idiot for ever trusting him.» Buffy sighed.

«No, he's an idiot for deceiving you…again.» Angel reached out a tenative hand and placed it on her arm. «He had you and he lost you. Only an idiot could manage to be so stpuid…trust me, I would know.»

Buffy looked up at him with a partial smile on her lips. She didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if she could at the moment, but Angel saw the appreciative change in the expression of her eyes. He smiled at her and left her alone again.


	61. Chapter 61

_A/N: Wow, I apologize for the serious gap in updates. I let school take over and I haven't been able to write in much too long. I hope you all still enjoy my story and I will try to keep up with my writing more this next semester! _

BuffyandAngel4ever:_You don't sound very interested in any of the HP characters really! I'm sorry you're not too fond of my match-ups. I thought they'd be interesting! This is before Connor/Cordelia. She's sort of just not in the story…or maybe she can be with that one guy that she fell in love with…I can't remember his name but the one that thought she was a Princess from the other world. _

Wesleyssilverphoenix: _Oh no, this is no where near being finished! I still have a plot to finish up. I have to explain why the slayer was brought to Hogwarts in the first place. There's going to be more with Ginny being a slayer and such. _

Stantonluver: _I'm sorry! I know it's frustrating! To be perfectly honest, I'm not really sure at this point where it's going to end up with Buffy and her love interests…at this point I'm sorta leaning towards Angel, but I'd still like some more imput from my readers!_

Hellmouth2: _I know that Spike probably wouldn't sleep with Dru, but at the same time if Buffy hurt him enough or if he was desperate enough and Dru has her own reasons for returning to him…I've never thought she was stupid! I hope it makes sense later…_

_And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed! I hope my long writing hiatus will not discourage my readers from continuing! I'm still enjoying this story and I still have lots more to write about! Please continue to review and leave advice/suggestions/requests! _

"Let's go sit over there, up at the top so we can be closer to the players!" Dawn directed Hermione, Ginny, and Deena up the many steps that led to the highest bleachers. They found two empty seats next to Lavender and Parvati.

"I bet you're so proud of Harry for making captain of the Gryffindor team this year, Dawn." Lavender giggled. "You probably can't wait for the first Gryffindor game of the season!"

Dawn nodded. "I am. I'm excited to be able to support him." She smiled as he and Ron started up the steps towards the girls. "Harry! Ron!" She waved at them as they neared.

"Hey Dawn!" Harry kissed her quickly before squeezing in between her and Hermione.

"Has Hogwarts ever thought of adding a cheering team to the school?" Deena asked curiously. "I was a part of the cheer team at my Magical Academy in New York, it was so much fun!" She clapped and whistled through her teeth as the Ravenclaw team came on the field, hoisting their broomsticks proudly above their heads. All of the students, except for the Slytherin house joined in the cheering. As the Slytherins came out onto the field, the cheering was hushed immensely.

"I think a cheer squad might be too preppy for Hogwarts." Dawn grinned. "But we could pretend!" She leapt to her feet and started chanting loudly for Ravenclaw as the team mounted their brooms and pushed off into the air.

"I don't know how I'd feel about my girlfriend being on a cheer team." Harry frowned. "There is something altogether silly about it."

"Silly?" Deena frowned. "It's hardly a silly team to be a part of!" She defended her own pride in her own cheer team. "The cheering girls are very talented! We're more like gymnasts then cheerleaders, really…" She rolled her eyes at Harry. "Honestly, there are times when I am suspicious of your intellect!"

"Deena, please!" Dawn stopped the blonde girl quickly. "Harry's just not as entertained by gymnastics as we are…"

Harry nodded quickly, agreeing with his girlfriend. "I didn't mean to offend you in any way Deena!" He assured the New Yorker. "I'd just rather Dawn be involved in something less…" He stopped himself suddenly. "Never mind. The games starting!" He switched everyone's attention towards the field where the players had kicked off the ground and were now soaring in the air above the spectators' heads.

"Hurray Ravenclaw!" Ron shouted loudly as one of the chasers sent the quaffle through the middle hoop. The Slytherins booed viciously and after that point the Slytherin players seemed to become fiercer then ever. The beaters took every opportunity to send bludgers hard at the Ravenclaw players, and twice the keeper was almost dislodged from his broomstick, but he kept his balance with amazing talent.

Harry hurrahed for Ravenclaw's seeker when she suddenly spotted the golden snitch and aimed the nose of her broomstick down towards the ground and she sped through the air in swift pursuit of the tiny winged ball. The crowd was roaring with excitement as Draco Malfoy turned his broomstick towards the ground as well, now spotting the snitch for himself. The snitch skirted away from the ground and flew back up high into the air. Both seekers quickly followed, just barely missing contact with the field. The seekers flew just above the heads of the crowd, barely missing a few of the taller ones. Dawn and Deena ducked automatically even though the broomsticks had cleared them by more then two feet.

"Come on Cho!" Ginny screamed loudly as the Ravenclaw seeker stretched out her hand in an attempt to snatch the gold snitch. The redhead squealed as Cho Chang circled around and swooped low, just above Ginny's head, wildly following the snitch. Draco was right behind her, trying to keep up but when he heard Ginny calling to Cho again and suddenly lost his focus on the snitch and turned his piercing silver eyes on the youngest Weasley.

"What's Malfoy doing?" Harry puzzled over the blonde's strange behavior. "He's going to let Cho win!"

Ginny was trying not to let the others see how blushed her cheeks had become. She knew what he was doing; he was staring directly at her. And for some reason she couldn't help staring straight back at him. His classmates were yelling at him to pay attention and catch the snitch and he snapped his focus back to the game, taking only one extra second to glance back at the young redhead. She turned her eyes away from him, blushing furiously, and tried to carry on a conversation normally with Dawn without letting her thoughts wander back to the blonde-haired Slytherin. It was not easy to keep her focus.

By the time that Draco had pulled his head back into the game Cho had managed to stretch her fingers just far enough and she grabbed the tiny golden snitch from the air, holding tightly as her the winning whistle was blown. Her teammates circled around her, attempting to share hugs while keeping their balance on their broomsticks, and soon all of the Ravenclaw players were grounded so they could cheer each other and hug properly.

"Wow that was some victory for them, huh?" Dawn laughed. "Draco's going to be getting crap from the Slytherins!"

Harry nodded. "Seriously! He was so not in the game! How could a seeker be so distracted during such an important game?"

Ginny blushed harder and quickly pushed past her friends. "Everyone has bad days, right?" She tried not to let her eyes connect with Draco's as she leapt off the last step of the raised seating and headed away from the field.

"What's up with her?" Deena frowned. "She's usually so…quiet."

Dawn nodded. "Yea, something's definitely going on."

"Well she's probably just nervous about having to play against Ravenclaw. It's always easy to play against the Slytherins, we already hate each other, but the Ravenclaw's are our friends. It sucks to have to play against the people we're friends with." Harry explained.

"Yea, I guess that makes sense." Hermione nodded. "Well, I've got to go…" She smiled and tugged at a strand of her thick hair. "I'm meeting Connor!"

The others rolled their eyes and watched Hermione bound away in search of her Slytherin boyfriend.

"Well Harry, I believe we have a date scheduled now…" Dawn grinned slyly and grabbed hold of Harry's arm.

"That's right, I remember something like that…" Harry winked at Ron and waved to Deena as he and Dawn hurried off, slipping away from the field and heading towards the lake where they could be alone.

"Umm…so yea…" Deena smiled at Ron but he rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"It's so typical of them to ditch me with you!" He gritted his teeth and started down the steps towards the field. Deena followed him quickly.

"Why do you hate me Ron?" She asked sincerely.

Ron shook his head. "I don't hate you! I just don't like you very much."

"Why not?"

"You're annoying!" Ron answered truthfully. "You're so full of yourself it's bloody obnoxious really!"

Deena stopped following him briefly and frowned. Her bright blue eyes quickly filled with tears. "Of course it is…I'm sorry." She turned to her right and hurried around Ron running down the steps and reaching the field before him. By the time he had reached the field she had already disappeared in the school.

"I understand father."

Ginny stopped suddenly and ducked behind the thick trunk of a tree before she could be seen by the blonde boy and his equally platinum-haired father.

"Draco I have difficulty believing your sincerity when you are rolling your eyes!" Lucius Malfoy growled at his son. "I am not the sort of man that will endure the ridicule of my son's failures!"

"Quidditch is just a game father…" Draco attempted to reason with his dad.

"If you take that approach _son_, you will never be able to value the truly important things in life!" Lucius insisted viciously. "You failed miserably. You were not even paying attention in the least! Where the hell was your head?"

"I…I don't know." Draco stuttered. His pale face was flushing. Ginny couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed. She almost felt guilty for listening in but at the same time she sort of felt sorry for the lecture Draco was receiving from his father. "I just wasn't thinking I suppose…"

"You suppose? Draco I have never seen anyone play as poorly as you did today! You let that Ravenclaw bitch grab the snitch from right in front of you! You did not even try to stop her!"

"I know…" Draco's voice was weak.

"Are you going to even try and make an excuse for your pathetic performance?" Lucius demanded.

Draco hung his head. "I don't have an excuse that would be acceptable to you father. I let myself get distracted…"

"Distracted? By what? Or should I perhaps say, by whom?" Lucius cocked an eyebrow and his son blushed harder.

Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping out loud. She couldn't imagine what his father would say if he knew that Draco had been distracted by a Weasley.

"I'm sorry Sir, I will do better next time…" Draco apologized. It seemed to be his last resort.

Lucius glared. "You had better." He turned with a flick of his long black cape and strode away from his son, in the opposite direction of where Ginny was hiding.

Draco however did not leave and so Ginny could not safely abandon her hiding spot either. She hated to think what Draco would do if he knew she had been eavesdropping on his private conversation with his father. She nervously peeked around the tree trunk and noticed that Draco had sat down in the grass with his back towards her and his head resting on his knees. For a second she almost thought he might be crying, but then she decided that Draco would never cry, not even when he was alone. Still, she felt sorry for him. For the first time Ginny was seeing Draco as more then just an arrogant Slytherin bastard. She was actually seeing him as a real person, someone just like her brothers or Harry. He was just a teenager with the same problems as everyone else. He stood suddenly, cursed under his breath and stormed up towards the school past Ginny's tree. She had to duck around to the other side of the tree so he wouldn't see her.


	62. Chapter 62

_A/N: See! My one plea to my readers! I'm not hopeless! I have updated quickly! Very quickly! And I am already working on the next update, and I think it'll be good…but I'll probably take a bit longer! Thanks for the reviews!_

Hellmouth2: _Thank you for the encouragement on the Draco/Ginny pairing…I agree with you (and yes of course I have read the 6th book, I've actually read it twice). I hope you continue to enjoy the way I portray his character._

BuffyandAngel4ever:_I agree that Draco/Dawn would be a hot match, I actually thought of that before I decided to do it this way. I hope you still enjoy it…regardless of your opinions of the other three!_

"What do you mean all you do is a banquet?" Buffy whined. "It's Halloween! We should have a party…or something!"

"Well Professor Summers, what exactly do you propose?" Dumbledore chuckled. "The students anticipate the annual Halloween banquet!"

"Well it's not like they won't be able to eat at a party!" Buffy insisted. "But can't we do something more fun then just food?" She glanced at Willow for assistance.

The redhead hesitated and then grinned. "Let's have a dance!"

"Yes! A costume dance!" Buffy picked up on the idea immediately. "Costume and masks will be a requirement, and it will give the students a chance to have dates!"

"If you wish for such a party Professor, then you may be in charge of organizing it." Professor Dumbledore decided, putting Buffy in charge.

"Perfect! Can I have the other girls help me?" She asked glancing at Willow, Tara, and Fred.

"Of course Professor, you may have whatever help you require, provided the other professors wish to assist you." Dumbledore smiled at the girls who were nodding eagerly and left the lounge, leaving the other Professors to work out the details. Most of the regular Hogwarts' professors Dumbledore out but Snape remained.

"It might be unwise to encourage the students into _romantic_ associations at such an event…" Snape commented coolly.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "They're young adults, Severus! Most of them are already involved in relationships, personally I'd rather they showed themselves in relationships in front of us rather then having to sneak off to be alone together…"

"Like your sister and the Potter boy?" Snape raised an eyebrow just slightly. "I caught them together in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after hours last night…"

Fred gasped but Willow snickered. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean! This school gives no opportunity for kids to date! How're they supposed to have normal lives if they have to sneak around and get in trouble for trying to have some time alone!"

"Do you mean that you condone the behavior of those two?" Snape frowned.

"I doubt they were doing anything more serious then making out!" Buffy shrugged. "I know how much Dawn and Harry like each other, and I can't blame them for wanting private time…" Snape was still frowning. "They were only making out, right?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, that is all they were doing _this_ time."

"I would appreciate it if you would let me worry about my sister from now on. She's my responsibility, not yours." Buffy reprimanded Snape solemnly.

"She is also a student at this school and that makes her my responsibility as well as every other professor…"

"Alright, I think we've discussed this enough for now…" Wesley spoke up suddenly. Willow nodded quickly in agreement. "Professor Snape, I believe it would be wise of us to leave the ladies to their party planning before they try to rope us into the arrangements in some way…" He motioned to Snape who seemed anxious to continue the argument with Buffy but finally nodded and followed Wesley from the room. Gunn was off working out with Angel, and nobody much cared where Spike was at the moment.

Once the men had left them alone Buffy and the other girls gathered around on the couches so they could begin planning the Halloween dance.

"I'm glad they're giving us another dance. It should be fun!" Hermione giggled with Deena and Dawn, as the girls got ready for bed the night after the Halloween dance had been announced. The guys of course hadn't been quite as excited at the prospect of having to find dates, especially Ron. Harry, of course, would be asking Dawn, and Hermione hoped that Connor would be brave enough to ask her, despite the reprimands he would be receiving from his Slytherin housemates.

"Yea, especially with costumes!" Deena agreed. "I wonder who will ask me…" She flopped onto her bed. "I haven't been here for very long…nobody has really gotten a chance to get to know me very well…"

"Dee, seriously! Every guy here is like obsessed you! I'm sure you'll be asked by a hundred guys before lunch tomorrow!" Dawn laughed as she climbed into her own bed. "Too bad Ron hates you so much or he could have asked you and we could have gone as a group!"

"Yea, he does hate me." Deena sighed. "I really can't understand why! I've tried to be extra nice to him!"

"It's just the way Ronald is!" Hermione laughed. "He'll probably get over himself eventually."

The girls laughed as they put out their lights. "I don't really care who I go with as long as I get to wear a gorgeous dress!" Deena decided as she slipped beneath her covers and prepared to sleep.

"Well it's easy enough for you guys! Harry's got Dawn, and the two of you could ask whoever you want and be received with glee!" Ron mumbled bitterly as he changed for bed.

Dean and Seamus grinned at Ron's comment and nodded. "Sounds about right!"

Harry laughed at their self-assurance as he flipped through the scroll of his charms assignment to double-check it for spelling errors. He had already found five. "Too bad you've been such a prat to Deena, you could have asked her!"

Ron pretended to gag. "Don't joke Harry. You can't stand her either and you know it!"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose she's not all that bad. The girls like her well enough, and she's friends with Dawn so I'm trying to keep an open mind…"

"She's gorgeous!" Dean decided. "In fact I thought that I might ask her. It'd be awesome if she'd go with me!"

"Well enjoy! There's no way I'm going to ask her…I'll think of someone else…" Ron insisted, though he didn't sound too confident about being able to find anyone. He punched his pillow moodily before dropping his head down and ending all conversation with the other guys. They never seemed to understand how rejected he felt by the general population of girls. It was always so easy for them; they never had to worry about being liked. They never knew what it was to feel so utterly alone...a loud snore from Seamus interrupted Ron's thoughts and he soon drifted off to sleep with the others.

"Harry come on, you would make such a handsome king!" Dawn encouraged as they strolled through the temporary costume shop that had been set up, in honor of the costume dance, in Hogsmeade.

"I don't know Dawn…" He frowned as he browsed through the hundreds of aisles of elaborate costumes. "Can't we be like Quidditch players or something?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "That is so typical! All you think about is your stupid Quidditch!"

"Stupid?" Harry retorted, slightly louder then necessary.

Dawn sighed. "I didn't mean it like that Harry…" She paused. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said it…I really like how passionate you are about Quidditch! It's sweet…"

"Sweet? I'm not a kid Dawn! Why are you always treating me like one?"

"I don't!" Dawn insisted. "I'm sorry if you feel that way…I have never meant to though!" She walked ahead of him a short way and he turned and went in the opposite direction.

"Dawn, where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she caught up to Dawn a few minutes later.

"I don't know." Dawn snapped.

"Oh…sorry…" Hermione pulled back slightly.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to sound so bitchy!" Dawn assured her friend. "We just sort of had a small fight I guess…" She sighed. "I don't know where he went."

"Oh…I'm sorry Dawn!" Hermione didn't know what else she could say. She had known Harry for so many years but she had never known him in a relationship and she wasn't sure what his fights could be like, so she didn't feel like she could give Dawn any advice.

"Yea, I'm sure it'll be fine later…" Dawn shrugged. "Where's Connor? Have you guys decided what you're going to go as yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "Connor's being impossible! I've suggested at least a dozen things and he's turned them all down!" She glanced around to make sure that her boyfriend was not within hearing range. "I'm starting to doubt that he actually wants to go with me!"

"I'm sure that's not true Hermione!" Dawn insisted. "He's probably just indecisive…" She glanced over Hermione's shoulder and noticed Connor talking with Draco and Blaise Zambini. In a way he did seem to be trying to avoid Hermione. _Guys are such assholes. _"Come on, let's find our own outfits, we don't need the guys' help."

"Yea, you're right!" Hermione agreed, trying to smile.

"I told Harry I wanted to be a queen, mainly because I like the idea of wearing jewels!" She laughed. "But he didn't seem to interested in being a king…"

"I saw the most beautiful tiara in the accessory section!" Hermione informed her. "You should go and get it before someone else does." She led the way over to the wall that displayed multiple hats and other accessories.

Dawn's eyes brightened when she saw the tiara. It was gold and was decorated with sapphires and diamonds. It was so delicate and beautiful that Dawn almost thought it could be real. She picked it up and tried it on. It fit her perfectly.

"Oh Dawn! It's so pretty on you!" Hermione exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yea, you look beautiful…" Harry had come up behind the girls quietly and was admiring Dawn with out her being aware. "Umm, Hermione can I talk to Dawn alone for a minute?"

Hermione smiled and slipped away leaving the couple to reconcile. Dawn waited for him to speak. He shuffled his feet nervously and stared down at the ground.

"I'm sorry…I was being a git earlier…" Harry apologized slowly. "I don't know why I snapped at you like that…"

"I was nagging you I guess…it was my fault…" Dawn apologized as well. "I didn't mean to be treating you like…"

"Forget about it!" Harry shrugged it off. "You make a good queen Dawn. I would like to be your king, if you'd still let me…"

Dawn smiled and flung her arms around his neck. "Now you're being a _prat_ Harry! Of course I still want you to!" He kissed her cheek and grinned as she turned around and retrieved a golden crown that matched her own tiara and placed it on his head. "I'm sure there's never been a king in England more handsome then you!" She returned his kiss.

"Come on, let's go find outfits to go with our royal headpieces." Harry led her by the hand back over to the rows of outfits.

"You were asked by Blaise Zambini?" Ginny gasped and dropped the short stack of books she was bringing to the common room couch. "But he's a Slytherin!"

Deena shrugged. "I turned him down, don't worry."

"You did?" Dawn frowned. "I've heard that you've been turning everyone down." She stretched out on her stomach on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Yea, I heard that too." Hermione agreed. "You turned down Dean and Seamus and now Blaise. Why?"

"Don't you want to go to the dance?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I do! Just not with any of them." Deena smiled.

"I don't know if you have noticed Dee, but there's not exactly a huge selection here." Dawn grinned. "I was lucky with Harry!"

"Well, what about Ron?" Hermione suggested. "He's a sweet guy! I know he's a little silly sometime, but he's not at all a bad person!"

"In case you haven't noticed Hermione, he doesn't even talk to me!" Deena laughed. "But it's fine, I probably wouldn't mind going alone actually. It could be fun, then I wouldn't be tied down to any one person for the whole night!"

Hermione frowned. "You don't seriously mean that do you? You'll be bored all night!"

"Trust me Hermione, I have no probably entertaining myself!"

Dawn laughed. "I believe that!"

"So, do you not want to go with anyone or are you just waiting for someone particular to ask you?" Ginny questioned.

Deena was quiet for a minute and then she smiled. "I don't know…"

"I'll be back in a minute!" Ginny jumped up from her seat on one of the overstuffed armchairs and disappeared out of the portrait hole. She ran all the way to the library where she located Ron and Harry struggling through an essay for Professor Snape's class.

"What's up Gin?" Ron asked without looking up from his work.

Ginny dropped into the chair beside her brother, across from Harry. "You should ask Deena to the dance."

Ron was so startled by her statement that his hand jerked and his parchment was streaked with a thick line of black ink. "What?"

Ginny smiled at him. "She is saying she might go alone, but I think that the two of you could really get along well together if you just stopped being such a prat and gave her half a chance!"

Harry was trying not to laugh at his friend's shocked expression. "Ginny, I think you're confused. Ron and Deena would likely murder each other if they spent the evening dancing together!"

Ron nodded affirmatively. "Besides, what makes you think she'd agree to go with me? I've heard she's already refused Dean and Seamus!"

"And Blaise Zambini." Ginny added calmly.

Ron's eyes widened. "Blaise? I don't stand a chance!"

"Ron please ask her!" Ginny begged. "I truly believe she might agree to go with you…and it's not like you're going to have anyone else to go with!"

Ron glared at his sister. "Sod off Ginny!"

She didn't budge. "I'm not leaving until you agree to ask her. What's the harm?"

Ron tried to refocus on his spoiled paper but Ginny only leaned closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulder. Harry snickered.

"Seriously Ron, you don't want to seem like a loser who couldn't get a date! Just ask her, she has to go with someone!" Ginny reasoned.

"She might have a point there Ron…" Harry contributed. "And you could come with Dawn and me…"

Ron turned his fierce eyes to his best friend. "Are you bloody joking? You're taking her side? You can't honestly think I should ask Deena Mackenzie to the Halloween dance? She'd laugh in my face!"

"You'll never know unless you try." Ginny quickly snatched Ron's essay away from him. "Come on, she's up in the common room right now. You can ask her and get it over with. I'm not giving this back until you do."

"God Ginny!" Ron almost seemed to growl. "You're such a pain!"

"Come on…" Ginny stood and started waving the paper in front of her brother's face and backing up away from the table.

He glanced at Harry who shrugged and started to follow Ginny, before following them himself. "I hate you both." Ron muttered as he followed them all the way up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"We'll be waiting right over here…" Ginny tugged on Harry's sleeve to make him stop and ushered Ron over to Deena.

"Hey, Deena…" Ron stuttered as he stood beside the couch where she was immersed in her history book.

"Do you want something?" Deena probably could have sounded less bitchy, but at that moment Ron had interrupted her when she was very bitter towards her professors.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he prayed that she wouldn't notice his hands shaking from nervousness. "Umm, yea…I was wondering…if you…well if you were going to the dance with anybody yet…"

Deena glanced up at him with a curious expression in her bright eyes. "No, I'm not yet…"

"Oh, okay…" Ron had to swallow before he could speak again. "Then I guess I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Deena was silent for a moment and Dawn and Hermione held their breath, waiting for her to respond. "Sure, I'll go with you."

There was at least half a dozen gasps from the other Gryffindor students who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, particularly loud gasps came from Dean and Seamus. Ron was so shocked he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"Good…" He barely managed to say before turning and practically running up the stairs to his room. Harry followed quickly. Ginny smiled at herself before joining the other girls back in front of the fire. Deena continued with her studies as though nothing unusual had happened at all, though Dawn could have sworn she was smiling slightly.


	63. Chapter 63

_A/N: I feel the need to explain something about my posts…I used to separate parts of my updates with lines so that it showed where the time or characters switch, but since I've switched over to my Mac computer for some reason my internet connection isn't as compatible with fanficion's html whatnot, so I no longer have the dividing lines. I think I'm going to have to start switching the scenes sort of like a play…I hope you'll all be able to follow it easily enough! If anyone has any advice for me, let me know! Thanks!_

xMortyx: _Wow. I just want to say wow! And thank you for how quickly and enthusiastically you read through my story! Reading your reviews makes me smile! Thanks for the offers, all I want is more excited reviews from you! Thanks for enjoying!_

BuffyandAngel4ever: _Haha! Thanks for the review! A prat is more or less the same as a git. An idiot, jerk, etc. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Don't worry, Angel's coming soon!_

_A/N: I want to thank all my other reviewers too! I'm not going to take the time to respond individually! But you all are great! Thanks for sticking with me! I'm back in school now for a new semester, so I hope I won't start dragging again…I'm trying my best to write as often as homework will allow! _

**In the girls' dormitory: **

"I think you and Harry are going to be the cutest couple at the dance!" Hermione complimented Dawn as she helped the taller girl twist pieces of her long hair up around the tiara to help it stay in place.

"Thanks!" Dawn grinned. "But you and Connor are going to be adorable! I love your choice for outfits!"

Hermione scrunched up her nose as she inspected her slinky black velvet dress. She tugged on the top of her elbow-length black gloves and straightened the black cat ears, which stuck out of the mass of curly hair that was piled on top of her head. "I guess. I'm just glad we were able to find compatible outfits."

"Cat and dog…classic." Dawn smiled as she adjusted the full-length deep blue skirt of the elegant gown she had chosen to complete her 'queen' costume. The dress ended up looking more like a fancy ball gown that Dawn might have worn to her senior prom, rather then a medieval queen, but she had fallen in love with it as soon as she saw it. It was made of satin and covered with sheer tulle, and trimmed in silver velvet. The dress was strapless and the top was a sort of corset with silver buttons down the back. She wore a silver chocker around her neck.

"Can you help me draw on my whiskers?" Hermione asked.

Dawn nodded and used her black eyeliner pencil to draw whisker marks on Hermione's face. As they were finishing Deena rushed in. She had been in the bathroom finishing up her hair. She had mostly chosen the costumes for herself and for Ron, but he didn't protest very much. She was dressed in the sort of gown that Dawn had first imagined for her medieval royalty, except that Deena wasn't a queen. She wore a floor-length velvet ivory gown with long flowing sleeves and a high waistline trimmed in gold braid. It was a perfect replica of a gown that a maiden from ancient Britannia. She had braided pieces of her hair in a sort of natural halo around her head and she had weaved gold thread into the braids.

"Are you girls ready? We're going to be late for the dance!"

"We already are late for the dance!" Dawn laughed.

"Yea, but right now we're fashionably late, if we wait any longer we're just going to be late!" Deena laughed.

Hermione nodded and fixed a black velvet collar around her neck before following the other girls out of the room and down the stairs to the commons room where the Harry and Ron were waiting.

"Oh Harry, you look absolutely charming!" Deena flattered Harry who was all done up in a blue velvet tunic and leggings, both trimmed in silver perfectly matching Dawn's dress.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I feel like a bloody git in this dress…"

"It's not a dress Harry, it's a tunic!" Dawn sighed. She was tired of this argument, which had been repeated dozens of times since they had agreed on the costumes for the dance.

Deena turned to Ron with a smile. "And you are positively the most dashing knight I have ever seen…" She paused. "You're my knight in shining armor!"

Ron blushed almost as bright as his hair and adjusted his metal helmet and grasped the sword at his hip. "Umm…yea I guess I am…"

Dawn and Hermione tried hard not to laugh at Ron's embarrassment. Dawn took hold of Harry's arm and motioned for the others to follow them down to the Great Hall to join the other students.

Hermione rushed ahead of the others when they neared the entrance to the Hall. Connor was waiting at the door, looking handsome, but a little silly in his brown corduroy suit and dog-ears. He grasped her hands and Dawn could tell that whatever doubts Hermione had had about Connor had vanished.

"Now, we're going to ignore whatever those bastards say about us tonight no matter what, right?" Connor spoke quietly to Hermione as he held her hand tightly and led the way into the Great Hall.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked Deena hesitantly, holding out his arm. She nodded enthusiastically and linked her arm with his.

Dawn tugged on Harry's arm. "Come on! Let's go!"

Harry sighed deeply. "Don't tug on me Dawn!"

"I wasn't…I mean I didn't mean to…" Dawn frowned at Harry's reaction. She released her hold on him and walked a short ways ahead of him. He followed slowly.

"Dawn! Harry!" Ginny hurried over to them. Her bright hair looked almost copper against the bright white of her gown. She had braided white and silver ribbon around the top of her head to give it the appearance of a halo.

"You are absolutely the prettiest angel ever!" Dawn smiled as she inspected the younger girls gorgeous white gown and the gauzy white angel wings attached to her back.

"Thank you Dawn!" Ginny glanced at Harry who was hanging back away from the girls a bit. She lowered her voice and spoke only to Dawn. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he's not very happy with me right now." Dawn sighed. "He's been so weird lately. I don't know what's going on with him anymore!" She glanced at Harry who was standing by himself, not looking at Dawn. "I don't know what I did…"

"Why do you think you did something?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know. Why else would he be ignoring me?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I don't know…" Ginny shrugged.

"Well, enough about me and my boyfriend problems…" Dawn glanced around. "Who did you come with anyway?"

"Seamus." Ginny responded, waving her arm towards the far end of the room where Seamus (dressed as a traditional Irish Leprechaun) was chatting with Dean and Lavender. "Neither of us had anyone else to go with."

"Oh, but you two are adorable together!" Dawn grinned.

Ginny made a face at Dawn's comment and shook her head. "No Dawn. We're not. Not even close! Seamus is just a classmate, but that's pretty much as far as our relationship would ever go."

"Okay…" Dawn surrendered her matchmaking with a laugh. "Yea, he seems to be more interested in Lavender at the moment…"

"How're Deena and Ron doing?" Ginny asked, curiously searching through the crowd with her eyes. "I'm still shocked that she agreed to go with him! He's never had such luck with girls before!"

Dawn nodded. "I'm glad he asked her at all! I knew she'd go with him." She grinned. "I think Deena has a little thing for your brother."

"Seriously?" Ginny gasped.

"Yea, I think so…but I wouldn't go spreading it around yet."

"Right…but I'll definitely keep my eyes open!" She grinned. "Well, I'll see you later Dawn! I hope things go better for you and Harry!"

"Thanks!" Dawn waved as Ginny skipped off to find other people to converse with while Dawn drifted back over towards her boyfriend. "Harry, do you want to be here tonight?" She asked bluntly. He seemed to almost be sulking in the corner by himself. "Harry, I'm worried…"

"About what?" He snapped, quicker then he meant to respond.

"About us." Dawn replied softly.

Harry took a deep breath. "Oh, well…umm…yea. You shouldn't be…"

"That didn't sound very convincing at all." Dawn sighed. "What's going on? Why have you been so distant lately?"

"I'm sorry Dawn, I've just had a lot on my mind lately…" He shrugged. "There's a lot of problems in my life that you probably wouldn't understand, I just don't want to bother you with every bloody thing that is going on…"

"To hell with your self-pity Harry!" Dawn exclaimed suddenly. "Is that all that's been going on? You're afraid to let me get too close to you and to see the _terrible_ shit that haunts you?" She shook her head. "You're not the only one with a past, Harry! I have been hunted by an evil person too you know, and I watched my sister die because of it, but I don't go around pushing away the people I care about because I'm too selfish to deal with it…"

"You don't know what you're saying Dawn." Harry scowled. "I know you've had a difficult life, but you don't understand what I'm going through…"

"Well yea, I know, that's because you won't talk to me about it! You won't open up to me! We've been together for almost half a year, I had hoped that by now you would at least trust me enough to be more open with me…"

"I am open with you, Dawn!" Harry insisted, though he knew it wasn't very true. He hid a lot of things from her. He was afraid she wouldn't understand and that she might be afraid of his past and not want to be with him.

"No, you're hiding something from me right now!" Dawn shook her head. "I've been open with you about _everything_! I told you about my sister, even though I got in trouble for it, I told you about Spike and Angel, and I told you about…" She stopped herself suddenly. She had been about to say Ginny but remembered that she hadn't told Harry about her yet. It had been a secret that she had finally kept.

"What?" Harry noticed her hesitation instantly.

"Nothing." She answered too quickly.

"You're keeping something from me, aren't you?" Harry frowned. "And you tell me I'm not open! You're just as full of secrets as I am!"

"I am not!" Dawn argued. Then she let her emotional frustrations take over. "God Harry! I fee like all we've been doing lately is arguing!"

"Well, maybe that's because it is all we've been doing!" Harry growled. "You're just so impossible to get along with sometimes!"

"Me?" She nearly screamed at him. "And you're absolutely perfect I guess!"

"No, that's not what I meant at all!" Harry shook his hands. "See! This is exactly what I'm talking about! You're always so quick to accuse me for the littlest thing! You never take any responsibility for yourself! You don't like being in serious or dramatic situations! You want our relationship to be all flowers and laughs…"

Dawn shrugged. "So? Is that such a horrible thing! I hate drama! God knows I've had enough of it! I would just rather not have it in our relationship!"

"Drama is a part of life Dawn! You have to accept that or you're never going to be strong enough to have a serious relationship! Especially not with someone like me…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Just that I have a lot of drama in my life and I can't just ignore it because you don't want to have to deal with it!" Harry explained.

"You are such a typical guy! Just make everything the girls' fault and then you won't feel guilty for being the screw-up of the relationship!"

"So you think our relationship is screwed up?"

"Yes!" Dawn answered. "At this point I think our relationship is very screwed up!"

"Well then maybe we just aren't supposed to have a relationship!" Harry retorted angrily.

"Maybe you're right!"

"Well…fine!" Harry didn't actually think she would agree with him and he was so shocked that he didn't know what else to say.

"Fine!" Dawn copied him and turned away from him furiously.

Harry stared after her for a minute feeling like he should run after her, but then he remembered that she had more or less started the argument and so really she should be the one to return. The more he thought about it the angrier he became and the less determined to go and retrieve her. Instead he left the great hall and went to sulk on the staircase.

**Ron & Deena at the dance: **

"Ron I have to know something." Deena decided firmly as she sat beside Ron, who was sulking pathetically. She rolled her eyes at his lack of attention. "Why do you hate me so much? Have I ever done anything to you?"

Ron grunted. "You didn't have to."

"Excuse me?" Deena frowned at him. "What the hell is wrong with you Ron? All I have ever done is try to impress you!" She snapped her mouth shut quickly.

"What?" Ron turned to look at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Deena sat silently for a minute and Ron glared.

"See this is exactly what I mean! You are such a snob! I don't know how anyone could stand being around you!" Ron told her bitterly. "You believe you're something so special! I can tell how you feel about me! You think I am nothing compared to you and that's why you hardly even bother paying me the slightest bit of attention when we're in the same room!"

"That's because I never know what to say." Deena exclaimed suddenly.

Again Ron looked baffled. He didn't respond.

She sighed. "Ron my father is the minister of magic in America, don't you think he's ever mentioned the more impressive members of the ministry of magic here?"

Ron was still confused.

"Ron, your father is very well known. Supposedly our fathers' friendship actually goes back quite a few years. My father has always admired the honor of your father and his great loyalty to Professor Dumbledore."

"Are you serious?" Ron frowned. It was very unusual for him to hear that about his father. "I just assumed that your father would be more interested in the sort of men like Lucius Malfoy…"

"Why would you think that? He's a jerk!" Deena exclaimed.

"Well he's the sort of man that the minister here enjoys to keep in his circle of close acquaintances." Ron explained.

"Yea, well my dad also has his problems with your minister." Deena rolled her eyes. "He hasn't always proven himself to be exactly, well…I don't know what my dad think exactly, but I know he doesn't really like him."

Ron was quiet again.

"Ron, I'm sorry if I've been acting like a bitch, but I guess you just make me sort of shy! I mean, the reputation of your father makes you a little bit intimidating!"

"Are you serious?" Ron gasped. "You think I'm intimidating?" He laughed loudly then when he realized that she was serious he stopped and stared at her. "I don't know what to say."

Deena sighed. "Ron, I'm trying to tell you that I have been too afraid to talk to you all semester because I actually kind of like you." A brilliantly pink flush crept up into her cheeks and for a minute Ron actually realized how adorable Deena Mackenzie really was.

"You do?" He gave her a half-grin.

"Yea, but don't let it get to your head." She smiled. "I just thought it was about time that we stopped acting like we hate each other!" Then she stopped herself. "I mean, I guess you might still hate me…"

Ron shook his head. "I just hated how stuck up you were. But I suppose if you're really not then I don't have to hate you so much." He shrugged. "In fact I think I might actually be able to kind of enjoy you…"

Deena stood and tugged on his hand. "Good, then do you think you might be able to suffer a dance with me?"

Ron nodded. "I guess, but I have to warn you, I'm a bloody awful dancer!"

**Dawn, after running from Harry:**

After Dawn had fled from the room, with tears blurring her vision, she crashed into the last person she would have chosen to see at that moment.

"Spike!"

"Hey now you crashed into me!" Spike exclaimed with an angry glare that showed he was ready for a fight.

"What?" Dawn paused, confused for a minute by his automatic defense.

"I just don't want you to go accusing me of something when I haven't done anything yet…" He explained quickly.

"I'm not…" Dawn tried to control her voice. She hated the thought of Spike seeing her crying. "I wasn't looking where I was going…" She tried to move past him. "Sorry…."

"Wait a minute!" Spike grabbed her wrist and stopped her escape.

"Let me go!" She tried to slap him but he caught her other hand and held her firmly.

"What's wrong niblet?" Spike asked with a hint of actual concern and a hint of sarcasm.

"Nothing that I want to talk to you about!" She insisted, still struggling to get away from him. "Please Spike my night has been sucking enough without you adding to it!"

Spike sighed and released her wrist suddenly. She stumbled backwards and stared at him for a minute but then turned to leave as she felt tears creeping into her eyes. He stopped her again quickly.

"Dawn, come on. I know I'm the last person you want to be around right now, but something's wrong! And sometimes it helps to be able to talk about…"

"It won't help to talk to you!" She insisted, however something in his eyes started to change her mind. She remembered how many times she had talked in confidence with Spike and how many times he had been able to bring comfort to her when she needed it. "I…" She sighed as a tear leaked out of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Spike motioned for her to follow him down the corridor and down the steps that led to his dungeon classroom. She walked beside him silently until they reached the office that he shared with Angel. He closed the door and motioned towards the couch.

"Tell me what's going on Dawn." He prodded gently. "You know you can trust me…"

She sank onto the couch and hesitated briefly before explaining her tears to him. "I think Harry and I have broken up…"

"Your boyfriend? What did he do? Did he hurt you…"

"No…well…I don't think he meant to…we just…" She shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it. We just had a fight. He just doesn't appreciate me I suppose…"

"I knew he was no good for you Dawn!" Spike exclaimed. "I warned him to stay away from you…the four-eyed little bastard!"

"Spike please!" Dawn couldn't help smiling a little at Spike's infuriation.

"Sorry Niblet, but I hate seeing you upset…"

Dawn was silent for a minute. Spike was leaning against the wall near the door and staring at the ground. His eyebrows were furrowed and Dawn could sense the anger in his mood. She didn't realize how much she had missed his friendship. She had been so careful not to let herself think about him considering how much her sister despised him, but that was one part of her life that Buffy had never been able to screw up. Dawn and Spike had a sincere friendship that no one else seemed to be able to understand.

"Spike…"

"Yea?" He answered gruffly, not looking up at her.

"I'm sorry…"

He stared at her in surprise. "For what lil' bit?"

She stared at her hands. "For letting my sister's stupid problems affect me. I never wanted to hate you…"

"I never wanted you to hate me either!" Spike agreed. "I have been so bloody pissed off at the slayer for turning you against me! We always seemed to have a pretty good time together, didn't we?"

Dawn nodded. "I used to trust you more then anybody!"

"I wish you still would." Spike sighed. "I never meant to screw up with your sister so much!"

"I know." Dawn shrugged. "You're a vampire. I guess you can't really help it."

Spike frowned. "I'm not sure it's that really…it's just me. I'm sort of a stupid git."

Dawn grinned. "Yea, I guess you kind of are."

"But so is this boyfriend of yours! He had no business breaking it off with you Dawn! I'm sure he's just a sodding idiot who doesn't know what he's losing." Spike tried to encourage her.

"I don't know." Dawn hung her head. "I'm not sure if it's entirely his fault."

"Well, what'd you do?"

"I'm not sure exactly…" She started crying. "I hate feeling so confused! And I had thought that things were going so well…but lately…I don't know. I guess it did sort of start a while ago."

"What did?"

"He started sort of avoiding me. He was acting bored of me or annoyed of me or something…"

"Did you try to talk to him about it?" Spike asked.

"Well, that's sort of what set off our fight tonight." She explained.

"Oh, I see. He wasn't in the talking mood?"

"Well he definitely didn't seem like he wanted to talk with me! Especially not about his problems!" Dawn shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's just over me."

"I doubt that's the case, Niblet." Spike insisted. "I think that you should let him have some time to cool down after tonight and then try to talk to him about it again at another time…maybe in a couple of days."

"A couple of days? Do you really think it's good to let so much time pass without figuring things out?" Dawn asked with concern.

"I think it might be best. But of course I don't know everything about the situation. He may try to talk to you about it sooner." Spike decided. "I wish I could give you better advice…"

Dawn shook her head. "No, you've been great Spike. Thanks for caring enough to listen."

"Thanks for talking with me." Spike replied. "Do you think we will ever be able to be friends again?"

Dawn nodded. "I hope so." She smiled and stood up, moving towards him swiftly. "Just don't tell Buffy, okay?"

Spike grinned. "That's probably the best plan." He hugged her quickly. "Try to have a good rest of the night Dawn. You look lovely, by the way."

Dawn smiled and thanked him as they walked together out of the office and back up towards the great hall.


	64. Chapter 64

**In the dance, with Connor and Hermione:**

"Enjoying yourself mudblood?" Draco's cold voice spoke from behind Hermione who was momentarily sitting alone while Connor had gone to retrieve refreshments for them.

Hermione scowled but did not respond. She was determined not to let Draco or his posse bother her that night, when she was so happy with Connor. She hated to think that anything could possibly ruin her joy.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Blaise cackled and flicked one of Hermione's fake cat ears.

"Do you want something?" Connor interrupted the bullying as he stepped up to his girlfriend's side, handing her a glass of fruit punch.

"Oh look the bitch is back." Blaise mocked Connor as he placed his hand on Hermione's waist.

"So, do you do everything that your woman tells you to do or was it your idea to wear these hideous outfits?" Draco smirked. "Well I suppose we couldn't really expect anything better from the bastard son of a vampire…"

"Draco!" Connor shouted. Many students turned to stare at the shouting Slytherin but turned away after noticing his threatening glare.

"Oh, was it supposed to be a secret?" Draco rolled his eyes. "You probably didn't want your girlfriend to know about that dark side of your past. Oops."

Hermione's eyes were wide but she was trying not to give Draco the pleasure of knowing that he finally drove her to the edge of her anger. She felt Connor's hand grasp hers and tighten as he tried to control his anger.

"Well enjoy your night lovebirds!" Blaise was leading the laughter as Draco led his group of thugs away from the couple.

Hermione turned to Connor. "You told Draco about Angel?"

Connor sighed. "Yea, I did."

Hermione frowned. "I thought you weren't going to tell those creeps anything!"

"Look sweetie, I know there's this weird tension between Gryffindors and Slytherins, particularly you guys and Draco, but he's sort of one of my friends! I mean we do share a room! And he's been okay to me…" Connor shrugged. "We're friends I guess, Hermione, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me for who you're friends with. Just don't act like you hate him when you're around me when you're really best mates!" Hermione scoffed. "I never realized that the two of you were so alike! You're both lying idiots!" She started moving away from him.

"Hermione!" Connor pulled her back to him. "Don't be so annoying!"

Hermione glared. "Now I'm annoying? Connor, you've been friends with Draco all this time and I've thought that you hated him as much as he hates me!"

"I know, I should have told you…" Connor realized that people were still trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Come on, can we go talk about this somewhere a little more private?"

Hermione glanced around at the spectators and sighed. "I don't really know what there is to talk about!"

"Hermione!" Connor seemed ready to stomp in his foot in frustration. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was friends with Draco but I was afraid that you'd hate me for it…"

"I'm not that stupid Connor! I'm not going to hate you for something so stupid either!"

"Then why are you so pissed at me right now?"

Hermione glared at him and kept her jaw firmly shut.

"Okay, fine, be that way." Connor surrendered. "Here's the thing Hermione. Draco is a complete jerk. We all know that. But he is also one of my housemates, not to mention my roommate, and it's easier for me if I am friends with him. However, you are my girlfriend and it's better for me if we're getting along." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Hermione! I don't want to be in a fight with you! That's not going to do anything for our relationship! It's stupid that Draco had managed to make us fight for this long as it is!"

"I agree." Hermione decided.

"Then can't I just apologize for keeping it from you and can't you just forgive me for being an idiot, and then we can get back to being happy together?" Connor begged.

"I don't know."

"It's this stupid school!" Connor exclaimed suddenly. "We were so happy during the summer, before I came to this school and met all these weird people!"

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "These weird people? Would that include me?"

"Well yea, you're probably the weirdest of them all! I mean you actually enjoy studying!" Connor grinned.

Hermione let herself smile slightly. "I suppose that does make me a bit odd, compared to you at least."

"See, we can get along just fine when we're not arguing!"

"That was never the problem, Connor!" Hermione reminded him. "It's the argument that was the problem!"

"But that's sort of over now, right?" Connor asked hopefully.

Hermione sighed. "I'm just afraid that Draco's going to get to you eventually. I mean he's never liked me, and I feel like he's going to convince you to not like me either…"

"That will never happen!" Connor assured her. As if to prove his point he quickly leaned over and kissed her firmly. They were interrupted by the dreaded Slytherin himself, back again to screw with their minds.

"Careful Connor! You never know what sort of diseases a mudblood like her will carry!" Draco taunted as he passed the lip-locked couple.

Connor and Hermione pulled apart and turned to Draco angrily.

"Piss off Draco!" Connor spat. He shoved Draco hard, pressing against his chest and the blonde boy stumbled backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing vamp-boy?" Draco glared. "You're not seriously going to start something with me for _her_ sake, are you?"

"I want you to stop messing with my girlfriend, Draco, or else…"

"Or else what?" Draco demanded. "Are you going to stick your dad on me?" His friends snorted with laughter.

"I won't need him, Draco! Just keep pushing me and you'll know what sort of bastard I can be!" Connor threatened. He took Hermione's hand tightly and led her out of the great hall up the stairs, as far away from the Slytherin bullies as possible.

He led her all the way up to the room of requirement and paced in front of the blank wall quickly until the door appeared. He pushed open the door and let Hermione enter first. She wasn't surprised to find the romantic room that they had used a few times before, however this time instead of a couch she found a bed against the far wall.

"What's this?" She questioned Connor.

"I, umm, I didn't mean for that to be here…" Connor insisted.

"Oh really?" Hermione had a feeling that he had known exactly what sort of room he was leading her into. "Then would you rather it weren't here?"

"No, of course not!" He said too quickly. "I mean…not if you don't want it to be here…" He took her hands and stared into her eyes. "Look Hermione, I've been through a lot for you and I just want you to know that I wouldn't take half the crap that I do if I didn't really care for you."

"Thanks…I think." Hermione frowned.

"No, I'm serious. I'm probably the only Slytherin who has ever dated a Gryffindor before, not to mention Harry Potter's best friend." Connor explained. "I'm surprised the guys haven't tried to murder me in my sleep."

"What are you trying to say, Connor?"

"I guess I'm trying to tell you why I let myself go through it…"

"And why's that?"

"Because I think I sort of love you…"

Hermione was silent. None of her books had ever prepared her for this sort of statement before.

"Well?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Umm, well…I think I sort of love you too…" She answered at last.

"Really?" He almost seemed surprised.

"Connor, you just threatened Draco Malfoy for my honor! That was sort of impressive!" She grinned. "But it's not just that…I think I've sort of felt this for a while. I have never felt for anyone like I do for you!"

"I know what you mean!" Connor agreed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "I wish tonight could have been easier for you. I hate him for always trying to hurt you."

"I don't even care about him! You have made tonight as perfect as I could have ever wanted!" She glanced toward the bed. "But I have a feeling that it's not over yet…"

Connor smiled. "Not if you don't want it to be…" He led her over to the bed and they sat together on the edge of it. "I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for. I want it to be perfect for you!"

"I don't think anything could feel more perfect right now." Hermione decided quickly. "There's no one else I'd rather be with…" She leaned into him and started kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly brought her down until they were lying next to one another on the bed.

**Back in the dance, with Ginny:**

After flattering Ginny with a dance, Seamus abandoned her for some of his own-aged friends, particularly Lavender Brown. Ginny didn't care much though since she wasn't interested in him at all in that sort of way. However, she realized that it was a bit lonely at a dance without a date and so she soon deserted the crowded dance hall and moved out to the gardens to enjoy the night breeze.

She noticed a few couples spread about the garden, trying to hide in the dark shadows so they make out without being interrupted by roaming professors. Ginny rolled her eyes at their clandestine liaisons and moved away from the populated areas, seeking a more quiet location where she could be alone. She gratefully found solitude down by the lake. As she enjoyed the serenity of the night view, her thoughts drifted to Draco.

_I wonder if he enjoys being a jerk. _She thought to herself as she leaned against the trunk of a tree near to the water edge. _I had always just assumed, I mean my brothers more or less forced me to assume…but what if he's no different then us? His dad's a bastard. There's no question about that, but what about him? Oh Merlin, what would Ron say if he knew what I was thinking…_Ginny stopped herself suddenly. _What am I thinking? Why am I even bothering to think about him? Do I really care? _She hung her head knowing exactly why she was thinking about him. Ever since the night of the fight in the Forest, Ginny hadn't been able to keep Draco Malfoy out of her thoughts, or her dreams.

Ginny froze suddenly, sensing footsteps approaching her from the direction of the castle. She wondered for a minute how she could sense them when they were still a good distance away, but then she realized it was probably another aspect of her slayer powers. She moved to the other side of the tree so she was hidden from whoever was approaching, and she held her breath.

"Hey, Weasley?"

She recognized the deep, serious voice instantly. She sighed and debated running for it so she wouldn't have to deal with the confrontation, but then she thought better of it, realizing that she probably wouldn't get too far in her long dress and tall stilettos, so she stepped out from behind the tree.

"I thought I saw you come down here…"

"Can I help you with something?" Ginny asked coldly.

"Well, umm, I saw you leaving the dance…"

"So you followed me?" She glared. "Do you want something in particular Malfoy?"

Draco hesitated and pulled his black cloak tighter around his shoulders. "I wanted to talk to you."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About that night…umm…you know in the forest…"

"I've never seen you this nervous before." Ginny stated suddenly.

"Yea well, want to make something of it?" Draco put on an overly fierce scowl. "I don't need to be afraid of you bitch!"

"Right, okay, nice talking to you." Ginny rolled her eyes and started walking away from him.

"No! Wait!" Draco's voice was frantic. "I'm sorry…"

Ginny's head snapped back around. "You're what?"

Draco didn't respond. His mouth seemed completely stuck shut.

"Did you just apologize to me, Malfoy?"

He shook his head forcefully.

"Oh, alright then. Bye." Ginny continued to head back towards the castle. She heard Draco let out a deep breath and his hurried footsteps to catch up to her. He took hold of her arm to stop her from walking away. "Don't touch me!" Ginny raised her voice slightly and jerked her arm away from his grasp.

"Look, I need to say something to you and you're making it bloody difficult!" Draco insisted.

"Well excuse me for not caring to make your life easy." She stood still though and waited for him to speak.

He glanced up towards the castle, realizing how close they had gotten to the gardens. "Not here. Someone could see."

"See what? We're not doing anything!" Ginny protested.

"Come on, just walk with me for a minute, okay?" Draco headed back down towards the lake and Ginny reluctantly followed. When they were at a satisfying distance from the school, Draco stopped and turned to face her. "Why did you help me?"

"What?" Ginny wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to talk to her about but she hadn't been anticipating that sort of a question. "Why?"

"Yea, in the forest. Why did you save me? You could have left me, and let them kill me. It probably would have pleased a lot of people, including you no doubt." Draco decided.

Ginny shrugged. "Yea, you're probably right."

Even though he had said it, he seemed a little surprised to see her admit it to his face.

"What? You know that you're a bastard. Everyone knows it. You make life more difficult then it needs to be, and I am certain that without you a lot of people would be happier and life would undoubtedly be easier…" Ginny rambled.

"Alright, I get it. I make life hell. So, why didn't you let me die?"

"It's not my job to let people die." Ginny explained simply.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked. He sounded exasperated.

Ginny shook her head. "Never mind, it's really none of your business."

"Whatever. Look Weasley, I didn't come out here to waist my time." Draco told her adamantly.

"Then why did you come out here? Because all you've been doing is wasting my time and yours." Ginny informed him.

He sighed deeply. "I need to thank you."

"Excuse me?" Ginny had not been expecting those words from the Slytherin.

"Thank you." He repeated solemnly.

"You're thanking me? For what?"

"For saving my life."

"Are you still on about the vampires?" Ginny shook her head. "You really need to just get over it already. I did what I had to do. I would have done the same for anyone else, this time it just happened to be you."

Draco threw up his hands in frustration and almost seemed to growl. "I don't get you Weasley! One second you're so self-righteous and all 'I didn't have to save you' and whatnot and the next you're saying it was just a thing, nothing personal…"

"Well it was definitely not personal!" Ginny assured him. "I don't see how I could be personal with someone who's afraid to use my first name."

Draco frowned and didn't answer.

"Malfoy, you don't understand why I did it, and maybe it's better that way. All you need to know is that I couldn't let you die, no matter how much I might hate you…" Ginny told him, a little more gently then before. "It's just who I am, I suppose." She shrugged. "Vampires are vicious killers. Nobody deserves to die that way. Not even someone like you." She stared out at the lake. "I don't like you very much Malfoy. You're a jerk to my brothers and I know what your family thinks of mine. Overall you're just a nuisance. And even though my brothers would never understand why I saved you, I wouldn't let you die."

Draco slumped against the tree. "I'm not as bad as I seem, you know."

"Oh sure, you're whole bad-ass thing in just for show…" Ginny scoffed. But then she noticed the deep frown in his glassy eyes and stopped. "Malfoy…"

"What?" The pain in his eyes was brief as he snapped back to his fierce cover mask.

"Nothing."

"God I'm such an idiot!" Draco burst out suddenly. "You're trying to talk to me and I want to be open…I'm trying to explain myself but I really am rotten at it all!"

"What do you mean?" Ginny took an unintentional step closer to him and tried to read the expression in his eyes.

He glared at her briefly and then his eyes softened. "I don't know why I'm always so angry like this!" He sighed. "I always feel so intense and defensive!"

"I've noticed…" Ginny commented. He scowled and she held up her hands. "Right, sorry, not helping probably." She waited quietly for him to continue to explain himself.

"Oh never mind! This is pointless." He shook his head. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life and remind you not to tell anyone about it…"

"You're reminding me to what?" Ginny frowned, confused by his sudden change in personality.

"Look, I didn't expect you to do it for nothing. I'll pay you. Whatever you want."

"You want to pay me for my silence?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes!" Draco insisted. "No one can know…"

"Have you ever thought that this wouldn't be a fun story for my friends to know about either?"

"What would you have to be embarrassed about? You saved my life. You're a hero!"

"I saved a Slytherin!" Ginny shook her head. "I don't know what you wanted to accomplish by coming all the way down here to talk to me, but I'm going to save you some stress in case there's a next time. Don't bother. If such a time comes up again, I'm still not going to let you die, but I'm never going to expect your gratitude."

She started walking up the hill and he didn't follow her, though he did yell after her. "I wouldn't let you die either Ginny!" She was already too far away to hear and his words were lost in the night breeze.


	65. Chapter 65

_A/N: Once again, I am going to have to apologize for the gap in updates. This time I decided that I wanted to re-read everything that I have posted this far. Sometimes I realize that I forget what I've already covered and I just wanted to refresh my mind. (I have realized that I made a lot of mistakes in my early chapters…oops…oh well, hopefully I'll just keep on improving, especially with reviews and helpful suggestions!) Okay, so here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

Celebwen Telcontar: _Thank you for the review, but you are very curious! Haha. I'm not going to answer your questions, because basically you just have to wait and find out! I know I've probably confused a lot of people with the drama between Harry/Dawn, but just wait…thanks for the compliment!_

White Twitch: _Hey, I'm glad you like Draco/Ginny, cuz I don't think they're going away. But just out of curiosity, why do you think it would lead to problems particularly between Ginny/Hermione, as opposed to oh say Ginny/Ron? Because of how Draco treats Hermione concerning Connor? Thanks for the review!_

**In the dance with Buffy: **

"It's not fair." Buffy whined to her watcher as they stood against one wall of the great hall watching the happy young couples dancing around the open floor. "They're just kids and they've got better relationships then me!"

Giles had to try very hard not to laugh at his slayer's pathetic mood. "Buffy, have you ever thought that perhaps the reason they are so happy is because they do not take things as seriously as you do?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you obviously have a much more complicated life then they do, so it is only logical that your relationship aspect of your life would be more complicated as well." Giles tried to explain without angering her.

Buffy sighed. "I guess that makes sense." She noticed Angel standing against the opposite wall. "It's still not fair. I do a lot for the world! I don't think it's too selfish of me to want at least one decent relationship!"

Giles now laughed openly. "No, not selfish at all!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Thanks for listening Giles. I think I'm going to go and take care of some researching about the master and all that…"

"Buffy, you should let yourself enjoy one night! You can research tomorrow!" Giles reprimanded her.

"But I'm not enjoying myself Giles!" Buffy reminded him. She shifted her eyes around the hall, not entirely sure who she was searching for.

"Miss Summers, is there a reason you're not dancing?" Buffy turned around and smiled at Wesley's welcoming smile. "Standing against the wall is for old British guys and retired watchers."

"Oh Wesley, you're not that old!" She winked at Giles who frowned and quickly removed his glasses. "I'm not dancing because nobody's asked me."

Wesley shrugged. "Well, I'm not engaged at present and I would be charmed to have the pleasure of such a beautiful young woman…" He held his hand out to her and she took it with a grin.

"Why thank you Wesley, I would adore dancing with you!" She let him lead her away from the wall as she waved at Giles. "So Wesley, how's Hogwarts been treating you?" Buffy asked as they began to waltz with the other, mostly student couples, on the floor already.

"Not bad, I must admit that teaching in a classroom is quite entertaining. I have had so many professional experiences but none have allowed me to work with students." Wesley explained. "And of course, it is always exciting for a watcher to be able to supervise the training of a new slayer. How is Miss Weasley coming along with her powers?"

"I'm not really sure actually. I mean her training has been going all right, but I'd like to know more about her. She's pretty closed about her personal life."

"Well, I am not convinced that part of her life is for you to know if she does not wish it." Wesley smiled.

"I know, but I remember how difficult it was for me to adjust to being the slayer, and I would have enjoyed having an older female figure to look to for guidance. I want to be able to help her in that way…" Buffy told him.

"Have you considered that perhaps Miss Weasley does not feel the same way as you did at her age? Perhaps she prefers to keep things to herself rather then to share them with a woman who is still mostly a stranger." Wesley suggested.

Buffy nodded. "Yea, I've thought of that. And she seems to be doing fine, so I'm not too concerned. Plus she has Dawn, they're pretty good friends. And I believe that Ginny realizes she can come and talk to me if she ever needs to."

"Then you have done all you can." Wesley decided.

Buffy agreed.

"Moving on then from our young slayer, Giles has told me about your suspicions of the master being reborn." Wesley commented.

Buffy frowned. "Reborn is a strange choice of word. I'm not sure if that's how I think of it exactly…I was sort of thinking that he was just brought back to life…"

"It's all the same relatively for a vampire, though."

"Oh, really? You think I'd have more understanding of how vampires' lives work by now." Buffy rolled her eyes. "They're still a mystery to me."

"Well, vampires have very complicated lives, particularly one as powerful as the master. However, after you killed him a few years ago, it would have seemed that he was gone for good. Giles and I have both agreed that it would take very strong and very dark magic to bring him back at all."

"Any ideas of what sort of demon could possess that sort of magic?" Buffy asked.

"What makes you think it's a demon?"

"Well, what else could it be? A vampire wouldn't have that sort of magical power and well…" She frowned as a thought popped into her mind. "Do you think it could be a witch, or a wizard?"

"That was one idea that Giles and I came up with. But even then…it would have to be someone with incredible power. I'm not sure I would like to come up against that sort of wizard in a fight." Wesley decided.

"Maybe I should talk to Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure if there's some sort of great magical entity moving about, Dumbledore would have some sort of knowledge of it." Buffy thought out loud.

"That sounds like a good plan…however, you may also want to discuss this matter with Angel or Spike. They are the only beings I know of who have personal experiences with the master, or Drusilla…."

Buffy scowled. "I don't think they can help."

"Are you certain?" Wesley was puzzled by her abrupt decision.

Buffy sighed. "Spike wouldn't be interested in helping me. And Angel…" She glanced over Wesley's shoulder to where Angel was still leaning against the wall, with his eyes locked on her. He glanced away quickly when she caught him staring. She bit her bottom lip. "Maybe Angel could help…"

"Then perhaps you should go and talk with him." Wesley suggested as the song ended. "I will find someone else to dance with now!" He smiled at her. "Thank you for entertaining me!"

Buffy grinned. "Thanks for asking me Wesley, you saved me from hours of being a wallflower." She separated from Wesley and slowly made her way across the floor towards Angel. He straightened up as she approached. "Hey."

"Hi…" He smiled at her nervously.

"I was wondering if we could talk…" Buffy started slowly.

"Sure, but umm, do you maybe want to dance while we talk?" Angel offered.

"Fine, let's dance." Buffy gave in after a moment's hesitation. Angel led her into the throng of dancing couples and they awkwardly took a dancing position.

"Have you been enjoying yourself?" He asked formally.

"Angel, I'm not dancing with you for chit-chat." Buffy reminded him. "I need to know about the master."

"Buffy, you know about the master. You killed him, remember, at the high school?"

"Yea thanks, I remember, that was the first night I died." Buffy rolled her eyes. "But he was almost resurrected once…"

"And you stopped that too!"

"Yea, but what if someone else tried and I didn't stop it!"

"His bones were destroyed. _He_ was destroyed! It's not possible…I mean it could be possible, but that would take a hell of a lot of magical power!" Angel frowned at the thought. "I don't know anyone with that sort of power!"

"But it could be done, if there was enough power?"

Angel nodded. "It would take a long time, but I suppose it could be possible…"

Buffy was quiet for a moment, thinking, while Angel continued to hold his hands at her waist, dancing her around the room slowly. She finally seemed to realize how long she hadn't spoken.

"Umm, I guess that's all…we could stop dancing now…" She said suddenly.

"We could…" Angel agreed, but didn't stop dancing. "Or we could just enjoy the moment."

Buffy smiled slightly but looked at her feet. "One moment is all it takes Angel."

Angel nodded and slowly removed his hands from her waist. "It's a good thing that one of us can be responsible." He turned and walked away before she could stop him.

Buffy suddenly felt very alone and very foolish, standing in the middle of the dance floor where she was the only one not dancing. She fidgeted with her hair and started moving off the floor, but she was stopped.

"Professor Summers…"

She caught her breath as she heard his icily composed voice. She turned and smiled politely. "Professor Snape…"

"It is proper for professors to dance as an example for the students." HE stated calmly, holding out his hand.

"Oh, well I was…" Buffy couldn't create an excuse quickly enough so she had to oblige the dark potions master with a dance.

"I was interested in discussing a matter with you, which I believe concerns the peace between our two houses…" Snape began immediately, placing one hand on her waist and holding her other hand extended.

"Oh really?" Buffy felt very strange waltzing with the professor, who quite plainly gave her the creeps. "What is it?"

"I'm sure you are aware of the very foolish relationship between two of our students."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but what do you mean by foolish?" Buffy interrupted quickly.

"I am aware of your short time with us Professor Summers, but I believe that one year is sufficient time for anyone to recognize the distinctions between the houses!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that you believe your house is somewhat better than mine, and because of that, the students of ours houses should not mix?"

Snape frowned. "You are making assumptions…"

"Only based on your overall personality and the experiences I have had with your prejudices."

"Professor Summers, I do not have prejudices!" Snape insisted. "I simply understand the relevance of the differences between…"

"Between what exactly?" Buffy cut him off sternly. "If you're going to lecture me on the superiority of pure blood families, don't waste your time!" She tried to break the dance but he held tightly to her hand. "Professor Snape…"

"I am not certain as to your purpose here _Professor _Summers, but I respect Albus Dumbledore, and I must believe that he has a logical reason for bringing so many of your kind here…"

"My kind?" Buffy glared. "What exactly is my kind?"

"There is no magical blood in your family, is there?" He asked with a coked eyebrow.

"Possibly more then in yours, Severus." Buffy spat out. "I am the slayer and I have been called here to protect these students…possibly from people like you!" She stepped on his foot and darted away as he instinctively released her.

"Buffy!" She was stopped again, this time as she was trying to slip out of the great hall.

"Oh my god, why am I being punished tonight?" She exclaimed in a mumble as Spike caught up to her. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yea, you and every other person in this universe!" Buffy glared. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Well, I think we need to straighten some things out…" Spike continued, following her as she started up the stairs.

"No, Spike, I don't think we need to talk about anything. Every time we talk things just get more complicated. I've already had a frustrating night, and I'd rather not have to deal with you…"

"Buffy come on!" Spike continued following her, even though she refused to look at him.

"Spike, please leave me alone."

"Do you remember the promise that I made to you Buffy?" He asked suddenly.

She halted suddenly, but still didn't look at him. "What about it?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He told her with a carefully controlled voice. "I promised you that I would look after the kid…"

"Spike, that was a long time ago…I don't expect…"

"I've never broken the promise, Buffy." Spike interrupted. "You know that. No matter how rotten I've been, I've never broken the promise. I'm never going to."

"Spike I really don't need you…"

"As long as I'm around, you can trust that your lil' sis will be taken care of." Spike continued. "I know I'm a monster, and you'll likely never trust me again, but Dawn's safe…"

Buffy felt her anger rising and conflicting with her gratefulness to hear Spike's assurance. "Spike, I don't think I want you bothering my sister. Dawn doesn't need your protection, and I'm certain she doesn't want it…"

"You're certain, eh?" Spike rolled his eyes. "You're too proud, Buffy. You know as well as I do that whatever we've been brought here for will be something dangerous, and we both know that you're worried about the kid."

"I can take care of her…"

"Unless you die again." Spike retorted coldly.

"Oh thanks, that's helpful!" Buffy turned to glare at him.

"I'm just saying, you've got the whole world to worry about Buffy, but I'm taking care of Dawn, so she's just one less for you to worry about, okay?" Spike's face was firm, but his voice was gentle.

"Spike…" Buffy hesitated. "Are you sleeping with Drusilla?"

Spike shifted his eyes and cleared his throat. "I did." He admitted slowly. "But only once. I ran into her…I hadn't expected it…but I was drunk, and I was angry at you…"

"That's all I needed to know." Buffy sighed and started back up the stairs. "Stay away from my sister, Spike."

**After the dance in the girls' dorm: **

"Dawn, where'd you go? You and Harry just disappeared!" Deena asked as she wandered into the dormitory over an hour after the dance had actually ended.

"Umm, yea things just didn't go well." Dawn stated simply.

"Oh?"

"But things seem to have gone well for you! You sure are back late!" Dawn changed the subject quickly.

"Oh yea, well…" Deena was all too eager to explain her late return. "Things went amazingly well!" She started changing out of her costume, all the while smiling wide. "We don't hate each other anymore."

"Really? What changed?"

"We talked." Deena shrugged. "He's been thinking that I hate him all this time, but really we were both just too intimidated to explain things to each other!" She giggled. "Everything's great now!"

"Good. I'm happy for you!" Dawn tried to sound positive, regardless of how torn up she was personally feeling.

"So what happened at the dance? You don't seem very happy…" Deena climbed into her bed, rolling on her side to look at Dawn who was lying flat on her stomach in her own bed.

"Yea well…" Dawn was saved from explaining as the door opened and Hermione tiptoed in, obviously expecting the other girls to be asleep already.

"Oh! You're still awake!" She gasped.

Dawn and Deena exchanged curious glances as they noticed Hermione's appearance. Her hair was messy (her cat ears were missing), her makeup was smudged, and she was only wearing part of her outfit. Her gloves were gone and even her dress looked as though it had been thrown on in a hurry.

"Where've you been, Hermione?" Dawn asked quickly.

"Umm, with Connor…"

"Oh? One of your secret make-out session?" Deena laughed.

"Yea, uh-huh…" Hermione answered quickly and hurried to retrieve her pajamas from her wardrobe.

Dawn frowned. Hermione's disorderly appearance, and flighty responses were too unusual for someone who had just been snogging. "Hermione…" She climbed out of her bed and hurried over to her friend, staring into her eyes firmly. "I live with three older girls, and well you've met Anya and Xander…I've got a lot of experience in this kind of thing…you and Connor weren't just making out were you?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She started shaking her head furiously. "Don't judge me Dawn! Please! He loves me! We love each other, a lot…"

"Hermione, calm down! I'm not trying to judge you!" Dawn laughed. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Deena gasped and sat up straight in bed. Hermione pulled her lips tight and didn't respond.

"Oh my god, you did!" Deena hurried to the end of her bed so she could be closer to the girls. Luckily, Lavender and Parvati weren't back yet. "Was it amazing?"

Hermione frowned at the question.

Deena blushed. "Well, I've always thought it would be amazing…"

"You mean, you've never…"

Deena shook her head. "No, I haven't! Do I seem like the kind of girl that would have by now?" Hermione didn't answer but her silence was enough. "Well I haven't…I've never really been in love, and I don't believe it's right unless you're in love! Like you and Connor! Oh it must have been perfect!"

Hermione's eyes smiled and she nodded. "It was perfect! I never realized how perfect it would be!"

Dawn tried to smile for her best friend, but felt a little depressed that everyone else had experienced such perfect nights, when her own had turned out so horridly.

"Dawn, have you and Harry ever done it?" Hermione asked quickly.

Dawn shook her head. "No, we haven't…"

"Oh, I just thought that maybe you had…well the two of you seem really close and everything…and you love him, right?" Hermione inquired.

Dawn nodded slowly. "Umm, yea right…" She returned to her bed. "I'm exhausted guys, I'm going to sleep now…congratulations, I guess, Hermione…"

"Umm, yea, thanks I guess." Hermione grinned and started to change as Deena settled back in bed as well.

Neither of the girls bothered Dawn again, and she assumed that they were both too wrapped up in the sublime events of their own nights to realize that hers had been crap. She didn't care. She actually preferred remaining quiet for the time being, at least until she had a chance to discuss her problems with Harry and figure out where he stood on their relationship.


	66. Chapter 66

_A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer, but decided I just wanted to update. I think it'll give a little teaser to what to expect (in other words, the plot's forming more). Also, there is some good ol' Spike. Thanks for the reviews as always! Oh, and I realize (after re-reading the story so far) how many little mistakes I had (the dumb ones) and so I went back and did some editing, nothing too serious, but just getting rid of some obnoxious spelling errors (quittage/quidditch) and adding characters who weren't supposed to be around (McGonagall). So yea, hopefully that will be better for new readers! Enjoy!_

**The next day: **

"Hey Harry, has Deena been down here yet?" Ron located his best friend in the common room before breakfast. "She was going to umm…help me with some of my homework…"

Harry didn't really care why Ron wanted to find Deena, he hadn't been interested enough to realize that something had happened between the two of them at the dance, he had been too preoccupied with his own personal troubles. After Dawn had abandoned him at the dance the previous night, Harry had quickly left, retreating to the top of the astronomy tower where he could be alone and not have to answer anyone's questions. Then he snuck into the Gryffindor common room well after three in the morning, and remained there for the rest of the evening.

"Hold on, Harry, did you ever come to bed last night?" Ron asked suddenly. "I was pretty out, but now that I think about it, I don't much remember seeing you…" His eyes grew wide. "Did you and Dawn stay out all night together?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "It's not really any of your business is it, Ron?"

Ron recoiled slightly, surprised by his friend's sharp tone. "Sorry Harry, I was just asking…I get it if you want to keep it quiet, I just thought that since I'm your best mate and all…" He continued to mumble as he moved away from Harry and settled himself in an armchair near the foot of the stairs leading up to the girls' dorms.

Harry let out a deep breath and cast his sulky eyes towards Ron. It wasn't fair of him to take out his frustrations on his friend. Ron hadn't done anything, and he wouldn't understand unless Harry talked to him…but that was just the problem. Harry didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Ron right now.

"Ron…" Harry started but at that moment he noticed Ron almost leaping out of his chair as the group of girls appeared at the top of the stairs. Harry spotted Dawn before she had a chance to see him and he quickly darted in the other direction towards the stairs leading up to the guys' dorms.

"Good morning!" Ron greeted the girls, with an unusual peppiness to his tone. He blushed brilliantly red as Dawn and Hermione snickered.

"Good morning Ron." Deena returned the greeting sweetly. "Were you waiting for me?" Ron shuffled his feet and mumbled something that nobody could quite hear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on you two, let's go to breakfast and you can continue this ridiculous pretense of not crushing on each other!"

Now Deena grinned as Ron continued to blush. Hermione led the way towards the door with Deena following her quickly. Dawn stopped Ron and spoke to him softly, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Have you seen Harry around yet?"

Ron had been so distracted by Deena that he hadn't noticed his friend slip away. He shrugged. "He was down here a minute ago, not exactly in a friendly sort of mood…"

Dawn nodded. "Umm, I think I'll wait around for him…"

"Okay, we'll save you seats!" Ron waved as he hurried after Deena and Hermione, clearly not wanting to let Deena out of his sight.

For a moment Dawn stood hesitantly at the foot of the guys' staircase, but then she decided that seemed a little too desperate, so she retreated to the sofa and sat while she waited for him to descend. She waited for almost a half an hour and he still hadn't showed up. Her stomach was starting to regret the decision of postponing breakfast, but she was determined to speak to him about the argument. Then again, Spike had told her to give it a couple days, and she assumed he had had plenty of experience with arguments…

"This is ridiculous!" Dawn exclaimed out loud as she stood and prepared to leave the common room. As she headed towards the portrait hole, she heard a creak on the stairs and turned around to see Harry beginning to descend. "Harry!" She hurried back over to the stairs.

He looked up, seeing her for the first time, and instantly halted. He started backing up, back up the stairs.

"Please Harry, talk to me!" Dawn begged. "I don't understand what happened last night with us, but I want…"

"Dawn, come on!" Harry cut her off abruptly. "You do understand what happened last night. We had a fight and broke up." He said it so bluntly and she couldn't quite read his feelings on the whole matter. "I think it might be better this way…" He turned and headed up the steps.

"Are you kidding me?" Dawn hollered after him. "That was not a satisfying discussion Harry Potter!"

He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to stare at her. "Dawn, last night was obviously an indicator that we're not meant to be together, at least not right now…can't you just accept it?" And he disappeared around the corner.

Dawn's hope crumbled as tears swam in her eyes. She had been so certain that Harry would come around if they just had a chance to talk, but now she was feeling that Spike might have been right in giving him more time.

"Dawn…" Ginny's soft voice came from the other side of the room.

"Oh…I didn't see you…" Dawn tried to wipe away the traces of tears before the redhead could see.

"Umm…" Ginny hesitantly approached Dawn, and the expression in her eyes told Dawn that she had heard the whole conversation with Harry. "What happened last night, Dawn?"

"I guess we broke up." Dawn shrugged; pretending like the fight didn't bother her as much as it really did. "I thought that he had just been angry and we'd be able to work it out, but, umm, I guess I was wrong…"

"I don't understand…" Ginny frowned. "Harry's crazy about you Dawn! I know he is! Why would he break up with you?"

"Actually, I kind of broke up with him…" Dawn admitted. "Only, I didn't really mean it. I thought he'd understand that…"

"Why did you break up with him?"

"We were fighting last night…" Dawn sighed, not really wanting to get into the whole matter with the young slayer. "I really don't want to bother you with my problems, Gin, you've got enough going on…"

"Dawn, I've been piling my problems on you for months, you can at least let me listen to you once in a while when you're having a bad day!" Ginny insisted.

Dawn smiled at her consideration and nodded. "I'm not really sure what started our fight. It was sort of like we'd both been holding stuff back for a long time and then all of a sudden everything exploded at once and we both realized how much we were actually hiding from each other…" Tears formed in her eyes again. "I didn't mean to keep things from him, I just figured it would be easier for the relationship if he wasn't bothered with all the screwed up aspects of my life!"

"His life hasn't been exactly easy either Dawn," Ginny reminded her carefully.

"I know. That's sort of what he said last night." Dawn agreed. "I guess we've both just tried to hide the hard things so that we could focus on the happy…well I guess me more than him. I've had so much drama in my life, I took the peacefulness of our relationship for granted!"

"You didn't want to spoil you joy with the cruelness of reality?" Ginny grinned knowingly.

"Yea, pretty much." Dawn shook her head. "He seems to think that I can't handle a relationship with someone like him because I won't be able to deal with all his drama…"

Ginny frowned. "That's ridiculous! You've had plenty of experience with drama, I'm sure that you'd be able to deal with his!"

Dawn sighed. "I guess he doesn't think so. He won't be honest with me." She rolled her eyes. "Do you know that I have never even heard the whole story of the Lord guy from Harry? He's never really explained to me what happened with his parents, or what the big deal is with this evil creature…"

"Are you serious?" Ginny was surprised. "But everyone knows the story."

"I know…" Dawn nodded. "And I know the main parts of it I guess, but I've never talked about it with him. It's like he's trying to hide it from me, but then he tells me that I don't want to hear it! He's never tried to tell me! I want to know about his past! I want to be able to help him in any way I can…"

Ginny nodded. "Of course you do. Have you tried telling him this?"

"He won't talk to me."

"Maybe I could talk to him…"

Dawn shook her head. "I think I'm just going to give him some space for now. Maybe later…" She shrugged. "Right now, my stomach is feeling like it could eat an elephant, so I think I'm going to try and get some food before breakfast is over!"

Ginny smiled. "I'll come with you."

The girls hurried down the stairs, away from Gryffindor tower. They were silent as they rushed towards the great hall. Dawn was grateful that Ginny didn't try to ask any more questions about the fight, and Ginny was grateful that Dawn hadn't asked her anything yet. Ginny wasn't sure what she would tell Dawn about the conversation with Draco, but she felt like she needed to say something…but then again, what was there to say? It had just been a conversation, nothing serious, and nothing really to tell at all. She tried to forget about the whole situation as they approached the hall and slipped in, as most of the students were filing out.

"I think we made it just in time!" Ginny exclaimed as she realized that almost every student had finished eating and were leaving. The Gryffindor table was completely vacant, and only a few students remained scattered about the other three tables. Even the professors had begun to leave, after finishing their own meals.

Dawn began filling a plate with as much food as she could scrounge up form the picked over table. Ginny snatched up a piece of toast and stuffed it in her mouth before filling an empty glass with pumpkin juice.

"I've got to run, Dawn! I can't be late for potions again!" The redhead waved as she darted back out of the great hall, leaving Dawn almost entirely alone.

"Running a little late today, aren't you?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind Dawn.

She smiled and turned around, her hands loaded with bacon and a muffin. "Yea, for your class!"

Spike shrugged. "Peaches can handle it, I'm sure." He glanced up towards the professors' tables, noting that they had all left. "How you holding up, niblet?"

Dawn shrugged and her smile faltered. "I didn't take your advice. I tried to talk to him this morning…"

"And?" Spike filled a mug with coffee for Dawn and they started walking out of the banquet hall together.

Her eyes glistened. "It didn't go well. I think we really are broken up…"

"Are you sure he just doesn't need more time?" Spike asked with genuine concern for Dawn's relationship issues.

Dawn shook her head. "He seemed very adamant about us not being together…I didn't realize how much he hated being with me…"

"Come on lil' bit! I doubt anyone could hate being with you!" Spike tried to encourage. "He just doesn't realize what he's losing…"

Dawn rolled her eyes. He was just trying to help, but he obviously hadn't had much experience in the comforting speech area. "Yea, I'm sure…"

Spike glared hard in thought. He didn't like seeing Dawn hurting and he could tell that this punk had caused her pain. "He's a bastard…"

"Spike!" Dawn reprimanded him softly. "He's not…"

"He broke up with you, didn't he? And he's hurt you! And he's not even willing to give you a proper explanation…"

"I know…" Dawn couldn't argue any of Spike's points. The two of them fell silent as they neared the classroom. "We're late, aren't we?"

Spike nodded. "Don't worry, you can't get in trouble when you're late with the teacher…" He looked at her firmly. "Are you going to be all right, Dawn?"

She gave him a partial smile. "Probably not." She sighed. "But after all, it's just a boyfriend, right? I mean, I've been through worse!"

"You sure have!" Spike agreed. "Well, go on in. I'm going to go around the back…"

"Thanks for listening Spike…" Dawn smiled at him and he felt warmed the rekindled friendship. He knew it would still take him a while to earn back her trust completely, but their conversation last night had been the beginning, and that was all that he needed at the moment.

Spike hurried around to the back entrance of the office so he could enter the classroom without drawing attention to himself and Dawn, while she entered through the classroom doors, as quietly as possible.

"Well, Miss Sutton…" Angel frowned as Dawn snuck into the classroom.

Dawn tried to avoid eye contact with her friends who were grouped together at the front of the room. She could feel them staring at her, except perhaps Harry. "I'm sorry I'm late Professor…"

"It's alright, I'm sure you had your reasons…" Angel replied calmly. "Just don't let it become a habit."

"Yes sir." Dawn nodded and smiled at him appreciatively. She glanced towards her friends and noticed Deena and Hermione beckoning to her. Harry was standing firm with his eyes focused on his feet. Dawn sighed and instead of joining her friends, chose to stand with Dean and Seamus, who didn't at all seem to mind her company.

A moment later Spike entered the classroom from the office, trying to seem nonchalant about being late. Angel however glared fiercely and insisted that Spike stay out of the teaching responsibilities for the day. Spike easily obliged and took position sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, simply observing the class for the duration of the class time.

As soon as class ended Dawn hurried out of the classroom, hoping to avoid any confrontation from her friends, though she knew they would find out about the fight eventually, especially since they had two more classes that day, in which Dawn would be trying not to sit with them if possible. She darted around a pack of second years and rushed down the hall ahead of everyone, wanting to put as much distance as possible between herself and her friends.

"Harry, what's going on with Dawn?" Hermione asked as the students began filing out of the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, would you please remain after class. I need to discuss something with you…" Spike stopped Harry before he had a chance to leave the classroom.

"Umm, okay…you guys go on ahead." Harry waved his friends on as he stayed behind. "What's up?"

Angel hesitated, briefly wondering if he should also stay behind, but Spike glared at him. "This isn't your concern Peaches."

"Fine, but make it quick. We've got the fourth years coming in ten minutes." Angel shut himself in the office, leaving Spike and Harry alone in the classroom.

"I never have liked you, Mr. Potter." Spike growled. "But now I feel like pounding you and burying you where no one could ever find you…I don't give a damn about how famous you might be in this world, you don't mean shit to me…"

"Professor Spike, I'm not sure I understand…" Harry said nervously, backing away from the threatening professor.

"Oh I think you understand perfectly kid." Spike insisted. "What the hell did she ever do to deserve an idiot like you?"

Harry's eyes dropped to the floor. "Are you talking about Dawn?"

"Who else? Do you have other girlfriends that you've recently devastated with a breakup, you son of a bitch!" Spike took a step towards Harry and he backed up farther.

"Look, Professor, I don't know what she told you, but I didn't break up with her! She broke up with me!" Harry defended himself.

"Yea, but when she tried to work it out with you, did you even give her a chance? The way I heard it you were more then glad to get her out of your life!" Spike's voice had unintentionally begun to rise.

"Well…I might not have minded it especially at this time, but…" Harry frowned and suddenly became defensive. "I don't have to explain myself to you! This is between Dawn and me! I don't care what role you play in her life! I don't have to be afraid of you! What can a professor do to me?"

Spike scowled harder, realizing that he couldn't very well let the kid know about his less-than-human self. "Detention Mr. Potter, for one week."

"For what? Breaking up with my girlfriend?" Harry frowned.

"For questioning my power!" Spike retorted. "Now get out and get on with your pathetically celebrated life!"

Harry returned Spike's fierce glare as he gathered his things and stormed out of the classroom. He had to run to make it in time for Divination class and even so, he arrived almost three minutes late, out of breath, and exhausted.

"Harry, over here!" Ron waved him over to the empty seat at his table. "Trelawney's late today, so you won't be in trouble!"

Harry grinned thankfully. "Why aren't you sitting with Deena?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "She wanted to sit with Dawn!" He motioned to the other side of the room where Dawn and Deena were sitting together with their heads bowed close, talking in rapid whispers.

_Three guesses about their topic of conversation…_Harry mumbled inside his head as he imagined Dawn turning Deena against him as swiftly as she had done with Spike.

"Why were you kept after class? Are you in trouble?" Ron questioned.

"Yea, I've got detention."

"What for?"

"Pissing him off, I guess." Harry shrugged. "It doesn't really make sense to me."

"That's lame. You're always getting in trouble for no reason."

"Yea, tell me about it." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Harry, is something going on between you and Dawn…"

Harry was once again rescued from answering as the office door opened admitting their professor. However, it was not Professor Trelawney. An unmistakable gasp spread throughout the students as they surveyed the brilliantly green-skinned being standing in front of them.

"Well good afternoon dolls!" Lorne greeted the class with a beaming smile. They were still staring at him as though they had all been caught with the stunning curse. "Alright, we're off to a dandy start." He folded his hands nervously and surveyed the shocked students. "I'm Professor Lorne…and don't worry I won't be taking over your class permanently, but today Professor Dumbledore asked if I would fill in for Professor Trelawney and give you all a special assignment…"

Dawn had noticed that Deena's face was turning white. She tried not to laugh at the stunned expressions on all the other students. "Dee, it's okay. He's cool. I've met him before."

Deena seemed to have to pry her eyes away from the green demon to look at Dawn. "But, what is he?"

"He's a demon…" Dawn smiled. "But he's not evil, I don't think. Anyway, he's obviously good enough for Dumbledore to bring here, right?"

Deena nodded. "I guess so…"

"Now, today's lesson's going to be a little different then usual…I'm going to be working with each of you munchkins on individual terms." Lorne continued the introduction. "You will each take turns joining me in the office for a private, umm, session. After your sessions, each of you are required to write an essay on what you learned about yourself and how it can help you in your life…it will be explained better when we speak privately…" He smiled broadly. "Now, who would like to volunteer to go first?"

The students were more still than before. It was clear that nobody was anxious to spend time alone with the green monster. He almost looked hurt that nobody jumped at the opportunity to be first.

"Well, don't think that you're going to get out of this assignment. Eventually I will have time with each of you, whether or not I have to return for the rest of the week." He shrugged. "I promise I don't bite!"

Dawn smiled at his attempt at humor, but the problem was that most of the students probably assumed he did a lot worse than bite. She stood quickly. "Professor Lorne, I'll go first…"

His eyes brightened and he beckoned her forward. "Wonderful! In the meantime, the rest of you should focus on opening your mind in any way you can. Relax, close your eyes, or take a nap, whatever calms you."

Dawn followed him into the office and he closed the door. She had never been in this office before and she immediately noticed the heavy aroma of Trelawney's incense. Even when the woman was not physically present, she always seemed to be lingering.

"How are you doing Dawn?" Lorne asked as he settled down in a very comfortable looking armchair. "You don't mind if I call you Dawn, do you? I know professors like to keep things formal, but well…I feel like I know you already from everything I've heard from Angel and his friends!"

Dawn nodded. "Of course! I've heard a lot about you too. I'm sort of surprised I haven't noticed you around school more often!"

"Well, Dumbledore has been keeping me busy. He thinks my skills are better in other areas than teaching, except for today of course…" He motioned to the couch that sat low to the ground and was covered in silky blankets. "Speaking of teaching, we should probably get started…I've got a lot of students to cover!"

"Okay…" Dawn sat and waited for him to give her instructions.

"Get comfortable and think of your favorite song."

"My favorite song?" Dawn frowned.

"Yep, and then whenever you're ready to start, go ahead and sing!"

"Sing?" Dawn laughed. "Professor, I don't sing…like at all. Plus I've discovered, through personal experiences, singing tends to get me in trouble…" She thought back to the day of musical horror in Sunnydale and shook her head. "Singing seems to release inhibitions a little too much for my comfort…"

"Exactly Dawn." Lorne smiled. "Don't worry about being good at it. But it is your assignment, so…"

Dawn sighed. "I really have to sing?"

"Afraid so, cupcake!" He motioned for her to begin. "Don't worry, the walls are temporarily sound-proof."

Dawn took a deep breath and started singing the first song that came to her mind. She sang for almost a full two minutes, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Lorne's reactions to her vocal inadequacies. Finally she squeezed one eye open to see if she could stop yet and realized that his expression was perplexed and almost melancholy.

"I told you I couldn't sing!" Dawn laughed.

He let out a deep sigh and gave her a remorseful smile. "For someone who isn't very good with secrets, you sure do keep a lot to yourself…"

"Excuse me?" Dawn frowned.

"Why are you so afraid of honesty, doll face?" Lorne leaned forward and seemed to be reading her expression.

Dawn hesitated. "Umm, I'm not sure what you…"

"Here's the deal Dawn, your singing can't lie…" He shrugged. "Sorry, but it's the facts. So now we've got to talk. You are keeping a lot of things quiet when it would be better to let them out. Don't you think your sis deserves to know how worried you are for her?"

Dawn gasped. "But I…how did you…" She dropped her questions realizing that he had clearly read deeper into her than she possibly could read into herself. "Buffy wouldn't understand. She's too determined to be strong and responsible. She wouldn't want to know that I'm worrying about her."

"But as your sister, and the slayer, she would want to know how you feel. I know that you're afraid of her safety in general, but more than that you fear for her emotional safety. She's been through a lot with love and life, and you are afraid that she's becoming too weak to handle it."

Dawn nodded. "Being here with Spike and Angel…I don't know how she's managing it. I know she still has deep feelings for Angel, she always has, and it is so hard for her to not be able to be with him. But then on the other hand there was her thing with Spike…I'm not really sure where they are right now, but I know that he's hurt her too many times for her to ever forgive…"

"But you want to trust Spike."

"I do." Dawn agreed. "He has had his bad moments. Obviously. But overall he's been good to me. He's protected me and cared for me when it felt like nobody else would…" Tears crowded her eyes. "I just wish that everything from Sunnydale would go away and we could start new lives here and everyone could be happy…"

"You blame yourself for what happened between Buffy and Spike…" Lorne was expertly urging her to share her feelings.

Dawn hung her head. "It all started with Glory. That's when Spike made the promise to Buffy and that's when she first started relying on him. And then when she was brought back…I didn't understand what she was going through! I didn't even try…but he stayed around, for me, and to prove to her that he was worth something…we both needed to be cared for but in such different ways…I couldn't figure out what I wanted and she couldn't figure out how to heal except to let him in…he made her feel safe because he understood what she was going through, in his weird twisted way…" Dawn shrugged. "But she didn't really care for him like he needed." Dawn looked up suddenly. "That's the problem with everyone I think. Everyone has their own needs, and it's almost impossible for those needs to mesh with each other, but we try to force them too and then we all just end up getting hurt…"

"Harry has hurt you by not being honest with you about his feelings, but you blame yourself for the breakup because you feel that you were being selfish in the relationship from the start." Lorne continued.

Dawn nodded. "I was so excited to finally have the focus on me instead of Buffy for once…someone cared for me, not just as the slayer's little sister that needed to be protected, but as a person who could be loved…I never even thought about his needs…"

"Well then, I think that's a good place for you to start doll!" Lorne seemed satisfied with the conclusion and stood up. "Maybe your essay would be better as letters…to your sister and to Harry…"

Dawn smiled. "Thank you Lorne, I've never felt so understood before…"

"Some call it a gift!" He chuckled at himself and opened the door to the office. "Next!"

Dawn trotted back to her seat and dared a quick glance towards Harry. He was staring straight at her, but quickly looked away when she caught him staring. She pulled out a quill and roll of blank parchment and began to write.

"I'll go." Harry stood surprisingly and moved towards the office, now with a determine force not to look at Dawn, no matter how badly he wanted to. He followed Lorne into the office, trying not to seem concerned about the fact that Lorne was a demon.

"Well, I've heard you're a bit of a celebrity…" Lorne eyed Harry carefully as the teenager hesitantly entered the office and Lorne shut the door.

"I'm not really a celebrity, Professor…"

Lorne smiled. "You know you're famous Sugar. Though perhaps more infamous to some…"

Harry shrugged. "Sure…"

"Well, let's see how your singing voice is Mr. Celebrity."

"Huh?"

"You're going to sing for me." Lorne state calmly. "Get yourself comfortable, and sing me your favorite tune."

Harry stared at his feet trying to understand the command of the green demon. "I'm not very good…"

"Yea, nobody is!" Lorne dismissed the boy's worry. "It's an assignment Mr. Potter, you have to sing for me."

And so he did. Harry sang the Hogwarts school song, feeling much more than a little silly, but he sang with a much confidence as possible, hoping to pass whatever sort of strange test this was. He stopped when he noticed a strange spark of terror creeping into Lorne's fiery eyes.

"What's wrong Professor?" Harry asked quickly. "Am I dying?" He rolled his eyes remembering his multiple run-ins with Professor Trelawney's dark predictions.

Lorne gazed at him and answered solemnly. "Why haven't you told her?"

Harry frowned. "Told who what?"

"Dawn has her own problems and fears holding her back, but you are trapping yourself within your isolation." Lorne began to discuss what he had seen in Harry's song.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see what business this is of yours!"

"Look kid, you've got a hero-complex, and I understand that, but there are very difficult times coming up and you have to accept that you need to keep people close to you…"

"Professor, I don't have a hero-complex!" Harry protested.

"Then why are you pushing her away? Because, you really don't like having her around?" Lorne asked pointedly. "Or are you trying to protect her from your enemy?"

Harry was silent for a minute. "I don't understand what…"

"You have lost people very dear to you and you know that the uniqueness of your survival stems from the deep love that you have been blessed with, and perhaps you view love more as a curse at this point, but you must fight against your resentment…"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Professor Lorne!" Harry argued stubbornly.

"Harry Potter, you have been fighting against your dreams. A voice has been haunting you and you fear for her safety…" Lorne continued deciphering what he had received in flashes from Harry's singing. "You push her away, believing that if you don't admit you love her, then your enemy will not try to use her against you…" Lorne stood, realizing that Harry wasn't able to defend himself anymore. "You know what's coming. You know she will be involved regardless of your relationship. She's already a part of what's forming, but that is her story to tell."

Harry's shoulders drooped. "I've already put her in danger, haven't I?"

"She's been in danger since long before she met you." Lorne answered. He stared hard at Harry. "Dawn thinks she's safe, but she's not Harry. Don't be afraid to involve her, it might only make things worse to push her away."

"Professor, what can I do about what's coming?" Harry asked nervously.

"I don't know Sugar Pie. I'm not God!" Lorne laughed, suddenly breaking the solemn mood. "But I do think you should be careful about secluding yourself too much from the others, as I know is your tendency. You know the powers of your professors here…take advantage of what they can teach you."

Harry nodded. "Right, okay…"

"Instead of an essay, I think it might be wise for you to write down your dreams and your fears." Lorne instructed. "Embrace your dreams Harry, they are shown to you for a reason."

"Thank you." Harry answered lamely, because he was at a loss of anything else to say. He exited the office and sunk into his chair, feeling dazed and painfully confused.

_Chapters to come: _

_1. How will everyone react to Hermione and Connor's sex-secret! _

_2. Will Harry and Dawn ever make up?_

_3. Dawn convinces Deena to sneak out with her…trouble awaits…_

_4. Spike the…Hero?_

_5. Ginny can't stop thinking about him! But he's bad, right? _

_Also, as usual, please give me whatever suggestions, requests, corrections, etc. I am always open to comments and very grateful to them! XOXOXOXO_


	67. Chapter 67

_A/N: This chapter is a little bit short, well maybe not short, but a little bit 'blah'. I think it's sorta a filler in a way. I'm trying to get to the next point and I needed a transition. But yea. I know I'm probably bothering a lot of you with the Harry/Dawn split, but I swear they're going to talk about everything soon and get their issues sorted out in the best way they can manage. Probably in the next couple of chapters. _

BloodyTear89: _Thanks for the laughs! I hope I can keep you enjoying the story!_

Vld: _Hmm, yes Spike is a hero, though unfortunately not all see it that way. He is a hero in my heart though! _

WhiteTiwtch: _You'll just have to wait and see how all of that plays out…I'm trying to make it soon! Also yes…Draco is bad Ginny! Haha…she just has to keep telling herself that!_

**The Next Day (or two? Doesn't really matter I suppose):**

"Hermione, you won't stop smiling!" Connor laughed as his girlfriend smoothed down her hair and adjusted her robes.

"I can't help it Connor!" She giggled. "I never realized how fun being in love could be!"

He slipped his arm around her slim waist and nuzzled his nose against her ear. "Yea, but I don't think being in love is supposed to all about the _fun_…" He nibbled her earlobe to make his point.

"We have enough serious things to weight us down, I think we deserve a bit of fun every now and then!" Hermione decided.

"Fair enough." Connor agreed. "But if you don't stop grinning like that, people are going to know…"

"Know what?" Hermione asked innocently.

Connor rolled his eyes. "You're a tease Miss Granger! I think you take pleasure in torturing me!"

"Me? Never!" Hermione smiled up at him and puckered her lips. Connor sighed and leaned down for a kiss. He held the kiss firmly until they were interrupted.

"Honestly you two get a room!" Deena laughed as she and Ron came around the corner (he was carrying her books).

"Been there…done that…" Connor stated coolly as he and Hermione separated. Deena snickered but Ron's eyes grew wide with realization.

"Come on Ron, give them some privacy!" Deena ordered, pulling Ron by the sleeve. "We'll see you in class!"

Connor prepared to resume his position with his girlfriend when the door beside them opened and Angel stepped into the hall. "Did I hear right just now?"

Hermione blushed furiously while Connor attempted to stare down his eavesdropping father. "That depends on what you heard."

Angel frowned. "Connor, you're just kids!"

"Dad, we're not kids! And this is hardly any of your business! What Hermione and I choose to do in our relationship is between us!" Connor insisted.

"Then you admit to what I think?" Angel asked, slightly concerned.

"My girlfriend and I are sleeping together, and we believe we are mature enough to not have to discuss it with you!" Connor announced.

Angel turned his deep eyes to Hermione who cowered away from him. "Professor, Connor and I are in love…" She muttered helplessly.

"In love?" Angel scoffed. "You aren't old enough to understand that word!"

"Dad, please stay out of this!" Connor grumbled. "You don't know anything about me!" He grasped Hermione's hand tightly and pulled her away, leading her towards their next class.

"Connor, I didn't mean for you and Angel to get in a fight…" Hermione spoke softly.

"It's not your fault, Sweetheart." Connor assured her. Hermione tried to smile, but felt guilty. They reached the door to their potions classroom and he kissed her one last time before they entered.

"Separate now." Professor Snape chided them as the two students entered the class.

"Sorry Professor," Connor replied sarcastically as he released Hermione's hand and they moved to their seats.

"Getting in a quick shag before class, Mud-Lover?" Blaise cackled as Connor took his seat beside Malfoy.

"Leave it, Blaise." Draco barked snidely. Connor stared at him, shocked by his calm defense. Blaise seemed equally surprised and fell silent.

"Angel knows…" Hermione whispered to Dawn as Snape began writing te ingredients for the days' potion on the board.

"What?" Dawn whispered back.

"About Connor and me…"

"Oh!" Dawn gasped a little too loudly and earned a warning glare from Snape. "What did he say?" She lowered her voice quickly.

Hermione sighed. "He said we were too young."

"Well, that's sort of what I expected." Dawn shrugged. "I guess it could have been worse!"

"It was horrible though Dawn!" Hermione insisted. "It was humiliating and so awkward…and now Connor and his dad are in a fight and it's all my fault!"

"Why would you think it's your fault?" Dawn frowned.

"Well…Connor told me it wasn't but still…" Hermione sighed.

"You're just feeling a little embarrassed right now," Dawn decided. "But you have to realize that Angel's just sort of the protective sort and this is probably Connor's first time with a girl and he doesn't know how to react…as a father."

"You think I'm Connor's first?" Hermione seemed excited by the idea.

"Well yea!" Dawn laughed. "Do you think he's had lots of relationships?"

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't really think about it all that much…" Hermione smiled. "He's obviously my first serious relationship, and well the first time that I've...umm…you know…"

"Hermione, if you're doing it, I think you should be able to admit it!" Dawn grinned.

"Fine, he's the first guy I've slept with…" She giggled a little, earning the girls another glare from Snape. She waited for a minute before the professor turned his back again and then she leaned closer to Dawn. "I just assumed that he'd had more experience…"

"So, you're saying he was good?"

"Dawn!" Hermione acted offended, but Dawn could tell that she was just embarrassed to admit it was true. She blushed. "He definitely wasn't bad…"

"I wouldn't let the guys hear you talking saying that if I were you…" Dawn suggested.

"Ron knows…he and Deena ran into us today…" Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure how he's taking it. But I'm sure he's already told Harry by now…" She looked sideways at Dawn suddenly. "Dawn, what's going on with you and Harry? I haven't seen you guys together for a while…"

Dawn was quiet. She didn't know what to tell Hermione since she still hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry, since her meeting with Lorne. "Umm, I'm not really sure right now…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned.

"I think we're broken up." Dawn stated finally.

Hermione gasped loudly. This time Snape wouldn't just let them get away with a firm glare. He swooped down on the two of them and pounded his fists down onto their desk.

"Since whatever the two of you are discussing seems to be of higher importance than the lesson I am trying to teach you, then perhaps you would care to teach the class today…" Snape's voice sounded like a low rumble.

"Well, of course Professor, but the best I could teach the students is how to shop for the best stiletto for their individual insteps…" Dawn shrugged with a smile. Hermione's jaw dropped at Dawn's flippant behavior but Deena snickered from where she was sitting with Harry and Ron, a couple of desks in front of the girls. "Would you like me to anyway, Professor?"

Snape's forehead furrowed bitterly and his lips curled into a snarl. "Do not think you can pass off your arrogant behavior with me Miss Sutton! I do not have a tolerance for disrespect from my students…"

"Of course not Professor, I never assumed you did. But I'm not trying to be disrespectful, I'm just being honest!" Dawn explained simply. She dared a glance towards Harry and was thrilled to see that he was grinning at her bold behavior. When he noticed her looking at him though he quickly looked away.

"Miss Sutton you will remain after class today and you will join me in detention, every night for the rest of this week." Snape informed her firmly.

"I'm sorry? What did I do?" Dawn frowned. She was dealing with enough right now and a power-crazy Snape was not making things easier for her.

"You came to Hogwarts, Miss Sutton." He growled quietly enough so that only she and Hermione actually heard him.

Hermione couldn't help but defend her friend. "But Professor Snape, Dawn wasn't trying to be disrespectful to you! She was just…"

"I see you would like to join her, Miss Granger. Detention for you as well!" Snape turned on the young witch and Dawn could have sworn that his lips almost twitched into a smug smile.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and looked as though she had been slapped. Dawn also fell silent, mostly out of respect of Hermione's unexpected discipline. Snape slowly moved away from the two girls and returned to the front of the room to continue his lesson.

"That was so unfair!" Connor exclaimed as soon as they were released from class. He had hurried over to Hermione and Dawn, grasping his girlfriend's hand protectively. "Snape had no right to punish you like that!"

"Yea, seriously! It was my battle, he was just on a rampage and decided to pull you into it!" Dawn agreed.

"I don't even think he should have punished you really, Dawn!" Connor decided quickly. "But for some reason Snape definitely has something against the two of you right now."

Dawn shrugged, becoming suddenly distracted as Harry and Ron hurried past them, rushing off down the hallway talking about Quidditch practice. Deena stepped up beside Dawn as the boys disappeared around the corner.

"They're in a hurry to get on their brooms." Deena explained. "It's all they could think about during class." She rolled her eyes. "They have their game against Hufflepuff coming up next weekend and they're determined to 'slaughter' them. That's a direct quote from Harry to Ron…" She glanced at Dawn and noticed a strange haze in the brunette's usually bright eyes. "Dawn, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all…" Dawn lied quickly.

Deena laughed. "Look, I've known that there's been problems between you and Harry since the dance, I've just been waiting for you to come to me, but I'm a little impatient…"

Connor and Hermione had quickened their pace in order to get away from the others more quickly. They obviously wanted to squeeze in alone time before their next class. Deena stopped Dawn and motioned towards the archway that led the way outside.

"We broke up." Dawn explained simply. "We haven't been getting along, always bickering about stupid things…we're keeping too much secret and it's been slowly tearing us apart…and now." She shrugged. "I guess it's just been too much for us to deal with."

"So that's it?" Deena frowned. "You broke up because you're keeping secrets? That's dumb."

"What?" Dawn was surprised by Deena's response.

"People with much more difficult problems have managed to stay together. You guys could work it out if you tried!" Deena insisted.

"Dee, trust me, I'd love to work it out! I hate being in a fight with him!" Dawn whined. "But he doesn't want to be with me anymore! You should have seen how defensive he was…"

Deena sighed. "Well, maybe you should just give him some time to cool off and realize how much he still likes you."

Dawn let out a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. "I am so sick of school! It's all we ever do! This castle is beautiful but it's like a prison!"

Deena nodded. "Yea, at least in New York we were allowed out every weekend. Here we only get to go to that town like once a month, if that!"

"Yea…" Dawn's eyes sparked excitedly. "We're getting out of here tonight."

"What?" Deena gasped. "How're we supposed to do that?"

"We're going to sneak out tonight." She decided. "We'll go to Hogsmeade and enjoy ourselves for one night! I think we deserve that! And I'm so sick of sitting up here in the school feeling bad about my breakup!"

Deena didn't seem convinced. "But if Dumbledore found out…"

"Come on Dee, I know you've got a bad streak in you somewhere!" Dawn complained. "Aren't New Yorkers supposed to be wild and independent?"

"Well yea, but you're talking about breaking the rules Dawn!" Deena pointed out. "How are we supposed to sneak out of here without getting caught?"

Dawn chewed on her lip for a minute before grinning. "The guys are practicing Quidditch right?" Deena nodded. "Good, then come on! We have to hurry, and we'll have to be really careful…"

Deena followed obediently as Dawn started running up to the Gryffindor tower, not slowing down to explain her intentions. Deena only stopped following once they had entered the common room and started up the stairs leading to the guys' dormitories.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Deena pulled on the sleeve of her robe. "We can't go up there!"

"Why? They'll never know!" Dawn argued. She pushed open the door to the guys' room and glanced around. "Hello? Is there anybody here?" When nobody answered she quickly shut the door and started rummaging through Harry's trunk.

"Are you stealing something from Harry?" Deena frowned.

Dawn pulled out the silvery invisibility cloak with a triumphant grin. "I've got what I came for! Let's get out of here!" She hid the cloak beneath her robes and hurried out of the guys' dorms. Deena quickly followed her into their own room where Dawn immediately hid the cloak under the mattress of her bed. "We'll sneak out after dinner!"

Deena hesitated for a minute but Dawn's pleading eyes convinced her. She nodded. "Fine, we'll sneak out. But just tonight. Don't get used to breaking the rules with me! And we're only going to go for a couple of hours!"

"Good enough for me! As long as I'm away from this school and everyone else here!" Dawn decided.


	68. Chapter 68

_A/N: 300 reviews! Wow! Thanks a million ya'll! This is amazing! I still remember when I scribbled the first sentence to this story…I never expected it to take me so far! I hope I continue to get amazing reviews from all my amazing fans! I am quickly developing the story…though I'm still not sure how long it'll be…maybe I'll get to 100 chapters. Wow, that will definitely be the longest I've ever written! But all my readers are so encouraging! Please continue to review and make me feel special! Haha…okay that was a selfish plea! _

WhiteTwitch: _Thanks for the permission (even if I didn't need it) it's always good to have it! _

Mistress Angel: _Yes, that was a quote from Xander – I had meant to put a disclaimer in there…oops…I'll need to correct that! I couldn't get away from that line, I've always loved it! Ah Xander, when will you join your friends at Hogwarts…oh yes I think he wants to! Hmm…_

**Same Day: **

"Buffy you have to talk to them!" Angel exclaimed in the whiniest tone that Buffy had ever heard him use, as he caught up to her as she prepared to leave the teachers' lounge.

"Excuse me?" Buffy paused as she exited the room, widening her eyes at Angel's desperate plea. "Talk to who about what?"

"The kids! You have to talk to the students about, well…sex!" He spat it out quickly.

"What!" Buffy's jaw dropped and she stared at Angel incredulously. "You want me to talk to the students about _sex_?" She lowered her voice significantly, worried about who might overhear the awkward conversation. "Why the hell would I want to talk to them about that?"

"They obviously don't know anything about it!" Angel explained as though it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"Actually, you'd probably be surprised how much they know…"

"Well, yea exactly! That's what I mean! They know too much!"

"I'm confused…" Buffy frowned. "Do they know too much or nothing at all?"

Angel let out a frustrated sigh and glared at her curtly. "Connor and Hermione slept together."

"Oh!" Buffy gasped. "Oh!" She repeated as she tried to digest the revealed information. "Wow…I didn't think they would…I mean…I guess they have been together for a while…"

"Buffy, I don't know what to do! I've never talked to Connor about this before and…they're so young!"

"Angel, they're sixteen…that's almost how old I was…"

"Buffy, our situation was different and you know! They're not in the same place that we were…they aren't mature enough…"

"Angel, regardless of our situation, I think that Hermione and Connor are in a very similar situation, concerning their relationship…they're in love." Buffy explained slowly. "Just like we were…"

Angel was silent for a minute, his eyes were practically expressionless and Buffy wished he would tell her what he was thinking about, because all she could think about was the first time they had slept together. That night had been haunting her for years. It was the best night and the worst all in one.

"How do you know they're in love?" Angel said at last.

Buffy sighed and pushed her own thoughts away, trying to focus on the subject at hand. "I don't, I guess. But I'm just assuming…they've been together for a long time and from what Dawn has told me, they're very serious! It just makes sense that they would eventually come to this step!"

"Are they supposed to come to this step though? They're just children!"

"They're teenagers, almost finished with their education and ready to be adults…" Buffy frowned. "They are young though…I wonder what her parents would think…" She suddenly gasped. "Oh my god, I wonder if Dawn's still a virgin!"

Angel's forehead contorted into a disturbed scowl. "I'm not sure I want to think about that! Thinking about Connor having that sort of relationship has been difficult enough…I can't think about her doing it too…she's always just been the little kid…"

Buffy nodded. "I know! That's what I'm afraid of. She's been my 'little sister' for so long, that I might have missed her becoming a woman! She has a boyfriend, you know…"

"See, you need to talk to them."

"Why me?" Buffy questioned.

"If not you, then who? Professor Dumbledore? Sorry Buffy, but you're the most logical person to discuss it with them. At least the girls…" Angel decided. "I have a feeling that Connor and Hermione aren't the only ones dealing with this right now and I just think that with everything that's going on in the world, they shouldn't be distracted by their hormones!"

"They're teenagers, Angel, they can't just turn off their hormones because there is evil in the world." Buffy rolled her eyes. "But you're right. Someone should talk to them. These kids came here when they were only eleven! I doubt they've ever had a proper sex ed. Class!" She sighed. "I hate to waste time on such a basic subject when I should be teaching them how to defend themselves…"

Angel shrugged. "It's up to you. I just thought you'd like to be aware of what's going on with one of your students, at least one of them anyway…"

Buffy nodded. "I'll think about it." She glanced at Angel slyly. "Maybe you should consider discussing it with the guys…"

He didn't seem excited about the idea. "I'll get Gunn to do it."

"That's so not fair." Buffy decided.

They stood facing each other for a minute with nothing else to say. The silence was extremely uncomfortable, mostly because they both had so much they would like to say but couldn't. Finally Buffy started walking away.

"I've got to get to class…" She offered him a slight smile. "Thanks for informing me…I'll try to work something out. Good luck with Connor."

"Yea, I just thought you should know…" Angel stated with a shrug. "I'll see you around…"

**Same Day: **

"What are you still doing here, Gin?" Willow frowned when she found the little redhead working out in the training room that Giles and Buffy had recently created in a private room that Dumbledore had given to them.

"Oh, I just had some stress to work off!" Ginny explained, barely loosing her focus on the dummy that she had been attacking.

"Well, of course, but how long you been here?" Willow asked. "Dinner's almost over."

Ginny frowned and aimed one last kick squarely at the jaw of her makeshift enemy. "I must have lost track of time…" She started unwrapping her wrists as Willow began searching through the well-stocked bookshelves. "I'll run down there right now!"

"You'll have to run fast!" Willow informed her.

"Good, I need a cool down!" Ginny grinned as she hastily pulled her school robes on over her sweatpants and sports bra. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Professor!"

Willow smiled and waved as Ginny darted from the room and started running towards the banquet hall. Her many years of sneakily tailing her troublemaker twin brothers had given Ginny ample knowledge of how to get around the school in a hurry and she arrived at the banquet hall in only a few minutes, and barely even out of breath.

"No running in the halls!" Filch's scratchy voice stopped Ginny just outside of the hall.

She slowed instantly and tried to bribe the grouchy caretaker with an innocent smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Filch, but I was so late…I almost missed dinner!"

"I don't care for excuses…" He had begun to grumble when he was interrupted by a herd of second year boys tumbling out of the banquet hall and his attention was draw to them. While he was distracted, Ginny slipped into the hall.

She sighed when she realized that the hall had been emptied of all food, and most of the people. Her stomach grumbled with hunger and she was starting to regret working out for so long. She made a quick decision to take a detour to the kitchens before the house elves put away all the food.

"Miss Weasley…" Snape's chilling voice stopped Ginny as she started down the steps that led to the corridor where the kitchens were located.

She mostly had to slide to a stop after the momentum she had gained from the sprint. "Yes Professor?"

"My head is reeling with the many lies I assume you will throw at me to explain why you are creeping around where you should not be…" Snape told her with a very somber and yet almost victorious tone.

Ginny opened her mouth for a quick response but snapped it shut again quickly, realizing she couldn't come up with an excuse for once. She decided that she was hungrier than she had realized. "Professor I was just…"

His thin lips started to curl upwards as though knowing that she was at a loss for an excuse this time. They were both startled by an interruption.

"Professor Snape, isn't this situation more appropriate for a prefect to handle?" Draco had rounded the corner unnoticed and now sauntered over to them with his arms withdrawn inside of his heavy robes. "I am certain you have more pressing matters to deal with than the rule breaking of a fifth year!"

Snape raised an eyebrow slightly but nodded curtly. "Of course Mr. Malfoy, this is your problem." And he turned quickly with a swish of his robes and strode away from the two of them in a graceful rush.

Ginny glared hard at the spot where Snape had been standing before turning to Malfoy with an even harsher glare. "What are you going to do to me, Malfoy? Take away points from my house?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever it is, would you please make it fast, I've got other things to do…"

Malfoy shook his head. "I'm not going to punish you Weasley! I just saved your ass!"

"I'm sorry…umm…explain?" Ginny frowned.

Draco tried to act indifferent but he seemed to actually have to force a fierce tone into his voice for once. "You saved my life in the forest and I just saved you from whatever Snape was planning…trust me it would have been worse than losing a few points…so, we're even now!"

"We're even?" Ginny sighed. "God Draco, is that really all you care about? Why can't you just let it go? It's been weeks since that night in the forest! I would have forgotten it by now if you weren't _so_ bloody determined to bring it up all the time!"

"Fine, don't thank me! I don't need it!" Draco huffed. "What the hell were you doing down here anyway?"

Ginny balled her hands into tight, frustrated fists. "I missed dinner and I'm hungry so I was coming down to the kitchen…not that you need to know." She quickly added.

Draco shook his head. "That's your cover story? I thought that you'd at least be able to come up with a better excuse…"

"I don't feel the need to create an excuse, Malfoy! That's the truth!" she glared at him and added harshly, "Sometimes the truth is just the right answer."

A gleam flickered in his eyes briefly but then disappeared and she ignored that it was ever there. "Fine, go on with whatever it was you were doing. I don't need you to tell me…"

Ginny started heading towards the kitchen again, but then she stopped and rounded on him suddenly. "I'm sorry if you can't move past that night Malfoy, but I'd appreciate it if you stopped rubbing my nose in it! I want you to stop stalking me…you're actually making regret saving you!" Then she spun and flaunted off, leaving him alone in the corridor.

"Dumb bitch." Malfoy muttered under his breath. "She doesn't know what she's talking about!" He stalked back to the Slytherin dungeons in a very glum mood. He hated that he felt the need to square things off with her, but even more he hated how easily she kept rejecting his attempts. He was just trying to make things right…and that was not something that he should even care about doing! "Why is she so damn frustrating?" He kicked hard at the wall as he passed it and then bit his lip hard against the pain that had erupted in his big toe from the impact with the hard stone. "Bloody hell!"

**After dinner in the library: **

"Hey Hermione, I thought I might find you here!"

"Oh…" Hermione looked up from her mountain of open textbooks and smiled politely. "Hello Professor! Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not, Hermione!" Buffy laughed. "Can I sit down?"

Hermione nodded and Buffy slipped into the chair at the table beside Hermione. The young witch had settled herself in one of the empty corners of the library where she would be certain to have the most quiet for her studying purposes.

"I'm sort of surprised to not see Connor with you…" Buffy smiled.

Hermione blushed. "Well, we don't spend all our time together…" She noticed Buffy's incredulous stare and shrugged. "Okay, so we spend most of our spare time together, but he promised Malfoy that he'd practice Quidditch with him a bit tonight, so…"

"So, you actually have some time for your studies?" Buffy grinned knowingly.

Hermione nodded. "Yea, I suppose it's sort of a good thing for me. I have been fairly slacking in my schoolwork…"

"I've noticed." Buffy reprimanded casually.

Hermione's eyes showed instant concern. "Have my grades slipped greatly, Professor?"

"No, not at all…you're still excelling Hermione, but your works seems to be lacking in the enthusiasm and focus that it used to contain…" Buffy explained.

"Oh," Hermione seemed relieved by the confirmation, though a little annoyed at the thought of her professors noticing a change in her work. "I've just been busy."

"I've heard…"

Hermione studied Buffy's expression hard for a moment before realizing that she definitely knew about Connor and Hermione's newest relationship step. "Oh?"

Buffy nodded. "Before you get all defensive, I just want to clarify that I am no way trying to judge you or lecture you…you are a young woman and completely responsible for your own actions, and I believe that you are at an age where you are mature enough to make your own decisions…"

Hermione smiled a little.

"However…" Buffy continued and Hermione's confidence began to fade. "As someone with more life experience, as well as the head of your house I feel that I have some authority in discussing your choices with you…"

"Professor, I appreciate your concern, I think, but…"

Buffy shook her head. "No, for a minute try not to think of me as your professor, but as a friend! I'm really not that much older than you, you know?"

Hermione smiled, trying to mask her frustration about the topic. "And again I say thank you for your _interest _but I don't think I would really like to talk with you about this…"

"Hermione, have you ever talked with your parents about this? With your mom? Or, I don't know, an older sibling?" Buffy continued, disregarding Hermione's pleas to stop.

The student shook her head slowly. "I'm an only child, and I my parents don't really have much time for that sort of conversation…"

"I know exactly how you feel. I never had an older sibling to talk to, and my mom definitely wasn't interested in having such personal discussions with me…her main concern was the wellbeing of her art gallery…" Buffy's eyes glistened with the memory of her mother. "But I wish that I had someone to talk to before I made the choice my first time…"

Hermione didn't respond this time. She listened silently, with a little more interest than simply appropriate respect.

"I was your age my first time. It felt perfect. There was so much going on in my life that the only thing that felt stable and simple was him and how much we loved each other! He calmed me down and he made me feel as though nothing bad would ever happen again…it was the most perfect night of my life…" Buffy smiled at the memory, but then immediately frowned remembering the after-effects. "Of course, there were a lot of repercussions, but that's not what this is about…" She hesitated. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, even though that night was perfect, and everything felt right…there were so many things that I should have thought about, things that we should have considered in a mature way together as a couple…sex is about more than just being in love."

Hermione blinked at Buffy with her brown eyes wide in curiosity. Buffy understood that the young girl wanted more information and was now willing to listen to Buffy about this topic.

"Let me guess…you had a bad, long night…probably a little verbal jarring with some of Connor's friends who don't appreciate you and the relationship that the two of you have…you both were upset and feeling as though the two of you were all alone in this fight for a perfect relationship…" Buffy spoke in a rush, detailing the events of the dance night with uncanny perception. Hermione listened with hesitant silence. "So the two of you went off somewhere to be alone, away from the annoying arguments and frustrations. Then he told you that he loved you and that was all that mattered…" She sighed. "And you felt that as long as this was true, as long as he really did love you then nothing else mattered!"

Hermione was now nodding unconsciously.

"You are where I was so many years ago…" Buffy informed the young girl somberly. "But I realized that even the love we had for each other wasn't enough to block out all the rest! It was great, of course, and it was true, and it kept us happy, but it wasn't a shield from reality!"

"I know he loves me Buffy…we love each other so much!" Hermione insisted.

"Of course you love each other!" Buffy agreed. "I'm not trying to argue that! I'm just trying to explain that love shouldn't always be the reason for sex. I mean, obviously sex without love isn't good either…but don't sleep with a guy just because you're in love and it feels like the next step…"

"Isn't it?" Hermione questioned.

"In a way, I guess. But it shouldn't be rushed or used as a comfort or an escape from your problems. Sex is a commitment. Whether or not you two meant it to be one, you two will always be connected now because of what you have given to each other. Even years from now when you've broken up or whatever happens…you'll always have the hold to each other because of this first time of sharing your bodies and your passion with each other…" She scrunched up her nose. "Does that make sense?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "So, basically you're saying I should be careful who I sleep with because I might not want to always be linked to them?"

Buffy thought quickly of her own affairs with Spike and nodded fervently. "I guess in a way that's exactly what I'm saying. Also, just be careful. Guard your heart and your body Hermione. Don't give him sex just because you feel like he might expect it from you."

"That's not why I slept with Connor though…" Hermione decided slowly. "It felt right. It really did. I've never felt so passionate about someone in my whole life! The moment was perfect, and every day since then has been perfect! I don't honestly think I'll ever regret making him my first…" She smiled at the thought.

Buffy lightened considerably. "Well, I'm glad that you feel that way, and I hope you never change your mind." She chewed on her lip contemplatively. "If you ever need to talk to me about anything Hermione…as Buffy, not as Professor Summers…you can, you know? I know how difficult it is for a young woman to not have a mother to talk to about the important things…"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Buffy." She let out a sigh that seemed to be from a sense of relief. "And thank you for not lecturing me, but for really talking to me in a way that showed you really do care and you really do have some understanding…adults are always so quick to assume they 'understand' when really they don't have a clue!"

Buffy grinned. "Yea, I know how that is!" She shrugged. "I guess in a way though I am also trying to talk to you as a mother would. I just don't think that sex should be thought of as a simple matter. It's not something to be taken lightly, and I just want to make sure you are aware of the maturity required with this step and that you're prepared to take responsibility for your actions!"

Hermione nodded. "It was the right time for us. I'm positive about that."

"Good." Buffy started to stand. "I'll let you get back to your studies…"

"Buffy…" Hermione took a minute to get used to using her professor's first name. "Could I ask you a quick question?"

Buffy nodded. "Sure."

"Umm…" She hesitated again. "Who was your first time?"

"Oh…umm…" Buffy wasn't sure if she should answer this question, but she realized that if she meant to be entirely open with the girl with the hopes that she would want to be open in return, Buffy knew she'd have to answer. "It was with Angel."

Hermione didn't seem as surprised as Buffy expected. "In an unexplainable way, I sort of expected that…"

Buffy frowned but nodded. "Yea…we have a long past."

"Well…good luck with your future…" Hermione offered with a strange smile. She felt like it was the right thing to say, though she wasn't really sure she comprehended the meaning of her own words.

Buffy smiled, pondering for a minute and nodded again. "Thanks."

_**A/N: **Alright, please continue to leave reviews and any requests you may have for future interactions/arguments/conversations…_

_Also, I was wondering if there are any bored artists reading this, would any of you be interested in doodling some fan-art for this story? I wish I had my own artistic talent, but alas that skill escapes me! However, I feel that there could be some fun pics done for this if anyone's interested! I could paste them into the story (i think that'd be possible) and you'd all get credit (obviously!). That'd be AWESOME! XOXOXO_


	69. Chapter 69

_A/N: This chapter's a bit longer than usual! And I think it's a little unorganized, but it gets the point across I think…_

Badslayer15: _Thank you for the compliment! Very encouraging! Yes, Willow and Tara are together, as well as Fred and Gunn (I know they sort of have a backseat role, but I just brought them in because I love their characters!) I want something to happen between Angel and Buffy too, quite honestly, but I'm not sure if I could accept it. Haha, I know as the writer I can do whatever I want, but their relationship is so complicated!_

Minorcadence: _So pleased that I could make your day! Thanks for the review!_

xMortyx: _Wow, I'm special! Yay! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you're still reviewing when (and if) I get to chapter 100! _

Celebwen Telcontar: _Thank you for the curiosity and questions! I love questions because it lets me know that my readers really are interested in what I'm writing! Without giving too much away, let's see what I can answer…umm, Angel and Voldemort, scary thought…hmm…that didn't answer anything yea. The 'master' situation will be developing further in the next couple chapters. I do not plan on bringing in the First, mainly because I'm not entirely sure how that whole evil being works. The 7th season was confusing! Haha! I also don't plan on bringing in Riley. That would bring in unnecessary complications (however he's in my other story! I love Riley! Haha!) Oh, I do love Xander…I've been missing him. But I'm not sure what role he'd play right now…I had planned on bringing him to Hogwarts, but I just don't know how he'd fit into the fray! Please continue to question and review! Thanks!_

**Later that night: **

"I still think we're going to get in trouble…" Deena whined as she shuffled along behind Dawn, clutching at her hand nervously and walking close so they were both covered by the invisibility cloak.

"Quiet Dee!" Dawn rebuked sternly. We can't be invisible if you don't shut up!"

Deena whimpered but became obediently silent as Dawn continued leading the way through the maze of hallways and staircases. The doors had not yet been locked for the night and students were still filing in from the grounds, preparing to retire to their common rooms for the evening. The cloaked girls easily maneuvered through the sparsely crowded courtyard and started down the steep trail towards Hogsmeade. When she felt they were a safe distance from the school, Dawn decided it would be safe for them to speak, though she kept the cloak over them.

"Thanks for coming with me, Dee." Dawn mumbled quietly. "I just really needed to get out of the school!" She sighed. "I didn't want to be around him tonight…"

"Harry?" Deena classified unnecessarily.

"Yea…I just couldn't handle sitting there watching him trying to ignore me all night." She stifled a sob quickly. "I'm not ready to deal with it right now…"

"Of course Dawn," Deena agreed sympathetically. "And tonight is all about you! What are we going to do first?"

Dawn swallowed away her tears and squeezed Deena's hand gratefully. "Let's go to Honeydukes!"

"Sounds good!" Deena agreed. They had reached the edge of the town and so the girls pulled off the cloak and Dawn stuffed it into her purse.

They headed to Honeydukes and spent nearly twenty minutes picking out their favorite sweets. They finally left the shop after Deena caught Dawn on the verge of tears while picking out Harry's favorite candies. She dragged Dawn out of the shop and they settled at a corner booth at the Three Broomsticks. Deena ordered them hot cocoa while Dawn tried hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry Deena," Dawn mumbled through the tears building up in her throat. "I didn't mean to ruin tonight with my emotions!"

"Don't be silly, Dawn! Tonight was meant to make you feel better, and if that means you have to release your emotions, then by all means…" Deena waved her hand and smiled at Dawn reassuringly.

Dawn tried to smile at her friend but felt too miserable. Deena understood and the two of them sat in silence for a while, sipping their hot drinks. After almost twenty minutes Dawn noticed the owner, Madam Rosmerta, staring at them. Dawn quickly looked down and tried to speak nonchalantly to Deena.

"I think Madam Rosmerta knows we're not supposed to be here…" Dawn whispered.

"Oh?" Deena frowned and started to look towards the counter.

"Don't look at her! That would be so obvious!" Dawn hissed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Deena nodded and followed Dawn quickly out of the café. "Do you think we should go back to the school now?"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't really want to yet. I'd kind of like to go for a walk for a while." She motioned down the road towards the shrieking shack. "Then we can go back."

"Okay." Deena didn't protest but followed Dawn down the road. "Where are we going?"

"Up there!" Dawn pointed ahead down the road.

Deena frowned. "Ron told me that place was haunted…"

Dawn shrugged. "We won't go in. I just like looking at it. Besides, Harry told me the whole haunted thing was a hoax. Supposedly it was created as a hideout for a werewolf or something like that…"

"A werewolf? Is that all?" Deena hesitated. That doesn't really make me feel a lot better about going up there, Dawn!"

"Come on! Stop being so afraid of everything!" Dawn reached for Deena's hand and dragged her up towards the fence that blocked off the expansive property of the shrieking shack.

"I guess it's kind of pretty…" Deena decided as she and Dawn leaned against the fence, admiring the strange, and rather large shack.

"Yea, it sort of is." Dawn agreed. "I wonder why nobody fixes it up. It could be really nice!"

Deena's expression turned suddenly very serious. "Dawn, I need to ask you something, and I really need you to be straight with me."

Dawn frowned. "Okay…what's on your mind?"

"Ever since I have come to Hogwarts, you and your friends have been really great to me! You especially…" She began slowly. "I was so worried at first about not fitting in and not having any friends, but you guys were great about making me comfortable…"

"Well, we weren't just trying to make you feel comfortable, we really want to be your friends, Dee!" Dawn grinned.

"I know that." Deena nodded. "But, what I'm trying to say is, that no matter how great you all have been, I still feel like you're all hiding something from me. Like there's something you're afraid to tell me, or don't want to tell me…" She realized Dawn's strange expression and quickly shook her head. "It's probably just silly me being paranoid…"

Dawn let out a deep breath and shook her head. "You're not just being paranoid, Deena."

"What do you mean?" Deena's turquoise eyes seemed to brighten as she stared at Dawn eagerly.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you…none of us have I guess, but it was really my choice, and my responsibility to fill you in…" She paused. "Well, actually, I took it as my responsibility _not_ to fill you in, but it's been over a month now…and…I think it's time for me to explain everything to you!" _Or at least most things…_Dawn thought to herself.

Deena beamed. "Seriously? Okay, go ahead!" She sat down on a fallen log beside the fence and waited for Dawn to begin talking.

"Well, first of all, I think you should know that my last name is actually Summers…" Dawn explained.

"Summers? Like Professor Summers?" Deena pieced together.

Dawn nodded. "Yea, Buffy's my sister."

"Wow! That actually explains a lot! You always did seem too familiar with her!"

Dawn smiled. "Yea, well Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best for the students not to know."

"I guess it makes sense…" Deena frowned. "Okay, no, it really doesn't."

"I know. I'm not really sure why he didn't want them to know, either, but whatever." Dawn shrugged and then continued her explanation. "So last year my sister and a few of her friends were recruited as professors here and I came with, obviously…"

"How many were your friends?"

"Most of them." Dawn grinned. "But anyway, that's really all I wasn't telling you!" She finished quickly.

Deena didn't seem entirely convinced. "I don't think that's all there is though…"

Dawn hesitated. "Well, umm, oh, Connor is Angel's son!"

"Okay…I wasn't expecting that, but still, there's more, isn't there?" Deena pressed.

Dawn chewed on her lower lip, debating how to answer. She hadn't even told Harry everything about her yet. "Not really…" she lied awkwardly.

Deena arched one of her thin eyebrows. "Come on Dawn, what are you keeping from me?"

"There's a lot of stuff in my life that I'm not sure I'm ready to share Dee," Dawn started tentatively. "Not just with you though…I haven't even told Harry everything about me…"

"Is that why you two broke up?" Deena asked quickly. "Was he uncomfortable with your secrets?"

Dawn nodded. "I think that had a lot to do with it, but it wasn't just a one sided thing. Both of us have been keeping things from each other…we just don't have the honestly, or maybe the trust, that's necessary."

Deena shook her head. "Why don't you just talk to him? If you guys just talked and sorted everything out, I'm sure you'd be able to save your relationship!"

Dawn shrugged. "I guess there's a possibility, but there's just so much that I'm afraid he wouldn't understand, or accept…"

"What makes you so special, Dawn?" Deena asked suddenly. "Are you not aware of Harry's famous past? He's the boy-who-lived! He's not exactly ordinary. I'm sure he could deal with whatever you're so freaked out about in your life…" She narrowed her eyes curiously. "What are you so scared of anyway?"

"Perhaps she fears for her life…" a cold voice drawled from the growing shadows surrounding the nearby trees.

Deena leapt to her feet and spun around with Dawn beside her. Their eyes widened in fear as a group of four men in long black, hooded capes approached them. Dawn noticed Deena slipping her hand into her jacket pocket, clearly reaching for her wand, but the wizards noticed it as well.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Mackenzie!" One of the hooded men drawled. He slipped his hood back, revealing a face half-covered by a mask. "Two little girls cannot defend themselves against us!"

"Dawn, I think they're death eaters…" Deena whispered nervously.

The men overheard her and a vicious snicker rumbled throughout their small group. "At least your pathetic headmaster is still educating you appropriately…"

All four of the death eaters had withdrawn their wands and were now aiming them at the two girls. "With your cooperation, there will be no need for injuries…"

"Cooperation?" Deena managed to sputter out. "What do you want us to do? Let you kill us?"

"We just told you that we were hoping not to have to injure either of you, so clearly, we are not looking to kill either of you…however, Miss Mackenzie, we will need you to remain calm and very still…and Miss Summers we will need you to calmly come with us…" Two of the death eaters began moving towards Dawn, but she and Deena quickly backed up until they were against the fence.

"Why me?" Dawn asked with a slight squeak, trying to figure out a way to escape from the death eaters. "She's the daughter of the American minister of magic!" Dawn pointed at Deena who nodded fervently, picking up on Dawn's frantic grasp for a plan. "I'm nobody! What good could I be for your _Lord_?"

"Well, at least she is trying to be clever!" One of the death eaters grinned. "But your mind games won't work with us. Our Lord knows what you are…"

Deena's eyes sparked with interest and she tried to read Dawn's expression but the brunette's face was unusually unreadable. "I don't know what you're talking about! I think you have me confused for someone else…"

"Too late for your mind games, little girl…" As two of the death eaters reached out to take hold of Dawn, Deena used the opportunity to pull out her wand.

"Expeliarmus!" Deena shouted, aiming her wand at one of the death eaters. His wand flew across the fence and landing in the field surrounding the shrieking shack, out of his reach. She aimed her wand towards the other death eater who was not holding Dawn and began to shout again. "Petrificus…"

"Immobulus!" The death eater cut Deena off before she could complete her spell and the young blonde was frozen.

Dawn began to panic as a third death eater closed in on her with his wand aimed directly at her. "Don't struggle child, it will only make things harder for yourself…"

"You don't want to mess with me…" Dawn insisted lamely. "You don't know what sort of trouble you'll be in…"

"Are you threatening us on behalf of your sister…the slayer?" The fourth death eater, the one who was guarding Deena, laughed cruelly. "We do not fear her. She is weak compared to our Lord."

Though Deena's movement was frozen, Dawn could see the curious expression forming in her bright eyes. Dawn tried fighting against the men holding her, trying vainly to remember the defense moves her sister had been teaching her for so many years. She squeezed her eyes shut briefly before thrusting her knee into one of the death eater's legs. He groaned and loosened his hold on her but the other two were quick to pick up his slack.

"Would you like us to freeze you as well?" One of the men threatened. He raised his hand and smacked her hard across the face.

Dawn stopped struggling as she felt the sting from his abuse, and the men started leading her away from the fence. Deena was still frozen, helplessly watching them drag Dawn away. Before they had gone more than a few feet, a man leapt out from behind a tree and attacked the only death eater not holding onto Dawn.

"Spike!" Dawn squealed as the vampire tackled the death eater to the ground and snapped his wand in half.

"Destroy the vampire!" The death eater shouted from where he lay on the ground, started and in severe pain from Spike's pummeling.

Spike was on his feet again, ready for a fight, before another death eater even had his wand aimed in the right direction. Spike swiftly reached out and snapped the man's wrist, causing him to drop his wand and cradle his arm in pain.

"Petrificus…" One of the death eaters holding Dawn back aimed his wand at Spike. She gasped and instinctively smashed her stiletto heel onto the death eater's toe. His hand wavered from the surprise shot of pain into his foot and Spike took the opportunity to knock him down.

As the last death eater holding Dawn tightened his grip on her and nervously watched his companions being attacked, she realized that he had taken some of his attention off of her. Without pausing to consider her actions, Dawn turned her head and bit down hard on his neck. She clenched her teeth tightly until she tasted his blood. He gave a high-pitched shriek and jerked away from her.

"Now who's the little girl?" Dawn glared at him briefly before jump-kicking him hard in the stomach. He doubled over with one hand still covering the wound on his neck. She felt something hard connect with her head and she fell to the ground from the force. She glanced up just in time to see one of the death eaters standing above her with a rock in his fist. He was about to strike at her again but was intercepted by Spike who knocked him to the ground and began repeatedly kicking him in the face.

"She warned you not to mess with her!" Spike told the man through gritted teeth as he continued his aggression.

Dawn noticed that two of the death eaters were down, and seeming as though they would not be moving in a while, but the fourth was beginning to stir. She hurried over to Deena and pulled her own wand out of her purse and muttered, "Finite!"

Deena stumbled forward as the spell was removed and Dawn quickly reached out to steady her. "Dawn, what's going…"

"There's no time right now!" Dawn cut her off as the last death eater got to his feet and started towards the two girls.

He aimed his wand at Deena with an evil smirk on his still masked face. "Cruc…"

Dawn gasped and rushed at the man without thinking. She threw her full force at him and managed to take him down to the ground. His wand was knocked from his hand but he was much stronger than Dawn and quickly had his hands around her throat.

"Dee…" She gasped for breath as his hands began to squeeze.

Deena rushed forward, brandishing her own wand. She seemed at a momentary loss for spells, but as Dawn's eyelids fluttered and she started choking for breath, her sense returned and she quickly froze the death eater.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Deena knelt on the ground beside Dawn who was too shaken up to move off of the death eater. She held her own neck, squeezing tears from her eyes to try and soothe her pain.

Dawn nodded but then her eyes widened and she shook her head as she realized another death eater, the one with the broken wrist, had gathered his strength and was moving towards the girls.

"Dee, run!" Dawn ordered as soon as she could manage enough breath.

"Come with me!" Deena insisted, pulling at Dawn's arm.

Dawn glanced towards Spike who was currently attacking the last two death eaters at once. She shook her head. "I've got to stay here with Spike. I'll be fine!" Dawn stood and prepared to fight the oncoming death eater. "Run back to the school and tell Dumbledore what's going on!"

The death eater swung at Dawn but she ducked in time and managed to avoid being hit again. She straightened up and managed to land a good punch at his jaw. He staggered briefly before coming at her again. She once again managed to sidestep him and avoid his attack.

"Deena, please, go!" Dawn ordered again to the blonde who was standing by hesitantly.

She nodded and took off at a run back towards the village, firmly looking straight ahead. Dawn returned her attention to the death eater who was preparing to strike at her again. This time when she ducked his arm he managed to bring his leg around and flip her onto her back. Dawn sucked in a sharp breath of air as she felt her back strike something sharp on the ground. She lay still, nervous to move, and the death eater leered over her reaching towards her for her wand.

"Spike!" Dawn exclaimed automatically as she blocked herself by bringing up her knees and thrusting them forward when the death eater came close enough. He stumbled backwards and lost his footing, giving her enough time to scramble to her feet and plan her next defense.

Spike had heard her call and had quickly knocked the two death eaters he had been fighting to the ground and moved in behind the one who was once again moving towards her. Spike wrapped his arms around the death eater's neck and snapped it without even flinching. Dawn stared at him with wide, horrified eyes and he frowned.

"Are you hurt Niblet?" He asked her quickly.

She continued staring at him. "Spike! You just murdered that man…and…" She paused. "Your chip didn't go off!"

Spike's frown deepened and he opened his mouth to reply but before he had a chance to say anything his face contorted into a mixed expression of rage and pain. He spun around and Dawn realized that one of the death eaters had rammed a sharp stick through his back, though it had missed his heart. Spike's face changed instantly and he lunged at the death eater who had stabbed him, knocking him down and repeatedly pounding his face until Dawn was certain the death eater had lost consciousness.

"Spike!" Dawn gasped as he continued his brutal attack.

"Spike, stop it right now!" Buffy flew through the trees and lunged at Spike, shoving him off of the limp death eater. The fourth death eater disapparated the moment he saw Buffy appear. "What the hell were you doing?"

Realizing that the situation was under control now that Buffy had showed up, Dawn let herself collapse onto the ground where she sat silently, trembling from the excitement of her fear.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" Spike exclaimed, pulling away from Buffy. "I was looking out for your sodding sister, Slayer!"

"Spike! You killed a man! And if I hadn't come, you probably would have killed that one too!"

"They were trying to hurt Dawn!" The ferocity of Spike's voice paralleled Buffy's. "I did what was necessary to protect her!"

Buffy shook her head. "Do not make excuses for murder, Spike!"

"Buffy," Dawn spoke up nervously. "He might have saved my life! They were taking me away…I don't know where…they said their Lord wanted me…"

Buffy seemed to suddenly realize that her sister had in fact been in danger, and she turned on Dawn in instant protective-mode. "Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?" She knelt beside Dawn and stared into her eyes.

Dawn was surprised by how much concern she could read in Buffy's eyes. She nodded with a slight smile. "Yea, I'm fine Buffy…"

"Are you sure?" Buffy scowled at the bruise forming above Dawn's eye from where she had been struck. "They did hurt you…"

"I swear." Dawn moved away from Buffy slightly before her sister could finish the inspection. The pain that Dawn still felt at the back of her skull told her that Buffy would not be happy if she had appropriate time to inspect her injuries. "They knocked me around a bit, but I've been through worse!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You spend too much time trying to prove that you're tough Dawn. Don't be afraid to show pain." She kissed her sister on the forehead tenderly. "That's a Summers' trait." Spike grunted in agreement and Buffy seemed to remember that he was there. "We're not done Spike!" Buffy informed him. "But right now I want to get Dawn up to the hospital wing, and I want to bring these Death Eaters to Dumbledore."

"Umm…Dawn…"

Dawn gasped when she realized that Deena had returned and was now standing at the outside of the group, shuffling her feet timidly and waiting for someone to give her an explanation.

"Dee, I thought I told you to go back to the school…" Dawn rebuked only half-heartedly.

"I ran into Buffy when I was on my way and came back with her…" Deena explained quickly.

Buffy nodded. "I'm sorry Deena, I'm sure you have a lot of questions…"

"Yea, I do…" Deena agreed.

"And we'll do our best to answer them, but umm, maybe it would be better after we get all of this sorted out…" She motioned to the two death eaters still alive; the one whom Buffy pulled Spike off of, was now moaning and beginning to stir. "Umm, girls, could you…" Buffy motioned to the two death eaters.

"Immobulus." Deena murmured quickly and the moving death eater froze. Then Deena and Dawn floated the two frozen death eaters into the air and held them steady with their wands, waiting for Buffy's orders.

Buffy quickly gathered up the death eaters' scattered wands and waved the girls toward the school. "I wish we didn't have to parade them through the town…"

Dawn hesitated for a minute before handing her wand to Deena and reluctantly digging through her purse to retrieve the invisibility cloak. "This might help…" She held it up and Buffy frowned.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Umm…I'd rather not say…" Dawn dropped her eyes to her feet as Buffy reached for the cloak and quickly covered the two floating death eaters.

"We are going to have some serious talking to do Dawn!" Buffy informed her as she finished covering the men. "But, after Madam Pomphrey inspects you."

Dawn nodded. "I figured as much."

"Come on, let's get going. Dumbledore will be staring to worry I'm sure…" Buffy led the way back down the trail towards the village. Deena followed, directing both of the invisible death eaters. Dawn trudged along a bit more slowly behind her friend while Spike brought up the rear.

"Hey, lil' bit…" Spike caught up to Dawn quickly. "Did you know you're bleeding?"

Dawn reached her hand up to the back of her skull, which was still burning, and felt a bump growing and a sticky mass of blood drying in her hair. "Yea, I hit my head…"

Spike touched a finger to her lip carefully. "There too." He pulled away suddenly; looking rather embarrassed and wiped the blood from his fingers.

"Oh…" Dawn started furiously wiping at the corners of her lips, which had been stained by the death eater's blood. "Umm…that's not mine…"

Spike frowned. "Are you biting people, Niblet?" She thought she almost saw a spark of laughter in his eyes. "Maybe I've been a bad influence on you."

"That's very funny Spike…" Dawn rolled her eyes and struck out her hand, attempting to swat at his arm, but the motion made her head feel light and dizzy and she wavered slightly.

"Are you okay?" Spike quickly reached out to steady her.

"I guess that bump on the head took more out of me then I expected." Dawn tried to smile but the pain was excruciating. She took another shaky step and stumbled forward. Spike instinctively caught her, and lifted her up into his arms.

"I can walk…." She mumbled as her eyelids fluttered and slipped shut.

"Umm…Slayer…" Spike took a couple long strides and caught up to Buffy. "Your sister's not doing too well…"

Buffy glanced at Dawn in Spike's arms and frowned. "I don't want you…"

"Buffy, leave it alone." Spike warned. "She's injured, she can't walk, and I told you before that I'm always going to be looking out for her."

Buffy sighed but didn't argue with him. "She needs to get to Madam Pomphrey…" Buffy increased her pace and Deena had to trot to keep up.

When they reached the school, Buffy wasn't surprised to find Dumbledore waiting at the door with half the faculty. Willow gasped when she noticed Dawn's half-conscious form in Spike's arms.

"Professor, one of them got away." Buffy stated simply, as she removed the invisibility cloak from the two bodies. Deena flicked her wand and they both dropped to the ground, though still frozen.

"Were there not four altogether?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.

Buffy glanced at Spike who shrugged. "I did what I had to do." He answered.

"Of course." Dumbledore nodded with an air of tense understanding. It was clear he would let the matter go for the time being, but nobody doubted he would want to speak with Spike at a later time. He raised his white wispy eyebrows at the cloak in Buffy's hand. "That's a very unique object…" He glanced at Dawn and she sucked in a deep breath. "I am certain its owner will be missing it…"

"Professor Dumbledore, I was only borrowing it…" Dawn rambled quickly. She struggled to pull herself up by wrapping her arm around Spike's neck. "I was going to return it before he noticed…"

"I am certain you would, and how convenient for you that he just happens to be on his way…" Dumbledore stepped back as a small herd of students came pushing through the group of professors.

"Dawn! Deena!" Hermione exclaimed anxiously as she reached the girls. "Have the two of you completely lost your minds? I came up to the room and you weren't there…" She stopped when she noticed Dawn's unsteady condition. "What happened?"

Deena glanced past Hermione and her gaze locked with Ron's. His eyes expressed concern and he slowly moved forward. "Are you hurt?"

Deena shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Dawn took all the falls."

"I was worried…" He mumbled quietly.

"Oh?" Deena grinned. "You were worried about me?"

"Well…" Ron's face flushed red and he shifted his eyes around at the extraordinary amount of professors observing them. "Maybe a little…"

Deena beamed and flung her arms around his neck. "Stop being so afraid of me, Ronald!" She laughed. "Ask me out already!"

Ron's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head but then he grinned and returned her eager hug. "Want to go somewhere private?" He whispered in her ear. She glanced at the others and nodded.

"Miss Mackenzie, you and Mr. Weasley may have a few moments to, well, discuss your important matters, but then I would like you to report to my office. There is much to discuss concerning this evening…" Dumbledore told her. "One hour."

Deena nodded and turned to Dawn briefly. Dawn smiled at her friend. "I'll be fine…go on with Ron." Ron smiled at Dawn and led Deena away.

"Dawn you are not going to be okay if you don't get looked at right away!" Hermione returned to her lecture.

"Alright, Professor Snape, would you please bring these two with us…" Dumbledore indicated the death eaters. "I believe we must figure out what is to be done now...Professor Spike, I would like you to join us, as this will certainly involve you." He turned to the other students who had been hovering in the background. "Mr. Potter, I trust you will see Dawn to the hospital wing immediately…"

Harry nodded obediently and the professors started following Dumbledore away. "Umm, Professor Summers…" Harry spoke up quickly. "Could I have my cloak back?"

Buffy handed the cloak to him with a quick reproachful glare at her sister. Spike set Dawn down carefully. "Do you want me to come with you Niblet? I can meet the others later…"

Dawn shook her head. "It's okay Spike, you've been really amazing, but I think they need you now…" She glanced at Harry. "I'll be fine."

Spike nodded. "Take care of her." He spat at Harry as he passed.

"Umm…hi…" Dawn murmured lamely as she suddenly found herself the center of attention amongst her friends.

"We need to get you up to the hospital wing, Dawn." Connor spoke up first, surprisingly. Hermione nodded with fervent agreement. Dawn took a few wobbly steps down the hall before Harry moved towards her.

"Harry, I'm sorry I took the cloak…" Dawn mumbled quietly. He didn't answer, but slipped his arm around her waist to help her balance. "Deena and I needed a way to get out…" She continued trying to explain herself. "I planned on having it back before you noticed it missing…"

"Dawn, I'm confused about a lot right now…" Harry cut her off quickly. "Least of which is why you took my cloak…but I've got orders to take care of you, so that's what I'm doing. Maybe it would be better, or easier, if we just didn't talk."

Hermione made a noise that sounded like an angry cat and folded her arms across her chest. Connor looked at her sternly and she didn't say anything.

"Oh my god! Dawn!" Ginny came hurtling around the corner and instantly took position on the other side of Dawn, helping Harry steady her. "I went to your room to talk to you and you weren't there, and I just knew that something bad had happened!"

"Gin, I'm fine! It's just a few bruises…" Dawn insisted.

Ginny shook her head. "It was death eaters, wasn't it? They tried to take you, didn't they?"

Dawn frowned at the redhead and could feel Harry's eyes boring into the back of her head. "Umm, yea there were death eaters…they cornered Deena and me at the Shrieking Shack…"

"You snuck out of the school and went into Hogsmeade!" Hermione gasped.

"Hush, Hermione!" Ginny scowled. "How did you get away?"

"Well, they didn't actually take us…" Dawn explained. "Spike came…"

Ginny let out a deep breath that she seemed to be holding in. "I had a dream, Dawn!" She whispered just barely loud enough for even Dawn to hear. "I knew they would be coming for you!" Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. "And then when you weren't in your room…I was so scared!"

Dawn smiled encouragingly at the young slayer. "It's okay. I'm fine, and Deena's fine, and…"

"Well, of course Deena's fine! They didn't want her!" Ginny raised her voice unintentionally and Dawn shot her a warning glare with her eyes. Ginny fell silent for the rest of the walk up to the hospital wing.

"Oh dear…" Madam Pomphrey was waiting at the door and quickly ushered Dawn into a bed. "My, my, child, you have gotten yourself into a scrape…" She retrieved a bottle of magical ointment and began applying it to the back of Dawn's head. It burned and Dawn gritted her teeth together against the pain. "This will close the wound nicely, but you'll have a bit of swelling for a few days! And you must stay here to rest tonight." Madam Pomphrey turned her critiquing eyes towards the others. "All of you must leave! Miss Sutton needs proper rest."

Connor immediately began dragging Hermione towards the door. "I'll check on you in the morning, Dawn!" Hermione promised, blowing a kiss as she and Connor disappeared.

Ginny was a bit more hesitant. "Dawn, what if they come…"

Dawn shook her head. "Ginny, nothing's going to happen to me here. I'm safe at school!" She grasped Ginny's hand. "Thanks for looking out for me, but I promise, I'll be fine! I can handle more than you think…"

Ginny nodded. "I know…" She glared at Madam Pomphrey bitterly and gave Dawn a gentle hug. "I'll come back in the morning too."

"Try to sleep Gin." Dawn called after her as she headed for the door.

Harry was soon the only one left. Madam Pomphrey ignored him for a moment as she went about fixing Dawn a glass of some sort of soothing liquid and tucking her into bed adequately.

"Well, have a good sleep…" He said simply, but Dawn could tell there were a million questions running through his head.

"Harry, we really need to talk…" Dawn decided quickly.

His green eyes lit up and he nodded. "Yea, we do."

"Madam Pomphrey, can Harry stay for a while?" Dawn asked in her most polite voice.

Madam Pomphrey placed her hands firmly on her hips and stared down at the dark-haired boy. "You need rest, Miss Sutton, not a date!"

"We just need to talk for a little while…please…I'm not very tired at all!" Dawn begged.

"Fine. One hour Mr. Potter." Madam Pomphrey conceded. "I'll be timing you. And make sure Miss Sutton drinks every last drop of this." She handed Harry the glass of liquid and retreated to her office, shutting the door securely.

Harry pulled over a chair and settled down in it, beside the bed. "Well, where should we start?"

_A/N: Once again, I would like to ask if anyone would be interested in making some fanart for this story! Just for fun (I wouldn't expect DaVinci!) I've been thinking of doing some of my own, but my artistry leaves much to be desired. I just think it would be fun to have some illustrations to post with the story! Something simple and fun…whatever! If you're interested!_


	70. Chapter 70

_A/N: Wow. I'm just going to say it. This chapter was really boring to write. Haha. I hope it won't be quite so boring to read, but it was just one of those chapters I had to put in order to get all the screwy stuff explained between the couple and now that it's out in the open hopefully they won't have to have anymore boring talks! I'm sorry if you get bored reading it! The next one should be better! _

xMortyx: _Sadly, I think I'm just better at writing the 'romantic' stuff then kick ass stuff. However, I do enjoy good action, and I'm anticipating more in the upcoming chapters! Thanks for the drawing attempts! I'm not asking for a masterpiece, just thought it could be fun if anyone's into it! _

WhiteTwitch: _Ooh, fun reaction! Haha! I'll give you more soon! _

Serrafina: _THANK YOU! Thanks so much for the corrections! I changed them in the previous chapter! That must have been confusing to have Snape suddenly appear! Haha! It was supposed to be Spike! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm definitely a better writer than editor! _

Mistress Angel: _Yea, I hadn't planned on making Dawn the main character of this story, but it's sort of turned out that way. Hmm…I guess I just enjoy writing her. But don't worry, the next chapters will be more about the others! Probably a lot more Ginny. _

**On with the story…**

"Okay so…" Harry hesitated awkwardly as Dawn lay still, distractedly playing with her hair. "Who wants to go first?"

Dawn smirked. "I don't think either of us do, so I guess I will." She readjusted her position so she was sitting, more than lying. "I have been feeling guilty about my motives for getting into a relationship with you." She stated bluntly.

Harry frowned. "Are you saying that you didn't really want to go out with me?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, of course not! I don't mean that at all, in fact, in a strange way I think that I wanted to be with you too much. I feel a _need_ to be with you Harry, I need to be cared for and to have someone in my life that I know cares about me, just because of, well me!"

"I don't understand the problem, Dawn!" Harry interrupted. "You know how I care about you! And I want to be with you…and I know you care about me…"

"That's not the point Harry." Dawn frowned. She didn't enjoy how difficult this explanation was becoming. "Alright, let me try again…" She took a deep breath. "I feel guilty because I feel like I'm taking advantage of your feelings…" Dawn's eyes clouded as she began explaining to explain the darkness of her life. "I know that you fear getting too close to me because of what Voldemort did to your parents, but I've lost people too, Harry. My mom died a few years ago, it wasn't natural causes, no matter what doctors said. And then I lost my sister a few months later…"

Harry opened his mouth but Dawn shook her head quickly and continued.

"I know she's alive now, but that's a different situation. I know that you blame yourself for your parents' death or for whatever else has been happening, like with Ginny and the Chamber of Secrets, but really it's not your fault Voldemort wanted to kill you when you were a baby! You were just born with an unlucky destiny!" Dawn knew he wanted to argue with her, but she didn't give him a chance. "But I was never a baby Harry. I was created, by monks, and given a life as Buffy's sister to be protected."

"I know Dawn, you told us that a while ago. I don't really see how that's relevant to our relationship…"

"Do you remember when Ron asked me what I opened as a key?"

Harry nodded. "You didn't answer him."

"I didn't want to." Dawn stated. "I was afraid of what you'd all think of me…I was created as a human to be protected from a hell goddess who wanted to open up a hell dimension on earth." Dawn stared at him hard to make sure he understood. "My blood opens up a door to hell."

Harry had no response. He wasn't sure it would be completely appropriate to speak out at that moment, so instead he dropped his eyes to his hands, which were uncomfortably tugging at his shirt.

"Harry, I'm not telling you this to freak you out. And I'm kind of worried that you'll be too nervous to be with e anymore, but…"

"Dawn, I don't know much about goddesses or hell dimensions, but I know what it's like to be hunted by evil…" He paused. "You can't scare me away with your horror stories, I just want you to be honest with me! Tell me why you're pulling away from me!"

"Why do you pull away from me?" Dawn tossed the question back at him.

Harry remembered his discussion with Lorne and knew that it was time for honesty. "I've never fully understood how Voldemort effected me when I was a baby, but a part of him has always been in me. My scar burns when I am around his presence or when he's plotting something…at least that's what I've decided…" He gazed steadily into Dawn's eyes. "He is in my dreams, lately more than ever. He's planning something and I know it involves me…and I fear that he's going to use you to get to me."

"So you figured that if you and I weren't close, he wouldn't bother me?" Dawn asked with an understanding sigh. "Harry, I don't understand how I know it, but I feel like this has involved me, long before I met you."

"That's what Lorne said…"

Dawn wasn't surprised at that admittance. "The goddess, her name was Glory, was going to use me as a sacrifice. The deal was that once the blood began to run, hell would be opened until the blood stopped. I was supposed to die, but instead Buffy gave her life for me. Her blood closed the gates of hell in my place." Dawn's eyes filled with tears. "Don't think that you're the only one who knows what it feels like to be alive because someone you love died."

"But how did she…"

"Dark magic." Dawn answered shortly. "Willow did it. She should have." Dawn sighed. "I would have done it in a second if I knew how, but she knew the dangers, and she did it anyway. But there were consequences. I'll never know what Buffy had to suffer…" Her tears spilled over. "What she suffered because of me."

Harry shifted in his seat nervously. "I didn't know about all of that Dawn…"

"Of course not. I didn't want to tell you. I was selfish. You're the first person close to me by your own choice." Dawn snapped her mouth shut quickly. She hadn't meant to spill so many of her emotions. She knew she'd have to explain herself now, though. "Buffy loves me as a sister. She protects me because the monks gave her no choice. She had to take care of me. Giles loves me and cares for me in the same way that Buffy does. I am a unique, special being put under their protection. Spike cares for me because of the promise to my sister. Even my mother admitted that I didn't belong, when she got sick…" Dawn pushed past the thought quickly. "But you didn't know about me. You cared about me by choice, just because you wanted to. Nobody forced you to protect me or care for me, and that gave me a feeling of joy and security that I have never truly found with anyone else before. And so I clung to you selfishly, and a part of my needs made me ignore that you have your own needs and we needed to have a real relationship, which involves the good and the bad, and most of all the truth!"

Again she left Harry speechless. He cleared his throat. "I'm still not sure I understand why you pulled away from me. I know I wasn't being honest with you and I was closing myself off, but you have to realize that you initiated our fight and ultimately issued the breakup…"

Dawn nodded. "I think for the same reason you were pulling away from me for so long. I was scared for you. Too much has happened because of my existence already." She slowly lay farther back on the hospital bed and began to roll up the edge of her shirt. Harry frowned, confused as to her actions but waited patiently and curiously. Dawn stopped when her shirt had reached the bottom of her ribs. Harry's brow creased as he noticed the multiple white lines. "I have scars too, Harry." Dawn murmured softly. She traced the outline of the scars across her stomach. "This is where my blood drained from me and opened hell. After Buffy died, the portal closed, and Glory was destroyed. Everyone assumed that the opportunity was over, and my powers as a 'key' were gone, disappeared, or whatever, but I don't think that's the case. I'm not entirely human, and in some ways, I still feel the energy of whatever mystic power I was before I was human. The energy of the key is still very much alive in me."

"What does that have to do with us?" Harry asked with a dumbfounded frown on his face.

"God Harry, I figured you of all people would get it!" Dawn sighed. "My existence killed the two people closet to me. Just like Voldemort killed your parents. If I'm right, and I am still active as a key and someone wants to use me…who will I lose this time?"

Harry frowned. "So, you think someone is after you again? You think someone is going to try and open hell again? Why are you so certain about it?"

"Umm…well maybe because I just escaped from a group of death eaters who were trying to take me to their Lord…"

"You think Voldemort wants to use you?"

"Maybe, or someone else he's working with…" She noticed Harry's confused expression. "I'm not sure what's coming exactly, but Ginny's been having dreams…"

"Ginny?"

"Oh yea, umm, Ginny's the new slayer, like my sister. And they get prophetic dreams sometimes."

"Okay, clearly there's a lot I'm just going to have to accept…" Harry decided.

Dawn was silent. "Umm, that's kind of it. I don't know what else to tell you."

Harry fell silent for a minute and Dawn respected his need to process everything she had told him. He finally took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "We're a nice couple of paranoid death magnets, aren't we?"

Dawn laughed, genuinely, and the poignant tension was momentarily lifted. They both laughed together until their eyes began to tear with the unnatural gaiety of the moment. Then they became suddenly quiet.

"Your turn now Harry." Dawn told him softly. "I want to know what that scar really means."

Harry unconsciously touched the lightening bold scar and sighed. "I don't know what to explain…I don't really understand it myself."

"But you have dreams or some sort of connection to Voldemort?"

"Yea, but I don't really know why. The best I can figure is that he transferred part of himself into me." Harry shrugged. "Instead of killing me he gave me some of his powers."

Dawn pulled her shirt down to cover his stomach again. "Ginny told me that you could talk to snakes."

Harry nodded. "You guys talk a lot don't you?"

"We're girls." Dawn shrugged. "Don't change the subject. I want to know why you didn't die when you were a baby."

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I didn't die because of my mum. She sacrificed herself to save me."

"So sacrifice saved you? Or her death?" Dawn asked, connecting Harry's salvation to her own, when Buffy sacrificed herself.

"Not exactly her sacrifice, her love…Dumbledore explained that her love was a strong enough magic to defend against Voldemort and so his purpose failed. And now I'm protected by her blood in me."

"Why does it always have to do with blood?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "So, then basically you're safe?"

"No, I don't think I'm safe, exactly, I'm just protected, but I'm sure Voldemort could figure out a way to get past that block." Harry decided calmly.

Again they both were silent. Finally Dawn broke the quiet. "So, what's new? We've both got issues and fears, but we both clearly also have feelings for each other…" She gazed at him desperately. "Don't we, I mean, don't you?"

Harry nodded quickly. "You know I do, Dawn."

"Then what are we going to do about it?"

"I've noticed that you have no problem saying Voldemort's name…"

Dawn frowned. "Should I? You say it."

"Yea, but around here people really don't. I'm sort of one of the few." Harry explained.

"Oh…" Dawn shrugged. "I don't really understand that I guess. There's no reason to be afraid of someone's name. It's just a name. It's the person you should be afraid of. I mean, if you're too afraid to say the name then you don't stand a chance against the actual person."

Harry grinned. "Yea, that makes sense. Dumbledore's said something like that to me before."

"But, you've once again expertly changed the subject…" Dawn arched her eyebrows. "What are we going to do about us?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but before he had a chance Madam Pomphrey scuffled out of her office and hurried towards them clicking her tongue against her teeth.

"It's been longer than an hour, Mr. Potter!" She insisted. "And Miss Sutton has not had a drop of her medicine!"

Dawn noticed the still full glass of liquid beside the bed. She quickly downed the entirety of the glass and smiled up at Madam Pomphrey innocently. "All gone!"

The nurse scowled. "Mr. Potter you must leave now. Miss Sutton is going to have a doozey of a headache if she doesn't rest now."

Harry gazed at Dawn with disappointed eyes but nodded at the nurse's enforcing glare. "I'll see you in the morning, I guess…"

"I want an answer tomorrow Harry." Dawn told him as he stood to leave.

"Is it up to me, then?" He asked.

Dawn nodded. "I think I've made it pretty clear how I feel about the whole thing…"

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. Have a good rest."

Madam Pomphrey started shooing him towards the doorway and Dawn waved to him quickly. The medicine kicked in quickly and she was soon overcome with drowsiness and unable to even sit up and reflect on the conversation she and Harry had had.


	71. Chapter 71

_A/N: Wow! It's been a long week. Sorry I let my writing lag behind, but with midterms taking up all my spare time you can't really blame me! This week was full of studying and the weekend was spent at a cabin with my girls, so writing was not an option! However, the hard studying is over now and only one more week until Spring break (and an 8 hour flight to NY) so I should be writing plenty for the rest of the month! Forgive me and please continue to read, enjoy, and review! Kisses! _

**xMortyx**: _Thank you so much for the compliment! I'm not always sure that my writing is as up to par as it should be! Sometimes I'm afraid I'll become too absorbed with the plot that I'll forget that I actually have to construct a suitable sentence! I agree – damn English classes! I'm glad you're sticking with the story. I'm sorry if that last bit was a little confusing, it was a lot to put out, but I wanted to get it all over and done with (the big talk I mean). If you have any specific questions about the conversation, I would be more than happy to answer them! _

**Goldenshadows**: _First of all, thank you for reading my story! I know it's a lot to read all at once, but I really appreciate it! I really did like your story __**SHOUT-OUT**_ **_(read _**"_Anything is Possible" **by Goldenshadows! **Very good crossover!) Thanks also for the review of my story! I know the timeline screwups were horrid! I don't think I've ever been so frustrated with myself in my entire life. Honestly, I'd really like to go back to the beginning and re-write parts of it now just to align it with reality so it's not so confusing, but that might be even more confusing in the long run! I'm glad you like my pairings so far. I'm so confused with Buffy. I actually sort of like the idea of Buffy/Charlie. Hmm…interesting…oh I have another idea…hmm…must now develop plot further…alright, back to the writing! Thanks again! I do hope you write a sequel, but I understand how difficult that could be to tackle! Let me know if you do though! _

**The next afternoon: **

"Hey Draco, did you hear what happened with the new girls?" Blaise laughed as he caught up to the blonde Slytherin outside of potions' class.

Draco turned around with a frown. "I'm not sure I really care."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I know you better than that, Draco. You're curious as hell!" He slugged Draco jokingly in the arm as the students filed into the classroom. Draco's eyes scanned the room quickly, noting the Gryffindor students and frowned when he realized that Harry's American girl was not present. Blaise followed his friend's gaze and grinned. "Rumor has it she's still in the hospital wing. She took a nasty bump to the head…a run in with a few of His followers…"

Draco's eyebrow twitched at Blaise's mention of Voldemort but his expression quickly returned to its natural icy composure. "Will she recover?"

"Unfortunately, it was nothing more then a slight head wound."

"Pity." Draco agreed coldly. He took his seat on the Slytherin side, trying hard not to glance to where Harry and his friends were sitting. Draco couldn't understand the emotion stirring in his mind. It wasn't pity for the girl. He didn't care much about her, he didn't even know her, plus she was dating Potter…but it was something. He felt regret maybe…but he didn't know what he had to regret. His motivation of life was to live without regrets. He heard loud laughing coming from the other side of the room and noticed the other American girl joking with Weasley. Draco knew instantly where his feelings were coming from. It was Weasley's sister, the brat of a redhead who had somehow managed to wriggle her way into his subconscious.

"Draco, you okay mate?" Blaise frowned at Draco whose face had unconsciously contorted into a horrid scowl as he thought about Ginny.

"I'm fine." Draco insisted quickly. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on the assignment that Snape had begun to write on the blackboard.

"Miss Granger, you are late!" Snape's accusing voice spoke up loudly, attracting the attention of every student in the classroom.

Hermione blushed and hurried towards the front of the room, smoothing down her hair as she dropped into the empty seat beside Harry. "Yes sir, I'm sorry…I lost track of time!"

Snape scowled. "Then you will make up the time by remaining after class and…" He paused as the classroom door swung open again and another late arrival strode in. "_Mister_ Connor…"

A rumble of snickering broke out through the students as the overly active teenage minds made the connection between the two late students. The fact that Connor was busily fastening his robes only encouraged their imaginations.

"Silence." Snape roared and the students instantly quieted. "Connor take your seat please and I would like for you to remain after class as well."

Connor shrugged and sat at the table with Draco and Blaise. He glanced over at Hermione and winked teasingly. She blushed harder and tried to avert her eyes from him so Snape wouldn't have any more reasons to punish her.

"God Connor, do you have to be so revolting! We're in public!" Blaise scoffed.

Connor frowned. "You're just jealous that I've got someone and you don't."

Blaise pretended to gag. "Don't make me sick Connor! Draco and I put up with your choice of _romantics_ because, well I'm not really sure why other then the fact that Draco claims you're one of us, and that this twisted fling is just to encourage your manhood or whatever, but shagging a mudblood! Come on Draco back me up!"

Connor glared at Draco who shrugged. He wasn't too concerned with Connor's sensitivity on the Hermione subject. The truth was he could care less who his friend chose to date, as long as he left Ginny alone.

_What the hell! _Draco shot upright in his chair. He hadn't meant to have those thoughts…he wasn't sure if he meant it or if it was just instinct…_No, I didn't mean it, of course I didn't…dammit…_He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, making a strange grunting noise under his breath.

"Is something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked quickly, briefly interrupted his lessons to turn his stern glare to his favorite pupil.

Draco cleared his throat and hesitated. "I'm…umm…I'm actually not feeling too well, Professor."

Snape's eyes narrowed instantly. "Is that so, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded without wavering under Snape's firm gaze. "I think I'd like to get some air actually…"

"Get some air?" Snape growled. "Are you feeling…weak, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes, realizing how pathetically wimpy he must be sounding at the moment but he didn't care. He couldn't imagine sitting through an entire class when his thoughts were so distracted by her…and her brilliant red hair. Draco cursed under his breath and stood, haphazardly gathering up his things and heading for the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will see you in my office this evening for detention." Snape barked at the back of the blonde boy's head.

Draco didn't acknowledge the professor as he left the classroom heading instantly towards the library. He didn't know why he was heading that way but it seemed a likely place for a young Gryffindor to be on an afternoon in the middle of the week. At least he hoped. But he didn't make it to the library.

"I'll be right back Giles!" She came hurtling around the corner, looking back over her shoulder crashed into him hard.

Draco staggered but managed to hold onto her and keep them both balanced. "Slow down fireball!"

Ginny established her balance and gasped. "Get your hands off me!" She screeched accusingly, wriggling her arms out of his grasp.

"Calm down Weasley, you ran into me!" Draco retorted. "Almost knocked me down too, I might mention! What's your emergency?"

"None of you damn business!" Ginny insisted, narrowing her bright green eyes into catlike slits. "I don't have to answer to you for anything!"

"Actually, you do. I'm a prefect." Draco informed her, flashing his silver badge in her face.

"Well, congratulations to you." Ginny snapped sarcastically. "Now, would you get the hell out of my way?"

"My, my, Weasley, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Draco clucked his tongue against his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked at her furious expression and balled up fists. "Now, now, don't get all heated Weasley…" He realized that he had unconsciously been analyzing every detail of the girl, mentally memorizing every beautiful aspect and the even more mesmerizing flaws, like the small line of a scar above her left eye…_I wonder how she got that…_He cursed inside his head, realizing what he had been doing.

"Malfoy, do you want something particular or do you just want to screw around until I'm so annoyed I knock you down?" Ginny firmly placed her hands on her hips. "Because I'm quite honestly annoyed enough as it is…" She took a step closer to him threateningly and for a moment he wondered if she would actually attack him.

"Weasley, I wouldn't test my luck if I were you." Draco reprimanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, I think you're more afraid of me then you let on." She poked him hard in the shoulder. "But I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not a bad person." She grinned slightly and shoved past him, brushing against his arm as she passed. "But I wouldn't make a habit of getting in my way, Malfoy."

Draco watched her leave, feeling strangely short of breath. He frowned at the strange tingling sensation that had run through his body when her arm touched his. He balled his fists together, digging his nails into the palm of his hand in frustration. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me? She's nobody! No, she's worse than that! She's a Weasley! What right does she think she has…_He gritted his teeth and hurried down the hall in the direction she had gone, eager to catch up with her. He wasn't sure what he would do once he did catch up to her but he refused to let her have the final word.

He rounded the corner to the hospital wing just in time to see Ginny slipping into the hospital room. He hurried up to the door but stayed outside. Peering in through the small window in the door, he watched Ginny hurry over to a bed where Dawn was sitting up reading. He cracked the door open just enough to hear but not enough for them to notice anything.

"Gin, I hate being stuck in bed! Can't someone tell Madam Pomphrey that I'm fine?" Dawn whined as Ginny perched on the edge of the bed.

"I know. I would hate being stuck too. But four death eaters attacked you! That's not something that the wizard world looks lightly on, especially since you're just a student!"

Dawn frowned. "I'm hardly just a student, Ginny. You know that."

"I know that Dawn, of course, but they don't! You're sixteen years old."

"Why is age so important to grown-ups?" Dawn laughed. "Whatever, I guess I only have a few more hours and then Madam Pomphrey figures I'll have had enough rest, and then I can go and beg my professors for some extra help."

"I'm sure Hermione will be anxious to help you!" Ginny laughed.

"I'm not so sure anymore, she's been more interested in doing, umm, other things, lately…" Dawn grinned.

Ginny blushed and swat at Dawn's arm. "That's disgusting! I do not want to think about Hermione and Connor doing…well that!" She grinned. "But while we're talking about _happy_ couples…how are you and Harry doing?"

Dawn shrugged. "Well, we talked last night."

"And?"

"And I think we're clear on everything now…" Dawn smiled. "It seemed to go really well. Of course I would have liked to talk longer but Madam Pomphrey made him leave." She scrunched up her nose. "She's really a bossy pain, isn't she?"

Ginny giggled. "Yea, but she's only a pain because she cares about us."

"I know. She's sweet really." Dawn agreed. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you spent all your free periods training with Giles!"

"Yea, I do usually, but he's been a bit of an unusually stuffy git today." Ginny declared. From his station outside the door, Draco frowned at Ginny's open discussion of their newest staff addition, the mysterious librarian replacement. He was very curious as to why she would be spending her free periods with Mr. Giles.

"How so?" Dawn asked.

The redhead let out a deep sigh and shifted her position on the bed. "Well, he's not letting me do what I want at all! He keeps running me through the same boring drills! They're so basic! Doesn't he understand that I know the rudiments? I need to have some real practice or I'll never improve!" Ginny picked up the book that Dawn had been reading and started shuffling through the pages. "I heard him telling Buffy that she should patrol tonight, and so I asked if I could go with her, and he completely shot me down!"

"Well, you haven't really been training for that long…" Dawn stated carefully.

Ginny scowled. "So what? I'm plenty capable of patrolling with Buffy! Did I not take care of a whole group of vampires on my own just a few weeks ago? And that was without any training at all!"

"Well, you weren't exactly on your own…"

"Are you honestly counting Malfoy? He just lied there like a hurt puppy! If I hadn't come along he probably would've let them drink him dry!" She made a feisty grunting noise under her breath. "The pathetic pansy!"

Draco felt his blood rushing into his face as she criticized him. _She has no right! _He argued inside his head, though at the same time he knew she was perfectly right. That night had been absolutely humiliating for him, and she paraded it around as though it were something to be proud of. _But why does she keep talking about fighting vampires? _He cracked the door open a bit more to hear better.

"Gin, he reacted as most people would in the same situation." Dawn said.

"I doubt Harry would have just lay there and let them bite him!" Ginny retorted. "He would have at least tried to fight back! He probably could have won too!"

"Well, Harry's special…" Dawn grinned.

_Like hell he is! _Draco bustled bitterly. _The bloody bastard! He is no better than me! I'd like to see him up against those…vampires. _Ginny was laughing now and it was making Draco's skin tingle. _Her laugh is amazing! It's so fun and sweet…dammit. _He clenched his teeth and tried not to think about the innocent giggle playing music in his ears. He tried reminding himself that she thought he was weak and pathetic, which helped control his fanciful emotions some by replacing the tantalizing tingle with an indignant burn. _I'll show her! She's just got to give me another chance! I'll prove that I'm not a **pansy**! _

"Anyway, Giles was bothering me and I wanted to see how you were feeling so I told him I needed to get something from my room and ran straight here to check on you!" Ginny concluded her earlier explanation.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I've been bored out of my mind with this book that Hermione brought me!" Dawn laughed. "She said it would help me with my Charms but I think it's all a joke. I can't learn magic through a boring book, I need to practice it!"

"Exactly!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's how I feel about my slaying! Giles has taught me enough of the step-by-step rules! Now I need to get out there and get my hands dirty!" She laughed again.

"Shh…if you're too loud Madam Pomphrey will hear you and make you leave!" Dawn warned Ginny, quieting her quickly. "And then I'll be bored again!"

"Well, I have to leave soon anyway. I promised Giles I'd come right back." Ginny sighed. "He's determined to run me through the drills until I collapse. I'm actually almost excited for Potions in an hour!"

Dawn smiled sympathetically. "We could both sneak away…"

"Dawn, don't even joke about that!" Ginny scolded, sounding suddenly serious. "I still can't believe that you and Deena snuck out last night! You're lucky that Spike got there when he did!"

"I know, it probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had…sort of like that night that I snuck off on a date with a vampire…" Dawn frowned at the memory. "I didn't know he was a vampire!" She insisted when she noticed Ginny's frown. "But, I didn't think anything would happen to us in Hogsmeade! It's supposed to be a safe wizard village, right?"

"I don't think anywhere is really safe right now." Ginny decided.

Dawn stared hard at the younger girl. "Ginny, you told me that you dreamed about me…last night when I came back, you said you were worried because of your dream…" She waited for Ginny to reply but the redhead was silent. "What happened in your dream?"

Ginny cleared her throat. "It's not important. It obviously wasn't real since it didn't happen! You guys are safe! Spike got there before anything happened and you're not going to sneak off again, so it's fine!"

"Ginny, I know enough about evil to know that it never stops trying to get what it wants. If this Voldemort guy wants me, he's going to find a way to get to me." Dawn stated slowly. "Tell me what you saw in your dream."

"It wasn't very clear…but they had you…and they were cutting you so that you would bleed…" Ginny's voice was soft and Draco could only pick up a few words.

"Voldemort had me?" Dawn's eyes were surprisingly calm.

Ginny nodded. "But he wasn't alone. It was the same creature that I've seen before. Sort of a vampire, but scarier…I don't know what they were doing with you except for cutting you…"

"Ginny, was Harry there?" Dawn asked suddenly. "Did they have him too?"

"I…I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "I woke myself up and hurried to your room, but you weren't there! I thought that they had already gotten you!"

"You told Spike, didn't you?"

"He was the first one I found. I was running to find Giles or your sister, but I ran into him first. He asked me what was wrong and I told him. I hope that wasn't the wrong thing to do…"

Dawn shook her head. "Spike probably saved our lives. It's good that you ran into him."

"Good." Ginny was silent. "Dawn, promise me you'll be careful! I know you've been through a lot before and you think you can handle yourself, but I'm really worried about you…"

Dawn nodded. "I promise to be careful, Gin. But, if I ever do get myself into trouble, just promise me that you won't try to play hero? Promise that you'll leave it to Spike, or Buffy, or even Angel?"

Ginny didn't answer right away, but Dawn glared at her firmly and she finally nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Dawn grinned. "Now you should probably get back to Giles. He's smarter than he looks. I'm sure he knows you're here, and he might make you stay longer for more practicing."

Ginny hopped off the bed and headed towards the door. Draco scrambled out of the way, ducking behind the corner as she opened the door. "You're going to be allowed to come to supper tonight right?" Draco didn't hear Dawn's response but he assumed it was the affirmative considering Ginny's next remark. "I'll save you a seat…unless you're too busy snogging Harry!" The redhead slipped out of the hospital room and sprinted off in the opposite direction back towards the way she had come originally.

Draco debated following her for a moment but he had been too preoccupied with her conversation with Dawn to react quickly and by time he rounded the corner she had disappeared. He decided it would be in his best interest to try and ignore her, or else he would likely be missing many more classes in the future, and Draco knew that even he couldn't be saved from Snape's wrath forever.

**Back in the Training Room: **

"Ginny, good, I was wondering how long you would stay and chat with Dawn…" Giles greeted the girl without even bothering to look up from the large manuscript he was studying intently.

Ginny paused as she entered the training room. "Dawn's right…you do know everything!"

Giles glanced up and smiled slightly. "Not everything. But I've known the Summers girls long enough to know their ways, and I assume most of you girls are very similar, at least in your visiting habits."

"I guess so." Ginny agreed. "I just wanted to see how Dawn was doing. Madam Pomphrey won't let her leave the hospital room yet."

"Well, Madam Pomphrey is undoubtedly simply concerned for Dawn's health, she clearly does not realize that these minor scrapes and bruises are not too serious for someone who has grown up on a Hellmouth." Giles decided. He stood and motioned for Ginny to take her position in the center of the room.

Ginny removed her school robes so she was wearing her more convenient clothes for training: sweat pants and a sports bra. She stepped into the center of the room and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind as Giles prepared an assortment of weapons to send her way. She knew what to expect because they had run through this defensive alert training many times before. But she didn't complain, no matter how bored she was becoming with the redundancies of training. She knew it wouldn't do any good anyway.

"Alright, keep your eyes closed and your senses open. I want you to feel what is going on around you and act on your senses…" Giles instructed, even though by this time Ginny probably couldn't have given _him_ a lecture on what she was supposed to be doing.

She let out a deep breath and focused on her senses as Giles prepared his plan of attack. He sent a small dagger hurtling through the air towards her and she easily ducked out of the way, letting it soar past her and _thwack _against the far wall. She took another deep breath as he sent two more daggers in quick procession and she avoided them as well, though narrowly with the second one.

"Alright, ignore my voice and try to keep focusing on your senses. Don't pay any attention to any of the noises around you. Just focus on what you are fighting against. Focus on the enemy." Giles continued pestering her with instructions as he sent another dagger from a different direction and she let it glide past her head. He started rambling on as he approached her to fight physically.

Ginny ducked quickly as he swung at her, then blocked him the second time before locking her arms around his neck and flipping him to the ground.

"Good…very good." Giles gasped and she finally opened her eyes. She released him and pulled him to his feet. "You're coming along very nicely."

"Giles, these exercises are getting boring!" Ginny exclaimed finally, unable to hold back any longer. "I need some real action! I feel like we've been doing the same thing every day now for weeks! When am I going to get some hands on experience?"

"Ginny, you must understand that being able to pass a few training tests within a controlled environment…"

"Controlled environment? Giles you were throwing blades at my head!" Ginny laughed.

"Well, yes, very well I was, but what I mean is when you are here, prepared to defend yourself against my attacks, which you are now quite familiar with, it is a very different feel then when you are out fighting for real. You will never be able to anticipate what will be coming your way…" Giles tried to explain.

"I know! That's what I want! How will I ever truly know that I am ready unless I am able to be tested for real?" Ginny argued.

Giles frowned. "I see your meaning…"

"Really?" Ginny beamed. "Then I can go on patrol with Buffy?"

Giles removed his glasses and held them awkwardly in his hand as he analyzed the young redhead. "We will have to speak with her about the matter. Though I believe it could be a good experience. Granted you will have to agree to obey her in all situations. I do not want you to presume more than your capabilities actually may be…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll never know what my 'capabilities' are until I'm able to test them out!"

"Alright Ginny, I will discuss this with Buffy as soon as possible. But now I believe you better run along to class, before you are late."

Ginny nodded and pulled her robes back on. "Will you ask Buffy today?"

Giles nodded. "I will try."

"Thank you!" Ginny smiled and hurried from the room, sprinting all the way to her dorm to change into her uniform before class.

**After Snape's class:**

"The two of you are behaving disgracefully! I would expect more maturity for students only one year away from coming of age!" Snape criticized harshly. He glared at Connor. "Particularly from you! You bring shame on your house!"

"How so?" Connor asked blatantly. "Hermione is the smartest girl in school! She's too good for me really!"

Hermione blushed and smiled at her boyfriend appreciatively. She noticed Snape's scowl fixed on her though and quickly focused on her feet, wishing the professor would stop staring at her.

"Connor, you are a Slytherin…" Snape began firmly.

"Actually, I'm an American." Connor shrugged. "The weird thing is that all you people seem to care about is the mingling of these lame separated houses, when in America they'd probably just care that we were spending more time doing each other than our homework."

Hermione gasped. "Connor, I'd really rather not discuss this with _him_!"

Snape raised on dark eyebrow. "I am not particularly interested in how you choose to spend your time…"

"Only with who!" Connor retorted.

"Do not raise your voice with me." Snape insisted. "You would do well to remember your place."

"And you would do well to remember yours, Professor!" Connor leapt to his feet. "The extent of your authority in our lives is restricted to the classroom, not our personal lives." Connor swiftly pulled Hermione to her feet, enveloping her in his arms and planting a very firm and passionate kiss on her lips.

Hermione squirmed and tried to push him away, but he held her securely for a long moment before ending the kiss. He kept his arm around her waist as he turned to Snape. "Do you have any more questions, Sir?"

Snape's eyes looked as though they would explode from his skull at any moment. He averted his eyes, with struggle, from Hermione and glared fiercely at Connor. "You are excused, but I recommend both of you to consider keeping appropriate distance in my presence."

"Yes sir, thank you for your understanding…" Hermione sputtered. "Or well, for not…umm…yea…" She glanced at Connor at a rare loss for words.

"Come on Hermione." Connor grabbed her hand and dragged her quickly from the dungeons.

As soon as they were out of the dungeons' dark corridors and heading towards the dining hall for supper, Hermione dropped Connor's hand and turned on him. "What was that about?"

Connor shrugged. "Snape really knows how to piss me off. He is worse than any of the students. It's really disgusting how racist they all are! He has no right to tell…"

"Connor…" Hermione smiled despite herself. "Sweetie, you're rambling."

Connor sighed and reached out for her hand again. "I hate how they treat you. It know how it makes you feel, even if you don't always show your feelings to me…"

She slipped her hands into his. "I don't want to be the whiny girlfriend who comes crying to her boyfriend and expects him to hold her and make it all better!"

"Yea, I've gotten that impression." Connor grinned. "And I'm good with that."

"I know." Hermione smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Honestly, you two! Can't you keep it in the bedroom?" Deena joked as she and Ron passed the lip-locked couple.

Ron made a choking nose and glared at Deena. "Please try not to make me sick."

Hermione blushed slightly, but found herself less embarrassed by the maturity of her relationship than she had been previously. She really cared nothing for anyone's jokes anymore; she was even beginning to bare the grief from the Slytherin majority. She pulled Connor's arms around her waist from behind.

"The bedroom is for other things…" Connor nibbled at Hermione's ear. She squealed and pulled away from him.

"Seriously Connor, you've been a bit too public with your affection today."

"Well, I wouldn't mind being a bit more private but we haven't had much time today…" Connor told her.

"Alright, that's officially all I can take." Ron decided. He nudged Deena and hurried way from Hermione and Connor's sickening display.

"Well, I'm with him now…" Deena grinned. "So, I'll see you two around!" She waved as she hurried off after the redhead.

"Connor, I told you before that we need to work on being less physical in public. It makes everyone uncomfortable." Hermione reminded him gently.

"Everyone? You mean Weasley?" Connor smirked.

Hermione frowned. "Don't call him that. You two need to work on becoming friends because I plan on keeping you both in my life for quite a while!"

Connor grinned. "Is that so?"

"Well, maybe not…" Hermione teased. "I suppose I could always cast you off. After all, Ron was in my life first…"

Connor's grin melted. "That's not funny Hermione."

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"You know how I feel about that kid."

"Kid? Connor, he's only a few months younger than you are!"

"You know what I mean!" Connor insisted.

"Actually, I don't think I do…" Hermione raised an eyebrow. She actually had a very strong sense that she knew exactly what Connor meant, but she wanted to make him say it all the same.

Connor sighed and fidgeted briefly before giving in. "I can't help feeling jealous of the punk. He's known you for so much longer than I have, and I know it's probably stupid, but I can't help thinking that the two of you might have had a thing before you knew me…"

Hermione smiled. "That's not stupid Connor…" Connor stared at her with wide eyes. "It's completely absurd. Ron and I have always only been good friends. Just like Harry and me! Why aren't you jealous of Harry?"

"He's not tense around me. Harry's a great guy! We're friends, but Ron's so uptight whenever I'm around, I feel like my relationship with you ruined something between you and him…"

Hermione laughed. "He's tense around you because you're a Slytherin. That's the only reason. And that's just Ron. He'll probably never get over it, though I do wish he would!" She looped her arms around Connor's neck. "You have no reason to be jealous of him!"

Connor didn't seem entirely convinced.

"I promise. Besides, supposedly he's dating Deena now." Hermione smiled. "So he's off the market for me, anyway!"

"Hermione!" Connor frowned.

"I'm sorry, but you're fun to tease." She kissed his pouting lips and he tried not to respond, but she kept her hands firmly behind his head pulling him into her and he finally relaxed his lips, letting them mesh with hers. She giggled into the kiss. "Promise me you'll stop fretting about Ronald?"

Connor nodded. "I promise to try."

"Good enough, I suppose!" Hermione squeezed his hand. "Let's go to supper. I'm starving!"


	72. Chapter 72

_Author carefully sneaks out from behind her laptop double check over her shoulder to see if any readers carry large weapons to hunt me down…now comes the humble apology. _

_Forgive me for the inexcusably long absence in writing updates! It was awful of me to disappear for so long! I have had one thing after another jumping up on me and unfortunately this story has taken the cut. My mind has become unusually blank for it, however, there is good new over the rainbow! I am back and I have a 10-page update for you all to enjoy…I do desperately hope I still have readers left because I've still got a lot of story to write and I intend to finish it! Hopefully this summer! Anyway, if I still have any fans left, please read and review! _

**Cherryblu**: _Don't worry there will always be more Spike. I'm not sure about a summary because that would make chapter longer, but umm, I guess I can try to squeeze in short sum-ums. _

…………………………

_**Last Chapter: **After Dawn and Deena' s unfortunate late night escapade in Hogsmeade, Dawn is forced to spend time in the hospital wing, though she is able to work out her problems with Harry. Ginny builds up the courage to ask Giles for real experience with Buffy on patrol and he promises to work it out for her. Draco is beginning to lose patience with the wily, strong redhead who keeps intruding in his daily thoughts. Meanwhile, Connor and Hermione are learning that it is difficult to keep their relationship stress-free with the whole school analyzing them at every moment, but that doesn't stop them from finding ways to squeeze in a bit of fun now and then. _

………………………….

"I need to talk to you."

"Too bad for you." Buffy rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Spike growled and reached for her wrist but she was too far ahead of him. "Just give me a second, would you? You've been avoiding me for over a week!"

"I'm timing you, so talk." Buffy informed him briskly, finally stopping and allowing him to catch up with her.

"I know you basically hate me, especially after what happened with your lil' sis, but you really can't blame me for that! In fact, if anything you should be thanking me!" Spike reminded her. "I was protecting her, just as I've promised you I would."

Buffy took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts before responding. "Spike, it would be stupid of me to ignore the fact that you did help Dawn. It is very possible that you saved her life."

"Well, that's a start…"

"However," Buffy interrupted. "You killed someone."

"Yea, an evil someone. The bastard was trying to take Dawn. I did what I had to do."

"I get that and I appreciate it." Buffy sighed. "Killing the death eater isn't what I have a problem with."

"Spike slumped against the wall and crossed his arms. "Alright, now you've lost me."

"Evil or not, death eaters are human. Well, warlocks but human in theory." Buffy pointed out. "According to the chip in your head you shouldn't have been able to hurt them without your head exploding in pain, right?"

Spike was unusually silent and he tried not to let Buffy read his expression. "What's your point goldilocks?"

"Dawn said your chip didn't go off."

"Oh great, I save the niblet's life and she turns into a bloody tattletale." Spike grunted. "Yea, alright then, you've caught me. I didn't get shocked by my chip."

"Why not?" Buffy demanded nervously.

"Maybe it's learned to differentiate between good and evil."

"I don't have time for jokes Spike." Buffy reprimanded him coldly. "Tell me the truth."

Spike shoved his hands in the deep pockets of his jacket as he prepared to answer. "It's gone."

"Excuse me?" Buffy took a step back from him. Her hand slipped inside of her robe and he knew she was fishing for her hidden stake.

"Okay, not really gone." Spike quickly corrected himself before she had a chance to dust him.

"I'm counting to five and I want a damn good explanation." Buffy ordered.

"When I first agreed to teach here I told Dumbledore that in order to protect the students I would need to not be on a security leash." Spike began to explain. "I was well aware that what I would possibly be fighting would likely not be purely demonic."

"Get to your point."

"I couldn't protect the students completely unless I was able to fully fight with no restrictions. Dumbledore agreed and so he fixed a charm that would allow me to fight to my full potential. No side effects."

"So you're chip is gone?"

"Yea, in a manner of speaking. I thought I'd just clarified all that." Spike was becoming frustrated with the Slayer's need for so thorough an explanation.

Buffy frowned. "How the hell could he do that and not tell me?"

"I guess he didn't much think it concerned you." Spike shrugged.

"Of course it concerns me! It concerns any human being who might ever cross your path!" Buffy raised her voice slightly, but then quickly checked herself and lowered her voice again before she attracted the attention of any passing students. "You are a free vampire able to attack whoever you want! You could attack your students any time you want without anything to stop you…"

"But I haven't, have I?" Spike shouted at her and she backed up unintentionally. "God Buffy! You just don't get that! You won't let yourself see it! I've been chip-free for over a year now and you didn't even know! Doesn't that tell you anything?"

Buffy opened her mouth to respond but couldn't think of anything to say.

"See, you just can't accept that I'm not dangerous anymore." Spike insisted. "I'm different! I've changed!"

"Do you still drink blood?" Buffy asked unnecessarily. "Does your heart still not beat? Are you still flammable?"

"What are you getting at Buffy?"

"You're still a vampire Spike! That hasn't changed and it never will!" Buffy shook her head. "As long as you're a vampire you're going to be dangerous and nothing you do will change that."

Spike hung his head. "So, no chance of trust then."

"Not in my mind."

"Well, I'm glad we've got the cleared up." Spike cleared his throat and straightened up. "I just wanted to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Buffy hesitated.

"Dumbledore has decided that at this time I would be better placed out in the world, digging up whatever I can on whatever is going down around here." Spike told her. "I'm sure I'll come back eventually, but I don't know exactly when that will be. I just wanted to tell you face to face."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I thought it'd be a nice gesture." Spike spat out. "But if you don't appreciate it then never mind."

"Spike, I do appreciate you telling me. You know how much I hate feeling uninformed."

"Yea, exactly." Spike nodded. "Just be careful, okay?" Buffy gave him a quizzical frown. "And keep an extra eye on your lil' sis. She likes to believe she's strong enough to take care of herself, but I've got a feeling that there's a lot coming that she's not going to be able to handle alone."

Buffy smiled. "You really do care about her don't you?"

"You know I always will." Spike told her honestly. "I hope that in time you can come understand that, and maybe even believe me."

"Yea, maybe in time." Buffy sighed. "I'll see you around Spike." Spike nodded and sauntered away down the corridor without looking back.

"How could you do that?"

Buffy jumped from the surprise attack of her sister's accusation. "God Dawn! What the hell are you doing? Are you spying on me?"

"He pores out his soul to you and you just shut him down!" Dawn exclaimed, using her height to her advantage as she stared down at her older sister. "He isn't a bad person Buffy!"

"He isn't a person at all!" Buffy reminded her sister with every bit as much force in her voice as her sister was using. "He's an animal. A monster."

"He has protected me probably more times then even you have!"

Buffy tried not to show how much her sister's words stung. "It's true that he hasn't broken his promise to me…"

"Dammit Buffy, this is about more than the stupid promise!" Dawn clenched her fists at her side in frustration. "He really does care about me and he cares about you too, which you would realize if you weren't so full of yourself."

"I do not need a lecture from you about this." Buffy wrung her hands for emphasis and turned away from her sister.

"You can't walk away from me Buffy. Unlike Spike, I'm not going anywhere. And you can't make me leave."

"Dawn I don't know what is going on with you, but I wish you'd leave me out of it!" Buffy glared back. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"You made him leave!"

"I did not! Dumbledore made him leave! I just wasn't standing in his way…" Buffy smiled casually, and then frowned. "Why do you care so much about what he does? You're over that childish crush you used to have on him, right?"

"Don't be stupid. I have a boyfriend, Buffy." She sighed. "I care about Spike because he cares about me."

Buffy didn't know how to answer. "Well, I'm sorry he's gone, but there was nothing I could do. If you really want to get into it, then take it up with Dumbledore. I don't have anything else to say to you about it."

"God Buffy, do you even have a heart anymore?" Dawn shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry about everything that's happened with you and Spike but he's important to me now…I never asked for you to become indebted to him! I never meant for him to become a part of our lives, but now he is and we can't change it…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Dawn froze. "I…I don't know."

"You're talking about the promise, aren't you?" Buffy prodded.

"It's just that when you were facing Glory Spike promised to take care of me and since he's kept his promise you feel like you owed him in some way…" Dawn rambled quickly hoping to escape without having to explain everything. "That's why you started sleeping with him. He had something on you that you couldn't ignore."

"No, that's not it…" Buffy tried to reason with her sister.

"Yes it is." Dawn insisted. "It's my fault. If I hadn't needed protection, Spike never would have made that promise and you never would have owed him anything." Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to read her sister's expression. "These past two years have been all my fault. Everything that's gone on with you and Spike is because of me!"

"No, Dawn, not at all!"

"Stop trying to protect me Buffy. I'm not a kid anymore!" Dawn was almost shouting. "I don't need anyone to look after me anymore!" She turned and fled from her sister.

……………………………

"I've made a decision Will," Buffy stated firmly.

Willow glanced up from the collection of manuscripts spread open on the rug in front of her. "Oh? About what?" She questioned with considerate interest.

"About Spike…and Angel. About all guys I suppose." Buffy announced. "I'm done with them."

Willow frowned, quickly giving Buffy her full attention. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I've been through too much to ever hope for a normal happy life with a normal happy relationship. And I've started to realize that I don't feel like it's worth pursuing. As a slayer I have so much more to worry about!" Buffy shrugged. "I've decided that a slayer is meant to live a solitary life, no attachments…"

"No attachments? Buffy that's silly!" Willow protested. "What about your family, all of us?"

Buffy tried to keep her voice calm and firm. "I have a curse of forcing people away from me, and because of that I end up loosing the people that I love. I think it's because a slayer is not supposed to form attachments. It creates a point of weakness."

"How do you figure that?"

"Spike once told me about the slayers that he killed, two women, no different than me! They were strong, young, talented, and…vulnerable. The first was a young Chinese girl who fought for the honor of her whole village. Her mind was on her family, her mother and the shame and guilt of failing them." Buffy tucked her feet under the hem of her long skirt. "Then he killed a slayer in New York. Spike told me that he followed her for a while before killing her and he learned that her weakness was the love she had for her son…"

"But none of them were alone. They had people to love in their lives!" Willow pointed out.

"Yes, and it was their downfall." Buffy insisted. "I have lost many people in my life and I find my strength from the lost. When I first found out I was the slayer, I was terrified. My parents were fighting constantly because of my behavior in school. After I burned down the gym my dad left us. But I learned how to rely on myself after my mom moved us to Sunnydale. She was too consumed with building up her own life, so I had nobody but myself to rely on. And it helped me find the inner strength that I needed to become the slayer. Then a few years later I met Angel. I was obsessed with him, as I'm sure you know. I was in love with him and I was obsessed with being in love with him! That almost killed me, a couple of times, and when I lost him I was devastated. I lost my mother because Glory knew how to torture me. She found my weakness in my sense of responsibility with my family and I died because of it. Then there was Riley and I lost him too…and I'm not sure I've ever really had Dawn…"

Willow stood and quickly joined Buffy on the bed. "Dawn loves you. She needs you. You're not being punished for loving people! I don't know why the powers would do that to you after all you do for them." Willow reasoned. "Your life has been horrible, but it's not a curse of slayers…"

"Fine, maybe not a curse, but my emotional ties to others holds me back from the extent of my abilities as a slayer. Faith has nothing holding her back. She has always been able to achieve whatever she wants without any thought of who would have to suffer for her failure. I have always put too much consideration into the consequences my actions could have on everyone else."

"Buffy, you can't compare yourself to Faith. She was a vicious killer. She tired to kill you, and she almost succeeded with Angel…"

"Which was her way of baiting my emotions. Angel was a weakness for me and she knew it." Buffy reminded the redhead.

"So you're emotional in relationships…that's not a bad thing Buffy! It's natural!" Willow explained. "Buffy, I don't understand what's going on with you right now. What brought this on?"

Buffy sighed. "I had a talk with Dawn earlier today. It seems she's been keeping a lot from me."

"About what?" Willow pressed.

"She blames herself for all my issues with Spike."

"How does she explain that one?" Willow seemed amused at the idea.

"Dawn believes that if the monks had never given her to me, Glory never would have come after us and I never would have turned to Spike for help and protection for Dawn." Buffy explained. "And as a result, I never would have let myself get tangled up with Spike in the first place. She feels that my sense of gratitude or payment or something to Spike for taking care of her after I died led me to form a relationship with him."

"I'm still confused." Willow decided. "What does any of this have to do with you being doomed to a single life?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just trying to make a point. Dawn realizes that I become involved with people emotionally and then become too strongly reliant on them or attached to them, or something, just like I did with Spike." Buffy sighed. "I just don't think it's a good idea for a slayer to have such strong emotional attachments in her life. It creates a weak point."

"Okay, I have a feeling I'm never fully going to understand your screwed up thought-processes, so I'm just going to tell you that I don't believe you're too emotional or whatever, and I think it's very important for you to be able to love people, and to let them love you." Willow summed up swiftly.

Buffy grinned. "Thanks for the listening ear Will, even if I did confuse you."

"Anytime!" Willow slid off the bed. "Buffy, promise me you won't let this get to you too much, okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Don't worry. I just needed to vent about it. I'll be over it soon!"

Willow smiled. "Then I'll see you at dinner!" She waved and headed towards the door. "Oh, and don't forget that we've got to start making plans for the Christmas holiday!"

…………………..

"Boo!" Dawn burst out at Ginny who had been sitting on the common room couch with her back towards the door. She remained perfectly calm even though Dawn had attempted to creep up behind her and startle her out of her relaxed study-state.

"Nice try, Dawn." Ginny commented without glancing up.

Dawn frowned and moved around to the front of the couch. "Your slayer senses are really kicking in, aren't they?"

"Either that or you just walk abnormally loud for someone who's trying to be sneaky." Ginny flashed a grin at the tall girl who was standing in front of the fireplace with her hands on her hips moodily. "Remind me not to hire you if I ever decide to pull together a stealthy spy team, okay?"

"Whatever. I do not walk loudly." Dawn insisted. She shoved Ginny's legs off the couch and sat down in their place. "So, tonight's the big night, right?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep. Buffy's finally agreed to take me on patrol with her. I'm meeting her in the teacher's lounge at midnight."

Dawn checked the clock that rested above the mantle of the fireplace. "So only two more hours for you to nervously tap your pencil on that book?"

The redhead blushed and quickly dropped the pencil she had been unconsciously flicking against the corner of her textbook. "What if I mess up Dawn? What if I do something stupid and prove that I'm not really a good slayer at all?"

"What if Buffy screws up and you have to save her?" Dawn suggested. "It has been known to happen."

"Really?"

"Well, for the most part she's basically superwoman…" Dawn grinned. "But nobody's perfect, and I think Buffy would be the first to admit it if you gave her half a chance as a person, and as a friend, rather than simply a teacher and mentor. Buffy wants to help you."

"But she's always so focused on the training…" Ginny argued.

"I know. It's what she knows best." Dawn explained. "But she's got feelings too, and as hard as it may be to imagine, she's actually pretty normal."

Ginny smiled. "You're right. It is hard to imagine." She gathered up her study materials and stood. "I'm going to change and get a bit more practice in before I have to meet with Buffy."

"Don't work yourself too hard Gin, you want to be refreshed for patrol tonight." Dawn warned her as she scampered off towards the dormitories to change. She waved over her should, acknowledging that she had heard Dawn's warning.

"Hey, I've been looking for you!" Harry exclaimed breathlessly as he dropped on the couch beside Dawn.

She held up her hands. "I've been sitting right here. You must not have been looking very hard."

Harry frowned. "Well, okay I haven't really been looking for you. I think that's just a saying anyway. But I wanted to find you! I just came from Dumbledore's office…"

"What did you do this time?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that's not fair! It's been weeks since I've been in trouble, and if I recall correctly it was you who was last in trouble…" He reminded her with a smug grin.

"That's not fair, I did time in the hospital for that, plus that was almost two weeks ago! Besides I still claim that you are a bad influence on me." Dawn informed him. "But seriously, what were you doing in Dumbledore's office?"

"Just talking. He wanted to tell me that I had his permission to leave campus over Christmas holidays if there was somewhere particular I wanted to go!"

"Well, that's great…" Dawn frowned. "Does that mean you wanted to leave?"

"Well, I thought that maybe we'd both leave!" Harry explained. "I think it could be nice to get away from school for a while. We definitely both need some down time. And what better way to get in than by taking a break together?"

Dawn smiled slowly. "You really think Buffy's going to agree to let you and me take a vacation by ourselves for two weeks? I know I'm old enough to make my own decisions, but fat chance of making her see that!" She patted her boyfriend sweetly on the knee. "It was a nice thought, though Harry."

Harry sighed. "There has to be something we can do! I don't feel like hanging out around here again. It's always so boring!"

"I'm sure we could figure out ways to make it less boring…" Dawn grinned wickedly and leaned towards him for a kiss.

Harry quickly responded by locking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to himself.

"Oy! There're children present!" Ron hollered from across the room where he was comfortably sitting on a thick rug with Deena, supposedly studying for their Charms test the next day. A few first years glanced up from their homework and snickered immaturely at Dawn and Harry's public display.

Harry glared at his friend. "Yea, and you're the most childish of them all!"

"Now boys, let's try to be mature." Deena giggled and winked at Dawn as she scooted closer to Ron and kissed him on his cheek. "Isn't it more fun to play than to argue?" She kissed him again.

"Play, huh?" Ron grinned and latched his lips onto hers.

"Disgusting." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you're just jealous." Dawn smiled.

"So, let's fix that problem!" Harry leaned towards her again but she pulled back.

"No, I want to plan out Christmas vacation first." Dawn decided. "I think I would like to go back to Sunnydale. I miss Xander and Anya!"

"I think that could be fun. I have never been to America."

"Then let's plan on going to America." Dawn decided with a smile.

"Good, all planned then. Shall we continue?" He tried to kiss her again.

Dawn shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but you have no idea how much homework I've got tonight." She told him. "Then again so do you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You sure know how to spoil an evening."

"You know that my grades need some work, and I can't let them suffer just because I'd rather have fun with my boyfriend then do my homework."

"Fine, I get it. I'll let you get back to work." Harry stood and headed over to a desk against the window to begin his own homework, while Dawn remained at the couch to read through her history text.

…………………….

"Ginny, watch your back!" Buffy shouted at the redhead and the younger slayer quickly spun around and ducked out of the way before the vampire who had crept up behind her had a chance to knock her down.

"Thanks!" Ginny shouted in response as she expertly leapt around the vampire and kicked his legs out form under him, dropping him down flat on his back. She paused briefly to catch her breath.

Spinning around to jump kick her vampire opponent, Buffy glanced briefly in the younger slayer's direction. "Gin, staking him now would be good!" Buffy shouted at her as she noticed the vampire beginning to move.

Ginny glanced up at Buffy and then snapped her eyes back down to the vampire at her feet and she pounced on it, quickly staking it in the heart. "Something like that?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yea, something like that." She finished up with the vampire she was dealing with and came to Ginny's side.

"I know I've been wanting this for a long time, but I had let myself believe that the forbidden forest would not actually be occupied by many vampires." Ginny told Buffy, breathing heavily as she caught her breath. They had been in the forest for just over an hour and had already slayed six vampires between the two of them.

Buffy nodded. "It's weird. I didn't expect there to be so many! I mean there was that one time with you and Dawn taking detention in the forest and running into the herd, but I sort of thought that was a one-time thing."

Ginny shrugged. "I guess they liked the landscape."

"You did good." Buffy affirmed. "Very good. I'm impressed." She smiled genuinely at the young girl. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Ginny grinned. "So, you think I'm ready to be a real slayer now?"

"I shouldn't have held you back for so long!" Buffy agreed.

"You were just worried about me." Ginny decided casually. "I will do my best not to hold it against you."

Buffy smiled. "Well, I think we've done plenty of damage here. Should we call it a night and sneak you into your dormitories before Filch catches you?"

"Yea, that could be more challenging then slaying." Ginny laughed.

"Look at all the dust…" An eerie purr of a voice rang out from the trees.

Ginny spun around towards the voice, anticipating its owner. Buffy instantly recognized the voice and her mind began to plot out a defensive move. "Ginny, ignore whatever she says. She's crazy and she'll try to distract you…"

Ginny frowned in confusion. "Who are you talking about, Buffy?"

"I can't see the stars…" The voice wavered as a woman's slender form drifted out of the dense trees. A wide blood red hood covered her head and its connecting cloak draped over her shoulders. "The dust is too thick, it hides their shimmer…their voices cry to me…"

"Drusilla, what are you doing here?" Buffy interrupted the woman's ranting.

Drusilla snapped her head towards Buffy so quickly that the hood fell back, revealing her sleek raven black hair and sharp bulging eyes. "You created this stench of dust, Slayer…"

"Uh, yea. It's called Vampire remains. Would you like to see how it's done?" Buffy took a threatening step towards Drusilla, holding her stake high. Drusilla's fangs flashed as her elegant face contorted into its true vampire form.

"Are we going to stake her?" Ginny asked Buffy quietly.

Buffy held out her hand, keeping Ginny back. "Drusilla, I am going to give you three seconds to explain to me why you're here on school premises. Seeing you in London was bad enough. You are pushing your limits."

Drusilla's thin lips curled up into a smile and her fangs and the ridges in her forehead faded back into her human face. "You have never learned your place. The little dollies run and play leaving the stars in their wake." She tilted her head to the side as though listening to something above them that only she could hear. "You have been such bad little princesses, though, haven't you?" She covered her eyes with her hand, spreading her fingers slightly so she could peek between them. "They will have to be punished…" She almost seemed to giggle.

Ginny frowned as she watched the tall woman bantering on. She felt that the vampire was insane, but she also sensed a distinct power in her presence. It was dark and dangerous and Ginny was smart enough to know that Drusilla was not a simple stupid vampire.

"Drusilla you know that I've wanted to kill you for a long time and right now there's nothing stopping me, so if you don't tell me right now what the hell you're up to, I will ram this damn stake through your non-beating heart." Buffy warned with a cold voice.

Drusilla clucked her tongue. "No, no, no. The little slayer is speaking out of turn again. She will learn to respect us. The master will teach her."

"Drusilla, who is the master? Have you figured out how to bring him back? Is he someone new?"

A strange screeching sound seemed to erupt from Drusilla's voice and her eyes flared at Buffy. "You will know him when he kills you!" She started backing up as if to disappear back into the forest but Buffy wasn't going to lose her again.

"Catch her Ginny, don't stake her." Buffy ordered the redhead and she quickly obeyed, following Buffy lead in lunging after Drusilla. The vampire fought back, swiftly slipping out of their reach and then retaliating with a deft punch aimed squarely at Ginny's jaw.

"Bitch!" Ginny felt blood spilling into her mouth from where her tooth had cut into the side of her cheek. She spun around and kicked Drusilla in the stomach. The vampire crashed backward into a tree and Buffy pounced on her pinning her arms to her side.

"Ginny we need something to tie her up with!" Buffy shouted, trying to control the thrashing vampire. Drusilla snapped at Buffy with her sharp fangs but the blonde maneuvered her head out of the way. "Now who isn't playing nice?" Buffy glared and slammed into Drusilla's head hard with her own, knocking the vampire unconscious. "She won't stay out for very long, but it should be long enough for us to get her up to the school and chained down."

"Buffy, who is she?" Ginny asked as the blonde stepped away from Drusilla and let her limp body slump against the tree.

"Spike's ex."

Ginny frowned but didn't question Buffy.

"Can you bind her please?" Buffy motioned to Ginny and the redhead obediently pulled out her wand and created ropes to bind Drusilla. "Let's float her. It'll be quicker." Ginny nodded and muttered another spell to float the vampire up to the school.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Ginny inquired.

"Well, tell Dumbledore we have her first of all. And then hopefully I'll get to torture her!" Buffy couldn't help grinning at the thought.


	73. Chapter 73

"You have three seconds to tell me what I want to know Drusilla. I'm not going to warn you again!" Buffy gripped her stake more tightly in her hand, glaring furiously at the chained up vampire.

Drusilla remained unfazed. "The little girl never understands. Never knows. Never learns."

"Shut up!" Buffy couldn't resist the urge to slap the crazy vampire.

"Buffy…" Giles rebuked his aggressive slayer in a low tone. "Don't let her ruffle you."

Buffy gritted her teeth but nodded at Giles and backed away from Drusilla. "Alright, fine. Let's try this again." Buffy lowered the stake. "Who is the master?"

Drusilla licked her teeth slowly and let her wide-mouthed smile melt into a wicked laugh. "Now, that's not what you really want to ask me about is it?"

Buffy froze. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Drusilla's lips stretched into a smile. "I think you want to ask me about my love, about my Spike."

"No. I don't care about that." Buffy insisted adamantly.

"Yes you do. You wonder what I do to him when we're all alone. You wonder how I keep him coming back to me if he is so infatuated with you…" She slowly let her hips glide from side to side, performing a sensuous sort of solitary dance, though her arms were chained to the wall above her head. "You want to understand how he loves the way I make him feel."

Buffy shook her head. "No, I really don't."

"When we're together the world stops. Our bodies quiver and tremble like willows in the wind. We dance together with the stars as our orchestra and for long delicious moments, nothing exists except for us and our intertwining souls." Drusilla paused and her eyelids slipped shut. "He always knows what to do to his princess to please her…"

"Shut up." Buffy muttered angrily.

"I know that he has danced with you Slayer. I can always smell you on him when we're together. You won't go away." Drusilla whimpered. "You will always be a part of him and it makes me sick…" She glared at Buffy bitterly. "But you hurt him. You damaged my Spike and I fear he will never heal. You made him love you and then you ripped out his heart!"

"I never made him love me." Buffy insisted.

"You did! You poisoned him and made him sick with obsession." Drusilla sighed. "I left him for a while because I couldn't bear the truth, but I returned to him and he remembered me. He will always remember his princess." Her eyes sharpened. "No matter what sort of temporary pleasure you can give him Slayer, the passion we have together is eternal…"

Without thinking, Buffy slapped Drusilla hard, leaving a red mark across the vampire's pale cheek.

"Buffy, back off." Angel stepped out of the shadows where he had been quietly observing the interrogation. "She knows how to get under your skin, but you can't let her."

"Does the truth hurt Slayer? Is your heart hurt like you hurt my poor Spike's?" Drusilla continued pestering her.

"Shut up!" Buffy aimed her stake at Drusilla's heart, again preparing to strike.

"Buffy!" Angel caught her wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her away from Drusilla. "Leave her alone. We need her alive."

"I swear to God, I'll kill you!" Buffy shouted at Drusilla as Angel dragged her from the room. "I will stake you bitch!"

After bringing Buffy out of the room, he had to hold her arms to her side to keep her from trying to return. "You need to calm down and think rationally about this situation."

"Don't tell me what to do Angel!" Buffy tried to wriggle free from his grip.

"I'm not letting you go until I'm sure you're not going to try anything stupid." Angel told her. "Drusilla is evil. You know that. She would do anything to mess with your mind. We're all used to that. But what I'm not used to is you letting her get to you. You're better than that Buffy. At least, usually…"

Buffy glared at him but realized that he was right. "I overreacted."

"Clearly. What I need to know is if you're going to do it again?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. She can't get to me. She was just…"

"Baiting you." Angel finished.

"No, annoying me." Buffy sighed. "Nothing she says is important really. I'm just uptight because of everything that's been going on lately."

"That's not all it is Buffy and you know it. Don't criticize me by pretending that I'm stupid enough not to realize what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy frowned, shifting her feet nervously.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, but I know that in some twisted way you actually had feelings for Spike and the way she was talking about their relationship back there…" He paused. "I don't know, maybe you still do have feelings for him."

"No! I swear Angel, I don't…" Buffy spat out quickly, probably a little too quickly.

"Buffy, you and I haven't been together for a very long time. There's no reason for you to try and defend your relationship choices to me…"

Buffy felt an uncontrollable urge to cry bubbling up inside of her and she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop herself. "Angel, I don't know what's happening to me…" Angel wasn't sure exactly how he should answer her so he remained silent and waited for her to continue. "I feel like my life is spiraling out of control and I don't know how to hold onto it…" A tear leaked from her eye. "And I'm afraid that it's going to spin away from me…and…" She glanced up at him, blushing slightly at the way his eyes were staring so deeply at her as though trying to read into her mind. "And I don't know why the hell I'm saying all this to you…" She covered her face with her hands.

"Buffy," Angel hesitated. "You know that I will always care about you...I appreciate you talking to me…"

"But like you said, we haven't had a relationship for a long time, my problems don't concern you anymore." She turned and hurried down the hall away from him before he had a chance to stop her.

Angel watched her leave in utter confusion. "I will never understand her."

…………

"Drusilla, we have a few questions for you and it would be in your best interest to answer them for us quickly and correctly." Wesley crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the vampire sternly.

Drusilla blinked at him with her wide eyes and smiled slightly.

"I hope that means that you will cooperate." Wesley cleared his throat. "Who is the master that you work for?"

Drusilla just stared at him and both he and Giles could tell that she had no intention of answering their questions.

"Alright, we'll try another one." Giles took up the interrogation. "Is the master the same as the one Buffy destroyed nearly seven years ago?"

Drusilla clucked her tongue and let her head loll to one side. Her long hair hung in soft waves, draping across her face and falling down past her shoulder. "I'm his beautiful princess…"

"Yes, of course you are." Wesley agreed with the most solemn expression possible. He wasn't quite sure how to respond, but he felt that being serious was the best choice. "Now, your highness could you possibly tell us who you work for?"

Her eyes turned on him sharply. "I am not _your_ Princess!" She hissed. "I am his only. And I do not work _for_ anybody. I work _with_ my master and the others work for us!"

"Right, of course." Wesley backed up slightly. "Well, then…hmm…" He turned to Giles with pleading eyes.

"Alright, my turn I suppose." Giles stepped forward. "Is Voldemort your master?"

Drusilla's lips curled up and she shook her head slightly. "Lord Voldemort is nothing more than an accomplice. His power pales in comparison to my master. He may be talented at wielding he dark powers to do his will but he is in most pathetic ways just a magical human creature. He does not know of the strength that we creatures of the night possess!"

"Well, at least we've gotten somewhere." Giles murmured under his breath to Wesley. "Though her riddles are a bit frustrating aren't they? Angel always told me she was a bit mental, but she's really rather insane, isn't she?"

"My hearing is perfect, Watcher." She reminded him sharply and Giles instantly ceased whispering to Wesley.

"Of course, Drusilla." Giles returned his attention to her. "Would I be wrong to assume that your master is a vampire, like yourself?"

A small hint of fear darkened across her eyes, so briefly that it almost seemed nothing more than a shadow, but the watchers were trained in picking up any flickering indications of emotion and proudly felt their first victory over the crazy vampire. She had obviously said more than she had meant to.

"I will take that affirmatively." Giles told her resolutely. "Are you sure you won't give us a name?"

Drusilla glared at them angrily, then her expression turned hazy and her eyes drifted up towards the ceiling of the dungeons dreamily. "Shh…the stars have come out to sing me to sleep and I would be rude to ignore them." She closed her eyes halfway and her lips curled upward. "They have such beautiful voices…their harmony is perfect…I love letting them croon to me!"

"And I believe that's all we're going to get out of her tonight." Giles shook his head and left the room with Wesley following at his heals, disappointedly.

…………

"So, Dawn, tell me about the vampire woman we brought in tonight." Ginny cornered Dawn in the courtyard just after breakfast the next morning.

"Oh yea, Buffy mentioned that the two of you caught Drusilla. Way to go!" Dawn grinned. "What do you want to know about her?" She pulled the hood of cloak further over her head to protect herself from the falling snowflakes.

"Who is she? Why does Buffy know her? And why is she so crazy?" Ginny questioned quickly. She wrapped her scarf around her neck tightly and pulled her gloved hands inside the folds of her cloak.

"Why don't we go somewhere warm to talk?" Dawn suggested. "I'm freezing out here."

Ginny agreed with a smile and the two girls hurried up the steps to the back entrance of the school. Dawn shoved back her hood and shook out her hair, sticky and tangled with traces of melting snowflakes. Ginny slid off her gloves and stored them in an interior pocket of her cape, quickly following Dawn towards the library. The girls slipped through the door and silently made their way through the aisles of books until they reached the restricted section.

"Anybody looking?" Dawn asked Ginny in a whisper. The redhead glanced around and shook her head. Dawn grinned and crept through the gate that separated the restricted section from the rest of the library. Ginny followed quietly. The girls heard footsteps coming towards them and quickly ducked around a shelf, hiding from whoever might see them. It was the easiest for Giles to have a training room in the back of the library so he could always be near to it, but in order to hide it from wandering students, he decided it would be best to put the entrance through the restricted section; that way the access would be much more limited. Dawn reached the back wall of the section and ran her hand over a row of old leather-bound books on a single shelf. She took hold of one of them and pulled it forward. An archway appeared in the wall beside the shelf and the two girls stepped through it. The moment they had crossed the archway disappeared, turning back into a boring wall. "Have I ever mentioned how cool that entrance is?" Dawn grinned and removed her cloak, draping it over the back of a chair.

Ginny nodded and removed her own. "There are definitely some great aspects of magic."

"Some? It's freaking awesome!" She laughed and started picking out a few books from Giles' private collection that he kept in the training room. She brought the books over to the rug where Ginny had made herself comfortable. "Now, I have to warn you, some of these books mentions some things about the history of Angel and Spike…and they're not very good things…"

Ginny shrugged. "Giles has told me some things…"

"I doubt he's told you everything though." Dawn opened the first book and found a section that mentioned Angelus. "Now, the most basic thing you need to know about Drusilla is that she was sired by Angel, or well, Angelus."

Ginny frowned. "So, she's as old as Angel and Spike?"

"Not quite as old as Angel, and older than Spike." Dawn corrected her. "Actually, Drusilla sired Spike."

"Okay, that's a weird connection between the three of them."

Dawn nodded. "Before Angelus turned Drusilla he tortured her. He killed her family and slowly drove the girl insane."

"That's awful." Ginny gasped. "But I suppose that explains why Drusilla seems so strange..."

"I warned you that it wouldn't be pleasant to hear about all this." Dawn reminded her. "Anyway, after Drusilla was changed, she went around for a while with Angelus and his girlfriend, Darla, but I guess she got lonely or something because she wanted to make herself a boyfriend, which led to Spike."

Ginny nodded. "So, skipping a few decades, how does Buffy know Drusilla?" She paused. "Well, alright, there's probably a lot more I'd like to know about Buffy's life…"

"Like how she formed relationships with Angel and Spike?"

Ginny nodded. "But I sort of feel like that's none of my business."

Dawn agreed. "If she thought you should know then she would tell you. All you have to know is that Angel and Spike are both completely safe. I would trust them with my life, and I have, a few times." She smiled. "But, anyway, you wanted to know how Buffy knew Drusilla." Ginny nodded. "Well, they've met a few times. The first time Spike came to Sunnydale he brought Drusilla with him. They had been together for over a century and were basically inseparable. It was really nauseating, but I guess sort of sweet in that weird vampire way. He was willing to die for her. Then again, he was willing to kill her too." She shrugged. "Anyway, Buffy basically just knows her from their encounters. It's just been a long history, usually entangling Angel or Spike in some way or another. It's complicated really, and the details would probably be too personal for me to tell you. But if you really want to know, Buffy might talk to you about it."

Ginny sighed. "Things were so much simpler when there was only you-know-who to worry about." She rearranged her position on the rug. "Now there are vampires and masters…"

"Have they figured out who, or what, the master is yet?" Dawn asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Drusilla isn't cooperating. But I think Giles and Wesley have come to the conclusion that the master is a vampire."

"Well, then it shouldn't be too difficult for you and Buffy to destroy, right?"

"Yea, sure…" Ginny seemed distracted.

"Is anything else bothering you, Gin?" Dawn asked quickly.

Ginny didn't respond at first but then she quickly shook her head. "No, that's all really."

Dawn didn't believe her and was about to press the matter when the archway reappeared in the wall behind them and Willow burst into the room. "Dawn! I have a surprise for you!" The witch was grinning broadly, revealing all of her white teeth.

"What is it?" Dawn asked curiously.

"You have to come and see for yourself!" Willow moved over to Dawn and reached for her arm, pulling her quickly to her feet. "Come on!"

Dawn glanced at Ginny who smiled and waved her towards the door. "You go on, I'm going to stay here and catch up on some history."

Dawn nodded and followed Willow out of the room. "Where are we going Will?" Willow didn't answer but turned to Dawn, her green eyes twinkling with excitement. "I guess that means I just have to wait and see." She had to take a couple extra long steps to catch up with Willow's quick pace, but she was soon level with the redhead and they reached the door to the lounge in the professors' corridor at the same time.

"Ready?" Willow paused with her hand on the doorknob and waited until Dawn was practically jumping up and down before pushing open the door and letting Dawn enter.

"Hey! It's the Dawnster!"

Dawn screamed as she instantly recognized Xander standing inside the room with his arms spread open for a welcoming hug. She continued shrieking as she rushed to him and leapt up into his arms, latching her arms tightly around his neck. He squeezed her in response, lifting her up into the air and then returned her to the ground.

"You haven't missed me, have you?" Xander asked with a joking sparkle in his eye.

She shook her head. "Not all that much." Then she broke into a joyous grin and slugged him playfully in the stomach. "Why did you wait so long to come and visit us?"

"Well, we've had things to take care of in Sunnydale."

"We?" Dawn frowned.

"Yea, me and Anya." Xander told her. "You didn't think I'd leave her home alone, did you? It's not like she'd really give me much of a choice in the matter anyway." He grinned. "She's with Tara, getting the grand tour of the castle. By the way, can I just say, _castle_! Man if my high school was in a castle, I might have actually learned something."

"No you wouldn't have." Willow rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but still, this is awesome!" Xander grinned. "So, how's my favorite girl?"

Dawn smiled. "I'm doing fine."

"Yea? How is that boy that we heard so much over the summer? Has he still got you all puppy-eyed?" Xander tugged at a strand of her long hair.

Dawn blushed. "Harry and I are still dating if that's what you mean. What about you and Anya? Has she talked you into a wedding yet?"

Xander cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. "Not quite yet. We're still debating all of that. But, yea, I need to meet this so-called boyfriend of yours. I need to make sure he's good enough for you…"


	74. Chapter 74

A/N: _Okay, this is really weird and I don't know why but for some reason when I updated the last chapter, the end of the conversation with Xander and Dawn got cut off. Strange. But I just now realized it, so here it is plus a short update. I'm going to try and have the next part up tomorrow! And for all you shippers out there…Ginny makes some discoveries about her feelings for a certain badboy._

…………

"Yea? How is that boy that we heard so much over the summer? Has he still got you all puppy-eyed?" Xander tugged at a strand of her long hair.

Dawn blushed. "Harry and I are still dating if that's what you mean. What about you and Anya? Has she talked you into a wedding yet?"

Xander cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. "Not quite yet. We're still debating all of that. But, yea, I need to meet this so-called boyfriend of yours. I need to make sure he's good enough for you…"

"I'll only introduce you if you promise to behave!" Dawn warned.

"I'll try my absolute hardest." Xander agreed with a grin.

"So, how long do you think you're going to be staying here?" Dawn asked suddenly. "I completely forgot that Harry and I had planned to come and stay with you guys during Christmas break, but now that you guys are here…"

"Well, we'll definitely be staying through Christmas and then I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Xander shrugged.

Dawn grinned. "Good." She headed towards the door. "I have to go find Harry and tell him to stop packing his trunk. He thinks we're leaving tomorrow. I'll see you at dinner!"

Willow watched Dawn skip down the hallway before turning back to Xander with a deep sigh.

"I don't like lying to her Will."

"I know." Willow agreed solemnly. "Dawn's been through a lot in her life and I feel like we're always hiding the important things from her."

"Yea, and they usually involve her." Xander pointed out. "I don't want to keep this one from her…she deserves to know."

"And she will, in time. For now we just have to wait." Willow sighed. "We can't risk it. She's a brave girl, but I'm not sure if she could handle the truth."

……………

"Buffy? Are you down there?" Ginny hesitated at the top step of the staircase leading down to the dungeons. She had been repeatedly warned to avoid Drusilla as much as possible, and in the week that the vampire had been chained down there, Ginny had only briefly seen her, and then only in the company of both Buffy and Giles. "Buffy? Giles?" She took a couple of tentative steps down and the called out again.

"Nobody's down here little one!" An airy voice called back in response to Ginny and she froze. "Nobody except for me!" A chilling laugh followed. "It can be very lonely down here…I do wish someone would come and play with me!"

Ginny debated the situation in her mind for a moment. She knew that going down to the dungeon to see Drusilla was wrong. She had been warned and she was not stupid, but at the same time she had a strange curiosity to see Drusilla without the supervision of her watcher. She shook her head and continued down the steps. "I am going to get in so much trouble for this." She murmured to herself as she entered the underground dungeon.

"There she is. The pretty little girl." Drusilla's lips curled upward as Ginny approached her, cautiously and slowly. She glanced towards the steps behind Ginny and clucked her tongue against her teeth. "Where's your great protector? The Slayer…" She hissed out the word.

"I am a slayer." Ginny reminded the vampire

"Yes, of course you are." Drusilla crooned. "You are a perfect little slayer doll. But, I have to wonder why you have come down here all by your lonesome without any supervision…does your watcher know what you're up to, child?"

"I am not a child!" Ginny insisted. She took a deep breath, hating herself for letting Drusilla get under her skin like she was. It was exactly the sort of thing that Buffy had warned her against. She shook her head and took a step backwards, preparing to leave the dungeons.

"You know, I pity you child." Drusilla said, her voice suddenly sad.

Ginny frowned. "Why would a vampire pity a slayer?"

Drusilla sighed. "Because of your fate." Her chains jingled as she flexed her wrists. "You know what will happen to you, don't you?" Ginny's face must have shown her confusion because Drusilla continued without waiting for an answer. "It is inevitable for you to die." Ginny let out an involuntary gasp. "All slayers die."

"So does everyone else." Ginny reminded the vampire quietly.

"Of course, everyone dies in time." Drusilla agreed. "But it is a slayer's destiny to die, typically young and without ever knowing what a life truly is." She laughed softly. "I have to wonder if being a slayer is a life you would have chosen for yourself, if you had a choice in the matter."

Ginny hung her head. "You can't scare me Drusilla. I understand your mind games." She looked up boldly. "They won't work on me."

"Ooh, the little doll is cruel! She says mean things that she doesn't mean to say to me!" Drusilla shook her head, sounding insane again and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Sometimes my Spike would say cruel things to me, even to me, his Princess…" Her lip trembled and she let out a whining sound like a puppy. "But I knew that he never meant the mean things he said." She smiled. "He loved me!"

Ginny sighed. "_Loved_ being the operative word there. He doesn't care about you anymore."

Drusilla narrowed her eyes angrily. "You are a beast. Not a nice dolly at all! She should be punished!" She made a move as though to escape from her chains and Ginny jumped back, even though she knew that Drusilla wouldn't be able to get free.

"Ginny!" Buffy's angry voice spoke up from the steps behind Ginny.

The small redhead spun around, shamefaced at being caught where she'd been told not to go. "I was looking for you…"

"Ginny I told you never to come down here alone." Buffy told her harshly.

"I know, but I didn't really think it would hurt anything…" Ginny tried to defend herself.

"You didn't think at all." Buffy argued. She made an annoyed grunting sound in her throat. "Go upstairs."

"But…" Ginny tried to resist.

"No. I don't want to hear it." Buffy shook her head. "Go now. I don't want to see you down here again."

Ginny glared and stalked angrily up the stairs, making sure to stomp harder than necessary on each stone step.


	75. Chapter 75

"She is going to drive me insane!" Ginny started whining to the first person she found to complain to.

Dawn uncurled herself from Harry's arms and glanced up at Ginny curiously. "I'm sorry, who are you talking about?"

Ginny scowled pointedly at Harry who almost felt a flicker of fear from the young girl's intensity. "Do you mind?"

Harry glanced at Dawn who was trying not to smile at Ginny's demand. "Go on Harry, I'll catch up with you later." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Ginny and I clearly need to talk alone."

"Fine. I'll meet you at dinner." He glared at Ginny. "Don't think you're always going to get away with stealing my girlfriend though."

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry left through the portrait hole of the common room and she took his place on the couch beside Dawn. "You have to talk to her!"

"Okay, now I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're talking about Buffy…" Dawn grinned.

"Of course I'm talking about Buffy! She is pushing me past my bloody limits Dawn! I'm warning you, if she doesn't learn to back off a bit I'm going to…I don't know what exactly, but it will be bad!" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Okay, you're going to have to be a bit more specific here, Gin. What did she do this time?" Dawn sat up a little straighter and respectfully gave Ginny her full attention.

"I thought that when she let me go patrolling with her it meant something. Like maybe I had finally earned her trust and respect or something." She sighed. "But she's still treating me like a child who can't be trusted to take care of herself."

"Well, it's her job to take care of you." Dawn reminded Ginny. "Plus Buffy's a bit of a worrier. It's just instinct for her. I don't think she can help it."

Ginny shook her head. "But I am a slayer! How can I learn the full extent of what it means to be a slayer if she insists on holding me back! I have to know how to take care of myself! Buffy won't always be around and sooner or later…"

"Ginny, what else is this about?" Dawn stopped her suddenly. "I know you don't like Buffy looking over your shoulder, but I can tell there's something else. You're more annoyed than usual."

Ginny let out a deep breath. "I went down to the dungeons, looking for Buffy, but nobody was there except for Drusilla."

"I thought Buffy and Giles told you not to go down there without supervision." Dawn smirked knowingly.

"I was just trying to find them! I didn't plan on staying there…but she started to talk to me…"

"What did she say?"

Ginny shrugged. "A bunch of rambles really. I wasn't paying much attention because I was mainly thinking about wanting to leave, but…"

"You were curious." Dawn finished for her. "I don't blame you. I used to try and sneak out of the house to follow Buffy on patrols. She usually caught me and then of course a couple of times I was stupid enough to get myself caught and then she had to rescue me…" She sighed. "The lectures that followed were never fun."

Ginny grinned. "You are a troublemaker aren't you?"

"I like to think I'm reformed, or at least on the right track. But every now and then I can't resist." She smiled but then looked at Ginny more seriously. "Did anything she say stick out?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "She said I would die. She said it's in a slayer's destiny to die young."

Dawn bit back an automatic response so she could think one out carefully. Denying Drusilla's claim would be immature and she knew Ginny wouldn't believe her. "It's true that Slayer's have an unfortunate curse of more difficult and dangerous lives and because of that it's common for them die younger than normal people…" She paused briefly. "But, I don't think it's required for an early death. Buffy's cheated death twice before. It's a matter of how a slayer lives her life. What sort of precautions she takes and what sort of connections she makes. Buffy relies a lot on her friends. Without all of them I don't think Buffy would have made it as far as she has come."

Ginny nodded, slowly considering Dawn's short speech, and responded with a slight sadness in her voice. "You're the only friend I have who knows the truth about me."

……………

"So, two weeks alone without anyone to interrupt our privacy. What will we do for entertainment?" Dawn grinned as she whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry sighed. "We'll hardly have privacy." He glanced over his shoulder to where Buffy was standing with a group of the other American professors. "I'm sure they'll be on constant watch, making sure we're no closer than holding hands."

Dawn laughed. "You worry too much. Besides, even if they weren't around, who says I would want to do anything more than hold hands?" Harry looked hurt briefly, but she grinned and kissed him encouragingly. "Don't worry, we'll find ways to avoid them."

"You know, I'm starting to wonder about leaving the two of you alone here." Deena stated from where she had crept up behind them. "Bad things are going to happen."

"No worse than the two of you will be, I'm sure." Dawn grinned as Ron stepped up behind his girlfriend and slid his arm around her waist.

"Hardly! Have you forgotten my mum?" Ron sighed. "I doubt we'll get more than a minute alone together the entire vacation."

Harry laughed. "Good luck!"

"Have you heard what Hermione and Connor are doing over the holidays?" Ron asked curiously

"Yea, Hermione told me that she's going to take Connor home to meet the parents." Dawn smiled. "It's a big deal for her. Connor has been absolutely freaking about it. He thinks he's going to make a horrible impression on them!"

"I'm sure he's not wrong." Ron smirked.

"Ronald, are you being a prat again?" Ginny questioned her brother as she joined the four of them.

Ron glared at her. "Goodbye Dawn, Harry." He tugged on Deena's hand.

She smiled at Dawn and Harry, waving as she followed Ron towards the door. "Have a happy Christmas!"

"You too!" Dawn called after them. She turned to Ginny. "Are you leaving now too?"

Ginny shook her head. "Yea, as soon as I get my trunk. I was coming to find you to say goodbye."

Dawn motioned for Harry to stay put while she led Ginny a few feet away where they could talk alone. "If anything happens during the break and you need to talk to me, just send an owl, okay? If you have another dream or anything…"

"I know, Buffy's already given me the list of reasons to check in with her." She shrugged. "I feel a little bad to be leaving now when there are so many things unsettled, particularly the situation with Drusilla and the master. We need to know who the master is and what he is planning…"

"Buffy and the others will keep on working on what we know and as soon as we learn anything we'll contact you! You need to go home and see your family." Dawn encouraged. "Remember what I said about having close contacts. Your family and your friends are as important as your super-slayer strength."

Ginny nodded. "I'll remember!" She hugged Dawn quickly. "Stay out of trouble!"

"I'll do my best." Dawn promised with a sly grin as the redhead waved to Harry and then hurried away down the corridor in search of her trunk.

"Happy Christmas Ginny!"

Ginny turned and waved to one of her fifth-year friends, still moving forward, and without seeing where she was going she crashed into someone stopped in front of her.

"Ow!" Came the grumbled response as they both toppled over, her landing on top of him on the stone floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" Ginny became to anxiously apologize as she struggled to stand and brush her long hair out of her face, but she stopped when she realized whom she had run into. "Oh, it's you. Never mind then."

"Never mind?" Draco retorted. "You seem to making this a rather annoying habit, fireball."

Ginny sighed in frustration as she stood and straightened out her skirt, which had gotten twisted in the tumble. "I believe it's more your fault, since you always seem to be in my way!"

Draco clucked his tongue. "You bowled me over and that was your fault. Maybe you shouldn't be in such a hurry…" He paused and grinned wickedly. "Or maybe you were just looking for an excuse to get on top of me."

"Gross!" Ginny glared at him. "I'm in a hurry because I've got to catch the train…" She paused. "Why am I even bothering to explain to you? Get the hell out of my way!"

Draco grabbed her wrist as she tried to push past him and held it tightly, staring her directly in the eyes. "I've never known someone who gets under my skin quite as much as you do Weasley."

She scowled. "I suppose I'll take that as a compliment." She twisted her wrist trying to get free without having to utilize her strength. "Now let me go."

"Not without an apology." Draco demanded coolly.

"Excuse me?" Ginny laughed. "You seriously expect me to apologize to you?" She shook her head. "You get under my skin too Malfoy, and you don't hear me begging for an 'sorry'. I wouldn't want to risk spoiling your bad-ass demeanor."

"Well, if I have indeed been bothering you, then I _am_ sorry." Draco said unexpectedly.

Ginny wrenched her wrist free, staring at him in surprise. _He actually sounded almost genuine._ She frowned. "You're so full of it!"

Draco shrugged. "Perhaps." He started around her and down the hallway, glancing over his shoulder only briefly to wink at her. "Happy Christmas, fireball."

Ginny was watching him walk away, utterly confused and shocked. His personality was a continual puzzle, but at this moment she was just annoyed that he had made her speechless, completely unable to invent a speedy comeback.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _She repeated inside her head as she continued through the corridor to retrieve her trunk.

…………

"Whoa! Slow down there cupcake, and try to keep that temper of yours in check if you could!" Lorne pressed two fingers to his head. "You're giving me a migraine!"

Angel stopped briefly, just past Lorne, and turned to face him. "What're you talking about?"

"Your aura is shooting off you like flames, kiddo." Lorne informed him. "If you need to talk about something…"

"No." Angel snapped quickly. "I'm fine."

"Honey cakes, you can't be the champion all the time. Tell me what's bothering you, not like I don't already know, but it's always polite to ask."

Angel glared. "Could you stop with the food names?" He sighed, realizing that Lorne wasn't going to leave him alone until he gave into his request. "I'm just worried about Buffy."

"What for?"

"When she got involved with Spike…" Angel hesitated. "I believe she is more attached to him then she lets on."

"Well, even the simplest of relationships can have serious implications." Lorne reminded him. "It may have been meant for simply a good time, but she's still got to deal with the repercussions." He smirked. "You know all about that don't you?"

Angel scowled. "Since we've been here together, we have been growing closer." His scowl softened. "There have been times when I thought we might actually have a chance of…I don't know starting something again. But we both know that would be impossible." He sighed. "It's not fair though!"

"What is it exactly that's not fair, Angel cakes?" Lorne asked intuitively. "Is it that the two of you can't be together, or that she and Spike can be?"

Angel couldn't answer for a minute. "With Spike gone, I had hoped that Buffy would start to forget about him, but her reaction to Drusilla's presence here has proved otherwise." He dropped his eyes to the ground. "Buffy isn't the woman I used to know."

"Now, I'm sure that's not completely true!" Lorne commented quickly.

"She's still as strong as ever," Angel decided. "But she's been through so much in her life…" He shook his head sadly. "She is different. She's been forced to change."

"Do you care for her less because of her changes?" Lorne asked gently.

Angel smiled softly. "In a way it only makes me care for her more. She has become stronger than I could have ever imagined. But she has also become harder and that makes it difficult for me to be close to her anymore."

"But in your case, that may be a good thing, right?"

"I didn't mean…" Angel sighed. "Not physically close."

Lorne nodded. "I know what you meant doll. I just wanted to make sure that you did."

Angel let out a frustrated grunt. "You know I _appreciate_ your interest Lorne, but I'm not really in a talking mood." Without waiting for Lorne to reply, Angel turned and stalked away down the hall.

Lorne watched him leave, slightly disturbed from the mood of the vampire, but his attention was soon drawn to the quiet singing he heard approaching from the other end of the corridor. Out of habit, Lorne began to read the girl but almost immediately he tried to shut it out.

"Hey kitten, enough of the sharing already!" Lorne hollered as Dawn neared him.

"Excuse me?" She frowned, taking a few long steps until she was right in front of him.

"Look doll, hormones are a great thing in measure, but really, I don't need the sing-a-long of you and your boy toy doing the nasty." Lorne covered his ears for emphasis and Dawn gasped.

"Oh my god! Lorne I didn't even think about it!" Then she frowned. "Hey, can you not just intrude on my head, please?"

"I can't help it when you sing in my vicinity. Especially not when you're glowing this much." He grinned slowly. "That was the first time, wasn't it?"

Dawn blushed furiously. "That's not…I mean…I can't talk to you about this!"

Lorne chuckled. "Honestly cupcake, if you're old enough to be doing it…"

"I know, I know, I'm old enough to be talking about it." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Fine, to satisfy whatever sort of curiosity you have, yes it was our first time."

"And you couldn't find a better time to do it then Christmas Eve?" He winked. "That's a bit sacrilegious or something, isn't it?"

Dawn grinned. "Holiday's are for celebrating and having a good time, aren't they?"

"Yes they are." Lorne shared her grin.

Dawn hesitated. "Lorne, promise me you won't mention this to anyone! Buffy or Angel or anybody…"

He nodded. "Why don't I let you get back to your fun, and I'll just pretend like I don't know anything." He winked. "As far as I'm concerned, the two of you are getting in some extra study time!"

"Thanks!" Dawn waved and skipped off down the hall, picking up her song again.

Lorne quickly blocked it out, not needing any more of the visuals or hormonal emotions from the teenagers' private time.


	76. Chapter 76

"Ginny, could you come down here?"

Ginny paused mid sit-up when she heard her brother calling to her from the bottom of the stairs. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and leapt to her feet. So far she had been doing her best to keep to her room, except for meals and time with her mother, in order to avoid running across Ron and Deena groping and necking any second they could get without Mrs. Weasley's supervision. She pulled a loose shirt over her sport bra and hurried down the stairs to see what her brother wanted.

"Hey Ginny!" Deena smiled at the younger girl.

Ginny smiled, acknowledging the blonde but turned her attention to her brother. "Make it quick. I was in the middle of something."

"What could you possibly be doing up in your room all this time? We've barely seen you around at all and we've been home almost a week!" Ron frowned. "You're not up to anything are you?"

Ginny glared. "It wouldn't be any of your business if I were. Now, what did you call me down here for?"

"Well, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow and mum's going to Diagon Alley for some shopping. Dee and I are going with her and we thought you might want to come." The way Ron invited her, Ginny could tell that the invitation was actually Deena's idea, in order to make her feel included.

She considered declining, so as not to spend the already lonely holidays feeling even more of a third-wheel on a shopping day with her brother and his girlfriend, but there were something things she need to purchase she agreed. "When do we leave?"

"We'll be traveling by floo powder, and mum wants to leave in about an hour."

"Alright, I'll go and get ready and be back down here in time." Ginny hurried back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

…………

"Ginny, stay with your brother and be safe." Mrs. Weasley demanded as the group arrived in Diagon Alley and began to separate for their various shopping destinations. "I've got to take care of some shopping that I can't have you spying on." She patted her daughter on her shoulder. "Stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry mum!" Ginny gave her mother an innocent smile and hurried to catch up with Ron and Deena.

"Gin, is there somewhere particular you want to go?" Deena questioned, looping her arm into Ron's.

Ginny was disgusted at their constant physical displays. "Actually, you guys go on and take care of your business, and I'm going to run a few errands of my own. I don't want to slow you down or anything." She put on her most convincing smile.

"I thought mum told you to stay with us…" Ron reminded her knowingly.

"I'm not going to get in trouble. We just don't have much time and it'll be faster if we separate. Trust me, I'll be fine!" Without giving them a chance to consider, Ginny waved and darted off in the opposite direction towards Flourish and Botts. The couple didn't much care what she did, since it gave them more time alone, which is all they ever really wanted, and so they continued on their own way, soon forgetting about Ginny altogether.

"G'day young miss, how can I help you?"

Ginny smiled at the shopkeeper and shrugged. "I'm just browsing, thanks!"

"Very good miss, ask me if you have any questions." The shopkeeper smiled and left Ginny to herself.

The redhead wandered through the shop, stopping at a shelf of journals. She picked up a couple, flipped through the pages and set them back down, before spying one that peeked her interest. The cover was deep red leather; so smooth it looked almost like velvet. The pages of the journal were golden with flecks of red accents. Before she left for the holidays, Willow had suggested that Ginny keep a journal of some simple spells that she could use to supplement her slayer fighting. At the same time Giles suggested that Ginny use a journal to record any more of her dreams, as well as her progress in the development of her slayer senses. She loved the journal and she wanted it, but with a quick glance at the price tag she sighed and replaced it sadly to the shelf.

"Careful fireball, don't want to cause another tumble, do we?" A cool, sly voice stopped Ginny as she turned away from the journals.

"God Draco, what is your deal?" She crossed her arms, glaring at him as he stood in front of her. "Are you stalking me?"

"You wish." He drawled with a smile.

"Actually, I wish you were dead, but that's a bit too hopeful, isn't it?" She sighed. "I guess I won't be getting everything I want for Christmas." She shoved past him.

"Come on Weasley, let's not fight today." He followed her out of the shop and down the street.

She stopped and stared at him hard, trying to figure out his thoughts from his expression. "And why the hell not?"

He shrugged. "It's Christmas and all that, isn't it supposed to be a time for joy, merriness, spreading the cheer and all that bollocks?"

Ginny had to force herself to suppress a grin. "Malfoy, you don't strike me as a person who gives much consideration to the holiday cheer." She stuffed her hands into the deep pockets of her knee-length pea coat and glanced around casually, hoping that Ron wouldn't see her talking with Draco. "So, tell me, please, why shouldn't we argue?"

Draco shrugged. "At school it's fun and all, in the sense of your family being one that I loathe and all that, but on holidays, away from school, especially when it's just you…" He stopped himself, realizing what he was saying. "Never mind. Let's get on with the fighting."

But Ginny was not stupid, and before he had shut up, she had caught on to what he was saying, but she couldn't fully believe it or comprehend it. She chewed on her bottom lip. "What exactly were you going to say, Malfoy?"

"Nothing, I'm done with you. Get out of my sight." He snapped.

Ginny considered Draco's personality for a minute and shook her had, letting her long hair bounce around her shoulders. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Malfoy asked quickly.

"You start talking and for a second I think you might actually be a bit of a real person, but then the next second you shut up and you're nothing but a bloody git again." She sighed. "I don't get you, and really I don't want to." She turned and started away from him, but he quickly caught up to her.

"Explain what the hell you're talking about Weasley!"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk to you anymore! Go away!" Ginny took a couple longer steps to get ahead of him, but his height gave him the advantage and he easily kept up.

"Stop walking away from me. Tell me what you were talking about now!"

"Or what?" Ginny retorted. "You're going to follow me around for the rest of the day?"

Draco sighed and stopped walking, letting her get a few steps ahead of him. She looked back when she realized he was no longer at her heels. "Happy Christmas. I'll see you at school Weasley." She bid him farewell with a fiery look from her eyes and turned away again, leaving him behind.

……………

"_It ends when the blood no longer flows…" The venomous voice hissed from the shadows. "Must have the blood." _

"_Please, leave her alone!" Harry's desperate cries were lost as something large and heavy connected with his skull. His body crumpled to the ground and a small pool of blood formed by his head. _

"_No!" Dawn screamed and struggled against the chains that bound her to a raised platform. Blood spilled from deep slashes across both of her arms, dripping down the chains and staining the ritually marked ground. "Let him go! You don't need him!" Tears streamed down her face and her words were mumbled with her tears. _

"_Must have the blood of both…" The voice hissed again. _

"_He is not necessary!" A low grumbling voice insisted. _

"_Yes he is." The hissing voice replied determinedly. _

"_He is in the way." The low voice argued. Stepping out of the shadows, the voice was revealed to belong to a tall, bald creature, with shiny skin as white as chalk and a deformed face with pointed teeth almost an inch long. "You're obsession is a weakness that I cannot afford!" _

"_We had an agreement!" The hiss raised into a sort of roar. _

"_Yes, and we have finished the agreement. We used the boy to get to her but now he is of no more use to us! I want him out of our way!" The sharp-toothed monster boomed. "I will have no more distractions…" _

_The growling voice and its owner faded into the background and a new face took its place, slowly coming forward with a hint of a smile on his lips. _

"_I've been waiting for you! I started thinking you had changed your mind." Draco Malfoy's blonde hair shone in the flickering torchlight that illuminated the dark room. His smile widened. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you agreed to meet me." He paused and it seemed as if his next statement took a lot of effort to say. "I think I'm in love with you Ginny Weasley." _

"Ginny!" Ginny bolted upright in bed, startled out of her nightmare, and found herself staring at Deena who was leaning over the bed with worry. "Are you okay?" Deena asked eagerly.

"Yea…" Ginny nodded, sweeping her hair away from her forehead and feeling the sweat that had gathered there during her sleep. "I'm fine Dee."

"You were screaming Gin! Just before I woke you up, you were screaming and crying!" Deena told her.

Ginny felt her eyelashes and realized that they were wet with leftover tears. "I guess I must have been having a nightmare." She forced herself to smile so as not to worry Deena. "I'm sorry that I woke you up." Keeping her nightmares to herself was impossible while sharing a room.

"Sweetie, don't be silly!" Deena perched on the edge of the bed and slowly stroked Ginny's hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny shook her head. "I really can't remember much of it." She slipped her legs out of bed and stood up. "I'm just going to go down to the kitchen and get something to drink." She smiled convincingly. "You should go back to bed. Everyone will be waking up in a couple of hours for Christmas morning."

Deena nodded. "Okay, but if you want to talk, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Dee!" Ginny pulled a baggy sweater over her nightgown and headed down the stairs. She reached the kitchen and headed towards the fridge for some cold pumpkin juice.

A pecking sound at the window caught her attention and she turned to see a large, midnight black owl tapping at the windowpane with its equally black beak. With a confused frown, Ginny slid open the window and the owl soared gracefully into the kitchen and dropped a parcel wrapped in white tissue paper and tied with a red ribbon, on the table. "Well who do you belong to?" Ginny questioned the bird in a whisper. The owl perched beside the package and blinked his large eyes quizzically at Ginny. She glanced at the package and noticed her name scrawled across the paper in a fancy black calligraphy font.

Ginny's first instinct was that the package was a present from Dawn or Hermione or one of her other school friends, and she considered saving it to open the next morning with the rest of the presents, but something about the unique bird intrigued her and she felt an urge to open the package immediately. She glanced back towards the staircase, double-checking to see if she was alone and then slipped off the ribbon. She unwrapped the package quickly and was surprised at what she found inside.

_Who could've known how much I wanted this? _Ginny asked herself as she fingered the silky smooth leather of the red journal she had seen in Flourish and Botts. She flipped open the cover and spied writing on the first page. She read the short paragraph, moving her lips in silence.

_I noticed you admiring this journal. I'm not exactly sure why, but I felt like getting it for you as a Christmas gift. I know this will probably have you all bothered and trying to keep up with a reasonable excuse for my sending this to you, but I swear I had no ulterior motives. Well, I suppose in a way I would appreciate it if you'd consider this an apology of sorts. I realize that I have been bothering you lately and in my defense I would just like to give you a sincere apology. In the future, I will do my best to stay out of your life. Have a happy Christmas. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Ginny dropped the journal in surprise and shook her head. _What the hell is wrong with him? Why does he enjoy torturing me? _She glared at the bird as though he were somehow responsible. She considered returning the journal directly to Draco, but at the same time she didn't see why she should get rid of something she wanted just because an idiot gave it to her. But she still needed to respond. Letting a letter like that go unanswered would only make her frustrated, especially after her upsetting nightmare.

"Hold on a second Blackie, I'm going to write a response." She stroked the inky black feathers of the owl before tearing out a page of the golden paper from the journal and finding a quill pen on the table and beginning to write a response to Draco.

……………


	77. Chapter 77

_A/N: Wow, I have no words to express how sorry I am for my serious neglect of this story. I never intended to ignore it for so long, but one thing led to another and now I realize pathetically that it's been almost an entire year since my last update. How lame is that? Well, I am back, and I have every intention not to neglect this story again. I want to have it finished soon, like before fall semester starts perhaps, so please have some faith in me! I hope I still have my readers, so review and let me know. Thanks!_

"Buffy, I need you to pop in at the Weasley's for me." Dumbledore informed the slayer when she responded to his request to visit him in his office late in the afternoon on Christmas day.

"Today?" Buffy frowned. "But it's Christmas."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Dumbledore nodded. "But it has been almost a week since Miss Weasley has been here, able to work on her slayer abilities, and Rupert and I want to make sure she hasn't been neglecting them in any way."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's not something that can disappear in a few days!"

"All the same, Buffy, if you please." Dumbledore's voice was stern and Buffy knew she wouldn't be able to argue her way out of it. In some ways, she felt like she was still just a child in a world of grown-ups who were endlessly bossing her around. She was the slayer, the one who was supposed to be in charge, after all.

"When would you like me to leave?" She relented with an over-dramatized sigh.

"As soon as possible. You can travel by floo from the fireplace in your room." His eyes drifted to the door of the office as a knock interrupted them. "Enter." The door opened and Fred walked into the office with her head bent over a heavy book she was holding open with both hands as she walked. "Good afternoon Winifred."

She glanced up; her glasses slipped low on her nose and her eyes looked tired. "Oh hello Buffy! Professor, I didn't realize ya'll were busy. I'll just come back later…" she took a couple steps backwards.

"It's quite alright." Dumbledore assured her, waving his arm to motion her further into the office. "Buffy was just leaving."

Buffy nodded. "That's right." She smiled at Fred. "I haven't seen you around much this holiday. Have you and Gunn been keeping busy?"

Fred shook her head. "I haven't seen him much actually." Her Texan drawl seemed thicker when she was tired, which at this moment she clearly was. "Wesley and I've been researching. We've been looking into significant events throughout history with recurrent time patterns in relation to the planet alignment and… "

"Oh? That sounds…" Buffy shrugged. "Boring actually. I'll see you around Fred!" She waved to the girl and to Professor Dumbledore.

Fred frowned quizzically as she watched Buffy flounce out of the room. She turned back to Dumbledore with her puppy-brown eyes wide.

"Don't mind her, Winifred, I have her running an errand she's not particularly excited for." He motioned to a chair and Fred sat. "Now, why don't you tell me what you and Wesley have learned."

She nodded eagerly and sat down. "So, as you know Wesley and I have been scrutinizing disastrous events throughout magical history, as well as some that corresponded with human, or uh, muggle history." She only managed to stay seated for a minute before springing up again and beginning to pace. "Now, I'm still a little new at all this magic stuff, but Wesley's got a pretty good grasp on it and I've been working mostly on the scientific side so together we were able to come up with a couple likely hypotheses."

"And?" Dumbledore watched her pace around the room patiently, knowing that she would eventually reach her point.

"We think that whatever is going to happen will most likely occur before the next season in which Mercury and Jupiter are aligned perfectly with our moon…"

"And please tell, when would that be?"

She hesitated for a minute, pulled a small notebook from her pocket and flipped through a few pages. She glanced up at Dumbledore, pushed her glasses back up on her nose and offered a feeble smile. "Sometime in the next four months." Her expression showed that her conclusion hadn't given her much satisfaction. "I know it's not very precise, but at this point it's the best we've gotten…"

"I see." Dumbledore sat down. "Thank you very much for your work Winifred. You and Wesley have done us all a great service."

"Of course." She started towards the door and then paused. "Professor Dumbledore, sir…"

"Yes Winifred?"

"What exactly is going to happen?"

"I wish I knew for certain." He let out a long sigh. "We know that we can expect something large, and dangerous, and potentially fatal for one or more of our students…"

"That's not sounding very good." She commented softly.

"No, it won't be anything good."

…………

"Dawn, this isn't a social visit!" Buffy argued with her sister fruitlessly.

"It's Christmas! It should be a social visit!" Dawn argued back. "I haven't seen her in a week! Please, let me come with!"

"I'm just going to be in and out!" Buffy insisted. "You would just get in the way."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Dawn switched the conversation quickly. "Ever since the holidays started you've been completely ignoring me!"

"I have not." Buffy turned away from her sister as she pulled her loose hair back with a hair tie. "I've been busy with Giles, working with Drusilla and everything, and you've been busy with Harry…"

"I would have made time for you if I thought you had wanted me to." Dawn told her.

"Don't give me that."

"Buffy I'm coming with you to see Ginny. I don't need your permission." Dawn pushed past her sister and moved towards the fireplace, grabbing up a handful of floo powder. She stopped suddenly. "Actually, I'm going to run and grab Harry. He'll want to see Ron." She dropped the powder and ran out of the room. "I'll meet you there!" She hollered back to her sister.

Buffy glared after her. "She's impossible."

"You're pushing her away."

Buffy spun around, trying to discover the voice and spotted Xander lurking just outside the door. "What do you want?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But you guys were being kind of loud." Xander stepped into the room. "But since I did hear your conversation, let's talk about it."

"Let's talk about it?" Buffy frowned. "I don't need to talk about it! It was just a sister thing…"

"I think it's more than that."

"You've been talking to Willow, haven't you?"

He shrugged. "I know things."

"Look Xander, I appreciate how concerned you always are, and I emphasize _always_, but this really is something that needs to be between Dawn and me alone." Buffy slipped her hand into the bowl holding the floo powder and let the fine green powder sift over her fingers. She briefly debated emptying out the bowl so Dawn wouldn't be able to follow her, but she realized that her sister would find another way.

"Buffy, don't push me away. And don't push Dawn away. She needs you. You know she does." Xander reminded his friend. He tried not to sound too forceful. Buffy didn't like being bossed around, but he needed to get his point across.

"I'm not pushing anyone away." She insisted. "I have to go."

"Oh, nice come back. Just runaway instead of talking to me." Xander rolled his eyes.

"No, I really do have to go. I'm on assignment from Dumbledore." She explained. "I'm heading to the Weasley's, but I'll be back pretty quick."

"Well, then I'll be waiting to continue this discussion." Xander told her and left before she was able to argue with him.

Buffy huffed for a minute after Xander left the room, and then finally turned to the fireplace to travel to the Weasley's.

"Professor Summers!" Ron leapt off the couch, his face instantly flushed as red as his hair, his eyes dropped to the floor shamefully.

"Mr. Weasley…" Buffy glanced to the couch where moments before Ron had been in a rather intimate situation, cuddling and kissing his girlfriend, who wasn't half as embarrassed as Ron."

"Hello Professor! Merry Christmas!" Deena stood, promptly untwisting her skirt and smoothing out her ruffled hair.

"Merry Christmas Deena." Buffy glanced around the cluttered living room, still messy from the leftover Christmas wrappings. "Where is everyone?"

"Around." Ron answered simply. His tone showed that he wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of his teacher showing up in his living room while he was in the middle of a very private moment with his girlfriend.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Even though we're not in school, you don't have to be sassy to me."

Ron nodded and mumbled a quick apology.

"Whatever, I'm over it." She placed her hands on her hips. "Where's your sister?"

"I'm not sure, she's been kind of keeping to herself lately."

"I think she's up in her room." Deena filled in for Ron's absence of information. "Just take the stairs all the way to the top floor. It's the attic room."

"Thanks." Buffy brushed past the two teens and headed towards the stairs. As she stepped on the first one she turned around and offered a slight smile. "As you were."

Ron and Deena waited for Buffy to disappear up the stairs before resettling on the couch once again to pick up where they had left off.

When Buffy reached the top floor she found the door closed and knocked on it quickly. "Ginny?"

There was a quiet response from inside the room. "Come in."

"Hey…" Buffy pushed open the door to find Ginny sprawled across her bed writing in what looked like a journal.

"Buffy!" Ginny sat up quickly, making a nonchalant attempt to shove the journal beneath her pillow.

"Sorry to barge in on you Ginny, but I'm here under strict instructions from Dumbledore, so neither of us really have a choice in the matter." Buffy shrugged and moved across the room until she was standing beside the bed. "He wanted me to come and see how you've been keeping up with your training, but really I think he was just worried about you."

"You think Dumbledore's worried about me?" Ginny sat up a little straighter. "That's weird. What's he got to be worried about me for? He's usually just worried for Harry."

"Well, you've sort of become a significant player in everything lately." Buffy offered as a partial explanation. "I'm sure he's still plenty worried about Harry too. Dumbledore seems to be sort of worried about everything and everyone."

"True."

"Anyway, how have you been doing? Are you managing to keep up with some of the exercises that Giles and I gave you?"

Ginny nodded. "Yea, I've actually been finding it easy to get them in. My family has been pretty preoccupied with their own lives so they don't exactly keep taps on my every second."

"That's good. I'm glad you've managed well." Buffy gripped her hands behind her back. She felt ridiculously awkward standing there with the younger slayer. She wasn't sure why Dumbledore had been so insistent about her coming that day, but she was certain that Ginny felt as uncomfortable as she did. "Okay, well I guess that's all…"

"Really? That's all you wanted?"

"I guess…I don't know. Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ginny's eyes darted to her journal, in which she had been detailing her most recent nightmare. For a moment she considered relating the dream to Buffy, but then Draco's face flashed into her mind and she decided against it. There were some things she wasn't ready to discuss with anyone yet. "Nope. Things around here have been pretty boring. Nothing to report."

Buffy picked up a hint of something in Ginny's expression and she started to question the redhead further, but they were interrupted by startling squeals erupting from downstairs. The older slayer rolled her eyes. "I think that means that Dawn and Harry arrived."

"Oh?" Ginny smiled, thankful for the distraction. "I should go and greet them." She flipped the journal shut and slipped off the bed, heading to the door. "You coming?"

Buffy's eyes lingered on the journal that had been abandoned. "Umm, yea, of course." She decided that journal was probably nothing more than a young girl's rantings of her private life and so followed Ginny back downstairs.

"Happy Christmas!" Ginny forced a tone of peppiness as she greeted Dawn and Harry with a wide smile. "I'm so glad you guys came!"

Dawn returned the redhead's beaming smile and met her with an eager embrace. "I heard Buffy was popping in and couldn't resist."

Deena moved over to join the girls since Harry and Ron had already started discussing the book of quidditch tactics that Harry had given Ron for Christmas. "How's your break been Dawn?"

"Excellent." Dawn replied, unable to prevent the grin that was spreading from ear to ear. "Harry and I have been enjoying our alone time."

"Oh? I'm sure you have." Deena laughed. "I expect to hear all about it later…"

"Who says I'll tell you? Our time has been very private!" Dawn teased.

"Oh? How private?" Deena raised an eyebrow at dawn while Ginny let out a slight gasp, seeming to pick up on the connotation of Dawn and Deena's discussion.

Dawn glanced over her shoulder at Harry and Ron who had now moved over to the couch and were flipping through the book, talking about how eager they were to try out the maneuvers on their broomsticks. Her mind flashed with the memory of the previous night when they had slept together for the first time. Then glancing past Deena and Ginny to where Buffy was lingering in the doorway, hopefully just out of earshot.

"Use your imagination." Dawn told Deena, lowering her voice to a whisper to prevent her sister from overhearing.

"Oh my god!" Deena started laughing, letting her eyes drift to Harry. "You slut!"

Dawn gasped, choking with laughter. "As if you wouldn't if you could!"

"Well, yea, true. Trust me we've thought about it, but it's not exactly easy when he's sharing a room with his brothers!" Deena sighed.

"I don't want to be knowing this!" Ginny covered her ears quickly. "He's my brother!"

"Sorry Gin," Deena shrugged, but didn't really seem too apologetic. "You'll understand the insane urges we're feeling when you fall for a guy that you just can't get enough of."

An image of Draco instantly popped into Ginny's mind and she cursed her thoughts silently, hating how much she seemed to be thinking of him lately. Hoping that the girls wouldn't notice her changed mood, Ginny put on a relaxed smile and suggested that they move into the kitchen for some freshly baked gingerbread.

"Well, I think I've done my duty, so I think I'm gong to pass on the gingerbread." Buffy decided as the group started filing past her into the kitchen. "It was good to see you all though…"

"You're done already?" Dawn frowned. "Weren't you supposed to like check up on her and see how her training's doing? Wouldn't that involve like actually watching her for a while?"

"I came, I talked, I observed…now I'm tired and I want to go back and enjoy my Christmas with my friends." Buffy argued.

"So, you'd rather go back and suffer through an awkward dinner with Angel and the other professors than stay here with your favorite little sister?"

"You mean, my only little sister?" Buffy grinned. "I'll see you tonight at the Christmas feast, right? You'll be back for that won't you?"

Dawn nodded. "Yea, we wouldn't miss that for anything. Actually we probably shouldn't stay here too long or Dumbledore might close up the ability to use the school fireplaces with floo."

"Good point." Harry chimed in as he and Ron joined the girls in the kitchen where Ginny had started pulling down glasses for milk.

"Behave yourselves now." Buffy muttered over her shoulder as she headed toward the fireplace.

"Bye." Dawn waved as Buffy took a handful of powder from the bowl on the mantle and tossed it into the roaring fire. The flames flickered green and she stepped into them.

"Merry Christmas everyone." She blew her sister a kiss. "Hogwarts." The next moment she had disappeared in a swirl of green smoke and the flames returned to their natural state.

"Finally!" Dawn let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Dawn I don't get you sometimes." Deena laughed. "Most of the time you're acting like your sister drives you crazy and you can't wait to be rid of her, but then the next instant you're sticking up for her and acting like she's the best person in the world…"

"That's sort of just how Buffy is." Dawn shrugged. "She is the best and the worst person in the world…but most of the time she's just my big sister."

"But you do like her?"

"I love her, Dee." Dawn smiled. "Most of the time that I'm complaining, it's just because she's done something to annoy me. She's very protective."

"I've always wanted a big sister." Ginny sighed wistfully. "Instead I have six older brothers. Six! That's a lot of testosterone to suffer through during my childhood."

Ron rolled his eyes. "She could beat up the lot of us by the time she was ten!"

Ginny shrugged. "True, but I also never got any tips for how to be a girl and all that."

"How to be a girl? Isn't that sort of something you're born with?" Harry questioned innocently.

The three girls turned on him instantly. "Not at all!"

"Whoa! Okay!" Harry held up his hands in surrender. "Don't attack me!"

Dawn helped Ginny serve the gingerbread as she answered her boyfriend's curious accusation. "There are certain things about being a girl that you have to learn from experience or other's examples. For example, how to correctly apply eyeliner…"

"Or how to wear jeans to fit your body type…" Deena contributed.

"Or how to properly flirt with a guy without behaving like a slut." Dawn continued.

"Or how to break up with a boyfriend without hurting his feelings." Deena cut in again.

This time Ron snapped to attention. "Wait a minute, who's breaking up?"

"Nobody Ron, I was just giving an example." Deena assured him. He still looked concerned, so she moved to the other side of the table where he was sitting and forced him to back the chair away from the table so she could slide in on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pestering his face with kisses. "Don't worry darling, you know I'm crazy about you!"

"Gross." Ginny rolled her eyes at their display.

"Yea, seriously, get a room." Dawn handed Harry a plate and then placed two in front of Ron's chair for him and Deena. "After we eat, we should probably head back Harry."

"Yea, okay." Harry mumbled around a mouthful of gingerbread. "Maybe we can sneak in some alone time before supper?"

"Yea, that's just more than enough for me." Ginny shook her head. "Dawn, it was good to see you, I hope you have a happy Christmas, and I'll see you at the end of holiday break." She grabbed her plate and glass and headed to the stairs.

"What? Ginny, wait!" Dawn rushed after her. "I'm sorry if we upset you somehow! I didn't mean to!"

Ginny shook her head. "I know, it's not you. I'm just a little sick of all the relationships right now."

"Oh…" Dawn sucked in her bottom lip, not quite sure how to respond to the redhead. She knew exactly how Ginny must be feeling. Dawn herself had felt it many times throughout her past few years without a boyfriend of her own, while everyone around her was coupled up and happy. She hated making Ginny feel that way, but she was so happy with Harry she hadn't taken time to consider anyone else. "I'm sorry…" She muttered finally.

Ginny shrugged. "Don't worry about it, really. I've just got to deal and get over it. I've just had to put up with a lot this week with those two hanging about, snogging every spare minute."

"Right…" Dawn couldn't help not believing Ginny's forced optimism. "I still wish you wouldn't run off! I came here to see you. I've missed you these past few days!"

"I know Dawn, and I've missed you too, and when the holidays are over I would really like it if we could spend some time alone, just the two of us, without your boyfriend hanging about." Ginny decided.

"Sounds like a plan!" Dawn smiled again. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Thanks for stopping by." Ginny waved to Harry and then quickly frolicked up the stairs back to the sanctuary of her bedroom. She stood at her open door just long enough to hear the group downstairs resuming their joyous chatter and spurts of boisterous laughter and then she shut her door, trying to block out some of the sound.

Flopping out on her stomach, stretched out across the bed, brought Ginny little comfort at that moment. She hated feeling resentful towards her closest friends, especially when they were all so happy. _I should be happy for them._ She criticized herself. _They deserve each other! I'm just jealous…_she tried convincing herself that their relationships didn't bother her, but she knew that there was more than that rumbling around in her head. _This is ridiculous._ She rebuked herself hopelessly. She reached for her wand on the table beside her bed and waved it lazily at the journal she had left on her desk. "Accio." The journal zoomed toward her and she caught it easily, dropping the wand on her bed and flipping open her journal to the place she had left off detailing her dream from the previous night.

_What the hell was Draco doing in my dream? _This question had been plaguing Ginny since she had been so abruptly awoken by the nightmare. _Why would I ever dream that Draco was in love with me? That's just sick…_She jumped as a tapping on her window alerted her. Glancing toward the tightly shut window she spotted the same black owl that had delivered the diary from Draco the night before.

"What are you doing back? I thought that my note was quite clear." She talked to the bird quietly, not wanting anyone downstairs to overhear, even though she knew they were too far away. The black owl hopped in through the opened window and fluttered over to the bed, balancing on Ginny's pillows. "No, resentfully untied the rolled up parchment from the bird's leg. "Okay, thanks, you can go now." Ginny waved her hand at the owl, but it didn't leave. "You're not seriously going to wait for me to read it, are you?" The owl nipped her fingers gently. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

With a sigh, Ginny unrolled the scroll and began to read the letter, written in Draco's unfortunately familiar handwriting.

_Ginny, _

_I know you probably freaked the moment you spotted my owl, but obviously you are giving me a chance because you're reading this letter. So I will try not to waste your time with lots of small talk and jump straight to the point. I need to see you face to face. I can't explain why, but I must. Knowing you, this news won't exactly thrill you and in fact you will probably laugh and tear this letter up the moment you're finished, but I hope you'll give me a chance. I need to talk to you and not in a letter. If you are not already preparing to burn this note, please meet me on the 27__th__ of December in front of Florean Forescue's ice cream parlor at noon. I am thanking you in advance for giving me a chance. _

_Draco Malfoy _

Ginny finished the letter and sat silent for almost a full three minutes. The bird pecked at her again and she realized that he was waiting for a response to be written for Draco. For a moment she considered sending him away without a note, but then decided that Draco might take that as a confirmation of his request to meet her.

"Fine Blackie, I'll write, just give me a minute." She ripped out another piece from her journal and started scrawling out a quick note. Only briefly did accepting his invitation actually brush across her mind. Before she could change her decision she penned a short sentence:

I can't get to Diagon Alley. It's just not possible. Sorry, but please don't write me again. - Ginny

She scribbled Draco's name on the other side of the paper and rolled it up. "Take this straight back to Draco, okay? And if he tries to write me another note, don't let him. Understand?" She slid the rolled paper into the pouch attached to the owl's leg and stroked his dark feathers gently.

The owl hooted and soared out through the open window, leaving Ginny alone once again, and now more frustrated and confused than ever before.


	78. Chapter 78

"Why're you still hanging around here?"

"That was real nice, Ron." Deena poked her boyfriend hard in his ribs and then turned to Ginny with a kind smile. "Ignore him, he's just being an ass. Nothing new, right?"

Ginny smiled slightly. "Yea, nothing new." Silently though she couldn't blame her brother for be annoyed at her for sitting in their compartment, when they were clearly eager to take advantage of their last few precious moments before returning to school and the watchful eyes of the professors. She wished she had somewhere else to go, but ever since she had started hanging out with Dawn, she had more or less begun to neglect her other friends; they had never been that close anyway. If she wasn't sitting in her brother's compartment, she didn't know where else she would go.

"So Gin, you never told me how your holiday was." Hermione turned to the redhead, trying to change the topic.

"It was fine. Relaxing. A little boring though." Ginny answered simply. She noticed Connor's hand inching over towards Hermione's and she again started to feel uncomfortably out of place in the coupled-off compartment. "You know what, I think I'm going to stretch my legs a little before we arrive."

"Okay…" Hermione watched her stand and cross to the door. "You okay?"

"Of course. Just tired of sitting!" She lied quickly. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Ron waved to her, without giving much consideration to the fact that she was leaving, before once again attacking Deena with his eager kisses.

Outside in the corridor, Ginny felt as though she could finally catch her breath. For the majority of the past couple of hours, Ginny had been forced to either fake sleep, or keep her focus firmly on one of her books while her brother snogged his girlfriend across from her and Hermione and Connor cuddled ridiculously beside her. The whole atmosphere was a bit too nauseating for Ginny to deal with at the moment.

_Now what am I going to do though? _Ginny whined silently as she started strolling down the mostly vacated corridor. _Am I just supposed to pace up and down the hall until we get to school? I really need some more friends. _

She leaned against a window, staring absently out at the blurry scenery as the train whizzed past meadows and hills, making its gradual progress into Scotland. When she turned away from the window, she realized that the hall had now been entirely emptied, and she felt even more alone than before.

"Pardon me dearie, but could you step out of the corridor for a moment, just 'till I get past?"

Ginny snapped out of her absentmindedness and glanced towards the voice, which was coming from the witch pushing the food trolley down the aisle. "Oh, right, of course!" She hesitated briefly, not sure where to hide. Jumping into a random compartment felt a little too awkwardly intrusive, but the trolley was now blocking her path back to her own. For a minute she just stood still, unable to make a choice about where to go, but suddenly a compartment door slid open and a hand clamped around Ginny's wrist, pulling her with surprising strength into the compartment and snapping the door shut again.

By the time Ginny had caught her breath and turned around to see who had grabbed her, the trolley had been stopped just outside the compartment door and she was trapped.

"Nowhere to run." He smirked as if he had somehow planned this all out perfectly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny screeched. "You cannot just yank me in here and force me to talk to you!" She fumbled with the door, but gave up when she realized the trolley hadn't moved yet.

"I'm not letting you leave until you talk to me." He insisted.

"This is evil. You are evil."

"I'm not evil."

"Draco! You have me locked in a compartment, not to mention you have my body trapped against the wall." She started to struggle against him.

Draco seemed to have just realized that he was holding her in place, and he stepped back, instantly releasing her. "Right, sorry. I didn't realize…"

"You didn't realize what? You didn't realize that you just pulled me out of the hall? Who did you think you were grabbing out there then?" Ginny had her arms firmly crossed in front of her chest, her back was still pressed up against the door, trying to keep as much distance between herself and Draco as possible.

"I knew who I was grabbing." He assured her. "I've been desperately trying to talk to you over the holiday, in case you didn't notice. This is the only way I could be sure of having a chance to talk to you without you running away or making up an excuse to not see me…"

"Are you still going on about that pathetic invitation to meet with you for ice cream?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "That was low, even for you, you are aware of that aren't you?"

"Fine, yes, I'm sorry for asking you to meet with me, that was a bad idea from the start, and honestly I never expected you to show…though I did wait for over two hours, just in case you were running late."

Ginny was shocked. "You waited for two hours?" Her throat felt unusually dry. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"And again I ask, why?" Ginny swallowed, trying to loosen her throat. "Why have you been so interested in talking to me lately? Draco, you hate me! You always have, and yet you've been sending me owls as though we're friends, trying to set up, what, a date? Draco, you sent me a Christmas gift!" She shook her head. "What the hell is going on?"

He took a breath and sat down on one of the benches. His shoulders slumped. He looked miserable. Even his usually bright eyes were dull.

"Draco…" Ginny took some of the harshness out of her voice. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I feel that I need to apologize to you."

More from shock than anything else, Ginny dropped onto the bench opposite Draco. "What for?"

"For always bothering you."

"You're apologizing for bothering me? Are you serious?" Despite the irritating circumstance that she was in, Ginny started laughing. It was almost a full two minutes before she stopped laughing.

"Ginny!" Draco was glaring at her. "Please stop laughing, you're not making this very easy at all!"

She finally stopped and started breathing deeply to calm herself. "Sorry. It's just a little ironic to hear you…Draco Malfoy, the most pompous and spiteful Slytherin at Hogwarts…apologizing to me for bothering me. I just don't understand. For the past five years you haven't paid me the slightest bit of an attention…" she stopped. "No, let me rephrase myself, you have given me plenty of attention, you've been treating me like dirt. Now all of a sudden, you're apologizing for getting in my way a couple of times. I don't buy it."

"You don't buy it? Are you calling me a liar or are you simply suggesting that my apology is insincere?"

"Does it really make a difference? The point is, I think it would be best for everyone if you just stopped paying attention to me all together. No more ambushes in the hallway, no more owls, no more invitations for ice cream, and definitely no more gifts. Pretend that I don't exist."

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Yes."

"So, if I run into you in the hall what am I suppose to do?"

"Look the other way. Walk around me. Or act like you used to, previous to this weird phase you're going through." She noticed the confusion in his expression and filled in the blanks for him. "Criticize me. Verbally abuse me. Scowl at me…you know, the usual."

"Right, the usual." He nodded, but didn't seem to be hearing much of what she was saying. Before being able to say anything else, the door slid open and the trolley witch's beaming face appeared.

"Anything off the trolley?"

Ginny's face blushed ferociously at the thought of anyone see her alone with Draco, even though she knew this witch wouldn't think anything of it.

Draco spoke up quickly. "Yes, absolutely. Ginny, what do you want? It's my treat…"

"Draco!" She shook her head, slouching back in her seat.

"What?" He smiled at her innocently, but when he realized that she was not smiling, and was rather glaring fiercely, he turned his gaze back to the witch in the doorway and shook his head. "We're good here actually, carry on."

"Right-o!" The witch slipped the door shut again and moved on.

"What?" He now turned to Ginny for an explanation.

"Are you serious?" She rolled her eyes. "We had just finished discussing how you were not going to be giving me any more gifts and then the food trolley comes along and you're trying to buy me something!"

"I was only being polite." He tried.

"No, you were being you. Strange and irritatingly nice. I don't like it."

Draco folded his arms and shrugged. "Believe it or not, I don't try to hurt you, or annoy you. It's not like I enjoy it.

"Then why do you do it?"

"It's just habit I guess."

"That's the best excuse you can give? You torture me because you're used to it?"

"I'm torturing you?" He clarified. "I've never thought of it that way."

"Yes, you do torture me." She confirmed. "Life is hard enough without having someone like you pestering me all the time."

"Pestering? All I did was send you a journal. If you hate it that much, you should have just sent it back."

"I don't hate it." She spoke without thinking.

"Oh?" He was grinning slightly now.

"Well, yea. I mean you saw me looking at it. That's why you chose that one, so obviously you knew that I was going to like it." She smiled a little. "I wasn't going to return something that I liked just because a jerk gave it to me."

"Well, I'm glad you kept it." He told her. "About ignoring you though…I don't know if I can…I mean I don't really want to…"

"Okay, Draco, I'm sorry, but this is too weird for me." She stood. "You've been behaving way too strangely lately. It's making me very uncomfortable."

"Fine." He didn't even try to stop her leaving. "Good luck with school fireball."

"Yea, you too." She glanced into the hall, glad that the trolley had finally moved on.

"Wait…"

Ginny gritted her teeth. She had almost been free, if only she had been a little quicker to open the door. Turning around reluctantly, she raised an eyebrow at Draco. "What?"

"If it's what you want then I will do it."

"Do what?" She had been so irritated a moment before she now realized that she had almost forgotten what they had been discussing.

"Ignore you." Draco explained. "I will. If I see you in the hall I'll pretend that I don't, and if we accidentally bump into one another, as we seem so keen on doing, then I'll simply pretend that I ran into a statue, and move away without a word. Will that be good enough for you?"

"Yes." Ginny felt a slight smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you." She slid open the door and started out. Once in the hallway, she glanced over her shoulder slightly. "I really appreciate it."

Draco watched her let the door slip shut again. He moved to the window of the door and stared into the corridor until he saw the last trace of her flaming red hair disappear into a compartment near the end of the train. _You sure aren't going to make it easy for me though, Fireball. _

………………….

"Has this holiday seemed unnaturally long to anyone else, or is it just me?" Dawn had been prancing on the balls of her feet back and forth in front of the main door in the entrance hall, waiting for her friends to return to school from break. She started twisting a piece of her hair around a finger and started rubbing the soft hair against her lips habitually. "Where the hell are they?"

"Calm down Dawn, the train only arrived like three minutes ago. That's hardly enough time for them to disembark, let alone for the carriages to get here." Harry watched her pace the length between the halls twice more before stepping in her way and stopping her. "You're making my head hurt."

She smiled slightly. "Sorry Harry, I'm just anxious. I miss everyone and only getting to see Ginny once in the past ten days has not been enough. Plus she was acting sort of strangely when we left, and I just having been feeling good about it."

"I thought you said she was just being jealous."

"Well that's what she said, but it just wasn't very believable." Dawn told him. "And the more I think about it, the more convinced I am that there was something much more serious bugging her."

"Dawn! There you are!"

Harry and Dawn looked around and spotted Xander sprinting towards them. "Something wrong Xander?" Dawn asked quickly, noticing how out-of-breath he was.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Buffy's been going crazy trying to find you."

"Buffy's been looking for me?" Dawn asked, genuinely confused. "Why?"

"Don't know. You'll have to ask her." Xander held his hand to his chest, clearly trying desperately to catch his breath. "She's in the teacher's lounge."

"Wait, she wants to see me now?"

"Didn't you get the urgency with me running and breathing hard and everything?" Xander rolled his eyes. "Yes she wants you now. Go!"

Dawn gave the open door a longing glance. Harry knew she was torn between waiting to see the others arrive and fulfilling her sister's request to see her. After another short moment of hesitation, her sense of family obligation won out and Dawn turned away from the door, letting out a hopeless sigh.

"Are you going to wait here?" She asked Harry.

"I don't think so." Harry grinned. "You know the only reason I came down here was because you begged. Personally I'm not thrilled at the idea of standing around waiting as a giant throng of people flood the entrance still dizzy with leftover holiday cheer…"

Dawn giggled. "Yes, I can see your point. So I'll meet you up in the common room then."

"Sounds perfect." They started towards the stairs together, with Xander following at their heels. When the reached the second floor landing, Harry turned off to the right heading towards the staircase that would take him back to Gryffindor tower, while Dawn and Xander headed to the left.

"So, you don't have a clue what she wants to talk about?" Dawn questioned again as she and Xander trotted down the long corridor.

Xander shook his head. "I told you, she was just urgent that you talked to her. It seemed like she wanted to see you before all the others arrived."

"Interesting." Dawn increased her pace slightly, becoming more curious by the second.

At the door to the lounge, Dawn half expected Xander to stop and let her have a private meeting with her sister, but he walked in with her and she was surprised to see not only Buffy wait, but the entirety of the Scooby gang, and even a few of the others.

"Dawn, finally." Buffy had been standing impatiently by the lively fireplace and when she spotted her sister, she placed her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?"

"I was waiting for Ginny and Hermione." Dawn explained simply. She thought it was perfectly natural for her to be waiting for her friends to arrive. "I didn't realize you wanted me. I haven't exactly been seeing a lot of you lately."

"Yea…" Buffy didn't miss the accusatory tone in her sister's voice, but considering the others who were there, she decided not to discuss that at the moment. "Do you have a minute? We need to talk."

"All of us?" Dawn clarified, glancing around the crowded room.

"Yes, it's business." Buffy explained.

"Oh, right, of course." Dawn took a seat beside Anya on one of the comfortably deep couches. "Speak then."

Buffy's eyes briefly flickered over to Giles who was sitting across the room from her, but he motioned for her to speak and so she did. "We need to talk about Ginny."

"What about her?" Dawn already wasn't happy with the chosen topic. Ginny was the slayer, but she was also one of Dawn's best friends, and there were certain things she didn't want to discuss with her sister and the rest of the Scooby gang.

"Giles and I have been feeling that she's not exactly being very open with us, and that's making us a little nervous."

"In what way?" Dawn pressed, not wanting to have to say anything that wasn't necessary.

"Learning that she is a slayer hasn't been a very easy transition for her, I'm sure and I have been trying to help her as much as possible, but she's hardly even letting me talk to her. Is she a shy girl, or does she just not like me or something?"

"Ginny's not shy." Dawn stated. "I just don't think she's very comfortable discussing some things with you."

"But slayer business is my business. Doesn't she understand that?"

"Why do you think she's keeping 'slayer' business from you?"

"Isn't she?" Giles spoke up.

"Not that I know of." Dawn shrugged. "I mean, she's been having some emotional problems lately, probably some of them are related to becoming the slayer, but I don't think those are things that you really need to know."

"Dawn, I understand that she's a good friend of yours, and you feel that you need to keep her secrets, but if there's anything going on with her that we should know to help her…"

"Buffy, if she told me something that I thought was relevant to your mission or whatever, then I would tell you." Dawn shifted uncomfortably on the couch. She thought of what Ginny had discussed with her before break, about the fear that Drusilla had created in her, but she decided that this wasn't something that Ginny had confided in Buffy and therefore Dawn had no reason to betray Ginny's secret doubts now.

"Fine." Buffy sighed. She actually seemed willing to leave the discussion there, but she didn't seem happy about it in the least. "There's something else. Before the holidays Ginny disobeyed my instructions and snuck down to the dungeons to see Drusilla."

Dawn tried not to react. She wondered what Buffy had been thinking about the encounter. "Well, it's not exactly like you've always obeyed Giles."

Buffy glared at her sister, but Giles smirked. "She has a point there actually."

"You're not helping." Buffy now turned her glare on her watcher. "Dawn, I need you to make Ginny understand that I only give her rules because I care. She's smart and strong and very skilled, but she's still only a kid and sometimes I'm afraid she might be a little too adventurous for her own good."

"In some ways I might agree with you. She does enjoy taking risks, but she is also, as you say, smart and strong. She knows what she can handle." Dawn insisted. "I think that she needs you to trust her more."

"I do trust her, I'm just a little hesitant…"

"That's exactly my point. How is she supposed to trust you if you won't trust her." Dawn stood up, as if finished with the conversation. "Now, I have people waiting for me, so…"

"You're not dismissed yet." Buffy snapped.

"This isn't a classroom Buffy." Dawn retorted.

The Summers' girls were standing face to face, barely a foot apart. Both had their arms folded defiantly across their chests. The others in the room started looking uncomfortable. Lorne edged towards the door, but didn't quite leave.

"Before you came to school you were always eager to jump in a help us, so what's changed now?"

"Helping didn't use to involve betraying my friends."

"Why do you think that helping us would mean you had to betray them?" Willow spoke up softly, trying to assuage the growing spat between the sisters.

"I'm not going to get Ginny to talk to me and then rush off to Buffy and spill all the details." Dawn replied to Willow without taking her eyes off her sister. "She trusts me."

"I understand how much you value your friendship with Ginny, Dawn, but you have to understand how important she is to what is going on." Giles stepped forward, politely intervening.

Dawn took a moment to respond. She knew that there was stuff she should tell them, stuff that Ginny hadn't confessed, but she had listened to Ginny in confidence.

"Dawn, Ginny had been telling you things, hasn't she?" Giles drew Dawn's attention away from her sister slowly. "Perhaps she's told you about dreams she's been having?"

Dawn chewed on her lip. "Maybe."

"Dawn, please, if you know something…" Giles didn't know how to convince her to talk to them.

Dawn thought of the dream that Ginny had told her about the night she and Deena had been attacked by Death Eaters. If she told the group about the dream, it would mean that they would have to know that Dawn was once again in trouble and she wasn't ready for what would come next. Buffy would never let her breathe on her own, let alone have real relationship with Harry. The last time that Dawn was in trouble, she had been younger and weaker and knowing that she could count on Buffy to take care of her had been completely encouraging. Now though, Dawn felt that she had matured, and had enough experience to be able to take care of herself. She didn't want to involve everyone else. Last time she had, her sister had died. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

Setting her blue eyes firmly on Giles, Dawn shook her head. "I don't know anything."

"Fine." Buffy released an extremely irritated sigh.

"Am I _dismissed_ now?" Dawn asked her sister.

Instead of responding, Buffy just scowled and turned her back on Dawn.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Dawn decided, shrugging and heading to the door. "Good to see you all, even if it was a bit of an ambush." She glanced at Lorne as she neared the door. He was staring at her pointedly, but she looked away from him and hurried out into the hall.

"Well, that probably could have gone better." Xander cleared his throat awkwardly once the teenager had abandoned them.

"You think?" Buffy rolled her eyes and dropped into the spot that Dawn had vacated on the couch beside Willow. "She's so stubborn!"

"She's a Summers'." Giles commented, slightly under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear and acknowledge with an agreeing grin, though Buffy pretended not to have heard.

"So, since Dawn is absolutely refusing to help us, what are we going to do about Ginny?" Willow spoke up, trying to keep the peace in the room. "Should we try speaking with Ginny all together?"

"You mean ambushing her like we did with Dawn?" Tara questioned. "I'm not sure that would go very well, sweetie." She placed her hand on Willow's knee.

"Well, sometimes people are more inclined to talk with more people around, it's sort of like…" She fumbled for the right word.

"Pressure?" Xander supplied for her.

"Yes, in a way, but that isn't what I was going to say." Willow sighed. "I think she just needs to know how much we want to talk to her, and how much she needs to trust us."

"I agree, but I don't think that forcing her to talk to all of us is going to be the way to gain her trust." Tara disagreed with her girlfriend again.

"Tara's right." Giles added. "Ginny is clearly frightened enough about everything that she is dealing with right now, there's no reason to make it any more uncomfortable for her." He moved toward the center of the room in order to successfully gain everyone's attention. "We need to give her time and hope that she will come to us when she's ready."

"And in the meantime she'll just keep on having dreams or whatnot and leaving us out in the dark." Buffy huffed. "We have to know what she's seeing!"

"How do you know she's been seeing anything?"

"Well, I don't for sure, but I can tell that she's hiding something from me." Buffy insisted.

"Be that as it may, we can't prove it and you can't force her to tell you her secrets if she is serious about keeping them." Giles reminded her calmly.

"I know." Buffy sighed. "Fine, whatever. I'll just deal with her silence then and hope that she's not hiding anything seriously important."

"I'm sure if it were life-threatening then she would come to us." Willow decided confidently. "In the meantime though, there's really nothing we can do."

Buffy seemed to give in, but then a second later, her eyes had brightened and she was grinning mischievously. "I have an idea."

"I really don't like that look. It means no good." Xander shook his head firmly.

She frowned at him briefly and then shrugged. "I don't need all of you." Her eyes narrowed on Willow and Tara. "Just the two of you please." She headed towards the door, motioning for the other girls to follow her out of the lounge.

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Angel stepped in front of her, but she maneuvered around him without responding and exited the room. Once in the hall, she turned back to make sure Willow and Tara were following. They seemed unsure, but obediently left the lounge and followed Buffy down the hall away from eavesdropping ears.

"What's up?" Willow asked the moment Buffy had stopped walking.

"I know how to figure out what Ginny's been hiding from us!"

"How?"

"Well, when I went to visit her on Christmas, I walked in on her writing in a diary, or a journal of some sort. I bet she writes everything in there!"

"Buffy what exactly are you suggesting?" Willow demanded.

"Tomorrow she'll be in classes, and one of us will just have to sneak into her room and…"

"Steal the diary?" Willow interrupted.

"No, borrow the diary." Buffy corrected her. "We'll return it once we figure out the important things."

"Buffy, you can't steal from her! That's not a good way at all for her to trust us!" Willow argued. "It's wrong. I won't be a part of it."

"N-neither will I." Tara decided firmly, taking a small step away from Buffy as if too shocked that she would even suggest something so horrible.

"Fine." Buffy sighed. "Then I'll just have to do it on my own." She narrowed her eyes at the girls. "Don't tell her anything!"

"We won't, but I still think you shouldn't do it." Willow reached for her girlfriend's hand and led her away from Buffy, off towards the bedroom that they shared in the teacher's corridor, two floors up.

_I'll have to make sure that nobody sees me. _Buffy was still scheming silently as she followed the girls up to their corridor, though she moved slowly, putting plenty of space between them. _I'll do it when she's in class. I think she has double potions tomorrow. That should be plenty of time. _


	79. Chapter 79

"I'm worried about her." Angel rested his hands against the fireplace mantel and leaned forward until his forehead was resting on his hands.

"Who?" Giles asked, sipping slowly from his full teacup. "Ginny? She'll be all right. I am confident that she is plenty capable of taking care of herself. She has proved her abilities on more than one occasion…"

"I'm not talking about Ginny." Angel cut him off.

Giles frowned and didn't respond. He felt certain that he knew whom Angel was actually worried about, but he was hoping it wasn't so. After all the time that had passed and everything they had been through, he had hoped that Angel would have moved on.

"Giles, I know you don't approve." Angel didn't have to look up. Giles' silence said everything he wasn't saying out loud. "But I can't help the way that I feel. I have loved Buffy for so long…" He smiled to himself, but Giles couldn't see. "Sometimes I can't remember what life was like before I met her, which is weird you know, considering she's only been in such a small fraction of my life."

"I know that you care very deeply for her Angel. I respect your feelings, but I had thought that perhaps after everything…" He paused, not quite sure how to say it.

"You mean after she and Spike had their fling?" Angel sighed. "I wish it hadn't happened, but I can't hold it against her. She was lonely and confused."

"It's good of you to forgive her."

"It wasn't a matter of forgiving her." Angel decided firmly, straightening up and looking a Giles sharply. "She did nothing wrong. We hadn't been together for a long time and in her mind there was no reason not to be with Spike."

"That's not entirely true…" Giles corrected him, but when he noticed the expression on Angel's face he switched the topic. "So, why is it that you are so concerned for her now?"

"Coming here to teach hasn't been easy on her. I know that she enjoys being here. I can see it when she talks about the teaching. She pretends that it bores her, but she adores the children. On top of the teaching though, she's also had to deal with training Ginny and then trying to keep this secret from Dawn…" Angel stopped and glanced over his shoulder as if checking to make sure that nobody was listening in. "It kills her to lie to her sister. All she wants is to take care of Dawn, and the other children. All this deception is difficult for her."

"It's difficult for all of us." Giles agreed. "We all love Dawn. She's like a daughter to me, just like Buffy."

"I know, and she's like a sister to me, and I can't help but think of how much she would despise every single one of us if she knew what we were concealing." Angel sighed, staring deeply into the fire. "It's wrong."

"Perhaps." Giles wasn't sure whom he agreed with more, Angel who thought Dawn had a right to know the truth, or Buffy who believed it would be easier for it to be kept secret. "Technically though, Buffy is responsible for Dawn and therefore the decision is left up to her."

"It still doesn't feel right." Angel huffed. "Buffy's taking on too much responsibility. She needs to understand that we are all here for the same reason and we all care about what happens to Dawn. She doesn't have to be alone in this."

"I agree." Giles told him. "Good luck convincing Buffy of that though."

………………

"So, what are you and I doing on our date this Saturday?"

"Hold on," Harry snapped to attention. "We have a date? Did I know about it? Did I plan it?"

"Harry, I wasn't talking to you." Dawn told him, patting his hand endearingly and returning her focus to Ginny who was curled up in the armchair beside the couch where Dawn and Harry were cuddled up together.

"You're planning a date with someone other than me?" He protested. "I don't like that idea…"

"Harry, I told you that I was going to be spending some girl time with Ginny and you were not going to be invited." Dawn reminded him sternly. "Last semester I made you my priority, but that isn't going to be able to continue, okay?"

"What about _our_ alone time?" Harry wasn't adapting to her plan easily.

"We'll still have plenty of time together, don't worry so much. I just need to make time for other people too." Dawn kissed his cheek. "Don't worry so much."

Ginny was peering at them over the top of the book she was studying. Their kissing was again making her jealous, but strangely every time they kissed or hugged or giggled with each other, it made Ginny's thoughts turn to Draco, which was something that Ginny could not figure out. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? _She forced herself to refocus on the homework that she had neglected over the holidays. A moment later, however, her studies were interrupted again by Harry's whispered comment to Dawn, which Ginny couldn't help overhearing.

"Since we're still technically on holiday, what do you think about maybe taking advantage of the fact that nobody's up in my room right now?"

Dawn giggled in response. "Harry, we can't do that right now!"

"Why not?"

Ginny watched discreetly as Harry continued begging. He was whispering softly and his lips were right up beside Dawn's ear, but Ginny was close enough to hear.

"Come on! Dean and Seamus are serving a detention for Snape that was leftover from last semester. Neville's helping Professor Sprout with some sort of new plant that she's just acquired. And Ron's off with Deena somewhere."

"I get it Harry, we'd be alone, but still…" Dawn was weakening.

"Please! You know you want to! How many more chances are we going to get to be alone once classes start up again?" Harry continued building up his argument and Dawn finally folded.

"Ginny, we'll finish planning our date later, okay?" Dawn slipped off the couch and Harry followed eagerly.

"Yea, yea, have fun." Ginny waved her hand at them casually and returned to her reading, trying very hard not to watch Harry and Dawn scurry away towards the staircase leading up to the boys' dorms.

At the base of the stairs, they hesitated, glancing around the room to see if anybody was watching them. The students that were still hanging about in the common room though were all preoccupied with their own business and not paying attention to the two lovebirds. With one last glance around the room, the two of them climbed the steps quickly and darted down the corridor to the boys' bedroom.

"You're sure that Dean and Seamus are going to be in detention for a while?" Dawn asked as she followed Harry into the room and he shut the door.

"They pissed off Snape. They'll be a while." He assured her. "Damn, I really wish this door locked."

Dawn glanced at the door and sighed. "I think it's a trust issue with the heads of house not to give us locks, but if all your roommates are really busy then it shouldn't be a problem."

"True." Harry grinned and made a beeline for his four-poster bed. "We probably shouldn't waste any time though, just in case."

"No arguments here." Dawn assured him, already pulling her sweater over her head.

Harry pulled off his own sweater and started working on his jeans. By the time he had undressed and turned down the blankets on the bed, Dawn had stripped down to her bra and panties. He slid into bed first and watched her approach him. The delight was evident on his face.

"I think I've spoiled you over the break." Dawn told him teasingly. "Maybe I've been too easy, so now you think you can get me in bed anytime you want."

"Dawn, we're dating. We have been for months! Trust me, I don't think you're easy!" Harry assured her, even though he knew she was joking because of the grin on her face as she crawled on top of him and started decorating his bare chest with soft kisses. He tangled one of his hands in Dawn's long hair as she moved her lips to his lips, and his other hand attempted to unfasten her bra strap. After a moment of fumbling uselessly with the clasp, he broke the kiss. "I still can't get the hang of this thing!"

Dawn laughed and sat up to unfasten it herself. "Don't worry, practice makes perfect right? Isn't that what those teachers of ours are always saying?"

"I don't think they were referring to something like this…" Harry smiled as she tossed her bra to the floor and resumed the kiss.

"What they don't know, can't hurt them." Dawn mumbled as he started to reposition himself beneath her.

"I'm not worried about hurting them, I'm worried about them hurting us if they find out." Harry told her.

"Are you talking about Buffy?"

"I'm talking about any one of the professors who tend to think of you as their personal responsibility. I don't think any of them would be too thrilled if they learned what we've been up to over break."

"Probably not. I guess it's a good thing that I don't intend on telling them then." Dawn let Harry roll her onto her back so he was on top. "Now, are you going to waste the time we have talking about what might happen if my sister found out about us? Or are we going to have fun?"

"No more talking!" Harry pressed his lips over hers to make his point.

Before they had a chance to go any further, the bedroom door creaked open and a sound of repetitive sneezing interrupted them. Out of shock, Harry accidentally bit down on Dawn's lip, causing her to squeak in pain, but due to the persistent sneezing still coming from the doorway, her squeak was covered. Thinking quickly, Harry snatched his invisibility cloak from where it hung beside his bed and tossed it over Dawn, covering himself with the bed blanket as he turned toward the door where Neville was double over, still sneezing without ceasing.

"Neville! What are you doing here?" Harry sputtered at his intruding roommate.

He didn't have any time to respond before another powerful sneezing fit overtook him and he was bent over at the waist again. A second later, Harry's anxiety was increased as two more of his roommates filed through the doorway, cursing their hated Potions' master with every other word.

"Why are you guys back so soon?" Harry exclaimed as Seamus and Dean headed towards their beds, dropping down miserably and nursing their calloused fingers, which were obviously sore from how many lines Snape had set for them.

"Soon? We've been gone for two hours!" Dean complained.

"Right…" Harry felt Dawn poking him in the back, but he couldn't figure out how to get rid of her without the guys noticing her presence.

Neville started sneezing again furiously.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry hadn't meant to sound so angry, but he was frustrated at being interrupted.

"We were…_achoo…_repotting_…choo_…Sneezewort..._achoo_!" Neville told the guys, referring to an actually plain muggle plant, which induces excessive sneezing when smelling deeply. "I thought muggle plants were..._achoo_…boring."

"Clearly not." Seamus was laughing uncontrollably at Neville's plight.

"Shouldn't that have worn off by now? They're just flowers!" Dean commented.

"Not…_choo_…the way Professor Sp…_achoo_…Sprout adjusts them." Neville said.

Harry watched as Neville backed out of the door. "Going to…" He lost his sentence in a fit of sneezes and just waved to the room and ran down the hall and down the steps. Harry assumed he was going to see Madam Pomfrey.

_Great, one down…_Harry's hand searched beneath the covers until he found Dawn's leg, still hidden under the invisibility cloak. He placed his hand on her thigh calmly, trying to signal to her what he was feeling, or thinking. He hoped that the other two guys would find a reason to wander down to the common room long enough for Dawn to escape, but he soon realized this wasn't going to happen.

Dean had started pulling his pajamas from his trunk and Seamus was already removing his clothes. Harry glanced sideways at the place he imagined Dawn's head was and wondered what she was thinking. Dawn, however, had desperately wanted to cover her face with her hands as the two guys started undressing. She had no need to see Harry's roommates naked. Making a quick judgment call, Dawn decided to risk slipping out of the bed while the boys were changing for bed, hoping they were preoccupied enough not to notice the shift in Harry's bed as she climbed out. Harry felt her leg move beneath his hand and watched the blankets fall back into place as she stepped onto the ground.

Making sure his roommates' had their backs to him, he mouthed "sweet dreams" to Dawn and felt her hand briefly press against his cheek before she moved away. Glancing over the side of the bed he saw her clothing disappear as she picked each article up and hide them beneath the cloak. He was glad that Neville had left the door open because Dawn was easily able to escape. _Oh thank god, that could have been awkward._

"So, what did Snape make you guys do?" Once he was sure Dawn was gone, Harry felt that breathing was much easier, as was making conversation with his roommates.

"Lines." Dean stated. "It wasn't that bad tonight actually in comparison to the rest of the detentions we served with him before holiday."

"What've you been up to, Harry?" Seamus asked as he pulled a T-shirt over his head. "I thought for certain you and Dawn would be snogging up to the last second of break!"

"Oh, yea, well, Dawn had some homework and I was feeling a little tired…" Harry tried to quickly create a believable lie, but realized it was useless the moment Dean moved over to Harry's bed and bent down beside it, rising and holding Dawn's black lace bra.

"Homework?" Dean swung the bra around his pointer finger, keeping it just out of Harry's reach. "You know, I hear these things are pretty important for a girl's wardrobe…she'll probably be needing it back…" He headed towards the door, still swinging the bra; Seamus followed him. Harry leapt out of bed to catch them, but stopped a second later when he realized that he was naked. Both his roommates halted, staring at him with realization dawning on their faces.

"Was she here, just a minute ago?" Seamus demanded. "Were you hiding your girlfriend in here?"

"No!" Harry insisted, a little too quickly.

"Oh my god, you were!" Dean was standing in the doorway now. "How'd you hide her…" He paused. "Tell me you didn't use that damn invisibility cloak!"

"Well…" Harry knew he was caught and he couldn't lie his way out of this one. "I didn't exactly want you lot to see her naked!"

"Uh-huh…" Seamus glanced at Dean, the two of them sharing a look that conveyed something Harry was very uncomfortable with.

"Look, I thought we would have the room to ourselves for a while! None of you were supposed to be back…" Harry stopped as Seamus started sprinting to Dean and the two of them darted out of the room and down the hall, calling out for Dawn the whole way.

Harry panicked and desperately searched for something to put on. He could hear his roommates' feet pounding down the stairs and he knew he had to hurry. He pulled on his boxers and gave up on taking any more time, simply desperate to catch up with the guys before they humiliated his girlfriend.

"Dean! Seamus!" Harry shouted as he sprinted down the hallway in his boxers. He was only halfway down the stairs when he spotted his roommates across the common room hollering at the base of the steps leading up to the girls' dorms. Harry silently cursed himself for not having his wand with him at that moment; it would make things so much easier.

"Dawn Sutten!" Seamus and Dean were hollering together now. Dean still had the bra hooked around his finger.

"Guys! Stop it!" Harry leapt the last three steps and skidded onto the carpet of the common room. Every person in the room had refocused their attention onto the three sixth years, particularly Harry who was wearing nothing but his dark blue boxers. "Please, grow up!"

"We're sixteen Harry, we're not supposed to be grown up!" Dean laughed. As Harry came closer, Dean withdrew his wand from the pocket of his sweatpants and aimed it at his roommate. "Don't make me use it!"

Harry stopped, momentarily considering what Dean could do to him, but he decided that it wasn't quite worth the risk when he had no way to defend himself, plus it was two on one. Just a moment after he had made the mental decision not to attempt wrestling his roommates to the ground, he spotted Dawn rounding the corner of the girls' corridor and moving near to the banister to lean over.

"What's all the hollering for?" Dawn called down to the boys.

Harry noticed that she had at least managed to find the time to put on her pajama pants and a tank top. He was feeling incredibly awkward in his near nudity, and even more so a moment later when she pointed it out.

"Harry! Where the hell are your clothes?"

"Umm…" Harry stared down at the ground, blushing red, and unable to look up at her.

"Hey Dawn, we found something of yours!" Dean shouted, securing Dawn's full attention.

"Oh?" Dawn didn't move. "Well? What is it?"

Harry was shaking his head at her, but she didn't catch on until Dean raised his arm, holding her bra up high for the entire room to see.

"Now the strange thing about this is, we found it in our room." Dean was spinning it around his finger again.

A few of the first and second years who were staying up late, were slowly edging towards the group at the base of the stairs, curious and confused about what was going on. The older students who had previously been lounging around, putting off the inevitable end of the holidays, had sat up instantly when the guys had started shouting and now were gathered around, jeering and laughing mercilessly as they quickly caught onto the situation.

"What makes you think it's mine?" Dawn asked. Harry was awed at how well she was able to maintain a straight face.

"Well, considering neither of us have girls to bring up to our room, and we found our roommate over there stark naked a few moments ago, acting more than just a little guilty over something…" Dean was snickering.

Dawn finally felt a little blush rising up her neck, but she fought the urge to be embarrassed. That was exactly what they wanted. Above the heads of the many Gryffindors, she saw the portrait hole opening watched Deena enter with Hermione and Ron bickering about something as they followed. Seeing them gave Dawn some sort of strange confidence and she returned her eyes to Dean and Seamus and placed her hands on her hips.

"Boys, I'm sorry that I left my bra behind. I was in a bit of a hurry to get out of the room before being forced to see either of you naked." Dawn spotted the three by the portrait hole out of the corner of her eye. They had all fallen instantly silent and were now watching with the same unbearable curiosity.

"So then you don't deny that you were in our room, just a few minutes ago?" Seamus asked.

"Nope not at all." Dawn assured them. She started down the stairs. "Again, I am sorry that I left my bra, but I can't help it if you're so embarrassed by sex."

Harry let out a very audible gasp and wished he could disappear at that moment. "Dawn, do you have to…"

She ignored him and continued. "Or perhaps it's not embarrassment, but simply that you're jealous Harry and I have a mature relationship that neither of you two have ever had, or undoubtedly will ever have if you persist in trying to humiliate a girl by brandishing her bra around the common room." She had gotten near enough to them now and reached out to snatch her bra back. "I appreciate you taking the time to return it though. I would have gone crazy trying to find it tomorrow." Deciding to take it even further, Dawn stepped off the staircase and pushed her way through Dean and Seamus who were looking absolutely dumbstruck at her boldness. Still clutching her bra in her hand, Dawn crossed to Harry and threw both her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly and kissing him intensely. When she finally pulled away, she was acutely aware of the absolute silence in the room. It was as if everyone was holding their breath. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight." Harry mumbled, entirely unable to come up with any better response.

"You _children_ should probably get to bed too." Dawn scowled at Dean and Seamus as she passed by them again on her way back up the stairs. She didn't turn around all the way up and around the corner into the hallway that led to her room. Once she had gotten into her room, however, Dawn collapsed on her bed and threw her bra as far across the room as she could. _Stupid jerks._ She decided in that moment that she would not be speaking to Dean or Seamus possibly ever again, or at least until absolutely necessary.

She didn't have too much time to waste on silent hate for the two boys because she was quickly interrupted by Hermione and Deena bursting through the bedroom door, laughing and jabbering excitedly.

"Dawn that was insane!" Deena's grin was wide and her eyes were shining exuberantly.

"Yea, it was that." Dawn agreed, a little less happy than the girls were.

Hermione was also grinning, though she seemed a little less excited than the blonde. "What exactly was that about, Dawn? How did Dean and Seamus get your bra?"

Dawn averted her eyes from her friends as she replied, feeling strangely more embarrassed now with the two of them than she had a minute ago in front of the entire common room. "I must have left it in there when I was trying to sneak out."

Deena and Hermione exchanged a very puzzled look and then crossed the room swiftly, positioning themselves decidedly on the end of Dawn's bed. They didn't say anything, but their expressions showed that they were waiting for a more thorough explanation.

With a deep breath, Dawn gave in. "Harry and I were trying to enjoy our last night of break. His room was supposed to be empty for a while, because all his roommates were supposed to be busy, but things changed and we got stuck in a situation, so Harry covered me with his invisibility cloak and I had to sneak out. I tried to get all my clothes without being noticed, but I must have missed my bra."

"Oh my god!" Deena was grinning again. "You little slut!"

"As if you have any room to talk." Hermione rebuked Deena.

Dawn gasped. "Dee, seriously? You and Ron?"

"No!" Deena insisted. "We haven't done it yet."

"No, but you were definitely close." Hermione reminded her. "I found her and Ron in a very intimate situation in the room of requirement."

"Like you're so innocent." Deena poked Hermione in the arm. "It's not like you just stumbled into the room by accident. You and Conner were hoping for some alone time of your own."

Dawn was laughing hysterically by this time, but the other two girls hadn't take notice yet. "We're pathetic." She managed to gasp between laughs.

"What are you on about?" Hermione turned her brown eyes on Dawn critically.

"What is wrong with us?" Dawn was trying to stop laughing, but it wasn't very easy.

"What do you mean?" Deena echoed Hermione's curiosity as she watched her friend trying to control her hysterics.

"I thought only teenage boys were supposed to be horny!" She laughed harder, while Deena and Hermione pretended to be confused, though the red blush highlighting Deena's ears revealed that she knew exactly what Dawn was talking about.

"I blame this damn school." She announced decidedly. "We're stuck here with nothing to do but classes and homework. We have no freedom for shopping or movies or anything like that…"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped suddenly and squeezed her eyes as if trying to remember a dream. "It's been ages since I've seen a good film. Sometimes I miss being a muggle."

"No you don't." Dawn finally got control of her laughing. "You'd trade all the movies in the world for the ability to do magic."

"Fine, true, but I still miss some things."

"We all do." Deena added. "At least when I was at school in New York we were allowed to go into the city during our free time. Here we're stuck in the school day and night. One weekend a month is not enough time in town."

"So you contribute our horniness to the lack of outings?" Dawn grinned. "That's great. We can blame the professors and the school for forcing us into intimate relationships with our boyfriends." She paused. "I wonder if that excuse would work on my sister."

"Not likely." Hermione replied.

"Yea, probably not." Dawn was feeling much more comfortable about the whole awkward situation she had dealt with that night, after talking to the girls. "Well, I'm exhausted and we're going to be plenty busy tomorrow, so I think I'm going to bed now."

"Good plan." Hermione and Deena climbed off the bed, allowing Dawn to slip beneath her blankets. Hermione moved to her own bed and started fishing in her trunk for her pajamas, but Deena headed toward the door.

"Where're you going?" Dawn demanded.

"Umm…nowhere…" Deena hesitated with her hand on the doorknob.

"You're going downstairs aren't you?" Dawn asked knowingly.

Deena nodded slowly. "Well, Ron's waiting for me to come and say goodnight…"

"Yea, yea, you're horny. Just accept it. You can't go to bed without one more good kiss!" Dawn started giggling to herself again as she plumped up her pillows and settled down.

Deena grinned and scurried out of the room.


	80. Chapter 80

"Buffy, could I talk to you for a minute?" Angel hesitated in the doorway of the Slayer's classroom.

She glanced up from the desk, frowning at him unintentionally.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" He asked, unable to miss her expression.

"Well, sort of. I have a class coming in about five minutes." She told him. "Is it important?"

"Sort of, maybe…" He sighed. "I guess not."

Buffy seemed to reconsider her short temper. "Angel, wait!"

He stopped as he turned to leave. "Yes?"

"We should talk." She told him. "Sometime. It would be good for us to talk, I think."

He picked up on her tone and realized that what she was suggesting was not the topic of conversation he had in mind. "Buffy, haven't we talked enough about that…"

"Well, what else did you want to talk about?"

"Business things."

"Business?" Buffy frowned. "Usually I talk to Giles and Wesley about 'business' things."

"I know, but they suggested that I talk to you about this particular situation…"

"Now we have a situation? And the watchers are too scared to confront me about it themselves?" She laughed. "On second thought Angel, I don't think we should talk. I do have that class coming after all. Why don't you run on back to the watchers and tell them that if they have an issue, they should take it up with me in person, and not send you to do the dirty work."

"It isn't like that…" He tried, but she was no longer in a listening mood.

"That's all I have time for right now, Angel." She stood and headed towards her office. "I'll see you around."

"Fine." He left the classroom, feeling more frustrated with Buffy than he had in a while. There were times when she could be so sweet and so helpful, and then other times she seemed to enjoy making things difficult for him. He retreated back down the long corridor towards the stairs, easily stepping around the students that were bustling onto their class.

"Angel!"

He stopped, realizing that Dawn had spotted him. He had thought that the slayer's little sis might not be too happy with him after the ambush the night before, but clearly he was wrong.

"Hey Dawn." He smiled at her kindly, hoping to bury any hard feelings she might be harboring towards him. "How's your first day back going?" He watched as she sent her boyfriend on down the hallway to the classroom. He scowled at the back of the teenage boy's head. Angel had decided long ago that he would never trust a guy that Dawn dated, but he would never let her know that.

"Oh good, I've only had one class so far this morning and that was Charms with Tara, so nothing bad there! I'm on my way to Buffy's class now though, so I'm sure my day's about to get worse." She rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall to speak with Angel.

"Yea, I just came from there. I was trying to talk to her about something, but she's not exactly in a friendly mood."

"She rarely is anymore." Dawn agreed. "What did you want to talk to her about?"

"Umm, nothing serious." He wasn't sure how much he should tell her.

"Come on Angel, you know you can trust me." She sighed. "I'm so tired of all you guys treating me like I'm just another student. It never used to be like that."

He smiled, sympathizing with how she must be feeling. "The truth is, I wanted to talk to your sister about Ginny."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"Honestly, I didn't think it was right the way Buffy was trying to get you to spill Ginny's secrets last night and I was hoping to convince Buffy to give you and Ginny a little space."

"Really?" Dawn beamed, thrilled at having Angel's support. "Thank you!" She reached to put her arms around him in a grateful hug, but he pulled away suddenly.

"I'm not sure how well that'd go over for the other students, Dawn." He smiled at her, glancing at the crowded hallway for emphasis.

She nodded. "Of course, you're right." She smiled again. "Still, I really appreciate you taking my side."

"I'm not taking sides, Dawn." He insisted. "I just don't think Buffy's necessarily right about this whole situation."

"This whole situation? That sounds like more than just the Ginny issue." Dawn decided. "Is there something else that I should know?"

Angel shook his head quickly, hoping the teenager wouldn't read too far into his expression. "I just believe that you are very mature and more capable to handle things than Buffy may believe." He paused and then added. "That's all."

She shrugged, deciding he wasn't hiding anything. "That's good enough for me."

"You better get to class before Buffy really has another reason to get on your case." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. "Stay strong."

"I will." She glanced around and noticed that the hallway was mostly clear now, so she chanced it and wrapped her arms around Angel in a hug.

"Dawn…" He laughed slightly at her display of affection.

"I know, we shouldn't let anyone see, but I decided it was worth the risk." She grinned at him. "What's the worst that could happen? The students start up some lame rumor about me having an affair with my handsome professor."

"Handsome?" He smiled. "I like how that sounds. Though I don't think I'd like a rumor going around like that."

"Me either." She shrugged.

"Dawn! You're going to be late!" Hermione jumped up behind her friend and tugged on her arm.

"And why are you running so late?" Dawn retorted. When she spotted Connor lurking behind his girlfriend she dropped the question. "Never mind."

"Hello Connor." Angel smiled at his son who nodded back. He sighed at his son's indifference and instead turned to the girlfriend. "Nice to see you Hermione."

"It's nice to see you too Professor Angel, sir…" She was blushing and Dawn knew that it was still difficult for the girl to face her boyfriend's father, due to the fact that he was a professor, and a vampire to top it all off.

Dawn linked her arm with Hermione's. "We'd better get to class. See you later, Angel!" She waved and the three of them hurried off down the hallway.

"Late again." Buffy commented with a brief glance at the door as the three tardy students filtered into the classroom.

"Sorry!" Hermione spoke automatically as she led the group into the classroom and hurriedly made her way to a seat at the table where Deena was already sitting with the boys.

"Yea, sorry." Connor mimicked, winking at Hermione as she left his side, and then taking his own seat beside Draco on the other side of the room.

Dawn didn't apologize, and only barely caught her sister's eye, before following Hermione and slipping into the empty seat that Harry had been saving her. "Thanks!" She murmured to her boyfriend quickly before pulling out a blank parchment and a quill to take notes on her sister's inevitably boring lecture.

………

The second Buffy dismissed her students, they ran for the door as though being freed from some awful prison. Dawn, however, hung behind and therefore so did Harry.

"What's up?" He asked Dawn in a whisper

"Nothing, I just needed to talk to Buffy about something, it shouldn't take very long." She assured him. Turning around she noticed that Buffy was already heading into her office. "Buffy, wait!"

The slayer glanced at her sister and shook her head. "I can't talk right now Dawn."

"Buffy please, it's important."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That seems to be the theme today."

Dawn was confused, but didn't mention it.

"Really, Dawn, I'll find you later, but I can't talk right now, okay?" She crossed her arms and gave her sister a look that meant what she said was final. "I have something important to take care of."

Dawn nodded. "Fine, come on Harry." She reached out and he took her hand quickly, seeming to understand that she was hurt by Buffy's refusal to speak with her.

"We really don't have time to waste anyway, Dawn, not if we're going to get some food before Potions."

"Ugh, why'd you have to remind me about potions? I'd almost convinced myself that I didn't have that class today!" She hung on his arm in depression as he led her down the steps towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"I wish we didn't have to take it, but since we both somehow managed to pass our Potions O.W.L we both agreed to take the NEWT class."

"Lame. I don't see why our reward for doing well on one test should be to take an even harder class!"

Harry started to agree with her, but he realized that she had stopped listening as a flash of long red hair disappearing around a corner ahead had grabbed her attention.

"Ooh! I needed to talk to Ginny. Save me a seat for dinner, would you?" She dropped his hand and chased after the red hair. "Ginny!" She called after her friend who was trotting down the hall towards the library.

Ginny stopped and spun around, spying Dawn and greeting her with a smile. "What's up?"

"Well, I was hoping to finish planning that date of ours this weekend, since our conversation was sort of interrupted last night…" Dawn grinned. "And then I didn't see you down at breakfast this morning. Where were you anyway?"

"Sleeping in actually." Ginny admitted. "It took me a while to fall asleep last night, so I was unusually tired."

"Oh, I'm sorry! So, you must be starving then, why aren't you heading to the hall for lunch?"

"Oh, I, umm, I needed to talk to Giles about something…"

"Really?" Dawn's mind instantly flashed to the conversation she had had with the Scoobies the previous evening. "About what?"

"Slayer stuff." Ginny shrugged casually. "Nothing important, he just wants to know everything, you know?"

"Yea, I do." She smiled. "Have you told him everything, then? About the dreams and all that?"

"No, I haven't." She confessed. "I know I probably should, right? What do you think? You know more about this stuff then I do. Do you think my dreams are really serious, or just freaky nightmares?"

"I can't answer that Ginny." Dawn told her truthfully. "They could be just your imagination, but the dream you had the night that Dee and I snuck out…" She paused. As much as she felt certain that Ginny's dreams weren't fake, she wasn't ready for Buffy and the rest of the gang to realize how much trouble Dawn was in, once again. The Glory situation had cost too much from everyone and she was determined not to put them through that again. "I don't know. Maybe your dreams are just coincidences."

"Perhaps." Ginny agreed hesitantly.

"So, what were you going to tell Giles? Did you have another dream?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

"What was it this time?" Dawn asked. She noticed Ginny's bottom lip quiver slightly. "What's wrong Gin?"

"It was awful, Dawn. It was truly the worst one yet."

"Well?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Seriously?" Dawn felt a little offended. "I thought you said you trusted me with anything!"

"I do, but…" Now her brilliant green eyes began to water.

Dawn frowned, but she was sure that she understood exactly why Ginny didn't want to tell her. "It was about me again, wasn't it?"

Ginny shook her head slowly. "Actually, no."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"I…I'm just not sure what it means. I didn't see too much. It was strange and a little unclear…" She was stalling. "I just don't want to make you worry for no reason. What if I interpreted it wrong?"

"Ginny, please! You're just making me worry by not telling me." Dawn insisted. "Who was the dream about?"

"Dawn…" She was only just barely whispering. "It was Harry."

Dawn felt her throat go dry. "What about Harry?"

"He…" Ginny's voice shook. "He was killed."


	81. Chapter 81

Dawn sprinted through the library, ignoring the startled stares of studying students that followed her. She blinked repeatedly, trying to clear the tears from her eyes as she approached the rope dividing the library from the restricted section. She climbed over it without hesitating and headed automatically toward the back room.

"Dawn, wait up!" Ginny was racing after her, but Dawn had barely even noticed that she wasn't alone anymore. The moment that Ginny had told Dawn her dream, the brunette had raced off without a moment's consideration, leaving Ginny in panicked confusion. It took her only a minute though to realize exactly where Dawn was running and to chase after her. "It probably didn't mean anything!"

A few of the students were glaring now as the girls were thoroughly interrupting their study efforts. A couple older students even tried to shush Ginny, but she ignored them entirely and continued pursuing Dawn.

"Please don't overreact."

Dawn had successfully opened the secret door by the time Ginny caught up to her. "I'm not overreacting Ginny. I'm reacting just right. You just told me that my boyfriend is going to die. What do you expect me to do? Just sit back and let it happen! I don't think so! I'm sorry, but it's time for your dreams to stop being a secret. If telling Giles can somehow save Harry's life, then I'm going to tell him everything!"

"Dawn!" Ginny grabbed for her arm, but Dawn slipped out of her grasp and darted into the room. Ginny jumped in after her, just as the open door had started to disappear back into the wall.

Giles glanced up as the two girls entered the room. He was sitting in a high backed chair across the room with books piled high on a table beside him. He instantly noticed the expressions on the two girls' faces. Dawn's blue eyes were brimming with tears and her face was white with terror, while Ginny's normally pale skin was flushed and her green eyes were bright.

"Is something wrong?" He asked calmly, closing the book he had been reading and setting it aside.

"We have to talk." Dawn told him bluntly.

"Of course, Dawn, you know I'm always ready to talk." He glanced around Dawn to where Ginny was standing; her slender body was trembling slightly and she was staring hard at the back of Dawn's head. "I assume there is something in particular on your mind, judging by this sudden invasion."

Dawn nodded. She knew exactly what she wanted to talk to Giles about. It's why she had run straight there, but in the back of her mind she realized how selfish she was being. For months she had told Ginny not to confess about her dreams because she didn't want Buffy to worry about her, but the moment it was important for her, Dawn was eager to spill Ginny's secret. _It's not for me though, it's for Harry. _She tried to reason with herself, but she was still struggling inwardly.

"Dawn?" Giles pressed. "Is everything all right?"

She shook her head and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Harry's in danger."

He cleared his throat, trying to decide the best tactic to deal with the emotional teenager. "Dawn, we've known Harry's in danger for a while. The way I understand it, he's been in danger since he was a baby."

"Not that kind of danger." Dawn clarified. "I mean, the same kind, but I mean seriously. It's not just a distant possibility anymore. Something bad is going to happen and it could be soon."

"Dawn, I'm going to need you to be a bit more specific." Giles requested. He motioned the girls towards two empty chairs. Neither sat though.

Dawn glanced over her shoulder at Ginny; she hated the expression she saw on her friend's face. "I have to." She mouthed silently.

Ginny shook her head, unable to come up with a response. She knew Giles would have to learn about her visions eventually, she just wished it had been under different circumstances, and when Dawn wasn't forcing it.

"Ginny had a dream." Dawn spilled.

"I see," Giles' expression definitely showed the surprise he felt at Dawn's sudden confession. "You've mentioned these dreams before, Ginny," Giles reminded her. "Though you have always been careful about giving me the details."

She nodded.

"So, you have suddenly decided to stop holding back?"

Ginny didn't answer and Giles understood.

"Would I be right in assuming this wasn't your decision?" He turned his gaze to Dawn. "She told you about Harry and you felt that it was time to speak up?"

When Giles said it, it sounded even worse. Dawn nodded slowly. "I know, I should have let Ginny tell you on her own time, but it's Harry…" She turned to her friend. "I'm sorry, but he cannot die."

Giles glanced between the two girls, trying to decide on the best course of action. "Ginny, now that Dawn has seen fit to tell us of your most recent dream, do you think you might be ready to explain the others to us as well?"

Ginny hesitated. Even though Dawn hadn't felt wrong sharing the secret, she still respected Dawn's earlier wish to keep things from her sister. She wanted Dawn to give her some sort of sign, but it was hard for the girls to communicate without Giles catching on. "There isn't really much else to say…"

Looking over her shoulder, Dawn's eyes brightened at Ginny's lie. The way the older girl smiled, told Ginny she had made the right choice in still concealing the full truth.

"Harry's death was really the most significant thing." Ginny confirmed, now that she had more confidence in her decision. "We need to take care of him."

Giles could sense that the girls were still hiding something, but he knew he wouldn't be able to force it out of them. "All right. I'll call the others together right away and we'll discuss this. I will need more details about this dream, though Ginny. Everything you can tell us will help us be able to protect Harry."

"Of course, I'll tell you everything I saw."

"Good, perhaps after classes though. We don't want any unnecessary suspicion being created today." Giles decided. "Oh, and Dawn, it would be best, I think, if you didn't tell Harry."

She flinched. They had agreed not to keep any secrets in their relationship, but this was important, and she supposed Giles knew best in these sorts of situations. "I won't."

"I will see you later then," Giles dismissed the girls with his final statement and they left the private room together, creeping back into the library and out of the restricted section.

"Ginny," Dawn needed to qualify her reasons for rushing to Giles. "I'm sorry I did that."

"Don't be," Ginny replied calmly. "I understand why you did it. You care a lot about Harry and the idea of him dying…" she paused. "That's not something you can just deal with quietly. You're like me. You have to take action to protect the people that you love."

Dawn smiled at her. "God, you're amazing! Seriously, I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Thanks," Ginny blushed at the compliment and lowered her voice until they had left the library. "About the other stuff though…I sensed that you still wanted me to keep my other dreams a secret, but I wasn't sure…"

Dawn nodded, "I don't want Buffy to know what you've been dreaming about me yet. It will kick her protective senses into overdrive, and I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Dawn, I know you like your freedom, but I think this may be more important…"

"It's not just about my freedom Ginny." Dawn corrected her quickly. "You don't understand what it was like the last time my life was threatened. "Buffy died. She became so consumed with protecting me that she didn't stop to think about anything else. I can't have her risking her life again to protect me. Besides, we're not even sure what your dreams mean yet. They could be anything."

"Okay," Ginny conceded, even though she still felt wrong keeping something so potentially serious from her watcher.

Dawn glanced at her watch and sighed, "Damn, I've missed lunch. Whatever, I'd rather starve then be late for Potions and have to serve another detention with that slimy creep." She gave Ginny a quick hug. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Ginny watched Dawn run off towards the dungeons, as she contemplated how to fill the free period she had now. She started towards the kitchen, realizing her stomach was aching for nourishment now that she had missed the first two meals of the day. As she rounded the corner though, she spotted Draco heading towards her. He was alone, which would make it even more difficult to avoid him. Casting her eyes down to the ground, she walked straight ahead, absolutely determined not to acknowledge him. As they passed, she waited for one of his remarks, but nothing came. She couldn't help lifting her eyes briefly; she saw him staring straight ahead as well, equally determined to ignore her. Seeing this made her stop suddenly and ponder how he was obeying her request. She turned around as he continued down the hall, and she watched him until he reached the corner. Just before he rounded it, he glanced over his shoulder and their eyes connected. She couldn't look away. His eyes looked so sad; it was unusual and it strangely affected her. _Did I seriously hurt him when I told him to stay out of my life? That's ridiculous. Draco hates me! The Malfoys hate my family. Why would Draco ever want to be nice to me? _He disappeared around the corner and she quickly returned to her mission of finding food.

……….

"So, Harry's going to die?"

"Nice," Angel smirked at Xander's blunt approach to the very sensitive subject. "I'm sure Dawn would love you speak so callously about her beloved."

Xander glared at him. "I didn't mean it that way, it's just that slayers' dreams…they're sort of like serious, aren't they?" He glanced at Buffy and then to Giles for clarification.

Giles removed his glasses and refused to let his eyes connect with Xander, but Buffy nodded slowly.

"Basically," she shrugged. "My dreams have helped us figure things out in the past, but usually what I see happens."

"Not always though," Willow spoke up. "I mean we've changed things before."

"Rarely," Angel added.

"But it is possible." Tara spoke up, more firm than usual.

Willow smiled at her girlfriend and nodded. "Tara's right. It's possible, and so I say we do everything we can to make sure that this one doesn't come true."

"I agree," Lorne spoke up so unexpectedly that everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"You usually like to keep your opinions to yourself about these matters." Angel reminded him.

"I like the little munchkin, she's a doll." Lorne defended himself. "And I even sort of like that boy of hers. He's moody and way too emotional for his own good, but when they're together they are impossibly pleasant. I wouldn't want anything to change that. I have a feeling, she'd be a little less cheery without him around."

"It's true," Angel agreed. "Dawn doesn't need to lose him on top of everything else going on with her right now."

"But she doesn't know about all that," Buffy pointed out.

"That's no excuse." Angel argued. "If she knew what could be happening soon…"

"But she doesn't," Buffy reiterated. "And she won't as long as all of us keep our mouths shut." Her eyes narrowed at Angel specifically and he knew why. Out of the whole group, he was the only one who desperately wanted to tell Dawn the truth. He thought she deserved to be treated maturely after everything she had been through in her short life.

"I'm not going to say anything," Angel assured her. "As much as I want to, I know it isn't my call."

"So, back to the purpose of this meeting…" Willow reorganized the conversation, hoping to take some of the tension off of Buffy and Angel. "This dream that Ginny had, do you think it's at all connected to everything else going on?"

Buffy shrugged, "Did she mention how he was going to die?"

Giles shook his head. "She was actually a little quiet about the whole subject. It was Dawn who was adamant for us to do something. I asked Ginny to meet us here though so we could learn more of the particulars."

"Does it really make a difference how he dies?" Xander asked.

Buffy and Giles nodded and stated "yes" in unison.

"If it's a vampire then I'd say it's a pretty good guess that it has to do with Drusilla and the master and whatever army they might be building. Same if it's some other sort of demon." Buffy expanded. "If it's something else, like accidental or maybe magic, then it might be purely coincidence."

"If that were true though, then it wouldn't be likely for Ginny to be having the dream." Giles reminded her.

"Besides, do you think it's likely to be a coincidence?" Xander asked. "I mean, it's not just a coincidence that we've all been brought here, or that Dawn was almost kidnapped by those evil magic guys, or that Ginny's a slayer…"

All eyes were shifting in the room. No one wanted to admit that Xander was making a very valid point.

"Come on guys, you're all thinking it. I'm just brave enough to admit it. This school's sitting on a Hellmouth just waiting to explode with evil!"


	82. Chapter 82

_A/N: I know it's been ages since I've updated this story, and I apologize for the lengthy breath, but I was having more than just a little mental blockage with this particular story. I've picked it up again, and I hope to have it finished within the month. So, hopefully I still have some fans who are eager to see it resumed. Please review if you're still enjoying it, and thanks for the patience!_

Dawn arrived at Potions only a minute before it began. She ran nearly the entire way from the library after parting from Ginny. Entering the classroom in a rush, Dawn instantly scanned the already seated students for her boyfriend. She spotted him chatting with Ron and Hermione at a table near the back, and she ran towards him. He turned when Hermione waved to her and smiled. Dawn didn't slow down and when she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"Dawn!" Harry put his arms around her waist hesitantly and let her cling to him as long as she needed to. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, but kept her nose pressed against his neck.

"Sweetheart…" he rubbed her back soothingly through her robes. "Seriously, what's going on?"

She lifted her head slowly and stared into his bright green eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do."

She nodded and tried to smile. "Good."

"And you know I love you, right?" He grinned.

"I'm not joking Harry!"

"I'm not either," he assured her. "I do love you."

She buried her head against his shoulder again and squeezed tighter. "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Harry frowned and kissed her cheek. "Okay, you're worrying me a little."

"I'm sorry." She pulled away from him and quickly blinked away any traces of tears she had leftover in her eyes. "I was just having a little panic attack. I'm fine."

Harry didn't look convinced, and one look at Hermione and Ron showed that they were equally concerned.

"Really, everything's fine," she took her seat and busied herself with removing her books from her bag. Giles had given her strict instructions not to divulge Ginny's dream to Harry, but her fears of him dying had momentarily won out over any sense of secrecy.

"Dawn, what's going on?" Hermione leaned in to whisper once Dawn had taken her seat between Harry and Hermione.

"Nothing," she whispered back.

"Come on!" Hermione pressed, but Snape entered the classroom in that moment and she silenced wisely.

After class, Hermione started pestering Dawn again, but she refused to give any more information. Instead she held on to Harry's hand tightly, and walked closely beside him all the way to their next class.

"Dawn, you have to stop asking me." Ginny repositioned herself on the couch, so her back was turned slightly on Dawn. "If I have another dream, I will tell you."

Dawn pouted.

"I promise."

"I'm sorry Gin," she sighed. "I don't mean to be so annoying about all this, but I'm just so worried."

"I know you are, but repeatedly bringing it up isn't going to give us any new information. I've told you my dream. I've told Giles my dream. I've told Buffy, and I've even told Angel now. Everyone is trying to come up with a solution that will keep Harry alive. There is nothing you can do about it, so you best put it from your mind."

"Put it from my mind?" Dawn repeated a little loudly. "How am I supposed to do that?" She checked her tone and volume quickly. "Am I just supposed to sit around and wait for my boyfriend to die?"

"No," Ginny gave her entire attention back to Dawn. "I didn't mean that. It's just…there isn't really much you can do about it. That doesn't mean it's going to happen though. I just don't want it to consume you as much as it is. It's been almost two weeks, and you have talked of nothing else."

"I can't help it."

"I know." Ginny placed her hand on Dawn's knee. "I almost wish I hadn't told you."

"No, I'm glad you did." She took a breath. "I just need to take my mind off it, like you said. Buffy's prevented bad things before. This is just one more thing for her to take care of, and she will."

"Much better," Ginny smiled. "Thank you."

"I think I should start taking my mind off it right now. How about I go on patrol with you and Buffy tonight?"

"Didn't Buffy say you aren't allowed to patrol with us anymore?"

Dawn shrugged. "She always says that."

"And don't you think she might mean it a little bit?"

"If you ask her, she'll let me."

"That's not fair!" Ginny stood from the couch. "Don't make me choose between you and your sister."

"I'm your best friend," Dawn reminded her.

"Yea, and Buffy's like my boss—my mentor."

"Friend trumps boss!"

"Not with the slayer," Ginny smiled. She rolled her eyes at Dawn's persistent pouting and beckoned to her. "Come on."

"Really?" Dawn jumped to her feet.

"No promises, but we'll ask her together and she can refuse you herself."

"Thank you!" Dawn clapped and followed Ginny out of the portrait hole and down to the hidden library room where Giles and Buffy always seemed to end up at this time of night.

They passed Harry and Ron slaving over a Potions essay in the library with Hermione occasionally correcting their sentences while she took notes on her reading for Transfiguration.

"Dawn!" Hermione stopped her and Ginny as they passed. "Where have you been? I thought you were going to work with us."

"I was…" Dawn glanced down at the pile of books on the table and wrinkled her nose. "But then I remembered that I wanted to have fun."

"Sweetheart, you need to do your homework," Harry reminded her gently.

Dawn leaned down to peck him on the cheek. "I'm going to—just not tonight. I've got a free period before Potions tomorrow. I'll do the essay then."

"That won't be enough time," Hermione argued.

"Sure it will," Dawn shrugged, "and if not I'll just get detention I guess."

"Dawn…"

"Harry, don't argue. Ginny and I have something to take care of." She kissed him again. "I'll find you later." She took Ginny's arm and they continued towards the back of the library.

"You really should stay and do your work, Dawn," Ginny reprimanded as they sneakily crossed the boundary into the restricted section.

"I'll get it done later," she insisted.

Ginny surrendered her one attempt at making Dawn stay and accessed the hidden door to the training room. As they had anticipated Buffy and Giles were bent over the table together, discussing something in low, hurried voices. Willow was sitting in one of the armchairs in the corner of the room with Xander reading over her shoulder. When the girls entered the room, everyone glanced up briefly before returning to their work.

"Hello!" Dawn tried to recapture their attention.

"Good evening girls…" Giles murmured without looking up.

"Am I early?" Ginny frowned, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Early?" Buffy questioned, also not looking up.

"For patrol…"

Both of them finally looked up at the girls. Giles glanced briefly at Buffy, who stood slowly and approached the younger slayer.

"Actually Ginny, I was planning on going alone tonight…"

"Alone?"

"Well not alone so much," she admitted, "I'm taking Angel."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I hope you weren't too excited."

"Not really," she shrugged.

"Yes you were," Buffy sighed. "I disappointed you. I'm sorry."

"Not her," Dawn interrupted. "Me!"

"You?"

"I was going to come with you guys tonight!"

"Dawn, you know you're not allowed to patrol with us." She narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Ever."

"Buffy, please! I need this tonight. I'm going crazy sitting around here, just waiting for my boyfriend to die!"

"Dawn, don't be dramatic."

"I'm very serious. You don't know how it feels…"

"In case you've forgotten, waiting for death isn't exactly a foreign idea for me."

Dawn frowned at her sister. "That's not fair. You're the slayer. You're supposed to anticipate death."

Ginny shifted her feet a little, but no one seemed to notice.

"We're going to figure this out," Buffy promised. "Harry's not going to die." She put her arms around her sister quickly and pulled her close. "Everything's going to be okay."

"You don't know that," Dawn murmured into her shoulder.

"Have I ever let you down before?"

"Umm, you died."

"I came back!"

"Not by choice." Buffy pulled away from Dawn and didn't respond. Dawn knew she had crossed a line and she hung her head quickly. "I'm sorry Buffy. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry about it," Buffy walked back to the table and sat down again next to Giles. "Girls, you should get back to your common room. I don't want to have to give you detention for being out past curfew."

Ginny started walking backwards towards the door instantly, and Dawn followed more slowly after apologizing once more to Buffy. On their way out of the library, they passed the others still at the table. Harry looked up expectantly, and Dawn stopped again.

"I guess I'll be working tonight after all," Dawn decided regretfully as she took the empty seat beside her boyfriend. "You want to study with us, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head. "I think I might turn in early actually."

"Okay, we'll be here if you change your mind."

Ginny waved to the group and left the library, heading towards the stairs, intending to go directly to Gryffindor tower. On a staircase up to the third floor, however, the marble steps began to shift directions, and she had to ride it out as it chose its new location. When it stopped moving, she finished climbing the steps and pushed open the door it had led her to. The corridor behind the door was unfamiliar to her, but she headed down it anyway, assuming it would lead to somewhere familiar eventually. She had just about given up on the long empty corridor when she heard something ahead of her in the shadows.

"Hullo?" she called out, but she heard no response. Continuing forward, she tried calling out again, certain that someone was lurking ahead of her. "If you're trying to scare me, it won't work." She took a few more steps and then stopped when she saw him emerge from the shadows and pass by her without a word. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He kept walking.

"I'm talking to you!" She turned back towards him. "Why didn't you answer me when I called out?" She waited for an answer and then took a few quick steps after him. "Draco!"

"What do you want from me?" He turned around suddenly and stood perfectly still.

Ginny was a little taken off guard by his abrupt response, and she momentarily fell silent, simply returning his stare with a slight scowl. When she finally recovered herself she spoke a little less sharply. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be talking to you." He crossed his arms. "You made me promise, remember? If I ever saw you, I was supposed to pass on by without taking any notice of you whatsoever."

Ginny didn't have a response, but her scowl faded, and she dropped her eyes unable to look at him.

"So, that's what I was doing," he told her, "and if you don't mind, I'll keep on doing it. It's late after all, and I can't afford detention right now." He started to walk again.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly. Almost too quietly for him to hear, but he did, and he stopped suddenly without turning around.

They both stood silently for a few moments. The only sound was their faint, but slightly strained breathing. Their silence was interrupted by a loud, whining meow coming from further down the corridor.

"Mrs. Norris…" Ginny gasped.

"Filch won't be far behind," Draco muttered.

Ginny looked around quickly, but there was nothing but stone floor and wall on all sides. "We'll be caught. Dammit."

Draco smirked slightly and finally looked at her. "Not necessarily."

"There's nowhere to hide, and we can't get back to the stairs quickly enough I'm sure!"

Draco held up a finger and shut his eyes. He paced back and forth three times and then opened his eyes and nodded towards the wall. When Ginny looked, she saw a small door had materialized in the stone wall.

"Where does it lead?" Ginny asked.

Draco shrugged. "Care to find out?" He put his hand on the large bronze doorknob. Ginny hesitated. "Come on Weasley. Would you rather get caught and given detention?"

In the distance, Ginny heard Filch's wheezy voice calling out to his cat, and she quickly made up her mind. She motioned for Draco to open the door and then shoved him through quickly, following him without any more hesitation.

"You don't have to push," Draco laughed when they were safely inside the room with the door closed.

"Will he find the door?"

"Of course not," Draco assured her. "We're safe here."

Ginny glanced around the room they had entered and realized it was a sort of small sitting room, complete with a sofa, two armchairs, a couple bookshelves, and even a small table set with tea and cakes.

"Where are we?"

"This is the room of requirement," he explained.

"The room of requirement?" her eyes widened. "I've heard rumors of that place, but I've never known anyone to find it."

"I found it my third year," he announced a little proudly. "It changes, of course, depending on what you need. I thought we might enjoy something comfortable, since we won't know how long we'll need to hide."

Ginny glared at him briefly. "How long do you _think _we'll need to stay here?"

"Difficult to say," he smiled. "Filch might decide to camp out in that corridor for a while. We wouldn't want to risk getting caught, would we?" He crossed to the couch and sat down. "I am sorry you are stuck here with me though. It makes it difficult to ignore you when we're alone together."

If Ginny didn't know better, she would have assumed Draco had actually planned to trap them inside the room, but she tried to push that impossibility from her mind. Instead she moved over to the table to inspect the food set out there. She was pleased to find a delicious assortment of scones and her favorite cake.

"Please help yourself," Draco offered from the couch. "The food will all be delicious, I'm sure. The magic of this place is quite brilliant."

She took a small selection on a plate and moved over to one of the armchairs. Draco watched her nibble at the cake for a moment before going to retrieve some for himself. He sat in the armchair facing her, and they ate in silence, hardly ever breaking eye contact. As she stared at him, Ginny was finding herself more and more hypnotized by his pale blue eyes. They were as clear as diamonds and they almost seemed to sparkle in the soft firelight of the room.

"Would you like some tea?" Draco set down his plate and returned to the table. He poured two cups of tea when Ginny nodded and brought one to her before taking his seat again.

"Draco…" she sipped slowly at the hot tea.

"Yea?"

"Why did you start being nice to me?"

"I don't understand the question."

Ginny shook her head. "Yes you do. Come on. Seriously. You used to hate me. You used to go out of your way to make trouble for me and my siblings and, well, quite honestly, anyone who wasn't a part of your house. When did that change?"

"It hasn't," he told her. "All you lot still drive me mad."

She smiled a little. "And yet, you're sending me Christmas gifts and pouring me tea as though it were the most natural thing in the world."

He shrugged. "You're not like the rest of them."

"Yes I am," she insisted. "I'm just like the rest of them. They're my family."

"I know, but you're different. Or at least you feel different."

"In what way?"

"I don't know how to explain it, particularly without embarrassing myself…"

"Try."

"Well, when I'm around your brothers and Potter and all them, I feel my skin crawl. They make me angry for no reason really. It's the way they look at me, or the way they seem to be able to make everyone like them."

"Are you jealous of them then?"

"No!"

Ginny grinned at Draco's quick and sharp response.

"I could never be jealous of them. They're pathetic."

"No they're not," she snapped.

He shrugged. "To be honest, the differences between our families go so far back that I don't even know where they started anymore."

"I think it starts with the fact that your family is too proud to admit how stupid and evil they are…" she stopped herself. "Sorry. That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't," he told her. "My family is too arrogant for their own good, and it's no secret that they indulge in the dark arts."

"It's kind of strange to hear you admitting that, but it's kind of nice too. And yet, you tactfully avoided my question."

"Which question was that?"

"How am I different from the others? Do I not make your skin crawl like they do?"

He was quiet for a moment and Ginny almost thought he was blushing.

"Draco?"

"How's the tea? Do you want some more?"

"Draco, what's wrong? What won't you say?"

"You do make my skin crawl Weasley," he told her, "but not in any way I'm used to."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that when you told me to ignore you, I wasn't sure if I could do it."

"You seem to have managed well enough."

"It hasn't been easy."

"Really?" Ginny didn't know why she was a little glad to hear him admit that.

"I miss talking to you," he told her, "even when we were arguing."

She smiled a little. "We were _always _arguing."

"Maybe so, but I didn't want to be."

"Which I still don't understand," Ginny told him. "Take now for instance. You should be criticizing me, calling me names, and taking the mickey out of my family, and I should be…"

"Attempting to knock me down?"

"That was one time," she reminded him. "You'll never let me forget it, will you?"

"Not likely. Though I've also never forgotten when you saved me."

"You're no seriously going to pull that up again, are you? I thought we had finished that conversation once and for all!"

"We have," he assured her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She realized that she didn't mind him mentioning it now like she once did. "Just so you know, I don't regret saving you."

"Yea?"

"I know there was a time when I might have made you wonder…"

He nodded.

"But I don't. I mean, you're still an annoying ass most of the time, but I wouldn't want you dead."

"Thanks. I mean not for the 'ass' part, but for the not wanting me dead bit. That was thoughtful."

"You are an ass," she repeated

"And thanks again." He stood and started pacing slowly. "You know, I've been trying not to be, and I think I'm making progress. I haven't called you names or given you much reason to hate me, have I? I even held up my promise to ignore you…"

"True. You have been bloody strange lately. It's a little disturbing to be honest."

"Disturbing? I was going for civil…nice even."

"That's what's so disturbing. It's not like you. What's your damage Malfoy?"

He turned his back on her and fell quiet again.

"God, if I didn't know better I'd say…" she stopped herself suddenly.

"What?" He turned towards her. "Say what?"

"Never mind," she laughed, "it's ridiculous."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." She stood and headed towards the door. "Do you think it's safe to go out yet?"

"No," he answered quickly.

"How can you be sure? It's been an awfully long time!" She pressed her ear against the door and listened carefully.

"Trust me, you have to stay here."

Ginny looked away from the door slowly and frowned at Draco. "Why did you say it like that?"

He hesitated. "Like what?"

"You seem very…" she analyzed his face. "Urgent."

"I, umm, I just don't want you to get detention."

"Draco, we've been in here for at least twenty minutes. I doubt Filch has just been hanging around all this time." She reached for the door handle, but he grabbed her arm quickly. "Draco…" she glanced at his hand on her arm. "Let me go."

"Just wait…"

"No." She jerked her arm away from him. "Why won't you let me leave?"

"I enjoy being with you."

She stopped trying to leave for a moment in order to stare at him with her hands on her hips, waiting for a better explanation. The longer she stared at him, the more uncomfortable he became. He couldn't make eye contact with her and he suddenly returned to the couch.

"What's wrong?" Ginny followed him over to the couch and sat in the armchair beside him. "Talk to me."

When he finally looked up, she actually wondered if there were tears in his eyes, but she decided she was imagining it.

"I've been lying to you Ginny," he told her quietly.

"About what?"

"Well, a lot of things I'm sure, but specifically I'm talking about tonight. It wasn't a coincidence that you got lost in that corridor or that Filch found us, or that we ended up in this room…"

"What do you mean?" Ginny fidgeted a little in her seat.

"I planned it."

"You planned to get me alone in here?" Ginny wasn't sure why she didn't feel more angry.

"It's more than that…"

"Draco, tell me what's going on!" She stood. "You're scaring me."

"I'm so sorry Ginny."

"For what?"

"I didn't want to deceive you," he told her. "You have to believe me."

"How have you deceived me?"

"I was given orders though, and when _they _give you orders, you have to obey."

"Who gave you orders? What are you talking about?"

"They needed you out of the way so they could get to her…"

Ginny started backing towards the door. "Draco, you better tell me everything right now…who are you talking about?"

"The vampire," he answered. "They're coming to rescue the vampire you lot have locked up in the dungeons."

"Drusilla?" Ginny gasped. "How do you know about her?"

"My dad's a Death Eater Ginny," he explained. "I know a lot of things. Like I know that Professor Summers is the Vampire Slayer, and you are training to be the same. And I know that she's out tonight, and with you here with me, no one is guarding the vampire…"

"Oh god, what have you done?" Ginny pulled the door open hastily and ran back to the stairs. She could hear Draco calling after her, but she didn't slow.

With his long legs, he caught up with her only a moment later. "Ginny don't be a fool. You can't deal with this on your own!"

"Get Connor," Ginny nearly screamed at him.

"What?"

"Don't ask questions." She still didn't slow. "If you want to help me, get Connor, and Dawn if you can find her!"

"Seriously Ginny, please don't go down there!"

Ginny ignored him and only forced herself to run even faster the rest of the way down to the dungeons. He fell behind, and she hoped he was doing as she had instructed. She didn't make it all the way to the place where Drusilla was being held before she was cut off by a group of at least half a dozen vampires and a couple death eaters; Drusilla walked gracefully in the middle of their group. She smiled when she spotted Ginny rushing towards them.

"Little Slayer…" she crooned as the others took up strategic positions, wands and fangs on full display.

Ginny pulled out her wand with her right hand and held her stake in the left. None of her training had prepared her for what she was being faced with now. She felt her body trembling from head to toe, but she clenched her teeth and silently told herself to be calm. One of the death eaters attempted to stun her, but she deflected his attack quickly and stunned him instead. Three vampires broke from formation and lunged at her. She managed to dust two of them before the third punched her low in the back, making her momentarily bend over in shock. Another vampire rushed forward, taking advantage of her misstep, and knocked her wand from her hand. One of the death eaters succeeded in stunning her this time, and she froze, falling forward into the vampires' waiting arms. She was unable to fight back as they began beating on her, taking turns kicking and punching. She wanted to scream, or cry, but she couldn't even make a sound.

"See, bad dollies don't get to stay on the shelf and be pretty," Drusilla spoke up. "They're punished, and some are even broken."

One of the vampires snapped her wrist easily. Again she was unable to scream in appropriate pain. Just as she felt the cold touch of fangs pressing against her neck, someone shouted "no" and suddenly the vampires and death eaters were fighting others, and Ginny was dropped to the ground, momentarily forgotten. The pain from her wrist and other spots on her body that had been brutalized shot through her body, settling in a harsh ache in her head. She wasn't aware of blacking out, but her next moment of awareness was in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Ginny mumbled. Her jaw felt tight, and her lips were sore.

"Ginny!" Dawn let out a relieved breath and leaned over the bed eagerly. "You're awake!"

"Ginny…" Ron sounded equally relieved, possibly even more so than Dawn, and he too leaned over his sister from the other side of the bed. He reached out and took her hand gently, but Ginny winced and he pulled away. "Are you okay?"

"My wrist…"

"Madam Pomphrey says it's broken," Dawn told her. "We were all so scared. You've been out for over an hour."

"Have I?" Ginny tried to sit up, but her body exploded with pain and she dropped back onto the pillow. "What happened?" she repeated.

"Umm…" Dawn glanced at the group gathered around Ginny's bed. Not everyone had been filled in on all the details of Drusilla's imprisonment, and she wasn't sure how much to say now.

"Yea, what did happen?" Ron spoke up.

"Umm…" Dawn still hesitated.

"Did she get away?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Oh, no!" Dawn decided it was too late to keep secrets from the others. Ginny needed to know the details. "She didn't escape. You and Connor stopped them."

Ginny noticed Connor standing above the bed beside Hermione. He had a split lip and a bruise forming on his left cheekbone. "Thank you."

He nodded.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, the doors to the hospital room burst open and Buffy ran to Ginny's bed. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she looked at her sister. "Is she okay?"

Dawn and Ginny both nodded.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I should have been here." Buffy leaned over her and touched her forehead gently.

"You didn't know this would happen," Ginny told her.

"What were you thinking, going after them alone? They could have killed you!"

"I had to do something," Ginny explained simply. "I thought I could handle it."

Buffy shook her head, but she was smiling a little. "You crazy little hero."

"I'm not a hero Buffy," Ginny corrected her. "If Connor hadn't come to my rescue, I'd probably be dead, and she'd be gone."

Connor shrugged. "You'd made it easier for me by time I got there."

Ginny tried to smile, but her jaw was to sore. "So, she's secure again then?"

"Yes," Buffy confirmed. "Angel's locking her up right now."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Ron burst suddenly.

"Oh, umm…" Buffy glanced at her sister who shrugged. "It's sort of complicated."

"She's my sister," he reminded them. "I deserve to know what happened to her tonight!"

Madam Pomphrey scuttled out of her back office suddenly and frowned at the large number of people gathered around Ginny's bed. "Really! You all should know better. This girl has been through a very intense ordeal tonight. She needs her rest, which means I need all of you out. Now!" She shooed them away.

"All right, we're going…" Buffy sighed. "You rest up. We'll be back in the morning…" she caught Madam Pomphrey's glare. "Or the afternoon."

Hermione gave Ginny a smile and started heading out with Connor. Harry carefully patted Ginny's arm and followed Deena out with the others, leaving Dawn and Ron behind. Madam Pomphrey stood nearby with her arms crossed, waiting for them to leave.

"You're going to be okay, Gin," Ron told her.

"Of course she is," Dawn agreed. "Do you want me to stay with you? I can bribe Madam Pomphrey…"

"It's fine," Ginny assured her. "I could use some sleep anyway."

"Okay. If you need anything…"

"Dawn, I'll be fine."

Dawn was still a little hesitant, as was Ron, but as Madam Pomphrey started edging towards them, they finally bid farewell to Ginny and left. When she was satisfied that Ginny would rest, Madam Pomphrey returned to her quarters, but Ginny wasn't alone long.

She had rolled over on her side to get comfortable, but she discovered aches and bruises she hadn't known were there yet, and she let out an instinctual groan of pain.

"How are you feeling?"

Ginny felt a shiver run through her body at the sound of his voice. Despite the soreness of lying on her side, she refused to turn around or answer.

"You're in pain," he observed.

"Brilliant. I'm in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages, and you assume I'm in pain."

"You're entire body is tense. You're clenching because you're position is putting you in pain," he told her. "Why don't you lie on your back?"

"Both my wrists are in bandages, I can hear my own heart pounding in my head, and it takes me almost a full minute to roll over."

"And?"

"And yet all I want to do is break something important on your body."

"Oh…"

"So, trust me, you want me to stay on my side right now, because if I'm forced to look at you, I might find a way to push past my pain and hurt you."

"Ginny…"

"Please leave."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't get to apologize Draco."

"Fine, I'm not sorry then," he muttered.

Ginny hesitated, but finally gave into her curiosity and glanced over her shoulder to see his expression. "Why'd you do it?"

"I told you, I was given an assignment…"

"No, not that," she stopped him. "I know why you distracted me. I understand why you would try and help out the death eaters—it's part of your family. Why did you tell me? Why'd you confess and give me a chance to stop them? And most of all, why'd you help me?"

"Help you?"

"You went and found Connor and helped him fight off the vampires and death eaters, didn't you?"

Draco didn't make eye contact with her.

"You probably saved my life."

"Letting them hurt you was never a part of the plan," he told her.

"What if they had?" Ginny asked. "What would it have mattered to you if they had hurt me? Or even killed me?"

His expression puzzled her. His instant reaction to what she had asked was shock and distress, but he quickly tried to cover it up with indifference. He shrugged and shuffled his feet, taking a step away from her.

"Draco…" she sighed as the pain started to increase. She started to readjust her position, trying not to show her pain with groaning, but she found it difficult to get situated without using her hands.

Draco stepped forward quickly and helped her adjust the blankets, so she wasn't twisted up in them when she rolled onto her back.

"Umm…thank you…" she winced slightly as she settled into place.

"Are you comfortable?" He reached to adjust her pillow. "Can I get you anything?"

She tensed slightly as he gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "You have got to be the most confusing person I've ever met."

"How do you mean?" He pulled his hands away abruptly.

"You're evil, obviously…"

He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Don't argue. You've already admitted to distracting me so that your death eater friends could carry out a rescue mission…"

He conceded with a curt nod.

"And yet for whatever reason, you actually seem to have remorse for your choices, and if I didn't know better, I'd actually say you seem to give a damn about me…" She analyzed the brief flicker in Draco's eyes and quickly corrected herself. "It's a good thing I know better then, isn't it?"

"Ginny…"

"I think you should go now." She didn't like the tone in his voice.

"If you want."

She didn't answer and he didn't make a move to leave.


	83. Chapter 83

_A/N: I can't believe it's been like 3 years since my last update. I am ashamed! I would give the normal excuses, busy, crazy life, etc. But honestly, there's no excuse for this sort of abandonment and I apologize. My fanfics have not been my priority lately, but I'm hoping to be a little more faithful this year in order to finally finish this story. Hopefully, I still have some readers! XOXO. _

* * *

Dawn's first mission the following morning was to visit Ginny. She figured if she snuck down before breakfast she might be able to avoid detection by Madam Pomphrey. She was careful not to wake her roommates, and managed to slip out of the common room and down to the hospital wing before anyone else had stirred for the morning. Feeling proud of herself, Dawn prepared to skip into the hospital with a smile and wake her friend, but upon reaching the door, she paused.

_Oh my god_. Her heart beat faster as she tried to reconcile what she could see through the window in the door. For a moment she thought she was still asleep and dreaming, but knowing that was impossible, she had to accept reality. She remained frozen in place, unsure of how to continue for a few moments. Then realizing she couldn't go in, not now, she retreated quietly until she was down the corridor and then ran the entire way back to the Gryffindor tower, deciding to return to bed and tell nobody of her morning excursion.

…

The sharp pain in her wrist first woke Ginny that morning. Keeping her eyes shut, she breathed deeply, trying to work through the pain. When the fierce aching in her head started to subside to a dull throbbing, she opened her eyes, squinting against the early morning sun streaming through the high windows in the hospital room. She blinked, yawned, and slowly looked around, feeling an unexpected sense of loneliness at having spent the night there by herself. And then, looking to her right, she realized she wasn't alone at all.

"Bloody hell." She tried to move her arm to hit him, but the pain forced her to remain still. "Draco. Wake up!" When he didn't stir, she repeated herself more loudly, but being cautious not to attract the attention of Madam Pomphrey who never seemed to be very far away. "Draco."

He grunted and slowly lifted his head up from where it had been resting on the side of her bed. He yawned and stretched in his chair, craning his neck from side to side.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going to leave."

He glanced around at the empty room and then back at Ginny. "I was going to," he said. "I really meant to, but you were in so much pain, and you seemed so alone…"

"So you just decided to spend the night?"

"No. That was unintentional. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"If someone had seen…"

He shook his head. "It's still early. I doubt anyone's even up yet."

"You have to go now," she said.

"Ginny, please don't be upset with me about this. It's not my fault." He stood.

"Why did you come down here at all last night?" she asked.

"I thought we went over all that. I wanted to apologize."

"Draco, stop," she said, sighing in frustration.

He hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stand the confusion anymore. Your inconsistencies are driving me crazy," she said. She noticed a dark ring around his left eye and knew instantly that he had gotten it the night before when he had helped Connor save her.

"I'm sorry," he said. And she knew that he meant it, which only irritated her more.

Despite her frustration, she knew she needed to be honest with him in a way she hadn't been, possibly ever. "I'm not mad at you," she said.

He frowned, quizzically.

"I know it might seem like it, since I yell a lot," she said. "But I'm not mad. I don't need you to keep apologizing to me."

"Okay…"

"I just want to understand where you're coming from," she said. "I want you to be honest with me when I ask you why you're nice to me, and why you care that I was injured last night, and why you risked your own reputation with your family in order to help me."

"That's a lot of questions," he said. He took his seat again. "Can we start simpler?"

"Fine. Why did you come see me last night after the fight?" She asked.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, and Ginny realized how shaggy it was when he didn't have it perfectly styled like usual. She had never seen it this way, and she also realized that she liked it; he looked good. She blinked quickly and tried to ignore how attractive he was when he just woke up.

"I was concerned," he said.

"About me?"

He nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I knew that you had been hurt, and I just wanted to make sure you were going to be all right," he said. "I obviously couldn't come earlier when all your mates were in here, so I waited until you were alone." He took a quick breath. "I was sorry for the part that I had played in detaining you last night, and I wanted to apologize for deceiving you."

"I appreciate that," she said; she surprised herself by not at all doubting his sincerity. "So why do you care that I was hurt?" she asked.

"I don't like seeing you hurt," he said, very quickly, and a little quietly. He stared at her bandaged wrists and felt an urge to reach out and touch her hand. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"You can see for yourself," she said.

"I know, I can see the bandages and the bruises," he agreed, glancing briefly at her swollen lip and the dark bruising on her right cheekbone and eye. "But how else did they hurt you?"

"There are some more bruises that aren't as visible," she said.

He hesitated. "Can I see?"

She frowned for a moment, as much as she could without causing her eye any unnecessary pain.

"I'm sorry, that was…forward…"

Without answering, Ginny folded down the blankets that covered her and lifted her shirt to show the dark bruises on her stomach and ribs. She saw shock and anger flash into Draco's bright eyes.

"Madam Pomphrey says I have two broken ribs. There is some bruising on my arms and legs too, but you don't need to see that," she said. She started to pull her shirt back into place, but he reached out suddenly and brushed his fingers gently against the large dark bruise to the left of her belly button. Her body trembled unintentionally and she sucked in a breath.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He pulled back.

She watched him carefully and saw the pain in his eyes. She shook her head. "No," she said. "It surprised me is all." She folded her shirt back down to cover her stomach.

"If I had known what they were going to do…" he said. "How they would hurt you…" He shook his head. "I never would have…" He sighed and pulled the blankets up around her waist. She almost smiled at how gently he placed them over her lap.

"Wouldn't you have been in a lot of trouble if you had disobeyed their orders?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"They would have hurt you instead of me," she said.

"It would have been worth it," he said, almost immediately.

She felt her cheeks growing warm and once again started feeling frustrated and confused by his attitude towards her. A part of her, deep down, the part that held onto the Malfoy-Weasley feud, wanted to hate him for being so terribly confusing. But another part of her, a new part that she didn't quite understand yet, wanted to smile when he said kind things like that, and also wanted to feel his hand against her skin again.

The sunbeams were stretching farther across her bed now from the windows high on the wall, and they knew it was getting late in the morning—late enough for others to be waking up and coming to see her.

He glanced towards the door and she followed his gaze.

"You don't have to stay with me, you know," she said. "It was thoughtful of you to stay last night, but you don't have any reason to stay now. Your roommates will be waking up soon, and they'll wonder where you are."

He nodded and shifted in his seat, but he didn't stand.

"Can I ask one more question?" she asked.

"You can ask me anything," he said.

"Last night, before everything happened, when we were alone in the room of requirement…you said some things about me…"

He waited silently.

"About how I make you feel…" she said.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't finish what you had been saying, and I don't even know you if you meant any of it or not, or if you were just talking to keep me distracted…"

"I meant it," he said. "I know I was deceiving you by keeping you there, but I wasn't making anything up about what I said."

"So, you don't hate me," she said, remembering the things he had said.

He shook his head. "Do you still hate me?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He smiled, and she realized it was the first time she had truly seen him smile.

"Can I maybe stop ignoring you when we cross paths now?" He asked.

She nodded. "But you really should go now, I think."

He stood without arguing and prepared to leave. "Can I come back again tonight to check on you?"

"If you want to," she said.

"I'll see you tonight then," he said. "Feel better soon, okay?" He touched her cheek briefly, but she again tensed and he pulled away quickly and left.

Once he had left, she had to take a few long deep breaths to calm herself.

By the time Angel found Buffy the next morning in the dungeons, she had already released a round of anger on the newly re-chained vampire. Drusilla's lip was split down the middle, her cheekbone was edged in the early formations of a dark bruise, and her right eye was pink and puffy from swelling.

"Buffy!" Angel called to her from the doorway, but she only punched the female vampire again. "Buffy, stop."

She ignored him.

Finally, he left his post at the steps and moved over to her in a couple swift steps. He pulled her away from Drusilla, ignoring her grunts of protests.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She glared and stared at the ground.

"Buffy, this isn't like you," he said.

"She could have been killed," she muttered, stiffly.

"Drusilla?"

"Ginny," she said. "She could have been killed, and I wasn't there to help her. I left her alone and vulnerable, she wasn't ready to defend herself."

"You didn't know about the attack," he said. "You couldn't have known."

"I haven't trained her well enough," Buffy said. "She thought she could handle herself, but she was wrong. She could have died. She almost did."

"That wasn't your fault," he said. "There were too many of them."

"What kind of teacher am I, if I can't teach her how to fight a couple vampires?"

"Buffy, she's fine," he said. "Have you gone to see her? She's going to be fine."

"She could have died," she said again.

Angel frowned. He knew Buffy cared about Ginny and her fate, but this was a little excessive, even for her. He didn't understand the slayer's inability to accept it for what it was—an unfortunately timed accident that couldn't have been predicted or avoided.

Drusilla was smiling, despite the blood seeping from her cracked lip. She clearly enjoyed the breakdown the slayer was performing.

"Come on," Angel said, taking hold of Buffy's arm firmly. "We're getting out of here." He glowered at Drusilla, and she blew him a kiss.

Buffy let Angel lead her from the dungeons and all the way up to her bedroom, where he guided her gently to the bed. Buffy nearly collapsed when she reached the bed. She sank into the quilt and lay down, curling up into a ball. Angel stood above her, beside the bed, watching her in confusion.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"This wasn't your fault," he told her again. "Ginny's too ambitious for her own good, you know that."

"I'd like to be alone," Buffy said.

Angel wanted to protest. He wanted to lie beside her and hold her and make her happy again, but instead he nodded silently and left her the way she had asked.

After fleeing from the hospital that morning, Dawn had sought refuge back in her common room. She wasn't ready to see anyone because she wasn't sure what she would say. For a minute she wondered if she had seen wrong, maybe she had imagined the wrong person sitting beside Ginny's hospital bed, because what she thought she had seen didn't make any sense. What could Draco Malfoy possibly be doing there with Ginny? Then for a minute she wondered if she shouldn't have left. She thought that maybe Draco was there for an evil purpose and Ginny was in trouble, but he hadn't looked very evil at the time.

By the time Hermione and Deena joined her in the common room, Dawn still hadn't decided whether or not she would ask Ginny about it, or whether or not she would tell anyone else. She didn't want to make anyone worried by overreacting. And she really didn't know what it meant, after all. Maybe Connor had sent him there to check up on Ginny…though even as she thought it, Dawn knew that didn't make any sense. When Hermione asked her why she'd left the room so early, Dawn made up an excuse of having more homework to finish before class.

"Should we go see Ginny before breakfast?" Deena asked.

Dawn hesitated.

"Yes!" Hermione said. "I'm sure she's lonely after spending the night there by herself."

Dawn wasn't so sure.

"Should we tell the guys, or just go on ahead?" Deena asked.

"Let's go on ahead," Hermione said. "They're always so slow in the mornings."

Dawn didn't have a logical reason to argue with her friends' desire to visit Ginny, so she gathered up her bag and followed them out of the common room and down to the hospital wing. As they neared the door, she wondered if Ginny would be alone or not, but was relieved to see that Draco had at least gone when they arrived.

"Oh good you're awake!" Hermione said as she rushed to Ginny's bedside.

The redhead smiled as her friends approached.

"I didn't expect to see anyone this early," Ginny said.

Dawn tried not to let herself react to what Ginny said. She had to wonder if the redhead would mention Draco's visit, but she sort of doubted it.

"How are you feeling?" Deena asked.

"Pretty sore," she said. "But I'm sure I'll heal soon enough."

"I can't believe you tried to take on all those death eaters by yourself!" Hermione said. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't really," Ginny said. "I just knew I had to do something."

"You could have been killed," Hermione said.

"But I wasn't," Ginny said. "I'm fine. See?" She held out her arms as though to prove a point, but this only made Hermione frown harder.

"You do _not_ look fine," she said.

"Well, thank goodness your boyfriend likes to play the hero," Ginny said. "He really helped me out."

"Connor told me that he thought he was too late when he got there. You were unconscious and he wasn't sure if you would make it or not," Hermione said.

Ginny felt her heart jump a little. She hadn't actually realized how close she had come to not surviving the night before. She honestly didn't remember much of the fight itself. She remembered running from Draco and finding Drusilla and her team of evil beings leaving the dungeons, and she remembered pulling her wand, but after that it was all a blur. Hearing Hermione's testimony from Connor, however, made Ginny a little relieved she couldn't remember more.

"Well, be sure to thank him again for me, okay?" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded.

"You're being awfully quiet," Ginny said, glancing at Dawn.

Dawn hesitated. "I don't like seeing you hurt, is all," she said. "Hermione's right—you could have died."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ginny said, even though she knew her friends were right. She had been rash in thinking she could defend herself against such a large group of vampires and death eaters. It had been a bold and reckless mood that would have cost her life if Draco hadn't stepped up to help her out.

"Slayers are supposed to be smart," Dawn said. "That wasn't smart last night."

"I don't need a lecture from you," Ginny said. "I'm sure I'll get one from Buffy later."

Dawn nodded. "I'm glad you're all right," she said. " When we heard what had happened…" she shook her head. "I was very scared."

The other two girls nodded their agreement.

"We should probably go to breakfast," Deena said after a moment of silence all around the group. "Would you like us to bring you something?"

"Madam Pomphrey will take care of me, I'm sure," Ginny said. "But thank you. And thank you for stopping by, it was nice to have some company."

Dawn again felt an urge to comment, but refrained. The girls waved and left Ginny alone, heading down to breakfast to find their boyfriends and grab some food before first period.

When they reached the hall for breakfast, they found the boys deep in discussion with Ron doing most of the talking.

Dawn slid in beside Harry, and he instantly turned his attention away from his best friend to kiss his girlfriend. Deena took her seat on Ron's free side and tried to take a kiss from him, but he was still talking and did not seem interested in his girlfriend at the moment.

"But I mean seriously," he said. "How could no one have told me? She's my sister for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione sat across from the four of them, instantly wishing she could sit with Connor, as she often did when forced to watch her coupled friends cuddle during meal times. She tried to focus on what Ron was saying though and ignore the distance between herself and the Slytherin table at the moment.

"Told you what?" she asked.

"About Ginny," he said. "About what she is!" he glared at Dawn as though she was solely responsible.

"It wasn't my place to tell you," Dawn said. "If Ginny had wanted you to know, then she could have told you herself."

"Well, someone should have told me," he insisted. "Clearly this job or whatever is dangerous. She should not be doing it."

"It's not a job," Dawn said. "It's a calling. It's her duty. And I think when you give her a chance to explain, you'll understand that she likes it and it's what she wants."

"She could have been killed," he said.

"But she wasn't," Hermione said, though even she sounded a little less confident than usual when she and Dawn discussed these things.

"Being a slayer is dangerous," Dawn agreed. "But it's important, and it's not like just anybody can do it. Your sister is very special, and sometimes being special has a price." She felt Harry's hand twitch slightly beneath her grasp. She squeezed it reassuringly, and he smiled at her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ron asked, suddenly sounding a little less angry and a little more concerned.

"Of course," Dawn told him. "She's a slayer. She's tough."

"Okay," Ron sighed. "But just promise me you won't keep things from me anymore. I want to be part of the group!"

Dawn and Deena exchanged smiles and they both responded affirmatively to Ron.

"We promise to make sure you're always part of the group," Deena said. She kissed his cheek.

"There's Connor!" Hermione smiled and waved as her boyfriend crossed the Great Hall towards the door.

Harry and Ron grunted. Connor was walking with Draco. Dawn couldn't help staring as they passed close to the table. She could only think of what she had seen earlier that morning in the hospital room. He glanced her way briefly, when Connor said something, probably regarding his girlfriend, and Dawn noticed that he had a dark bruise around his left eye. She wondered how he had received it, and let herself hope that maybe Ginny had done it, but for some reason she felt certain that wasn't the fact.

"We should get to class," Hermione said.

Everyone knew she was only thinking of how to sneak in some boyfriend time before class started, but they all nodded and hurried to finish their breakfast.

Dawn, however, wasn't thinking about class. She had decided that she needed to stop speculating and go talk to Ginny to set things straight.


End file.
